


Десять сыновей Морлы

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 137,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О разрушении Дома Морлы рассказывается здесь, и о юности Эадана Фин-Диада, и о его возвышении.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p><p>   Вальебург, дочь Хендрекки<br/><img/></p><p>  <img/></p><p>   Валезириан (Керхе)<br/>в молодости<br/><img/></p><p>   по прошествии лет<br/><img/></p><p>   Эадан<br/><a href="https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/magnuskervalen/album/536306/view/1501718"></a><img/></p><p>   Хендрекка Моргерехт и Вальебург<br/><a href="https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/magnuskervalen/album/536306/view/1506708"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор обложки - Altra Realta  
> http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2016/11/19/1720781479587840.jpg
> 
> Вальебург (автор коллажа - Altra Realta)  
> http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2016/11/24/1720781479945070.jpg  
> http://fanfics.me/images/fanart_o/2016/11/24/1720781479945109.jpg
> 
> Валезериан - Керхе (художник Gauntletto)  
> В молодости:  
> http://www.pichome.ru/images/2017/02/05/hfUD0BRP46.jpg  
> По прошествии лет:  
> http://www.pichome.ru/images/2017/02/05/0kE8O9gTrX.jpg
> 
> Эадан (художник Gauntletto)  
> http://www.pichome.ru/images/2017/02/08/EoSVFwCWcX.jpg  
> Вариант без снега:  
> http://www.pichome.ru/images/2017/02/08/BcCFoW4.jpg
> 
> Хендрекка Моргерехт и Вальебург (художник Gauntletto)  
> http://www.pichome.ru/images/2017/02/17/dAXtUvz.jpg
> 
> В многосложных именах и названиях (за редким исключением) ударение падает на первый слог.
> 
> Для удобства читателей - генеалогические древа знатных эсских семей, действующих в оридже. Совсем уж в дебри я старался не углубляться, указал только тех, кто так или иначе влияет (или уже повлиял) на ход событий.
> 
> Дом Морлы  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/111359/214971628.61/0_1561a0_43f749b0_orig
> 
> Дом Эорамайнов  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/48448/214971628.61/0_1561a3_cf671948_orig
> 
> Дом Моргерехтов  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/55918/214971628.61/0_15619f_6ae9223a_orig
> 
> Северные дома  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/47284/214971628.61/0_1561a4_1ce5ff91_orig
> 
> Дом Датзинге  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/48448/214971628.61/0_15619e_8d344c9b_orig
> 
> Дом Хадов  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/111359/214971628.61/0_1561a2_2677b1ca_orig
> 
> Дом легендарного роггайна Райнара Красноволосого, от которого ведут свой род правители срединных земель.  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/42925/214971628.61/0_1561a1_f715b96a_orig
> 
> Сводное древо  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/231315/214971628.61/0_1759fa_961cbb15_orig
> 
> Таблица эрейских и эсских вариантов имен и названий  
> https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/235925/214971628.62/0_17d9c6_75c35345_orig

В бражном зале было дымно и душно, а снаружи царила нескончаемая зимняя ночь. Мадге, выходивший проверить лошадей, вбежал обратно в дом дрожа, шмыгая носом и злясь на холод — жестокий, гибельный холод зимы Трефуйлнгида. С остервенением топая ногами, чтобы сбить снег с меховых сапог, Мадге прислушивался к незнакомым голосам. Всё сегодня сердило гневливого сына Морлы — чужие голоса, чужие кони, следы чужих ног, истоптавших снег вокруг бревенчатых стен Ангкеима — бражного зала, в котором отец Мадге, карнрогг Тьярнфи Морла, нынче справляет свадьбу.

Хендрекка Моргерехт, их южный сосед и давний враг, отец невесты, привез с собою так много людей, словно собирался не на свадебный пир, а на битву. Они явились в дневных сумерках, разряженные и надменные, и заполонили весь двор своими лошадьми, своими рабами и своей непомерной спесью. К вечеру, когда сумрак превратился в непроглядную темень, чужаки набились в бражный зал, так что теперь в Ангкеиме было не продохнуть от приторно-пряного запаха хризских благовоний. Он мешался с запахами жареного мяса, браги и чистой соломы, устилавшей пол, и оттого становился еще тошнотворнее — по крайней мере, для Мадге.

Мадге раздувал ноздри и фыркал. Ему не хотелось отходить от дверей, садиться на скамью рядом с братьями, смотреть со своего места в конце стола, как отец по обычаю ударяет хлыстом невесту и пьет из одного рога с Хендреккой Моргерехтом. Мадге не желал пить здоровье заклятого врага их Дома. И еще больше не желал он славословить отца, которому вздумалось жениться на дочери Хендрекки вместо того, чтобы женить на ней своего сына Мадге. Всё оттого, что Мадге девятый сын. Старшему, Ульфдангу, каждый окажет почет, самого младшего, красавчика Лиаса, каждый приласкает — а он, Мадге, никому не нужен. Всякий горазд обойти его — что при дележе военной добычи, что за столом, что с женитьбой. Кто знает, когда теперь отец сможет женить его? Гордый Хендрекка назначил непомерный выкуп за честь своей дочери, а такого богатого свадебного пира Трефуйлнгидский лес не видел, наверное, с тех пор, как роггайн Райнар Красноволосый взял в жены прекрасную Элейфгун. Да и не нужна Мадге другая невеста. Это ему была предназначена Вальебург, дочь Хендрекки, это он должен бить ее хлыстом по спине и платить ей за бесчестье, и это его должны сейчас величать рогастым оленем и яростным вепрем.

Ангррод, еще один его брат, отошел от столов, чтобы отлить в углу, и заметил Мадге.

— Что ты там? Бесишься опять? — бросил он через плечо. Подвязав штаны, Ангррод шагнул к Мадге и толкнул его в спину — не столько ударил, сколько шлепнул широкой ладонью. — Идем, сейчас будут делить быка.

— И что с того? — пробормотал Мадге. — Всё одно мне достанутся хрящи да кости.

Ангррод силой усадил брата на скамью, потрепал за загривок.

— У, волчонок. Всё бы тебе огрызаться. Чего сердиться? И на твоей свадьбе выпьем, куда ты денешься! Вон, погляди лучше, какая смачная женушка у Пучеглазого.

Мадге хмуро посмотрел на молодую жену Хендрекки. Куда там Ангрроду понять его обиду! Сам Ангррод давно уже зрелый муж: правит землей Карна Тидд, наследством своей жены, родил двух сыновей, отъелся, стал тяжелым на подъем и ленивым, будто сын фольдхера, а не карнрогга. Глядеть тошно на его сытое благодушное лицо.

Вернулись Йортанраг, Сиандел и близнецы Урф и Урфтан, помогавшие отцу уложить на столе громадную бычью тушу. Братья сели на положенные им места между Ангрродом и Мадге — Йортанраг беззлобно пихнул Мадге, чтобы тот подвинулся. «А, чтоб тебя гурсы утащили!» — прошипел Мадге, но его проклятье потонуло в гуле одобрения — все восхищались быком и хвалили щедрость хозяина. Тьярнфи Морла поднялся с карнроггского трона — деревянного, украшенного бронзой кресла, добытого отцом Тьярнфи в набеге на хризский город Тирванион, который эсы называли Ан Орроде, Золотой Город. Морла протянул нож Хендрекке, как велит обычай, и Хендрекка по обычаю же отказался. Со своего места Мадге видел лишь их фигуры, черные на фоне высокого огня в очаге посреди зала: высокую, статную — Хендрекки и низкорослую и узкоплечую — своего отца. У противоположной стены, на женской скамье, сидела невеста, но Мадге не смог бы рассмотреть ее, даже если бы лицо Вальебург не закрывал алый шелковый плат: люди, толпившиеся у стола, то и дело заслоняли собою женщин.

Морла раскрыл бычьей туше рот, одним точным, привычным движением отрезал язык и с поклоном подал его Хендрекке. Потом отсек чресла быка и взял их себе, а большой, сочившийся соком, кусок мяса подал карнроггу Гунвару Эорамайну. Остро запахло кровью — бык был настолько велик, что не прожарился как следует. Эсы любили сыроватое мясо. Мадге сглотнул слюну. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем очередь дойдет до него, девятого сына, — ведь прежде должно почтить всех карнроггов, приехавших на пиршество, их родичей и элайров-дружинников, а потом и старших сыновей Морлы. Братья Мадге, так же, как и он сам, с жадностью следили за каждым куском. Один только Лиас, красавчик Лиас, перемигивался с молодой рабыней — он успел наесться еще до того, как люди сели за пир: женщины, готовившие угощение, охотно потчевали всеобщего любимца.

Чтобы не смотреть на мясо, Мадге перевел взгляд на гостей. В Ангкеим прибыли карнрогги со всех земель Трефуйлнгида: Гунвар Эорамайн и его племянник Данда, правители Карна Руда-Моддур, Вульфсти Хад, правитель Карна Вилтенайр, Хеди Эйдаккар, правитель Карна Фальгрилат. Лишь двое, карнрогг-ведун Тельри Хегирик из самого северного карна, Великих Топей Унутринга, и его дочь, владычица Карна Баэф Тагрнбода, не явились на пир — они не были Морле друзьями. Карнрогги и их люди теснились у стола, ревниво замечая, какая часть быка досталась другому, и в бражном зале уже слышался недовольный ропот. Каждому мнилось, что соседу достался кусок куда больше, жирнее и почетнее, чем тот, что достался ему самому. Элайры Морлы ворчали, что их господин угождает людям Хендрекки, их давним врагам, а южане, наоборот, считали, что Морла обделяет их из-за былой вражды. Эсы говорят, не будет мира там, где собираются старые враги. Воинов, еще совсем недавно обнажавших мечи друг против друга в жестоком сражении, не заставишь так скоро забыть о пролитой крови.

Мадге чувствовал, как сгущается и гудит воздух в бражном зале. Он разглядывал элайров Хендрекки, смотрел на хмурые лица элайров Морлы и ухмылялся своим мыслям. Ему нравилось, что в Ангкеиме неспокойно. Ему вообще нравилось, когда что-то шло не так, как хотелось отцу. Мадге все еще злился. Ему не сиделось на месте, он ерзал, пока Йортанраг не прикрикнул на него. Тогда Мадге принялся вертеть головой, прикидывая в уме, кому из этих воинов первому надоест разыгрывать дружбу. На одной из дальних скамей он приметил Эадана, своего приятеля — тот, как и все, наблюдал за разделыванием быка и прихлебывал брагу из деревянного кубка.

— Эй, Эйди! Эйди, дружище! — позвал его Мадге, с трудом перекрикивая оглушительный шум пиршественного зала.

Эадан наконец услышал его, обернулся и подошел к скамье сыновей Морлы, не выпуская из рук кубка — он достался Эадану от отца, фольдхера Райнара, и Эадан, у которого почти не было своего добра, дорожил этим нехитрым богатством. Мадге схватил приятеля за руку и заставил его сесть подле себя. Эадан запротестовал:

— Это место Лиаса, я не хочу оскорбить его…

— К гурсам Лиаса, — сказал Мадге. — Все равно он улизнул в прядильню со своей девкой. Что, по нраву тебе пир моего отца? — Мадге прищурил злые желтоватые глаза.

Эадан медлил с ответом. Он видел, что Мадге отчего-то гневается, и боялся разозлить его неосторожным словом. Наконец он сказал уклончиво:

— Хороша брага у нашего господина.

Мадге осклабился.

— Еще бы! Ведь она замешана на крови наших родичей, убитых людьми Пучеглазого. Дивлюсь, что твой кубок не треснул и не выпал у тебя из рук, когда ты пил из него славу Хендрекки Моргерехта.

Эадан отвел взгляд. Он опасался спорить с Мадге, но и ругать карнрогга Морлу тоже страшился.

— Наш господин пожелал забыть старые обиды и замириться с Моргерехтами…

— Уверен, ты скажешь другое, когда увидишь кольцо твоего отца на пальце его убийцы, — перебил его Мадге. — Взгляни, вон он! Альскье Кег-Догрих, элайр Пучеглазого. Безо всякого страха явился он сюда с кольцом на пальце, ибо думает, что владеет достоянием мертвых. А может, так и есть? Может, некому отомстить за храброго Райнара Фин-Диада?

Эадан до боли сжал кубок. Он давно уже заметил и Альскье, и отцово кольцо — медное, с вепрем, пораженным стрелой, — но смолчал, потому что не хотел затевать ссору на пире своего карнрогга. Кто он таков, чтобы возвышать голос на собрании знатных? Его отец, элайр Райнар, давно мертв. Морла отдал его надел другому дружиннику, когда Эадан был еще мал. У Эадана нет ни богатства, ни земель, ни большой родни, чтобы пойти против воли Морлы и бросить вызов элайру Хендрекки Моргерехта прямо на праздновании долгожданного мира. Эадан совсем один и живет в доме Морлы лишь из милости. Много ли отваги у пса, питающегося объедками?

— Ну, что же? — продолжал подстрекать Мадге, распаляясь все больше. — Напомни-ка, Эйди, остались ли после славного элайра Райнара одни только дочери, которым место в прядильне среди рабынь, или всё же был у него сын?

— Довольно насмешничать, — укорил брата Сиандел. — Не слушай пустой болтовни, младший брат Эйди, — мягко сказал он Эадану. — Никто не станет презирать тебя за то, что ты покорен своему карнроггу и отказался от мести за отца.

Примирительные слова Сиандела прозвучали еще унизительней насмешек Мадге. Другие сыновья Морлы, заслышав их разговор, отвлеклись от быка и повернули головы. Им стало любопытно, как поведет себя Эадан — снесет ли оскорбление или поступит так, как честь велит поступать каждому свободному эсу.

Эадан поднялся на ноги. Морла все еще разделывал бычью тушу; люди, получив свою долю, не отходили к столам, а оставались посмотреть, что достанется другим. Каждый гость, принимая из рук Морлы угощение, благодарил хозяина в положенных учтивых выражениях. Чувствуя спиною сверлящие его взгляды сыновей Морлы, Эадан двинулся сквозь толпу к Альскье Кег-Догриху. Тот орал что-то на ухо своему брату Авенделю и не замечал Эадана, пока тот не приблизился вплотную. Решив, что юноша из дома Морлы хочет выпить с ним, Альскье закинул руку ему на шею, стукнул своим кубком о кубок Эадана, прокричал «До саней Орнара!» и, осушив кубок до дна, по обычаю расцеловал Эадана в обе щеки.

Кровь бросилась Эадану в лицо. Он подумал: «Сейчас!» — и выкинул вперед руку с ножом.

Лезвие вошло в тело легко — Эадан даже подумал было, что промахнулся. Но тут Альскье посмотрел Эадану прямо в лицо и тяжело повалился на пол. В его взгляде читалось удивление — похоже, он и сам не понял, что его убили. На подкашивающихся ногах Эадан отступил от него. Все силы будто бы схлынули — Эадан, удивленный не меньше своей жертвы, чувствовал себя совсем вялым, слабым, точно больным. Его слегка мутило.

Обернувшись к брату, Авендель Кег-Догрих обнаружил его лежащим на полу в соломе и пьяно рассмеялся. Он пошутил что-то о знаменитой гуорхайльской браге — его слова донеслись до Эадана сквозь гул в ушах. В Эадане всколыхнулось возмущение. Он только что совершил подвиг беспримерной отваги, показал себя истинным сыном Орнара, доказал, что достоин зваться наследником своего прославленного отца и разить врагов для своего карнрогга — а этот захмелевший дурень шутит о браге! Эадан взял Авенделя за плечо, заставляя его повернуться.

— Твоего брата свалила не брага! — прокричал ему Эадан. Вместо того чтобы бояться — или торжествовать — он только досадовал, что голос его почти не слышен за гулом других голосов и стуком кубков. Эадан замолчал, глотнул побольше воздуха и выкрикнул еще громче, так, что стоявшие вокруг воины Хендрекки посмотрели на него: — Слышишь, Авендель Кег-Догрих? Альскье Кег-Догриха свалила не брага, а мой клинок! Я сын Райнара Фин-Диада, сына Эйфгира, сына Лайфе, семени Диада Старого, наш боевой клич — «уоуохир», и сегодня я выплатил кровавый долг убийце моего отца!


	2. Глава 2

Вальебург заволновалась, услышав, как переменился прежде веселый шум Ангкеима. Сквозь шелковый плат она различала лишь размытые, окрашенные алым силуэты гостей да алое же пламя в очаге. От дыма, проникавшего сквозь тонкую хризскую материю, слезились глаза. Обычай предписывал невесте сидеть низко склонив голову, и из-под кромки плата Вальебург видела только свои белые, в золотых и серебряных запястьях, руки, солому на полу, ноги пирующих да лапы собак, рыскающих по бражному залу в надежде на объедки, точно голодные волки в поисках жертвы. От тяжести высокого, усаженного жемчугами и бирюзой, головного убора и золотых височных украшений голова Вальебург клонилась еще ниже. Она могла полагаться лишь на свой слух, но в гуле возмущенных голосов было не разобрать слова, а Вальебург и без того с трудом понимала речь гуорхайльцев из-за их странного для ее уха грубоватого выговора. Вальебург сжала похолодевшие руки. Она догадывалась, что в бражном зале свершилось, наконец, то, чего она боялась всю трудную зимнюю дорогу из родного Карна Рохта в Карна Гуорхайль, землю ее жениха: давние враги, сойдясь на свадебный пир, вспомнили старые распри.

Сколько Вальебург себя помнила, ее отец, карнрогг Хендрекка Моргерехт, воевал с Тьярнфи Морлой. Певцы прославляли в хвалебных песнях силу и отвагу предков Хендрекки, без пощады разивших воинов Гургейля, как называли Гуорхайль в ее краях; а старые воины из дружины ее отца вспоминали давние сражения на границе Гуорхайля и Рохта. От руки гуорхайльца пал ее брат Тубаф… Мир, залогом которого должна была стать Вальебург, многим казался чересчур поспешным и непрочным. Так думалось и Вальебург, когда она, притаившись вместе с другими женщинами за узорчатой перегородкой, в тревоге и смятении прислушивалась к разговорам в тронном зале отца.

Тьярнфи Морла, непримиримый враг рохтанцев, желал союза. Он не скупился на подарки, и его посланцы вложили в руки Хендрекке более чем щедрую виру за убийство его сына Тубафа. Карнрогг Хендрекка любил подарки и не любил старшего сына… После того, как посланцы удалились, Нэахт Кег-Райне, побратим и мудрый советник карнрогга, предположил: Морла, верно, хочет вновь добиваться власти над соседним Карна Вилтенайр, которое когда-то уплыло у него из рук, — вот для чего он жаждет покончить с войной на юге. Но Вальебург не вникала в их разговор — до глубины души ее поразило, что посланцы их старого врага говорили не только о мире. Они говорили о сватовстве.

А ведь Вальебург уже отчаялась распрощаться со своим затянувшимся девичеством. Ее тщеславный отец отвергал любых женихов, какими бы достоинствами они ни обладали — ни богатство, ни воинская доблесть, ни высокое рождение не прельщали гордого Хендрекку Моргерехта. Он полагал, что ни один эс не достоин породниться с ним, величайшим карнроггом Трефуйлнгида, если только тот сам не карнрогг или, по меньшей мере, старший сын карнрогга. Раз за разом сваты уходили ни с чем — и в конце концов позабыли дорогу к дому надменного хозяина. Вальебург только и оставалось, что коротать бесконечные, похожие друг на друга дни в девичьей, где уже подрастали ее младшие сестры.

Мачеха Хрискерта, дочь хризского роггайна, сердилась, что из-за засидевшихся в девках старших дочерей муж обделяет подарками ее саму. Накладно держать в доме столько народу! Скоро родные дочери Хрискерты войдут в возраст — что же, и им растрачивать свою красоту в девичьей, дожидаясь, когда выйдут замуж старшие сестры? Быстро выучившая язык мужа, Хрискерта бойко, хоть и с ошибками, высказывала свои опасения и Хендрекке, и побратиму его Нэахту Кег-Райне, и даже, нимало не смущаясь, самой Вальебург, будто это была ее вина. Слушая такие разговоры, Хендрекка хмурился. Его оскорбляло, что карнрогги Трефуйлнгида не спешат нести ему выкуп за честь дочери. Когда истинноверские служители, постоянно толпившиеся у его трона, осторожно завели разговор о знаменитом на всю империю тирванионском монастыре, Хендрекка воскликнул со злостью в голосе: «Что ж, так тому и быть! Если земные карнрогги не хотят назвать мою дочь своей женой, пусть она станет невестой карнрогга небесного!» — и Хендрекка размашисто сотворил святое знаменье, сверкнув перстнями на пальцах.

Хризы были довольны. Они наперебой расхваливали Хендрекку за его истинноверское рвение, а своенравный карнрогг, наслаждаясь их лестью, уже и сам верил, что принял свое решение не в сердцах, не из-за уязвленной гордости, а из благородства. Шутка ли — отдать Господу родную дочь! Хендрекка не особенно любил Вальебург, пусть и кичился ее красотой, так похожей на его собственную; карнроггу была по нраву вторая дочь, ласковая Эвойн: она умела подольститься к отцу. Но красноречивые хризы не уставали осыпать Хендрекку похвалами, сравнивая то с одним, то с другим праведником (Хендрекка плохо различал их хризские имена). Да и сам он любил почувствовать себя великодушным. Его духовник, и прежде наставлявший детей карнрогга в истинной вере, со всем усердием принялся готовить Вальебург к ее будущему сладостному служению. Он ставил ей в пример добродетельных женщин, о которых говорилось в его книгах, и живописал радости — не плоти, но духа — что ожидают ее в благодатной тирванионской земле. Вальебург слушала его с вниманием и соглашалась, хоть и страшила ее жизнь в дальнем краю, взаперти, среди чужих женщин и молитв. В детстве она любила слушать поучительные рассказы духовника о чудесах, диковинных тварях, дивных полуденных странах и жизни, столь отличной от жизни эсов, что Вальебург не всё могла понять и охватить разумом. Теперь она старалась укрепить свое сердце и радоваться уготованной ей участи, но вместо этого на темные, блестящие глаза Вальебург то и дело наворачивались слезы.

И вдруг — сватовство, замирение с заклятыми врагами, отпертые сундуки с хризскими тканями и дорогой утварью, шутки сестрицы Эвойн, разволновавшейся от всеобщей суеты так, словно это не Вальебург, а ее выдавали замуж… Морла и Хендрекка торопились закрепить свой мир, опасаясь, что он рухнет даже из-за самого малого промедления. Вальебург видела, как многие из элайров отца мрачнели, когда речь заходила о союзе с их старинным врагом, и у невесты перехватывало дыхание от страха, что отец и ее нежданный жених вновь рассорятся. Тогда уже ничто не спасет Вальебург от горькой иноческой доли!..

Наспех собрали приданое, наспех запрягли коней, наспех погрузили в сани дорожную снедь и тронулись шумной, растянувшейся разноцветным змеем вереницей через заснеженные равнины и замершие в зимнем оцепенении леса — и всё же не успели. На земли эсов опустилась Дунн Скарйада — долгая ночь, когда боги, нечисть и духи умерших ходят в непроглядной тьме Трефуйлнгида и ни одно начинание не кончается добром. Пройдет еще немало дней, прежде чем над верхушками леса вновь взойдет солнце.

Вальебург почти не помнила, как ехала, закутанная в меха, под тяжелым медвежьим одеялом. Помнила только холод, кусающий лицо, и невообразимый, оглушительный гам. Ржали и всхрапывали кони, скрипели полозья, бряцали оружием и перекликались отцовы элайры. Вальебург по-прежнему не верилось, что она покинула дом своего отца. Она словно резко пробудилась ото сна или вышла на мороз из жарко натопленных комнат. Всё вокруг было таким ярким, шумным, незнакомым! Вальебург вспомнилась давняя поездка в Бедар-ки-Ллата, владение Нэахта, — тогда мать была жива, а сама Вальебург и ее братья, совсем еще дети, играли и ссорились всю дорогу. Как весело им было! Да и сейчас Вальебург весело — верно, это от радости так бьется ее сердце.

Они добрались до усадьбы гуорхайльского карнрогга в первый день Дунн Скарйады. Прямо с саней Вальебург повели убирать для свадьбы — она успела увидеть лишь длинное крутоверхое строение, похожее на отцовские закрома, только много, много больше; скопище черных хозяйственных построек вокруг; высокую крепостную стену и множество эсов, которые вышли встречать гостей. Пока женщины вели Вальебург через двор, она всё озиралась, гадая, кто из этих мужчин — ее будущий хозяин. Но в сумерках Дунн Скарйады каждый из них был похож на другого, а Вальебург стыдилась спрашивать о своем женихе у женщин из дома Морлы.

И вот теперь она сидит с закрытым лицом, низко опустив голову, и из-за красного плата всё видится ей в кровавом свете. Вальебург с тоской думала, что это недобрый знак. А еще, вслушиваясь в гул голосов, Вальебург сказала себе, что недаром, верно, никто не справляет свадьбы в зловещую пору Дунн Скарйады.

— Ради долгожданного мира я отказался от мести за любимого сына, наследника моего меча, — услышала Вальебург голос отца. — Неужто твой фольдхер стоит дороже сына карнрогга, о Тьеберн, сын Ульфданга? Ты призывал Виату, уверяя меня в своей дружбе. А теперь человек из твоего дома убивает моего элайра, славного Альскье Кег-Догриха! Если он действовал с твоего дозволения, то что за мир ты мне продал? Если же он совершил бесчестное убийство по собственному почину, то что ты за карнрогг, раз твоего слова не слушаются даже твои домочадцы?

Хендрекка говорил смело и хорошо, так, как привык говорить перед своими элайрами, открывая им свою волю или вдохновляя перед битвой. Когда он заговорил, другие невольно замолкли — и звучный, красивый голос Хендрекки разнесся по всему бражному залу. Вальебург похолодела. Она угадывала, что дело идет к кровопролитью. Она знала Альскье Кег-Догриха, знала, что тот был смел на пиру, но ленив в сече, и отец не слишком его ценил; но знала она и то, что карнрогг Хендрекка Моргерехт из гордости не простит людям Морлы убийство своего дружинника. Ибо господин защищает своих элайров так же, как они защищают его — так велит эсам древний закон.

Вальебург не могла видеть того, что происходило у стола. Она услыхала металлический звон и вздрогнула, приняв его за звон оружия. Но это был всего лишь нож, которым Морла разделывал бычью тушу — гуорхайльский карнрогг бросил его на стол и посмотрел на Хендрекку. Из-за старой раны у Морлы не двигалась шея, оттого ему пришлось повернуться всем телом.

— Достойный мой тесть, — произнес он хрипло — Вальебург впервые расслышала голос своего жениха, — не гневись понапрасну и не омрачай нашего радостного пира. Отныне ты мой родич, мой друг, мой почтенный отец. В любой распре я на твоей стороне, — Морла злился, но не позволял ярости взять нас собой верх. Он говорил ровно и даже с некоторой теплотой, только одно его тонкое, покрытое красноватой сетью сосудов, заостренное ухо слегка подергивалось. Если бы Вальебург сидела ближе, то услышала бы, как позвякивают мелкие бронзовые серьги. — Не будем ссориться, — продолжал Морла. — Мир между нашими домами достался нам, родич, дорогой ценой. Назначь виру за твоего элайра — и я выплачу ее, какой бы большой она ни была. А убийца… Убийцу я объявляю вне закона на моей земле, — он поднялся на возвышение, где стояло карнроггское кресло, обвел взглядом притихшую толпу и, выпрямившись — обычно Морла немного сутулился, — возгласил: — Пусть услышит мою волю каждый свободный эс, раб или женщина! С этого дня и до Последнего Рассвета никто не должен помогать Эадану, сыну фольдхера Райнара, давать ему пищу, кров или указывать путь. Тот же, кто посмеет ослушаться, сам будет объявлен вне закона и станет таким же бесславным изгнанником — вот мое слово.


	3. Глава 3

Люди Хендрекки одобрительно загудели. Они убедились, что карнрогг Тьеберн мудр и справедлив, пусть и был долгое время их заклятым врагом. Видно, не зря их господин поспешил породниться с Морлой и заключить союз с Карна Гургейль. Суровость, с которой Морла судил своего домочадца, восхитила южан. Так и надлежит поступать достойному правителю. Их прежняя неприязнь к гуорхайльцам поутихла; родичи невесты — даже те, кто прежде не одобрял союза с Морлой — уже с большей охотой сели за пир. Не веселился лишь Авендель Кег-Догрих: выкуп за смерть Альскье достался Хендрекке, а не ему.

Тело Альскье вынесли на двор, чтобы оно не начало смердеть в тепле бражного зала. Хендрекка сказал, поднимая турий рог: «Что за свадьба без кровопролития?» — и его люди рассмеялись. Смеялись и гости из Руда-Моддур, Вилтенайра и Фальгрилата, но лица элайров Морлы потемнели. Им не было дела до Эадана, сироты без родни и имущества, но их покоробило, что Морла с такой легкостью уступил Хендрекке своего человека. Что, если завтра южане затеют ссору с одним из них, дружинников Морлы? Что же, и тогда Морла пойдет на поводу у своего новоявленного тестя, позабыв заслуги воинов Гуорхайля? Многие стали вспоминать, что фольдхер Райнар, отец Эадана, был отважным элайром, до саней Орнара верой и правдой служившим карнроггу Морле. Разве Эадан не был в своем праве, когда отомстил убийце отца? И разве не следовало Морле принять в этом споре его сторону, а не сторону южан, давних врагов Гуорхайля? Карнрогг должен защищать своих элайров так же, как они защищают его — таков древний закон! Элайрам Морлы казалось, что их господин переменился: пренебрегает ими, своими преданными воинами и земляками, в угоду Пучеглазому. Из страха перед своим карнроггом они промолчали, когда Морла изгонял Эадана из родного карна, и ни один из них не встал на его защиту; но теперь, когда дело было сделано, всякий желал показать себя достойным сыном Орнара и говорил другому, что карнрогг Тьярнфи поступил дурно. Поправ закон, он навлекает на себя и своих людей гнев богов!

Старший сын Морлы Ульфданг слушал эти разговоры и печалился. Не в первый раз приходилось ему слышать, как отца называют недостойным сыном Орнара и дурным владыкой, и в глубине души Ульфданг знал, что людская молва не лжет. Его отец, которого Ульфданг, как и подобает почтительному сыну, любил всем сердцем, частенько совершал то, что расходилось с древним законом и честью свободного эса. Это ранило сердце Ульфданга, недаром прозванного Честным.

Могучий воин, не знающий страха, верный сын Орнара, настоящий герой Трефуйлнгида, всю свою жизнь Ульфданг стремился поступать так, как велит ему честь. Никогда не прекословил он отцу и не осуждал его вслух, но втайне страдал, что Тьярнфи Морла совсем не похож на благородных карнроггов из песен. Отец говорил, что Ульфданг унаследовал мягкий нрав матери, доброй Ванайре. Давно, когда Ульфданг был еще молод, отец хотел объявить наследником второго сына, Ниффеля, ибо знал, что для честного Ульфданга тяжки будут отцовский меч и отцовская власть. Тогда Ульфданг видел свою жизнь прямой и белой: блистающая дорога подвигов, которой он пройдет плечом к плечу со своим побратимом, и славная гибель в конце пути. Ибо достойная память — лучшая награда для воина… Но после брату Ниффелю пришлось обещать себя Безглазой Женщине, ужасной повелительнице преисподней, и Морла снова назвал наследником Ульфданга. Часто отец с тревогой и жалостью смотрел на старшего сына, прозревая, что нелегко ему будет удержать меч Гуорхайль; а сам Ульфданг мрачнел, представляя свое будущее правление. Неужто и ему придется лгать, нарушать клятвы и совершать подлости во благо рода, подобно другим карнроггам?

Отец сговорился с Хендреккой идти на Карна Вилтенайр, как только минет Дунн Скарйада. Ульфданг полагал, что дело это достойное: в конце концов, Тьярнфи Морла был побратимом сына старого карнрогга Атенгела Хада и обладает куда большим правом на меч Вилтенайр, чем нагулыш Вульфсти, рожденный от рабыни. Но ради мира с Хендреккой отец не задумываясь пожертвовал своим человеком, выросшим в его доме, сыном своего элайра… Эадан поступил недостойно, учинив смертоубийство на пиру у своего господина — но Морла совершил еще худшее деяние, несправедливо объявив его вне закона. Ульфданг знал не понаслышке, каково быть изгнанником. Он родился в ту пору, когда отец сам жил в чужом краю, в Карна Вилтенайр, а в родном Гуорхайле хозяйничали алчные родственники Морлы, оттеснившие молодого карнрогга от власти. И пусть Атенгел Хад, правитель Вилтенайра, отнесся к Тьярнфи Морле благосклонно и даже устроил ему женитьбу на своей воспитаннице Ванайре, Ульфданг помнил, как нелегко им жилось в чужом доме, среди чужих людей. До сих пор отец с горечью вспоминал свое изгнание — правда, добровольное — и обиды, что мальчишкой он претерпел от бесчестных родичей.

Каддгар Гурсобойца, молочный брат Ульфданга, заглянул ему в лицо. Верный побратим словно бы почувствовал печаль Ульфданга и положил руку на его плечо, ободряя и утешая без слов. Могучий Каддгар, сын хозяйки Карна Баэф Тагрнбоды, был неразговорчив, как и его сестра Атта, жена Ульфданга. В их дружбе обычно говорил Ульфданг, а Каддгар молчал. С младенчества они были неразлучны: после гибели карнрогга Гройне Ондвунна его жена Тагрнбода прислала Каддгара в Карна Вилтенайр заложником, и Тьярнфи и Ванайре взяли его к себе на воспитание. После, когда Морла вернулся в родной Гуорхайль, Каддгар последовал туда за своим побратимом — да и некуда ему было идти: мать не торопилась отдавать сыну Баэф, его наследие. Каддгар давно уже стал зрелым мужем и героем Трефуйлнгида; он совершил подвиг, отомстив гурсу Громовому Рыку за смерть отца. Но Тагрнбода крепко держала в руках свое владение, а Каддгар и не добивался его, предпочитая карнроггской власти вольную жизнь воина.

Люди говорили, что Ульфданг напрасно женился на сестре своего побратима, слепой Атте, ибо перед богами это — кровосмешение; недаром же их брак оказался бесплодным. Сватая дочь Хендрекки, Морла поначалу хотел, чтобы Ульфданг объявил о разводе с Аттой и женился на Вальебург. Ульфданг отказался. Он не испытывал любви к жене, слепой и бесплодной, равнодушной ко всем вокруг, даже к собственным родичам, — Атта была Говорящей с богами; но разводом с нею Ульфданг нанес бы обиду Каддгару. Сейчас он смотрел на Атту, сидевшую у противоположной стены на женской скамье, и раздумывал, правильно ли поступил, ослушавшись отца. Никто не женится на Говорящих с богами. Во всем похожая на брата — такая же сильная, костистая, черноволосая, с грубым скуластым лицом — Атта всё же казалась Ульфдангу незнакомой и устрашающей. Ее глаза были закрыты, голова — приподнята, словно она вслушивалась в шепот богов, на коленях лежали когтистые, как у ведьмы или мужчины, руки. Ульфданг ее побаивался. Ему вновь подумалось, не легче ли ему было бы с обычной, земной женой, которая слушала бы мужа, а не богов?

Вдруг Атта, будто прочитав его мысли — а может, так оно и было — поднялась со скамьи. Медленно, по-прежнему с опущенными веками, она прошла сквозь толпу, двигаясь как во сне. Эсы почтительно расступались перед нею: всем было известно, что в доме Морлы живет Говорящая с богами, унаследовавшая свой дар от деда, карнрогга-ведуна Тельри Хегирика. Очутившись у возвышения, Атта остановилась перед креслом Морлы так же внезапно, как до того встала на ноги — точно чья-то невидимая рука дернула ее назад. В бражном зале смолкли все голоса. Гуорхайльцы смотрели на Атту испуганно, гости — с благоговением и одновременно с любопытством: им хотелось воочию убедиться в ее великой колдовской силе. То-то позавидуют им родичи, когда они вернутся в свои карна и расскажут, что довелось им увидеть в Ангкеиме!

Обратив ничего не выражающее лицо к карнроггу Морле, Атта распахнула мутные слепые глаза. Она заговорила другим, гулким и грозным голосом, какой рождался в ней, когда ее устами вещали всемогущие боги, Рогатые Повелители. В зловещей тишине Атта сказала свое пророчество:

— Мужайся, о Тьярнфи Морла! Рогатые повернулись к Карна Гуорхайль. Духи предков повернулись к Карна Гуорхайль! Они смотрят на твой Дом — на твой Дом и на Эадана Фин-Диада — и будут смотреть и не сводить глаз, пока не иссякнет Дунн Скарйада и не настанет конец великой ночи. Судьба твоего карна и твоего потомства вершится сейчас — мужайся!


	4. Chapter 4

Эадан вышел из Ангкеима и, кутаясь в овчину, побрел прочь. Было так темно, что баня, конюшни, житницы и хлева, крепкая крепостная стена, опоясывающая усадьбу карнрогга, кромка леса и истоптанный почерневший снег сливались друг с другом. Какое-то время Эадан шел почти наугад, полагаясь на свой нюх. В нос ему ударял то теплый запах скота, то аромат жареного мяса, доносящийся из бражного зала, то острый, терпкий дух лошадей. В холодную ночь Дунн Скарйады даже огромных злых волкодавов, обычно рыскавших по двору, пустили в дом, и вокруг Эадана не было ни души.

Постепенно он привык к темноте; его глаза тускло засветились во мраке. Приблизившись к воротам, Эадан остановился, высматривая стражников. Но те куда-то запропастились — видать, тоже зашли в бражный зал, чтобы отогреться, поглазеть на знатных гостей и перехватить что-нибудь от пиршественного стола. Эадану пришлось самому налечь на ворота. Наконец одна створка подалась, и Эадан протиснулся в узкий проем.

Он оперся спиной о ворота, переводя дух и озираясь по сторонам. Ледяной воздух обжигал легкие. Летел мелкий, редкий снег, оседая на заячьей шапке Эадана, облезлой от старости. Эадан размышлял, как ему теперь быть. Всю свою жизнь он провел в доме Морлы, среди его сыновей и элайров, их жен, работников и приживалов. Эадан поднимался, ел, ходил на охоту, пас лошадей, смотрел за скотиной и ложился спать вместе со множеством других эсов, и никогда он не был один. Даже если на охоте ему изменяла удача, Эадану не приходилось думать, что ему есть и во что одеваться — всегда находился тот, кто поделится едой или передарит поношенную одежду. Как и большинство молодых эсов, выросших в этот год, он сдружился с Мадге, весельчаком и смутьяном. Шумной ватагой они разгуливали по окрестным хуторам и затевали разные штуки, подчас небезобидные. Эадану нравилось такое житье. Он давно уже выучился держать себя с теми, кто выше него, почтительно, а с теми, кто ниже — с достоинством, но без высокомерия, и в Карна Гуорхайль его любили. Эадан не сомневался, что однажды станет элайром Тьярнфи Морлы, как его отец Райнар. Тогда-то Эадан заживет лучше прежнего: будет садиться за стол вместе с другими элайрами, ходить в походы и добывать себе славу и богатство в сражениях. Жизнь элайра привольна. Сколько раз, наблюдая, как Морла одаривает своих воинов мехами, оружием или четвертинами нашейных колец, Эадан завидовал им и мечтал, как скоро и сам будет принимать из рук карнрогга подарки и целовать полу его одежд в знак уважения.

И вот всё исчезло — «унеслось на слепых конях ночи», как поется в печальных песнях об одиноких скитальцах, растерявших свою родню и все свое достояние. Слушая их, воины Дома Морлы растроганно стенают и плачут — но никто из них не стал бы помогать настоящему изгнаннику, одинокому и презираемому всеми. Нет ничего хуже и постыднее этой доли. Эадан смотрел на мрачную стену леса перед собою, смаргивая с ресниц снежинки и непрошеные слезы, и ему не верилось, что то, о чем пелось в песнях и говорилось в былях о героях, произошло с ним самим. Рассказывают, предки Хендрекки Моргерехта и всей знати Карна Рохта тоже были изгнанниками. Правитель Карна Ванарих, давно исчезнувшего карна, прогнал своего мятежного элайра Эрдира Кег-Ньордру и его людей на юг, к самой границе Трефуйлнгида. Они пришли туда, поработили народец, там обитающий, и объявили эту землю своим карна. С тех пор правители Карна Рохта носят имя Моргерехт, что значит «изгнанник». Но то было давно, в незапамятные времена чудес и героев, и далекая слава Эрдира Моргерехта не утешала Эадана. Ибо отправившись в изгнание без коня, припасов и меча, да еще и в гиблую пору Дунн Скарйады, Эадан вернее найдет не высокое кресло карнрогга, а бесславную смерть.

В Дунн Скарйаду ужасная богиня Тааль, которую называли Безглазой Женщиной, чтобы не произносить вслух ее настоящее имя, носится верхом на белоглазом, клыкастом олене с двенадцатью рогами и змеиным хвостом, и хватает всех, кто попадется ей на пути — а после эсы находят несчастных, что замерзли насмерть в объятиях Тааль. Нечисть выходит из болот и чащоб, подходит к самым жилищам эсов и кричит на разные голоса, а воины Орнара, духи павших воинов, седлают снежные ветры и летают над Трефуйлнгидом, оглашая тишину воинственными кличами… Эадан вздрогнул — не то от страха, не то просто от холода. Дунн Скарйада — лучшее время для колдовства, но худшее — для странствий; а Эадану предстоял долгий путь.

Он решил пробираться в Руда-Моддур, владение Гунвара Эорамайна, куда испокон веку бежали изгнанники из Карна Гуорхайль. Когда сын Морлы Ангррод, одолев в поединках сыновей Ингрима Датзинге, выгнал их, законных властителей Карна Тидд, из их собственной земли, они ушли к карнроггу Эорамайну. Быть может, он приютит и Эадана… Зима удлиняет любую дорогу, а путь к Руда-Моддур и без того не близок. Эадан не слишком надеялся, что сумеет добраться туда живым. Среди юношей Карна Гуорхайль он слыл сильным и ловким, часто одерживал верх в играх и мог в одиночку справиться с необъезженным жеребцом, но куда ему тягаться с великой зимой Трефуйлнгида!

Эадан опять вздрогнул. Поначалу, согревшись в жарко натопленном Ангкеиме, он не мерз, но теперь мороз начал проникать через слои одежды и касался его тела ледяными пальцами. Эадану подумалось, что стоит ему помедлить еще немного — и он замерзнет насмерть прямо здесь, у ворот карнроггской усадьбы. Он плотнее запахнул овчину, надвинул шапку пониже и зашагал вперед по хрусткому снегу — быстро, чтобы согреться. Лес и заснеженные поля были серы, небо — черно. Ничто не шевелилось вокруг — даже зверье, спасаясь от холода, забилось в свои норы. Только сова аръюн, предвестница несчастий, тоскливо ухала в тишине.

Вскоре в темноте показались неясные очертания домов. Хутор Скеги Фин-Турстина — узнал Эадан. Он едва дышал из-за бьющего в лицо холодного ветра, замерз, а идти по снегу без лыж в такую даль было нелегко — и Эадан приостановился, с сомнением глядя на хутор Скеги. Он мог бы выпросить у тамошних людей какой-нибудь еды в дорогу или, на худой конец, просто согреться у огня… Но эсы, живущие неподалеку от карнроггской усадьбы, жили от милостей Морлы и слишком боялись его, чтобы принимать тех, кого карнрогг объявил вне закона. Они скорей убьют Эадана и пойдут в Ангкеим в надежде на награду, чем станут его кормить — тем более, в голодную зимнюю пору, когда каждый — будь то богатый господин или безземельный работник — страшится не дожить до весны. Эадан не знал, дошла ли весть о его изгнании до хутора Скеги — вряд ли кому-нибудь из пирующих у Морлы пришло бы в голову уйти в разгар празднования и потащиться через снег и мороз к хутору, пусть даже и ближнему. Но люди Скеги и без того могут догадаться, что за нужда заставила Эадана выйти в путь, когда даже беспечные бродяги стараются выпросить себе место у очага. Эадан отвернулся от хутора. Ему подумалось, что безопаснее всего уйти от усадьбы карнрогга как можно дальше и попытать счастья на восточных хуторах, больших и богатых, где люди привыкли жить своим умом и полагаться на себя, а не на милость и защиту Морлы. Там, говорят, каждый фольдхер мнит себя карнроггом на своей земле… Прибавив шагу, Эадан миновал хутор Скеги и сошел с широкой дороги, углубляясь в лес.

Он хорошо знал эту часть леса. Даже зимой он нередко охотился здесь с луком и стрелами или расставлял силки, но никогда прежде не входил сюда в Дунн Скарйаду. Эадану было не по себе. Он пробирался знакомым путем меж высоких, закованных в ледяной доспех сосен, стараясь глядеть себе под ноги, а не по сторонам — что, если за стволами, за поваленными деревьями, во тьме мелькнет чья-то ухмыляющаяся морда? Прежде лесным хозяевам не за что было гневаться на Эадана: он всегда оставлял угощение и Старшим, и Младшим; кланялся, входя в лес, и произносил слова благодарности, уходя с добычей; в положенные дни вместе с другими домочадцами Морлы приносил дары на болотах… Но великой ночью Дунн Скарйады эсам не место в лесу, где начинается веселье нечисти — это ее вотчина, владения Ку-Круха и Ддава и младших их родичей, духов деревьев, озер и болот. В другие дни они отступают в непролазные чащобы, таятся в болотных трясинах, сидят на дне гибельных омутов и ждут, ждут Дунн Скарйады, чтобы вновь завладеть отнятой у них землей. И вот когда на Трефуйлнгид опускается долгая ночь, они выходят из своих укрытий, справляют свадьбы и решают давние свои споры; потому-то старые люди говорят о снежной буре, что это Ку-Крух и Ддав ссорятся друг с другом.

В лесу было тихо — даже ветер, свистящий на равнине, здесь словно бы запутывался в ветвях и умирал. Идти стало труднее: приходилось перебираться через бурелом, петлять меж стволов, а иногда с ветвей обрушивались тяжелые снежные комья, будто кто-то злокозненный хотел подшутить над Эаданом. Снег набивался за шиворот и таял, стекая по спине. Чем больше Эадан углублялся в чащу, тем темнее становилось. Он уже едва различал тропу, а его глаза загорелись так ярко, что Эадан испугался: если кому-нибудь вздумается напасть на него, он будет отличной мишенью даже в кромешной тьме. Конечно, мало кто отважится войти в лес в такую пору, но сейчас, потерянный во мраке, среди угрюмых сосен, скрипов и неясных шепотков за спиной, Эадан боялся не только и не столько врагов из плоти и крови.

Долгое время он шел, ведомый лишь чутьем, свойственным всем эсам. Наконец он завидел свет — даже не свет, а слабое мерцание, подобное призрачному блеску снега. И правда, перебравшись через гнилой остов дерева и проскользнув под ветвями другого, Эадан увидел большую заснеженную поляну, сияющую в сравнении с темнотой, из которой Эадан вынырнул. Он прищурился, давая глазам привыкнуть к изменившемуся свету — вернее, к изменившейся тьме. Эадан вспомнил, что уже не раз бывал тут, на Полянах Лайса Тиана; значит, скоро будет опушка, новая дорога и холмы, за которыми начинаются пастбища Тьорна Фин-Эрды. Эадан приободрился. Где-то в глубине души его одолевали сомнения: слишком уж скоро он добрался до Тианских полян; но разве в Дунн Скарйаду, когда нет ни дня, ни ночи, ни солнца, ни звезд, возможно измерить, как долго ты в пути? Глаза и руки Эадана болели от холода, а всё тело ломило от усталости, и ему и правда казалось, что он идет уже очень, очень долго.

Лес редел, уступая густому колючему кустарнику — Эадан обдирал руки и раздирал и без того уже рваную овчину, пробираясь через него. Заснеженная земля круто спускалась вниз, из-за чего приходилось больше бежать, чем идти. Воздух изменился: прежде пахло снегом, хвоей и немного — гнилью, теперь же гнилостный дух стал гуще, и мороз уже не заглушал его. Эадан помедлил с мгновение, принюхиваясь к насторожившему его запаху. Теперь он начал замечать, что деревья, росшие у края поляны, не похожи на деревья вокруг Лайса Тиана, да и кусты там — Эадан помнил — росли не так густо. Снег под ногами уже не хрустел, а хлюпал, и, оглянувшись, Эадан обнаружил, что его следы наливаются водой. Он давно уже дрожал от холода так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, но тут от внезапной догадки его бросило в жар. Сам того не заметив, Эадан забрел в самое сердце леса — на болота Мундейре; зеленолицые, черногубые элайры Ддава выходят отсюда с факелами в руках — это их призрачные огни блуждают на болотах — и утаскивают на дно всех, кто посмеет явиться без приглашения во владения их ужасного господина. Перед началом Дунн Скарйады Эадан приходил сюда с дарами — он вмиг вспомнил и деревья эти, и кустарник, и болото, из-за снега кажущееся безобидной поляной. Вот куда завела его коварная нечисть! Эадан содрогнулся. Еще шаг или два — и им завладела бы трясина, из которой еще никому не удавалось спастись. Он повернул назад, спеша выбраться из гиблого этого места, — и вдруг почувствовал, что проваливается.

Эадан шагнул в сторону — почти отскочил — но одна его нога увязла, словно бы кто-то ухватился за нее цепкими лапами. С усилием Эадан выдернул ногу… И тут кочка, на которой он очутился, тоже начала уходить вниз. Эадан принялся озираться — кустарник, окаймляющий болото, темнел неподалеку, но между ним и Эаданом уже разливалась болотная чернота. Прежде он шел почти наугад и оттого теперь не мог припомнить, как именно спустился сюда; а между тем один неверный шаг — и ему конец… Гуорхайльцы, не в пример эсам из далекого северного Унутринга, не умели ходить по болотам; пуще смерти они боялись их и верили, что каждого, кого судьба занесла на болото, ждет неминуемая гибель. Эадана охватило смятение. В голове всё путалось; он то впадал в оцепенение, то вдруг начинал прыгать с кочки на кочку, уже не замечая, что вместо того, чтобы пробираться к берегу, углубляется в болото. Его сапоги набрали воды, переставлять ноги стало еще труднее. Неожиданно справа от Эадана, совсем близко, что-то заклокотало, забурлило и с громким всплеском вырвалось из-под тонкого слоя снега. Эадан невольно отпрянул… Его правая нога не нашла опоры — он потерял равновесие, покачнулся и рухнул в трясину.

На одно страшное мгновение Эадан с головой погрузился в теплую болотную жижу. Сразу же вынырнул, задыхаясь, отчаянно молотя руками и ногами, чувствуя, как намокшая одежда тянет обратно. Из-за темноты и воды, резавшей глаза, Эадан почти ничего не видел; на ощупь он пытался отыскать хоть что-то, за что можно ухватиться. Один раз его пальцы скользнули по чему-то твердому, вроде камня, но Эадан потерял его прежде, чем успел это осознать. Он закричал, захлебываясь болотной водой, и с еще большим остервенением принялся рваться из хваткой трясины. Вновь под ладонью оказался тот камень — теперь уж Эадан вцепился в него изо всех сил. Он протянул руку дальше и ощутил пальцами влажный, мягкий мох; сорвался, вновь подтянулся, скребя когтями по мху… и, тяжело дыша, повалился грудью на каменный выступ.

Эадан все еще был по пояс в болоте: у него недоставало сил вылезти полностью. Камень под ним тоже оказался теплым. Эадан погладил его, будто живое существо. Впереди, насколько Эадан мог различить в темноте, простирался все тот же мшистый камень. Собравшись с силами, Эадан рванулся вперед и выполз на камень. Он полежал немного, успокаивая дыхание, потом поднялся — ноги дрожали — и побрел, надеясь, что камень выведет его из болота. Эадан не знал, что станет делать в лесу — он никогда не бывал по ту сторону Мундейре; не знал, как найдет дорогу к восточным хуторам. Его одежды промокли насквозь, он потерял шапку в болоте, в сапогах хлюпала вода — и мрачно Эадан думал о том, что, избегнув смерти в теплой трясине, он примет смерть от гибельного холода в лесу.

Впереди показалось нечто темное, лишь слегка посеребренное снегом — верно, снег здесь таял. Приблизившись, Эадан увидел земляную насыпь с отверстием, таким узким, что в него едва мог протиснуться взрослый мужчина. Опустившись на четвереньки, Эадан заглянул внутрь и ничего не увидел, зато учуял едкий запах дыма. Совсем недавно здесь разжигали огонь. Эадан вздрогнул при мысли о том, кто мог подниматься сюда из зловещего болота Мундейре и готовить неведомо какую пищу в землянке, подозрительно похожей на могильный холм; но из отверстия дышало теплом, а Эадан обессилел после сражения с трясиной и совсем замерз… Призвав на помощь всю свою смелость, он просунул руку в отверстие и, пошарив в пустоте, нащупал веревочную лестницу.

Когда Эадан спустился, на всякий случай держа в зубах нож, его встретила мертвая тишина. Он замер у лестницы, прислушиваясь. Ни шороха, ни звука дыхания. Если тут и был кто-то живой («Или неживой», — со страхом подумал Эадан), то он покинул это место. Переложив нож в правую руку и вытянув руки перед собой, Эадан осторожно пошел вперед. После каждого удара сердца он ожидал, что пол под ним разверзнется и он вновь окажется в болоте, а землянка эта и запах костра — лишь наваждение, насланное сынами Ддава. Но землянка никуда не исчезала, а через несколько шагов Эадан разглядел в темноте чуть тлеющие угли. Эадан бросился к ним.

Он надеялся раздуть огонь; тогда можно будет обсушить одежду, согреться и, если повезет, хотя бы немного поспать в тепле, пока не вернулся таинственный хозяин землянки. Присев на корточки, Эадан склонился над углями и принялся раздувать их. Угли заалели ярче. К лицу Эадана поднялись струйки дыма; появился первый, пока еще крохотный лепесток пламени. Эадан заулыбался, гордясь своей победой. За холодом, за пережитым на Мундейре страхом смерти, за этим слабым огоньком, столь драгоценным сейчас, поблекли и затерялись в памяти Эадана и унижение его в Ангкеиме, и изгнание. Так же, как благодатным летом Эадан забывал о тяготах зимы, а в урожайные годы — о годах голодных, теперь он забыл о постигшем его несчастье и радовался огню и теплу. Устроившись на голом каменном полу и положив нож рядом с собой, Эадан стянул с ног сапоги, снял промокшую, липнущую к телу одежду и улегся у огня.

Отблески пламени метались вокруг, как живые. Они порождали тени, но Эадан слишком устал, чтобы бояться. В конце концов, Ддав не выпустил бы его из Мундейре, если бы желал ему смерти. Разморенный теплом, Эадан начал засыпать… И вдруг проснулся. Вокруг ничего не изменилось — ничего из того, что можно было увидеть или услышать — но всем своим существом Эадан ощутил, что тишина стала иной, а темнота всколыхнулась, приняв в себя кого-то еще. Эадан схватил нож. Он обернулся, занося руку — и в тот же миг на него обрушился удар.

Эадан опрокинулся на спину. С изумлением он смотрел, как на глаза наползает багровая пелена. Он попытался встать и не смог. Что-то потекло по лицу, из разбитого лба; Эадан заморгал, все так же удивляясь: что это, кровь? Боли он не чувствовал. Еще никому не удавалось подкрасться к нему незамеченным… Пальцы, холодные, как у самой Смерти, ухватили Эадана за ноги и потянули куда-то. Он понял: его тащат обратно в болото. Элайры Ддава вышли из Мундейре со своими призрачными факелами и утаскивают его обратно в болото. «От них не вырваться», — подумал Эадан — и черная трясина сомкнулась над ним.


	5. Chapter 5

Чье-то дыхание касалось его лица — первое, что Эадан ощутил после черноты и тишины беспамятства. Он лежал на теплом каменном полу; было душно, пахло болотом и дымом. В голове нарастал гул — пульсируя, он приближался, становился громче, громче, громче… Эадан застонал. Он вспомнил трясину Мундейре, как он тонул в омерзительно-теплой густой жиже, а дальше — ничего. Во рту все еще стоял отвратительный привкус болотной воды, смешиваясь со вкусом крови. Нечто влажное, липкое — руки, а быть может, губы — касалось его лица и голого тела. Эадану пришло на ум, что он, верно, лежит на дне Мундейре и рабыни Ддава, утопленницы с растрепанными волосами и мутными мертвыми глазами, целуют его. Они прижимались к нему и обвивали руками его шею. «Ну уж нет, проклятые шлюхи, я еще жив!» — крикнул им Эадан, но не услышал своего голоса. Он взбрыкнул, вырываясь из гибельных объятий, — утопленница глухо охнула и исчезла в пучине — и Эадан бросился бежать.

Тело не слушалось, движения казались Эадану медленными, неуклюжими — наверное, так и бывает, когда ты во владениях Ддава. Уже отбежав, как ему думалось, на порядочное расстояние, он обнаружил, что на самом деле ползет на четвереньках. Теперь Эадан видел, что, спасаясь от утопленниц, забрался в чье-то жилище: пол был каменным, а стены и свод — земляными, и на стенах плясали красные отблески пламени. Он уже был здесь, вспомнил Эадан, — был, когда выбрался из болота; да, он не утонул тогда в Мундейре, а выбрался на теплый мшистый камень и нашел землянку, а потом… Эадан наклонил голову, дожидаясь, когда голова перестанет кружиться и стены землянки, плавающие перед глазами из стороны в сторону, остановятся.

Позади он слышал тяжелое дыхание и стоны — дрожащие, жалобные, оттого еще более жуткие. Существо, которое он ударил ногой, скорчилось в темноте. Эадан испугался. Его рука метнулась к поясу, где в кожаных ножнах висел нож, но ни ножен, ни пояса, ни даже одежды на нем не оказалось; да и поможет ли обыкновенное оружие против кого-то из Младших? Эадан впился взглядом в фигуру за кругом света от костра. Тварь казалась хилой, и ростом была куда ниже Эадана, но кто знает, каковы ее темные колдовские силы… Что она там делает? Затаилась в темноте и выжидает… Хочет, чтобы Эадан подошел к ней. Тогда болотная тварь бросится на него и задушит. «Не дождешься, Ддавово отродье», — мрачно подумал Эадан, отползая еще дальше. Вдруг пол закончился — и Эадан, перекувыркнувшись, грохнулся спиной о камень.

Со страху ему почудилось, что он рухнул в бездну, но когда Эадан приподнял звенящую от боли голову и взглянул вверх, то понял, что пролетел всего-то две ступени. Под руками что-то скользило и перекатывалось. Свет костра здесь тускнел, но даже в сумраке Эадан разглядел немыслимые сокровища: бронзовые умывальные чаши, железные тазы, кубки, кувшины и блюда, большие котлы и крючья для них, стальные пластины, упавшие с истлевших от времени кожаных рубах, золотые и серебряные нашейные кольца… А на возвышении, среди обломков сгнившего дерева — когда-то они были высоким карнроггским креслом — белела груда костей.

Сердце Эадана забилось чаще. Он вмиг сообразил, что землянка, напомнившая ему могильный холм, и впрямь оказалась могильником, а тварь, что напала на него — не нежить из болота, а могильный житель, охраняющий сокровища. Все знают, что если сумеешь убить могильного жителя, все сокровища достанутся тебе… Эадан не смог сдержать довольного смеха. Видел бы его сейчас Мадге! Вот бы он восхитился и позавидовал! Не каждому доведется найти могилу, полную сокровищ… Эадан повертел головой, прикидывая, чем бы убить могильного жителя. Он так радовался неожиданной удаче, что не сомневался в победе; даже страх перед нечистью на время отпустил его.

Прислушиваясь к всхлипам, доносившимся из темноты, Эадан взвесил в руке тяжелый позолоченный кубок. Жаль бить его о череп могильного жителя — вдруг на кубке останется вмятина? Эадан уже поставил ногу на первую ступень, когда ему на глаза попался удивительный меч. Клинок его был светел и чист, и украшен магическими знаками, дарующими удачу в сражении; а на рукояти, пусть и простой, поблескивал крупный змеиный камень. Несомненно, то было волшебное, заговоренное оружие, раз его не тронула ржавчина, — наверняка лишь этим оружием можно сразить могильного жителя. Отложив кубок, Эадан поднял меч обеими руками. У него по-прежнему кружилась голова, но меч словно бы вливал в него свою древнюю силу. С благоговением Эадан подумал, что благородный этот клинок принадлежал, верно, тому самому карнроггу, которого погребли здесь с такой расточительной пышностью.

«Отец Орнар, — скороговоркой пробормотал Эадан начало заклинания, — и вы, мои славные предки, Райнар, Эйфгир, Лайфе и Диад Старый, прошу вас, даруйте…» — но не договорил и в нетерпении взбежал по каменным ступеням. Могильный житель затих — Эадан слышал только его прерывистое, со свистом, дыхание. Эадан напрягал зрение, всматриваясь во мрак; глаза слезились от дыма. Опять накатил страх. Эадан заново начал свое заклинание — уже не вслух, а мысленно — и пошел во тьму. Чтобы покончить с могильным жителем, нужно отрубить ему голову и приложить голову к его ногам, иначе нежить вновь встанет. Занеся меч, Эадан приблизился к нему, стараясь ступать как можно тише, однако тот насторожился, отпрянул и, взвившись на ноги, метнулся прочь. Эадан кинулся за ним.

Могильный житель бежал прихрамывая, какими-то нелепыми скачками, на бегу подтягивая приспущенные штаны — Эадан без труда догнал бы его, если бы сам не пошатывался от слабости. Преодолевая боль и гул в ушах, Эадан успел ухватить его за ногу, когда тот уже карабкался по веревочной лестнице, — оба повисли, соскальзывая вниз вместе с лестницей, и, наконец, свалились. Могильный житель оказался сверху; он было вырвался, но Эадан поймал его за шиворот и бросил на пол, поражаясь, какой он легкий — точно ребенок. Сжав рукоять меча обеими руками, Эадан размахнулся — и могильный житель вдруг взвизгнул:

— Нет! Нет! Не убивай!

Эадан замер, не опустив меч: его поразило, что могильный житель заговорил. Правда, говорил тот странно, коверкая слова и произнося их так, словно не был приспособлен к речи смертных, и Эадана вновь охватил безотчетный страх перед неведомой силой, враждебной всему живому.

— Не убивай… — повторил могильный житель еле слышно, будто сорвал голос в крике. Он смотрел на Эадана снизу вверх сквозь спутанные грязно-белые волосы, страшный и жалкий, как затравленный зверь. Эадан приблизил меч к его лицу.

— Если я не убью тебя, — проговорил он, стараясь не подать виду, что едва держится на ногах, — что дашь ты мне в обмен на твою жизнь?

Долгими зимними вечерами старики в доме Морлы рассказывали страшные истории. Эадан с детства знал: если нечистая сила заговорила с тобою, должно потребовать у нее подарок или попросить совета; а растеряешься — горькая судьба постигнет тебя: вернувшись к родичам, начнешь ты тосковать по лесной глуши и сам побежишь от людей, как волк…

Могильный житель помолчал, раздумывая — может, решал, которое из сокровищ уступить дерзкому смертному, а может, попросту плохо понимал его язык. Наконец он ответил, указав глазами за спину Эадана:

— Много есть… — он пошевелил губами, припоминая нужное слово, — …богатств. Бери что хочешь. Потом уходи… Я проведу через болото… Укажу дорогу к селениям… Ты поклянешься, что не будешь говорить о том, что увидел.

Эадан отвел меч от его лица.

— Я возьму нашейные кольца, — решил он, — и чаши, сколько смогу унести. И этот меч.

Могильный житель вдруг вскинулся — Эадан приготовился поразить его мечом, но тот вновь опустился на пол, точно обмяк, и заговорил просительным тоном:

— Нет, нет, не меч!.. Бери всё, не меч… Нельзя брать! Меч узнают, узнают, и тогда меня… — он осекся, как будто сказал больше, чем следовало, и уставился куда-то в сторону.

Эадан с сожалением посмотрел на меч: ему не хотелось оставлять тут такую добрую вещь, тем более что Эттармёрни, меч отца, Эадану не достался: его забрал себе Йортанраг Морла.

— Что не так с этим клинком? На нем лежит проклятье?

Могильный житель часто закивал.

— Ты… — Эадан хотел сказать: «Ты лжешь», но покачнулся и упал на колени. Его стошнило, и он еще долго сидел, согнувшись, опираясь на меч, а в голове будто молот гулко бил о наковальню. Эадан посмотрел на могильного жителя — тот следил за ним с боязливой настороженностью и не нападал, хотя мог бы. Эадан подумал, что это заколдованный меч хранит его — вот почему могильный житель не желает его отдавать.

— Эй, — просипел Эадан, ткнув мечом в воздух рядом с могильным жителем, — есть ли у тебя вода? Принеси-ка мне напиться.

— Есть вода, — эхом отозвался тот. Поднявшись, он поковылял куда-то в темноту, опасливо оглядываясь на Эадана, — и правда вскоре вернулся с чашей полной воды. — Горячая, — сказал он.

«Должно быть, меч имеет над ним силу», — подумал Эадан. Грозя могильному жителю мечом, чтобы тому не вздумалось вновь напасть, Эадан отыскал у костра в ворохе своей одежды пояс — хороший пояс, крепкий и почти новый, подарок доброго Сиандела — и связал могильному жителю руки за спиной. Потом оделся, на всякий случай положив меч между собой и нежитью, сел у огня и принялся пить, обжигая горячей водой язык и небо. Вода отдавала болотом, и Эадана опять замутило.

Могильный житель все глядел на него не отрываясь — Эадана беспокоил его взгляд.

— Ты, — бросил ему Эадан, — не смотри на меня, не то глаза выколю.

Тот ничего не ответил, только еще сильнее побледнел и съежился, опустив голову. Белые пряди упали ему на лицо. Он и сам был весь белый, прозрачный, только под глазами залегли синеватые тени. Эадан дивился: прежде он думал, что могильные жители похожи на мертвецов, а этот, пусть и тощий, со впалыми щеками и темными провалами глаз, все же выглядел подозрительно живым. Он был в истрепанном женском платье без рукавов, надетом поверх тесной для него детской рубахи. Из-под ворота выскользнула золотая цепочка тонкой работы — такую редко увидишь в Трефуйлнгиде. На цепочке поблескивал глаз бога, какой носят хризы: две дуги, всегда напоминавшие Эадану не глаз, а рыбу. Эадан фыркнул от досады.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы нечистый дух был истинноверцем, — сказал он.

Тот, кого Эадан принял за могильного жителя, вскинул глаза.

— Что? Я не… Я плохо понимаю. Ты сказал, я истинноверец? — он заметно беспокоился, похоже, опасаясь, что Эадана разозлит его вера.

— Ты хриз, — определил Эадан. — Теперь ясно, почему ты такой дохлый. А я-то, дурень, принял тебя за… Еще подарок у тебя просил, тьфу! — Эадану стало стыдно за свой страх. Проклятое болото сыграло с ним шутку… Он откинулся на спину. У него все еще кружилась голова, в ушах гудело и где-то внутри размеренно билась тупая боль. Эадану хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда, но он чувствовал, что не сможет. Он закрыл глаза.

— Значит, легенды не лгут, — задумчиво произнес он через некоторое время. — Роггайна и правда погребли у нас, в Гуорхайле. Подумать только… Я нашел могилу Райнара Красноволосого. Наверно, это добрый знак.

Он обращался больше к самому себе, но «могильный житель» решил, что должен отозваться.

— Ты знал его… который здесь похоронен?

Его слова показались Эадану смешными.

— Чудной ты. Не найдется такого эса в Трефуйлнгиде, кто не слыхал бы о Райнаре Красноволосом, повелителе четырех карна. В стародавние времена он правил нашей землей и еще Вилтенайром, Тиддом и Руда-Моддур. Правители этих карна ведут от него свой род. Оттого они все рыжие… Его убил собственный сын, Аостейн; верные элайры отнесли тело роггайна в лес, положили рядом его любимого коня, его рабов и все его сокровища и насыпали могильный холм, а после пришли болота и окружили могилу, чтобы никто не потревожил великого роггайна. Так рассказывается в песнях, что распевают на пирах в здешних краях, дабы потешить карнроггов. Неужели не слышал? Э, да вы, хризы, вообще ничего не знаете, — заключил Эадан, не дав хризу ответить. — Вот разговоров-то будет, когда я заявлюсь в Ангкеим с сокровищами Райнара Красноволосого! — протянул Эадан — и внезапно помрачнел: вспомнил, что в Ангкеим ему уже не вернуться. Никто не узнает, какой удачей одарил его своенравный Этли… Но, может, того и желают боги? Может, слава ждет его вдали от родной земли, в Карна Руда-Моддур, где волосы у эсов красны как ржавчина?

— Пусть так, — подумал Эадан, не заметив, что говорит вслух. — Я заберу сокровища и подарю их карнроггам Руда-Моддур. Я возложу на колени Гунвару Эорамайну меч его славного предка, Райнара Красноволосого, — кто сочтет недостаточным столь великий дар? Эорамайн будет мне благодарен. Он окажет мне всяческие почести и посадит рядом с собою, он подарит мне меч и коня, и крепкий щит, и доспех, украшенный светлой бронзой, и…

— Но это не Райнара меч! — перебил Эадана хриз. В его голосе звучала тревога. — Не видишь? Не старый. Нет ржавчины… Не бери его. Это плохой меч. Это… Ниффеля Морлы меч.

Эадан нахмурился, недовольный, что его отвлекли от мечтаний о награде.

— Что ты мелешь, сумасшедший хриз? Ниффель — балайр. Балайры не носят мечей, — он покосился на меч, словно ждал, что из темноты возникнет ужасный сын Морлы и вырвет у него, Эадана, руки за то, что тот посмел прикоснуться к его мечу.

Хриз тоже смотрел на меч.

— Я забрал у Ниффеля, когда этот был не балайр, — сказал он. Немного подумав, поправился: — …когда Ниффель не был балайром еще. Возьмешь меч — увидит кто-то. Расскажет Морле… Морла узнает. Узнает… обо мне.

— И что с того? — хмыкнул Эадан — но меч все-таки от себя отодвинул. — Что Морле за дело до тебя? Ты что, раб Ниффеля, украл у него меч и сбежал? Вот уж не думал, что у Тьярнфингов были когда-нибудь рабы-хризы. Кто ты вообще такой?

— Никто, — резко сказал хриз и отвернулся. Это слово он произнес неправильно — Эадан разобрал нечто вроде «керхе».

— Я родился в Карна Гуорхайль, — сказал Эадан, недоверчиво взглянув на хриза. — Всю свою жизнь я прожил в доме Морлы. Но никогда я не слыхал о рабе по имени Керхе, укравшем меч у Ниффеля-балайра. Ты или лжешь, или сошел с ума от житья в могиле, среди костей и болотных духов. Видно, нечисть тебя любит, раз ты узнал дорогу через Мундейре. Я сохраню тебе жизнь, чтобы ты провел меня через болота, но меч я заберу и золото с серебром — тоже. И если ты страшишься наказания, то разумней было бы тебе отсюда уйти, а не сидеть у Морлы под самым носом.


	6. Chapter 6

Тот, кого Эадан принял за беглого раба, исподлобья глянул на своего пленителя. О чем говорит этот эс? За годы одиночества он отвык от языка обитателей Трефуйлнгида, такого же грубого и примитивного, как они сами; да и прежде он не слишком хорошо его знал. Он родился в сердце Трефуйлнгида, в Карна Гуорхайль, в доме карнрогга Тьярнфи Морлы, но с самого появления на свет эсы и всё эсское были чужды ему. Мать, знатная эреанка, дочь тирванионского наместника, окружала себя истинноверскими служителями, богомолками, прислужницами, привезенными из отцовского дома в Тирванионе, священными книгами и иконами. Она словно пыталась оградить себя от враждебного чужого мира, в котором очутилась по воле отца и неких невидимых властителей, разыгрывающих из далекого императорского дворца очередную партию какой-то сложной, хитроумной и дальновидной игры. А она, Исилькратис Камламетен, была для них всего лишь незначительной фигурой. Империя, утвердившись в южном Карна Рохта, протягивала руки дальше на север в надежде подчинить себе весь Трефуйлнгид — Негидию, как называли его эреи, обширную землю, пока еще подвластную диким и неразумным хадарским племенам, не мыслившим свою жизнь без пиров и кровопролития.

Посланцы императора обещали Тьярнфи Морле подарки, титул авринта, поддержку в его нескончаемых войнах с соседями — и Исилькратис, залог дружбы между всесильной империей и негидийским царьком. Неравным показался надменной эреанке этот брак, скудной и унизительной — жизнь среди диких хадаров, в зловонии нечистот и немытых тел, в насквозь прокопченном сарае, который они почитали за дворец, где зимою люди, рабы и собаки спали вповалку и справляли нужду прямо в доме. Исилькратис не могла есть то, что готовили в доме Морлы, не могла без презрения смотреть на хадаров, не понимала и не желала понимать их речь. Но что-то изменилось в столице, в императорском дворце — посланцы, прежде наперебой сулившие Морле бесчисленные блага, вдруг начали покидать Карна Гуорхайль. Непобедимая эрейская армия, которая вот-вот должна была прийти на помощь Морле в его войне с Хендреккой Моргерехтом, оказалась такой же призрачной, как и обещанные дары — и от дружбы с «хризским роггайном» у Тьярнфи Морлы остался лишь бесполезный титул — никто в Гуорхайле не мог его толком выговорить — и столь же бесполезная жена. В ту пору, когда Морла, не привыкший к тонкостям эрейской дипломатии, негодовал на вероломных хризских свиней, Исилькратис родила ему сына.

Она назвала дитя Валезириан, в честь своего отца, тирванионского наместника Валезия Камламетена. Морле не понравилось странное для его уха хризское имя, но женщина вправе наречь своего первенца так, как ей вздумается, — и Морла махнул рукой. Ему не было дела до маленького хриза, росшего у юбки матери среди страшноватых изображений хризских богов и душистого дыма, от которого кружится голова, среди строгих, похожих на ворон истинноверок, беспрерывно шепчущих что-то на своем языке (Морла принимал их за ведьм, а их молитвы — за заклятия).

Валезириан помнил, как мать всегда пугалась, когда к ней входил этот некрасивый рыжий человек с глазами точно у хищной птицы, — как волновались монахини, еще плотнее окружая свою благодетельницу, как кормилица заслоняла его своим тучным телом и как духовник матери бегал глазами, скороговоркой переводя слова негидийца. Сонный, наполненный воскурениями и скукой воздух сгущался, окрашивался тревогой и неясным страхом — и что-то сжималось у маленького Валезириана в животе, хоть он и не понимал, что случилось со взрослыми. Выглядывая из-за широких бедер кормилицы, он со страхом и в то же время с любопытством смотрел на чужака, пытаясь угадать, что в его лице или фигуре внушает остальным такой ужас и такую глубокую неприязнь. Наверное, это всё из-за длинных, желтоватых когтей у него на руках. Или из-за зубов, тоже желтоватых и заостренных, как у демонов на страшных картинках из книг, которые читали вслух для матери. Но волосы у этого человека, светло-рыжие, были заплетены в две толстые косы и заткнуты за пояс, а в ушах висели серьги — это казалось Валезириану смешным и нелепым, и он дивился, отчего взрослые не смеются.

Однажды чужак заметил его взгляд и сказал что-то, щелкнув пальцами. Духовник оглянулся на Валезириана — мальчик заметил тревогу в его взгляде. «Подойди к отцу, дитя», — велели ему. Валезириан вышел из-за кормилицы, сделал шаг и нерешительно оглянулся на мать — та не произнесла ни слова, не пошевелилась, только побледнела так, словно с ее лица сошли все краски. Это испугало Валезириана — он подумал, что сделал что-то дурное и мать на него сердится, как частенько бывало. Но тут духовник легко подтолкнул его, и Валезириан оказался прямо перед чужим человеком.

Валезириан оробел. Он боялся задрать голову и взглянуть чужаку в лицо, поэтому смотрел на его сапоги с красно-зеленой вышивкой и блестящими украшениями на концах завязок. Их блеск завораживал. Тот снова заговорил, называя его Вальзиром, — Валезириан посмотрел через плечо на мать и духовника, не зная, чего хочет от него этот человек, противно пахнущий дымом и жирной негидийской едой. Валезириан хотел было отойти, снова юркнуть за кормилицу, как вдруг чужак подхватил его на руки, подбросил и сразу же поймал. У Валезириана перехватило дыхание. Никто не проделывал с ним такое прежде — и ему показалось, что этот человек, которого все так боялись, хочет сотворить с ним нечто ужасное. Валезириан замер, расширившимися глазами глядя на отца. Тот рассмеялся — Валезириана испугал его смех, слишком громкий для места, где говорили приглушенными голосами. Мальчик скривился и тихонько захныкал, силясь вырваться, протянул руки к кормилице. Это словно вывело Исилькратис из оцепенения — она бросилась к сыну, забрала его у Морлы и, прижав к себе, принялась исступленно целовать, нисколько не успокаивая, а наоборот, пугая его еще больше.

Сейчас, вспомнив тот далекий эпизод из детства, Валезириан почувствовал, как в животе вновь скручивается и тянет то мучительное, дрожащее чувство, от которого во рту становится горько. Валезириан тщетно убеждал себя, что это от голода. Он привык мириться со своими воспоминаниями. Они наплывали будто бы сами по себе, окружали, расцвечивали темноту его жилища тусклыми образами прошлого; иногда они переходили в тяжелые сны, а иногда растворялись без следа. Отчего ему вспомнилось именно это? Валезириан осторожно поменял позу. Руки, стянутые поясом, начинали затекать. Он уже пробовал высвободиться, но этот треклятый негидиец связал его крепко. Что он с ним сделает? Кажется, он не намерен его убивать. Хотя кто знает, что творится в темной душе дикаря… Валезириан снова взглянул на хадара — тот лежал прикрыв веки, и Валезириан не мог определить, спит он или бодрствует. На лбу темнел след от удара. Валезириан усмехнулся: неплохо он его приложил! Надо было добить его сразу, а не… Валезириан прервал мысль. Даже разговаривая с самим собой он стыдился назвать свой грех. В глубине души он всегда знал, что однажды эта его слабость обернется против него самого. Даже если негидиец не убьет его — на что не стоит слишком надеяться — то заберет меч; он вернется к своим сородичам и расскажет о том, где раздобыл оружие… Валезириан похолодел. Может, ему удастся завести хадара в трясину и утопить — конечно, дикарь куда сильнее Валезириана, но он не знает болота… Хотя ему хватит ума идти за Валезирианом след в след…

— Что, прикидываешь, как бы меня прикончить? — сказал Эадан, неожиданно открыв глаза.

Валезириан вздрогнул.

— Н-нет… Просто… больно. Руки…

Эадан перевернулся на живот и прямо посмотрел на хриза — тот опять опустил голову.

— Что с того? Терпи, — сказал Эадан. — Если б я вовремя не очухался, ты бы меня до смерти забил. Сам понимаешь, приятель рыбопоклонник, — мне не хочется, чтобы ты довел дело до конца.

Валезириан не ответил. Негидиец уже не казался ему ни красивым, ни соблазнительным, каким увиделся ему прежде, когда лежал без сознания, оглушенный ударом. Напротив, сейчас он неуловимо напоминал Валезериану ненавистного карнрогга Морлу, пусть и не был схож с ним обликом: Морла невысок и узкоплеч, с тонкими хищными чертами, а этот — рослый и широкоплечий; да и волосы у него не рыжие. Но Валезириан угадывал в нем ту же угрозу, что он угадывал в Морле — во всех них, этих вспыльчивых, воинственных хадарах, которых так боялась его мать. Валезириану живо вспомнились шумные пиршества — а вернее сказать, попойки — где приближенные Морлы, такие же, как этот юноша, стучали чашами и горланили однообразные песни грубыми хриплыми голосами. В такие ночи маленький Валезириан не мог уснуть, чувствуя, что в темноте, окруженная своими верными святыми женщинами, мать тоже не спит и с колотящимся сердцем прислушивается к то нарастающему, то затихающему шуму бражного зала.

— Ты… не низкого рождения, верно это? — спросил Валезириан. С непривычки голос его не слушался.

Эадан удивленно вскинул на него глаза.

— Да, — ответил он. — Мой отец Райнар Фин-Диад был элайром карнрогга. Если ты и вправду когда-то служил Тьярнфингам, то должен был слышать о нем.

В голосе молодого хадара слышалась гордость за свой род. Они всегда кичились своими предками, такими же разбойниками и убийцами, которые пробавлялись тем, что грабили соседей и друг друга. Когда кому-нибудь из этих безбожников удавалось собрать вокруг себя достаточно людей, они отправлялись к воротам Тирваниона и требовали выкуп, угрожая ворваться в город и перебить всех жителей. Мать рассказывала Валезириану об одном таком набеге, который видела еще девочкой. Глядя куда-то поверх головы сына, она рассказывала о панике, поднявшейся в городе, о том, как ее отец и другие важные чиновники советовались друг с другом, как городская гвардия в блистающих на солнце доспехах шагала по улице мимо их дома. Тогда негидийцы ушли ни с чем, встреченные ливнем стрел со стен Золотого Города, богатств которого они так алкали. Слушая рассказы матери, Валезириан представлял себе ужасных дикарей-хадаров и сам исполнялся ужаса.

— Я слышал о нем, — проговорил Валезириан, повторяя слова негидийца. Он не помнил этого воина, Райнара, — возможно, Валезириан и видел его среди людей Морлы, но все они казались ему похожими друг на друга. Он не трудился различать их или запоминать их имена. Для Валезириана они сливались в одну враждебную, угрожающую ему и его матери силу, к которой он не испытывал ничего, кроме отторжения.

— Мой отец был славным воином, — тем временем рассказывал Эадан. — Он был верным элайром карнроггу Морле. Карнрогг наградил его землей и позволил жить своим домом… В сражениях с южанами отец добыл много богатств. У него был знаменитый меч именем Эттармёрни, крушащий врагов подобно великану-гурсу. Этим мечом он сразил множество людей из Карна Рохта, — Эадан говорил неторопливо, чуть нараспев, будто сказитель — так рассказывают о подвигах прежних дней. Ему нравилось говорить об отце, нравилось, что Райнар Фин-Диад был не раб и не простой работник без земли и дома, а прославленный воин и фольдхер, дружинник могущественного гуорхайльского карнрогга. И пусть сейчас его слушал один лишь жалкий хриз, Эадану все равно хотелось похвастать своим высоким рождением. — Отца убил человек Хендрекки Моргерехта по имени Альскье Кег-Догрих, — продолжал он. — Я отомстил ему, выплатил долг крови. Всякий скажет, что это достойный поступок. Поступок, дающий юноше право заплетать волосы и зваться воином…

Рассказывая о своей мести, Эадан и вправду видел все так, как говорил: узнав отцовское кольцо на пальце убийцы, он исполнился гнева. Его кровь воззвала о мести. Выхватив нож, Эадан приблизился к бесчестному злодею и пронзил его поганое змеиное сердце, доказав, что достоин зваться сыном отважного Райнара Фин-Диада и свободным эсом… Эадан и не думал о том, что испытал тогда на самом деле. Он не вспоминал свою растерянность, свой страх и нежелание сердить карнрогга, свою досаду на Мадге, из какого-то злого озорства подстрекавшего его к убийству. Что он мог сказать Тьярнфи Морле, судившему его столь сурово? Что должен был так поступить, иначе злые языки ославят его на весь Гуорхайль, и ему не станет житья в этом карна? Что, не убей он Альскье, он превратился бы в труса, презираемого всеми, отщепенца, подобного рабу, и уже никогда не поправил бы свою честь? Эадан — сирота без родни и имущества, бесправный юнец, ни разу не вкушавший хмель сражения; у него нет жены и тестя, и некому заступиться за него… Карнрогг Морла забрал фольд его отца и отдал его другому элайру. Мечом его отца сражается сын Морлы Йортанраг… Теперь же Морла изгнал его из родной земли. Где же правда? Ужели Отец Орнар ослеп? Ужели Трефуйлнгидом правят Ку-Крух, Тааль и Ддав? Эадан сам не заметил, как начал стенать и сетовать на злую судьбу, неосознанно повторяя слова из песен об изгнанниках. Ему стало жаль себя. Он раскачивался, воздевал руки и рвал на себе волосы, как то принято у эсов, хотя единственный его зритель не знал и не мог оценить красоты и благородства его страданий.

Валезириана испугала такая резкая перемена в его пленителе. Он почти не понимал, что тот говорит: речь стала совсем темной, сложной, и иногда Валезириану казалось, что хадар декламирует поэму. Валезириан предположил, что удар оказался сильнее, чем он думал, и у хадара помутился рассудок. Быть может, он вновь лишится сознания? Валезириан затаил дыхание, наблюдая за ним. Он знал, что убить негидийца не так-то просто — даже с мальчишками, что приходили на Мундейре за болотной ягодой, приходилось повозиться; а старуха, с которой он снял то платье, что носит теперь, отбивалась со свирепостью льва, как говорилось в книгах матери. На миг обманувшись надеждой, Валезириан вновь приуныл. Этот хадар молод и силен. Едва ли его сразят наповал головокружение или тошнота, которые он, верно, сейчас испытывает. Негидийцам свойственны истерические порывы — так говорил духовник матери. В прошлом Валезириану доводилось видеть, как пирующие в бражном зале вдруг вскакивали из-за столов, выхватывали ножи, и буйная их веселость сменялась беспричинной яростью; а бывало, что недавние враги неожиданно начинали обниматься и клялись друг другу в вечной дружбе, братаясь кровью, а другие, взирая на это, шумно их хвалили и плакали от умиления. Должно быть, нечто подобное и творилось сейчас с молодым хадаром — обхватив голову, он качался из стороны в сторону, произнося в пустоту длинные, запутанные фразы. Валезириан разбирал лишь отдельные слова — судьба, изгнанник, злосчастие, зима и ночь, имена языческих богов — но от горестного отчаяния, пронизывающего речь негидийца, неприятное чувство в животе Валезириана скручивалось еще туже. Им опять овладела тоска, тягучая и неизбывная, какая часто накатывала на него в одинокие ночи и дни. Ему подумалось, что он никогда не выйдет отсюда — никогда не увидит Тирванион, которым с детства грезил, а так и сгинет здесь, на болоте, в могильном холме, что когда-нибудь станет и его, Валезириана, могилой. Сколько еще он протянет? Всякий раз, когда снег укрывал лес, Валезириан боялся, что не переживет зиму. Он посмотрел на стену позади негидийца — пламя костра то ярко ее освещало, то опадало, и тогда сотни и сотни зарубок на стене тонули во мраке. Валезириан педантично отмечал каждый день, проведенный на Мундейре, и, охватив их взглядом, он ужаснулся, как долго пробыл здесь. Пробыл совсем один, в вечном страхе перед убийцами-хадарами и самым безжалостным и неумолимым убийцей — голодом…

— Юноша, — позвал он своего пленителя, — ты изгнанник, верно это? Куда идешь после проведу я… после того, как проведу я через болото?

Эадан непонимающе уставился на него.

— Что? Как чудно вы, хризы, лопочете… Будто пьяные… Спрашиваешь, куда я пойду после Мундейре? Уж точно тут не останусь. А тебе что за дело? — он нахмурился.

Валезириан помолчал, подбирая слова.

— Если уходишь из Гуорхайль… с тобой я ухожу, — сказал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Эадана. — Твоим рабом буду. Если желаешь.

Эадан хохотнул.

— На что мне раб? Я и себя-то прокормлю ли — не знаю, — он поворошил веточки в костре, чтобы огонь вспыхнул ярче. — А ты еще и вор… и убийца. Этот твой нож — что за мясо ты им разделываешь? Я узнал его, это нож старого Орнарина, раба с хутора Скеги, тем летом пропавшего в лесу. Скажешь, он успел подарить нож тебе, прежде чем утонул в болоте?

— Еще раз тогда подумай, — возразил Валезириан с неожиданной силой в голосе — Эадан даже перестал возиться с костром и взглянул на пленника с куда большим интересом. — Умею я многое, — сказал Валезириан твердо. — Искать еду. Воровать. Подкрадываться — никто не услышит. И убить я умею.

— Убийца из тебя неважный, — хмыкнул Эадан, показав на свою разбитую голову.

Валезириан отвернулся.

— Тебя не хотел я убить, — глухо сказал он. — Не хотел убить… сразу.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Эадан, опять откидываясь на спину, — пройдет время — увидим, на благо ты сохранил мне жизнь или себе на погибель. Только дурак верит улыбке Этли… Идем со мной, если хочешь. В прежние времена у моего отца были рабы из пленных южан — теперь же от его достатка не осталось ничего. Может, мое богатство начнется с тебя, по воле Орнара… — Эадан сложил руки в знак, призывающий помощь богов. — Но если вздумаешь обворовать меня, как своего прежнего хозяина, — добавил он, — жизни за жизнь не жди. Свободный эс не должник рабу.


	7. Chapter 7

Вальебург разбудил доносящийся из Ангкеима гул. Под него она вчера и заснула, обессилев после путешествия и долгого, будто бесконечного, первого дня свадьбы. Она провалилась в тяжелый сон под песню о роггайне Райнаре Красноволосом — а сейчас не успела открыть глаза, как услышала нестройный хор голосов, распевающий припев из все той же песни о Райнаре. Вальебург села, дрожа от холода. Неподалеку от спальной ниши стояла жаровня, но угли в ней едва тлели. Закутавшись в меховое одеяло, Вальебург подползла к краю постели и выглянула. В тусклом свете жаровни она увидела узкий проход между пустыми постелями, прибитую поверху полосу ткани, расшитую разноцветными нитями, и отсветы огней бражного зала, куда вел узкий крытый переход. Похоже, домочадцы Морлы давно уже встали — одна только Вальебург заспалась.

— Майетур, — позвала она свою рабыню. — Майетур, проснись, сонная ты корова! — Вальебург попыталась пнуть ее — ночью та спала на сундуке с приданым — но нащупала ногой только холодную металлическую оковку сундука. «Проклятая девка, — пробормотала Вальебург, забираясь обратно в постель. — Вечно ее Старший где-то носит». Делая вид, что сердится на рабыню, Вальебург сердилась на саму себя. Сколько раз в мечтах она воображала, как поутру завязывает мужу рукава рубахи, расчесывает ему волосы, помогает надеть сапоги… И проспала в первый же день! От стыда и досады кровь прилила к лицу Вальебург. Что ее хозяин подумает о ней? Сочтет ее плохой женой, не иначе… Верно, Морла нарочно не разбудил ее, чтобы после попрекать этим. Еще и Майетур куда-то запропастилась — из-за ленивой рабыни Вальебург приходится сидеть тут под одеялом, вместо того чтобы нарядиться как подобает и выйти к гостям.

Из прохода, ведущего в Ангкеим, послышались неторопливые шаги. Вальебург натянула одеяло до шеи, думая, что это кто-то из сыновей или элайров Морлы; но вскоре услыхала капризный детский голосок и голос женщины. Не слушая, что лопочет ребенок, женщина повторяла наигранно-усталым, равнодушным тоном:

— Нет, не получишь… Я сказала, не получишь! Нечего тебе… Нечего, я сказала…

Когда они поравнялись с хозяйским ложем, Вальебург увидела молодую женщину, смуглую и черноволосую, одетую как жена знатного эса, и девочку, которая плелась за нею, уцепившись за юбку. Заметив Вальебург, женщина остановилась.

— А вот и госпожа матушка проснулась, — сказала она с приветливой улыбкой. — Счастливо ль минула прошлая ночь?

— Хорошо спится в доме нашего хозяина, под его защитой, — вежливо ответила Вальебург. — Послушай, не видала ли ты, случаем, мою рабыню Майетур? Такая бойкая девка, черная, как Дунн Скарйада. Вот я ее выпорю, попадись только…

— Я, я видела! Я видела — вон там, я покажу! — закричала девочка. Мать ущипнула ее, чтобы та замолчала.

— Желаешь одеваться, госпожа матушка? — спросила женщина. — Примешь мою помощь? Рада буду услужить достойной госпоже. Этльхера послала меня за рубашкой для мужа, — вышивать, вишь ты, ей приспичило, — начала она рассказывать, не дожидаясь ответа Вальебург. — Этльхера — жена Урфа. Я говорю ей: «Кто работает в праздник?» Она мне: «Для ленивой жены всякий день праздник, а для доброй жены что ни день то работа». А я ей: «И что проку тогда быть доброй женой?» — женщина залилась смехом. Вальебург тоже рассмешил такой ловкий ответ, но ей подумалось, что жене карнрогга не пристало смеяться подобным шуткам. Вальебург отвернулась к своему сундуку, чтобы скрыть улыбку. С усилием провернув ключ в замке, она отперла сундук и откинула крышку — из открытого сундука запахло хризскими благовониями.

— Какое богатство! — ахнула женщина, залюбовавшись тонкими, переливчатыми в свете жаровни тканями. Не испрашивая у Вальебург дозволения, она вынула из сундука красно-желтый весериссийский шелк и посмотрела его на просвет. — Завидую тебе, госпожа матушка, — протянула она. — И рабыня есть у тебя, и столько дорогих вещей, и муж — великий карнрогг… Эх! А мне в приданое дали умывальную чашу, корову и двух телок.

— Отец тоже дал за мной скот, но мы бы не смогли пригнать его зимою, — заметила Вальебург. Она догадывалась, что женщина вызвалась помочь ей лишь для того, чтобы сунуть нос в ее приданое. Вальебург и сама была не прочь им похвастать. Пусть женщины дома Морлы знают, что она не приживалка, а высокородная госпожа, дочь карнрогга!

— Ты жена одного из сыновей господина, верно? — спросила Вальебург, забирая шелковый отрез. Женщина мгновенно схватилась за другой, атласный.

— Да, Йортанрага, — кивнула она. — Мой отец — Риханг Эйдаккар из Карна Фальгрилат, брат карнрогга Хеди, — она оставила атлас, вытащила из сундука пурпурную накидку и обернула вокруг головы. — Мне к лицу, госпожа матушка? — спросила она кокетливо — и сразу же продолжила: — Тяжко быть женой младшего сына, скажу я тебе. Только и делаешь, что прислуживаешь другим женам. Каждый день я молю Матушку Сиг, чтобы наш хозяин поскорей женил Мадге и Лиаса. Вот уж когда я разгуляюсь! Тоже буду гонять и шпынять их жен в свое удовольствие. А они мне ничего и сказать не посмеют, кроме как «слушаюсь, старшая сестра Фиахайну»! — она хохотнула.

Вальебург взглянула на нее с неодобрением. Ей не нравилось, что эта женщина так откровенно набивается к ней в наперсницы; не нравилось, что она бесцеремонно хватает и прикладывает к себе ее одежды, что ее дочь, смуглая вертлявая девочка, напомнившая Вальебург дочерей мачехи Хрискерты, протягивает замызганные руки к ее драгоценному приданому…

— Так, значит, Фиахайну твое имя? Положи это, — Вальебург сняла с ее головы накидку и сложила обратно в сундук.

Женщина недовольно поджала губы.

— Так и есть, Фиахайну. Госпожа матушка может звать меня Бигню.

— Тогда причеши меня, Бигню, — Вальебург повернулась к Фиахайну спиной. Возможно, ей следовало проявить большее расположение к одной из тех, с кем Вальебург предстояло провести всю жизнь; но Вальебург сказала себе, что так и подобает держаться жене карнрогга. Она больше не девушка, чтобы всем угождать и кланяться. Слишком долго она просидела в девичьей, выказывая лишь скромность и послушание, — довольно! В Карна Гуорхайль нет мачехи Хрискерты. Вальебург теперь сама жена карнрогга, единовластная хозяйка в доме своего мужа, и ни одна женщина во владениях Морлы не выше нее. Как непривычно и приятно думать об этом…

Между тем Фиахайну разбирала ее волосы, немного спутавшиеся за ночь.

— Прекрасные у тебя волосы, госпожа матушка, — похвалила Фиахайну, осторожно проводя по ним гребнем. — Густые… Недаром наш господин не пожелал отдать тебя Мадге, а сам взял тебя в жены. Ты не разгневаешься, если я причешу тебя, как причесываются у нас в Гуорхайле? Я не знаю, как ты привыкла у себя на юге.

Вальебург поморщилась. Фиахайну старалась польстить ей, и Вальебург с достоинством это принимала, ибо жена карнрогга выше жен сыновей карнрогга; но слова о том, что Морла сватал ее за другого, насторожили Вальебург.

— Мой дом отныне — Карна Гуорхайль. Я буду убирать волосы как женщина из Гуорхайля, — ответила она чересчур резко. Потом, поколебавшись, спросила: — Мадге зовут сына Морлы, восьмого… нет, кажется, девятого? Я знаю, поначалу меня сватали за Ульфданга, наследника меча, но о Мадге я…

— Всё было в точности так, госпожа матушка, — с готовностью подхватила Фиахайну, укладывая на волосах Вальебург синее головное покрывало, расшитое золотой нитью и речным жемчугом. — Но Ульфданг не захотел обижать Атту, потому что слишком любит ее брата Каддгара Гурсобойцу. Наверняка и у вас, на юге, слышали об их великой дружбе… Впору уже не Атте, а Каддгару кроить ему рубашки, — Фиахайну хихикнула. — Впрочем, наша Говорящая с богами и не кроит рубашки, — добавила она. — Перекладывает всю работу на Онне, жену Сильфре Морлы, или на Этльхеру и Этльверд, а те — на меня. Чтоб их гурсы полюбили! Так вот, — Фиахайну закончила с покрывалом, а поверх него обернула косы Вальебург, — когда Ульфданг сказал, что не желает объявлять о разводе с Аттой, господин задумал женить на тебе Мадге, но что-то не сговорился с твоим отцом. Я слыхала от жены Эйнирда Фин-Солльфина — он ездил к вам в Рохта сватом — будто Хендрекка Моргерехт шибко разгневался и даже хотел, оскорбленный, разорвать союз с Гуорхайлем, когда узнал, что наш отец просит тебя за девятого сына.

Вальебург из благоразумия промолчала. Негоже говорить дурно о сыне своего мужа, пусть даже и о девятом. Прежде, засидевшись в девках, она печалилась, что отец из высокомерия не желает отдавать ее ни за кого ниже карнрогга или наследника карнрогга. Теперь же Вальебург исполнилась благодарности к спесивому Хендрекке. Подумать только — девятый сын! Она, дочь правителя Карна Рохта, авринта и защитника веры, как величали Хендрекку льстивые хризы, стала бы женой девятого сына — и даже эта болтушка Фиахайну помыкала бы ею! Как тут не разгневаться! И пусть сестрица Эвойн из зависти нашептывала Вальебург, что нет большой радости быть женой старика, пусть сама Вальебург опасалась козней невесток Морлы, долгие годы живших без хозяйки над ними, — все равно она славила Господа, Матушку Сиг и своего надменного отца за то, что стала женой Тьярнфи Морлы. Самого Тьярнфи Морлы, богатейшего и могущественнейшего карнрогга Трефуйлнгида! Вальебург опустила голову, чтобы Фиахайну не заметила ее самодовольной улыбки.

А пока Вальебург ликовала, Фиахайну не переставала болтать:

— …но Мадге-то уже навострился пить из свадебного рога с Хендреккой Моргерехтом, — она опустилась на колени и стала обувать Вальебург. — Как же он разобиделся, когда понял, что ты окропишь не его постель, а хозяйское ложе! Кричал, что отец нарочно увел у него невесту, чтобы унизить его, Мадге. А еще — что уйдет из Карна Гуорхайль и будет жить у брата Ангррода в Карна Тидд, раз он терпит такой позор в родном доме. Много чего кричал… Нрав у девятого Тьярнфинга хуже некуда. Вот то ли дело самый младший, Лиас! И учтив, и ласков; а как пригож — загляденье… Я точно знаю, что Этльверд, жена Урфтана, до того заскучала в разлуке с мужем, что… — наклонившись к уху Вальебург, Фиахайну зашептала что-то, прыская со смеху и воровато оглядываясь, хотя вокруг не было никого кроме ее чумазой дочки.

Улучив момент, та потянула к себе пояс, усаженный золотыми звездочками. Фиахайну шлепнула ее по руке. Девочка принялась реветь, растирая кулаками несуществующие слезы. Фиахайну весело посматривала то на Вальебург, то на дочку, словно ждала, когда же Вальебург начнет умиляться ее отродью. Поняв наконец, что притворный плач девочки отчего-то не забавляет молодую хозяйку, Фиахайну, желая угодить новой свекрови, с громкой бранью погнала дочку из спального покоя.

— Довольно! Лучше помоги мне одеться, — оборвала ее Вальебург, скрывая за суровым тоном свое смущение. Ей нередко доводилось слышать, как рабыни и работницы в девичьей шепчутся о мужчинах, и то, что Фиахайну рассказала о Этльверд и Лиасе, мало чем отличалось от их обычных сплетен. И все же высокородным женщинам, как полагала Вальебург, не годится вести такие разговоры, уподобляясь низкорожденным.

Почувствовав ее неодобрение, Фиахайну насупилась и замолкла — правда, ненадолго. Помогая свекрови надеть рубашку, платье, а поверх него — еще одно платье и накидку, она всплескивала руками, восхищаясь роскошными одеждами и красотой Вальебург, а сама думала, обиженная холодным обращением: «Тоже мне, нашлась праведница! Прямо вторая Онне! Южанка, а держит себя так, будто ни о чем и не слыхивала. Знаем мы, каковы нравы на юге! Небось не просто так сидела столько лет в отцовом доме, жениха дожидаясь…»

Обернув поясом бедра, как носили в Карна Рохта, Вальебург выпрямилась и медленно понесла на себе одежды свои и золото в Ангкеим, откуда волнами накатывали веселые хмельные голоса. Вальебург не привыкла к гуорхайльской прическе — ей постоянно казалось, что косы, венцом лежащие надо лбом, вот-вот соскользнут вниз. Да и пристойно ли замужней женщине выставлять свои волосы вот так напоказ? Впервые она выйдет к гостям без плата, закрывающего лицо. Прислужницы уже не будут вести ее и поддерживать под руки. Вдруг она запутается в длинном подоле или запнется обо что-нибудь в незнакомом доме? Как говорится, в своем доме и пороги пологи, а в чужом доме и щепка — бревно… Вальебург и сама понимала, насколько глупы ее терзания. Она дочь карнрогга и жена карнрогга, с головы до пят она сверкает, как дом хризского бога, а за нею семенит Фиахайну, расхваливая ее без умолку. Какая дочь Трефуйлнгида не позавидовала бы ее счастливой судьбе? Однако Вальебург хмурилась. Она догадывалась, что гости встретят ее непристойными шутками вроде тех, которыми они разразились вчера, когда Морла повел невесту на ложе. Таков обычай повсюду, и Вальебург это знала. Но, должно быть, вместе с отцовской красотой она унаследовала жгучую отцовскую гордыню — и безобидные напутствия пьяных гостей поднимали в ней волны гнева. Напрасно Вальебург уговаривала себя не сердиться на то, что еще не сказано. Она услышала, как кровь зашумела в ушах. В такие мгновения ее отец вымещал злость на рабах или на мудром, спокойном Нэахте, готовом все стерпеть от своего гневливого побратима. Вот если бы и ей, Вальебург, попалась сейчас эта гурсова дочь Майетур!.. Заранее сжимая кулаки — кольца больно вдавились в пальцы — Вальебург вошла в бражный зал.

К ее облегчению (а возможно, и разочарованию), гости ее не заметили. Их увлекло другое зрелище: двое сыновей Ангррода Морлы, мальчишки-подростки, рослые, белокурые и круглолицые, затеяли драку из-за угощения. Младший кинулся на старшего; они свалились со скамьи и под хохот гостей покатились по полу, колотя друг друга кулаками и кусаясь. Гости стали их подзадоривать — улюлюкали, стучали чашами, хлопали ладонями по коленям. Ангррод смеялся, довольный, что теперь и в других карна узнают, какими славными бойцами растут его сыновья. Он ходил вокруг мальчишек и науськивал друг на друга. Потом, наконец, разнял их, любовно подергал за уши и усадил рядом с собой.

— Как вам мои лисята, а? — спросил он гостей с нескрываемой гордостью. — Злые! Зубастые! Вот я вас выпорю, Ддавовы отродья! — он потрепал сыновей по волосам. Те на время притихли, потирая расцарапанные лица и слизывая кровь из разбитых носов, — и вновь принялись пихать друг друга.

— Хороши, — нехотя согласился Хендрекка. Он был не в духе: его уязвляло богатство дома Морлы. Он смотрел на яства, на рабов, то и дело подносивших отменную брагу, на доброе оружие Тьярнфингов и на крашеные одежды их жен, на витые кольца на шеях элайров, на самого Морлу, восседающего в тирванионском кресле в собольих мехах, — и презрительно кривил красивые губы, скрывая свою зависть даже от самого себя. Его двор в Карна Рохта и роскошней, и изысканней; его дом, Мелиндель, возвышается на целых два этажа и подобен дворцу роггайна хризов, как говорят посланники; его жена одевается в шелк и парчу, умащается благовониями и подводит глаза сурьмой; и всё, чем бы ни вздумал похвастать Морла, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, чем владеет он, Хендрекка Моргерехт. Хендрекка обводил взглядом Ангкеим и раздражался все больше. Ему мнилось, что Морла кичится перед ним своим многочисленным потомством. Вот еще Ангррод никак не угомонится, нахваливает своих сыновей, внуков Морлы; а неподалеку еще один его внук играет с щенками волкодава, уже немного подросшими. Косматая серая сука, большая, как волк, принесла восьмерых… Даже псы у Морлы плодятся так же споро, как и весь его род! Хендрекка раздул ноздри, точно злой боевой жеребец. У него самого остался всего один сын, Мэйталли; он вошел в возраст лишь этой зимой и еще не прославил себя в забаве мечей. Другой сын, Тубаф, пал от руки Сильфре Морлы. И пусть Хендрекка не любил старшего сына, сейчас он распалялся, вспоминая, что сын Тьярнфи отнял старшего сына у него, Хендрекки. Его опору, наследника меча! Теперь Хендрекке казалось, что Тубаф, заносчивый, непочтительный, вечно с ним споривший, и вправду был его опорой; Хендрекка смотрел на сыновей Морлы и мрачно думал, что и у него когда-то был славный воин, герой Трефуйлнгида, ни в чем не уступавший Тьярнфингам.

Морла вгляделся в потемневшее лицо Хендрекки, красивое, с крупными правильными чертами и надменно выпяченной нижней губой. Чем опять недоволен этот прихвостень хризов? Морла устроил богатый пир, созвал карнроггов со всего Трефуйлнгида, велел забить своего лучшего быка и множество другого скота — опасное расточительство перед голодной порой Дунн Скарйады! — устлал пол свежей соломой и выкупил честь его дочери пластиной червонного золота шириной в ее лицо. А прошлым вечером еще и выплатил непомерно большую виру за убийство этого никчемного элайра, Альскье Кег-Догриха, как будто мало ему было виры за Тубафа Моргерехта! Что еще он должен сделать, чтобы угодить своему новоявленному тестю? Правду говорят, что даже с гурсами замириться легче, чем с южанами… Ухватившись за подлокотники кресла, Морла тяжело поднялся, подошел к щенкам и, выбрав самого бойкого и крупного, приблизился с ним к Хендрекке

— Прими в дар этого щенка, — сказал он скрепя сердце. — Отец его — мой любимый боевой пес Кромахал; еще никто не спасся от его когтей и зубов. Сын Кромахала будет тебе верным слугой и непобедимым защитником.

Морле не хотелось отдавать Хендрекке лучшего щенка — видит Орнар, этот падкий на подарки карнрогг и без того уже получил от Морлы слишком много богатств. Но Морла желал покончить с бесплодной войной на юге, не приносившей ему никакой выгоды, и с поддержкой Хендрекки пойти войной на восток — на Карна Вилтенайр, принадлежащее ему по праву. У тамошнего карнрогга, дурачка Вульфсти, не так уж много людей — Морла мог бы побороться с ним и без помощи южного соседа, если б другой карнрогг, Гунвар Эорамайн, правящий самым большим карна Трефуйлнгида, не встал на сторону Вульфсти. Все знали, что Эорамайны, потомки второго сына Райнара Красноволосого, тщатся восстановить былое владение своего легендарного предка, вновь объединив под своей властью Руда-Моддур, Вилтенайр, Тидд и Гуорхайль. Гунвар Эорамайн не уставал напоминать о превосходстве Руда-Моддур над остальными тремя карна. Тьярнфи Морлу, ведущего свой род от старшего сына роггайна, отцеубийцы Аостейна, это очень сердило. И еще больше сердило его то, что в карнроггском кресле Вилтенайра, к которому он, Морла, был так близок, теперь сидит этот придурковатый юнец Вульфсти, а Гунвар Эорамайн держит его за руку. Протягивая Хендрекке щенка, Морла взглянул тестю за спину и ненароком встретился с понимающим взглядом карнрогга Гунвара.

Лицо Хендрекки просветлело. Щенок и в самом деле был хорош, злобный, лобастый, с густой шерстью, крепкими зубами и прямыми толстыми лапами. Когда Хендрекка взял его из рук Морлы, щенок извернулся и тяпнул Морлу за палец. Это порадовало Хендрекку еще больше.

— Ты щедр, мой высокородный зять! — похвалил он, разглядывая щенка. За такого, пожалуй, можно выручить с полдюжины молочных коров, а то и больше. Но Хендрекка оставит его себе. Кто знает, возможно, когда-нибудь этот пес перегрызет горло Тьярнфи Морле… Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Хендрекка поднял щенка за шиворот на вытянутой руке и звучно произнес — так, чтобы его услышал не только Морла, но и другие карнрогги: — Я назову его Габхал, Верная Пасть, — в память о нерушимой дружбе между нашими домами!

После он снова сел за стол, опустив щенка на скамью рядом с собою. Тот, неугомонный, полез на стол и стал бродить между чаш, жадно нюхая жирные следы от мяса. Хендрекка наблюдал за ним, уже не думая об убитом сыне. С удовольствием он замечал, что гости из других карна с завистью смотрят на его подарок. Некоторые тянули к щенку руки, чтобы потормошить его, и тогда щенок скалил зубы и огрызался. «Настоящий Морлинг!» — пошутил кто-то.


	8. Chapter 8

Жены Тьярнфингов затеяли перебранку: Этльхера сердилась, что Фиахайну так и не принесла ей шитье. «Лентяйка, — шипела она. — Только и глядишь, как бы увильнуть от работы! Даже такую малость не желаешь для меня сделать. А ведь мой муж — старший брат твоего мужа! Как скоро ты позабыла, что жене младшего брата должно быть послушной служанкой своих старших сестер…»

Вальебург посмотрела на них через плечо. Ей не хотелось ввязываться в пустую женскую ссору, но все же она проговорила, вновь отворачиваясь:

— Фиахайну не исполнила твою просьбу, потому что _я_ велела ей помочь мне одеться.

Женщины притихли. Наконец Онне, жена Сильфре Морлы, с неохотой признала:

— Госпожа матушка в своем праве. Желание хозяйки выше желания жены хозяйского сына.

— А-а-а, сестрица Бигню нашла себе заступницу, — ядовито протянула Этльхера. — Вот же подхалимка! — подхватила Этльверд. Они говорили тихо, но не особенно таились, и Вальебург это покоробило. Жены Тьярнфингов судачили о ней, своей новой госпоже, без должного почтения. Похоже, они нисколько не боялись, что она их услышит. Придется Вальебург научить их послушанию… От этой мысли у Вальебург стало тяжело на сердце. С самого начала, в тот самый момент, когда она услыхала, что ее сватает карнрогг Тьярнфи Морла, Вальебург подумала не о своем женихе, а о женах его сыновей. Первая жена карнрогга, Ванайре из Карна Вилтенайр, умерла уже давно; после нее Морла женился дважды, но ни одна из этих жен так и не стала полновластной хозяйкой в его доме. Многие годы жены его сыновей жили без госпожи. Их много, все они старше Вальебург — и все привыкли к вольному житью. Через положенные десять дней родичи Вальебург покинут Ангкеим. Она останется одна в чужом доме посреди чужой земли. Конечно, за нею всегда будет незримо стоять сила Карна Рохта, но сила эта — защита от мужчин, а не от женщин. И пока ее отец и Тьярнфи Морла праздновали свой мир, Вальебург сама того не желая готовилась к войне.

Она сомневалась, что жена наследника, Атта Говорящая с богами, пользуется своей властью старшей жены. Второй сын Ниффель — балайр и потому не женат, а жена Ангррода живет вместе с мужем-карнроггом в Карна Тидд. Вальебург рассудила, что среди женщин дома Морлы выше всех стоит жена четвертого сына. Эта высокая, худая женщина со светлыми волосами и височными украшениями из множества мелких разноцветных бусин, как носят в Тидде, держалась с непоколебимым достоинством. Когда она, пусть и нехотя, признала правоту новой свекрови, другие жены не посмели ей возразить. Наверное, это против нее придется выстоять Вальебург…

Ее невеселые раздумья прервал голос Фиахайну.

— Госпожа матушка, — говорила она, заглядывая Вальебург в лицо. — Госпожа матушка, что же ты? Возьми рог…

Вальебург подняла глаза. Молодой раб протягивал ей окованный в бронзу турий рог — тот самый, из которого вчера пили ее отец и Тьярнфи Морла. Задумавшись, Вальебург не заметила, что в бражном зале воцарилась тишина и все взгляды обратились к ней. Даже Хендрекка отвлекся от своего щенка и повернулся к дочери. На полных губах Хендрекки блуждала самодовольная улыбка. Он гордился красотой Вальебург, а еще больше — богатством ее убора. В отсветах очага Вальебург сверкала и переливалась, как драгоценный оклад хризской иконы. Хендрекка вскинул голову и свысока оглядел гостей из других карна. Пусть видят карнрогги Трефуйлнгида, что сокровища Хендрекки Моргерехта настолько велики, что он не поскупился нарядить свою дочь в шелка и золото! Пусть, вернувшись со свадебного пира, эсы рассказывают о необычайной щедрости властителя Карна Рохта! И пусть Морла, узрев такое великолепие, не смеет впредь намекать Хендрекке, что заплатил слишком высокую цену за товар с изъяном — засидевшуюся в девках невесту.

Рог был наполнен до краев. Когда Вальебург взяла его, он показался ей необыкновенно тяжелым — ее руки дрогнули, брага выплеснулась ей на пальцы и на солому у ног. Вальебург мысленно обругала себя. Сначала проспала, теперь еще и это! Вместо того чтобы пробудить в сердцах гостей зависть и восхищение, она показала себя соней и неумехой… Вдруг Гунвар Эорамайн, игриво взглянув на Вальебург, сказал с улыбкой:

— Ох и силен же наш жених, могучий тур, яростный вепрь! Так измучил молодую жену, что бедняжка едва с постели поднялась, уж и на ногах не держится — куда там ей рог поднимать!

Гости расхохотались. Желая польстить Морле, они принялись на все лады расхваливать и преувеличивать его мужскую силу; а Вальебург не знала, радоваться ли неожиданному спасению или сердиться на шутника. Ей следовало бы изобразить девичий стыд, но из-за рога в руках она не могла прикрыть лицо рукавом и чувствовала, что стремительно краснеет — не от стыда, а от злости. «Чтоб гурсы вырвали твой язык, старый ты паскудник», — думала она, уперев взгляд в пол. Зачем Эорамайну понадобилось выручать ее? Или, быть может, он хотел угодить не ей, а Морле. Но разве хитрый моддурский карнрогг не понимает, чем грозит эта свадьба и этот союз его прихвостню Вульфсти Хаду? Вальебург не знала, что делать. Рог по-прежнему был тяжел, и держать его становилось все труднее. Пора бы поднести его мужу, как подобает в первое утро, но гости никак не успокаивались — веселились и сыпали шутками еще солонее прежней. Поколебавшись, Вальебург все-таки решилась двинуться к столам. Уходя, она услышала, как за ее спиной Этльхера сказала Этльверд:

— А я-то думаю, чего это она заспалась. Неужто и впрямь так умаялась — с нашим-то господином? А оно вон что! Эта росомаха сообразила, как выставить себя перед гостями невинной девицей, даром что перестарок…

— Что тут скажешь — южанка! — отозвалась Этльверд.

Осторожно ступая с рогом в руках, Вальебург думала только о том, как бы не упустить его во второй раз и не облить своего мужа. Хотя Эорамайн, пожалуй, и это мог бы объявить доказательством невинности невесты и мужской силы Тьярнфи Морлы. Стараясь смотреть только себе под ноги, Вальебург подошла к карнроггскому креслу — на ее счастье собаки, объевшись, разлеглись у очага и больше не рыскали по залу. Вальебург подала рог Морле. Как послушная жена, не смеющая поднять глаз на своего господина, она не смотрела ему в лицо и увидела лишь его узкие сухие руки, покрытые бледными веснушками. Пригубив, Морла вновь отдал рог Вальебург и повел ее вдоль стола. Перед важными гостями они останавливались, кланялись и давали им выпить из рога.

— Испей, любимый гость, эту брагу, что веселит сердце и не туманит голову, — обращался Морла к каждому с одними и теми же словами. — Именем Виату приветствует тебя высокородная хозяйка моего дома.

Следом за Морлой шли два молодых раба в чистых рубахах и принимали от гостей подарки, которыми по обычаю следовало платить за приветственную брагу. К тому времени, когда Вальебург вместе с Морлой добралась до карнрогга Хеди Эйдаккара, у нее разболелась спина — не то от частых поклонов, не то от тяжелых одежд, давящих ей на плечи. Ей было любопытно посмотреть на знатных эсов из чужих земель, но молодой жене приличествует стыдливо опускать глаза. Вальебург оставалось лишь рассматривать их пояса и сапоги — расшитые цветными нитями или отороченные мехом, усаженные бронзовыми или серебряными украшениями, плетеные, узорчатые или простые, с цветными каменьями или звериными когтями и зубами… Под конец у Вальебург уже рябило в глазах. Приняв дары от властителя Карна Фальгрилат, Морла повернул обратно, и Вальебург вздохнула с облегчением. Правда, тщеславной дочери Хендрекки льстило, что гости, стоило ей приблизиться, начинали разглядывать ее точно какую-то диковину, а те, кто сидел дальше, вытягивали шеи, чтобы полюбоваться ее нарядом. Но подолгу стоять на ногах во всем этом золоте и шитье оказалось далеко не так приятно, как ей думалось вначале.

Чуть отставая от мужа, как предписывал обычай, Вальебург вернулась к карнроггскому креслу. Для нее принесли седалище хризской работы, позолоченное, низкое, без спинки — должно быть, как и кресло карнрогга, плод давнего набега на Ан Орроде. Кое-где позолота сошла и обнажилось дерево. Дождавшись, когда сядет Морла, Вальебург опустилась на седалище и привычно оперлась на узкий подлокотник — три зимы назад два кресла вроде этого подарили ей и ее сестре послы императора. Вновь начали вносить кушанья. Гости, успевшие отойти после первой сытной трапезы, радостно заволновались. Вскочили ненасытные собаки, закрутились под ногами у рабов. У Вальебург засосало под ложечкой. Вчера из-за приличий она почти ничего не ела, да и сегодня ей не суждено утолить голод: молодой жене следовало лишь слегка притрагиваться к пище. С сожалением провожая взглядом яства, она надеялась, что шустрая Майетур прихватит что-нибудь из стряпной и ей, Вальебург, удастся поесть, когда гости удалятся на покой.

Со скуки она стала украдкой рассматривать сидящих за столом, гадая, кто из них кто. Те двое с темно-рыжими волосами и бесцветными, будто бы обсыпанными мукой, лицами — один старше, другой чуть помоложе — верно, карнрогги Эорамайны, Гунвар и его племянник Данда. В Руда-Моддур у богатых людей было в обычае оборачивать голову несколькими слоями крашеной ткани, и Вальебург казалось, что моддурские властители заявились на пир в женских уборах. А вон тот молодой, на вид совсем парнишка, с сильно выдающимся вперед носом и скошенным подбородком, наверняка вилтенайрский карнрогг Вульфсти Хад — недаром его кличут «Гунваров Крысёныш». Вальебург знала — он враг ее мужа. Все в этом востроглазом юнце виделось Вальебург отталкивающим. Беседуя со своим покровителем Гунваром, Вульфсти беспрерывно дергался и кривлялся, а его нос чуть шевелился, когда он говорил. С отвращением Вальебург отвела взгляд. Карнрогга Хеди из Карна Фальгрилат она уже видела однажды — тот приезжал к ее отцу и долго гостил у них, пытаясь высватать Вальебург за своего младшего брата Орфина, которого после, зимой, задрал медведь. Владетель маленького слабого карна, зажатого со всех сторон более сильными соседями, Хеди Эйдаккар явно чувствовал себя лишним среди могущественных карнроггов Трефуйлнгида. Высокомерный Хендрекка с пренебрежением говорил об Эйдаккаре, что тому лучше бы родиться женщиной, ибо всю свою жизнь карнрогг Фальгрилата метался от одного хозяина к другому, тщась найти себе защитника. Вспомнив об отце, Вальебург посмотрела на него. Хендрекка Моргерехт сидел по правую руку Морлы, лениво поигрывая полупустым кубком; всем своим видом он показывал, что пренебрегает пусть и обильным, но простым угощением своего зятя. Самоцветы переливались на больших красивых руках Хендрекки. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Вальебург, он повернулся к ней и взблеснул глазами — наверное, по привычке: Вальебург не помнила, чтобы отец когда-нибудь заигрывал с ней. Странно было думать, что скоро он уедет и Вальебург, быть может, уже никогда с ним не увидится. Она не была привязана к отцу так, как сестрица Эвойн; но сейчас Вальебург отчего-то стало грустно. Провожая ее на брачное ложе, прислужницы причитали и пели надрывные горестные песни, словно Вальебург шла к смертному одру…

— Высокородные эсы, любезные мои гости, — произнес Морла, поднимаясь с кресла. — Я позвал вас сюда не только для того, чтобы разделить с вами мою радость… — по Ангкеиму прокатилась волна одобрительных криков. Голос у Морлы был хрипловатый, негромкий, и большинство пирующих не разобрали его слов, но все равно застучали чашами и захлопали ладонями по коленям. Морла поднял руку, призывая к тишине. — Я позвал вас сюда, дабы предложить вам разделить со мною дело благородное и славное — песню стрел, пляску копий. Я замирился с высокородным Хендреккой Моргерехтом, — Морла поклонился Хендрекке, — взял в жены его прекрасную дочь Вальебург, пряху согласия. Теперь нам, гуорхайльцам, и людям моего почтенного свекра из Карна Рохта больше незачем проливать кровь друг друга, кровь наших новых родичей. Едва минет Дунн Скарйада, мы вместе пойдем войной на мрачный Север, край великанов-гурсов и ведьм…

Вальебург опять заскучала. Морла говорил о войне с Карна Баэф — гости слушали его затаив дыхание, предвкушая новое кровопролитие и новую добычу. Вальебург не хотелось вникать в дела мужчин. Она бы встревожилась, будь ее муж сыном карнрогга или элайром — тогда война означала бы долгую, а то и вечную, разлуку. Но ее хозяин был карнроггом, великим карнроггом Карна Гуорхайль, и даже если Морле вздумается объявить войну всем карна Трефуйлнгида, проливать за него кровь пойдут другие. Осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил, Вальебург скосила глаза на Морлу. Ей давно уже хотелось рассмотреть своего мужа получше, но ночью, в свете жаровни, из-под полуприкрытых век, она видела над собою лишь смутный образ в ореоле светло-рыжих волос — молодой жене не годится разглядывать мужа в первую же ночь. Дома, в Карна Рохта, она слышала от старых работниц, будто в молодости Тьярнфи Морла был хорош собой. Привыкшая к яркой южной красоте, Вальебург ожидала увидеть кого-то вроде Хендрекки Моргерехта — и вместо этого заметила резкий профиль, тонкий крючковатый нос, глаз с красноватыми, как будто слишком короткими, веками и красноватое же, в прожилках, заостренное ухо. Из-за веснушек лицо Морлы казалось рябым. Вальебург была разочарована. Она отвела глаза; впрочем, даже если бы Тьярнфи Морла оказался необычайно красив, смотреть дольше было бы уже неприлично. Подперев голову рукой, Вальебург стала бездумно разглядывать узор на кубке, из которого пила вместе с мужем. Вполуха она слушала, что говорят карнрогги.

— Это хорошее дело, — веско сказал ее отец. — Дело, достойное верного сына Орнара. Доколе мы будем бездействовать? Доколе будем терпеть, что Баэфская Медведица, эта ведьма, эта нагулянная дочь Тельри Хегирика, дурная жена, держит в своих руках меч Баэф и тем самым наносит оскорбление нам, властителям Трефуйлнгида? Бесстыдно она является на роггарим и возвышает свой голос в мужском собрании, словно она нам ровня, да еще смеет грозить нам мощью Карна Баэф! Где это видано, чтобы куропатка охотилась на ястребов? Где видано, чтобы Сиг воевала с Орнаром? Веретено не может тягаться с мечом, женщина не может править мужчинами!

Вальебург оперлась на другой подлокотник. Красноречия ее отцу было не занимать — сидеть придется долго. Хендрекка любил покрасоваться перед другими — любил, когда все внимание обращено к нему. Он говорил много, хоть и повторял, по сути, одно и то же: своим непокорством Тагрнбода прогневила богов, а элайры ее мужа, раз они безропотно терпят над собою власть женщины, — плохие сыновья Орнару, а потому убить их и разграбить их земли — не злодейство, а подвиг, достойный всякого восхваления. Другие карнрогги кивали и время от времени бормотали слова одобрения. Они плохо понимали речь южанина, щедро пересыпанную поэтическими метафорами, но Хендрекка говорил то, что всем и так давно известно, и гостям из других карна не приходилось слишком задумываться над его словами.

— Каждый звук из твоих уст, о высокородный Хендрекка, — что драгоценность в сокровищнице, — похвалил его Гунвар Эорамайн. — Ты с твоим высокородным зятем, сыном моей старшей сестры, — Эорамайн поклонился Морле, — рассудил справедливо. Мне тоже не по нраву, что такой большой и богатой землей, граничащей с моим владением, правит эта недостойная женщина, злонравная, точно гурсиха…

— И столь же безобразная! — вставил Вульфсти. Он выкрикнул это неожиданно громко, с дурацкой ужимкой, — зал взорвался хохотом.

— Верно, верно, — Гунвар Эорамайн улыбнулся глазами. — Подумать только, а ведь когда-то я по молодости чуть не взял ее в жены! Отправлял в Баэф сватов после того, как ее муж, высокородный Гройне Ондвунн, скончался от ран, нанесенных этим проклятым жителем потемок, гурсом Громовым Рыком.

Морла откинулся на спинку кресла. Он тоже улыбался — разговор становился легкомысленным, но Морле, похоже, это было на руку.

— Мы наслышаны о твоем неудачном сватовстве, дядюшка Гунвар, — сказал он. — Тагрнбода велела своим элайрам поколотить твоих послов, посадила их на лошадей задом наперед, а тебе в ответный дар отправила свиные уши, сказав, что ты бледен и никчемен под стать этим отрезанным ушам.

Гости вновь расхохотались. Они слышали эту историю много раз, но она неизменно их забавляла.

Племянник Гунвара Данда, осушив чашу до дна и протянув ее рабу, чтобы тот снова наполнил ее, крикнул, перекрывая хохот:

— Я открою тебе тайну, высокородный Тьярнфи: Тагрнбода оттого так невзлюбила моего почтенного дядюшку, что в Битве Побратимов от его руки пало множество гурсов, родичей Тагрнбоды!

— Вот как? — заинтересовался Хендрекка. — У нас в Карна Рохта слыхали, что карнрогг-ведун Тельри Хегирик водит дружбу с медведями и гурсами. Но о том, что отец Тагрнбоды еще и породнился с ними, мы не слышали.

— Знающие люди говорят, мой высокородный свекор, что мать Тагрнбоды — гурсиха, которую пленили воины Унутринга, — объяснил Морла, наклонившись к Хендрекке через угол стола. — Другие же толкуют, будто Тельри Хегирик сам зачал Тагрнбоду от роггайна гурсов. Вот отчего она непокорна и воинственна, как мужчина: все потому, что Тагрнбода родилась от двух мужчин.

Вальебург уловила последнюю фразу и фыркнула от смеха. «Ну и бредни!» — подумала она, стараясь скрыть от сидящих за столом, что тоже смеется. Беседа карнроггов стала для нее куда занятней, чем вначале. Ее забавляли сплетни о Тагрнбоде, грозной правительнице Карна Баэф. Для южанки Вальебург северные земли были такими же далекими и загадочными, как владение гурсов Туандахейнен, о котором работницы в девичьей рассказывали страшные сказки.

— И что мы сделаем с Тагрнбодой, когда одолеем Карна Баэф? — нерешительно спросил карнрогг Хеди. В прежние времена, еще под началом Гройне Ондвунна, воинственные баэфцы двинулись на Карна Фальгрилат и захватили большую часть его земель. Тогда молодому Хеди вместе со всеми своими домочадцами пришлось бежать в Руда-Моддур и просить защиты у Гунвара Эорамайна и старшего его брата Райнарига. Эорамайны созвали роггарим, совет властителей Трефуйлнгида, и после, объединившись с Карна Тидд, Карна Вилтенайр и Карна Гуорхайль, пошли войной на Карна Баэф. Эту войну назвали Последней Войной Роггайна: в ту пору четыре карна, прежде входившие во владение роггайна Райнара Красноволосого, в последний раз выступили вместе. Под натиском объединенного войска баэфцы терпели поражение за поражением. Они покинули Карна Фальгрилат и ушли в свои леса, но союзники продолжали преследовать их и там, алкая власти над самим Баэфом. Наконец они сошлись в решающем сражении — после его назовут Битвой Побратимов. В разгар боя опустился густой туман, а из тумана появились великаны-гурсы — поговаривали, это карнрогг-ведун Тельри Хегирик наслал туман и призвал гурсов, чтобы ценой жизни своего зятя Гройне Ондвунна и дочери своей Тагрнбоды, которая сражалась, как все северянки, наравне с мужчинами, не пустить захватчиков в Карна Баэф. Недавним врагам пришлось объединиться против перед лицом новой опасности — свирепыми гигантами-гурсами, раскраивающими черепа и крошащими кости своим огромным каменным оружием. В той битве гурс по имени Громовой Рык нанес карнроггу Ондвунну смертельные раны, и пали многие славные мужи Баэфа, Фальгрилата, Руда-Моддур, Тидда, Вилтенайра и Гуорхайля. В конце концов гурсы отступили, и бывшие враги замирились друг с другом. Они назвали имена Рогатых Повелителей, призвали Виату, принесли друг другу клятвы до саней Орнара и смешали свою кровь, отчего битву эту и стали называть Битвой Побратимов. Карнрогг Хеди Эйдаккар вновь сел в своем Фальгрилате, но с тех пор в сердце его поселился страх перед неумолимым Баэфом. И сейчас, когда карнрогги потешались над Тагрнбодой, Хеди не мог смеяться вместе с ними.

— Что мы сделаем с Тагрнбодой? — переспросил Гунвар Эорамайн. — Это, о высокородный Хеди, решать не нам, а тому, для кого мы отвоюем меч Баэф, — с этими словами Гунвар обернулся к Каддгару Ондвунну — тот сидел среди сыновей Морлы. — Что скажешь, сын доблестного Гройне? — обратился к нему Гунвар. — Какое наказание изберешь ты для своей злодейки-матери?

Все повернулись к Каддгару, ожидая услышать от него исполненную благородного негодования речь вроде той, что произнес Хендрекка Моргерехт. Каддгар посмотрел на своего побратима. Во взгляде Гурсобойцы, героя, не знающего страха, сквозила беспомощность. Всегда угрюмый и молчаливый, Каддгар был не мастак говорить. Он знал, что делать в жестоком сражении — на поле битвы, где сшибаются мечи, а над головами ревущих в ярости воинов с грозной боевой песнью проносится на своих санях Отец Орнар, и кровавозубый Крада ухмыляется из лица противников. Там, в крови и ужасе, Каддгар ощущал за спиной стальные орлиные крылья, которыми Орнар одаряет своих любимцев. Но в мирную пору, среди коварных карнроггов, каждый из которых норовит сплести в полотне Трефуйлнгида свой собственный узор и запутать нити своих соперников, непобедимый Каддгар терялся. Всякий раз, когда Морла заводил речь о Баэфе и об отнятой у него, Каддгара, законной власти, Каддгар начинал тосковать и тяготиться разговором. Он не доверял отцу своего побратима, карнроггу Тьярнфи, в котором угадывал червоточину вероломства, — и стыдился этого, ибо элайру должно слепо идти за своим господином. Его терзали оскорбительные слова о матери Тагрнбоде, на которые не скупились в Гуорхайле и в соседних карна, — они уязвляли и его, Каддгара, честь. И в то же время он гневался на мать за то, что она не желает отдавать ему отцовское наследство Карна Баэф. Каддгар в душе не стремился к карнроггской власти, но Тагрнбода делала ему бесчестье, не подпуская к отцовскому мечу, словно неразумного юнца, несмышленыша с нечесаными волосами. Морла без устали твердил ему об этом, и побратим Ульфданг соглашался с отцом. Каддгар привык во всем полагаться на его слово — сам он знал, что не слишком умен. Вот и сейчас Ульфданг пришел ему на помощь:

— Беззаконные дела Тагрнбоды заслуживают самой суровой кары, — проговорил он, успокаивающе сжав руку Каддгара в своей руке. — И все же она — мать моего побратима, давшая ему жизнь. Мстить женщине недостойно свободного эса.

Пирующим понравился такой ответ. «Слова истинного героя Трефуйлнгида!» — говорили они друг другу. Эсы любили простодушного Каддгара. Он был настоящим сыном Орнара — таким, каким тщетно старался выставить себя каждый знатный эс: честным и отважным, без злобы в сердце, яростным вепрем для врагов и преданным псом для своего господина, могучим воином, совершающим подвиги и однако же не помышляющим о власти — лишь о боевой славе и награде от своего карнрогга. Каддгар словно вышел из песен о героях былых времен — отголосок прежней доблести, которой эсы давно лишились, а может, никогда и не обладали ею. Они смотрели на его грубое некрасивое лицо с низкими надбровными дугами, сросшимися бровями и тяжелым подбородком, рассматривали плохо зажившие шрамы — следы гурсовых когтей — и видели в нем не врага, не угрозу, а одного из тех легендарных воинов, о ком поют на богатых застольях.

Мгновенно почувствовав настроение гостей, Морла сказал:

— Моего возлюбленного побратима, высокородного Лайсира, сына карнрогга Атенгела Хада, унесли сани Орнара много зим назад. Я вспоминаю о нашей дружбе, глядя на моего сына Ульфданга и на его славного побратима Каддгара. И пусть злосчастная немощь плоти отняла у меня моего брата, мою отраду, — сердце мое утешается, когда я вижу согласие, царящее между Ульфдангом и Каддгаром. Ради этой великой дружбы я не пожалею ни богатств моих, ни людей, и двинусь на Тагрнбоду, дабы отдать меч Баэф тому, кто должен владеть им по праву рождения.

Карнрогги закивали, соглашаясь с тем, что дело это достойное. Они превозносили бескорыстие Морлы, не подавая виду, что не поверили ни единому его слову, а Морла отвечал на их похвалу скромными словами благодарности, тоже делая вид, будто верит им. Вдруг Вульфсти Хад согнулся пополам и захихикал. «Ох, не могу! Ох, не могу!» — приговаривал он, хлопая ладонью по колену. Гунвар взглянул на Вульфсти, усмехнулся уголками бледных губ, словно что-то понял, и перевел проницательный взгляд на Морлу.

— Что это тебя так рассмешило, неугомонный ты парень? — спросил он у Вульфсти громко, чтобы его услышали остальные гости.

— Ох, умру, не могу! Ох, страшно мне, страшно! — так же громко отозвался Вульфсти, утирая слезы. — Боюсь, как бы дядюшка Тьярнфи, почтенный мой воспитатель, вскормивший меня и вспоивший, не заплутал в темноте Дунн Скарйады. А ну как пойдет он с войском на север к Тагрнбоде, а придет на восток ко мне?


	9. Chapter 9

В день, когда карнрогги в доме Морлы сговорились идти войной на Баэфскую Медведицу, Эадан и его новый раб вышли из леса. В восточных землях Гуорхайля не было ни лесов, ни холмов; впереди, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась заснеженная равнина. Холодный ветер обжигал лицо. Эадан быстро шел, наклонив голову от ветра. Он потерял в болоте свою овчину и заячью шапку, а у Керхе не оказалось ничего на замену — только короткий, с прорехами, полушубок и женский шерстяной платок. Полушубок не налез на широкие Эадановы плечи, но платок Эадан отобрал и обвязал им голову — все-таки какое-никакое тепло. Душу Эадана согревало другое: за спиной он нес узел с четырьмя бронзовыми умывальными чашами, две из которых были отделаны золотом. В верхнюю чашу он вложил все нашейные кольца, какие смог найти в могильном холме. Одно, самое толстое, Эадан сразу надел на шею, а пальцы унизал перстнями — сейчас они соскальзывали с замерзших рук. Эадан чувствовал себя богатым точно роггайн гурсов. Он думал об остальных сокровищах, что дожидались его в могильном холме посреди Мундейре, — и его переполняло самодовольство. Он сокрушался лишь о том, что не смог забрать из могилы Райнара Красноволосого все его богатства. Эх, были бы у Эадана сани и лошадь!..

Шагая сквозь остервенелые порывы ветра, Эадан стал прикидывать, на что выменяет свое достояние. Жаль, конечно, с ним расставаться, но Эадану нужен конь и теплая одежда… Хорошо, что оружие у него уже есть — меч с клинком из доброй стали, со змеиным камнем на рукояти. Не послушав раба, умолявшего не выносить из могильного холма меч Ниффеля-балайра, Эадан взял меч с собой. Эадан боялся Ниффеля — а кто в Трефуйлнгиде не боится ужасного жениха Тааль, способного голыми руками разорвать пополам взрослого мужчину? — но Ниффель сейчас при своем отце, на свадебном пиру, и еще по меньшей мере десять дней не покинет Ангкеим. Да и что ему делать на востоке? Так Эадан успокаивал себя, поудобней перехватывая зловещее оружие. Меч словно тянул его вниз — не принимал нового хозяина. Эадану чудилось, что из тьмы Дунн Скарйады за ним следят безумные глаза Ниффеля Морлы. Он оглядывался, но видел лишь кромку леса, серый снежный простор, такой же, как и впереди, и раба, что плелся за Эаданом, прижимая к тщедушной груди какой-то сверток.

Эадан еще раз с сомнением взглянул на Керхе. У Ниффеля-балайра даже раб и тот странный. Украл у хозяина меч, спрятался на болоте; прожил столько зим в могиле — один, в соседстве с духом роггайна Райнара и болотной нечистью… От мысли об этом Эадана бросило в дрожь. Эсы не живут в одиночестве. Отторгнутые своим господином и родичами, они бесславно гибнут — если только им не посчастливится отыскать себе нового хозяина и не обзавестись новой родней. И если человек сумел выжить совсем один в дремучем лесу, с ним точно что-то не так. Не иначе как он сдружился с лесной нечистью — а может, он и сам нечисть, принявшая облик хриза. Сколько раз Эадан слышал рассказы стариков о таинственных встречах на затерянных лесных тропках, когда лишь возвратившись домой человек понимал, что повстречался не с приятелем-охотником, не со стариком с соседнего хутора, а с самим Ку-Крухом.

Эадан сбавил шаг и, поравнявшись с Керхе, пригляделся к нему внимательней. Хризский раб, как же! Щуплого, малорослого, его можно было издали принять за подростка, если бы не лицо, прежде времени исстарившееся. Вот и в тех страшных былях порождения Ку-Круха и Ддава представали перед людьми то малыми детьми, то древними старцами. И говорил Керхе чудно — вроде и на языке эсов, а на слух будто иноземная речь; все слова в его устах казались чужими и незнакомыми. Нет, не зря Эадан принял его за могильного жителя! Может, убить его, пока не поздно? Керхе уже вывел его из болота, как обещал, а Эадан запомнил путь. Даже если Керхе не один из Младших, все равно неплохо бы от него избавиться. Опасно оставлять в живых того, кто знает о кладе. Вдруг Керхе кому-нибудь проболтается? Рабы любят вести друг с другом пустые разговоры.

Керхе заметил на себе его взгляд.

— Смотришь почему? — спросил он беспокойно.

— Гадаю, что за вещь ты несешь.

Керхе еще крепче прижал к груди сверток, будто боялся, что Эадан его отнимет. Он ответил хризским словом. Потом пояснил:

— Эта… вещь… подобна вашим песням… про дела старых лет. А еще там… нашего бога… наставления. Покажу, после нашли… Покажу после того, как кровать найдем.

Эадан рассмеялся.

— Не кровать, а ночлег, — поправил он. — После того, как отыщем ночлег.

— Ночлег, — повторил Валезириан одними губами.

Книга мешала ему идти. Много лет минуло с тех пор, как ребенком он бежал из дома Морлы через тьму и метель со священной книгой в руках, а она по-прежнему была для него тяжелой. Прежде книга лежала на высокой резной подставке — чтобы читать из нее, Валезириан вставал на цыпочки. Окованная в серебро, написанная киноварью, с прихотливыми узорами на полях и вокруг буквиц из сусального золота, она всегда приковывала жадные взгляды падких на богатство негидийцев. Верно, они воображали, как сдирают со священной книги серебро и переплавляют его в свои грубые, массивные украшения. Для Валезириана же книга была символом эрейского мира, осколком той красоты, о которой с таким воодушевлением рассказывала ему мать, поражая детский разум Валезириана картинами блаженной земли — прекрасного города Тирваниона, где на улицах бьют фонтаны и все дома сложены из белого камня. Однажды они вернутся туда — вернутся, навсегда оставив в прошлом закопченные стены Ангкеима, а вместе с ними — и свою прежнюю несчастливую жизнь среди ненавистных хадаров.

Страстное обещание матери глубоко запало в душу Валезириана. Он помнил о нем даже в ужасе своего последнего дня в доме Морлы, того страшного дня, когда рухнул его маленький мир. Сжимая в слабой руке тяжелый окровавленный меч, Валезириан перешагнул через изрубленное тело духовника и снял с подставки священную книгу. Поскальзываясь в крови, не оглядываясь на мертвые тела, лежащие друг на друге, он бросился с мечом и книгой к черному ходу, а оттуда, с трудом взобравшись на лошадь, — в темноту, в снег. Лошадь пугалась незнакомого всадника и завывания метели. Не видя дороги в завихрениях снега, она бросалась то в одну, то в другую сторону, и в конце концов влетела в лес. Ветви деревьев преградили ей путь. Лошадь всхрапнула, встала на дыбы — Валезириан полетел в снег. Когда он опомнился после падения, лошадь унеслась прочь — он слышал ее жалобное ржание, тонувшее в вое ветра. Даже после стольких лет Валезириан не мог забыть эти звуки.

— Эй, хриз, — окликнул его Эадан. — Гляди, вон чей-то дом. Слава Виату, хранящему в пути! А то я уж думал, эта проклятая пустошь никогда не закончится.

Валезириан вгляделся в темноту и ничего не увидел. Эти негидийцы видят в темноте, как совы… Сделав усилие над собой, он прибавил шагу. Ноги болели — Валезириану не верилось, что он сможет дойти. Он промерз до костей, его била дрожь, от ветра на глаза наворачивались слезы и замерзали на ресницах. С каждым шагом книга становилась все тяжелее. А хадар рядом с ним, казалось, не чувствовал ни холода, ни усталости — шел и шел через заснеженную равнину, и его глаза, прикованные к невидимой для Валезириана точке, горели в темноте тусклым зеленоватым светом.

Спустя недолгое время Валезириан завидел дом, о котором говорил его спутник, а за ним еще два. Впрочем, возможно, это были не дома, а какие-нибудь хлева или амбары. Вокруг темнела ограда; приблизившись, Эадан и Валезириан увидели, что она вся покосилась. «Ну и ленивы же здешние хозяева», — пробормотал Эадан с осуждением. Левая створка низких ворот висела на одной петле, а правой и вовсе не было. Валезириан узнал это место. Однажды, поздней осенью, ему здесь несказанно повезло: собака оказалась только одна, и та старая; Валезириан так ловко запустил в нее камнем, что она издохла, не успев залаять. В тот благословенный день он унес полголовы сыра, масло и немного вяленого мяса — самая богатая его добыча за все время. Вспомнив о ней, Валезириан согнулся от рези в животе. Он давно ничего не ел. Подворовывать стало опасно: в последние дни всю округу заполонили знатные негидийцы и их слуги, и Валезириан боялся выходить из своего лесного укрытия. Когда в его убежище появился незваный гость, Валезириан возликовал: наконец-то будут ему и теплые одежды, и сапоги, и пища, пусть и ненадолго. В тепле Мундейре все быстро протухало — лишь несколько дней после убийства Валезириан мог без опаски вкушать мертвую плоть; а то, что оставалось, приходилось выбрасывать в болото. Валезириан вдруг явственно ощутил трупное зловоние. Его замутило — больше от голода, чем от чувства отвращения. Если бы он добил этого хадара сразу, а не соблазнился его беспомощностью!..

Не успел Эадан войти в ворота, как из дома донесся остервенелый собачий лай — пес бросался на дверь и прямо-таки задыхался от злобы. Валезириан забеспокоился. Лай означал для него лишь одно — опасность и близкую смерть; наверное, до конца своих дней он будет вздрагивать и покрываться холодным потом при этих звуках… Эадан прошел по грязному снегу через двор и заколотил в дверь кулаком.

— Эгей, хозяева! — закричал он изо всех сил. — Чего притаились? Отворяйте!

Наконец дверь приоткрылась. Старческий голос спросил:

— Кто там бродит во тьме Дунн Скарйады?

Эадан оглянулся на Валезириана.

— Мое имя Грим, — сказал он. — А это мой раб Керхе.

— Один — Гость, другой — Никто. Славные же люди к нам пожаловали, — проворчали из темноты, но дверь все же отворили. Эадан вошел первым, держа наготове меч — на случай, если у здешних хозяев есть дурной обычай убивать незваного гостя. Старик, впустивший его, скользнул мрачным взглядом по мечу и толстому золотому кольцу на шее Эадана; потом перевел взгляд на его узел.

— Встречай гостя, дочка, — крикнул он в полумрак все так же мрачно и указал Эадану на почетное место у очага. Эадан огляделся. Вдоль почерневших от копоти стен стояли скамьи, за отдернутой занавесью виднелись ряды спальных ниш — должно быть, прежде это был богатый дом со множеством домочадцев. По четырем углам темнели деревянные идолы Рогатых Повелителей, потрескавшиеся от старости. Отец Орнар сердито смотрел на Эадана слепыми глазами. У очага на коленях стояла женщина. Повернувшись к старику, она сказала сварливо:

— Кого это ты привел? Только разбойники да нищие скитаются в гиблую пору Дунн Скарйады.

— Этот человек назвался Гримом, — ответил старик, с кряхтением опускаясь на скамью. — Его золото и доброе оружие свидетельствуют, что наш гость благородный эс.

Не поверив словам старика, женщина придирчиво оглядела Эадана с ног до головы. Потом поднялась с колен, принесла ложку для Эадана и опять вернулась к огню, так и не назвав своего имени и не расспросив гостей о новостях. Старик тоже молчал, протягивая руки к огню. Время от времени он начинал разминать узловатые пальцы — слышался хруст. Эадан тревожно дергал ухом. Ему внушал подозрение этот дом, построенный для многих, но пустой; угрюмые хозяева, исполняющие долг гостеприимства словно бы нехотя; пес, что за дверью захлебывался лаем, а теперь внезапно успокоился — только не отрываясь глядел на чужаков голодными глазами. Эадан опустил узел себе под ноги, а меч положил на колени. По обычаю ему следовало оставить оружие у двери, но Эадан не желал остаться безоружным в незнакомом доме. Хозяева не укоряли его, будто и не замечали клинка.

У ног Эадана зашевелился Керхе. Эадан указал ему глазами на меч, давая понять, что способен защитить их обоих. Назвав его перед людьми своим рабом, Эадан и сам впервые почувствовал себя хозяином. Он не задумывался, зачем ему спасать этого странного хриза, от которого еще недавно хотел избавиться. Керхе его раб, а Эадан — его господин, и если кто-то посягнет на жизнь Керхе, Эадану должно оборонять его так же, как он оборонял бы свое золото или умывальные чаши.

Подошла женщина, молча поставила на стол дымящуюся просяную похлебку. Хозяева не вознесли молитвы Виату и хранителям дома, не сказали Эадану положенных слов приглашения. Не дожидаясь, пока похлебка остынет, они принялись есть, обжигая рты. Старик зачерпывал не в очередь, чавкал, проливал похлебку на подбородок и на ворот некогда дорогой, а ныне потрепанной, свалявшейся от грязи шубы. Валезириан старался на него не смотреть. Борясь с приступами тошноты, он ждал, когда ему позволят доесть. Похоже, этот молодой хадар и в самом деле поверил, что Валезириан его раб. Усадил его на пол у своих ног, как любимого пса… Все существо Валезириана восставало против такого унижения. Он, потомок знатного эрейского рода, родственник — пусть и дальний — самого императора, должен служить этому грязному хадару, рожденному от одного из прихвостней Морлы — элайров, как они себя называют, живущих от подачек и грабежа. Валезириану вдруг пришло на ум, что так, возможно, теперь будет всегда — все в Негидии станут считать его рабом, а у него, Валезириана, не хватит смелости открыть им правду. Его вновь охватила паника. С того дня, как он бежал, испуганный и слабый, из дома Морлы, на него нередко накатывали приступы тревоги и отчаяния — внезапные, непреодолимые. В такие мгновения Валезириану думалось, что для него нет иного выхода, кроме того, что обрекает бесприютную душу на тяжкие муки. Свернувшись на теплом полу своего жилища — своей темницы — Валезириан смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами во мрак и понимал, что спасение не придет. Далекий белый город, прекрасный Тирванион, так и останется недостижимым волшебным краем из рассказов матери. Один из таких приступов заставил Валезириана попроситься в путь с хадаром. Теперь же Валезириан с ранящей ясностью увидел: ничего не изменилось. Неважно, идет он через заснеженные равнины или сидит в могильном холме посреди болота — все равно ничего не меняется. Ему, однажды попавшему в круговерть голода и лишений, не вырваться на свободу.

— На, ешь, — Эадан протянул ему миску. Сам он не наелся пустой похлебкой без мяса и соли, но все же оставил немного для Керхе. Раз уж Эадан назвался хозяином, то должен кормить своего раба. Он смотрел, как Керхе подскребает остатки, и размышлял, не напрасно ли взял его с собой. Хриз не солгал — вывел его из болота и без труда отыскал тропу, ведущую к восточным землям. Но кем он будет для Эадана в пути — подмогой или, наоборот, помехой? Он слабый, чахлый, как все хризы, — еле доплелся сюда — и на вид будто хворый. Дышит со свистом… Эадан и жалел, и презирал его одновременно. Какой толк от немощного раба? Но еще вчера Эадан вышел из Ангкеима несчастным изгнанником, у которого нет ничего, кроме собственной жизни; а сегодня у него и меч из хорошей стали, и золотое кольцо на шее, и немалое богатство в узле — и еще большее богатство дожидается его на Мундейре. Может, этот раб приносит удачу? Недаром же с Ниффелем приключилась беда, стоило Керхе от него сбежать.

— Время позднее, — сказала хозяйка, поднимаясь. — Оставайся на ночлег, благородный гость, — добавила она безо всякой охоты.

Она повела Эадана и Валезириана к спальным нишам; старик остался сидеть у огня. Эадан чувствовал спиной его сверлящий взгляд. Поглядывая на старика и на пса, следившего за каждым движением чужаков, Эадан ждал, когда хозяйка устроит ему постель. Вокруг было много пустующих ниш, но она, похоже, поскупилась на отдельную постель для раба. Это обидело Эадана. Здешним хозяевам следовало бы проявить больше уважения к человеку, владеющему мечом из хорошей стали и целым, не разломанным на части, золотым нашейным кольцом. Возгордившись, Эадан не вспоминал о том, что он изгнанник. Мысль об изгнании отошла куда-то далеко, на самый край сознания. Еще в могильном холме, проснувшись, он заплел волосы и теперь ощущал себя зрелым мужем, достойным почитания. Свысока смотрел он на приютивших его бедняков. Когда-то, верно, их род был богатым и уважаемым — что ж, то время прошло. Эсы рождаются и умирают, добывают себе славу и теряют ее, богатство их множится, а потом умаляется — всё делается по воле богов. Лукавый Этли осыпал Эадана милостями — значит, Эадан заслужил благоволение Рогатых своей храбростью и верностью долгу. Хозяева же этого дома обнищали — значит, их род прогневил богов, и все они заслуживают лишь презрения.

— Пусть твой раб ляжет на скамье у очага, — предложила женщина.

Эадана насторожил ее голос: она будто хотела сделать так, чтобы они с Керхе спали в разных местах, далеко друг от друга.

— Хороший хозяин держит свое добро при себе, — ответил он осторожно.

Женщина поколебалась.

— Как пожелаешь, — наконец согласилась она. Бросив на Эадана неприязненный взгляд, хозяйка резко повернулась и вышла, задернув за собой занавесь.


	10. Chapter 10

Валезириан лежал без сна. Тело ныло от усталости: он еще никогда не проходил такие расстояния зимой. На лоб и грудь наваливалась тяжесть, было трудно дышать. Из-за тесноты спальной ниши Валезириан волей-неволей прижимался к Эадану. Непривычная близость казалась Валезириану неприятной. Он отвык от людей. Ему случалось их видеть, когда он выходил на промысел, но в те дни Валезириан всеми силами старался избежать встречи — люди были для него такой же опасностью, как и их собаки или волки в лесу. Теперь же он словно стал частью внешнего мира, которого прежде сторонился, и это нисколько его не радовало. Его жизнь на болоте была полна лишений, и не было причины скучать по ней. Но все же ему хотелось вернуться, сделать так, чтобы все повернулось вспять, чтобы не было ни молодого хадара, ни предстоящей им долгой дороги, ни этого унылого пустого дома с угрюмыми хозяевами. Так, чтобы открыть глаза — и вновь увидеть над собой земляной потолок могильного холма, а все, что случилось с ним за прошедшие дни, оказалось бы просто странным сном. Валезириан не любил перемен. Они не меняли его жизнь к лучшему, а, напротив, приносили новые страдания. Одинокими ночами в могиле Валезириан повторял себе — и в ушах его звучал голос матери — что однажды он непременно увидит белые стены Тирваниона; он преодолеет все трудности, пройдет через земли хадаров, отделяющие его от прекрасного города, и, наконец, возвратится на милую свою родину, отнятую у него Морлой. Настоящую родину, ибо Карна Гуорхайль, где он родился, Валезириан вслед за матерью считал всего лишь временным пристанищем. На деле же он не предпринимал ничего, чтобы достичь желанного Тирваниона, — не мог и в глубине души не хотел. Возвращение в Тирванион было мечтой, навязанной ему матерью, а сам он желал… нет, не желал, но нуждался в том, чтобы ничего не менялось, чтобы все оставалось как есть. Пораженный в самое сердце тем ужасом, что довелось ему пережить много лет назад, Валезириан теперь жаждал только покоя.

Снова и снова перед его мысленным взором всплывали картины того страшного дня. Незадолго до него один из сыновей Морлы — Валезириан не помнил его имени — завладел какой-то новой землей. Близился негидийский праздник. Хадары задабривали своих языческих богов жертвами и молитвами, дабы те помогли им пережить зиму. Морла впервые не стал устраивать пиршество — последнее пиршество перед голодной зимней порой, — а отправился на праздник к сыну в это его новое владение. Вместе с Морлой поехал весь его двор: сыновья и военачальники, их жены, прихлебатели всех мастей… Дом опустел, и странно было маленькому Валезириану слушать тишину, пришедшую на смену несмолкающему шуму. Несколько воинов и работников, что остались приглядывать за домом, ходили сонные и растерянные. Целыми днями они валялись у огня в пустом гулком зале, болтали и пили. Они не опасались нападения: у негидийцев не принято воевать зимой. Зимой воинственные хадары думают не о богатствах соседа и не о ратной славе, а лишь о том, чтобы дожить до весны.

В один из таких тягучих, дремотных вечеров снаружи раздался топот коней. Защитники Ангкеима похватали мечи и топоры и выбежали из дома, спросонок спотыкаясь о высокий порог. Их тревога оказалась напрасной: то вернулся второй сын Морлы Ниффель вместе со своими дружинниками. Те, кто остался в Гуорхайле, обступили их с расспросами — всем хотелось узнать, каково там на пиршестве, много ли гостей приехало и обильно ли угощение. Работники сетовали, что им приходится куковать здесь вместо того, чтобы как все веселиться на пиру. Однако Ниффель и его люди не стали задерживаться ради пустых разговоров: они спешили исполнить волю Морлы. Мрачно они прошли через бражный зал к клетушке, пристроенной для хризской жены их господина — гордая чужестранка не пожелала жить с остальными женщинами дома Морлы — и, отдернув полог, обнажили мечи.

Валезириан увидел их сквозь узкую щель под крышкой сундука. Мать, терзаемая непонятными для Валезириана страхами, частенько заставляла его сидеть в этом ненадежном укрытии. По одной только ей ведомой причине она вдруг настораживалась, поднимала голову от книги или замолкала на полуслове молитвы, и с мучительным вниманием вслушивалась в шум, доносящийся из бражного зала. Валезириан ясно помнил — словно видел свою мать еще вчера — каким тревожным и пугающе-застывшим становилось ее узкое бледное лицо, как вся она замирала, точно неживая, — лишь на длинной шее билась голубая венка… Это всегда пугало Валезириана. Ему мгновенно передавалась ее тревога. Он залезал в сундук, как она приказывала, и подолгу сидел там, скорчившись, пока мать не решала, что опасность миновала. Иногда ему приходилось сидеть в сундуке всю ночь или весь день, прислушиваясь к биению сердца и покалыванию в затекших ногах. Мать гневалась, если он просился наружу. Страшась за его жизнь, защищая его от всего мира, Исилькратис измучила сына своей тревожной любовью. Иногда, вспоминая прошлую жизнь, Валезириан думал, что если бы не мать и не вечные ее страхи, с самого рождения наполнявшие его бытие, то сейчас не было бы этих наплывов беспричинного ужаса, этой паники, вдруг хватающей за горло, этой острой боли, вдруг пронзающей сердце.

Но в конце концов мать оказалась права: из-под крышки сундука Валезириан увидел, как в их покое появились хадары — в кожаных доспехах, с обнаженными мечами в руках. Один из них сделал неуловимое движение — и прислужница матери упала ему под ноги. Вначале Валезириан не понял, что произошло. Не поняли и другие. Несколько долгих как вечность мгновений стояла тишина — а потом все пошатнулось, замелькало, понеслось куда-то. Поднялся крик — Валезириан никогда такого не слышал. Мечущиеся тела заслонили от него хадаров. Хадары перекликались друг с другом, но их голоса было почти не различить за грохотом, топотом, визгом женщин и воплями умирающих. Валезириан отпрянул от щели. Вжавшись спиной в заднюю стенку сундука, он смотрел в темноту и ждал, когда хадарские клинки доберутся и до него.

Все закончилось так же неожиданно, как началось. Больше никто не кричал. Раздавались только грубые голоса хадаров — те были чем-то недовольны. Валезириан, и без того не слишком хорошо знающий язык негидийцев, от страха никак не мог разобрать, о чем они говорят. Кажется, они ворчали, что Морла запретил им забирать себе богатства хризов. Если не присвоить их сейчас, все эти бесценные сокровища исчезнут в сундуках Морлы… Им ответил резкий голос — Валезириан узнал властные интонации Ниффеля. Не так давно Морла позволил ему собрать вокруг себя собственных элайров — небывалая честь даже для старшего сына карнрогга, не говоря уже о втором сыне. Ниффель догадался, что совсем скоро отец объявит его наследником в обход старшего брата Ульфданга. Рыжий, желтоглазый, походивший на своего отца и лицом, и нравом, Ниффель ездил повсюду со своими буйными элайрами и никому не оказывал почтения. В Гуорхайле его уже начали величать молодым карнроггом. Ниффелю казалось, будто он взлетает в головокружительные высоты и с этой вышины взирает на жалких людишек, копошащихся внизу. И поручение отца, которое он только что исполнил, не оставив в живых ни единого хриза, лишь еще одна ступень к его будущему герроду — влиянию и почету, к которым стремится каждый знатный эс.

Всего этого Валезириан не знал. Он услышал голос самого злобного (как всегда казалось Валезириану) сына Морлы и понял, что сейчас он примет мученическую смерть — подобно благочестивым отрокам, о которых читала ему мать. Валезириана охватило смятение. Он боялся предстать перед Господом. Вдруг суровый Судия, безжалостно карающий грешников, сочтет его недостаточно благочестивым? В памяти Валезириана вмиг пронеслись все его детские прегрешения. Когда Создатель вопросит его, почему Валезириан не прочел главу из священной книги, как велела мать, а лишь шевелил губами, притворяясь, что читает, — что Валезириан ответит? Как оправдается? Валезириан беззвучно заплакал. Мать не уставала напоминать ему о посмертном воздаянии. Она показывала Валезириану картинки в своих книгах, изображающие разнообразные муки грешников, и с набожным удовлетворением замечала, как от страха бледнеет лицо ее впечатлительного сына.

Заливаясь слезами и жалея себя, Валезириан не сразу заметил, что хадары ушли. Их голоса доносились теперь из зала — свершив злодеяние, убийцы сели поесть и передохнуть у очага. Они болтали, стучали ложками и перешучивались с рабынями — Валезириан слышал заливистый женский смех. Собравшись с духом, он приподнял — не без труда — крышку сундука и выглянул.

Драгоценные весериссийские ковры, устилавшие пол, — густо-зеленые, малиновые, желтые — намокли от крови. Кровь была повсюду — широкими веерами алела на стенах, блестела на опрокинутом столике и табуретах, расплывалась по бархату постели, засыхала на мертвых лицах. Все было перевернуто, запачкано, осквернено чужими руками. В покое было тесно, мертвые тела лежали друг на друге. Валезириан узнал свою толстую кормилицу — она так и умерла на четвереньках, пытаясь залезть под высокое хозяйское ложе. Нелепость ее позы покоробила Валезириана. Все вокруг было нелепым, неправильным, все находилось не на своих местах — это ранило Валезириана больше, чем гибель людей. Молодая прислужница лежала ничком; ее подол задрался, обнажив мягкие белые бедра. Валезириан поспешно отвел глаза. В книгах матери смерть была совсем другой…

Стараясь не зашуметь и не привлечь внимание негидийцев в зале, Валезириан выбрался из сундука. Затекшее тело его не слушалось, ноги будто налились свинцом — Валезириан едва переставлял их. Прихрамывая, он медленно двинулся через покой, сам не зная, куда идет. Тут он и увидел его — Ниффель Морла лежал без движения среди убитых им хризов. Здесь было слишком много мертвых, чтобы вглядываться в каждое лицо. Если бы Ниффель не начал вдруг подергиваться, Валезириан его бы и не заметил. Валезириан отшатнулся — ему показалось, то ожил мертвец. Глаза Ниффеля закатились — Валезириан увидел красноватые белки, — руки и ноги дергались будто бы сами по себе. Исказившееся лицо потемнело и стало страшным, точно из Ниффеля выглянул сам Враг. Ужас парализовал Валезириана. Ему подумалось, что Ниффель одержим и совсем скоро из него исторгнутся полчища демонов…

Много позже, вспоминая тот день, он понял, что Ниффель был болен. Как-то Валезириан слышал от духовника матери об этом неизлечимом недуге — человек неожиданно падает на землю, лишается чувств, все тело его сотрясают судороги, а челюсти сжимаются так, что несчастный, бывает, прокусывает себе язык. Верно, Ниффель знал о своем изъяне и скрывал его от других. Могучие негидийцы презирают хворых. Узнай кто-нибудь о тайне Ниффеля, ни один из них не потерпел бы его власти над собою. Предвидя приближение болезни, он выпроводил дружинников из покоя. Вот почему они не нашли Валезириана — просто не успели. Иначе как объяснить, отчего алчные хадары не заглянули первым делом в сундук? И на что надеялась мать, пряча его там? Валезириану не верилось, что она была настолько наивна. Возможно, она просто обманывала себя, создавая иллюзию защищенности. Ей страшно было думать, что ее сын обречен, а сама она бессильна его защитить. Когда Валезириан вспоминал мать, на сердце у него становилось еще тяжелее.

Рядом заворочался Эадан. Устраиваясь поудобнее, он уперся локтем Валезириану в бок. Валезириан покосился на хадара. Из-за ветхой занавеси проникал свет очага, и Валезириан смутно различал в полутьме широкое лицо Эадана. Тот спал не выпуская из рук меча. Ногу он положил на узел со своим богатством, чтобы хозяевам не удалось обворовать его, пока он спит. Валезириан прислушался к дыханию спящего. Как может он спать в такое тревожное время? Ведь не только Валезириану грозит смерть от рук Морлы и его приспешников — Эадан сам изгнанник, объявленный вне закона, и каждый человек на землях Морлы вправе убить его и не платить виры. Еще недавно этот молодой хадар горько рыдал, жалуясь на превратности судьбы и несправедливый суд своего господина — а теперь спокойно спит как ни в чем не бывало! «Дикари», — подумал Валезириан с презрением. Он не желал признавать, что спокойствие спутника передается и ему, Валезириану, — и лечит его измученную душу. С тех пор, как погибла мать, Валезириан уже позабыл, каково это — чувствовать себя защищенным. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Эадана, он повернулся набок и опустил голову ему на плечо. За занавесью трепетал мягкий свет. Грудь Эадана размеренно вздымалась. Прикрыв веки, Валезириан начал засыпать.

В полусне он слышал приглушенные голоса — похоже, хозяева не собирались укладываться. О чем можно спорить так долго, да еще и ночью? Вязкая усталость разливалась по телу Валезириана, но он заставил себя вынырнуть из сна. Хозяева вели себя странно — даже Валезириан, плохо знающий обычаи эсов, почувствовал это. Они что-то замышляли. Валезириан приподнялся, выбрался из спальной ниши и, ступая бесшумно, как он умел, подошел к занавеси. Он вдруг обнаружил, что держит в руках священную книгу, которую прежде, во сне, прижимал к груди. Как бы не уронить ее... Перехватив книгу покрепче, Валезириан прислушался.

— Чего тут сомневаться? Заколем их — и дело с концом, — говорила женщина вполголоса. — Ты же их видел — один хриз, другой оборванец… С золотым кольцом на шее, в перстнях, а одежда на нем совсем худая. Голову обвязал женским платком… Говорю тебе, он или изгнанник, или вор. Не иначе как этот бродяга убил знатного эса и присвоил себе его драгоценности. Никто не станет мстить за такого! А может, карнрогг еще и наградит нас…

Ее собеседник долго молчал. Наконец он возразил с сомнением в голосе:

— Они наши гости. Боги разгневаются на наш род, если я нарушу закон гостеприимства…

— Мы выполнили долг хозяев — они уже вкусили пищу в нашем доме, — перебила его женщина раздраженным полушепотом. — Больше мы им ничего не должны. Боги… Боги и так оставили нас. С тех пор, как умер мой Крадстейн и этот змей, этот ненасытный ворон, Турре Фин-Эрда, присвоил наши поля, мы знаем лишь тяготы и унижения. Неужели ты не понимаешь, старик, что нам не пережить эту зиму? Еды у нас осталось лишь на завтрашний день… Турре больше не даст нам в долг. Он только того и ждет, чтобы мы сдохли от голода — тогда он сможет забрать себе нашу усадьбу и последний клочок земли. Убьем этих бродяг, выменяем их золото на зерно — дотянем до весны, а там, глядишь, и посеяться сможем…

— Не лежит у меня сердце к этому злодейству, — вздохнул старик, — а все же ты права. Погоди, возьму нож… Сам пойду. Не хочу, чтобы древний обычай нарушила твоя рука… Уж лучше пусть Рогатые покарают меня. Я старик, от меня все одно нет проку…

Валезириан кинулся к спальной нише. Он расслышал не все и не все сумел себе перевести, но понял, что хозяева замыслили что-то против него и Эадана.

— Не надо спать! Не надо спать! — зашептал он Эадану — от волнения Валезириан не мог вспомнить, как на языке негидийцев будет «проснись». — Эти люди думают плохое! Они хотят делать плохое над тобой!

Эадан вскочил с постели, будто и не спал вовсе.

— Сейчас я сделаю плохое над ними, — повторил он слова Валезириана, хватая свой узел. — Держись позади меня, хриз.

Он отдернул занавесь, ненароком сорвав ее, и решительно двинулся к очагу. Отблески пламени играли на его мече, окрашивая клинок красным, словно меч уже напился крови.

— Что за гурсовы времена настали, если хозяева замышляют зло против гостя? — бросил Эадан старику.

Тот попятился. В его подслеповатых глазах отразился страх.

— О чем ты говоришь, гость? Ты напрасно меня обвиняешь… Я всего лишь немощный старец. Для меня давно уж миновали дни кровавой потехи, — он выставил перед собой дрожащие руки, словно пытаясь защититься. — Прошу, не убивай меня, благородный воин. Пожалей мои седины. Я не таил против тебя никакого зла…

Вдруг краем глаза Валезириан заметил какое-то движение. Схватив прислоненное к стене копье — верно, оставшееся от этого ее умершего мужа, Кродстина или как его там, — хозяйка с криком бросилась на Эадана. Долю мгновения Валезириан видел рядом ее побагровевшее лицо, искаженное решимостью и мукой. Сам не заметив как, он ударил ее книгой — женщина издала полухрип-полустон и рухнула на пол. Вокруг ее головы начала разливаться маслянистая лужа.

— Файха! — простонал старик. Он упал на колени и почему-то пополз к ней на четвереньках. — Файха, дочка, — звал он ее, будто не понимал, что она уже не ответит. Валезириан с тоской подумал, что теперь к терзающим его картинам прошлого прибавится еще и эта: жалкий старик, ползущий к убитой женщине.

Эадан развязал свой узел, выбрал серебряное нашейное кольцо потоньше и, отломив от него кусок, бросил обломок старику.

— Бери, — сказал он, — и благодари меня за щедрость. Никто не дал бы тебе такого большого выкупа.

Старик подобрал обломок, посмотрел на него и заплакал.

— О злосчастная моя судьба, — причитал он, раскачиваясь. — В былые дни я бы не продал жену моего единственного сына за серебро убийцы. Не серебром, а кровью взял бы я с него плату! Где же богатство мое и сила? Где мой сын, гордость моего рода? Где невестка моя, хозяйка ключей моего дома? Все исчезло, унеслось на слепых конях ночи. Угасла слава моего рода. Пали стада, погиб урожай, остыли угли в моем очаге. Я нищий, одинокий старик. Горести и унижение — вот моя доля отныне.


	11. Chapter 11

Эадан и Валезириан брели по дороге мимо пустых полей, лежащих под слоем снега. Усадьба, где они едва избегли смерти, скрылась из виду. На смену непроглядной тьме явились серые дневные сумерки. Пошел мелкий колючий снег. Порывистый ветер пригоршнями бросал его в лица путников, закидывал снег им за шиворот. Эадан бормотал себе под нос проклятия. Он был не в духе. Он не выспался, не наелся как следует — в животе бурчало от недоваренного проса — и, ко всему прочему, он жалел обломок нашейного кольца, опрометчиво отданный старику. Тогда Эадану хотелось совершить нечто впечатляющее, великодушное — так и подобает поступать благородному эсу, — но теперь его обуяла жадность. Видит Орнар, этот старик заслуживал стали, а не серебра!

Словно догадавшись о его раздумьях, Керхе крикнул, перекрывая свист ветра:

— Может… старого убить надо еще? Этот способен рассказывал… Нет, не так. Он способен рассказать… о нас.

Эадан мотнул головой.

— Я сам расскажу об убийстве, как только нам встретится какой-нибудь хутор.

— Расскажу?! Для чего?! — изумился Керхе.

Эадан посмеялся над его глупостью.

— Вам, хризам, не понять, — сказал он с сознанием собственного превосходства. Потом все же снисходительно объяснил: — Нужно объявить людям об убийстве сегодня же, иначе это будет считаться бесчестным умерщвлением, — помолчав, он признался: — Да и что его скрывать? Если бы у той женщины и старика была сильная родня, разве они бы сидели, голодные и нищие, в пустом доме? Их родичи или все перемерли, или отвернулись от них. Никто не потребует у меня выкупа за убийство — серебром ли, кровью ли. Я дал старику столько, сколько не дают и за мужчин — не то, что за женщин, — добавил Эадан с сожалением. — На землях Морлы я и так уже изгнанник. Что мне терять?

Некоторое время шли молча. Керхе опять отстал — оглянувшись, Эадан увидел, что тот ковыляет, прихрамывая, далеко позади. Эадан рассердился. Ему надоело останавливаться через каждые десять шагов, дожидаясь медлительного раба. Что за дурень этот Ниффель! Взял себе в услужение слабого, нерасторопного хиляка. И полдня пройти не может, чуть что задыхается. Бросить бы его тут, на дороге, — меньше было бы хлопот… Эадан замедлил шаг и вновь посмотрел на Керхе. Несчастный, похоже, тащился из последних сил. И как этот задохлик становится таким быстрым и ловким, когда нужно кого-то убить? Наверно, Ку-Крух и Ддав и правда помогают ему. А может, хризов хранит их бог, не зря же Керхе несет с собой эту их священную вещь. Эадан слышал, что хризский бог очень силен и дает свою силу тем, кто ему по нраву. Выходит, южане не прогадали, когда стали дарить ему золото и самоцветы. Возможно, этот бог поможет и Эадану? Вон ведь, в том доме Керхе дважды спас ему жизнь: сначала предупредил Эадана об опасности — и старик не успел зарезать его в постели, а после Керхе защитил Эадана от предательского удара копьем. Конечно, Эадан обошелся бы и без него, но все же… Чем больше богов на твоей стороне, тем больше твоя удача — так говорят люди.

Беззлобно выругавшись, Эадан вернулся, забрал у Керхе тяжелую книгу, сунул ее в свой заплечный узел к остальным сокровищам, а после закинул руку Керхе себе на шею и почти понес его на себе. Тот только и успевал перебирать тощими ногами. «Ну и ну, — думал Эадан. — Этот Ддавов сын хотел меня убить и сожрать, пристукнул так, что до сих пор голова гудит, — а я еще и помогаю ему идти, словно раненому в бою побратиму!..» Эадан оправдывался перед собой тем, что хочет угодить хризскому богу. Этот бог явно благоволил к Керхе, и если Эадан ему поможет, то и сам получит часть его удачи. На деле же ему попросту жаль было терять своего раба. У Эадана еще никогда не было рабов; он и не чаял, что рабы у него когда-нибудь появятся — а тут такое везение. Ему понравилось быть хозяином. Тот, кто кем-то повелевает — пусть даже и немощным хризом, — тот даже в изгнании сохраняет свой геррод, уважение к себе. Обидно лишиться раба так скоро, еще толком не повластвовав.

Керхе оказался легким, как ребенок. Эадан волок его на себе без особого труда. Куда больше хлопот доставлял ему меч Ниффеля, который так и норовил выскользнуть из замерзших пальцев. Когда уже он признает Эадана своим хозяином? Нрав у меча не лучше, чем у самого Ниффеля. Говорят, даже в юности, еще до того, как он стал балайром, Ниффель был настоящим отродьем Крады, бичом Гуорхайля. Никому не было защиты от его бесчинств. Со своими разбойниками-элайрами он налетал то на один, то на другой богатый дом, ел там и пил, разоряя хозяев и нанося обиды их женам и дочерям. Ничьих увещеваний не слушал Ниффель — ни тех, кто старше него, ни тех, кто знатнее. Ходили слухи, что даже карнрогг Морла, отец Ниффеля, уже не мог справиться со своим буйным сыном. Сам Эадан не помнил Ниффеля до жениховства — он вообще плохо помнил свое бестолковое детство. Но уже после, околачиваясь в стряпной, Эадан наслушался сплетен о Морле и его сыновьях. Рабы и работники любили Эадана и болтали при нем не таясь. Они судачили о своих хозяевах, гадали, что заставило Ниффеля выбрать страшную участь — обещать себя Безглазой Женщине, и шепотом рассказывали небылицы о том таинственном дне, когда Ниффель расправился с хризской женой Морлы и стал безумным балайром. Теперь оружие, когда-то принадлежавшее Ниффелю, пугало Эадана. Ему мнилось, будто оно обладает собственной волей. Что, если в опасный момент оно предаст нового хозяина? Избавиться бы от него, а жалко. Меч из хорошей стали — великая ценность в Трефуйлнгиде, раздобыть другой будет не так-то просто. Может, меч вовсе и не желает возвращаться к Ниффелю. Ему, верно, надоело служить этому злодею, не чтущему богов и древний закон, — оттого меч и позволил рабу украсть себя.

Удовлетворенный этим объяснением, Эадан немного успокоился. Меч уже не казался таким неудобным. Эадан скоро перестал думать о нем и принялся глазеть по сторонам. На равнине не за что было зацепиться взглядом. Эадан заскучал. Он шел и шел, поддерживая Керхе, а пустые поля все не кончались. Снег прекратился. Ветер задул в спину, идти стало легче. Эадан начал напевать песенку про роггайна гурсов — под нее хорошо было идти. Валезириану песня показалась заунывной. В отличие от эсов, его не увлекало перечисление всевозможных сокровищ, сокрытых в пещерах Туандахейнена. Он устал от долгого пути, от однообразного пейзажа вокруг, от холода, из-за которого каждый вдох становился мучительным; устал от того, что случилось с ними в том проклятом доме. Валезириан задыхался. У него болело в груди, кололо в боку, в плече; каждый шаг давался огромным напряжением всех сил — и физических, и душевных. Если бы Эадан не помогал ему идти, Валезириан давно бы уже лег в снег, свернулся, подтянув колени к груди, и под завывания ветра уснул навсегда.

Он не мог понять, отчего этот негидиец ему помогает. Неужели и правда испытывает благодарность за спасение? Валезириану не слишком верилось в это. Скорее всего, он просто не хочет терять часть своего достояния. Валезириана оскорбляло, что его считают вещью, такой же, как меч, кольца или чаши — только куда менее ценной. Когда Эадан объяснял ему обычаи своего народа, в его тоне сквозило пренебрежение. «Вам, хризам, не понять» — сказал он. «Да, ты прав! — хотелось выпалить Валезириану. — Мне никогда не понять ваших диких хадарских обычаев! Ибо образованному, высоконравственному человеку никогда не постичь, почему убийство, о котором безо всякого раскаяния объявляет убийца, уже не считают бесчестным! И как вообще можно разделять убийства на честные и бесчестные, этого мне тоже не понять! И как смеешь ты, невежественный дикарь, не знающий ничего, кроме грязного хлева, в котором ты родился и вырос, судить о том, что я могу или не могу понять…» Разумеется, Валезириан промолчал. Неблагоразумно сердить того, кто сильнее тебя. Впрочем, даже если бы Валезириан не страшился разозлить своего спутника, то все равно не сумел бы выразить все это на чужом, полузабытом языке. Его сердце точила невысказанная обида.

Дневные сумерки вновь превратились в вечерний мрак, когда Эадан и Валезириан увидели хутор, стоящий невдалеке от дороги. Дома и хозяйственные постройки окружала ограда, перед нею ощетинился частокол, отчего хутор можно было принять за эсскую крепость-скагу. У зажиточных фольдхеров в обычае было укреплять свои подворья, иной раз более богатые, чем подворья карнроггов. Под защитой крепких стен фольдхеры не боялись своих алчных господ или их голодных дружинников, вечно рыскающих в поисках поживы. Напротив, нередко случалось так, что какой-нибудь особенно богатый фольдхер навязывал карнроггу свою волю. Владетели мятежного Бедар-ки-Ллата, самого обширного фольда Трефуйлнгида, издавна держались с карнроггами как с равными; лишь на словах они называли себя людьми Моргерехтов — и даже, бывало, воевали с ними. Колотя ногой в ворота, Эадан надеялся, что хозяин этого хутора так же, как и бедарские фольдхеры, не чтит своего карнрогга — иначе им с Керхе придется туго. Известно, что тот, кто дает приют объявленному вне закона, идет против воли карнрогга и сам рискует стать изгнанником. Здешнему фольдхеру ничего не стоит убить Эадана и послать кого-нибудь в Ангкеим за наградой. У такого богатого человека, верно, много крепких людей; и псы злые — вон как расходились, впору оглохнуть…

Из-за ворот послышалась брань и визг — кто-то шел через двор, пинками отгоняя собак. Спустя короткое время над воротами показалась голова в капюшоне.

— Кого там принесли Старшие? — невежливо крикнули Эадану.

Эадан поморщился. Недаром говорят: у богатого хозяина и слуги мнят себя сыновьями карнрогга.

— Мы усталые путники, — ответил он, задрав голову. — Имя мне Грим, а это Керхе, мой раб. Хотим погреться у очага твоего достопочтенного хозяина.

Работник окинул оборванцев подозрительным взглядом.

— Ладно, входите, — буркнул он. — Сами знаете, хутор Турре Большого Сапога стоит у дороги — значит, долг нашего хозяина принимать всякого, кто постучится в его ворота. Однако же неучтиво входить в чужой дом, не назвав настоящего имени.

— Мое настоящее имя и имена моих предков я назову лишь твоему хозяину, достопочтенному Турре, — заявил Эадан. Работник его не услышал — он спускался со стены, чтобы открыть ворота.

Следуя за работником они прошли через двор, мощеный плахами из расколотых бревен. В нос Валезириана ударил теплый запах скота. Валезириан заволновался: для него этот запах был связан с людьми, а значит, с опасностью. Прежде он никогда не отваживался заходить на такие большие хутора. Он жался к Эадану, озираясь, как осторожный зверек, и с опаской косился на собак — крупных, откормленных, с густой лохматой шерстью. Они бежали за чужаками, но не трогали их, понимая, что это гости, а не враги. До хозяйского дома пришлось идти недолго. К большому крепкому строению с четырехскатной крышей лепились бесчисленные пристройки, жилые и скотские, отчего дом расползался по двору как уродливый нарост. Перед домом, под навесом, стояли сани, множество лыж и снегоступов. Хутора, которые Эадан видел прежде, не шли ни в какое сравнение с этим богатым подворьем. Но после карнроггской усадьбы, где он вырос, после великолепного бражного зала Ангкеима, двор фольдхера Турре показался Эадану грубым и грязным.

Согнувшись под низкой притолокой и перешагнув высокий порог, он очутился в духоте и запахе людских тел. Наступило время вечерней трапезы; все, кто жил под рукой Турре — домочадцы, работники и рабы — собрались вокруг своего хозяина, отчего в доме было не продохнуть. Люди сидели на лавках или на чурбаках. Хозяйские дочери и жены хозяйских сыновей, медлительные, как все женщины фольдхеров, разносили хлеб, кувшины с ячменным пивом и большие миски с густой, наваристой кашей. Пахло горохом и репой. Хозяйка — дородная, дебелая, в некрашеных, но добротных одеждах — сидела рядом с мужем. Зорко подмечая все, что делается в ее доме, она покрикивала то на зазевавшихся невесток, то на дочерей, а то и на мужчин-работников, которые слишком уж расшумелись. Сам Турре Большой Сапог, такой же широкий и крепко сбитый, как и его жена, неспешно ел, макая в горшок ломоть черствого хлеба. Он проделывал это с таким достоинством, словно совершал нечто необычайно важное. Заметив, как открылась и вновь затворилась дверь, Турре сказал, вглядываясь в сумрак:

— Кто там еще? Если это опять жена Крадстейна, гоните ее в шею. Попрошаек мы не жалуем, — и вновь занялся своей кашей.

— Эта женщина больше не будет докучать тебе, достопочтенный Турре, — произнес Эадан, выступив в круг света. — Мой раб Керхе убил ее, когда она пыталась убить меня. Я уже уплатил выкуп ее свекру — щедрый выкуп серебром.

Турре жевал хлеб, разглядывая чужака. Он не удостаивал Эадана ответом. Другие люди тоже повернулись и все как один вперили в Эадана и Керхе враждебные и в то же время любопытные взгляды. Работники Турре ждали, что скажет хозяин. Наконец тот хохотнул, подтолкнув жену локтем:

— Ты погляди, хозяйка, какие важные гости забрели в наш бедный дом. Что, сынок, золотое кольцо у мертвеца забрал, а одежу с него снять позабыл? Или другие вороны-элайры подоспели, тебя, вороненка, от падали отогнали? — фольдхер утробно рассмеялся — горшок с кашей, который он поставил себе на живот, закачался.

Людям понравилась шутка хозяина. Посмеиваясь, они говорили друг другу:

— Эк его расчихвостил наш кормилец! У Турре Большого Сапога на всё шутка найдется!

Эадан стоял под их насмешливыми взглядами не зная, как быть. Другие фольдхеры, живущие по соседству с карнроггской усадьбой, получившие свои наделы из рук Морлы, всегда пресмыкались перед элайрами, оказывая им всяческий почет. Эадан вырос уверенный в том, что геррод элайра больше геррода фольдхера. Фольдхеры живут ради того, чтобы кормить своего господина и его дружинников, а земля, подаренная воину его карнроггом, — всего лишь подспорье в те дни, когда знатный муж не добывает богатство и славу в потехе Орнара. Теперь же не успел он войти, как этот толстый самодовольный фольдхер вздумал насмехаться над ним, сыном элайра! Эадан — изгнанник, это верно; но Турре не только над Эаданом, он и над всеми элайрами посмеялся, назвав их падальщиками и оболгав тем самым благородное ремесло знати — кровавые набеги. Эадан не мог этого стерпеть. Он знал, что положение его шатко; меч он по обычаю оставил у двери, а людей у Турре было много, и все — здоровяки, способные одним ударом кулака раскроить череп. Сдержав дерзкие слова, рвущиеся из сердца, Эадан все же ответил:

— Я слышал, будто Турре Фин-Эрда, фольдхер с хутора Большой Сапог, человек всеми уважаемый и гостеприимный. Я слышал также, что в его доме, стоящем у дороги, всякий странник найдет приют. Видно, я сбился с пути и пришел вовсе не на тот хутор, о котором мне рассказывали, раз уж в этом доме мне приходится терпеть поношения от хозяина, которому ни я, ни мой род от века не делали никакого зла.

За годы сиротства Эадан привык сносить обиды и избегать ссор. Он произнес свой укор почтительным тоном, скорее жалобно, чем сердито, разводя руками будто бы в растерянности. Его учтивость понравилась фольдхеру. Он приосанился и снисходительно махнул Эадану, повелевая ему приблизиться.

— Эй, вы, сынки, потеснитесь-ка! — бросил он сидевшим у огня мужчинам, таким же кряжистым, как и сам Турре. Те нехотя подвинулись, освобождая место для гостя.

Эадан поблагодарил и сел, усадив Керхе у своих ног. Турре хмыкнул.

— Гляньте, детки, как знатные эсы обходятся с рабами. У ног их сажают, точно псов, — весело сказал фольдхер своим людям. — А и сами они золотые ошейники на себя напяливают, да еще и гордятся ими, — Турре показал пальцем на золотое нашейное кольцо Эадана. — А мы-то и собак ошейниками не мучаем, верно, родные? К чему ошейники да цепи — корми псов получше, они сами от тебя никуда не денутся! Вот и с людьми так же, — фольдхер снова принялся за свою кашу. — Я с моими детушками, с моими рабами и работниками, по-людски обхожусь — вот они за меня и держатся, никакими посулами не оторвать. Хорошо поработал — можно и поесть от пуза, верно я говорю?

— Правду, правду говоришь, отец! — шумно поддержали его люди. — Мы за тебя горой!

Турре удовлетворенно крякнул. Он с прищуром взглянул на Эадана, точно проверял, какое впечатление произвела на гостя преданность его людей. Не приглашая Эадана разделить с ним пищу, фольдхер сам потянулся к общему котлу, плюхнул себе еще разваренного гороха с репой и, степенно зачерпывая его горбушкой, продолжил:

— А вы, элайрово племя, рабов своих держите впроголодь — вот они только и глядят, как бы хозяина обворовать и к другому сбежать. Вон какой у тебя раб — одно название, что раб — хилый да тощий; какой от него прок? Глаза от голода вылезли, а ты ему жрать не даешь. Слышьте, дети, — сказал он людям, — у них, у элайров да у карнроггов этих, зазорно вовремя раба накормить. Надобно, значит, только потом, как сам поешь, объедки ему кинуть. А ваш хозяин, скажите-ка, разве так с вами обходится?

— Не так, не так, отец! — раздались голоса со всех сторон.

Турре благодушно оглядел своих «детушек» — похоже, ему доставляло несказанное удовольствие чувствовать себя их благодетелем.

— Ну-ну, расхорохо-о-орился, старый петух, — осадила его хозяйка. Эадан опешил: разве пристало женщине, послушной рабе своего мужа, вот так влезать в разговор, да еще и поносить своего хозяина? Но фольдхер, к изумлению Эадана, нисколько не разгневался.

— В том-то и дело, что не так! — разглагольствовал он. — Мы, фольдхеры, даже рабов не рабами зовем, а нашими чадами. Погляди-ка, гость, — разберешь ли, кто тут сын мой, кто свободный работник, а кто раб? — он обвел трапезничающих широким жестом.

— Ой, скажешь тоже! Совсем из ума выжил! — опять встряла хозяйка. Она попыталась отодвинуть от мужа кувшин с пивом, но Турре вовремя спохватился и крепко взялся за кувшин свободной рукой. С опаской поглядывая на жену, он принялся пить большими глотками.

Эадан безо всякого желания оглядел хуторян. И правда, все они, упитанные, коренастые, невысокого роста, но широкие в плечах, походили друг на друга как братья; однако Эадан не видел в этом ничего хорошего. Сыновей хозяина не отличить от рабов — чем тут гордиться?

— Вот то-то, — сказал Турре. Любуясь своими людьми, как хороший хозяин любуется тучным скотом, он не заметил презрения, мелькнувшего в глазах Эадана. — Ты, дорогой гость, не серчай, это я не в обиду тебе. Не твоя вина, что ты родился от элайра и правильной жизни не видел. Я человек простой, от земли, ваших высокородных нравов не ведаю, а прямо так, что есть, то и говорю. Люблю я побалагурить, чего уж там — это тебе каждый хуторянин скажет…

— Да уж, тебе только дай поболтать! Как нахлещешься пива, так и не уймешь тебя, — проворчала хозяйка. Турре игриво замахнулся на нее кулаком.

Эадана покоробили слова хозяина. «Не твоя вина, что ты родился от элайра»… «Не твоя вина»?! Фольдхер говорил так, будто Эадан — какой-то жалкий нагулыш, а не знатный юноша, способный перечислить своих предков и назвать боевой клич своего рода. Что думает о себе этот гурсов Большой Сапог?! Милуется со своими толстомордыми рабами и уже мнит себя полновластным господином?! Впрочем, он и есть полновластный господин на своей земле, а Эадан — его гость, изгнанник, которому каждый миг грозит смерть. Он голоден, его одежда совсем прохудилась, у него нет коня и запасов пищи, чтобы добраться до Руда-Моддур… Эадан проглотил обиду.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, мой добрый хозяин, — сказал он. — К тому же, мой отец тоже был фольдхером…

— Э-э-э, — протянул Турре. — Те фольдхеры, что владеют землей окрест усадьбы карнрогга, ненастоящие фольдхеры. Они элайры, им привычнее меч, а не соха. Сегодня карнрогг пожаловал им надел, завтра карнрогг отберет его — где уж тут похозяйствуешь! Да и хозяйствовать они не умеют, им сподручней на тонконогих лошадках скакать да в лесу дичь стрелять. Вот то ли дело мы, исконные фольдхеры, — сказал он с важностью. — И отцы наши, и деды, и прадеды землю боронили. Что нам лес? — нам земля все дает. И питье, и пищу; и для живота, и для веселья, — и будто в доказательство своих слов он снова отхлебнул хороший глоток ячменного пива.

Тут хозяйка, навалившись на Турре необъятной грудью, начала отбирать у него кувшин. Пиво расплескивалось; люди хохотали, наблюдая за их шутливой дракой, кричали: «Давай, матушка! Так ему, так! Не уступай!» — и хлопали себя ладонями по ляжкам. Эадан взирал на хозяев с ужасом. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось видеть, чтобы не рабыня, не какая-нибудь глупая низкорожденная баба, а достойная хозяйка с ключами на поясе прилюдно дралась со своим господином. Разве так подобает держать себя благородной замужней женщине? Фольдхеры на востоке и вправду одичалые, как говорят. И работники им под стать — забавляются безобразным зрелищем, словно боем коней, да еще и подзадоривают дерущихся, как бойцов на Кан Туидат.

В конце концов хозяйка, растрепанная, раскрасневшаяся, завладела кувшином и отставила его подальше.

— Хватит с тебя! — сказала она тяжело дыша. — А то пошел разливаться: «и для живота, и для веселья»… Вот я тебе твое веселье! — она погрозила мужу. — Чем речами мудреными нашего гостя пичкать, лучше б накормил его. Держишь его голодным — уж мне, хозяйке, стыдно! Видишь ведь, наш гость парень вежливый, сам на угощение не напрашивается, ждет, когда хозяин его пригласит, а ты завел свое — земля, земля… Тьфу! — и хозяйка грозно зыркнула на одну из женщин, без слов приказывая ей принести еды для гостей.

Та с недовольным видом поднялась, медленно, точно сонная, подошла к котлу и наполнила миску для Эадана и Валезириана. Турре проследил за ней взглядом.

— Ты, верно, угощением нашим побрезгуешь, не к такому привык ты в доме карнрогга, — сказал он Эадану. После схватки за пиво лицо фольдхера стало багровым; он отдувался, потел и все еще посмеивался — казалось, драка с женой лишь потешила его. Он посматривал на Эадана и втайне наслаждался его ошеломлением. — А я так скажу: карнрогги вначале зимы быков режут, на стол разносолы ставят, в середине зимы последнее просо доедают, а к концу зимы ко мне ползут, плачутся — изголодались, мол, до весны не дотянем. Хе-хе!

Эадан опустил голову к миске. Этот фольдхер со смешным прозвищем был самым невыносимым человеком из всех, чьи выходки Эадану приходилось терпеть. Даже Мадге в сравнении с ним казался покладистым и безобидным, как ягненок. Турре Фин-Эрда будто бы нарочно старался задеть Эадана побольнее. Сначала он не приветствовал гостя как полагается, тянул, не приглашая поесть, насмехался над элайрами и над его, Эадана, славным отцом… А теперь еще и о своем карнрогге говорит так, словно это не он, фольдхер, платит ему дань, а сам карнрогг выпрашивает у него подаяние! «Что бы ни сказал этот старый дурень, надо молчать», — мрачно сказал себе Эадан.

Валезириан поднял голову и вгляделся в потемневшее лицо своего спутника. Ему было трудно понимать речь фольдхера — продираться через все эти нагромождения прибауток — но он видел по лицу Эадана, что жирный фольдхер его оскорбляет. Валезириан вознегодовал. Ему стало обидно за Эадана. Конечно, он презирал этого темного, недалекого хадара, презирал его наивное самодовольство, его гордость своим жалким родом — родом обыкновенных мародеров и прихлебателей — но сейчас Валезириан испытал нечто вроде единения со своим негидийцем. Он противопоставлял себя и Эадана здешним людям, еще более отвратительным и грубым, чем те, что жили в доме Морлы. Окруженный незнакомыми людьми, Валезириан невольно воспринимал Эадана «своим», а их — «чужими». С отвращением он смотрел на них, грязных, провонявших капустой и репой, смотрел на весь их дом, темный, задымленный, тесный из-за набившихся в него людей, на свинью с поросятами, что разлеглась в углу, и на хозяев, таких же толстых, тупых и довольных жизнью…

— Слыхали? — вновь обратился Турре к своим людям. — Наш-то карнрогг уж который день пирует, свадьбу справляет. Виданное ли дело — зимой свадьбу играть? Зимой одни только гурсы да Младшие женятся. Вот как урожай сняли, тогда и за свадебный пир садиться можно, — Турре назидательно поднял палец. — Кто-то говорит, что и весной оно ничего, но не по сердцу мне весенние свадьбы. Что же мы, звери неразумные, что ли, чтобы весной резвиться? Но нашему карнроггу и старинный обычай не указ. А ты, гость, — он повернулся к Эадану. — Чего это ты не рядом со своим хозяином? Не веселишься его весельем, не радуешься его радости?

Эадан надеялся, что многоречивый фольдхер, как обычно, не станет дожидаться его ответа и поведет речь о другом, но Турре все молчал, не сводя с Эадана маленьких хитрых глаз. Эадан вздохнул.

— Что ж, невиновен тот, кто предупредил — так говорят люди, — издалека начал он. — Я сын элайра Райнара, сына Эйфгира, сына Лайфе; свой род мы ведем от Фиада Старого, что одним из первых в Гуорхайле поцеловал меч роггайну Райнару Красноволосому. Моего достойного отца убил элайр Хендрекки Моргерехта. Его имя было Альскье Кег-Догрих, а братом его был Авендель Кег-Догрих. Вместе с другими людьми спесивого карнрогга Хендрекки они явились в Ангкеим на свадебный пир. Я же был там среди людей карнрогга Морлы. Боги пожелали, чтобы я узнал кольцо моего отца на пальце Альскье, этого бесчестного злодея, дурного сына Рогатых… — в очередной раз рассказывая свою историю, Эадан постепенно успокаивался. Его заворожило неспешное течение речи, нанизывание слов, одного за другим, привычные обороты. Он уже не думал о насмешках Турре. Люди притихли, слушая странника. Его рассказ мало чем отличался от других, слышанных ими прежде; они согласно кивали, с удовольствием узнавая давно знакомые фигуры речи, и бормотали положенные слова сочувствия. Для них не имело значения, случилось ли это на самом деле, и не имело значения, о ком говорилось в повествовании — об Эадане, которого они прямо сейчас видели перед собою, или о герое, что жил и мужественно сносил удары судьбы когда-то давным-давно. С первых слов Эадана об убийстве отца они поняли, что речь пойдет о мести — и в их головах мгновенно выстроились образы, связанные с подобными рассказами. Они приготовились слушать печальную повесть о благородном изгнаннике.

На этот раз история Эадана получилось еще более вдохновенной. Стенать и сетовать на судьбу перед столь отзывчивыми слушателями было куда приятней, чем перед хризом, ничего не смыслившим в возвышенных страданиях. Эадан рыдал, произнося между рыданиями длинные, мелодичные жалобы, проклинал несправедливого Морлу, припоминая всевозможные поэтические проклятия из песен об изгнанниках, рвал на себе волосы и воздевал руки. И так хорошо и свободно это у него выходило, что Эадану казалось — если бы боги взглянули сейчас на него, то и они не сдержали бы слез. Эадан наслаждался. Повторяя на все лады свои сетования, Эадан и не думал о постигшей его беде — он просто отрывал подходящие лоскуты от уже слышанных им историй и сшивал их друг с другом в узорчатое полотно, не добавляя, по сути, ничего нового. А как еще рассказывать об изгнании? Одно дело — жизнь, в которой всякий лжет, предает, нарушает клятвы и ищет своей выгоды, и совсем другое — повесть о злоключениях. Слушая ее, люди — те же самые люди, что еще вчера не раздумывая отнимали чужое добро и оттесняли своих родичей от наследства, — качают головами, порицая бесчестные поступки какого-нибудь стародавнего карнрогга, и пускают слезу, сочувствуя герою, несправедливо осужденному на изгнание.

Кончив рассказ, Эадан вытер глаза и посмотрел вокруг себя. Он выплакал все слезы, и теперь по телу разливалась блаженная усталость. Люди фольдхера тоже были довольны. Они обсуждали друг с другом историю Эадана и все сходились на том, что говорил он хорошо. Некоторые, сидевшие поблизости, тянулись к Эадану, хлопали его по плечам и коленям; другие кричали ему похвалы и утешения. Валезириан в недоумении смотрел то на них, то на Эадана. Еще мгновения назад заливавшийся слезами, тот вновь принялся за еду — совершенно невозмутимо и будто бы даже с чувством выполненного долга. Эадан уплетал кашу за обе щеки, откусывая твердый сухой хлеб крепкими зубами, — а у Валезириана, неприятно пораженного его истерикой, кусок не лез в горло.

— Вот, хозяйка! Гляди, как уписывает наше угощение — сразу видно, парень справный, — заявил Турре. Ему то ли передалось всеобщее расположение к Эадану, то ли просто хотелось показать себя перед своими людьми великодушным хозяином; как бы то ни было, Турре веско сказал: — Не сомневайся, уж я не выдам тебя карнроггу. Оставайся у меня и пей мое пиво, сколько пожелаешь. Мы люди хоть и рачительные, но для достойного человека, хорошего сына Виату, еды не жалко. Опять же, отец твой был фольдхер… — Турре сделал вид, что задумался. — Ну да, ну да, помню я его, крепкий и разумный был хозяин. Землю славно орал, людей зря не терзал…

Эадан хрюкнул в кашу: поразительно, как скоро Турре припомнил его отца, стоило только его людям проникнуться к Эадану, — да еще и такое о нем навыдумывал, чего на самом деле никогда не было.

Турре между тем говорил:

— Из уважения к твоему отцу, достопочтенному фольдхеру Райнару, — он упорно не называл отца Эадана элайром, — я и порешил дать тебе приют и пищу в моем доме.

«Силен заливать, жирный ты боров, — посмеялся про себя Эадан. — Ты делаешь это лишь оттого, что хочешь досадить своему карнроггу». Отставив миску, Эадан поднялся и произнес торжественно:

— Благодарю тебя, достопочтенный Турре, за твое гостеприимство. Теперь я вижу, что правду говорят люди. Ты и в самом деле щедрый человек и мудрый хозяин.


	12. Chapter 12

Едва проснувшись, Вальебург почувствовала, что лежит в постели одна. Морла опять поднялся раньше, и опять не разбудил ее. Вальебург повернулась на другой бок и закрыла глаза. Нужно было вставать, но ей не хотелось ни прибирать волосы, ни наряжаться. А более всего ей не хотелось видеть других жен, которые наверняка уже успели посудачить, какая лентяйка их новая свекровь. Вальебург медленно сжала кулак. Разве ее вина, что едва проснувшись, муж бежит с ее ложа, будто она сварлива или безобразна? Вальебург не понимала, чем не угодила ему. Верно, права была сестрица, насмешница Эвойн, когда говорила, что уж лучше пойти за молодого пастуха и жить с ним на Кайре-ки-Ллата средь высоких трав и коней, чем чахнуть рядом со старым мужем. Морла обходился с Вальебург так, словно ему и не нужна жена. После той, первой, ночи он ни разу не прикоснулся к ней — и это в свадебные дни, когда древний обычай велит молодым без устали познавать радости супружества! Совсем скоро жены Тьярнфингов начнут считать, сколько времени минуло со свадьбы. Если молодая жена не понесла в первые десять дней — это дурной знак. Может, она вообще неспособна зачать? Вальебург знала, что говорят о засидевшихся в девках невестах. Пойдут слухи…

С тихим стоном она уткнулась лицом в постель. Вальебург вспомнила, как в отцовом доме, скучая за работой в девичьей, она грезила о замужестве. И всё-то было в ее мечтах: и богатый дом, и множество прислужниц, и скромные, почтительные родственницы — все, конечно, намного младше самой Вальебург — и муж, души не чающий в молодой жене… «Дурочка ты, старшая сестра, — хихикала Эвойн, когда Вальебург делилась с нею своими мечтами. — Неужели не знаешь? Непременно что-нибудь будет не так. Или свекровь злая, или муж-горбун, или золовок с дюжину — и всех надо отдавать замуж и не покладая рук ткать-прясть, готовить им приданое. А если ни то, ни другое и ни третье, так побратим у твоего господина окажется ревнивый. Что, думаешь, много радости нашей мачехе уживаться с достопочтенным Нэахтом Кег-Райне? У них что ни день, то ссора. Вот и поразмысли, так ли сладко замужнее житье. А я, будь моя воля, никогда бы замуж не пошла! Всю жизнь жила бы у любимого отца, пела и ела в свое удовольствие». Тут уж сестрица Эвойн лукавила — ей не меньше старшей сестры хотелось распрощаться с девичеством. Но во многом она оказалась права. «Непременно что-нибудь будет не так», — беззвучно повторила Вальебург.

Ею овладело горькое разочарование. Стоило столько ждать, столько лежать без сна, воображая себе будущего хозяина, обмирать, думая о свадебных ночах, и краснеть, слушая болтовню прислужниц об их шашнях с мужчинами, если на деле все так… безрадостно? У рабынь в доме ее отца только и разговоров было, что о том, кто с кем сошелся и кто с кем ночевал на гумне. Исповедник-хриз без устали пугал дочерей Хендрекки страшными карами, что ждут блудниц и прелюбодеек. И что же? Было бы о чем говорить! В свой первый день у Морлы Вальебург была так измучена дорогой, свадебным пиром и долгими приготовлениями к ночи, что думала лишь о том, как бы поскорее уснуть. Она была рада, что Морла не стал забавляться с нею всю ночь, как напутствовали его шутники-гости. Но теперь, вспомнив, как он молча навалился на нее, а спустя короткое время откинулся на спину и заснул, не сказав ей ни слова, Вальебург почувствовала себя обманутой. «Вот тебе и греховные наслаждения плоти! Нашли наслаждение, ничего не скажешь», — подумала она ехидным голосом сестрицы Эвойн. И ради этого она хранила себя в чистоте для будущего властителя ее невинности, как высокопарно выражался исповедник, — ради этого столько зим томилась, сторонясь мужчин и осуждая сестру, что переглядывалась с красивыми юношами? Да знай Вальебург обо всем наперед, она давно бы уж уступила какому-нибудь молодому элайру или, еще лучше, хризскому посланцу! Говорят, хризы большие искусники в плотских утехах и не в пример обходительнее эсов.

При мысли о хризах в памяти Вальебург всплыл образ братца мачехи Хрискерты, стройного, смуглого, с вкрадчивым голосом и ласковым взглядом. Он приехал к ним из далекой Весериссии — восточной провинции империи — вместе с сестрой, невестой карнрогга Хендрекки, и после их свадьбы остался в карнроггском доме. Хрискерта, кажется, надеялась устроить ему женитьбу на какой-нибудь богатой рохтанской невесте. Тогда Вальебург была еще девочкой — и, как и все в Мелинделе, влюбилась в прекрасного хриза. Он был так непохож на других мужчин — на ее отца, надменного Хендрекку, на его элайров и родичей, на знатных гостей из других карна. Вроде бы и взрослый, он часто вел себя как мальчишка: мог запросто зайти в девичью, пошутить с рабынями или поболтать с Вальебург и ее сестрой. Он часто заговаривал с девочками, чего никогда не сделал бы зрелый эс, забавлял их историями о чудесах, рассказывал о своей родине, прекрасном Целизионе, где золотятся куполами бесчисленные дома хризского бога и блистает величественный белый дворец роггайна всех хризов, и о зеленой солнечной Весериссии, откуда во все концы империи везут пряности, благовония и дивный узорчатый шелк. Вальебург слушала его, и сердце ее сладко замирало — не то от огромного, необозримого мира, что открывался перед нею в его рассказах, не то от близости кареглазого хриза. До сих пор Вальебург помнила, что над его красиво вылепленной верхней губой темнел нежный пушок — тогда эта странность казалась ей необыкновенно привлекательной.

Однажды она узнала, что ее милый хриз уезжает обратно в Целизион — в Ан Годд, как называли эсы столицу империи. Он чем-то прогневил карнрогга: Вальебург слышала пересуды взрослых о каком-то убийстве, о вражде между элайрами, о том, что один то ли заколол другого, то ли пытался заколоть… Между элайрами отца часто вспыхивали ссоры. Отчего все винят в этом мачехиного младшего брата? Ведь он такой славный, такой ласковый и приветливый, и так дивно поет печальные весериссийские песни о неразделенной любви… На отъезде братца Хрискерты настаивал Нэахт Кег-Райне, верный побратим карнрогга. Маленькая Вальебург не любила его, вечно хмурого и ворчливого. И зачем отец побратался с таким скучным человеком? Она знала, что многие взрослые девушки в Мелинделе вздыхают по Нэахту, и никак не могла взять в толк, что в нем такого замечательного. Он же старый! Даже старше ее отца! И некрасивый. Вот то ли дело ее хриз — во всем Трефуйлнгиде не сыскать юноши красивее. Наверно, Нэахт выгоняет его из зависти. Когда они вышли провожать его, малышка Эвойн заплакала и раскапризничалась. Вальебург изо всех сил держалась; она смотрела, как удаляется от Мелинделя его повозка, и думала в отчаянии, что вместе с ним ее покидает вся ее радость. Многими годами позже в Карна Рохта пришла весть о том, что брат Хрискерты умер в Ан Годде от какой-то хризской заразы. Тогда Вальебург занимали уже совсем иные тревоги, и она недолго горевала о своем прелестном хризе. И зачем она вспомнила о нем сейчас? На душе стало еще тоскливее…

Вальебург резко села, стряхивая с себя невеселые мысли. Майетур, ее рабыня, храпела на сундуке. Вальебург пнула ее, чтобы та проснулась. Майетур захрапела еще громче — Вальебург не знала, в самом ли деле она спит так крепко или притворяется, чтобы не вставать.

— Просыпайся, гурсова дочь! Вот же лентяйка… — бормотала Вальебург, пытаясь спихнуть рабыню с сундука. Та наконец разлепила веки и недовольно взглянула на хозяйку.

— Ну чего ты меня тормошишь, госпожа? Что за хозяева такие, житья мне, бедной, не дают, — наигранно простонала она, слезая с сундука. — Целый день тружусь для нее, спины не разгибаю, головы не подымаю, только о том и думаю, как бы ей угодить, — и вот она, благодарность! У других хозяева лучше отца с матерью, — продолжала она плаксиво, выбирая в сундуке одежду для госпожи, — своих рабов мясом кормят, в крашеное одевают. А моя только и знает, что лупить да браниться! Сбегу я от эдакого обращения, госпожа, — вот пусть Господь меня ослепит, если не сбегу, — Майетур придирчиво осмотрела расшитое жемчугом платье, прибереженное для последнего свадебного дня. — Я так тебе скажу, — проговорила она, спорыми движениями одевая Вальебург, — ты оттого такая сердитая, что пахарь твой хорошенько тебя не пропахал…

Вальебург как раз вдевала руки в рукава — бить рабыню ей было несподручно, но она все-таки извернулась и шлепнула Майетур по уху.

— Замолчи, глупая девка! Не твоего ума дело!

— Может, оно и не моего ума, да только кто тебе правду скажет, как не я? — мгновенно отозвалась Майетур, привычно потирая ухо. — Этот дом битком набит народом, а добра я одна тебе желаю, так-то! Здешние не станут разбирать, как да отчего, начнут языками чесать, тебя оговаривать — позора не оберешься… Я-то думала, сюда едучи: «Ух, вот будет моей госпоже радость, а мне, горемыке, страдание! Как залезет на мою госпожу ее новый владыка, так десять дней слезать не будет, с такой-то раскрасавицы, — не дадут мне, несчастной рабыне, ни одной ноченьки поспать». И что же? — Майетур по-хозяйски усадила Вальебург на сундук и принялась причесывать ее, нещадно дергая густые волосы. — И что же, я спрашиваю? Каждую ночь высыпаюсь так, как даже в доме твоего батюшки не высыпалась… Да не ойкай ты, госпожа! …И ни один скрип, ни один шорох меня не тревожит… Да полно тебе капризничать, как дите малое, не так уж и больно! Сама свою гриву чеши, раз такая нежная… Ну так вот, ничего меня не тревожит, потому как нет их, этих скрипов и шорохов. Ишь ты, спят себе, будто свадебные ночи для сна придуманы!

Майетур наконец заплела Вальебург косы и хотела было положить поверх головное покрывало, но Вальебург остановила ее:

— Сделай так, как носят женщины в Гуорхайле. Ты видела, они укладывают косы поверх платка…

— Хм! Что еще за блажь! — фыркнула Майетур. — Гуорхайльские бабы все сплошь бесстыдницы и волочайки, вот и выставляют свои волосы напоказ! Я тут, пока в стряпной сидела, такого навидалась — как только со стыда не сгорела, — не слушая Вальебург, она запрятала ее косы под покрывало. — Мужики на баб лезут, что твои быки, а те и рады юбки перед ними задирать. И всё на виду, в тесноте, среди людей — тьфу, мерзость! Один только твой муженек никак не разохотится, дрыхнет себе, будто рядом с ним не молодая жена, а старый роггайн гурсов. Тоже мне, выискал тебе батюшка мужа! Не муж, а каплун какой-то!

Вальебург шикнула на нее. Еще не хватало, чтобы их услышал кто-нибудь из людей Морлы или, еще хуже, одна из жен.

— А ты мне не шикай, госпожа, я чистую правду говорю, — заявила Майетур. — Моли Матушку Сиг, чтобы первой ночи тебе на всё про всё хватило — не то Морловы невестки уж не постесняются, обольют тебя помоями, начнут болтать, мол, хозяин взял бесплодную жену. И что ты тогда скажешь? Что Морла тебя не покрывал? — Майетур уложила на плечах и груди хозяйки тяжелое золотое оплечье. — Ославишь горе-муженька на весь Трефуйлнгид, а толку? Отец заберет тебя обратно — и будет моя госпожа весь век куковать или в монастыре, или в девичьей, кланяться мачехе Хрискерте и нянчить мачехиных деток, точно старая приживалка. Что, несладко? Вот и думай, — с победным видом заключила Майетур — и тут же сжалась под взглядом Вальебург, ожидая побоев.

Вальебург и в самом деле замахнулась на нее гребнем, но в следующее мгновение уронила руку. В бессилии она вновь опустилась на сундук.

— Что я могу поделать? — проговорила она тихо. — Видно, Морла невзлюбил меня, Моргерехтову дочь. Первая жена уже родила ему десятерых сыновей — больше сыновья ему не нужны…

— Ему, может, и не нужны, а тебе ой как нужны, — перебила ее Майетур. — Хочешь стать настоящей хозяйкой в его доме — роди сына. Жена не жена, пока у нее нет сыновей — так люди говорят, — она присела на постель рядом с Вальебург. — Послушай, что я тебе скажу. Десять дней почти минули. Нынче последний свадебный день. Завтра тебе уже не придется корчить из себя послушную жену, не смеющую поднять глаз на своего господина. Не спорь! — вдруг приказала Майетур, заранее зная, что скажет ее госпожа. — Завтра, как ляжешь с хозяином, не робей, а скажи ему напрямик: мол, ты не сирота какая-нибудь, не дочка безземельного работника, а дочь карнрогга Хендрекки Моргерехта, и если ты ему не по нраву пришлась, так пусть он объявляет о разводе и возвращает твоему отцу все твое приданое, а о сговоре с Карна Рохта забудет! — Майетур рубанула воздух ладонью. Она так распалилась, что ее смуглое лицо потемнело еще больше, а на широком носу выступили капельки пота.

Вальебург позабавил гнев рабыни.

— Надо бы следующей ночью не мне, а тебе лечь с Морлой — вот ты бы ему всё и сказала, — рассмеялась она.

— Да уж сказала бы, не смолчала, — тяжело дыша, буркнула Майетур. — Уж я бы этому сморчку спуску не дала!

Вальебург всегда веселило, с какой решительностью и уверенностью в своей правоте эта рабыня судила обо всем на свете, даже о делах мужчин. Она никогда не умела держать язык за зубами, зато умела настоять на своем — и, по сути, это сама Майетур выбрала Вальебург своей хозяйкой, а не наоборот. Мачеха Хрискерта привезла ее с собою из Весериссии; желая подольститься к своему жениху, она подарила рабыню маленьким дочерям Хендрекки. Долговязая, очень смуглая, почти черная, с широким плоским носом, с большим неопрятным ртом и блестящими, как жуки, глазами, девчонка-рабыня показалась эсам необычайно безобразной, да и нрав у нее был под стать ее виду. Вальебург помнила, как сестрица Эвойн дразнила рабыню гурсихой, а та, хоть и не знала еще, что это значит, гневно таращила глаза и бранилась на маленькую насмешницу, словно сама была ее хозяйкой. Вальебург же она отчего-то любила, и та постепенно привязалась к своей упрямой, ленивой, злой на язык рабыне, пусть и частенько ее поколачивала — за дело и без дела. Переругиваясь с Майетур, она отводила душу. Вот и сейчас, вдоволь наспорившись с нею и насмеявшись, Вальебург почувствовала, как на сердце становится легче. Не слушая больше ворчания рабыни, она направилась в бражный зал. Всем телом Вальебург ощущала богатство своих одежд. Пусть невестки Морлы сплетничают о ней сколько им влезет — Вальебург жена карнрогга, а они всего лишь жены младших сыновей, и во всем Гуорхайле нет женщины нарядней ее!

Гости собирались в обратный путь. Войдя в Ангкеим, Вальебург увидела, что хозяин уже раздает, по обычаю, прощальные подарки. В зале царило оживление. Гости ревниво подмечали, кого Морла одарил бронзовым тазом или мехами, а кого — всего лишь остатками свадебного угощения, и спорили друг с другом, чей подарок лучше. Карнрогги старались перещеголять друг друга в цветистых словах благодарности. Они сытно поели, выпили отменной гуорхайльской браги и пребывали в прекрасном расположении духа. Их элайры рыгали, довольные, поглаживая набитые животы. Некоторых с непривычки подташнивало. Еще долго по всему Трефуйлнгиду будут рассказывать о свадебном пире у Тьярнфи Морлы, на котором не то, что люди — даже вечно голодные собаки до того отъелись, что не рыскали под столами в поисках объедков, а с раздутыми боками валялись у очага.

Галдя и распевая обрывки застольных песен, гости повалили во двор, к своим лошадям и саням. Возникла сумятица, как бывает, когда в одном доме собирается множество эсов, и каждый из них мнит себя знатнее другого. Рабы Морлы вынесли факелы, чтобы гости не натыкались друг на друга в дневных сумерках, но те все равно толкались, отдавливали ноги и затевали перебранки, пугая криками лошадей. Карнрогги не могли протиснуться к саням, элайры в потемках теряли своих коней, а кое-кто под шумок забирался на чужих, надеясь угнать себе лошадь получше. Когда хитрецов хватали и стаскивали с седла, те винили во всем Дунн Скарйаду — спутали лошадей в темноте, с кем не бывает?

Вальебург остановилась у дверей — дальше не пускала толпа. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она поискала глазами своего отца и обнаружила, что тот садится в сани — как всегда красивый, величественный, в накинутой на плечи бобровой шубе, подбитой алым атласом, — прощальном подарке Морлы. Подмышкой карнрогг Хендрекка держал вырывающегося щенка. В следующее мгновение люди и кони заслонили его от Вальебург. Она растерялась, не зная, как поступить: остаться ли в доме, не выполнив положенное прощание с отцом, или пробиваться к саням, рискуя растерять свои драгоценности и испортить в давке роскошный наряд. Вальебург оглянулась на рабыню — та поняла ее без слов. С остервенением работая локтями, Майетур проворно двинулась через толпу, расчищая проход для хозяйки, — да еще и покрикивала не тех, кто не уступал ей дорогу. Миновав людей Морлы, высыпавших из дома провожать гостей, Вальебург оказалась, наконец, в нескольких шагах от саней отца.

Гости начали разъезжаться. Вскочив на коня, унесся со своими элайрами фальгрилатский карнрогг Хеди; уехал, усадив рядом с собою племянника Данду и закутавшись в меха, важный Гунвар Эорамайн, а за ним на санях поменьше двинулся Вульфсти Хад, правитель Вилтенайра. Лишь хозяин Карна Тидд Ангррод Морла решил погостить еще немного — приглядеть за братьями, пока не вернется отец; да и жена его, дочь Ингрима Датзинге, просила Ангррода, чтобы он позволил ей побыть с сестрой Онне, женой Сильфре Морлы. Сам Сильфре и братья его Урф и Урфтан уезжали вместе с отцом — тот, как велит обычай, должен был проводить нового тестя до границы своих владений, великой реки Фоиллах, разделяющей земли Рохта и Гуорхайля. Онне, Этльхера и Этльверд напутствовали мужей, цепляясь за их стремена.

Сани Хендрекки тронулись. Люди Морлы шли за ними, желая уезжающим гостям счастливого пути, а своему хозяину — благополучного возвращения. Вальебург шла вместе с ними. Она нетерпеливо ждала, когда люди, наконец, замолчат, и она сможет начать плач. Возница нарочно придерживал коней. Вальебург без труда поспевала за санями, но делала вид, что задыхается от бега. Как только громкие прощания умолкли, она сразу же всплеснула руками и принялась сетовать на горькую девичью долю, мелодично подвывая в конце каждой фразы. Простирая руки к саням, Вальебург укоряла отца за то, что он разрушил ее счастье, вырвал ее из родного дома, где она знала лишь радости да девичьи забавы, и отдал в чужую, далекую землю, где она прольет реки слез в тоске по родным краям и отцу с матушкой. Элайры Хендрекки и люди Морлы затихли, с интересом слушая ее причитания. Вальебург неторопливо семенила за санями и захлебывалась рыданиями, а сама думала, как бы не запутаться в подоле — бежать по снегу и без того было неудобно, а тут еще и это длинное хризское платье…

За нею шла Майетур, но не столько помогала, сколько мешала: вместо того, чтобы, как полагается, удерживать рвущуюся к отцу новобрачную, рабыня приподнимала ее обшитый серебряной каймой подол, чтобы он не волочился по истоптанному грязному снегу. «Держи же меня, дуреха!» — прошипела ей Вальебург в перерывах между рыданиями. Заломив руки, она кинулась к отцу — но Майетур по-прежнему спасала драгоценный подол и не успела вовремя поймать ее. Сама того не желая, Вальебург повалилась на сани. Возница остановил коней. Вальебург лежала у ног отца, проклиная глупую рабыню и собственную поспешность — толкнул же ее Старший броситься к саням, не убедившись заранее, что Майетур ее точно удержит! Что теперь делать? Пойти на попятный — стыдно: выходит, не больно-то она и стремится обратно в отцовский дом, «где знала одни только радости». Остаться в санях — а дальше что, ехать обратно в Карна Рохта?

Отец пришел ей на выручку. Подхватив дочь под руки, Хендрекка поднял ее с саней и произнес с теплотой, но в то же время сурово:

— Дочь моя! Не лей слезы о том, что уже свершилось. На всякую птаху найдется силок, на всякую девушку — хозяин. Не печалься о вольном девичьем житье — то время миновало, к прошлому нет возврата. Смирись со своей долей и будь хорошей женой твоему господину, высокородному Тьярнфи, сыну Ульфданга. Я же более тебе не хозяин, — с этими словами он легко подтолкнул ее прочь от саней.

Вальебург поблагодарила его глазами. У ее тщеславного отца всегда находились красивые слова, что бы ни случилось. Наверное, даже если бы Вальебург наступила на свой подол и растянулась на снегу, Хендрекка и тут бы не растерялся и произнес великолепную речь, которую после передавали бы из уст в уста. Теперь Вальебург могла, опустив голову, отойти от саней, будто прислушалась к увещеваниям мудрого родителя. Возница хлестнул коней. Сани заскользили по заснеженной дороге, удаляясь от Вальебург — и у нее вдруг кольнуло сердце. Ей и в самом деле захотелось броситься за ними и молить отца забрать ее обратно, в родной Мелиндель, где все так скучно, сонно и привычно, где нет нужды выстаивать против невесток мужа и со страхом высчитывать, сколько времени прошло с первого дня свадьбы… Вальебург утерла рукавом мокрое от слез лицо. В горле все еще стояли рыдания. Она проводила взглядом исчезающие в сумраке сани и повернула к дому, вяло отбиваясь от неугомонной рабыни. Майетур ворчала на хозяйку:

— Приспичило же тебе бежать за санями! Истоптала весь подол — как теперь чистить? Серебро потемнеет, это я сразу скажу. Надела такое богатство — вот и ходи степенно, осторожно, чтобы не попортить… Так нет же, поскакала по снежному месиву, как коза по крыше!


	13. Chapter 13

Тихо и непривычно пусто стало после отъезда хозяина и гостей. Зимнее оцепенение, ненадолго разорванное шумным празднеством, вновь сомкнулось над усадьбой карнрогга. В бражном зале, просторном, гулком, остался запах жареного мяса, дыма и хризских благовоний, от соломы на полу разило мочой и рвотой, но минувшее веселье казалось теперь совсем далеким. Элайры и домочадцы Морлы судачили об уехавших гостях, со скуки доедали остатки свадебного угощения или дремали, опустив головы на столы. В доме, где нет хозяина, хозяйничает безделье — так говорят эсы. Объевшиеся собаки зевали у очага. Один только Кромахал, любимый пес карнрогга, лежал у дверей; всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь входил, он настораживался в надежде услышать шаги хозяина.

Ангррод Морла задумчиво обсасывал кость, развалившись на скамье и опершись спиной и локтем о стол; ногу он закинул на колени Сианделу, сидевшему подле него. Братья толковали о предстоящем походе на Вилтенайр — гадали, кого из них отец поставит во главе войска, а кого оставит приглядывать за усадьбой. Мадге, как всегда, рвался в бой — ему не терпелось завоевать себе право заплетать волосы и называться зрелым мужем. Ангррод беззлобно посмеивался над ним. Бедняга Мадге! Все битвы, что до сей поры выпадали на его долю, были всего лишь охотничьими выездами или дерзкими юношескими проделками, за которые Мадге приходилось расплачиваться располосованной спиной. Хлеща его плетью вполсилы, отец смеялся и говорил, что и сам когда-то был таким же, вспыльчивым и неугомонным — и так же, как и Мадге, ему не сиделось на месте. Но в те времена Тьярнфи Морле приходилось несладко — сироте, оттесненному от наследства, угнетаемому собственными родичами. Мадге же родился в благословенные дни мира, родился полноправным сыном карнрогга, и никому и в голову не приходит умалять его геррод — так отчего же Мадге фыркает и огрызается, как пойманный охотниками лисенок? Вот и сейчас он вспылил, когда старшие братья стали потешаться над его воинственным пылом, и лицо его пошло багровыми пятнами, как это бывает у рыжих.

— Всё оттого, что отец не женил меня, — в сердцах он отшвырнул кусок черствой лепешки. Одна из собак лениво поднялась, подошла и вяло понюхала хлеб. Мадге хотел ее пнуть, но та привычно увернулась. — Будь у меня жена, вы бы не посмели насмехаться надо мною! — выкрикнул Мадге братьям.

Ангррод рассмеялся: так по-мальчишески глупо это прозвучало. Мадге вечно жаловался, будто отец к нему несправедлив, будто братья так и норовят обделить его и унизить, и вообще держат его за раба. В любых словах, обращенных к нему, Мадге чудилась насмешка.

— И то верно! Женить тебя надо, братец. Глядишь, поумнеешь! — хохотнул Ангррод. Он не сочувствовал младшему брату — не из-за жестокосердия, а просто оттого, что не знал, каково быть девятым сыном. Он не понимал его терзаний. Казалось, с самого рождения Ангррод снискал расположение своенравного Этли, ткача удачи. Третий сын Морлы не застал ни скудного житья, ни шаткого положения бедных родственников, наложившего отпечаток на старшего брата Ульфданга — верно, оттого Ульфданг всегда печален. Нет, Ангррод появился на свет, когда отец его, Тьярнфи Морла, уже стал побратимом хозяйского сына и любимцем самого хозяина, одним из первых воинов Карна Вилтенайр. Ангррод — крупный, здоровый, розовощекий малец — нравился всем вокруг; женщины и девицы дома Хада тискали и играли с ним дни напролет, мужчины катали его на своих лошадях, и даже сам старый карнрогг Атенгел, бывало, сажал его себе на колени. Потерявший всех сыновей, кроме одного, хворого Лайсира, Атенгел Хад любовался белокурым крепышом и хвалил Тьярнфи Морлу за его славных отпрысков.

Ангррод был еще мальчишкой, когда отец вернул себе Карна Гуорхайль. Тьярнфи Морла возвратился в родной дом под радостные кличи гуорхайльцев, уставших от бестолкового бабьего владычества. Они глядели во все глаза на своего нового карнрогга, разодетого, с золотым кольцом на шее, с рыжими косами на груди, перехваченными на концах согнутыми хризскими монетами; глядели на его статную красавицу-жену из угасшего рода Уллиров, что в былые времена правили ныне исчезнувшим Карна Ванарих; глядели на сыновей, крепких, здоровых мальчиков — и говорили друг другу: «Теперь уж род Морлы не оскудеет!» После властолюбивой старухи, вдовы старого карнрогга, и ее младшего сына, жирного, безвольного, гуорхайльцы приняли Тьярнфи Морлу с распростертыми объятиями. Им пришлась по нраву его молодая сила, его слава отважного воина, сокрушителя гурсов, весь его облик, напоминавший о его достопамятном деде, карнрогге Ниффеле Морле, построившем Ангкеим. Но более всего порадовались гуорхайльцы плодовитости карнроггской жены: восьмерых сыновей безо всякого изъяна родила Ванайре своему господину — девятый же, как видно по ее раздавшемуся стану, был на подходе, — и ни один из них не захворал и не умер. Ангррод помнил, как весело зажилось им в новом доме, большом и величественном; как радовалась бабушка Тюргёрья, претерпевшая здесь столько унижений, а ныне вернувшаяся матерью карнрогга; как матушка Ванайре, гордо повесив на пояс тяжелую связку ключей, с усердием взялась управлять хозяйством; а сам Ангррод с братьями носился по огромному бражному залу, одурев от простора после тесной карнроггской усадьбы в Вилтенайре. Здесь родились Мадге, а затем последыш, любимец матери Лиас. Помнится, самый младший сын Морлы и в младенчестве был так пригож, что рабыни ссорились, отнимая его друг у друга. Каждая старалась побаловать его больше других… Ангррод улыбнулся: разве с той поры что-либо изменилось?

Когда Ангррод стал почти взрослым, отец собрался женить его и толковал об этом деле с соседом, карнроггом Ингримом Датзинге. Ангррод ходил по усадьбе надувшись от важности. Стараясь держать себя как зрелый муж, он больше не играл с младшими братьями, не боролся и не бедокурил, хотя ему и хотелось, — и, по правде сказать, умирал от скуки. Стояло теплое благодатное лето, когда отец повез его и брата Сильфре смотреть невест, дочерей Датзинге; а через год, в начале осени, сыграли свадьбу. Карнрогг Ингрим просил, чтобы Ангррод пожил у него в Тидде — другой зять, замкнутый и неразговорчивый Сильфре, ему не слишком приглянулся, а вот Ангррода он сразу полюбил — как, впрочем, и все прочие. Ангррод и сам не понимал, как это у него выходит. Он никогда не ласкался, как братец Лиас, не заискивал и не стремился никому угодить, но то ли из-за красоты его, спокойной и по-вилтенайрски простоватой, то ли из-за его добродушия и силы, каждый, кто с ним встречался, поневоле говорил себе: «Славный парень этот Ангррод Морла!»

Молодой зять полюбился карнроггу Ингриму больше собственных сыновей, беспутных Ингвейра и Ингье. Те день и ночь шатались по лесам, объедали и притесняли тиддских фольдхеров и, с годами заматерев, уже не признавали над собой отцовскую руку. А Ангррод, домовитый, не по возрасту основательный и оттого забавный, днем разъезжал с поручениями по фольдам или хозяйствовал в карнроггской усадьбе, а вечера просиживал с тестем у очага и из учтивости сдерживал зевоту, выслушивая его бесконечные рассказы о былых подвигах. Карнрогг Ингрим не раз говаривал, что с большей охотой отдал бы Карна Тидд мужу своей старшей дочери, а не родным сыновьям… Простодушный Ангррод не придавал значения его словам. Но Тьярнфи Морла, однажды гостивший у Ингрима, своего доброго друга и соседа, услышал их и запомнил, а после его смерти повторил на роггариме, призвав в свидетели тиддских элайров. И Ангррод, приехав на роггарим сыном карнрогга и зятем карнрогга, вернулся с него карнроггом Карна Тидд. По совету отца он изгнал из своего нового владения настоящих наследников, сыновей Ингрима, а вместе с ними и тех немногих элайров, кто не пожелал целовать меч сыну Морлы. Ангрроду не претила такая несправедливость. Пусть и сам ныне карнрогг, он по-прежнему был послушным сыном своему отцу и не задумывался над тем, хорошо или дурно тот поступает. У Ангррода не было никакой охоты вникать в хитроумное плетение, что так искусно свивал его отец; не было у него охоты и к ратным подвигам и дальним походам. Третьего сына Морлы тянуло к земле, к размеренной жизни, к карнроггской усадьбе в Карна Тидд, которую Ангррод уже начал считать своей. Он любил обходить ее с зорким приглядом, вникать во все дела, проверять, хорошо ли выполняются работы, отдавать распоряжения своим людям и беседовать с ними о том, какая нынче будет зима; любил, когда окрестные фольдхеры низко кланялись ему, а после говорили друг другу: вот, мол, наконец-то пришел в Карна Тидд крепкий хозяин… И сейчас он с недоумением и усмешкой наблюдал за братьями, что грызлись за свой кусок славы и богатства — бесконечно далекими казались карнроггу Ангрроду их заботы.

— …теперь запасись терпением, братец Мадге, — услышал он конец фразы Ульфданга. — Закрома Карна Гуорхайль нескоро оправятся после этого свадебного пира. А устрой наш отец празднество поскромнее, спесивый карнрогг Хендрекка счел бы это за оскорбление. Ты должен понимать: отец не ради собственной прихоти взял за себя дочь Моргерехта, а ради мира с Карна Рохта…

— Ха! Не знаю как наш отец, а я бы взял дочь Моргерехта и ради нее самой! — со смехом заявил Йортанраг. Ангррод дал ему легкий подзатыльник.

— Тебе следовало бы с б _о_ льшим почтением говорить о нашей новой мачехе, младший брат, — заметил Ангррод, но после признал: — Спорить не стану, высокородная Вальебург — женщина справная, хоть и пересидела в девках. Может, оно и к лучшему: говорят, перезрелые невесты крепче обнимают, — Ангррод от души рассмеялся — у глаз его собрались морщинки. — Что проку в тощих девчонках-несмышленышах? Вон, твоя Бигню в первую ночь убежала от тебя, братец Йортанраг, — он пихнул младшего брата в бок. — Мы потом по всей усадьбе ее с огнями искали… А госпожа мачеха наша — да-а-а, хороша: статная, пышная, кровь с молоком, и бедра широкие, крепкие — значит, способна принести сильное потомство.

— Ты словно кобылу расхваливаешь, — фыркнул Мадге. — Тебе бы родиться сыном фольдхера, а не карнрогга…

Ульфданг метнул на него строгий взгляд.

— Попридержи язык, Мадге, — одернул он его. — Разве так говорят со старшим братом?

Мадге скосил глаза и нехотя пробормотал слова извинения. Ангррод с грубоватой лаской взъерошил ему волосы.

— Не сердись, старший брат Ульфданг, — сказал он примирительно. — Ясно, отчего наш волчонок что ни день глядит сычом, и радость отца ему не в радость. В его годы отец уже взял в жены нашу добродетельную матушку и родил с нею троих сыновей, а Мадге до сих пор ходит неприкаянный, как запаршивевший пес. Еще бы не злиться!

Ангррод заступился за Мадге не столько ради него самого, сколько ради Ульфданга — он знал, что тому не по сердцу приглядывать за младшими. Ангррод любил старшего брата. Сам он сторонился вольной (а на взгляд Ангррода, неоправданно рискованной) жизни элайра, но гордился отвагой и воинской доблестью Ульфданга. Третьему сыну Морлы льстило, что один из его братьев — прославленный боец, настоящий герой Трефуйлнгида, покрывший себя бессмертной славой. Всем известно, что сильный геррод одного из членов Дома простирается и на весь его Дом, так что Ангррод чувствовал себя словно бы причастным к подвигам старшего брата. Он нередко видел, как знатные эсы силой принуждают младших сыновей склонять головы перед старшими; с Ульфдангом же было по-другому. Устремляясь мыслью в дни своего детства, Ангррод не мог припомнить ни единого случая, когда бы старший брат обошелся с ним или с его братьями несправедливо или жестоко. Ульфданг не любил возиться с малышами так, как Ангррод, но всегда заботился о младших братьях и был с ними в меру суров и в меру ласков. Сдержанный, вечно томимый какой-то неизбывной печалью, Ульфданг принял на себя эту обязанность так же безропотно, как принимал злодейства отца или бесчестность всех, кто его окружал. Маленький Ангррод видел, что брат грустит, и жалел его, хотя и не постигал причины его грусти. Сам он запросто мог разреветься, подравшись с Ниффелем и Сильфре или не получив лакомого кусочка, но быстро утешался и забывал о своих обидах. Так и сейчас, вглядываясь в невеселое лицо Ульфданга, Ангррод недоумевал, отчего тот тоскует. Ведь всё так славно сложилось: их отец — могущественный карнрогг Трефуйлнгида, Ангррод — правитель пусть и небольшого, но небедного карна, Ульфданг — наследник меча и знаменитый на весь Трефуйлнгид герой, и всего у них в достатке — и плодородных земель, и скота, и рабов… Ангррод шлепнул себя широкой ладонью по колену.

— Эх, скучно с вами, братцы, — пропыхтел он, подымаясь на ноги. — Пойду погляжу, что там поделывают наши женщины. Пора бы им накормить нас, как думаете? Эти кости хороши только для собак да рабов, — он бросил под стол кость, из которой уже высосал костный мозг.

Ангррод не желал сознаваться в том перед братьями (засмеют же!), но на самом деле он соскучился по жене, Ордрун, такой же большой, толстой и мягкой, как и он сам. У себя в Карна Тидд они почти все время проводили вместе, присматривая за работниками, распекая рабов или протирая, раскладывая и перекладывая дорогую утварь. Ангррод с ранней молодости не привык разлучаться с женой надолго. Не ощущая рядом с собою ее горячего тела, пахнущего потом, молоком и почему-то свежевыпеченным хлебом, Ангррод чувствовал себя немного растерянным, словно у него забрали что-то не особенно дорогое, но удобное, нужное ему и привычное. Он диву давался, как другие его братья — Сильфре, Урф и Урфтан, Йортанраг — живут в своих крепостях вдали от жен и сыновей, возвращаясь к ним лишь иногда, по большим праздникам. Нет, пусть братья посмеиваются над ним сколько хотят, пусть дразнят его фольдхером, но не дело это, зрелому мужу отрываться от своей земли, своего дома и своей жены, подобно неженатому юнцу, обделенному наследством!

Ангррод отодвинул вышитую занавесь, прикрывающую вход, и заглянул в прядильню. Здесь было светло, нарядно, жарко натоплено; по стенам висели пестрые ткани, пол застилал хризский ковер, старый и кое-где уже протертый — когда-то его привезла с собою из Карна Вилтенайр первая жена Морлы, а прежде им владели ее предки, карнрогги Уллиры. Повсюду стояли прялки и ткацкие станки, узорчатые, один другого краше — приданое невесток Морлы. Собравшись вокруг низенького столика, добытого в походе на Карна Рохта, жены лакомились остатками праздничного угощения и болтали без умолку. Они выгнали из прядильни своих детей, спровадили рабынь в стряпную и теперь даже не трудились притворяться, что работают. Ангррод посмеялся про себя. Не зря говорят у них в Тидде: знатные женщины не меньше низкорожденных горазды бездельничать!

— Эй, хозяйка, — позвал он жену. — Хорошо бы поесть чего-нибудь горячего. А? Живот уж подвело…

Ордрун взглянула на него через плечо.

— Да чтобы твой-то живот подвело, муженек, тебе надо с полгода голодать! — пошутила она. Другие жены прыснули. — Проголодался, так иди в стряпную, пусть женщины тебя накормят; а я тут в гостях. Знаешь ведь, по сестре я соскучилась, уж с самого Брай Мвире, почитай, не виделись — хочу с Онне побыть, — Ордрун погладила мужа по бедру и сказала мягко, но настойчиво — так хозяйки уговаривают упрямую корову: — Ну ступай, ступай, Рёдри. Мужчине нечего околачиваться в прядильне.

— Так уж и нечего, — проворчал Ангррод. Навалившись на жену, он потянулся к столу, подгреб к себе мелко нарезанные бараньи почки и пригоршней отправил в рот. — Вон Лиас у вас сидит, тоже, поди, мужчина — что ж вы его не гоните? — проговорил он с набитым ртом, ткнув пальцем в сторону Лиаса — тот положил голову на колени Этльверд, жене Урфтана, а та кормила его с рук засахарившимися кусочками меда.

— Нет ничего дурного в том, что братец Лиас сидит с нами, — возразила Этльверд, стыдливо отводя глаза, — ведь он еще не заплетает волосы и не взял себе жены. А ты, старший брат Ангррод, зрелый муж, и потому тебе не место в женском покое.

Жена Йортанрага Фиахайну хихикнула, прикрыв рот рукой.

— У нашего милого Лиаса уже есть пять услужливых жен — зачем ему еще одна?

Женщины опять рассмеялись. Ангррод тоже улыбнулся, но сделал вид, что сердится.

— Вы бы помолчали, бесстыдницы! Что за речи! — укорил он, запуская ложку в миску жирных сливок. — Или вы глупые рабыни, а не жены высокородных эсов?

— Ну и ну! Вы только на него поглядите! Распекает нас, будто строгая матушка-хозяйка! — игриво напустилась на него Этльхера, жена Урфа. — Раз уж тебя так тянет в прядильню, может, сядешь с нами да покажешь, как должно держать себя хорошей жене? Эй, кто-нибудь, дайте ему веретено! Или, быть может, ты более искусен в ткачестве? Мне как раз не из чего скроить мужу новую рубашку!

Женщины покатились со смеху. Они принялись наперебой приглашать Ангррода к своим прялкам и совать ему в руки то веретено, то пряслице. Лиас тихонько смеялся, уткнувшись в колени Этльверд. Ангррод махнул на женщин рукой:

— Да ну вас, хохотуньи! — и ушел, напоследок отпив сливок прямо из миски.

— Пускай идет, хоть отдохну от него, — наигранно-сердито сказала его жена. — А то вернемся в наше карна, так он же мне и дух перевести не даст: то подай, то принеси, сапоги сними, ноги ему почеши, пива нацеди… Ох, сестрица, завидую я тебе! Ты своего хозяина лишь по большим праздникам видишь, — повернулась она к Онне — та не удостоила ее ответом, только хмыкнула себе под нос, — а я с утра до ночи, с утра до ночи верчусь, своему угождая! Да еще и усадьба у нас очень уж велика, пока всю обойдешь, за всем присмотришь — с ног валишься. А что поделать, приходится, раз уж пошла за карнрогга, — Ордрун напустила на себя страдальческий вид и незаметно оглядела женщин, с удовлетворением замечая зависть в их глазах. Ей доставляло несказанное удовольствие кичиться перед ними своим удачным замужеством — ведь им, другим невесткам Морлы, повезло куда меньше. Приезжая в Карна Гуорхайль якобы ради того, чтобы повидаться с сестрой, Ордрун надевала лучшие свои одежды и навешивала на кольцо на поясе все ключи, какие только были в их усадьбе, чтобы ни у кого из женщин не возникло и тени сомнения, что она, Ордрун, дочь Ингрима, — полновластная хозяйка богатого дома. К месту и не к месту она нарочно сетовала на своих многочисленных нерасторопных работников да на бестолковых рабынь, которые без мудрого хозяйкиного совета ничего и сделать толком не могут, — и с упоением наблюдала, как темнеют лица других жен.

Ее сестра Онне бросила на нее холодный взгляд.

— Сочувствую тебе, старшая сестра Ордрун, — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Мне и вправду живется куда слаще, чем тебе. Ведь мне не приходится чесать ноги тому, кто изгнал наших братьев и захватил карна нашего отца.

Женщины притихли. Онне говорила мало, но если уж заговаривала, то каждое ее слово разило метко, как стрелы, пущенные рукой искусного лучника. Ордрун будто бы ледяной водой окатили. Всё, чего ей хотелось, это немного подразнить Онне, всегда такую строгую, суровую, невыносимо безупречную. Когда роггарим отдал Ангрроду власть над Карна Тидд, Ордрун так радовалась — радовалась тому, что хоть в чем-то превзошла свою младшую сестру. И вот теперь Онне отказывает ей даже в столь крохотной победе!

— Ты всегда была такою, сестрица, — сказала Ордрун со слезами в голосе. — С самого детства у тебя не находилось для меня ласкового слова, одни только упреки и нравоучения! Ну, что с того, что мой Рёдри прогнал беспутных Ингвейра и Ингье? Он одолел их обоих в честных поединках. Слабому карнроггу вовек не править карна — так гласит древний Закон. Вот и на роггариме мудрые властители со всего Трефуйлнгида признали право Рёдри на Карна Тидд…

— Ты повторяешь слова своего мужа, — презрительно прищурилась Онне. — А тот повторяет за своим отцом. Я не стану спорить с тобою, старшая сестра. Женщине не пристало судить о делах мужчин. В конце концов, не мне, а тебе нести этот позор.

Ордрун сникла. Даже тяжелая связка ключей на поясе уже не радовала: со слов Онне получалось, что и сама Ордрун такая же преступница, как и ее муж, ибо владеет этими ключами не по праву. Ордрун чувствовала, как злорадствуют другие жены. Несомненно, они посмеются над нею, едва она покинет Гуорхайль. Но не одно лишь это мучило Ордрун: в глубине души она знала, что младшая сестра права, что ее высокое положение, ее богатство и благополучие — все то, чем она гордилась и дорожила — на самом деле зиждется на обмане. Ее братья нашли приют у карнрогга Гунвара Эорамайна — Ордрун холодела от мысли, что однажды, возможно, они возвратятся в Карна Тидд и потребуют обратно то, что принадлежит им по праву. Брат — самый близкий родич, защитник сестры, единственный, кто способен заступиться за ее честь или отомстить ее обидчику — так говорят эсы. Но Ордрун боялась Ингвейра и Ингье. Грубые, воинственные, намного старше своих сестер, они были для Ордрун совсем чужими, и она не понимала, отчего Онне так уязвлена учиненной над ними несправедливостью. Ангррод, ее славный, добрый муж, отец ее сыновей, и честнее их, и разумнее — вот ведь и фольдхеры, и наемные работники, и даже рабы все как один говорят, что никогда еще не было в Карна Тидд такого домовитого хозяина… Так утешала себя Ордрун, стараясь не встречаться с осуждающим взглядом сестры; а женщины тем временем болтали, делая вид, что не замечают слез в ее глазах.

— Как вам понравилась наша новая госпожа? — осторожно начала Фиахайну, жена Йортанрага. — Мне думается, высокородная Вальебург женщина достойная и хорошего нрава…

— О, полно тебе, Бигню! — фыркнула Этльхера, жена Урфа, рыжая и востроглазая, как все в роду Эорамайнов. — Госпожи матушки здесь нет, можешь приберечь льстивые речи на потом. Хотелось бы мне знать, где она, — продолжила Этльхера задумчиво. — Неужто так горда, что брезгует сидеть с нами? Впрочем, чего еще ждать от дочки Пучеглазого…

— Я слыхала, госпожа матушка притомилась после прощания с отцом и прилегла отдохнуть, — сообщила Фиахайну, важная, что знает больше других.

Этльхера усмехнулась, отрывая длинными пальцами кусочек тонкой пшеничной лепешки.

— Да уж, думается мне, нелегко бежать за санями во всем этом золоте и бархате. Вырядилась, словно хотела ослепить нас, бедных женщин, своим богатством, — Этльхера и сама еще не сняла праздничный наряд — протягивая руку за сушеной олениной, она придерживала другой рукой длинный шелковый рукав зеленого цвета, привязанный тесемками к вышитой полотняной рубашке.

— А мне госпожа матушка понравилась, — заметила Ордрун. Она утерла слезы, выпила молока, подслащенного медом, и немного повеселела — ее всегда утешала вкусная еда. — Когда высокородная Вальебург причитала сегодня перед своим родителем, у меня аж печень заболела от жалости. И правда, умеют южане говорить так, что каждое слово срывается с языка драгоценным камнем… А как она бросилась на сани к ногам отца! Прежде я никогда такого не видала. Что ни говори, а на юге много красивых обычаев. Жаль, что я не знала о таком, когда меня выдавали за Рёдри, — Ордрун мечтательно улыбнулась, вспомнив свою свадьбу.

Этльхера откусила мясо крепкими белыми зубами.

— И куда бы ты бросилась, старшая сестра Ордрун? На собственный порог? — спросила она ехидно. — Ты-то не вошла в дом мужа, как мы, а осталась в доме отца.

— И что с того? Все равно я причитала и оплакивала свое девичество, как все новобрачные, — сказала Ордрун. — Пусть я и осталась в батюшкином доме, а все же и мне пришлось расстаться с дорогим родичем, с сестрой моей Онне, которую увозили в Карна Гуорхайль. А ведь прежде мы с Онне были неразлучны — даже свадьбы нам сыграли одновременно…

— …потому что Морла не пожелал тратиться на два празднества, — резко сказала Онне. — Он и с женитьбой Урфа и Урфтана проделал то же самое: устроил им один свадебный пир на двоих.

Ордрун посмотрела на младшую сестру с укоризной.

— Отчего ты всегда так сурова, сестрица? Ужель не рада, что наш отец просватал тебя за славного Сильфре? Как по мне, так вы с твоим мужем даже нравом схожи, как и мы с Рёдри, — всё-то молчите, хмуритесь да перед другими нос задираете! — Ордрун заливисто рассмеялась.

Онне ничего не ответила. Сказать по правде, она никогда не задумывалась, хорош ли, плох ли ее муж. Сильфре сын карнрогга и умелый воин — этого Онне было достаточно. Она редко виделась с ним и почти его не знала, но не печалилась об этом — холодная, невеселая, Онне не стремилась полюбить мужа и сама не нуждалась в его любви. У Ордрун на каждом слове — всё «мой Рёдри» да «мой Рёдри»; Онне же вспоминала мужа как что-то неизменное, но далекое, вроде солнца или звезд. Сейчас, поразмыслив над словами сестры, Онне решила, что Сильфре, наверно, хороший муж. Каждый раз, возвращаясь в Карна Гуорхайль, он привозил ей подарки и почтительно говорил с нею, обсуждая хозяйственные дела или здоровье детей. Когда их старший сын пережил свою первую зиму, Сильфре одарил жену беличьим полушубком и головным покрывалом из белой, тонко выделанной шерсти — оно и сейчас было на ней. И всё же проницательная Онне замечала, что лежа с нею и с младшими детьми в постели, Сильфре будто тяготился ими всеми; мысли его были далеко, на границе с Карна Рохта, в крепости Скага Нейгехрёдд, что стоит над бурными водами великой реки Фоиллах, — там ждали Сильфре его верные воины. Храня границы отцовских владений, Сильфре отвык от шума усадьбы, полной работников, приживалов, женщин и вечно вопящих и плачущих детей. Как птица, попавшая в силок, он рвался на волю… Онне не винила его за это — вернее, она даже не чувствовала себя обиженной. Ибо так повелось испокон веку: мужчины — для сердца, женщины — для детей.

— Тш-ш-ш! — вдруг зашипела Фиахайну, отрывая Онне от размышлений. — Слышите? Сюда идет госпожа Од!

— А ты уже и шаги ее узнаешь, точно преданная собака, — скривилась Этльхера. Она храбрилась, но произнесла насмешливые слова тихо, почти шепотом.

Женщины отпрянули от столика, разлетелись по своим прялкам, как вспугнутая стая ворон — один только Лиас, невозмутимый, продолжал лакомиться мороженой клюквой, да Ордрун осталась сидеть у стола. Ей, гостье, жене карнрогга, госпожа Од была не страшна — и Ордрун благодарила Матушку Сиг за это.

В прядильню вошла немолодая женщина, полноватая, высокая — пожалуй, даже чересчур, — опрятно одетая в скромное вдовье платье, хоть вдовой и не была. Она шла чуть раскачиваясь, поводя крутыми бедрами, и большой обветренной рукой придерживала на поясе кольцо с ключами. Ее широкое лицо, когда-то, должно быть, красивое — да и теперь миловидное — портили лишь тонкие, сварливо поджатые губы — казалось, она размыкала их лишь для того, чтобы произнести что-нибудь неприятное. Заметив накрытый столик, Од неодобрительно покачала головой и сказала невесткам Морлы, возвышаясь над ними, испуганными и пристыженными:

— Что же это, мужья за порог — бабы за пирог? И десяти свадебных дней вам мало, еще безделья подавай? Не радуйтесь, что хозяин в отъезде, он за нашей женской работой не приглядывает. Вам должно самим приглядеть за собою, чтобы ему угодить.

Этльверд со злостью пропустила уток через основу. «Вот ты ему и угождай, старая распутница», — подумала она; а вслух сказала с подобострастной улыбкой:

— Это мы не для себя, а для нашей гостьи, высокородной госпожи Ордрун, угощение поставили. Пожалуй к столу и ты, достойная Од. Ты, верно, устала, не покладая рук хлопоча на празднике.

Лиас оставил Этльверд и подсел к Од, умильно прижав к щеке ее горячую руку.

— И верно, ты бы отдохнула, матушка Од, — сказал он, глядя на нее снизу вверх. — Больно моему сердцу, когда я вижу, как ты себя не жалеешь ради нас, твоих питомцев.

При взгляде на Лиаса светлые глаза Од заметно потеплели.

— Да одарит тебя Этли всяческими радостями, мой птенчик! — растроганно проговорила она. — Никогда еще не видывала я такого милого и ласкового мальчика. Вот гляжу я на тебя и вспоминаю, как ходила за тобой, выхаживала — ты всё хворал, когда умерла твоя мать, высокородная Ванайре, моя почтенная родственница. А был ты тогда вот таким махоньким… Ах, как я плакала в те дни, как молила Матушку Сиг, чтобы она сохранила это бедное дитя! Нет у меня ни сыновей, ни дочерей, но если б и были, я и вполовину не любила бы их так, как тебя, мой Лиас, — Од погладила его по мягким распущенным волосам. Этльхера и Этльверд переглянулись.

— Высокородная Вальебург, дочь Хендрекки, _наша новая госпожа_ , — произнесла Этльхера с нажимом, — спрашивала, куда запропастилось кольцо с ключами, которое хозяин должен был повесить ей на пояс на десятый день свадьбы.

— Что же нам ответить, госпожа Од? — подхватила Этльверд, делая простодушное лицо. — Признаться, мы с сестрой совсем растерялись…

Фиахайну изумленно посмотрела на них. «Когда же это было?» — хотела она спросить, но вовремя прикусила язык. Этльхера и Этльверд вновь переглянулись, донельзя довольные друг другом.

Од замерла, напряглась всем телом. Ее рука невольно метнулась к поясу, пальцы крепко вцепились в кольцо с ключами.

— Что вы ей сказали? Говорили про меня? — спросила она каким-то странным, будто чужим, голосом.

Онне подняла голову от шитья.

— Госпожа Вальебург в своем праве, — сказала она с непоколебимым спокойствием. — Будет лучше, если ты по своей воле отдашь ей ключи. Ей, _законной_ хозяйке дома Морлы.

У Этльхеры и Этльверд округлились глаза — они и сами не ожидали, что Онне подыграет их маленькой лжи. Сама благочестивая Онне, всегда с таким презрением взиравшая на женские склоки и хитрости! Женщины перевели взгляд на Од. Им было любопытно, как та себя поведет. Хорошо бы, если б она отказалась отдавать ключи — Фиахайну не будет Фиахайну, если не побежит жаловаться новой жене хозяина, и уж тогда Этльхера и Этльверд позабавятся, наблюдая, как грызутся друг с другом эти две суки, молодая и старая, Вальебург и Од. Дочери Данды Эорамайна заулыбались точь-в-точь как их злонравный дядя Гунвар.

— Ну, вот что! Скажите этой южанке, — Од сжала руку на ключах так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, — напомните ей, что наш господин схоронил уже трех жен. Госпоже Вальебург лучше бы поберечься и не утруждать себя хозяйственными заботами — а то как бы и четвертой жене не отправиться вслед за первыми тремя!


	14. Chapter 14

Эадан проснулся оттого, что Керхе не было рядом. Они жили у Турре Фин-Эрды уже несколько дней, дожидаясь приезда Гунвара и Данды — наверняка карнрогги, возвращаясь в родной Руда-Моддур, остановятся на хуторе Большой Сапог. Тогда-то Эадан и надеялся прибиться к ним и вместе с людьми Эорамайнов отправиться в Карна Руда-Моддур, больше не опасаясь убийц. Эадан с нетерпением ждал этого времени: ему до смерти надоела жизнь у фольдхера среди его кряжистых сыновей, дебелых невесток и самодовольных сытых рабов, которые обходились с Эаданом так, словно стояли выше него. Эадан подозревал, что не правь сейчас миром Дунн Скарйада, Турре и его заставил бы выполнять какую-нибудь рабью работу. Правда, фольдхер, надо отдать ему должное, обильно кормил своего гостя. Целыми днями Эадан набивал живот кашей и хлебом, но все равно испытывал голод: он не наедался без мяса. Ему постоянно снились пиры и охоты, кабаньи и оленьи туши, истекающие соком над огнем, медвежьи окорока, целые горы заячьих тушек… Эадан предположил, что это хороший знак — сны пророчили ему грядущее благоденствие.

Поперхнувшись слюной, Эадан закашлялся и проснулся окончательно. В доме царила непроглядная темень. Повсюду, накрывшись овчинами, храпели люди Турре — от их дыхания было тепло, даже жарко, и до того душно, что даже привыкший к тесноте Эадан начал задыхаться. Он приподнялся на лавке и пошарил ногой, отыскивая своего раба, но того нигде не было. Куда он подевался? Сбежал? Едва ли — все эти дни Керхе так и лип к Эадану, ни на шаг от него не отходил, даже на двор выходил вместе с ним, словно боялся потеряться. Когда Эадан от нечего делать засыпал, подложив под голову солому, Керхе усаживался на пол подле него. Во сне Эадан ощущал его пристальный взгляд, а просыпаясь, неизменно видел над собою его странные темные глаза. Его взгляд немного беспокоил Эадана. Ему частенько чудилось, что Керхе изготовился придушить его во сне. Иначе зачем он так на него уставился? «Что пялишься, гурсов ты хриз?! — сердился Эадан. — И почему я не зарубил тебя тогда, на болоте…»

Но теперь Керхе не было, и Эадан встревожился. Не попал ли он в беду? Этот бестолковый хриз не умеет держать себя с людьми, как подобает. Своими чудачествами он будто бы сам напрашивается на взбучку. Что, если кто-нибудь из хуторян, поколотив, изувечил его или, чего доброго, убил? Мало того, что Керхе не способен постоять за себя, так он еще и вовремя улизнуть не додумается… Эадан выругался шепотом. Не хватало еще поссориться с Турре из-за раба!

Его лица коснулось дуновение холода — кто-то открыл и снова затворил дверь. Эадан подхватил свой узел, порядком полегчавший — ему пришлось сделать подарки фольдхеру и его жене — и поспешил к двери, перешагивая через спящих людей. Эадану давно хотелось выйти на воздух — в доме было не продохнуть. Но, завидев снаружи тощую фигуру Керхе, Эадан на него напустился:

— Куда тебя Старший понес среди ночи?! Говорил же, по малой нужде ходи в доме. Застудишься, такой-то доходяга, совсем никакого проку не будет от тебя …

На дворе уже занимались дневные сумерки. Стояла тишина, лишь издали доносился тоскливый волчий вой. В зловещую пору Дунн Скарйады волки и медведи, бывает, подходят к жилью, воруют собак и детей; а случается, что оголодавший зверь набрасывается и на взрослых мужчин. Эадану подумалось, что Керхе для них легкая добыча… Эадан сам не знал, отчего его это беспокоило. Он коротко взглянул на бледное, измученное лицо хриза и сказал ему уже мягче:

— Пойдем в дом. Что на морозе стоять?

Керхе замотал головой.

— Нет… Не могу… Так много людей, не могу…

Эадана удивило невыносимое страдание, прозвучавшее в его голосе.

— Глупый хриз! Много людей — хорошо, тепло… безопасно. Если сюда явятся люди Морлы, хуторяне нас оборонят. Да что с тобой? — он опять заглянул в лицо Керхе. — Занемог ты, что ли? Может, у тебя эта ваша… ну, хризская… хворь? — предположил Эадан. Как-то он слышал краем уха, что хризы часто болеют и даже умирают безо всякой причины, и когда занедужит один, то вслед за ним начинают хворать и другие. Могучим сынам Трефуйлнгида, не знающим моровых поветрий, было невдомек, что за беда приключается с чужестранцами — хризские болезни казались эсам чем-то загадочным и неотвратимым, вроде ведьмовской порчи, что наводят друг на друга дурные женщины. С тех пор, как они поселились у фольдхера Турре, Эадан стал замечать, что его хриза томит не то боль, не то глубокая скорбь. Керхе сжимал маленькие худые руки, прижимал их к впалой груди, всё вздыхал, а темные глаза его становились блестящими, беспокойными, жалкими, как у умирающего. И сейчас лицо Керхе вдруг исказилось страданием. Он проговорил срывающимся голосом:

— Я устал… Я так устал!.. — и добавил еще несколько слов — Эадан не знал, что они значат, но хриз произнес их тем тоном, каким жены, доведенные до отчаяния кознями свекрови или жестокостью мужа, кричат «Пожалей меня, Матушка Сиг!» перед тем, как броситься в болото.

— Да чтоб тебя гурсы забрали, глупый ты раб, от чего это ты устал? Ты же ничего не делал! — рассмеялся Эадан. — Видал я лентяев, охающих и стонущих, чтобы хозяин освободил их от работы, но таких притворщиков, как ты, еще не встречал. Устал он, ха! — Эадан схватил было раба за плечо, чтобы втащить обратно в дом, но сразу же отпустил. Эадану показалось, что стоит ему немного надавить — и тонкие кости Керхе разломятся под его пальцами. На ум ему пришел недоношенный худосочный младенец, младшая сестра, не прожившая и одного дня: узнав о гибели мужа, мать Эадана разродилась раньше срока и умерла, изойдя кровью; а маленький Эадан всю следующую ночь наблюдал, как кончается его безымянная сестрица. Несчастный уродец с тельцем синюшного цвета, с иссохшими ручками и ножками, она почти не шевелилась, даже не пищала. Повитуха и другие женщины занялись приготовлениями к похоронам, не обращая внимания на дитя, которому всё одно суждено было умереть. Но Эадан всё сидел и сидел, рассматривая младенца со смешанным чувством любопытства и брезгливости.

Эадан протянул руку и кончиками пальцев потрогал лицо Керхе. Тот отшатнулся.

— Ты… что…?! — выдохнул он с испугом и враждебностью, как будто Эадан покусился на его жизнь.

— Ничего… Просто… ты чудн _о_ й, — смущенно ответил Эадан. Он и сам не знал, почему он это сделал. Наверное, ему захотелось узнать, какова на ощупь эта тонкая бледная кожа, так непохожая на его собственную. На загнутом, точно клюв маленькой хищной птицы, носу Керхе кожа казалась темнее из-за скопления едва заметных, размытых веснушек — Эадан только сейчас их увидел. — Я думал, у хризов не бывает такого, — он легонько дотронулся до носа Керхе.

Керхе отвернулся.

— У хризов не бывает такого, — отозвался он. Эадан не понял, ответ ли это или Керхе попросту повторил его слова. Он оглядел раба с ног до головы. Весь его облик, эта его непохожесть на всех, кого Эадан видел доселе, пробуждала в Эадане какой-то болезненный интерес. Ему было странно и забавно думать, что это несуразное хилое созданьице — в чем только душа держится? — так же, как эсы, живет, дышит, двигается, справляет нужду, ему так же требуется питье и пища, словно… словно он настоящий. Эадан улыбнулся. Керхе по-прежнему отворачивался; он ссутулился, и при взгляде не его острые худые плечи что-то дрогнуло в горле Эадана, точно он наелся меду или сделал хороший глоток ледяной воды.

— Нет, ты не раб Ниффеля Морлы, — сказал он задумчиво.

Керхе резко повернулся к нему.

— Не раб?! Ты… знаешь?! — вскрикнул он, впившись глазами в лицо Эадана. Казалось, еще мгновение — и Керхе вцепится ему в горло.

Эадан на всякий случай отошел от него подальше.

— Ничего я не знаю, чего ты взвился? — начал он — и тут раздался громкий стук в ворота. Керхе и Эадан вздрогнули и разом посмотрели туда.

Эадан осознал запоздало, что уже какое-то время различал фырканье лошадей, отдаленные людские голоса, смех — кто-то приближался к хутору, и их было много. Оставив своего хриза, Эадан подбежал к стене, взобрался на ворота и посмотрел вниз на мелькание огней. Множество эсов, конных и пеших, рассыпалось по снегу; они перекликались, размахивали факелами, подъезжали к самым воротам и вновь отъезжали в конец вереницы, кричали и бранились, требуя впустить их. Эадан повертел головой в поисках фольдхерова человека, охраняющего ворота, но тот, верно, завалился где-то спать, понадеявшись на безлюдье Дунн Скарйады.

— Назовите свои имена! — наконец крикнул Эадан.

— Ты что, ослеп, малый? Или залил глаза пивом? Не видишь, перед тобою великие карнрогги Гунвар и Данда! А вон там поспевает за нами карнрогг Вульфсти Хад из Карна Вилтенайр, — всадник указал рукой в рукавице в сторону леса. — Ну, не раздумывай, как стыдливая девица, в первый раз убежавшая с дружком на гумно. Твоему хозяину оказывают честь высокородные гости — отворяй ворота!

На обратном пути от Ангкеима карнроггу Гунвару Эорамайну занедужилось. Он лежал в санях, стонал и проклинал Морлу, который, верно, поставил ему угощение не от чистого сердца — вот отчего оно не пошло Гунвару впрок. Лицо его осунулось, живот вздулся; ужасные боли накатывали одна за другой, отдавая в спину. Когда ворота Большого Сапога отворились перед гостями и элайры Эорамайнов внесли своего карнрогга в дом, он застонал так страшно, что мягкосердечный Данда заплакал — ему показалось, будто его любимого дядюшку уже утаскивает Тааль, хозяйка преисподней.

— И зачем мы только отправились на эту злосчастную свадьбу! — воскликнул Данда горестно. — Верно, Тьярнфи Морла подмешал моему доброму родичу отравы в питье!

— Погоди причитать, дурень, — простонал Гунвар. Он знал, что отрава тут ни при чем. С ним уже не раз приключалось такое после особенно сытных пиров — Гунвар полагал, что всему виной дурные мысли, с которыми ставили угощение. Правду говорят эсы: для жадного хозяина накормить гостя все равно, что скормить волку свою печень. У Морлы наверняка сердце кровью обливалось, когда он устраивал столь роскошное пиршество, какого давно уже не видывал Трефуйлнгид. Кому охота разорять свои закрома перед голодной зимней порой? Гунвар снова схватился за живот. «Ох ты ж, гурсова пасть!» — прошипел он, корчась. В глазах потемнело от острой боли.

Какой-то молодой эс с повадкой элайра, но одетый как фольдхер, вышел на двор, принес льда в тряпице и положил его гостю на живот. От холодного Гунвару немного полегчало. Приподняв голову, он взглянул на эса — его лицо показалось карнроггу знакомым.

— Не ты ли тот элайров сын… ох… что на пиру убил человека Пучеглазого? — узнал Гунвар. — Как там тебя звали? Эдье, что ли…

— Эадан, — ответил за гостя Турре Фин-Эрда. — Эадан Фин-Диад, сын Райнара. Его отец был фольдхером, как и мы, — добавил Турре с непонятной важностью.

— А-а-а, верно… Морла обошелся с тобою не по справедливости, Эадан, сын Райнара. Когда он объявил тебя вне закона, у меня аж печень заболела от обиды за тебя… Ох-ох-ох! — Гунвар замолк, пережидая новый наплыв боли. Ему подумалось, что зря он вспомнил про печень.

Долгое время он лежал скорбно наблюдая за суетой в доме Фин-Эрды. Женщины возились у очага, входили и выходили, вносили кто сыр, кто хлеб, кто масло; сыновья Турре сняли со стены длинную тяжелую столешницу и поставили ее на козлы. В спертом воздухе фольдхерова жилища запахло кашей из ржаной муки. Гунвара замутило. Он не ел с самого утра, но даже сама мысль о пище казалась ему омерзительной. Данда почтительно поддержал дядюшку, и с его помощью Гунвар повернулся на правый бок лицом к стене.

Он прикрыл горящие глаза, надеясь, что сможет заснуть и во сне превозмочь болезнь. Вновь вспомнился Морла и его треклятое угощение. Когда-то единокровный брат Гунвара, карнрогг Райнариг, отказался приютить у себя в Руда-Моддур их старшую сестру Тюргёрью с сыном. Те хотели уйти из Гуорхайля, где после смерти старого карнрогга Ниффеля, деда Тьярнфи Морлы, им не стало житья от старухи-вдовы и ее любимца, злобного и недалекого Хадебёра Морлы. Муж Тюргёрьи, наследник меча Ульфданг, однажды весною отправился на охоту и не вернулся; никто не знал, что с ним сталось. Когда Тюргёрья послала к старшему брату своего человека с просьбой принять ее с сыном в Карна Руда-Моддур, карнрогг Райнариг посоветовал сестре смирить гордыню и остаться в доме мужа, как подобает достойной женщине, а у него-де в усадьбе и без них тесно. Все знали, что у старшего Эорамайна упрямый и несговорчивый нрав — он пошел в свою мать-северянку; Гунвар же сочувствовал сестре, но спорить со старшим братом у него не хватало духу. Тогда Гунвар был еще молод; в сравнении с Райнаригом его геррод немногого стоил. Войдя в силу, Тьярнфи Морла не раз говорил, что бражный зал Орнара рухнет под землю, а усадьба Тааль взлетит на небеса, если он простит Эорамайнам обиду, нанесенную его матери. Братья — единственные защитники сестры, так положили эсам боги; и, страдая от режущих болей в боку, Гунвар думал, что это, верно, месть справедливого Орнара.

Громкий взрыв хохота заставил его оглянуться. Должно быть, он и в самом деле ненадолго провалился в сон, потому что котел с кашей уже опустел, а его элайры, вилтенайрцы и люди фольдхера Турре, насытившись, пили пиво и слушали карнрогга Вульфсти. Тот рассказывал хуторянам о том, что видел и слышал на свадьбе в Ангкеиме. По своему обыкновению, Вульфсти Хад кривлялся и шутил, передразнивая то спесивого Хендрекку, говорящего так, что никто, кроме самих южан, не может его понять, то робкого, запуганного Хеди Эйдаккара, то сутулого Морлу, не способного повернуть головы и глядящего на всех искоса… Эсы надрывали животы от смеха. Не верилось, что этот дерганый юнец, сочиняющий непристойные хулительные песни, — внук карнрогга и сам карнрогг. Ему место на пирах среди певцов и сказителей, а не на карнроггском возвышении! Хотя кто знает, кем была его мать; Вульфсти — нагулыш, лишь волею дальновидного Гунвара Эорамайна владеющий мечом Вилтенайр.

— …И тут она плюхается всем своим смачным телом на Хендрекковы сани, — кричал Вульфсти пискляво, — а расторопный возница останавливает лошадей. И как раз вовремя! Вот вышла бы потеха, если б высокородная девица поволочилась за санями — тогда уж и почтенным гостям, и даже самым распоследним рабам довелось бы узреть то, чем должно любоваться одному лишь Морле, — Вульфсти взялся за концы своего плаща, притворяясь, что задирает юбку. — А, впрочем, не беда, что того не случилось, — продолжал он, когда его слушатели вдоволь насмеялись. — Всё одно старому лису Морле недолго придется владеть женой в одиночку. Спорю на своего коня, что во дворе, где разгуливает столько молодых петухов, наша раскормленная курочка скучать не станет!

Турре Фин-Эрда, отдуваясь, утер слезы. От хохота его круглое мясистое лицо побагровело, а внушительный живот ходил ходуном.

— Ох, и гурсий же у тебя язык! Вот уж рассмешил так рассмешил, — он похлопал Вульфсти по плечу. — Скучать не станет, это ты верно сказал! Уж не знаю, каким надо быть простаком, чтобы на старости лет взять себе в дом молодую жену. Правда, знавал я Тьярнфи Морлу, когда он еще был парнем хоть куда, — Турре приосанился, гордый, что он, фольдхер, на короткой ноге с карнроггами. — Да-да, явился ко мне на порог, голодный и нищий, совсем зеленый юнец — молоко на губах не обсохло. Старая вдова карнрогга Ниффеля крепко невзлюбила его мать, достойную госпожу Тюргёрью — пришлось им искать у меня защиты… Ну, приютил я их, как подобает гостеприимному хозяину, — Турре со значительностью обвел рукою свой дом, полный гостей. — Долго жили они у меня, госпожа Тюргёрья и Тьярнфи Морла, некуда им было податься, никто не соглашался дать им кров. Один только я, фольдхер Турре Большой Сапог, обходился с ними по чести. Сытно кормил, не требуя никакого за то возмещения… Теперь Морла ходит высоко подняв голову, с нами, фольдхерами, и словом не желает перемолвиться, вконец возгордился. Вот и на свадьбу меня не позвал — забыл, знать, мою доброту. Или вспоминать не хочет… Ему, слышьте, стыдно быть должником фольдхеру, — Турре сердито выплеснул остатки пива. — Но как бы ни хотелось карнроггу Морле стереть из памяти эсов свое былое бесславие, мы, восточные гуорхайльцы, помним, как он сидел вот тут, — Турре указал на место рядом с собою, — прямо вот тут, и рад радехонек был, принимая из рук моих ломоть хлеба. И чем он меня отблагодарил? Меня, своего благодетеля? — вновь начал горячиться Турре. — А вон чем! Тьорн, — позвал он. — Тьорн, сынок мой разлюбезный! Ну-ка, подымись, пусть высокородные гости поглядят на тебя. Полюбуются, какого молодца принесла моя милая женушка как раз в тот год, когда у нас в Сапоге прижился Тьярнфи Морла! Ума не приложу, в кого из моей родни у моего сынка Тьорна эти рыжие космы и конопатая рожа…

Гости с любопытством уставились на хозяйского младшего сына. Они-то и не знали, что у Морлы в чужом доме живет ублюдок, да еще и старше его сыновей от жены Ванайре! Правда, Тьорн Фин-Эрда больше походил на Турре, чем на Морлу: такой же коренастый, приземистый, широкоплечий, с коротковатыми руками и ногами; волосы, по-фольдхерски собранные на затылке, были скорее золотистыми, чем рыжими. От слов отца и из-за взглядов, обращенных к нему, Тьорн густо покраснел и буркнул, глядя на гостей исподлобья:

— Довольно, отец! Полно тебе насмехаться. Такими речами ты не только мне, ты и себе делаешь бесчестье…

— Ого, слыхали? «Бесчестье»! Мой сын уже и говорит как ваше карнроггское племя! — заявил Турре.

Гунвар повернулся на лавке и с недоумением посмотрел на хозяина. Неужели тот не понимает, что покрыл позором вовсе не своего карнрогга, а самого себя? Соблазнить чужую жену для знатного эса не постыдно, а даже в какой-то степени похвально — еще одно доказательство доблести и мужской силы; а вот муж, не углядевший за своей женой, заслуживает лишь презрения. Но Турре, похоже, и сам не замечал, что выставляет себя перед гостями растяпой, взрастившим в своем доме чужого выблядка. Ревниво слушая рассказы о пышном свадебном пире у Морлы и о богатстве его дома, Турре распалился и уже не мог остановиться.

Не стерпев, хозяйка отставила свою миску и с размаху ударила его кулаком в живот.

— Совсем ополоумел, старый охальник! — закричала она низким гневным голосом, поднимаясь на ноги и упирая руки в широкие бока. Турре сжался под ее взглядом. — Не нашел ничего лучше, как срамить меня, свою верную жену, перед гостями?! Сколько раз сказано тебе было, Тьорн пошел в мой род! Все мы такие, с Вюнарских холмов, потому как пришли в Гуорхайль из Карна Руда-Моддур вместе с роггайном Райнаром Красноволосым! Не гуорхайльского мы корня, как вы, Фин-Эрды, а моддурского… Вот, гляди, гляди! — она принялась стягивать с головы бабий плат. — Моя ли вина, что я постарела в заботах о хозяйстве и ты на меня уже и не взглянешь? Забыл, какой я была в девичестве? А ведь прежде ты говорил, что полюбил меня за эти волосы, когда увидал меня, простоволосую, на посевной… — ее голос пресекся. Закрыв лицо большими руками, хозяйка напоказ разрыдалась, так и не сняв плат полностью — он повис на ее волосах, золотистых, отливающих в свете очага рыжим.

Турре почесал в затылке.

— И то верно, — пробормотал он. — Вы, вюнарцы, все рыжеватые… А то как же, помню я, помню! Чего взъелась? Экая гордячка, мужу и рта раскрыть не дает! Чуть что — сразу Турре виноват! Да лучше б я на гурсихе косматой женился — она и то была бы покладистей! Вот какова моя жена, — пожаловался он гостям. — Глянулась мне косами, а теперь жалит осами! Чем браниться, лучше бы пива нам нацедила, — попросил он с опаской, заранее заслоняясь от жены руками.

Хозяйка грозно подступила к нему.

— Я тебе покажу пива! Я тебе покажу… пива… старый… ты… роггайн гурсов! — с каждым словом она обрушивала на многострадальный живот мужа удар за ударом. — Не видать тебе пива, пока не проспишься! Нахлещешься — и давай молоть языком, что тебе в дурную голову взбредет! Пива ему нацеди… Потерпишь! Сам уже, вон, толстый, как пивной бочонок, — она похлопала хозяина по животу.

Турре расплылся в улыбке — догадался, что жена больше не сердится. Крепко ухватив хозяйку за бедра, он рывком усадил ее себе на колени и сказал, покряхтывая не то от удовольствия, не то от тяжести ее дородного тела:

— Да и ты у меня, жена, сладкая, как кадушечка меду!


	15. Chapter 15

Они выехали с хутора Большой Сапог не так давно, но унылые дневные сумерки уже гасли. Карнрогг Данда Эорамайн плотнее закутался в косматую барсучью шубу, украшенную по вороту и рукавам медными колечками. Когда Данда двигался, колечки задевали друг друга и тихонько звенели. Боги, как же ему осточертела эта нескончаемая зимняя ночь! Они не проделали и малой толики пути, а Данде уже чудится, что прошло не меньше десяти дней, и дороге не будет конца. Элайры вокруг карнроггских саней болтали и перешучивались с Вульфсти Хадом — на этот раз он изображал их доброго хозяина, достопочтенного фольдхера Турре: пыжился, надувался, передразнивал его медленную, обстоятельную речь и хватал за зад своего возницу, называя его «милой женушкой, кадушечкой меду». Элайры едва не валились с лошадей от смеха. Данда тоже нет-нет да и прыскал — невозможно глядеть на ужимки Вульфсти без улыбки.

Но сердце Данды томила тревога за своего дорогого родича. Правда, сам карнрогг Гунвар говорил, что ему полегчало — он дремал в санях, бледный, осунувшийся и обессилевший от голода. Ужасная боль в боку уже не терзала его. Изредка просыпаясь и устраиваясь в санях поудобней, старший Эорамайн бормотал себе под нос обрывки благодарственных молитв милосердному Виату. А Данда сидел рядом, боясь пошевелиться, и с состраданием косился на своего дядюшку. Лицо Гунвара, и прежде-то худое, с натянутой, будто ее не хватило, кожей, теперь стало еще костистее. Провожая гостей в дорогу, Турре Фин-Эрда так напутствовал его: «Повремени пока с жирными барашками и кабаньими окороками, высокородный Эорамайн! А то знаю я вас, карнроггов: объедаетесь без ума да без меры, а после дивитесь, чего это вас так скрутило. Я всегда говорю моим чадам: кто неразборчив в еде, тому быть в беде!» Вспоминая прощальные слова фольдхера, Данда сжимал зубы от злости. Кем возомнил себя этот старый боров с горшком каши вместо головы, чтобы раздавать советы карнроггам?! Он и в дорогу им дал дрянной фольдхерской пищи: репы, тыквы и свеклы, будто они свиньи, а не высокородные эсы…

— Не понимаю, отчего ты всегда учтив с этим тупоголовым фольдхером, — сказал Данда дяде, когда тот открыл глаза и улыбнулся, прислушавшись к шуткам Вульфсти. — Он дерзок от своей глупости, как раб. И как раба его должно научить уму-разуму!

Гунвар притянул голову Данды к себе на грудь и похлопал его по спине.

— Не разжигай гнев понапрасну, возлюбленный мой племянник, — сказал он, по-прежнему благодушно улыбаясь — боли его отступили, хвала Виату, и даже пустой живот его не печалил. — Не так уж и прост Турре Фин-Эрда. Не так прост, как хочет казаться… Недаром он один из самых богатых людей в Карна Гуорхайль. Или ты веришь, что Рогатые до того любят дураков, что одаривают их землями и скотом? — Гунвар рассмеялся своим тихим, отрывистым смехом, похожим на лай лисицы.

Данда уткнулся в дядину шубу. От барсучьего меха пахло салом и дымом.

— Что же ему не хватило ума смолчать про ублюдка Морлы, ежели он, как ты говоришь, так умен? — пробурчал Данда. Его немного обижало, что дядя разговаривает с ним как с несмышленышем — ведь он, Данда, давно уже зрелый муж и карнрогг, пусть и правит Карна Руда-Моддур вместе со старшим родичем.

Гунвар всё не отпускал его от своей груди.

— Не знаю, что задумал Фин-Эрда, — произнес он задумчиво, переплетая заново косы Данды. — Но, чую, сболтнул он это не зря. Морла так остерегается нагулять соперника своим драгоценным сыновьям, что в Трефуйлнгиде не слыхали ни об одном его ублюдке. А вот же, и он не уберегся… — Гунвар хмыкнул. — Может, Фин-Эрда хочет выпросить у Морлы каких-нибудь милостей, раз уж он взрастил его сына. А может, надеется сделать этого своего… Как его там звали, Данда?

— Э… Тьорн, кажется.

— Да, надеется сделать этого своего Тьорна элайром Морлы. Такое нередко бывало… У Турре Большого Сапога много сыновей. От него не убудет, если один из них войдет в карнроггскую дружину. Наоборот, не придется дробить фольд, разделяя его на стольких детей. Да и геррод его, быть может, станет еще больше, если один из сыновей Турре добудет себе славу в сражениях. Нет, славный мой племянник, фольдхер Фин-Эрда вовсе не глуп… — Гунвар вновь прикрыл глаза.

Данда осторожно приподнял голову.

— Дядюшка? Ты спишь? — Гунвар покачал головой, не открывая глаз. Тогда Данда сказал нерешительно — он боялся опять, как всегда, сморозить глупость, за которую дядюшка станет над ним посмеиваться: — А что, если Большой Сапог возмечтал добиться для Тьорна меча Гуорхайль? Если верить Фин-Эрде, ублюдок Морлы старше наследника Ульфданга.

К удивлению Данды, Гунвар на этот раз не стал смеяться над ним.

— Безумием было бы добиваться власти там, где едва ли переведутся законные наследники, — ответил он, — но от этого старого хитреца Турре можно ожидать чего угодно. Сказители повествуют нам о том, что знатные эсы не из карнроггского дома уже не раз захватывали карнроггские мечи — силой ли, коварством или волею тех, кому это было на руку. И на моем веку случалось такое. Я помню, как отец Моргерехтова побратима, Нэахта Кег-Райне, развязал войну с высокородным Хюннером, отцом Хендрекки, за право зваться не фольдхером Бедар-ки-Ллата, а карнроггом Карна Бедар — и едва ли склонил бы голову перед Хюннером, если бы не случился неурожай и голод не сломил его людей… Умница, Данда, — вдруг похвалил Гунвар. — Радуется мое сердце, когда вижу я, что с годами ты становишься всё разумнее, — наклонившись, он поцеловал племянника в лоб.

Данда просиял: нечасто он удостаивался от дяди похвалы своему уму.

— Так, значит, ты веришь, что Тьорн Фин-Эрда и вправду сын Морлы? — спросил он.

Гунвар Эорамайн наморщил тонкий, краснеющий на холоде, нос.

— Какое нам дело до того, чья кровь течет в жилах этого сына фольдхера? Я готов признать полноправным карнроггом даже раба, если ему удастся свалить Тьярнфи Морлу! — Гунвар снова рассмеялся, обнажив мелкие острые зубы. Правый клык был обломан.

Эадан замер и даже, сам того не замечая, придержал лошадь. На всем пути от Большого Сапога он старался держаться ближе к саням моддурских карнроггов, чтобы те как можно чаще видели его рядом с собою: зачастую властительный господин почитает за приближенного не того, кто проявил преданность или отвагу ради своего карнрогга, а попросту того, кто ему примелькался. Пустив свою лошадь шагом рядом с санями, Эадан невольно подслушал беседу Эорамайнов. «Я готов признать карнроггом даже раба», — сказал Гунвар Эорамайн, и Эадана взволновали его слова — он и сам не мог понять, отчего. Он помнил, что прежде какая-то догадка уже вертелась у него в голове — догадка важная и удивительная. Но, раз вспыхнув, она поблекла за приездом карнроггов, за разговорами в доме Турре, за тем, как Эадан при каждом удобном случае из кожи вон лез, чтобы им угодить… Он не решался попросить карнрогга Гунвара взять его с собою. Принося ему льда или помогая подняться, Эадан ждал, когда наступит подходящее время для просьбы: молодому эсу без жены и достатка не подобало первым обращаться к зрелому мужу, а уж тем более — к карнроггу.

В конце концов фольдхер сделал это за него. В последний вечер в доме Турре, когда женщины уже протирали опустевшие миски, а мужчины всё сидели за пивом, хозяин вдруг подозвал Эадана. «Эй, парень, — сказал он. — Ну-ка, почеши мне спину». Эадан опешил. Дом был полон рабов, у очага сидели многочисленные сыновья Турре, а этот чванливый фольдхер не нашел ничего лучше, как унизить Эадана перед высокородными гостями, чьего расположения Эадан так добивался! Никто не спорит, что Турре Фин-Эрда пошел на большой риск, приютив у себя изгнанника — Морле едва ли понравится, что его фольдхер ни во что не ставит волю своего карнрогга. Но ни один эс не вправе требовать от другого свободного эса — если только тот не его младший родич — чтобы тот выполнял для него унизительную рабью работу! Эадан растерянно огляделся. Он не слишком надеялся, что кто-нибудь из моддурцев или вилтенайрцев заступится за него — с чего бы им ссориться с Турре, защищая какого-то незнакомца, да еще и объявленного вне закона? И все же Эадана покоробило, что гости все как один промолчали, став свидетелями такой несправедливости. Они лишь с интересом следили за тем, как Эадан встает, подходит к Турре и принимается чесать его широкую спину, а Турре подгоняет его и довольно кряхтит. «Тебе и в самом деле лучше взять этого услужливого юношу с собой, высокородный Гунвар! — глумясь воскликнул Вульфсти Хад. — А то бедняга, глядишь, сотрет себе руки о необъятную спину нашего почтенного хозяина! С тобой-то ему полегче будет».

Когда Эадан вспоминал тот вечер и, в особенности, шутку карнрогга Вульфсти, ему становилось жарко от стыда и бессильной ярости. Чтоб его Ддав утопил, этого Турре Фин-Эрду! И зачем он вытворил такое?! Не оттого же, что у него в самом деле зачесалась спина! Верно, тщеславному фольдхеру вздумалось показать своим гостям-карнроггам, будто его положение в Гуорхайле настолько высоко, что сын карнрогга, пусть и незаконнорожденный, воспитывается у него в доме, а сын элайра прислуживает ему вместо раба.

Эадан в досаде ударил лошадь пятками. Он купил ее на хуторе — как и все фольдхерские лошади, она была крепкой, коротконогой и некрасивой, пестрой, точно корова. Эадану пришлось заплатить за нее Турре непомерную цену: половину золотого нашейного кольца, да другую половину за удила и седло. На одну умывальную чашу он выменял для себя добрый волчий полушубок с капюшоном из головы зверя, а за четверть серебряного нашейного кольца да за женское платье своего хриза взял у старухи-вдовы одежу ее старика, умершего на днях. Стариковские вещи были не шибко хороши, но для раба — целое богатство, и Эадан ждал, что Керхе обрадуется его щедрости. Однако тот, увидев одежду, снятую с мертвеца, лишь помрачнел еще больше. Неразумный хриз! Неблагодарный раб! Эадан заботится о нем так, как ни один хозяин не заботится о своем рабе — а Керхе только и знает, что кукситься да поджимать тонкие губы. У Эадана стало горько во рту от обиды. Хриз ковылял рядом с его лошадью, держась за стремя — он не умел ходить на снегоступах и то волочил ноги, то нелепо задирал их, спотыкался и вис на Эадановом стремени, немало забавляя других эсов. У, немочь, дохлятина! Эадану хотелось ударить раба плетью, но вместо этого он пустил лошадь медленнее, чтобы Керхе было легче за ним поспевать.

Эадану никак не удавалось изловить догадку, что вилась у него в голове и как изворотливый хорек не давалась в руки. Визгливый голос Вульфсти Хада и хохот элайров отвлекали Эадана от размышлений. Он помнил, что догадка эта каким-то образом связана с Керхе, с Ниффелем-балайром и недавними словами карнрогга Гунвара, но дальше мысль обрывалась, а на ее месте принимались скакать и кувыркаться шуточки Вульфсти. Впрочем, Эадан не привык надолго задумываться о бесполезных вещах. Его больше занимало то, что происходило сейчас с ним самим: он прибился к карнроггам Эорамайнам и ехал вместе с их людьми в Карна Руда-Моддур, где, быть может, займется заря его благополучия — вон ведь и властители Карна Рохта когда-то были изгнанниками… Теперь история легендарного предка Хендрекки Моргерехта словно сулила и ему, Эадану, желанное будущее — звенящее сталью и сияющее золотом.

Быть может, от рождения, а возможно, из-за своего нескладного сиротского детства, когда Эадану приходилось мириться со всяческими неприятностями, он обладал короткой памятью и на плохое, и на хорошее. Когда Эадану приходилось мерзнуть, довольствоваться скудной пищей или молча сносить обиды от тех, кто выше него, он тосковал и сетовал на своенравного Этли; но стоило только ему согреться, наесться досыта или услышать слова утешения от доброго Сиандела Морлы, как он расправлял плечи и чувствовал полное удовлетворение своей жизнью и своей судьбой. В такие дни минувшие горести казались Эадану далекими и незначительными. Благодатным летом он забывал о тяготах зимы, а суровой зимою — о радостях лета; Эадан переходил из одного состояния в другое, не вынося из них ни рубцов на своем здоровом молодом сердце, ни незаживающих ран в памяти. Заручившись расположением Гунвара Эорамайна — а если не расположением, то хотя бы одобрением его проступка — Эадан с легкостью позабыл о былых страхах. Он больше не думал о родном Гуорхайле, который оставлял, быть может, навсегда; не думал о тяготах жизни изгнанника, исторгнутого из всего, что было ему привычно. Глядя ясными глазами во тьму Дунн Скарйады, Эадан гадал, что ждет его впереди. В его душе царила твердая уверенность, что Рогатые Повелители любят его. Не зря же ему снились горы отличного мяса!

Валезириан непонимающе посмотрел на своего хадара. На твердых, будто бы высеченных из камня, губах Эадана блуждала глуповатая улыбка. Пока они жили на хуторе, Валезириан часто замечал, какие взгляды бросают на Эадана бойкие девки-рабыни, а медлительные жены хозяйских сыновей прислуживали ему куда охотнее, чем другим гостям. Должно быть, по меркам негидийцев Эадан хорош собой. Когда молодой хадар засыпал, упившись отвратительным негидийским пойлом, Валезириан принимался рассматривать спокойное лицо спящего — широкое, с глубоко посаженными глазами, тяжеловатым подбородком с ямочкой и большим носом, широким в переносице и сужающимся книзу. В такие мгновения Эадан казался Валезириану пусть и грубым, но по-своему красивым — дикой хадарской красотой. Но едва тот просыпался, как принимался почесываться, разминать ноги, громко болтать с другими негидийцами, хохотать, запрокидывая голову и безобразно разевая рот, с чавканьем поглощать зловонную пищу — и Валезириан уже не мог глядеть на него без отвращения. Наблюдая за тем, как Эадан заискивает перед хозяином или, того хуже, пресмыкается перед болезным знатным хадаром, который помыкал Эаданом точно слугой, Валезириан терзался от стыда и унижения. У него в голове не укладывалось, как один и тот же человек может быть столь высокомерным со слабыми и столь подобострастным с теми, кто сильнее него. Во всем этом Валезириан прозревал нечто подлое, недостойное, лживое — и ему становилось мучительно стыдно за своего хадара.

Взглядывая в безмятежное лицо Эадана, Валезириан начинал его ненавидеть — ненавидеть именно за эту его безмятежность, за поразительную способность беззастенчиво унижаться и не страдать от этого, за какую-то животную жизнерадостность, с которой его хадар встречал каждую, пусть даже самую ничтожную, улыбку судьбы. Пережитые беды не оставили ни следа на его открытом лице — и, как подозревал Валезириан, душу Эадана не томили горестные воспоминания. Они покидали один чужой дом для того, чтобы поселиться в другом, таком же чужом и враждебном — и Валезириан, только было начавший привыкать к хутору Турре, с тоской и ужасом встречал грядущие перемены. Предстоящая дорога — а впрочем, и вся предстоящая ему жизнь — виделась ему чередой несчастий. С самого детства, с самого злосчастного своего рождения, Валезириану приходилось двигаться от одного потрясения к другому, переживая их снова и снова, снова и снова — и так без конца, пока он не придет к последнему своему испытанию. Даже самое незначительное событие, вовсе не обязательно неприятное, нарушало его шаткое душевное равновесие. Любая перемена наносила сокрушительный удар по его сломленной, израненной душе. Ему представлялось, что там, под покровами плоти, он весь изъеден кровоточащими язвами, подобно несчастным грешникам, о которых в назидание читала ему мать. И он ненавидел, всем сердцем ненавидел Эадана за то, что он так груб, так силен и душой, и телом, так прост и от простоты своей — так бездумно счастлив…

Похоже, в последние дни, увлекшись новым господином, Эадан и не вспоминал о своем недавнем прозрении. Валезириана не удивило бы, если б его недалекий хадар совсем позабыл о том их разговоре у дверей дома. Возможно, тот и сам не понял, о чем догадался — во всяком случае, с тех пор Эадан и словом не обмолвился о сомнительном прошлом своего раба. Что, если хадар ни в чем его не заподозрил и Валезириан понапрасну мучает себя опасениями? Ни один из гуорхайльцев, что им встречались, не узнал в рабе-хризе кого-то пошире в плечах. Их глаза равнодушно скользили по рабу, не задерживаясь на нем подолгу. Те же, кто все-таки останавливал на нем взгляд, дивились на Валезириана как на диковинную зверушку — и никто, никто из них не припомнил, что когда-то у Морлы было не десять сыновей, а одиннадцать… Конечно, тем лучше для Валезириана. В ослепительно-страшные мгновения, когда Эадан произнес: «Нет, ты не раб Ниффеля Морлы», — и Валезириан осознал смысл этих слов, ему почудилось, будто небо, заснеженная земля и стены хутора раскалываются вокруг него и с грохотом обрушиваются в черную бездну, из которой нет возврата. Но теперь Валезириан испытывал нечто похожее на разочарование.

Прежде ему мнилось, что весь мир повернется и воззрится на него, если хоть одна живая душа узнает в нем Вальзира, одиннадцатого сына Тьярнфи Морлы, — того, кто заколол Ниффеля Морлу его же собственным мечом. Валезириану не приходило в голову, что другие негидийцы могут и вовсе не знать о том, что случилось тогда в заваленном мертвыми телами покое. Вновь на фоне серой снежной пустоты Валезириану явилось пугающее, искаженное судорогами лицо Ниффеля — тот скалил зубы и бился затылком о пол. А меч, его меч, был так тяжел, что Валезириан едва поднял его обеими руками. Он не смог занести оружие высоко, как хотел, и просто навалился грудью на рукоятку, чувствуя, как лезвие проталкивается в живую плоть. Прерывисто дыша маленький Валезириан смотрел в глаза умирающего Ниффеля. Что-то произошло с Валезирианом — что-то удивительное и прекрасное, словно бы вспышка яркого света, прикосновение ласковой руки, бесконечная радость, осиявшая и расцветившая его душу… Еще миг, еще один, последний, короткий вдох умирающего — и всё исчезло. Страх вернулся с новой силой. Валезириан бросился бежать, унося с собою священную книгу матери и проклятый меч того, кого после назовут балайром…

Засмотревшись на Ниффелев меч, висевший на поясе Эадана, Валезириан опять споткнулся — выпустил стремя и упал, больно подвернув ногу.

— А, чтоб тебя, гурсов хриз! — раздраженно выкрикнул Эадан. Он спрыгнул с лошади, рывком поднял раба со снега — и увидел, что тот не опирается на левую ногу. Когда Эадан пощупал ее, Керхе застонал сквозь зубы. Эадан опять выругался, призывая Ку-Круха и Ддава забрать хриза себе — только их буйным дочкам и придется по нраву такой негодный раб. Опустившись на одно колено, он принялся снимать с хриза снегоступы. Замерзшие пальцы не слушались — Эадану пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он распутал завязки. Приторочив снегоступы к седлу, он забрался на лошадь и под удивленными и насмешливыми взглядами моддурцев посадил Керхе позади себя.

— Морока с этим рабом! — пожаловался он, как бы оправдываясь перед ними. — Была бы моя воля, я б избавил Керхе от его неуклюжих ног… и от дурной головы заодно! Да не хочу прогневить хризского бога — этот бестолковый хриз приносит мне удачу…


	16. Chapter 16

Гунвар Эорамайн со своей свитой еще не покинул пределов Карна Гуорхайль, когда в усадьбу Морлы приплелся старик-нищий. Он сказал стражам, что принес важные вести для карнрогга и будет говорить только с самим Тьярнфи Морлой. Элайр, приглядывающий в тот день за крепостной стеной, хотел было прогнать оборванца, но тут на шум вышел Ульфданг Морла и велел впустить его. Он сказал, указывая на лохмотья старика:

— Взгляни, славный Гримзир Фин-Улье, — это одежды знатного эса, пусть даже время и невзгоды превратили их в жалкое тряпье. Не годится наносить обиду достойному мужу лишь потому, что он стал стар и немощен и Этли оставил его.

Ульфданг приказал женщинам хорошо накормить гостя и напоить его отменной гуорхайльской брагой, а после отвел его в сторону и долго с ним шептался, с тревогой поглядывая на сидящих поодаль братьев.

Вернувшись к ним, он сел за стол рядом с Ангрродом. Ульфданг не промолвил ни слова, а братья из почтения перед старшим сыном своего отца не осмелились его расспрашивать. Подошел Каддгар Ондвунн — он раздобыл в стряпной полную миску отваренной с кореньями рыбы. Поставив ее на скамью возле Ульфданга, чтобы другие Тьярнфинги даже и не думали сунуться к рыбе, Каддгар принялся рыться в миске, отыскивая особенно лакомые кусочки и отдавая их своему побратиму. Ульфданг привычно принимал угощение, но, казалось, даже не замечал, что ест — мысли его были далеко.

Выбирая кости из рыбы, Каддгар огорченно покачал головой. На лице его молочного брата опять застыло то странное, задумчиво-печальное выражение, что всегда внушало Каддгару беспокойство. Их с Ульфдангом вскормила одна и та же женщина, они выросли и возмужали вместе и прожили бок о бок все дни своей жизни, когда радостные, а когда и тяжелые, — и так сроднились, что ощущали любое движение души друг друга. Каддгар угадывал, что его возлюбленного брата гложет какая-то забота. Он хотел помочь, но не знал как, и терзался своим бессилием. Видит Орнар, нечасто приходилось могучему сыну Севера чувствовать себя бессильным! Вглядываясь в затуманенные думами глаза Ульфданга, Каддгар еще острее чувствовал свою любовь к нему. Они никогда не говорили о ней открыто — да что уж там, Каддгар далеко не красноречив, это он и сам понимал. Он не умел раскрывать свое сердце так хорошо и гладко, как герои великой «Песни о Килане и Вейе» — да простит его Виату, покровитель всех побратимов, Каддгар не смог бы даже повторить слова этих легендарных героев, хотя и множество раз слышал их из уст певцов. Но он чувствовал, что и без его признаний Ульфданг знает, как он дорог Каддгару, знает, что всегда может положиться на своего побратима, каким бы опасным или даже безрассудным ни было задуманное им дело. Карнрогги, которым служили Килан и Вейе, стали врагами, и злосчастные побратимы, разделенные чужой враждой, видели друг друга лишь на поле боя, скрещивая оружие за честь своих златоподателей. А Каддгар и представить себе не мог, каково это, когда рядом нет Ульфданга. Вместе они шли в бой и вместе покидали поле битвы. Каддгару вдруг подумалось, поскорее б война — с кем угодно, пусть даже с матерью, владычицей Тагрнбодой, лишь бы под громовые боевые кличи мчаться в гущу сражения, оглядываясь на одухотворенное Орнаром лицо побратима… Лишь бы больше не видеть в его глазах этой неизбывной печали. Там, в пляске клинков, Каддгар сможет послужить Ульфдангу как должно — но не здесь, не в покое Ангкеима, где Каддгар изнывал от бездействия и неспособности помочь своему единственному другу.

Выждав немного, он все-таки спросил, скоро ли они пойдут на Карна Баэф. Вернее, Каддгар просто произнес вопросительно: «Баэф…?» — а Ульфданг мгновенно понял, о чем говорит его несловоохотливый побратим.

— Нет, едва ли, — сказал он Каддгару, точно хотел его успокоить — верно, Ульфданг решил, что Каддгара коробит мысль о войне с собственной матерью. — Отец заговорил о походе на Карна Баэф, чтобы ввести в заблуждение Гунвара Эорамайна. Уж не знаю, удалось ли ему это… Отец сговорился с Хендреккой Моргерехтом идти на Карна Вилтенайр. Так что, думается мне, весною мы двинемся на восток, а не на север.

Каддгар заглянул Ульфдангу в лицо, пытаясь понять, о чем он размышляет. Ульфданг рассуждал о войне с Вилтенайром, но взгляд у него был отсутствующий, словно его мысли занимало совсем другое.

— Это хорошее дело, так? — спросил Каддгар, сжав руку Ульфданга. — Справедливое…

— Да, эта война будет справедливой, — согласился Ульфданг, по-прежнему глядя куда-то сквозь него. — Вульфсти не по праву завладел мечом Вилтенайр. Племянник карнрогга Атенгела Хада прижил Вульфсти с рабыней… А даже если бы Вульфсти родился в достойном браке, все равно наш отец стоит ближе к карнроггскому креслу, чем внучатый племянник карнрогга. Наш отец был побратимом Лайсира, единственного сына Атенгела Хада, дожившего до зрелых лет. Побратавшись с высокородным Лайсиром, отец стал карнроггу Хаду названым сыном, а значит, следующим после Лайсира наследником. Если бы отец не покинул Карна Вилтенайр ради того, чтобы вернуться в родной Гуорхайль, уверен, вилтенайрские элайры охотно назвали бы его своим карнроггом…

Всё это Каддгару было известно. Он слышал разговоры о восточном карна, уведенном у Морлы из-под носа, с тех самых пор, как Вульфсти Хад обосновался на карнроггском возвышении Вилтенайра. За это время Морла успел жениться во второй раз, овдоветь, снова жениться и снова овдоветь, поссориться с Гунваром Эорамайном, отвоевать у Карна Рохта несколько клочков спорной земли, построить новую крепость на реке Фоиллах, женить восьмого сына, разувериться в выгодном для него, Морлы, исходе войны с Пучеглазым и отправить к рохтанскому карнроггу посланцев с предложением о мире… Но никогда Морла не забывал о Карна Вилтенайр, к владычеству над которым он когда-то был так близок. Рассказывая об этом давнем споре за наследство Атенгела Хада, Ульфданг бездумно повторял речи своего отца. Он ни словом не обмолвился о том, что думает об этом деле он сам, но Каддгар догадывался, что Ульфданг в глубине души не поддерживает притязания отца на меч Вилтенайр. Да, Вульфсти Хад — сомнительный наследник, но и права Тьярнфи Морлы на Карна Вилтенайр тоже не слишком крепки и, ко всему прочему, сильно подпорчены слухами о том, что это Морла убил сначала своего побратима Лайсира, а потом и названого отца, карнрогга Атенгела Хада. Каддгар вспомнил, как карнрогги Эорамайны и Вульфсти Хад переглянулись, когда на второй день свадьбы Морла вспомнил Лайсира Хада, сраженного «злосчастной немощью плоти». В их взглядах читалась насмешка: ну да, как же! Кто поверит в скрытый недуг Атенгелова наследника, если до последнего своего дня Лайсир Хад выглядел здоровым и сильным и даже выезжал на ловы? Ясно, его отравил Морла!

Каддгар понимал, как эти толки ранят Ульфданга. Тот никогда не жаловался ему — Ульфданг вообще ничем не выказывал своего недовольства, неизменно оставаясь послушным сыном и преданным элайром Тьярнфи Морле. Но грубое сердце Каддгара исходило кровью, когда он видел, как молча страдает его благородный, честный брат. И тогда сам Каддгар благодарил богов за то, что Морла упорно не называет его, Каддгара, своим сыном, хотя в другие дни это его обижало. Если бы Морла стал его приемным отцом, тень от Морловых бесчестных дел легла бы и на него, Каддгара Ондвунна, ничем не запятнавшего имя своего рода… Каддгар сокрушенно вздохнул и вернулся к своей рыбе.

А Ульфданг почти не замечал, что его молочный брат сидит рядом. Вернее, он чуял его тяжелый, сильный запах и краем глаза видел его большую голову с буйными не заплетенными волосами — Ульфданг уже до того привык ощущать побратима рядом с собою, что обращал на него внимания не больше, чем на свою руку или ногу. Он знал, что Каддгар, его славный, всецело преданный ему друг, хочет ему помочь и огорчается оттого, что Ульфданг не принимает его помощь, но Ульфданг не мог, просто не мог ему открыться. В его душе всегда было много того, что он скрывал ото всех. Ульфданг стыдился этого — не тайны, а того, что она у него есть, ведь побратимам должно доверять друг другу, как самим себе. Таясь и не желая изливать душу, Ульфданг поступал недостойно сына Орнара. Хотя… Едва ли Каддгар поймет, что за печаль терзает Ульфданга. Что проку ему рассказывать?

Ульфданг любил Каддгара, любил всем своим существом. Он уважал его несокрушимую силу и бесстрашие. Подвиг Каддгара — убийство гурса Громового Рыка — Ульфданг считал деянием величайшей отваги и гордился, когда его побратима называли героем Трефуйлнгида… И все же Ульфданг не мог не замечать, что Каддгар глуповат. Говорят, его отец, баэфский карнрогг Гройне Ондвунн, был таким же — воинственным, но недалеким, не в пример своей жене Тагрнбоде. Когда Ульфданг думал так о преданном друге, то становился противен самому себе. Нет, ему никогда не хотелось, чтобы Каддгар был другим. Именно таким Ульфданг и полюбил его — прямым, открытым, не умеющим хитрить и скрывать истинные намерения. В Карна Вилтенайр, где все преследовали какие-то свои мелочные цели, подобно воронью нетерпеливо дожидаясь смерти старого карнрогга Атенгела Хада, простота Каддгара была для Ульфданга словно бы отдушиной. Ему нравилось, что Каддгар таков: отличный воин, верный друг, почтительный элайр и ничего сверх этого — ни коварства матери, ни колдовской силы деда.

Вспомнив о деде Каддгара, карнрогге-ведуне Тельри Хегирике, Ульфданг невольно вспомнил и о жене своей Атте. Старшая сестра его побратима удивительно походила на Каддгара — и в то же время была совсем другой. Когда Ульфданг глядел на нее, сидящую прямо, со сплетенными на коленях когтистыми пальцами, с лицом, поднятым к потолку, как будто Атта напряженно вслушивалась в нечто доступное только ей, — Ульфданга брала оторопь. Она вся была точно Каддгар, могучая, широкоплечая, с длинными тяжелыми руками, с черными, тусклыми, густыми и жесткими волосами, не убранными под плат. Возможно, из-за этого поразительного сходства с Каддгаром Ульфданг и взял ее в жены. Тогда, в ранней юности, Ульфдангу думалось, что ему будет лучше с сестрой побратима, знакомой ему с детства, а не с чужой женщиной. Каддгар так благодарил его, когда Ульфданг заговорил о женитьбе на Атте… Ульфданг знал, что Каддгару не слишком по душе, что сестра его — Говорящая с богами. Люди в Вилтенайре боялись и сторонились ее, а за глаза называли колдуньей — и хуже всего что Каддгар и сам, похоже, верил этим толкам. Северяне говорили о нечисти и живых мертвецах как о чем-то привычном и обыденном, словно сплетничали о соседях. Старуха, что по уговору привезла младенца-Каддгара заложником в Вилтенайр, рассказывала, как маленькой девочкой слепую Атту отвели в лес, дабы умилостивить Ку-Круха. У северян было в обычае отдавать гурсам или Старшим ненужных детей. Иногда охотники, заплутав в чаще, встречали тварей, обликом похожих на эсов, но диких, пугливых и бессловесных как звери — может, то были воспитанники нечисти, эсские дети, отданные когда-то в жертву Ку-Круху и Ддаву. Но Атта не осталась с лесной нечистью. Минула Дунн Скарйада, за нею — весна и лето, и осенью, когда в Карна Баэф выпал первый снег, Атта вернулась к родичам. Никто не видел, как она вышла из леса и добралась до карнроггской усадьбы — просто однажды она появилась в родном доме, еще более молчаливая и странная, чем прежде. С той поры боги начали говорить с нею…

Ульфданг не любил вспоминать эту историю. В его краях в голодные зимы люди бросали в лесу своих детей, чаще девочек, но не думали ни о каких жертвах Старшим. Те оставленные на погибель дети просто замерзали насмерть — и, слава Рогатым, никто из них не возвращался обратно. Атта никогда не рассказывала о том, что было с нею в лесу — ни отцу с матерью, ни брату. Старуха-служанка уверяла Каддгара и Ульфданга, будто старшая дочь карнрогга Гройне стала там женой Ку-Круха — вот почему теперь ни один смертный мужчина не сможет коснуться ее. У рабынь длинный язык. К тому времени, как стало ясно, что жена Ульфданга бесплодна, старая служанка уже несколько зим как лежала в могиле, но люди мгновенно припомнили ее байки о Ку-Крухе и Атте. Шептались, что это Старший замкнул чрево Атты, чтобы она не понесла от другого мужчины. А Ульфданг не мог разуверить их в этом. Ведь не станет же он… говорить… срамиться на весь Трефуйлнгид, что бесплодие Атты не ее, а _его_ изъян, что он, Ульфданг, наследник меча Гуорхайль, знаменитый герой, не живет с Аттой как с женой.

Быть может, поначалу виной тому была его молодость — он едва вошел в зрелые лета, когда женился. Отец отговаривал его, напоминал, что Говорящих с богами не берут в жены, а Атта еще и сестра Ульфдангова побратима — люди назовут это кровосмешением. Но Ульфданг, памятуя об обещании Каддгару, стоял на своем, а отец слишком любил старшего сына, чтобы отказывать ему в такой малости. К тому же, Тьярнфи Морла желал еще крепче привязать баэфского наследника к своему Дому… Думал ли Ульфданг, настаивая на этой безумной затее в угоду любимому другу, на что обрекает себя — себя и род Морлы? Всякий раз, когда он ложился с Аттой, им овладевал такой страх, какого отважному воину не приходилось испытывать доселе. В пылу сражения он смело заглядывал в кроваво-красные глаза Крады — но стоило ему оказаться в одной постели с Говорящей с богами, как его прошибал холодный пот. Атта лежала под ним неподвижная и безучастная, будто мертвая, — а то вдруг начинала мотать головой и бормотать что-то не своим голосом, низким и незнакомым, словно ее устами вещал кто-то другой… кто-то страшный. И Ульфданг волей-неволей вспоминал старушечьи россказни о Ку-Крухе, ревниво отвращающем от жены всех смертных мужчин…

Тьярнфи Морла гневался на Атту. Он убеждал Ульфданга объявить о разводе — никто не осудит мужчину, а уж тем более — старшего сына и наследника, за то, что он хочет избавиться от бесплодной жены. Отец рассчитывал женить его на этой ладной девушке, Вальебург, дочери Хендрекки. Ульфданг слышал, как гости на свадьбе обсуждали ее стать: по всему видно, от нее пойдет сильное потомство, славные, здоровые сыновья. Но Атта… Да, она не была ему хорошей женой, она вообще не могла быть женой любому эсу, но Ульфданг сам пожелал взять ее в жены. Разве он не подозревал с самого начала, что из этого выйдет? Атта не виновата в том, что он неспособен обходиться с нею как подобает мужу. Она и так уже терпит несправедливость — слывет пустоцветом, негодной женой, живущей при муже лишь благодаря его доброте и благородству; а Ульфданг не смеет открыть правду никому, даже Каддгару или отцу.

Ульфданг помнил, как хорошо жили отец с матерью — что в Вилтенайре, что здесь, в Карна Гуорхайль. Как бы ни был суров к ним своенравный Этли, между Тьярнфи Морлой и женой его Ванайре неизменно царило согласие. В детстве Ульфданг мечтал, что и со своей женой он будет жить так же: отдаст ей ключи, вверит управление домом и, возвращаясь из победоносных походов, будет вместе с нею любоваться, какими сильными и воинственными подрастают их сыновья. А теперь он, выходит, по собственной воле лишил себя всего этого благополучия… Ульфданг наследник Дома Морлы. Если, став карнроггом после отца, он умрет бездетным, между его братьями и племянниками вспыхнет раздор за меч Гуорхайль. Нет ничего хуже распри между близкими родичами. Ульфданг помнил, что началось в Вилтенайре после смерти старого карнрогга Атенгела Хада, не оставившего наследника… Неужели он хочет, чтобы на Гуорхайль обрушилась та же беда, чтобы братья его принялись истреблять друг друга, а соседи-карнрогги рвали на части землю его предков? Так спрашивал старшего сына Тьярнфи Морла, а Ульфданг не знал, что ему ответить.

Он не хотел быть наследником. Отчаянно не хотел он всходить на карнроггское возвышение и править — а на деле творить несправедливости и предательства, как год за годом творил его отец. Иногда Ульфдангу приходило в голову, что было бы лучше, если б отец обходился так же и с ним, своим сыном. Чтобы с ним, Ульфдангом Честным, Тьярнфи Морла был таким же жестоким, коварным и вероломным, как со всеми теми, кого Морла не считал своим Домом. Чтобы отец презирал и ненавидел старшего сына за его честность… Тогда бы Ульфданг взял с собою верного побратима и ушел с ним куда-нибудь далеко — странствовал бы по миру, как герои его любимых песен, совершал подвиги и приходил на выручку тем, с кем обошлись не по справедливости. Тогда, быть может, и о них самих, об Ульфданге и Каддгаре, бродячие певцы сложили бы песни… Но отец всегда был так добр к нему, своему первенцу, так ласково говорил с ним, так превозносил его храбрость и воинскую силу — Тьярнфи Морла не осуждал, а жалел сына за его не знающий своекорыстия нрав. Когда-то он раздумывал, не назвать ли наследником дерзкого и беспринципного Ниффеля, но никогда не любил его так, как Ульфданга.

Мать рассказывала Ульфдангу, что в день, когда он родился, отец был на лове вместе с побратимом Лайсиром Хадом. Когда они возвратились, навстречу им выбежала девчонка-рабыня и прокричала радостную весть, не дожидаясь, когда всадники подъедут к дому. Тут Тьярнфи Морла на радостях скидывает свою единственную шубу и жалует ее рабыне — девка так и плюхнулась в снег, сбитая тяжелой шубой. А зима в тот год выдалась лютой; отцу пришлось до самой середины весны сидеть дома — забрать подарок было бы плохой приметой. Мать смеялась, рассказывая эту историю; на ее белых пухлых щеках появлялись ямочки. Ульфданг скучал по ней. Отец говорил, что старший сын пошел в род матери — такой же статный, светловолосый и ясноглазый, с прямым носом и чуть скошенным лбом; среди эсов Трефуйлнгида вилтенайрцы слыли самым красивым племенем. Даже их имена — Ванайре и Ульфданг — значили, по сути, одно и то же: дорогую сердцу вещь. Но Ульфданг не помнил, чтобы мать когда-нибудь осуждала отца. Напротив, что бы ни совершил ее хитроумный муж, Ванайре всей душой была на его стороне. Ульфданг же, покоряясь воле отца, далеко не всегда одобрял его решения. Как покорный сын он ни словом не возражал Тьярнфи Морле, но не мог избавиться от мысли, что своим послушанием умножает зло, творимое его отцом и братьями. Однажды это зло вернется к их роду — и чего будут стоить все благие намерения Ульфданга, все его подвиги, всё благородство и честь, когда разгневанные боги вперят свои взгляды в Дом Морлы? Они уже повернулись к нему и не отводят глаз…

В памяти Ульфданга вновь прогремело зловещее пророчество Атты. Ульфданг и сам теперь почувствовал, что на них надвигается что-то судьбоносное и ужасное. Несправедливость, учиненная отцом над тем сиротой, сыном элайра Фин-Диада, положила начало этому — маленькая несправедливость в череде других, о которой скоро бы забыли, если б Атта не произнесла прорицание. Боги копили свой гнев уже очень давно — Ульфдангу было больно думать, что и он, он сам, с его страстным стремлением идти по пути правды, тоже приложил к этому руку, раз за разом поступая так, как приказывал отец. Словно несокрушимые цепи опутывали его с ног до головы и стягивались всё туже — долг перед отцом, долг перед совестью, долг перед богами… Отчего судьба заставляет его делать выбор между служениями равно святыми для достойного сына Орнара? Отчего, поступая правильно с одним, он неизбежно попирает другое? Прямо сейчас он вновь должен выбрать — выбрать, кому изменить: отцу, брату или воле Рогатых. Ибо в миг, когда Ульфданг увидел за воротами незваного гостя, он узнал в изможденном старике-оборванце предвестника грядущих испытаний.

Старик рассказал старшему сыну карнрогга о странном бродяге, что назвал себя Гримом, Гостем, а своего раба — Керхе, что значит Никто. Этот Грим явился в дом старика и совершил насилие над его невесткой, вдовой его сына Крадстейна, а после бесчестно убил ее, оставив немощного старца без единственной опоры. Но не для жалоб и милостыни старик поспешил к своему карнроггу — он торопился предупредить его о другом: тот бродяга нес с собою меч — добрый меч из хорошей стали, с крупным змеиным камнем на рукояти. Сыновья Морлы, верно, еще не забыли, кому принадлежало такое оружие… Ульфданг не ответил. Он попросил старика повторить рассказ трижды, дабы убедиться, что он не лжет, а после велел ему молчать об этом деле до возвращения карнрогга. Ульфданг сомневался, что у старика хватит терпения держать язык за зубами. Рано или поздно он проговорится — и тогда одним Старшим ведомо, что сделает Ниффель.

Ульфданг чуть повернул голову и украдкой взглянул на брата-балайра. Тот, по своему обыкновению, не сидел с другими Тьярнфингами, а грелся у огня — Ниффель постоянно мерз. Собаки, прежде лежавшие у очага, ушли, опустив головы и глухо ворча — им не нравился запах Ниффеля. Пламя бросало на его застывшее лицо трепещущие отсветы, мелькало в мутных, ничего не выражающих глазах, заливало красноватым светом поседевшие волосы, делая их рыжими — а прежде он и в самом деле был рыжим, как его отец Тьярнфи Морла. Синяя татуировка балайра на щеках Ниффеля издалека казалась трупными пятнами. Ульфданга передернуло. С каждым годом его брат все меньше походил на живого и все больше — на мертвеца. И этот его запах… Ульфданг устыдился своей брезгливости. Он никогда не испытывал к Ниффелю особой любви — во многом из-за самого Ниффеля, который даже не трудился скрывать, что невысоко ставит своего честного старшего брата. Когда Ульфданг пытался увещевать его или удерживать от злых, необдуманных поступков, Ниффель с презрительной миной выслушивал его советы, а после поступал по-своему. Он был своенравен и честолюбив, этот второй сын Морлы… И все же он был его братом, и не вина Ниффеля, что он стал тем, кем стал. Ульфданг и представить себе не мог, каково ему сейчас. Когда-то отец хотел назвать Ниффеля своим наследником — а теперь он жених Безглазой Женщины, балайр, гниющий заживо.

Ульфданг не знал, что именно случилось тогда в карнроггской усадьбе — да и никто не знал, даже те, кто не поехал на праздник в Карна Тидд, а остался приглядывать за домом. Сиандел рассказывал, что обнаружил Ниффеля уже мертвым — тот лежал на изрубленных телах хризов с раной в животе. Не раздумывая, Сиандел бросился вслед за его душой в мглистые земли, где нет ни солнца, ни луны, ни времени, ни цвета — всякий умерший преодолевает их по дороге в бражный зал Орнара или в усадьбу Тааль. Пока Сиандел, сидя с закатившимися глазами над телом Ниффеля, отыскивал его душу, Тьярнфи Морла приносил богам небывалые жертвы, умоляя их вернуть ему сына. Но боги были безучастны, и лишь Тааль, властительница преисподней, ответила на его мольбу. Знать, настолько дрянным был второй сын Морлы, что никто из Рогатых не пожелал принять за него жертву — одной только Тааль он полюбился. Гуорхайльцы боялись поминать об этом при своем карнрогге и его сыновьях, но Ульфданг догадывался, что они судачат у них за спиной — и вскоре по всему Трефуйлнгиду пошли самые невероятные слухи. Чем меньше правды известно людям, тем больше простора для досужей выдумки. Поговаривали, будто тело маленького хриза, одиннадцатого сына Морлы, не нашли среди мертвецов; не было там и меча Ниффеля Морлы — меча из хорошей стали, со змеиным камнем на рукояти. И вот теперь этот давно пропавший меч появился, словно зловещее напоминание: боги видят всё и ни о чем не забыли…

Ульфдангу не верилось, что его единокровный брат, сын этой знатной хризской женщины из Ан Орроде, и правда, как шептались люди, тот самый убийца, что одним ударом меча повернул в другое русло судьбу Ниффеля — а в какой-то мере и судьбу всего рода Морлы. Ульфданг плохо помнил Вальзира, одиннадцатого сына Тьярнфи. Когда он думал о нем, то вспоминал хилого беловолосого ребенка, только научившегося ходить, — тот вышел однажды из покоев матери и нетвердыми шагами поплелся через Ангкеим, сам не понимая, куда идет. Ульфданг и Каддгар сидели тогда одни в бражном зале. Краем глаза Ульфданг заметил ребенка, но не обратил на него внимания, приняв за одного из своих племянников. А тот подошел к Ульфдангу, схватился за его колено, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и, по-младенчески лопоча, потянулся к его ножу — Ульфданг как раз точил оружие. Ульфданг мягко отстранил его. Усадив младшего братца на пол, он сунул ему в ручонки точило — поиграть.

Каддгар исподлобья глянул на младенца, продолжая протирать свой меч промасленной тряпицей.

— Сын Морлы…? — буркнул он с сомнением.

Ульфданг тоже посмотрел на ребенка. Чересчур маленький для своего возраста, очень бледный, с острым подбородком, большим выпуклым лобиком и редкими, мягкими, как пух, волосиками, он показался Ульфдангу хворым — хотя, кто знает, каковы из себя хризские дети? Глаза Вальзира, блестящие, глубокого синего цвета, были слишком велики — возясь с точилом, он иногда вскидывал на Ульфданга эти свои странные темные глаза, точно спрашивал у него разрешения.

— Знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — спустя какое-то время ответил Каддгару Ульфданг. — Едва ли из этого мальца вырастет сильный воин. Сомневаюсь даже, что бедняге суждено дожить до зрелых лет… — он легонько пихнул младенца носком сапога — Ульфданг забавлял так племянников, позволяя им бороться с его ногой; но Вальзир опрокинулся на спину и захныкал. Тут в бражный зал вбежала толстуха-чужестранка, одна из тех женщин, которых новая жена Тьярнфи Морлы привезла с собою из Ан Орроде. Вскрикнув, служанка кинулась к младенцу, подхватила его на руки и бегом понесла его, плачущего, обратно к матери, оглядываясь на Ульфданга и Каддгара со страхом и негодованием. Ульфдангу почудилось даже, что она бормочет на своем языке проклятия.

Разумеется, хризский сын Морлы был намного старше, когда бесследно исчез из карнроггской усадьбы, забрав с собою меч Ниффеля. Но Ульфданг не мог вспомнить, каким Вальзир был тогда — он видел его нечасто, мельком, изредка проходя мимо покоев второй жены отца. Думая о нем, Ульфданг представлял себе беленького тщедушного младенца с беспокойными глазами — и ему казалось невероятным, что это несчастное дитя погубило Ниффеля. Отец говорил, что не желал смерти своему младшему сыну. Он хотел лишь избавиться от его матери, надменной, неуступчивой женщины, чтобы освободить себя для новой женитьбы. В те дни Морла добивался союза с Гунваром Эорамайном, сватая его старшую племянницу, Сафайт Лебяжьебелую. Он обещал моддурским карнроггам объявить о разводе с прежней женой, не принесшей ему ничего, кроме вероломства ее родичей-хризов. Однако дальновидный Гунвар намекнул, что его высокородная племянница не потерпит в своем доме другой жены, пусть даже и бывшей — это оскорбление и для самой Сафайт, и для всего рода Эорамайнов. А возвращать хризку обратно в Ан Орроде, везти ее через Карна Рохта и Кайре-ки-Ллата, земли заклятых врагов Гуорхайля… Нет, об этом нечего было и помышлять. Морла наказал Ниффелю и его элайрам не трогать Вальзира: одно дело — чужестранцы, за чью жизнь никто не попросит выкупа, и совсем другое — сын карнрогга. Что станут говорить о Тьярнфи Морле, если он велит убить собственного сына? Довольно с него и прозвищ Братоубийца и Отцеубийца, чтобы прибавлять к ним еще одно… Ульфданг подозревал, что отец вздохнул с облегчением, когда обнаружилось, что маленький полухриз попросту пропал. Должно быть, он сгинул где-нибудь в лесу — замерз, утонул в болоте или голодные звери растерзали его. Дунн Скарйада губит даже зрелых мужей, опытных охотников — что уж говорить о мальчишке, доселе не знавшем ничего, кроме юбки матери! Но всегда находились простаки, готовые слушать байки о том, что одиннадцатый сын Морлы жив. Боги сохранили его для великого подвига: однажды он вернется в Ангкеим и положит конец беззакониям Морлы… В прежние годы то же самое говорили о роггайне Райнаре Красноволосом: придет день, когда великий муж древних времен восстанет ото сна, поднимется с карнроггского кресла в могильном холме и выйдет из леса со всей своей могучей дружиной, чтобы покарать бесчестных потомков, — и тогда в его землях воцарится былое благоденствие… Стариковские сказки, не более. Но откуда у Эадана Фин-Диада меч Ниффеля?

Рядом тяжело поднялся со скамьи Ангррод.

— Пойду-ка я лошадей посмотрю, — пробормотал он, поглаживая полный живот. Помедлив немного, Ульфданг вышел вслед за ним.

После тепла Ангкеима холод злобно вцепился Ульфдангу в лицо. Один из стражей — Ульфданг узнал голос Дайси Вора — бранился с другим: тот не сменил его вовремя. В тишине зимней ночи далеко разносились их сиплые крики. Ульфданг огляделся, высматривая брата. Неужто тот и впрямь пошел на конюшню? Обогнув тихую и оттого жутковатую баню, где в Дунн Скарйаду купалась нечисть, Ульфданг заслышал кряхтение Ангррода — сквозь зубы тот костерил стряпню отцовских рабынь, из-за которой его так прихватило. Ульфданг прислонился спиной к стене бани, дожидаясь, когда брат оправится. Наконец Ангррод встал, подтягивая штаны и отдуваясь; его лицо покрывала испарина, к щекам прилипли мокрые от пота пряди. Увидев Ульфданга, он удивился:

— Чего это ты тут? Тоже лошадей понадобилось проведать? — Ангррод хохотнул.

Ульфданг дернул заостренным ухом. Он любил Ангррода больше остальных братьев, но его смешливость иногда выводила Ульфданга из себя.

— Послушай… Мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине.

Ангррод с тоской взглянул на старшего брата. Он выбился из сил, освобождая утробу от того, что съел за сегодняшний день; ему хотелось поскорее прилечь и отдохнуть в тепле, а не стоять тут на холоде со старшим братом, которого вечно что-нибудь да гнетет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал к себе в Карна Тидд… — начал Ульфданг.

Белесые брови Ангррода поползли вверх. Он посмотрел на брата так, словно тот ударил его ни за что ни про что.

— Чем я так тебе не угодил, старший брат, что ты меня гонишь? Я думал погостить у вас до возвращения отца, — сказал он растерянно.

— Погоди, — остановил его Ульфданг. — Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал в Карна Тидд и взял с собою Ниффеля. Пожалуйся при всех, будто боишься предательства тиддских фольдхеров. Мол, тебе донесли, что некоторые из них недовольны властью сына Морлы и хотят вернуть из изгнания сыновей Ингрима Датзинге. Я попрошу Ниффеля, чтобы он провел эту зиму у тебя в Карна Тидд — для острастки непокорных…

Ангррод хлопнул себя по ляжкам.

— За что же мне такая удача, старший брат? — фыркнул он. — Еще не хватало напустить Ниффеля на моих фольдхеров! Пускай себе тухнет в Ангкеиме под твоим приглядом, а объявятся непокорные — я уж с ними как-нибудь сам разделаюсь, — Ангррод оскалил клыки в усмешке.

— Рёдри! Мне нет дела до твоих фольдхеров! Я лишь хочу услать Ниффеля из Гуорхайля, неужели не понятно, — Ульфданг перевел дух и сказал уже спокойнее: — Прошу тебя, младший брат. Пусть Ниффель поживет у тебя до возвращения отца. Я… Помоги мне Орнар, я не знаю, что еще могу сделать. Этот старик… Он видел меч Ниффеля. Ну, или меч, похожий на меч Ниффеля, с большим змеиным камнем на рукояти — Эадан, сын элайра Райнара, владеет им теперь. И отец, как назло, уехал…

— Так за чем же дело стало? — перебил брата Ангррод. — Скажем Ниффелю, чтобы не мешкая отправлялся за Эйди и расспросил парня, где он взял этот меч. Быть может, мы наконец-то нападем на след убийцы нашего брата…

Ульфданг мотнул головой.

— Ты что, не знаешь, как Ниффель расспрашивает? Сын Райнара Фин-Диада наверняка нашел приют у Турре Большого Сапога. Ты хочешь, чтобы Ниффель в поисках убийцы перебил богатых восточных фольдхеров, которые кормят нас всю зиму? Или ты хочешь войны с Эорамайнами — если Эадан Фин-Диад уже успел прибиться к ним? Отец сам решит, как быть с этой вестью, когда вернется — а до той поры пусть Ниффель ничего не знает о мече, что был потерян и вновь появился, как… как призрак.

Добрый Ангррод похлопал брата по плечу.

— Не тревожься, старший брат Ульфданг, — сказал он. — Я сделаю в точности так, как ты говоришь. А тот меч… Может, это и не меч Ниффеля. Мало ли змеиных камней привозят доблестные воины из набегов на Туандахейнен…


	17. Chapter 17

Вальебург отперла сундук, подняла крышку и, отдернув занавесь спальной ниши, присела на постель, бездумно глядя на тускло переливающиеся одежды. Она ушла из прядильни, чтобы выбрать ткань на рубашку для мужа. Возвращения Морлы ждали со дня на день, и Вальебург придумала сшить ему праздничный наряд — показать себя настоящей искусницей, а заодно и вызвать зависть у других женщин. Невестки Морлы уж наверняка никогда не держали в руках таких дорогих тканей! Склонившись над сундуком, Вальебург неторопливо перебирала отрезы. С ночи ее мучили женские боли — они то накатывали жаркой, бросающей в дрожь волной, то отступали, оставляя едва заметную ноющую боль внизу живота. Когда она сидела вот так, скорчившись, переносить боль становилось легче. Быть может, потому ее и потянуло сюда, в спальный покой, где днем обычно никого не бывает. В прядильне, среди женщин, подмечающих каждое ее движение, каждое выражение ее лица, Вальебург приходилось изображать невозмутимость — она не желала, чтобы невестки узнали, что с нею творится. Хотя, возможно, они уже почуяли запах ее крови — сама Вальебург отчетливо ощущала его, когда работала за большим ткацким станком из своего приданого. Прежде ей никогда не было так худо. Сестрица Эвойн частенько хныкала, жалуясь на горячую, тягучую боль; дни напролет она лежала в постели на боку, подтянув колени к груди, отказывалась вставать и строила из себя мученицу. Старшая сестра не понимала ее — здоровая, сильная, будто бы переполненная этой унаследованной от отца неиссякаемой жизненной силой, Вальебург не испытывала никаких неудобств — разве что порой досадовала, что замарала кровью одежду. Теперь же она раскаивалась, что не верила жалобам Эвойн, считая ее обыкновенной притворщицей и лентяйкой. Вальебург давно уже приглядела подходящий шелк для рубашки, но всё сидела, уставившись в сундук. Ей не хотелось возвращаться к невесткам — да что там, ей даже двигаться не хотелось. Сейчас, когда ей было так плохо, жены сыновей Морлы казались Вальебург еще докучливее, чем обычно. У нее попросту не хватит терпения провести с ними еще один вечер, наполненный пустой болтовней, сплетнями и бессмысленными нападками друг на друга. А если они опять заговорят об этой женщине, Од… Вальебург опасалась, что на этот раз у нее не достанет выдержки изобразить неведение — сделать вид, будто она, высокородная дочь карнрогга, настолько далека от всего низменного, что ей и невдомек, о чем шепчутся ее невестки.

Думая об Од, Вальебург сжимала свои полные белые руки так, словно под ними была шея ненавистной любовницы мужа. А она-то, наивная, думала, что столкнется лишь с женами Тьярнфингов, отвыкшими от хозяйкиной власти над собою! Выходит, они и не отвыкали — все это время домом Морлы управляла эта женщина, дальняя родственница его первой жены, незамужняя приживалка, старая и некрасивая. Вальебург мстительно повторила про себя «старая и некрасивая», хотя видела Од всего-то пару раз, издалека — та будто бы нарочно избегала встречи с новой женой хозяина. « _Законной_ женой хозяина!» — мысленно воскликнула Вальебург. Ее сердце бурно билось от стыда и гнева, не находящего выхода. Утром она уже поколотила Майетур — рабыня, надув безобразные толстые губы, ушла куда-то, по привычке пообещав, что на этот раз непременно сбежит: «Вот и поглядим потом, как госпожа без меня обойдется!» За неимением лучшего Вальебург ударила кулаком свернутую медвежью шкуру, которой ночью укрывалась поверх одеял. Никакого облегчения это не принесло.

Вальебург всё думала, думала, пока голова не стала тяжелой и горячей, как котел над огнем, — как же ей быть, когда Морла вернется. По правде сказать, она не ожидала, что хозяин вздумает соблюсти старый обычай — провожание родственников невесты. Майетур подбивала Вальебург в первую же ночь после свадебной поры потребовать у Морлы того, что он задолжал ей как муж. Если бы Морла не отправился тогда провожать ее отца, Вальебург, наверно, и в самом деле поступила бы так, как советовала ей напористая рабыня. После разговора с Майетур Вальебург чувствовала в себе достаточно сил — казалось, она смогла бы даже отобрать алмазное сердце у роггайна гурсов. Но Морла уехал — и решительность Вальебург постепенно угасла. Теперь она уже не была так уверена, что прямота здесь — единственный выход. Напротив, Вальебург боялась, что дерзкими, спесивыми словами еще больше настроит мужа против себя. Во что превратится ее жизнь в Гурхейле, если с первых же дней она рассорится со своим господином? Куда благоразумнее действовать притворной покорностью, лаской, уговорами, а не угрозами — вот как мачеха Хрискерта управляется со своевольным Хендреккой… Вальебург презрительно приподняла верхнюю губу — сама того не заметив, она повторила гримасу отца. Уподобиться лукавой мачехе Хрискерте? Ну уж нет! Да и выйдет ли из этого толк? Болтая за работой — а вернее, за бездельем — жены сыновей Морлы хвалились друг перед другом, как ловко они обводят мужей вокруг пальца. Вальебург претила мысль о том, чтобы проделать нечто подобное с Тьярнфи Морлой. Что это за муж, которого нужно уговаривать и облапошивать, точно неразумного младенца?

Она не знала, как держать себя с хозяином, когда тот возвратится в усадьбу. Всё и без того складывалось не лучшим образом, а теперь еще и открылась правда об этой женщине, и Вальебург разрывалась между жгучим желанием возмутиться — и осторожностью, что советовала ей промолчать. А может, то была не осторожность, а малодушие? Неразумно напирать на могущественного владыку, привыкшего повелевать, а не покоряться — и еще неразумнее затевать ссору с человеком, уже погубившим, по слухам, двух своих жен. Вальебург пришли на ум злые, страшные слова, сказанные Од — Фиахайну с наслаждением передала их новой жене хозяина: дескать, пусть эта южанка не забывает, чем кончили ее предшественницы! Услышав это, Вальебург побледнела — к вящему удовольствию невесток. Изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы голос ее не дрогнул, Вальебург спросила с наигранным равнодушием:

— Кто эта женщина, о которой ты говоришь, Бигню? И отчего она так дурно сказала обо мне?

Фиахайну, а вслед за нею и Этльхера и Этльверд с готовностью поведали ей всё, что им было известно об Од: как та напросилась жить к своей родственнице, высокородной госпоже Ванайре, якобы для того, чтобы помочь ей с ребятишками, хотя расторопная Ванайре и без нее всегда прекрасно справлялась; как Тьярнфи Морла и его жена из жалости к старой деве приютили ее, и как исподволь, после болезни, а затем смерти хозяйской жены, Од прибрала к рукам весь дом, а заодно и самого хозяина… Вальебург выслушала их рассказ с непроницаемым лицом. Она не обманывалась — невестки вовсе не желали добра Вальебург, своей «госпоже матушке», очерняя ее соперницу; напротив, каждым словом они метили ей в сердце, стараясь уколоть побольнее. К их разочарованию, Вальебург выслушала свалившиеся на нее известия совершенно невозмутимо, точно не понимала их намеков. Вскоре она перевела разговор на другое — с простодушным видом поинтересовалась, какие узоры обычно вышивают гуорхайльские женщины; она слыхала, будто в Гуорхайле любят «утиную лапку» и «лес»… В тот же день, отправившись с поручением от Онне в стряпную, Фиахайну отыскала Од и рассказала ей всё как на духу.

— Я расскажу тебе всё как на духу, госпожа Од, — протараторила Бигню. — Госпожа матушка расспрашивала о тебе. Когда мы повторили ей твой мудрый совет, она так и почернела, так и засверкала своими пучеглазыми глазищами. Говорит: «Кто такая эта самая Од?! Кто она такая, чтобы говорить дурно обо мне, жене карнрогга и дочери карнрогга?»

Од в это время толкла что-то в ступе. Услышав последнюю фразу, она замерла и подняла взгляд на Фиахайну, тяжело опершись на пест.

— Так и сказала? — медленно проговорила она.

Фиахайну закивала.

— Так, так, я тебе слово в слово передала, госпожа Од!

Од промолчала, с силой сжав пест в своих больших, покрасневших от работы руках. Забыв о Фиахайну, она о чем-то размышляла.

Вальебург ничего не знала об этом разговоре. Она сидела в прядильне, спрятавшись за своим великолепным ткацким станком, и напряженно обдумывала то, что узнала от невесток. Она подозревала, что половина из сказанного ими — ложь; но что именно? Ей хотелось утешить себя, что Од вовсе не старая любовница ее мужа, а всего лишь одна из работниц, каких немало в любой богатой усадьбе. Морла давно овдовел — нет ничего предосудительного в том, что он отдал ключи бедной родственнице, женщине старательной и домовитой, взрастившей его младших детей и ходившей за его больной женой в последние дни ее жизни. А ежели он и приходил иногда на ложе Од… Что ж, не винить же Тьярнфи Морлу за то, что он не блюл себя ради будущей невесты, которая в ту пору и невестой-то еще не была. Вальебург не отводила глаз от утка, но работа у нее не спорилась. Как бы она себя ни уговаривала, как бы ни успокаивала, из головы не шла эта гурсова баба и ее недобрые, несправедливые слова. Может, Морла оттого и пренебрегает ею, Вальебург, что за прошедшие годы прикипел сердцем к другой? Думать об этом было унизительно. Глупо ждать верности от того, чей геррод столь велик — уж ей-то, дочери Хендрекки Моргерехта, это хорошо известно. Но отец, со всеми его любовницами, молодыми воинами и нежными отроками, с которыми карнрогг Хендрекка забавлялся в подражание хризам, всё же не учинял жене такого унижения, и ключи от Мелинделя позвякивали на поясе у мачехи Хрискерты. Правда, хозяйством в карнроггской усадьбе Карна Рохта издавна управляли нанятые работники — еще прадед Хендрекки ввел этот иноземный обычай; да и сама Хрискерта, не привыкшая к эсскому укладу жизни, никогда не стремилась вникать в хозяйственные дела… И все-таки кольцо с ключами висело на ее поясе, как символ, как неоспоримое доказательство ее превосходства над всеми женщинами Мелинделя. А Вальебург приходится молча смотреть, как ключами, по праву принадлежащими ей, владеет эта бесстыжая женщина, «госпожа» Од!

Вальебург смутно представляла себе, как вести хозяйство. В доме отца ее учили рукодельничать, держаться как подобает благонравной девице, вести учтивые беседы и молиться хризскому богу на его языке. О том, как движется и живет огромная карнроггская усадьба, Вальебург не имела ни малейшего понятия. Несмотря на это она рвалась к власти над домом своего мужа, над его рабынями, свободными служанками, рабами и работниками — иначе в чем разница между ее опостылевшим девичеством и столь желанной замужней жизнью? Майетур убеждала хозяйку прямо заявить о своих правах и вытребовать у Морлы если не изгнание Од, то хотя бы ее ключи. Еще пуще чернея от злости, рабыня посылала на голову ненавистной любовницы карнрогга всевозможные проклятья, невольно сбиваясь на родной весериссийский язык. Вальебург усмехалась, глядя, как Майетур в праведном гневе таращит глаза и размахивает руками. Ей легко говорить — она рабыня; рабам не приходится самим решать свою судьбу. Не она, а Вальебург, ее хозяйка, за нее в ответе… Возможно, для Вальебург всего лучше притвориться, что не замечает оскорбления, наносимого ей, законной жене карнрогга, одним лишь присутствием Од в ее доме. Гордой дочери Хендрекки нелегко будет смириться с этим, но зато она избежит вражды с мужем. Ему, наверно, и без того несладко глядеть на нее, столь похожую на своего отца, заклятого врага Морлы. Стоит вести себя так, будто Вальебург и сама не желает управлять усадьбой — никто и не ждет другого от изнеженной южанки. «Уж сестрица Эвойн в два счета бы выклянчила у Морлы эти треклятые ключи», — мрачно подумала Вальебург.

Она со вздохом вытянула из сундука нужную ткань. Пора возвращаться. Опять придется идти через бражный зал под любопытными взглядами мужчин, которые вечно там сидят изнывая от скуки. Сыновья и элайры Морлы — они обязательно повернутся к ней, стоит ей только войти, и весь путь от перехода, соединяющего старый спальный покой с Ангкеимом, до занавешенного входа в прядильню — весь этот бесконечный путь Вальебург будет чувствовать на себе их взгляды. Нельзя сказать, чтобы они смотрели на нее чересчур дерзко или непочтительно, но Вальебург все равно становилось не по себе. У них в Мелинделе женщины не смешивались с мужчинами. Даже на праздниках или свадьбах они пировали раздельно: мужчины — в бражном зале (рохтанцы вслед за хризами называли его «тронным»), женщины — в соседнем покое, за резной перегородкой. Южане, слывущие в Трефуйлнгиде первыми развратниками, будто прикрывали покровами благопристойности свое непотребство, как женщины скрывают бородавки или родимые пятна под дорогими платами. И Вальебург, не привыкшая к обществу мужчин, смущалась и недоумевала, почему гуорхайльцы не видят ничего дурного в том, что их жены разговаривают, шутят или даже просто сидят в одном покое с другими мужчинами. Любой из них может запросто зайти в стряпную или прядильню, а младший сын господина — Лиас его имя — так вообще днюет и ночует с женами своих братьев.

Вальебург вспомнила, как однажды он опустился у ее ног, положил голову ей на колени и, глядя на нее снизу вверх притворно-наивными золотистыми глазами, проникновенно произнес:

— Ах, как я счастлив, что отец наконец взял себе новую жену! Горько быть сиротой. Каждую ночь я плачу, вспоминая мою добрую матушку, которой лишился так рано. Быть может, ты, прекрасная госпожа, заменишь мне ее заботу и ласку?..

Вальебург опешила. В словах Лиаса ей почудилось что-то непристойное — а может, и не почудилось, и Лиас в самом деле намекал ей на то, о чем достойной жене и думать не следует. Она холодно ответила, что она, Вальебург, слишком молода, чтобы называть его сыном, а он, Лиас, уже не дитя, чтобы класть ей голову на колени. Лиас улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой и обратил всё в шутку, но Вальебург заметила, с какой ревностью смотрят на нее невестки. Они, верно, увидели в ней соперницу! Вальебург фыркнула. Этот младший сын ее мужа, всеобщий любимец, вызывал в ней необоримое отторжение. Он не сделал Вальебург ничего дурного — даже после суровой отповеди ворковал с нею как ни в чем не бывало. Вальебург сердило другое. Ей надоело каждый день натыкаться на него в прядильне, где не место мужчинам; но когда она обмолвилась об этом, женщины взвились как стая рассерженных ворон, будто бы Вальебург покусилась на нечто священное и неприкасаемое.

— Что ты, госпожа матушка! Наш милый Лиас еще совсем дитя, вот и тянется к женскому теплу, — обиженно заявила Этльверд, гладя Лиаса по голове. — Надо быть гурсом с сердцем из камня, чтобы выгнать такого доброго, ласкового мальчика.

«Нашли, тоже мне, мальчика!» — пробормотала Вальебург. Наверное, будь она постарше, то поняла бы, в чем очарование этого юноши; а сейчас его подчеркнуто наивные речи и умильные взгляды не будили в Вальебург ничего, кроме глухого раздражения. Жены Тьярнфингов, похоже, считали Лиаса сказочно красивым. Он и в самом деле был смазлив и опрятен, с чистой, по-девичьи нежной кожей. Свои волосы, светло-рыжие, как у отца, Лиас еще не заплетал, но они не сваливались колтунами, как у других юнцов, а лежали по плечам и спине мягкими прямыми прядями. И неудивительно — жены его братьев целыми днями только и делали, что расчесывали прекрасные волосы Лиаса своими гребнями. То, как они заискивали перед этим никчемным парнишкой, всеми правдами и неправдами добиваясь его расположения, напомнило Вальебург элайров из родного Карна Рохта — те вот так же обхаживали ее отца, карнрогга Хендрекку, сцепляясь друг с другом за любую, даже самую незначительную, его милость. Но там речь шла о богатстве и положении — всякий элайр сражается за любовь своего господина ради награды или лучшей доли добычи. А Лиас? Что проку женам Тьярнфингов от юноши, которого и отец, и братья до сих пор считают ребенком? Он всего и может, что выпрашивать у женщин подарки и исподтишка уворовывать лакомства.

Вальебург внезапно поняла, что ее прелестный хриз, братец мачехи Хрискерты, был таким же. Он тоже любил наведываться в девичью — ластился то к одной женщине, то к другой, лишь бы те угощали да обшивали его, нищего хриза, приживала у своей сестры. И не так уж он был юн, как хотел казаться… Это открытие неприятно поразило Вальебург. Она вспомнила, как обмирая от страха и собственной дерзости, пробиралась в отцовские покои, чтобы стащить немного душистых свечей для своего прекрасного хриза; как обдирала платье и в кровь царапала руки, забираясь в заросли малины, потому что ее хриз любил сладкое и всегда хвалил ее, когда она приносила ему полный туесок ягод. Как трудно было маленькой Вальебург донести их все, вытерпеть, ни одну не съесть! И как радостно замирало ее сердце, когда хриз гладил ее по голове и говорил, устремляя на нее свои теплые карие глаза: «Ты собираешь малину лучше всех девушек в Мелинделе, моя маленькая царевна…» Тогда, в детстве, Вальебург считала его своим другом. Вместе с Майетур, знавшей Хрискерту и ее братца еще по Весериссии, они любовались его немужской красотою — и после, ночами, долго шептались в постели, вспоминая каждое его слово, каждую мимолетную улыбку.

Вальебург ощутила новый прилив гнева. «Только попадись мне, черноголовая!» — подумала она. Да, в те дни Вальебург была совсем малышкой — но Майетур, Майетур-то не могла не знать, каков их ненаглядный хриз на самом деле! Быть может, если бы рабыня не расхваливала перед своей маленькой хозяйкой мачехиного братца — как он красив, как ласков, как чудесно поет хризские и весериссийские любовные песни — заслушаешься! — словом, если бы сама Майетур не была так влюблена в своего прежнего хозяина, быть может, Вальебург не привязалась бы к нему со всем упрямством детского сердца — и не испытала бы сейчас такого разочарования… Вальебург сердилась на рабыню, но всё же мысль о влюбленной Майетур ее насмешила. Ей не верилось, что и такое уродливое существо, точно вылезшее из глубин Туандахейнена, способно испытывать любовное томление. Вот же потеха!

Беззвучно посмеиваясь, Вальебург слезла с постели и принялась запирать сундук. Позади раздались чьи-то шаги. Это была не Майетур — ее шумную походку Вальебург хорошо знала. Наверное, раб, которого отправили за оставленной в постели вещью… Вальебург снова загремела замком, уже не прислушиваясь к шагам за спиной. Раб прошел мимо, порылся в одной из спальных ниш неподалеку, двинулся было прочь — и зачем-то остановился рядом с Вальебург.

— Что тебе? — небрежно спросила Вальебург, не поднимая головы.

Раб молчал. Вальебург оглянулась — за нею стоял какой-то человек, худой, невысокий. Обликом он походил на Морлу — Вальебург догадалась, что это один из ее пасынков, но кто именно, она не поняла: в спальном покое было темно, да и сама Вальебург пока еще плохо помнила в лицо всех своих новых родичей. Она поднялась, недоумевая, отчего он так уставился на нее, ничего не говоря — а тот вдруг схватил ее за плечо и грудь, навалился, неловко опрокинул на постель…

— Госпожа матушка, ты здесь ли? — послышался поддельно-приветливый голос Фиахайну. — Ой, братец Мадге, а что это ты…

Мадге вскочил и бросился вон. Только теперь Вальебург почувствовала, что он задрал ей юбку — Фиахайну уставилась на ее круглые голые колени.

— Ты отдыхай, отдыхай, госпожа матушка, — поспешно проговорила Фиахайну. Метнув на Вальебург непонятный взгляд, она вышла вслед за Мадге Морлой.

Вальебург потерла шею — Мадге, похоже, оцарапал ее своими когтями, когда пытался разорвать ворот платья. Царапины начинало щипать. Как странно. Что это он удумал? Все случилось так быстро, что Вальебург, ошарашенная, не успела ничего сообразить. Не хотел же он, в самом деле… Неужели Мадге всерьез надеялся овладеть ею силой? Вальебург сама того не желая хихикнула. Уж с кем-с кем, а с этим щуплым, малорослым юнцом она бы справилась, даже если бы его не спугнула вездесущая Бигню.

— О, Майетур, поди сюда! Обхохочешься, что я тебе расскажу, — крикнула она вошедшей в спальный покой рабыне.

— Это с тобой-то обхохочешься, госпожа? Как же, как же, — пробурчала Майетур, дожевывая на ходу пресную ячменную лепешку. — Повеселишься тут, когда ты чуть что — сразу кулаками. Погляди-ка, до чего ты меня излупила — места живого нету!

Вальебург прищурилась:

— А уплетать ты, однако ж, не забываешь, такая избитая!

— А я с тобой, госпожа, уже ко всякому привыкла, — Майетур запихнула в большой рот последний кусок лепешки. — Не убили — и за то спасибо.

— Ну, полно тебе прибедняться, — нетерпеливо оборвала ее Вальебург. Фыркая от смеха, она рассказала рабыне о своем приключении — та выслушала ее без тени улыбки.

— Смейся-смейся, госпожа, — сказала она угрюмо, когда Вальебург закончила. — Посмотрю я, как ты будешь смеяться, когда гуорхайльцы изобличат тебя перед мужем в блуде, да еще и с его собственным сыном!

— Что ты мелешь, глупая рабыня! Даже если Морла не поверит моему слову, слову дочери Моргерехта, то Бигню… — Вальебург осеклась. Она вдруг осознала значение того, что приняла поначалу за незначительное забавное происшествие. Это и было незначительным происшествием — но, конечно, не в устах Фиахайну, неудержимой сплетницы Фиахайну, которая непременно раззвонит на всю усадьбу, как застукала молодую жену господина в постели с его неженатым сыном — если уже не раззвонила… Вальебург стало мучительно жарко. Внизу живота снова разлилась боль. Плохо дело, очень, очень плохо. Хуже некуда. Морле необходим союз с ее отцом, он стерпел бы многое ради дружбы Хендрекки Моргерехта, ради рохтанского войска, с которым он отправится на Карна Вилтенайр. Но этот позор слишком велик, он был совершен слишком явно, чтобы Морла смог закрыть на него глаза, даже если бы захотел. Чего стоит геррод знатного эса — более того, геррод карнрогга — если его жена блудит с его же сыном на глазах у домочадцев? Никакие богатства и завоеванные карна не смоют постыдного клейма обманутого мужа…

Вальебург вздрогнула — рабыня трясла ее за плечо.

— Слышишь, госпожа? Что там за шум?

Вальебург прислушалась.

— Пожалей меня, Матушка Сиг, — то вернулся Тьярнфи Морла, — сказала она упавшим голосом.

Всё плохо, плохо, хуже и быть не может. Морла объявит о разводе, Морла отправит ее обратно в Рохта, и отец никогда не простит Вальебург подлого удара, который она ему нанесла — более всего Хендрекка Моргерехт дорожит своей честью… Вальебург видела, как наказывают неверных жен — в Карна Рохта, где редкая женщина знается лишь с одним мужчиной, неосторожных, уличенных в измене, ждет суровая кара. Но не пытки и смерть пугали Вальебург — гордую дочь Хендрекки ужасал позор, что надвигался на нее неотвратимой мощью — огромный, невыносимый позор, который она не заслужила. «Я лучше умру, — подумала Вальебург. — Откушу себе язык, истеку кровью и умру, помилуй мою душу роггайн всех людей…»

Майетур с треском оторвала от ворота хозяйки широкую пурпурную кайму.

— Что ты творишь, гурсово отродье!? — сердито вскрикнула Вальебург, на мгновение позабыв, что вознамерилась умереть — так ей стало жалко любимое платье.

— Что надо, то и творю, — огрызнулась Майетур. — Кто поверит, что не по собственной воле ты блудила, а тебя снасильничать хотели, если ты вся будешь целехонька? И что бы ты делала без меня, госпожа… Вот вроде и перезрелая уже деваха, а ума как у малого дитяти. Ну, чего сидишь? Давай, беги к дверям, садись на порог, рви на себе волосы, царапай себе щеки и кричи, как у вас, у эсов, кричат! А кайму я после обратно пришью, делов-то.

Подгоняемая рабыней, Вальебург почти бегом прошла через бражный зал и выскочила из дому, на ошеломляющий мороз. Через двор бежали воины, рабы, женщины; собаки, взволнованные всеобщей суетой, метались, оглушительно лаяли и путались у людей под ногами. Тяжелые ворота медленно растворялись. Повсюду бились огни факелов, но было темно и до того холодно, что у Вальебург на глаза навернулись слезы. Сквозь эту дымку она увидела смутные очертания всадников и саней — карнрогг возвращался в свою усадьбу.

Его сани въезжали в ворота, когда им наперерез бросилось что-то черное и невообразимо безобразное. Цепляясь за сани, рабыня карнроггской жены что-то истошно кричала Морле. Она указывала на Ангкеим — приподнявшись, Морла различил женскую фигуру, сидящую на пороге.

— Что, что случилось? Говори толком, — раздраженно повторял Тьярнфи Морла, предчувствуя недоброе. Эта девка, черная, как глотка Ку-Круха, и уродливая, как мать роггайна гурсов, просто не могла быть добрым вестником. Старший бы побрал Хендрекку Моргерехта с его тягой ко всему чудн _о_ му — это ж надо, дать своей дочери в услужение такую страшную рабыню! Пусть бы сходил с ума у себя в Карна Рохта, это его дело, — но зачем в Гуорхайль-то везти эдакое чудище, на которого без дрожи и не взглянешь? Еще накличет беду, спаси Орнар… Морла, не снимая рукавицы, сложил пальцы в знак, отвращающий дурной глаз.

Подбежал старший сын, чтобы помочь ему вылезти из саней. Морла, отбиваясь от повисшей на нем рабыни, голосящей невесть что на неведомом языке, спустился на притоптанный снег усадебного двора. Лицо Ульфданга показалось ему встревоженным. Морла посмотрел ему за спину — у порога дома уже собрался народ; они не встречали своего карнрогга — они глазели на что-то другое. Сквозь гам людских голосов, ржание коней и разрывающий уши собачий лай Морла услышал громкий женский плач. Страшная, горькая догадка промелькнула у него в голове — кто-то умер, кто-то из его рода, иначе женщины не выли и не причитали бы так громко… Не дожидаясь, когда его элайры растолкают людей, Морла сам бросился сквозь толпу в дом — и едва не налетел на дочь Пучеглазого, сидящую на пороге. Простоволосая, растрепанная, в разорванном платье, со следами когтей на шее, она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и причитала, царапая лицо. Заметив Морлу, она встала, пошатываясь, будто ноги ее уже не держали, и произнесла своим сильным грудным голосом, неприятно напомнившим Морле голос Хендрекки Моргерехта:

— Погляди, о высокородный муж мой, какое оскорбление претерпела я в твоем доме! В твоем доме, куда я вошла в золотой радости девичества, а познала лишь тяжкое, как свинец, горе! Хмельна была брага, которой угощал ты меня на свадебном пиру — отравлено питье, что вкусила я в дни после свадьбы! Гляди, гляди, о Тьярнфи Морла, что сотворил со мною твой собственный сын, тот, кому надлежало стать мне подмогой и защитником, когда тебя нет рядом! Воистину не преданным псом, а подлой росомахой стал мне твой сын Мадге! Не ведала я, что ждать мне вероломства от родича, сына моего господина — обидой и позором обернулось для меня мое замужество. Отчего не потемнел мой алый невестин плат, когда я шла за тебя, сын Ульфданга? Отчего пластина червонного золота, отданная тобою моему отцу в обмен на мою честь, не потускнела тогда и не раскололась? Не для почета и благоденствия, а для горести и унижений взял ты меня в свой дом, о Тьярнфи, потомок роггайна!

Вальебург закрыла лицо руками и, громко рыдая, опять повалилась на порог. Она упоенно заливалась слезами, больше не испытывая ни страха, ни настоящего горя. Увлекшись представлением, которое она разыгрывала перед затаившими дыхание людьми, Вальебург согрелась, взбодрилась и забыла о том, что еще недавно была раздавлена свалившимся на нее несчастьем. Сама того не замечая она повторяла обрывки причитаний, когда-то слышанных ею от женщин в Карна Рохта, и чувствовала, что говорит хорошо. Вальебург казалось, она еще никогда не произносила речей прекраснее. Женщины, столпившиеся вокруг нее, тоже стенали и плакали в угоду жене карнрогга — впрочем, статная южанка говорила так красиво, так проникновенно, что у впечатлительных эсок слезы текли сами собою. Даже элайры, приехавшие с Морлой и пропустившие самое начало необычайного зрелища, начали глухо роптать: видит Орнар, этот дерзкий юнец Мадге зашел слишком далеко!

— Призываю в свидетели всех Рогатых, — певуче возгласила Вальебург. — Пусть поразит меня своим полыхающим мечом Отец Орнар, пусть кровожадный Крада разорвет своими красными когтями, пусть Виату покарает меня злыми язвами и нарывами, пусть Этли забудет имя мое и моего рода, а Матушка Сиг замкнет мое чрево, чтобы я никогда не понесла, если я солгала сейчас пред богами и эсами! Призываю в свидетели этот порог, эту притолоку, эту землю под моими ногами — они не дадут мне солгать. Призываю в свидетели высокородную Фиахайну, которая всё видела…

— Да-да, я всё видела! — с готовностью высунулась Фиахайну. Она ненароком завозилась в стряпной и вышла из дому позже всех, а теперь никак не могла взять в толк, что здесь творится. — Захожу я, значит, в спальный покой — меня старшая сестра Онне послала за одеялом, подлатать его надо было, прохудилось, старое уже, еще от госпожи Сафайт осталось; захожу — а там братец Мадге, братец Мадге и с ним госпожа матушка, я так и обомлела, — выпалила Бигню на одном дыхании.

Майетур перебила ее, чтобы та не сболтнула лишнего:

— Вот видишь, хозяин, и невестка твоя говорит то же! Слава Рогатым, которые привели госпожу Фиахайну в спальный покой! Не подоспей она вовремя, случилось бы то, чего уже не поправишь.

Морла нахмурившись оглядел толпу. От долгого путешествия по холоду у него разболелась старая рана — Морла подергивал ухом, чувствуя, как пульсирует боль в шее и плече.

— Где Мадге? — сухо спросил он.

Ульфданг выступил вперед.

— Где-то прячется, отец. Если желаешь, мы сейчас же отправимся на поиски.

Морла пожевал губами, что-то решая.

— Да, найдите его, — сказал он наконец, возвышая голос, чтобы его услышали остальные. — Отыщите во что бы то ни стало. А как найдете, гоните его прочь — если Мадге дорога жизнь, пусть не попадается мне на глаза.

Не глядя на расступившихся людей, на их недовольные и разочарованные лица, Морла мимо Вальебург вошел в дом. Он знал, чего они ждали от своего карнрогга, знал, как по обычаю должен был поступить. Те, кому успел насолить его неугомонный сын — а их было ой как много — начнут шептаться, что Морла подозрительно легко отнесся к оскорблению, нанесенному его жене — а значит, и ему самому. Прежде карнрогг тщился высватать дочь Пучеглазого за девятого сына — не оттого ли его ничуть не задело преступление Мадге? Может, Мадге склонял свою мачеху к блуду не без ведома старого отца, а с его согласия? Безудержная любовь гуорхайльского карнрогга к своим сыновьям известна всему Трефуйлнгиду — от такого чудака можно ожидать чего угодно… Морла опустился в кресло и с остервенением принялся чистить зубами когти, пока рабы снимали с него сапоги. Кромахал, любимый пес карнрогга, улегся у его ног, радостно постукивая хвостом. Великий Орнар, владыка мудрости, хоть бы у Мадге хватило ума пересидеть где-нибудь несколько дней и не высовываться, пока всё не утихнет! Надо бы шепнуть Ульфдангу отвести Мадге на хутор Скеги, пусть поживет у них в подземелье, где когда-то прятался с матерью сам Тьярнфи Морла. Тамошний фольдхер верен ему и не выдаст его сына.

Морла прикрыл глаза, воспаленные от ветра Дунн Скарйады. Он устал — устал от долгого пути, от рохтанцев с их поганым мягким выговором, от хвастливой болтовни Пучеглазого, с которым Морле из учтивости пришлось ехать в одних санях. Да и сани-то были под стать Хендрекке, такие же расписные и никчемные, где невозможно улечься, а можно только сидеть, отбивая зад и без толку трудя спину. Всю дорогу Хендрекка не спускал с колен подаренного ему щенка — всё возился с ним, тормошил, давал играть со своей рукавицей, забавляя его, точно родного сына-первенца. А когда щенок, осмелев, залезал греться к нему под шубу, Хендрекка и бровью не вел, будто не боялся, что щенок порвет драгоценный атлас подклада. Этим он словно бы показывал Морле свое пренебрежение — ведь шуба, большое богатство, тоже была подарена ему Морлой, а Хендрекка, казалось, всем своим видом говорил, что нисколько ее не ценит. А, чтоб его! Морлу утомил нескончаемый праздник — сначала в Ангкеиме, а после в каждом доме, где они останавливались. Наблюдая, как многочисленная свита Хендрекки объедает его гуорхайльских фольдхеров, Морла ощущал, как в горле накапливается еле сдерживаемая ярость. Похоже, Пучеглазый продал ему свою дружбу по гораздо большей цене, чем та, о которой они сговорились — и Морла, стиснув зубы, платил ему и платил, и не видел конца этой плате. Он сделал уже так много и потому не мог всё бросить, разорвать договор с Карна Рохта, вернуться к старой вражде. У Морлы кровь стучала в висках, когда он принимался прикидывать в уме, сколько уже потерял из-за этого союза с Хендреккой Моргерехтом, будь он неладен. Видать, не зря говорят люди, что в Дунн Скарйаду ни одно дело, даже самое достойное, не кончается добром — удача в эту пору сопутствует лишь нечисти.

И вот теперь приключилось это дело с Мадге, как будто мало ему было забот и убытку со сговором и женитьбой. Морле хотелось бы верить, что Моргерехтова дочь оклеветала перед ним его сына, но, по правде сказать, это было очень похоже на одну из выходок Мадге. Помнится, когда Пучеглазый наотрез отказался отдавать свою дочь за девятого сына — как он был оскорблен, этот тщеславный пустозвон Хендрекка, когда посланцы Морлы заикнулись о младшем сыне карнрогга! — Мадге вбил себе в голову, что отец из коварства увел у него из-под носа невесту. Мадге дерзил и огрызался все время, пока шли приготовления к пиршеству, — он будто сам напрашивался на отцовский гнев, держа себя с Тьярнфи Морлой так, как не подобает и старшему сыну, не говоря уже о младшем. Но Морла не сердился на глупого юнца. Тогда ему было недосуг учить непочтительного сына послушанию — все его помыслы занимал хрупкий союз с Карна Рохта, который Морла торопился укрепить женитьбой на дочери заклятого врага. Мадге всегда доставлял ему хлопот больше, чем все остальные сыновья — хуже было, пожалуй, лишь с Ниффелем. Но проказы Мадге казались Морле неопасными, ребяческими, не стоящими беспокойства. «Вырастет — остепенится», — думал Морла о девятом сыне, по-прежнему видя его озорным мальчишкой. Карнрогг забывал, что в его годы он сам, Тьярнфи Морла, уже заплетал волосы и назывался зрелым мужем. Ему давно следовало одернуть Мадге, напомнить ему о сыновнем долге уважения — а он был слеп, ослеплен отцовской любовью, которую не могли понять другие эсы, которую Морла и сам не всегда понимал. И теперь эта любовь вышла ему боком: ради немилой, нежеланной жены он должен прогнать от себя родного сына. Истинная же, справедливая кара за такой проступок куда страшнее — Морла хорошо помнил древний закон и не тешил себя надеждой, что о нем не помнят другие. Неоправданно мягкое наказание возмутит его людей — и те опять примутся пророчествовать, что своими беззакониями Тьярнфи Морла навлечет гнев богов на весь Гуорхайль.


	18. Chapter 18

— Ты не раздумал? — спросил Ульфданг брата, подавая ему котомку с едой.

Мадге насупился.

— Нет, — буркнул он.

— Йортанраг проводит тебя до границы, — сказал Ульфданг. — Ему все одно ехать в Скага Изрен.

— Я поеду один!

— Один ты не доедешь, — отрезал Ульфданг. «Кто знает, во что ты опять вляпаешься, если оставить тебя без присмотра», — подумал он, но вслух ничего не сказал. Он привычно проверил подпруги, хлопнул коня по крупу и сказал Мадге на прощание:

— Белой дороги тебе, младший брат. Помоги тебе Этли, хранящий в пути. Будь почтителен с Йортанрагом и Ангрродом… и постарайся не настроить людей Карна Тидд против себя.

Мадге не дослушал. Он ударил коня пятками и умчался вперед, не дожидаясь, когда выедет Йортанраг со своими людьми — девятому сыну Морлы словно бы не терпелось покинуть отцовский дом. Каддгар осуждающе покачал головой. Не выслушать наставления старшего брата и не ответить на слова прощания — большая неучтивость. Каддгар всегда считал, что Ульфданг слишком снисходителен к своему неблагодарному младшему брату. Зорким взглядом он проводил удаляющуюся фигуру Мадге и, вздохнув, молча потянул Ульфданга к дому.

— О Каддгар, — проговорил Ульфданг, по-прежнему глядя в темноту, где растворились очертания Мадге и его коня. — Хотелось бы мне знать, не на беду ли мы отпустили его так далеко. Быть может, было бы куда спокойней держать Мадге поблизости, на хуторе Скеги, как желал отец…

— Рёдри приглядит, — коротко сказал Каддгар.

— Да, Ангррод сможет приглядеть за Мадге в Карна Тидд. Отец сказал, возможно, это и к лучшему, — согласился Ульфданг, склоняя голову на плечо побратиму — могучий северянин был немного выше Ульфданга. — Мы не раз слыхали от сказителей, что многие знатные юноши, в родном краю слывшие бездельниками и бедокурами, выправлялись и даже становились героями Трефуйлнгида, волею судьбы оказавшись в чужих землях.

Сам Мадге не вспоминал о легендарных героях, когда, прячась в подклети, задумал бежать из Гуорхайля к брату в Карна Тидд. Он давно уже лелеял эту мысль — после каждой мнимой обиды, нанесенной ему братьями или отцом, Мадге мстительно обещал себе: «Уйду я отсюда, уйду в Тидд, и обратно они меня не дозовутся!» Мадге отчего-то казалось, что стоит ему оторваться от отца, сменить привычную усадьбу гуорхайльского карнрогга на другой дом, как жизнь его переменится. Из девятого сына, неженатого юнца, не заплетающего волосы, которого никто не воспринимает всерьез, он словно по волшебству превратится во всеми уважаемого знатного мужа, и геррод его взлетит до небес. Правда, рисуя перед собой привольную жизнь в Карна Тидд, без отцовского глаза и тычков старших братьев, Мадге не задумывался о том, каким образом добудет себе богатство и почет, о которых мечтал. Тидд был миролюбивым карна — оттого, что никогда не был достаточно силен — и его воинам нечасто приходилось насыщать клинки кровью врагов. Мадге едва ли стоило надеяться, что Ангррод в ближайшее время заткнет свои косы за пояс (то есть, объявит начало войны), а ведь только в военных походах безземельные эсы могут добыть себе славу и поправить свое положение.

Мадге не утруждал себя размышлениями, не сулящими ему ничего хорошего. Он верил, что уж в другом карна, где не будет отца и старшего брата Ульфданга с его набившей оскомину честностью, никто не посмеет называть Мадге ребячливым и неразумным. Он докажет, докажет им всем, как они ошибались, списывая со счетов девятого сына! Каким образом он это докажет, Мадге пока не знал — его расчеты не простирались так далеко. В конце концов, когда-нибудь да и подвернется подходящий случай — главное, не сплоховать, вовремя ухватиться за пеструю шубу Этли обеими руками и урвать для себя лоскут удачи. Мадге считал, что Этли много задолжал ему. Начать хотя бы с того, что он родился девятым сыном… Оглядываясь на прошлое, Мадге видел свое детство несчастливым и неприкаянным. Он не хотел видеть ни благодатных дней мира, ни обильной пищи, ни дров в очаге, которых даже в самые суровые зимы было в достатке; не замечал и того, что всегда был тепло одет и добротно обут — везение, выпадающее немногим. Ульфданг, рожденный в неспокойное, неустроенное время в чужом доме, не уставал благодарить Рогатых за их милости — а Мадге лишь фыркал про себя, слушая молитвы старшего брата. Ему, привыкшему к благоденствию и не знавшему ничего иного, казалось, что Ульфданг лицемерит, чтобы выставить себя перед людьми этаким скромником, достойным сыном Орнара. Мадге завидовал ему, наследнику меча; завидовал и Ангрроду, которому неизвестно за какие заслуги вдруг досталось целое карна; завидовал даже младшему брату Лиасу, всеобщему любимцу… В сравнении с ними Мадге чувствовал себя ненужным.

Не успел он появиться на свет, как началась эта кутерьма с рождением Лиаса, болезнью матери, похоронами, нескончаемыми детскими хворями десятого сына Морлы — все носились с болезненным младенцем, как с породистым жеребенком, а на бойкого, неугомонного Мадге никто не обращал внимания. Он был всего лишь на год старше Лиаса, но женщины не обхаживали и не тешили его так, как младшенького — наоборот, они чаще бранили его, поколачивали, когда Мадге, расшумевшись, будил своего бедненького хворого братца. Порой Мадге хотелось тоже заболеть — как назло, он всегда был силен и крепок.

Он помнил, как носился по усадьбе, не зная, чем себя занять. Между ним и Йортанрагом, восьмым сыном Морлы, было три зимы разницы — небольшой срок для взрослого, но огромная, непреодолимая пропасть для мальчишек. Йортанраг бегал с Сианделом и близнецами Урфом и Урфтаном — Мадге был еще слишком мал, чтобы участвовать в их буйных играх; а к Ульфдангу, Ниффелю и Сильфре он и сам не отваживался подходить — такими взрослыми и значительными они ему тогда казались… Один только Ангррод по доброте душевной иногда возился с ним — давал поиграть со своим ножом и почти не сердился, когда Мадге докучал ему. Теперь же Мадге не испытывал к третьему брату особенной любви — повзрослев, он начал презирать Ангррода, тугодума и увальня, все желания которого сводились к сытой жизни на своей земле. Ангррода не влекли ни кровопролитные набеги, ни грабеж, ни разорение вражьих домов — словом, всё то, что наполняет смыслом жизнь знатного эса, то, к чему стремился сам Мадге. И все же Мадге вбил себе в голову нелепую затею — перебежать от отца к брату. Быть может, в нем заговорили отголоски прежней детской привязанности; а может, он просто жаждал избавиться от отцовского гнета.

Отцовский гнет. Мадге частенько повторял это в своих мыслях, хотя и сам не смог бы объяснить, в чем он проявляется — Тьярнфи Морла никогда не был суров со своим девятым сыном. Мадге родился, когда отец его уже воссел на карнроггском возвышении Ангкеима. Малолетний Вульфсти Хад, оставленный править в Вилтенайре, еще не отказался платить ему дань; гуорхайльские элайры, изголодавшиеся за годы безвластия по крепкой руке, полюбили своего нового господина, а женщины из карнроггской усадьбы не могли нахвалиться его рачительной хозяйкой, мудрой и рассудительной Ванайре. Тьярнфи Морла успокоился. Его больше не точили мысли об учиненной над ним и его матерью несправедливости — он сполна отомстил своим обидчикам. Отныне ничто не могло пошатнуть геррод Дома Морлы. Любуясь тем, как все пышнее разрастается древо его благополучия, карнрогг Тьярнфи сквозь пальцы смотрел на шалости своих детей. Когда-то он был строг с Ульфдангом и Ниффелем — тогда он и сам был еще молод; теперь же Морла взирал на младших сыновей с высоты своих лет, и те казались ему совсем малышами, несмышленышами, которым можно простить любую выходку. Их воспитание легло на плечи старших сыновей — так заведено под небом Орнара. Мадге плохо помнил отца из своего детства и почти не помнил мать — Ванайре всё болела после рождения Лиаса, и Мадге не пускали к ней — непоседливый, шумный ребенок мог утомить недужную. А госпожа Од, пусть и следила за тем, чтобы и другие дети ее родственницы были здоровы и сыты, всецело посвятила себя Лиасу — точно маленькому прелестному божку, она угождала ему, потакала его капризам и отдавала этому служению все силы и всю страсть своего сердца.

Предоставленный самому себе, Мадге тем не менее вырастал крепким, но некрасивым, как сорняк, упрямо пробивающийся из-под стены дома. Позже, угрюмо наблюдая со стороны за своими братьями, за благородным Ульфдангом, за баловнем Лиасом, Мадге твердил себе, что достоин большего, чем просто составлять счастливое число десять. Он не желал довольствоваться долей девятого сына, одного сына из многих, и проклинал судьбу за то, что ему так не повезло с самого начала. Мадге жаждал власти — и собрал вокруг себя свиту дерзких юнцов. Но все его дружки были никчемными подхалимами, младшими сыновьями фольдхеров, бестолковыми сыновьями элайров, нищими и вечно голодными — сор, который ничего не стоит. Те же, чей геррод был покрепче, не желали ему подчиняться — и это задевало Мадге, хоть он и старался не подавать виду. Вместе со своей разношерстной ватагой он затевал всевозможные шутки — небезобидные, а подчас и жестокие. Глядя на них, люди вспоминали буйство молодого Ниффеля — беспутный девятый сын Морлы будто бы поставил себе целью если не превзойти второго брата, то по меньшей мере повторить его недобрые забавы.

А Мадге и сам бы не сказал, для чего это делает. Давным-давно, когда он еще пытался вести себя так, как наставляли его старшие братья, Мадге начинал испытывать непонятное беспокойство, некий зуд, ощутимый почти физически — будто обжегся о крапиву и сдерживался, чтобы не почесать больное место. Братья, их разговоры, их покровительственный тон, даже то, как они улыбались или размахивали руками — все раздражало его, и чем дольше он сидел с ними, тем больше злился. Помимо собственной воли он принимался спорить, придираться к их словам, «напрашиваться на тумаки», как говорил смешливый Ангррод. Старшие братья сердились и частенько наказывали наглеца — и Мадге в очередной раз уверялся в своем подозрении: они все его ненавидят.

С беспокойством взглядывая в его искаженное злобой лицо, Ульфданг думал, что Мадге и в самом деле становится похож на Ниффеля. Верно, не лгут люди, когда злословят о Доме Морлы: дескать, в его роду есть эта кровь, ядовитая кровь балайра, унаследованная от первого Морлы — отцеубийцы Аостейна. Слава богам, в Мадге она воплотилась не так ярко, как в Ниффеле… Мадге замечал на себе встревоженный взгляд Ульфданга и краснел от злости, принимая тревогу в глазах старшего брата за неприязнь. Мадге чудилось, будто каждый, кто смотрит на него, замышляет против него что-то дурное. В поучениях старших братьев ему слышалась ложь, в попустительстве отца — какое-то скрытое коварство. Власть старших, которую, как убеждали его все вокруг, поставил над эсами сам великий Орнар, тяготила и возмущала Мадге. Унизительным казалось ему преклоняться перед теми, кто всего-навсего появился на свет раньше него. Оттого Мадге делал всё наперекор отцу и братьям, будто пробовал на прочность их терпение. В глубине души он ждал наказания — и сейчас, когда его проступок — не мелкая пакость, а настоящее злодеяние, нанесшее непоправимый вред герроду его отца — снова сошел ему с рук, Мадге не испытал облегчения. Он был разочарован.

В последний раз оглянувшись на родную усадьбу, поглощаемую мраком Дунн Скарйады, Мадге подумал о своем отце. Призрак сожаления мелькнул в его сердце и сразу же растаял в воспоминаниях о жарком теле Вальебург. «И не так уж она и хороша», — с непонятной досадой подумал Мадге. Он вспомнил, какой она была мягкой, удивительно горячей под его руками, как одуряюще пахла пряными хризскими благовониями и еще чем-то теплым, животным, сладковатым, от чего Мадге хотелось впиться зубами в ее полное белое тело и не отпускать, рвать на части, пока она… пока он… Мадге натянул поводья так, что конь захрипел и закружился на месте. Жаль, что он не довел дело до конца. И чего он испугался этой Йортанраговой дурехи Бигню? Пусть бы потом отец сколько угодно наказывал его, пусть бы даже вспорол ему брюхо и набил его соломой, как требовал древний закон — зато Мадге взял бы себе то, что ему причиталось. Отец, верно, не ожидал от Мадге такого предательства — от Мадге, собственного сына. Но разве отец не предал его первым? Это он, Мадге, должен был повести Вальебург в спальный покой под скабрезные напутствия гостей, это ему Вальебург должна была уступить свою честь — ему, а не отцу, который, как старый раскормленный пес, даже не пожелал обнюхать поставленное перед ним кушанье. Каждую ночь из десяти свадебных ночей Мадге ревниво прислушивался к сонной тишине спального покоя и слышал лишь громогласный храп Ангррода; а днем он смотрел на разряженную мачеху и изнывал от желания и зависти.

Раньше Мадге уже знался с женщинами, но ни к одной из них он не воспылал такой страстью, как к Вальебург, дочери Хендрекки, своей бывшей нареченной. Мадге почитал это за доказательство того, что Вальебург богами была предназначена ему и никому другому. Он счел это за некое Право, которое у него несправедливо отняли. Мадге забывал, что прежние его женщины были рабынями, да еще и далеко не красавицами — он словно бы нарочно брал самых забитых и неказистых, чувствуя, что такие не дадут отпор. Он похвалялся перед друзьями-подпевалами своими любовными победами, как похваляются все юнцы, не любимые женщинами — на деле же Мадге вовсе не был большим искусником. Ему не хватало терпения даже на то, чтобы подстеречь приглянувшуюся девку — всё выходило случайно, с кем придется, и не всегда заканчивалось так, как хотелось Мадге. Женщинам он не нравился. Глаза у Мадге слегка косили и кожа была нечистая, но безобразным он не был. Его лицо с мелкими, какими-то лисьими чертами могло бы даже показаться смазливым. И все-таки девушкам виделось в нем нечто отталкивающее — они сторонились неуравновешенного юнца; а его неуклюжие шутки, понятно, только портили дело. То, что так легко и будто бы само собой получалось у красавчика Лиаса, у Мадге выходило из рук вон плохо. Он не умел держать себя с женщинами, не понимал, как обходиться с ними, недоумевал, отчего к Лиасу они липнут как мухи, а от него, Мадге, шарахаются как от гурса. Мадге и в голову не приходило, что не всем девицам по нраву, когда им рвут платье или выкручивают руки.

Но с дочерью Хендрекки, мечталось Мадге, у него получится гораздо лучше — ведь она его невеста, а не дуреха-рабыня. Конечно же, его грубые ухватки придутся ей по душе — куда она денется? Вон же и от Йортанрага молодая жена убежала в первую ночь, а теперь ничего, живут себе… Так что и Мадге со своей женой как-нибудь да сладит. И вдруг невесту уводят у него из-под носа — собственный отец уводит у него невесту! Большего унижения Мадге не мог и представить. Он решил, что отец сделал это нарочно, чтобы подольше держать его в юнцах. Пусть старшие братья сколько им влезет заливают про непомерную гордость Хендрекки, про союз с Карна Рохта, про поход на Карна Вилтенайр — Мадге знает, всё это здесь не при чем. Прекрасную Вальебург отобрали у него лишь для того, чтобы его унизить.

Бережно взращивая свою ненависть, Мадге внушил себе, что влюблен в Вальебург — «прекрасную Вальебург», как называл ее в своих мыслях. Ее красота словно бы добавляла ей ценности — ценности украденному у него сокровищу. Мадге разглядывал свою новую мачеху, воображая себя Оэльгисом, разлученным с возлюбленной Сигъётли — хотя, разумеется, совсем не собирался бросаться грудью на свой меч, подобно легендарному герою, как не собирался и похищать отнятую у него невесту. Мадге не имел обыкновения строить далеко идущие планы. В тот день, направляясь в спальный покой, он не думал о Вальебург. Он просто хотел забрать из своей ниши остатки медового хлебца, завернутые в тряпицу — Мадге угостили им еще на свадебном пиру, а он запрятал лакомство у себя в постели, чтобы не делиться с братьями. И тут он заметил ее, совсем одну в пустом спальном покое — Мадге не мог ее упустить, нет, не мог упустить! Наверно, если бы это оказалась не Вальебург, а какая-нибудь другая женщина, Мадге сделал бы то же самое — до того удачной была ситуация. Он привык пользоваться каждой подвернувшейся возможностью… Но сейчас он убеждал себя, что хотел именно Вальебург. Еще немного — и Мадге отомстил бы отцу, восстановил бы справедливость. Ибо разве это не справедливо — наконец заполучить то, что было тебе обещано богами?

Мадге ехал в стылую зимнюю ночь, и в нанесенных вчерашней метелью сугробах ему виделась белая плоть Вальебург.


	19. Chapter 19

В дороге на Карна Руда-Моддур Керхе расхворался. Когда Эадан вместе с людьми Эорамайнов доехал, наконец, до карнроггской усадьбы, он устроил себе и своему рабу лежанку, откуда тот почти не вставал. Керхе лежал в ворохе тряпья, и сам похожий на это тряпье, смотрел вокруг себя несчастными беспокойными глазами и часто проваливался в сон, больше похожий на беспамятство. Если Керхе требовалось сходить по нужде, он сначала вставал на четвереньки, потом, держась за стену, медленно поднимался и, пошатываясь, брел на двор, после чего возвращался совершенно обессиленный. Эадан наблюдал за ним со смешанным чувством жалости и досады. Керхе жаловался, что ему «плохо много», но не мог толком сказать, что с ним такое. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели и будто стали еще больше, губы запеклись. Его бил озноб, а когда Эадан случайно дотрагивался до него, то чувствовал, что кожа у Керхе обжигающе-горячая и липкая от пота. Эадан не знал, чем ему помочь. Поначалу он думал, что хилый хриз всего лишь простудился в долгом пути по морозу. У Эадана и самого иногда текло из носа — он не привык к таким большим переходам, да еще и в самую жестокую пору зимы — в Дунн Скарйаду. Но стоило ему погреться у костра, как всю хворь как рукой снимало. Хризу же не приносили облегчения ни тепло, ни сон, ни горячее питье — ничего из того, что всегда помогало Эадану.

Он надеялся, что Керхе полегчает, когда они приедут в карнроггскую усадьбу — там он отлежится и быстро восстановит силы, как бывало с самим Эаданом. Но лучше не становилось — напротив, казалось, стало еще хуже: Керхе дрожал, свернувшись под Эадановым полушубком, отказывался есть, только жадно пил, бредил, хрипло шепча что-то на своем языке, метался или, наоборот, вдруг замирал, уставившись в одну точку так, словно увидел там нечто ужасное. Когда Эадан пытался его накормить, Керхе слабо отбивался и говорил, что ему «не можно глотать» — говорил так жалобно, с таким отчаянием, точно Эадан заставлял его вкусить отравленной пищи; а если и ел немного, то почти сразу же начинал содрогаться от рвотных позывов. Эадана это не удивляло: варево, которое женщины Эорамайнов готовили для своих домочадцев, и в самом деле было дрянным. Что уж они туда намешали… «У нас в Гуорхайле даже свиней и то получше кормят», — обиженно думал Эадан, вылизывая миску. Он постоянно испытывал голод — и, похоже, не он один: в первую же ночь после приезда в карнроггскую усадьбу у Эадана пропала лошадь. Когда он бросился к Данде Эорамайну — Гунвар тогда дремал у себя в спальной нише — Данда рассмеялся и сказал, похлопав Эадана по колену:

— Ищи теперь свою лошадь в отхожей яме, братец Эйди. Сдается мне, ее зарезали и съели мои доблестные элайры.

Эадана покоробили и его слова, и его тон: моддурский карнрогг говорил об украденной лошади как о сущем пустяке. Ну, если уж сами карнрогги не считают необходимым карать воров и стоять за древний закон на своей земле, то где там Эадану искать справедливости? Чем дольше он жил в Руда-Моддур, тем больше убеждался в верности эсской поговорки о родном доме и чужих краях. Жизнь у Гунвара и Данды Эорамайнов, страннолюбивых карнроггов, и впрямь оказалась привольней некуда — и теперь Эадан сомневался, так ли уж хороша эта воля. Он слышал от старых людей, что прежде, при старшем брате Гунвара, карнрогге Райнариге, Эорамайны не пускали к себе даже близких родичей. Райнариг Эорамайн был суров, нелюдим, а гостей почитал за попрошаек. Верно, за то и покарали его боги, не позволив взойти в бражный зал Орнара — старший карнрогг умер в своей постели, а не на поле битвы. Постыдная смерть для свободного эса… Младший брат Райнарига, Гунвар Эорамайн, желал загладить вину своего рода перед богами. Он открыл двери своего дома перед всеми, кто просил его о приюте — так и подобает поступать достойному сыну Орнара — и вскоре карнроггская усадьба в Руда-Моддур наполнилась сбродом со всего Трефуйлнгида. Воры, убийцы, не заплатившие виры, развратники, склонившие к блуду знатных девиц или замужних женщин, кровосмесители, сироты, оттесненные от наследства старшими родичами, элайры, потерпевшие поражение в распрях, фольдхеры, потерявшие свой надел — словом, всевозможное отребье, бродяги всех пород, которым не нашлось места в родной общине, стекались в дом моддурских карнроггов. Хитрый карнрогг Гунвар умел извлечь из этого выгоду — от кого принимал подарки, кого отправлял в опасные набеги на Карна Баэф (моддурцы испокон веку спорили со своим северным соседом за пограничные земли), а кого, если повезет, сажал на карнроггское возвышение, делая своими вечными должниками и приспешниками. Такое Гунвар Эорамайн уже проделал с Вульфсти Хадом и Хеди Эйдаккаром и надеялся повторить с сыновьями Ингрима Датзинге, бежавшими под его защиту после того, как Ангррод Морла изгнал их из родного Карна Тидд.

Эадан не задумывался о дальновидных замыслах своего нового покровителя. Усадьба Эорамайнов неприятно поразила его теснотой, грязью и скудостью во всем. Дом вели старшие дочери Гунвара — овдовев, они возвратились в дом отца, как то принято у моддурцев и северян. Быть может, они были хорошими хозяйками, раз уж постоянно сменяющиеся толпы гостей и нахлебников не разрушили вконец карнроггскую усадьбу; но Эадану, привыкшему к изобилию и какому-то постоянству дома Морлы, дом Эорамайнов показался зловонным хлевом, а не палатами великих карнроггов. Гостям и элайрам выставлялось прогорклое пиво и котел, наполненный чем-то вроде негустой похлебки. Иногда в ней было больше капусты, иногда — муки или крупы, иногда — репы, а на дне котла лежали кости, с которых уже дочиста срезали мясо. За мозговые кости среди голодных людей разгоралось настоящее сражение. Бывало, счастливцы находили в своей доле потроха или кусочки рыбы, но такое случалось нечасто. Сколько бы ни было в доме едоков, варили всегда одинаково. Никто не наедался досыта, а тем, кто не поспел к кормежке — котел выносился то поздним утром, то днем, то вообще вечером — тем бедолагам приходилось выпрашивать еду по соседним хуторам. Люди роптали, но не слишком гневались на прижимистых хозяев — всякий знал, как тяжело порою прокормить даже самого себя, не говоря уже о толпе приживалов. В Эорамайновом доме у них по крайней мере была крыша над головой и какое-никакое тепло, а главное — защита могущественных карнроггов Руда-Моддур, потомков и наследников роггайна Райнара Красноволосого.

Гунвар и его племянник ели отдельно — у Эадана слюнки текли, когда он видел кушанья, предназначенные для карнроггов и их семьи. Обыкновенно они сидели не в карнроггских креслах в общем зале, а на Гунваровой постели. Спальные ниши в доме Эорамайнов располагались по правой и левой стороне бражного зала и закрывались не занавесями, а складными деревянными створками. Туда приносили жаровню с горячими углями, чтобы карнрогги не мерзли, как прочие обитатели усадьбы — тепла очага не хватало на весь огромный зал, да и хозяйки скупились на дрова. Эадану казалось неправильным, что хозяева отделяются от своих домочадцев. В родном Ангкеиме Эадан постоянно видел Морлу и его сыновей — карнрогг ел пищу из того же котла, что и его люди, вел те же разговоры, слушал те же песни или сказания. Всякий человек в его доме, ближайший элайр или самый жалкий раб, ощущал себя неотъемлемой частью его геррода и достояния. Это объединяло людей. А тут каждый был будто сам по себе — неприкаянные скитальцы, чужаки друг другу.

У себя в Гуорхайле Эадан легко заводил знакомства — благодаря своей покладистости и веселому нраву он мог сойтись с кем угодно; но все его попытки подружиться с кем-нибудь в усадьбе моддурских карнроггов не увенчались успехом. Эадан не понимал такого разобщенного житья. Участь одиночки он считал незавидной — здесь же все были одиночками, настороженными, скрытными, себе на уме, с подозрительностью наблюдающими друг за другом. От этого Эадан чувствовал себя неспокойно. Ему хотелось прибиться хоть к кому-нибудь, стать одним из «молодцов элайра такого-то» или «ребят славного такого-то», ощутить, наконец, твердую руку над собою и твердую почву под ногами — а вместо этого он по-прежнему балансировал на ненадежной болотной кочке, по-прежнему был изгнанником, как и все в этом странном бестолковом доме.

Эадан опасался, и не напрасно, тех, с кем разделял пищу и кров — любой из них мог оказаться бесчестным вором, укравшим у него лошадь. Всё, что у него осталось от сокровища роггайна Райнара, Эадан по обычаю преподнес в дар приютившим его карнроггам, лишь сохранив на себе золотое нашейное кольцо и перстни. Эадан спал чутко, каждый миг ожидая нападения — и, разумеется, не высыпался. Больше всего он беспокоился за священную вещь хриза — любой счел бы ее хорошей добычей. Эадан благоразумно не разворачивал ее, чтобы не привлекать внимание к такому обилию серебра, но уже несколько раз замечал, что некоторые из гостей бросают на сверток заинтересованные взгляды. Однажды, отлучившись по нужде, Эадан обнаружил, что пока его не было, с его раба сняли обувку. Эадан изумился — не столько наглости вора, сколько тому, что кто-то позарился на дырявые башмаки, стоптанные еще прежним их хозяином. Эадан потрогал ноги Керхе. Тот не шевелился, только дышал тяжело и прерывисто, а тряпицы, которыми были обмотаны его ступни, насквозь промокли. Эадан стянул их, укрыл ноги своего хриза его же шерстяным платком и, взяв подмышку священную вещь, пошел сушить тряпицы у очага.

— Ты бы не хлопотал понапрасну, братец, — благожелательно сказал ему Данда — он как обычно сидел на дядюшкиной постели. — Суши-не суши, всё одно твой раб не сегодня-завтра помрет. Он, видать, нутро застудил.

Гунвар Эорамайн приподнялся на локте.

— Верно говорит мой племянник, — подтвердил он. — Хризы, они такие — чуть что не по ним, так сразу помирать. Наши края для них — погибель. А всё потому, что на их родине солнце никогда не заходит и круглый год стоит лето, — объяснил он, гордясь своей ученостью.

— Ты мудр, мой высокородный повелитель, — отозвался Эадан. Он присел у очага и принялся развешивать мокрые от пота тряпицы.

Безобидные слова Эорамайнов глубоко поразили его душу. Прежде Эадан не думал всерьез, что Керхе умрет — ну, полежит еще чуток, отойдет от холода, а там, глядишь, и поправится. Теперь же он совершенно ясно увидел, что его хриз уже не жилец — а возможно, никогда им и не был. Чему дивиться? Куда удивительней то, что он вообще ухитрился дожить до своих лет — хилый, малосильный, тщедушный… Эадан сглотнул слезы. Стоило оставлять Керхе жизнь там, на болоте, тащить его через весь Гуорхайль, оберегать его и обихаживать, точно захворавшего богатого родича, чтобы потом, забравшись аж в Руда-Моддур, вновь оказаться без раба! Иное дело, что раб из Керхе был никудышный — да что там, это скорее Эадану приходилось всю дорогу прислуживать ему, а не наоборот. И всё же Эадану не хотелось его лишиться. Ему мнилось, что собственный раб внушает людям уважение к нему, Эадану. Раб, как и золотое кольцо на шее, словно бы доказывал, что Эадан не обездоленный нищий, побирающийся по чужим домам, а благородный изгнанник из достойного элайрского рода, с которым обошлись несправедливо дурные люди. Минует злосчастное время — и он восстановит справедливость и свой геррод…

Задумавшись, Эадан не услышал, как Данда вполголоса сказал старшему родичу:

— Не пойму, дядюшка, чего этот парень так убивается по рабу. Конечно, хороший хозяин скотину зазря не терзает, как говорят люди; но от этого неказистого хриза больше вреда, чем пользы. Он и здоровым-то был ни на что не годен. И прислуживать совсем не умел — я еще на Большом Сапоге это заметил…

Гунвар тонко улыбнулся.

— Это же _хриз_ , любезный мой племянник. Наверное, он умел прислуживать по-другому. Вот, помнится, когда я гостил в Карна Рохта у моего родича Хендрекки Моргерехта, — Гунвар прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, — там жил братец его новой хризской жены. Невзрачный юноша, как по мне… С тобою, мой славный Данда, и не сравнить… Но рохтанцы питают слабость ко всему, что попадает к ним с юга, из-за белых стен Ан Орроде — и юный шурин Пучеглазого очаровал весь Мелиндель. Каждый почитал за честь угодить ему. Сестра его, Хрискерта, всё упрашивала Хендрекку сосватать ее милому братцу богатую невесту; а братец тем временем, не дожидаясь удачной женитьбы, силился разбогатеть сам, выпрашивая подарки у элайров Пучеглазого. Сдается мне, этот хриз был куда искусней нашего расхворавшегося раба, потому как сумел угодить не одному молодому изгнаннику, а сразу многим зрелым мужам. Лучшие элайры Мелинделя, привозившие из каждого набега драгоценные меха и золото, соперничали друг с другом за его благосклонность — и, верно, заходили слишком далеко в своих спорах. Как бы то ни было, пришел день, когда побратиму Хендрекки Нэахту Кег-Райне надоело смотреть, как воины Карна Рохта убивают друг друга ради любви этого прелестника. Достопочтенный Нэахт посоветовал Хендрекке изгнать юного подстрекателя обратно к хризам, и Хендрекка согласился, — Гунвар помолчал, улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Думаю, мой бывший зять принял столь суровое решение вовсе не из желания пресечь раздор среди своих людей, — добавил он. — Что-то подсказывает мне, Пучеглазому попросту пришлось не по нраву, что его элайры бьются друг с другом не за него, своего карнрогга, а за какого-то лукавого юнца с воровскими глазами… и воровскими повадками.

Данда фыркнул.

— Эти южане совсем умом тронулись. Какой достойный эс станет брататься с хризом!?

— Да разве ж я тебе о братании толкую? Эх, простачок ты мой… — Гунвар, растроганный его наивностью, потрепал племянника по щеке.

Пока Гунвар Эорамайн предавался воспоминаниям о нравах южан, Эадан досушил тряпицы и вернулся к своей лежанке. Снова обернув ноги Керхе теплыми сухими полосками ткани, он прилег рядом, положив себе под голову сверток со священной вещью. Его хриз проснулся, сипло вздохнул несколько раз, трогая свое горло, и опять забылся тяжелым сном. Его лицо блестело от испарины, ко лбу и щекам прилипли сбившиеся в сосульки грязно-белые волосы. Тонкие ноздри чуть трепетали, втягивая воздух. Из страдальчески перекошенного рта со свистом вырывалось неровное дыхание. Похоже, Данда Эорамайн прав, Керхе действительно умирает. Сначала лошадь, теперь вот — раб… В этом проклятом доме Эадана преследуют несчастья. Он слышал, что хризский бог способен воскресить даже мертвого — так, может, попросить его об исцелении для Керхе? Эадан задумчиво почесался. В несвежей соломе постели было полно блох — Эадан уже весь извелся от их укусов. Да, хорошо бы заручиться поддержкой хризского бога, но Эадан не знал, как это делается, и потому просто произнес молитву Виату, заменяя имя второго сына Орнара на слова «бог хризов».

Ему вспомнилось, как в детстве он боялся хризов, живущих в отдельном покое дома Морлы. Особой доблестью среди мальчишек было пробежать, задыхаясь от страха, мимо двери — если она вдруг приоткрывалась, то на краткий миг можно было увидеть черные фигуры хризских колдуний. Показывая на покои второй жены своего отца, Мадге говорил приятелям таинственным шепотом: «Глядите, там живут хризы. Они никогда не выходят оттуда днем. А знаете, почему?..» Мальчишки затаивали дыхание, и Мадге рассказывал им очередную небылицу, от которой у Эадана мурашки бежали по коже — о том, как безлунными ночами хризы выходят из своего жилища, околдовывают эсских детей, а после набрасываются на них и съедают… А ведь Керхе, должно быть, и правда у себя на болоте ел эсских детей!

Эадан посмотрел на раба. Сейчас он казался таким хрупким, беспомощным — Эадану ничего не стоило чуть надавить и сломать ему хребет. Но удивительно, каким сильным может быть этот доходяга, если захочет убить! Когда Эадан оглянулся на него в том доме, где они едва избегли смерти от рук старика и его невестки, он увидел в широко распахнутых глазах Керхе отблеск чего-то жуткого — чего-то, напомнившего Эадану безумный взгляд Ниффеля-балайра. Керхе стоял над убитой женщиной, наблюдая, как по полу разливается ее кровь, — и как будто был уже не дохляком Керхе, а кем-то другим. Тогда Эадан не придал этому значения, а теперь задумался: что остановило руку Керхе на болоте Мундейре? Отчего он не добил Эадана? Ошибся, решил, что тот уже мертв? Или… Эадан скривился, вспомнив свое тогдашнее видение с утопленницами, которые гладили и покрывали поцелуями его голое тело. Причудится же такое… «Великий Орнар, Отец Правды, отврати наваждение», — на всякий случай пробормотал Эадан, хотя никакие утопленницы ему уже не мерещились. Он всегда относился к своему хризу с легким пренебрежением, но сейчас подумал: каким духом нужно обладать, чтобы жить на болоте среди ужасных порождений Ддава, да еще и в могильном холме!

Слабый голос Керхе — даже не голос, а хрип — прервал его размышления.

— Что? Что ты?.. — прошептал Эадан, испугавшись спросонок — похоже, он ненадолго задремал.

Хриз попросил воды. Эадан нехотя выпутался из-под тряпья, в которое завернулся для тепла, встал и, зевая, пошел к кадушке с водой.

— Дожили — сын элайра носит воду для раба, — проворчал он уходя.

Валезириан услышал его слова — голос Эадана прорвался сквозь шум в ушах и прозвучал неожиданно гулко. В тот же миг всколыхнулась в нем волна негодования, явившись вместе с горячей болью в затылке. Валезириан изумился, что до сих пор способен на это. В последнее время ему казалось, что болезнь вытянула из него всё его собственное, живое, мыслящее — всё, что делало его Валезирианом — оставив лишь измученное тело, страдающий комок плоти. Постоянная борьба, постоянное, бесконечное, бесплодное преодоление каких-то преград окончательно вымотало его. Он не чувствовал в себе сил — моральных сил — даже на то, чтобы удерживать в голове вдруг всплывающие обрывки мыслей. Бывало, он резко просыпался, охваченный неким могучим побуждением — и сразу же забывал о нем, хотя еще несколько мгновений помнил, что желание его было важным, даже необходимым; а когда Валезириан пытался припомнить, в чем оно заключалось, на ум приходили лишь нелепые, бессмысленные мелочи. Прежде ему случалось простужаться — он отлеживался на своем теплом камне посреди болота и постепенно выздоравливал; никогда еще болезнь не изнуряла его так долго. Валезириану представлялось, что воля его изъедена недугом точно червями. Он стал плаксивым; всё пугало его. Безо всякой причины его вдруг накрывал мучительный ужас — Валезириан смотрел на черную закопченную балку над головой и не мог отвести от нее взгляд, и терзался, что она черная, черная, черная — и всегда одинаковая. Как ни откроет он глаза, она всегда одна и та же… Неожиданно Валезириан решал, что его наблюдение исполнено глубочайшего смысла; он звал Эадана и пытался передать ему это знание, пока не поздно — и приходил в ярость, когда безмозглый хадар, не слушая, просто поворачивал его на другой бок. А случалось, Валезириану и в самом деле нестерпимо хотелось повернуться на другой бок, и тогда он злился, что Эадан ему не помогает. Ведь тот, естественно, знал, что нужно Валезириану — и при этом лежал с таким видом, будто вовсе и не слышал его мысли — его громкие, оглушительные, пульсирующие в затылке мысли… Тут к Валезириану на краткое время возвращалось сознание — будто чья-то сильная рука вытаскивала его на поверхность из темной, мутной воды — и Валезириан недоумевал, как он мог всерьез задумываться над такими нелепицами. Физическое страдание, прежде затуманенное бредом, наяву обнажалось, и вскоре Валезириан уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этой жаркой, неотступной боли во всем теле — и в конце концов опять погружался в беспамятство.

Он обнаруживал, что вновь лежит на теплом полу в своем мрачном болотном жилище. У самого лица трещал огонь — вот отчего ему так жарко… Или открывал глаза и видел над собою бледное от страха лицо матери. «Помоги нам Господь, мое дитя отравили!» Она складывала в молитве узкие руки, и Валезириан начинал шептать вместе с нею заученные с детства слова — и вдруг замечал, что не понимает их смысла. Они превращались в причудливый набор звуков, который ничего не говорил Валезириану, но он продолжал повторять их и не мог остановиться. Им овладевал тоскливый страх. Он чувствовал, что плачет — и просыпался, и опять видел над собою низко нависшую черную балку…

Кто-то приподнял ему голову. Губ Валезириана коснулась вода. Он отшатнулся, забился, отталкивая от себя ковш — теперь он вспомнил, что его хотят отравить.

— Эадан, Эадан, послушай, я должен тебе сказать, — зашептал он. — Мыши в соломе… Мыши в соломе… Это важно, не забудь, запомни хорошенько, мыши в соломе…

— Брось уже лопотать на своем, пей давай, — пробормотал Эадан, поддерживая ему голову. Керхе взялся за ковш обеими руками и принялся пить, постанывая и морщась от боли в горле. Напившись, он вновь откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша, и прикрыл веки. Казалось, последнее движение отняло у него все силы.

Эадан посидел над ним немного, с огорчением рассматривая исхудавшее мертвенно-бледное лицо. Поскорей бы уж умер, что ли… Всё лучше, чем так страдать изо дня в день. Со вздохом Эадан встал, отнес ковш обратно в кадушку, а когда вернулся, то обнаружил, что Керхе не спит и вглядывается в него своими беспокойными темными глазами. Только что лежал неподвижно, а теперь приподнялся и пристально смотрит, не говоря ни слова… Это было так жутко, что в памяти Эадана мгновенно возникло болото Мундейре, могила Райнара Красноволосого и могильный житель, скорчившийся в темноте.

— Ты чего это? — прошептал Эадан, стараясь не показать, что испугался. — Ложись, спи… Все спят уже.

Керхе не пошевелился — только по-прежнему смотрел на Эадана ненавидящим взглядом.

— Я не раб, — внезапно произнес он с бесконечным презрением.

Эадан развел руками.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Ляжешь теперь?

— Я… не… раб! — повторил Керхе тем же тоном. — Я раб, ты сказал. Я не раб! — и вдруг, указав на меч Ниффеля, лежащий между ним и Эаданом, проговорил торжественно: — _Оружье убитого забирает убийца._

Эадан опешил. Это была строчка из песни о последней битве Райнара Красноволосого — в Гуорхайле без нее не обходилось ни одно застолье. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Керхе ее знает — должно быть, слышал когда-то в Ангкеиме. Но в устах хриза знакомые слова прозвучали странно, чуждо, как будто и не на языке эсов. Эадана отчего-то бросило в дрожь. Он метнулся к Керхе, силой уложил его на спину — тот попытался вновь подняться, но Эадан удержал его.

— Молчи, — прошептал он. — Я знаю, кто ты… Давно догадался. Молчи, ради Орнара! Услышат…

Теперь Эадану и самому мнилось, что он давно уже знал, кто его раб на самом деле. Керхе силился что-то сказать — Эадан зажал ему рот рукой. Он видел, что тот опять впадает в беспамятство — а может, и не приходил в сознание, иначе не признался бы в том, что скрывал все это время. Эадан опасался, что Керхе снова заговорит на языке эсов. Они на другой земле, под защитой Гунвара Эорамайна, но ни власть моддурских карнроггов, ни их войско, ни крепостные стены их усадьбы не оградят Эадана и Керхе от Ниффеля-балайра, если тот прослышит, что его убийца жив и укрылся в соседнем карна. Эадан на миг оцепенел от ужаса. Всё, чего он страшился доселе, поблекло и обернулось всего лишь незначительной докукой в сравнении со зловещим женихом Тааль. Эадану живо вспомнились закатившиеся глаза Ниффеля, его оскал и пена на губах, его когти и зубы, грязные от крови. И вот это чудовище, житель потемок, бросится на Керхе и на глазах у Эадана разорвет его пополам… Эадан прижался к своему хризу.

— Молчи, молчи, — повторил он. Ниффель-балайр словно уже притаился во мраке, протягивая к ним когтистые руки. — О, лучше бы ты ничего не говорил, — простонал Эадан в тощую потную шею Керхе. — Лучше бы я ничего не знал об этом…

Керхе затих под ним — Эадан ощущал своей грудью, как отчаянно бьется, точно зверек, попавший в силки, сердце хриза. «Бедный, несчастный», — подумал Эадан, сам не зная, отчего испытывает такую острую жалость — он еще не успел подумать о том, что пришлось пережить его мнимому рабу. Эадан вообще не задумывался о его прошлом — да, раб Керхе оказался сыном карнрогга, легендарным «одиннадцатым сыном Морлы», но Эадан по-прежнему видел его слабым, болезненным заморышем, который без его, Эадана, помощи пропадет, не умея ни постоять за себя, ни позаботиться о себе.

Керхе под ним мелко дрожал.

— Холодно, — выдохнул он, стуча зубами, хотя Эадан чувствовал, что тот весь горит. Проведя ладонью по его лицу, Эадан ощутил под руками что-то влажное — пот или слезы… У Эадана защемило сердце. Хриз заговорил что-то на своем, тихо и жалобно, будто молил о пощаде. Он судорожно уцепился за плечи Эадана — казалось, Керхе боялся утонуть.

— Сейчас, сейчас, потерпи, — торопливо сказал ему Эадан. — Потерпи немного, я тебе помогу, — он положил ладонь ему на рот и нос, сжал, не позволяя Керхе вырваться, и стал ждать, когда тот забьется в последней попытке вздохнуть. Эадан видел, как добрый Сиандел делал это для больного старика — тот затих очень скоро. Едва ли его бедный, хилый хриз, совсем обессилевший от хвори, промучается дольше…

Эадан отдернул руку. Он хотел, правда очень хотел помочь Керхе, но… В голове Эадана пронеслись десятки оправданий: Керхе спас ему жизнь — Эадан не вправе убивать его, пока не отдаст долг; Керхе — одиннадцатый сын Морлы, которого сами Рогатые Повелители сохранили для великого деяния — Эадан не смеет вставать на пути у богов; Керхе — не раб, а высокородный эс, негоже делать ему бесчестье, обрекая на скитания во владениях Безглазой Женщины… Эадан сдался. Он приподнял к себе голову хриза и, вдыхая воздух в его больные легкие, поцеловал горячие потрескавшиеся губы.

_Конец первой части_


	20. Часть II. Глава 20

Сознание возвращалось к Ниффелю вместе с болью в мышцах. В голове стучало. Запахи накатывали на него, заставляли давиться, еле сдерживая рвоту, — теплый запах хлева, прелой соломы, старого дерева; острый запах крови. Кровь была повсюду, и когда Ниффель попытался утереть с лица холодный пот, то ощутил, что размазывает по лицу кровь. Вкус крови стоял у него во рту.

Он сел, прислонился к стене. Здесь было темно, но обостренные чувства балайра подсказывали Ниффелю, что он один — никого не было вокруг. Никого живого. Запахи были слишком сильными, звуки — даже шелест собственного слабого дыхания — слишком громкими, как всегда после пробуждения. Они причиняли боль. Его разум, обычно затуманенный балайрским безумием, очистился, и это тоже мучило Ниффеля — он почти физически ощущал, как ослепительно-пусто и бело в его голове. Он словно захлебнулся ледяной водой.

Ниффель сидел закрыв глаза, дожидаясь, когда у него достанет сил на то, чтобы подняться и отыскать дорогу обратно в дом Ангррода — и когда к нему вернется его безумие. Ниффель уже настолько привык к этому, что в недолгие мгновения «пробуждений» терзался ясностью своего рассудка. Ему казалось, эта ясность раскалывает изнутри его череп, пробивается наружу, давя и разрывая мозг. Ниффель сжал зубы и обхватил голову руками. Прежде, в первые годы жениховства, пробуждения не были настолько болезненными, а периоды балайрского бессилия — беспамятства, в которое всякий балайр впадает после кровавой потехи — не длились так долго. Теперь же Ниффель с затаенным страхом замечал, что начинает слабеть, едва только ощутив восторг кровопролития. Да и восторг этот, восторг от божественной силы, бегущей по членам, наполняющей их иной, более яркой и более сладостной жизнью, с каждым разом становился всё тусклее и короче.

Он еще помнил, как это было впервые — как ощутил, что его ужасная нареченная стоит у него за спиной и направляет его руку. Каждый запах, каждый звук, каждый цвет вдруг вспыхнул, бросился ему в лицо и раскрыл перед ним свои тайны — в один миг Ниффель увидел их все, ощутил их все разом. Он услышал шепоты и голоса, которыми полнился мир, увидел Рогатых на небе и Старших и Младших на земле и под землей — они кишели вокруг, как могильные черви. Древние клады, зарытые в незапамятные времена, засверкали ему в глаза, а мертвецы в иссеченных доспехах поднялись со смертных постелей и склонились пред ним — нет, не пред ним, а пред той, что как тень шла за ним следом. Он не смел оглянуться, но знал, что она ведет его — и это от нее бегут его враги, медленные, жалкие, цепляющиеся за жизнь комки плоти — бегут в бессмысленной надежде спастись от самой Смерти, что взирала на них глазами Ниффеля. И он набрасывался на них, разрывал когтями и клыками, выжимал кровь из еще трепещущих сердец, чувствуя, как радуется его госпожа — и сливался с нею в этой жестокой радости. Тогда ему мнилось, будто все муки, что неизбежно приходили вслед за этим истощающим его слабое смертное тело ликованием, — ничтожны; что и вся его прежняя жизнь ничтожна, скучна и безвкусна — лишь в объятиях Безглазой Женщины он начинал жить… А после, корчась в мучительном пробуждении, он думал только о том, как бы вновь вернуться туда, к своей госпоже, — вновь увидеть ее туманное владение, где никогда не восходит солнце и нет ни луны, ни звезд, ни даже неба, где по горным кручам гуляет ветер, меж серых утесов грохочет стремнина, а над черными трясинами сплетает корни мерзлая чаща. И Ниффель торопил время, всеми силами приближая новый наплыв балайрской ярости.

Но бывало и так, что Ниффеля внезапно охватывал ужас — разум его расчищался, и он видел с необычайной ясностью, что восторг, по которому он так томился, не более чем наваждение, еще одна грань его безумия. Точно гниль, исподволь губящая сильное дерево, оно расползалось по телу Ниффеля и отравляло его рассудок. Видения, что прежде являлись лишь во время его неистовства, теперь докучали ему постоянно. Он вдруг замечал своего элайра, давно погибшего, — тот скорчился в углу в окровавленной рубахе и глядел на него раскрыв почерневшие губы, а изо рта выползали жирные трупные черви; или кто-то садился рядом с Ниффелем и шумно, смрадно дышал ему в ухо, но исчезал, стоило только повернуть голову; или, просыпаясь в своей постели, Ниффель обнаруживал, что рядом прикорнуло косматое, клыкастое чудовище с кабаньей головой и человечьим телом. А иногда он не видел ничего, но ощущал прикосновения чьих-то рук — или лап — и слышал, как кто-то шепчется у него за спиной, замышляет недоброе… Он оглядывался, готовый защищаться — и обнаруживал позади себя лишь испуганных рабов или обеспокоенных братьев, а чаще всего — пустоту. Но Ниффель знал, знал — им его не обмануть! — знал, что там кто-то прячется. Верно, никому и в голову не приходило подозревать Ниффеля,грозного балайра Дома Морлы, в том, что он боится чего бы то ни было. А Ниффель боялся — и этот неизбывный, ежечасный выматывающий страх наполнял его бытие от одного неистовства до другого. Он боялся смерти, к которой двигался — нет, уже несся — всё быстрее и быстрее, не в силах остановить этот бег; боялся призраков тех, кого убил, боялся чудовищ, притаившихся за каждой дверью, в каждой тени, за каждой занавесью… Они стоят там на четвереньках, следят за ним блестящими красными глазками и ухмыляются, сидят и подстерегают… Сидят и подстерегают… Сидят и подстерегают…

Ниффель обнаружил, что повторяет это вслух. Он заставил себя замолчать и прекратить раскачиваться, но руки и ноги двигались словно по собственной воле. К нему как будто вернулся прежний недуг — Ниффель бился о стены и пол, чувствовал, что разбивает себя в кровь, и не мог ничего поделать. Рассудок же оставался ясным, и это мучило Ниффеля еще больше. Он попытался вспомнить, как здесь очутился, но его память давно уже была не ровной нитью, а растрепанной куделью нерадивой пряхи. Ниффель хорошо помнил детство и юность, помнил всевозможные мелочи, глупые, ненужные детали, и при этом часто не мог припомнить, что произошло несколько мгновений назад. Воспоминания, что услужливо подсовывал его измученный балайрством разум, нередко оказывались ложью, еще одним видением, плодом его безумия. Кажется, он сидел рядом с Мадге на почетной скамье в каком-то незнакомом доме, и девушка в крашеных мхом одеждах угощала их пивом. Ниффель подумал о Мадге и задумался, не сразу вспомнив, кто это. «Мадге, мой младший брат», — сказал он себе, но эти слова по-прежнему звучали незнакомо. И внезапно перед Ниффелем вспыхнуло видение: полураздетый юноша, забрызганный кровью, заслоняется от кого-то руками и отчаянно кричит: «Нет! Не надо! Не надо! Это же я, твой брат!..»

Теперь он вдруг вспомнил — и о том, как Ульфданг на пару с Ангрродом уговаривал его поехать в Карна Тидд, и о том, как спустя короткое время туда же явился Мадге, обиженный на весь свет и пуще всего на отца. Мадге не сиделось в карнроггской усадьбе — размеренное житье, что вели Ангррод и его недалекая толстуха-жена, навевало на него скуку. Он фыркал, злился, сам не зная отчего, огрызался на вопросы Ангррода и всё посматривал на дверь, как дикий зверек, пойманный охотниками на забаву сыновьям карнрогга. Глядя на младшего брата, Ниффель будто бы видел свое отражение — вернее, отражение того, прежнего себя, еще не отравленного смертью и безумием балайра. Он вспоминал свою прежнюю жизнь, жизнь любимого сына, того, кого люди величали вновь воплощенным Аостейном Живчиком. Свободный эс вправе назвать своим наследником любого из двух старших сыновей, и Ниффель не сомневался, что отец назовет его — уж не Ульфданга же с его непоколебимой честностью, которую Ниффель в своем высокомерии принимал за глупость. В те дни он смотрел вокруг себя — и видел свое будущее владение. Элайры и фольдхеры, рабы и свободные работники, поля и пастбища, хлева, амбары и конюшни, оружие, носящее гордые и грозные имена, все богатства его Дома, будь то кованый крюк для котла или карнроггское кресло, добытое в набеге на хризов, — всё это, Ниффель знал, однажды будет принадлежать ему — и ничто не колебало его уверенности. Они воевали с Карна Рохта, как воевали поколения их предков, но это был спор за пограничные земли, а не за карнроггскую власть, и Ниффель, как и каждый гуорхайлец, не опасался вторжения южан. Его юность пришлась на то время, когда отец его, карнрогг Тьярнфи Морла, взялся за меч Гуорхайль так крепко, что, казалось, никакая сила не способна вырвать у него эту власть. И Ниффель уже видел — не в мечтах, а как нечто естественное, словно восход солнца после долгой тьмы Дунн Скарйады — как отец на смертном одре возлагает ему на протянутые руки меч Гуорхайль и как под славословия элайров он, Ниффель Морла, сын Тьярнфи Морлы, восходит на карнроггское возвышение, политое брагой, маслом и бычьей кровью.

Последний же свой день — день, когда рухнуло всё, что составляло прежнее его бытие — Ниффель помнил плохо. Иногда ему думалось, что мгновения, в которые злокозненный Этли безжалостной рукой схватил, смял и вывернул его судьбу, должны были накрепко запечатлеться в его памяти. Но сколько бы Ниффель ни пытался вызвать в себе хотя бы тусклое воспоминание о том, что он испытал тогда, это ему не удавалось. Он вспоминал Алл Эумюн, праздник начала зимы, в новом владении брата Ангррода; вспоминал, как отправился из Карна Тидд в Гуорхайль, чтобы покончить с постылой хризской женой отца. Мычание жертвенных животных; великолепный пятнистый бык разорвал путы и бросился на людей; раб по имени Хоска — Мотыга — изловил его; Эскье Фин-Скагейр, один из элайров Ниффеля, объелся и всю дорогу жаловался на живот; песенка про сватовство роггайна гурсов к дочери Орнара — элайры Ниффеля покатывались со смеху; запах топленого жира в Ангкеиме; кинжал Ниффеля застрял в ребрах хризской ведьмы — пришлось повернуть его пару раз прежде, чем клинок высвободился… Детали, бессмысленные, ненужные, бесполезные, наплывали и заслоняли собою истину. Ниффель помнил, как почувствовал приближение падучей, как поспешно выпроводил элайров из хризского покоя, скрывая свой позорный для свободного эса недуг. Но как упал и забился в судорогах и как… умер, он уже не помнил.

Эсы постоянно говорили о гибели, славной или бесславной; все великие песни, все сказания о правителях и героях двигались к одной и той же вершине — к смерти, что увенчивала последний, самый славный и самый величественный подвиг. Старики говорят, что погибель суждена всему, что сейчас процветает. Рушатся стены, ржавеет железо, в прах рассыпаются драгоценные меха, прежде лежавшие на широких плечах надменного карнрогга. Могучие воины, что в былые веселые дни бражничали на длинных скамьях и, вздымая пенные чаши, славили своего господина, ушли без возврата. Смолкли победные кличи и застольные песни, опустел чертог, где высокородный кольцедробитель одарял своих элайров каменьями и серебром, а прекрасная хозяйка его, достойная женщина, обносила гостей турьим рогом, окованным в бронзу — те дни миновали, унеслись на слепых конях ночи… Так заканчивают свои песни искусные певцы, заставляющие плакать суровых мужей. Но Ниффелю было странно думать о своей смерти — странно думать о ней как о том, что уже свершилось. Он умер и вступил в земли вечной мглы, откуда начинаются две дороги: крутой, сверкающий звездным светом путь в бражный зал Орнара и длинная, извилистая, каменистая тропа к владениям Тааль — она полита кровью тех, кто прошел по ней, сбивая ноги. Сиандел догнал его там и увел обратно — и этот путь, что они проделали через мрачные серые равнины, связал их, точно некая постыдная тайна. Теперь Сиандел сторонился брата-балайра, словно раскаивался в том, что сделал… сделал с ним. Но встречаясь с Сианделом взглядом, Ниффель видел в глазах младшего брата тот же неизбывный страх, что терзал и его самого. Сиандел взглянул на мертвые земли — и смертная тень, что накрыла Ниффеля, коснулась и его, отравила и его душу…

Ниффеля убил этот хризёныш, мальчишка, рожденный новой женой карнрогга, — так решили отец и братья. Сам же Ниффель не помнил своего убийцу, как не помнил и того, что его поразил собственный клинок. В этом Ниффелю виделась насмешка богов. Едва он распахнул глаза, впервые затянутые бельмами балайра, и с хрипом втянул в себя воздух, как услышал гулкое биение чужого сердца — сердца его убийцы. Эсы верят, что узы мести крепче уз кровного родства, крепче уз побратимства. Месть соединяет судьбы целых домов стальными цепями, по которым, как по венам, бежит кровь — немногие способны разорвать их. Теперь Ниффель понял, что это правда. Он чувствовал своего убийцу, чувствовал его страх, боль, голод, надежду; каждый день и каждую ночь он чувствовал, что тот где-то рядом. Напрасно отец и старший брат Ульфданг успокаивали его, уверяя, будто хилый юнец давно уж сгинул в лесу и дикие звери обглодали его тонкие кости. Ниффель знал, что тот жив. Он почувствовал, что произошло нечто важное, нечто связанное с ним, когда Ульфданг и Ангррод вдруг в один голос принялись уговаривать его уехать в Тидд. Этот старик-оборванец, явившийся в карнроггскую усадьбу, был не просто нищий, ищущий крова и пищи в Дунн Скарйаду. Не зря Ульфданг решил услать Ниффеля из Карна Гуорхайль — он боялся, что Ниффель узнает… Но что узнает? Жизнь его убийцы билась сейчас как никогда — Ниффель корчился и скрежетал зубами от этого биения, ставшего еще сильнее, еще отчаяннее, чем прежде. Временами Ниффелю мнилось, что это он, убийца, крадет у него силы, как украл его жизнь, ибо чем слабее становился Ниффель, тем сильнее и ярче он ощущал своего убийцу. Он никогда не называл его по имени — Вальзир, одиннадцатый сын Тьярнфи Морлы, бледный сутулый мальчишка, и носу не казавший из-за юбки своей хризки-матери, ничего не значил для Ниффеля. Тот, чья рука одним ударом поразила самое его существо, уничтожив всё, что было Ниффелем, представлялся ему некой бесформенной силой, роком, о котором любят рассуждать эсы. Этот рок расправился с ним — и теперь наблюдал за его агонией.

С недавних пор Ниффель начал замечать, что им всё чаще овладевает оцепенелое безразличие — безразличие умирающего. Все время от одного неистовства до другого он просиживал у очага, будто со стороны наблюдая за братьями и домочадцами отца. Их разговоры, заботы и перебранки не трогали его, казались пустыми, неважными, лишенными всякого смысла. Часто, глядя в знакомое лицо, Ниффель не мог припомнить, кто это. Когда кто-нибудь обращался к нему, он отвечал, стараясь скрыть, что не узнает говорящего, но Ульфданг, казалось, всё понимал и втайне жалел Ниффеля. Прежде эта жалость разъярила бы вспыльчивого Тьярнфинга — теперь же Ниффель принимал ее так же равнодушно, как принимал постигшую его судьбу. Мысли его стали медленными, тоскливо-однообразными. Случалось, Ниффель вообще не мог заставить себя думать. Он постоянно мерз. Собаки его боялись и не любили — его пес, Хрогнхал, скалил зубы, рычал, морща морду и припадая к земле; от его холки до хвоста протягивалась темная полоса вставшей дыбом шерсти. Люди тоже сторонились Ниффеля, пусть и скрывали это из почтения перед своим господином, карнроггом Морлой. Им внушал отвращение облик балайра, а более всего — его запах, тяжелая и тошнотворная вонь гниющей плоти. Живя в доме своего отца-карнрогга, окруженный почестями, подобающими второму сыну карнрогга, Ниффель чувствовал себя изгнанником, злосчастным изгоем, отторгнутым людьми. Ему не было места среди них, воюющих, алчущих, страдающих, смертных и все же — живых.

Однажды, в недолгий период ясности рассудка после пробуждения, Ниффелю пришла на ум повесть о кончине его предка, первого Морлы и первого балайра в их роду, Аостейна Живчика. Растерзав в припадке балайрского безумия пятерых своих сыновей, карнрогг Аостейн ушел в леса Гуорхайля и скитался в чаще, как нечистый дух, прислужник Ку-Круха. Если людям доводилось повстречаться с ним, они бежали от него в страхе, не узнавая своего прежнего владыку — до того ужасен был его облик. Никто не знал, что с ним сталось. Говорят, в отчаянии он бросился в болото Мундейре, что окружало могильный холм его отца роггайна Райнара Красноволосого — отца, ради убийства которого Аостейн обрек себя на страшную участь балайра. Но Аостейн Морла прожил долгую и славную жизнь; даже став балайром, он, поправ древний закон, сидел в карнроггском кресле, правил своей землей и зачинал детей. Один из этих «балайрских» сыновей карнрогга, юноша даровитый и многообещающий, и продолжил род Морлы после того, как его безумный отец Аостейн, перебив его братьев, сгинул в гуорхайльских лесах.

Силы же Ниффеля покидали его с каждым днем. Вгрызаясь в мясо, он чувствовал, как шатаются зубы; его когти крошились и трескались, а сломавшись, отрастали уже не так быстро, как раньше. Стоило Ниффелю провести по своим по-балайрски распущенным, сбившимся в колтуны седым волосам, как в его руке оказывались спутанные космы; то тут, то там на его голове виднелись проплешины. Пробуждаясь после балайрского бессилия, Ниффель больше не испытывал приятной усталости — лишь разочарование: объятия Безглазой Женщины уже не приносили прежнего наслаждения. И все-таки Ниффель тосковал по ним. Он знал, что каждый наплыв балайрского неистовства отравляет его кровь, пожирает последние силы, которые еще оставались в его измученном умирающем теле, влечет его обратно в мертвые земли — на этот раз навсегда — но не пытался противиться безумию. Напротив, он жаждал и звал его, чтобы хоть на несколько кратких мгновений забыть о своем бессилии и обреченности — забыться, вновь почувствовав себя всемогущим.

Ниффель догадывался, что Ульфданг и Ангррод пытаются его обмануть. Глупцы всегда мнят себя хитрецами. Но презрение, на миг пробудившееся в Ниффеле как отзвук его потерянной прежней жизни, потускнело, сменившись обычным безразличием. Ему следовало бы отказаться ехать в Карна Тидд, подступиться к Ульфдангу, допытаться, отчего он так торопится услать его из Гуорхайля, самому отыскать того старика, в конце концов… Но вместо этого он равнодушно подчинился воле Ульфданга — старшего брата, на которого он, Ниффель, еще не так давно смотрел свысока.

Мадге дивился его покорности.

— Не понимаю, отчего ты вдруг сделался таким кротким, — недоумевал он, подсев к Ниффелю. — Если бы я обладал хотя бы частью той великой силы, что даровала тебе твоя невеста, я б и не подумал слушать ни Ульфданга-святошу, ни этого порося Ангррода, который всего-то и может, что важничать перед фольдхерами и шлепать по животу свою раскормленную жену.

Мадге привязался к старшему брату-балайру с тех пор, как они оба оказались в Карна Тидд. Ниффель не разговаривал с ним, но и не гнал, и Мадге тешил себя мыслью, что старший брат — да еще какой, сам ужасный жених Тааль, которого страшатся все карна Трефуйлнгида! — благоволит ему. Ниффель отдал себя Безглазой Женщине, когда Мадге был еще мал, и Мадге плохо помнил, каким тот был до жениховства. В глазах Мадге старший брат всегда представал кем-то вроде роггайна гурсов или Старшего из стариковских сказок — кем-то пугающим, неведомым и в то же время необыкновенно притягательным. Разглядывая его лицо, подобное застывшей маске мертвеца, Мадге испытывал любопытство — сродни тому, что заставляет мальчишек бежать и улюлюкать вслед уродливому горбуну. Едва ли на самого балайра приходился хоть какой-то, даже самый малый, геррод, но всякий понимал, что балайр в роду, ужасное и непобедимое оружие, увеличивает геррод Дома Морлы. Быть может, оттого их спесивый южный сосед, карнрогг Хендрекка Моргерехт, поспешил замириться с гуорхайльцами, едва только Тьярнфи Морла заговорил о мире… Мадге не задумывался о том, каково может быть его брату-балайру, которого спускают на врагов точно пса. Он завидовал его силе и гордился, когда его, Мадге, сравнивали со старшим братом.

С затаенным удовлетворением Мадге перехватил испуганный взгляд фольдхера, к которому он заявился вместе с Ниффелем. Бедняга-хозяин смотрел на гостей так, словно у него на пороге возникли Ку-Крух и Ддав. Мадге и сам не знал, для чего он напросился в дом к незнакомому человеку. Быть может, ему просто наскучило коротать дни в обществе Ангррода, его глупой жены и крепышей-сыновей, которые вечно мутузили друг друга; а может, Мадге хотелось похвастать перед кем-то своей необычной дружбой с балайром. Ниффель сидел подле него не притрагиваясь к угощению, безмолвный, словно тень или призрак, но Мадге и не нуждался в его красноречии — Мадге вовсю шутил с дочкой хозяина, злорадно замечая, с каким страхом она косится на его молчаливого спутника.

Должно быть, из-за этого страха она и позволила Мадге затащить ее в хлев, а перепуганные до смерти хозяева не осмелились его остановить. Впервые в жизни Мадге ощутил пьянящее чувство вседозволенности. Он притиснул девушку к стене в жаркой, пахнущей скотом и навозом духоте. Мадге переполняло глупое, какое-то ребяческое ликование: теперь ему не придется бороться и удерживать — она сама отдаст ему то, чего он хочет! На девушке было нарядное темно-желтое платье, украшенное у ворота пестрой тесьмой, — его-то Мадге и запомнил; ни имени девушки, ни даже ее лица не осталось в его памяти. Он помнил лишь, как повернул ее спиной к себе и задрал ей юбку; помнил, как посмеивался, радуясь непривычной власти — пусть даже это была власть над дочерью фольдхера. Овладевая ею, сжавшейся и неуклюжей от страха, Мадге думал только о том, что не ошибся: стоило ему покинуть Карна Гуорхайль, как начали сбываться его давние надежды. Вдали от дома, от отцовского гнета, он наконец-то станет уважаемым мужем, молодым хозяином, вторым после карнрогга — и уже никто не посмеет глядеть на него как на неразумного мальца, с которым можно не считаться.

Мадге не сразу заметил, что Ниффель вошел в хлев вслед за ним. Балайр стоял у двери, молча наблюдая, — Мадге стало не по себе от его взгляда. Поначалу он пытался не обращать на него внимания, но вскоре не выдержал, отстранился от дрожащей и всхлипывающей девушки и сказал Ниффелю с наигранной развязностью, стараясь не выдать своего страха:

— Уступаю добычу тебе, старший брат.

Ниффель не сдвинулся с места — Мадге показалось даже, что тот не понял его слов. Мадге плохо видел его в темноте, различая лишь неясные очертания высокой худощавой фигуры, но ощущал на себе его взгляд, от которого у Мадге шевелились волоски на загривке. Животные, дремавшие в тепле хлева, забеспокоились, почуяв балайра. Мадге и сам вдруг испугался. Ему захотелось съежиться, закрыть голову руками, спрятаться от этого взгляда, которым на Мадге взирала, казалось, сама Смерть.

Девушка, притихшая было за его спиной, неожиданно метнулась мимо. Она бросилась бежать к двери, но резко остановилась и вскинула руки в желтых рукавах, борясь с чем-то невидимым. Мадге словно издалека услышал ее крик, а потом еще и еще; остро запахло кровью. Горячая кровь брызнула Мадге в лицо… И тут Ниффель повернулся к нему.

Мадге почти не видел его, но ощутил, как тот смотрит — смотрит из мрака. Во тьме тускло засветились бельма балайра. Ниффель перешагнул через девушку — та была еще жива и кричала, кричала, прижимая руки к распоротому животу — и медленно приблизился к Мадге. Он протянул руку и сжал горло младшего брата… Неожиданно что-то пронзило плечо Ниффеля, приподняло над полом — Мадге, высвободившись, повалился на колени, кашляя и задыхаясь. Снизу он увидел, что какой-то человек пытается выдернуть из Ниффеля вилы, чтобы нанести новый удар, — но не успел, дернулся с криком, отлетел к стене и больше не поднимался. Ниффель завел руку за спину и легко, не издав ни звука, вытащил вилы из плеча — Мадге показалось, он даже не почувствовал боли. Он вновь повернулся к младшему брату.

— Нет! Не надо! Не надо! Это же я, твой брат! — взвизгнул Мадге.

С мгновение Ниффель глядел на него — Мадге не увидел ни отблеска узнавания в его голубовато-белых глазах. А потом балайр пошатнулся, схватился за стену, скребя по ней когтями, — и рухнул как подкошенный.


	21. Chapter 21

Минуло несколько дней со странной, наполненной видениями и бредом ночи, и Валезириан пошел на поправку. Он окреп уже настолько, что путь от лежанки до выгребной ямы во дворе больше не казался ему непреодолимым, а пить и принимать пищу стало легче — каждый глоток уже не причинял ему боли, хотя Валезириана по-прежнему мутило от негодной стряпни Эорамайновых женщин. Он пролежал в болезни так долго, что теперь, поднимаясь или совершая какое-нибудь усилие, пошатывался от слабости; у него начинала кружиться голова, сердце колотилось часто и болезненно, грудь горела, дыхание становилось коротким и неровным. И все же Валезириан чувствовал себя намного лучше. Почти все время он спал, восстанавливая силы, просыпаясь лишь для того, чтобы поесть. Его хадар отважно сражался с другими оборванцами за каждую миску похлебки, за каждую кость — правда, несмотря на все его старания, перепадало ему не много: уж слишком гостеприимным был дом Эорамайнов.

Тогда Эадан взялся подворовывать. Выходило это у него неважно — в доме Морлы, где он вырос, воришек сурово наказывали, да и не было нужды воровать в богатой, хорошо поставленной усадьбе, где каждого кормили досыта — и потому Эадану было далеко до воровского мастерства гостей Эорамайнов. Валезириан усмехался, наблюдая за неуклюжими попытками своего хадара стянуть для него что-нибудь повкуснее. За прошедшие несчастливые годы Валезириану пришлось поднатореть в этом ремесле, и сейчас он испытывал нечто вроде чувства превосходства. Грешно гордиться этим, но Валезириан утешал себя тем, что слышал от духовника матери — будто грех, совершенный в дни испытаний, не столь тяжек. Разумеется, духовник толковал не о воровстве — так он успокаивал Исилькратис, когда та терзалась, что ее дитя зачато в блуде, да еще и с идолопоклонником. Сговариваясь с Морлой о женитьбе на дочери тирванионского наместника, послы императора не ждали от закостеневшего в язычестве хадарского царька, что тот обратится в истинную веру и поедет совершать таинство брака в церкви Карна Рохта. Валезириан не любил вспоминать об этом. Ему не хотелось принимать то, что он, потомок высокого эрейского рода, родственник самого императора, как внушала ему мать, на деле — незаконнорожденный сын. Языческий хадарский обряд, связавший его мать и Морлу, — ничто в глазах эреев и Господа. Мать знала это — не оттого ли она с еще большим рвением заставляла сына раз за разом повторять выученные наизусть имена его эрейских предков, страшно гневаясь, если маленький Валезириан ошибался? Даже сейчас Валезириан иногда ловил себя на том, что мысленно перечисляет однообразные, безликие эрейские имена — это приносило ему успокоение. Своих же родичей по отцу Валезириан не знал — не желал признавать, вслед за матерью — и не понимал, о каком Аостейне Живчике или Ниффеле Широком Шаге толкует ему Эадан.

С тех пор, как Валезириан открылся ему, тот заметно переменился к своему лже-рабу. Сначала Валезириан недоумевал, что произошло с его хадаром — казалось невероятным, что человек способен так резко поменять отношение к кому бы то ни было. Когда Эадан опасался, что их услышат другие, он по-прежнему обращался к Валезириану «Эй, ты, хриз!» — но даже в этих унизительных, по сути, словах не было привычного пренебрежения. Это озадачивало Валезириана. Он не имел ни малейшего представления ни об огромном значении геррода, ни о сложных, запутанных правилах, пронизывающих бытие каждого эса, ни о том, как изменившийся геррод способен круто изменить расстановку сил — и с неприязнью думал, что его хадар стал еще более странным, чем обычно. Теперь Эадан завел обыкновение вести с Валезирианом долгие беседы. Он усаживался рядом с ним на ворох тряпья и разглагольствовал о славном прошлом Дома Морлы, не замечая, что его слушателю дурно от обилия незнакомых эсских имен и мудреных для него эсских слов. В конце концов Валезириан уставал напряженно вслушиваться в хадарскую речь и делал вид, что засыпает, подточенный болезнью; тогда Эадан ложился рядом и обнимал его, грея своим телом.

Это смущало Валезириана больше всего. Он догадывался, что негидийцы не видят ничего предосудительного или постыдного в объятиях, прикосновениях и поцелуях между мужчинами — они почитали это за проявление дружбы, благосклонности или почтения. Валезириану нередко доводилось наблюдать, как здешние правители расцеловывают своих дружинников, как Данда Эорамайн склоняет голову на колени своему дядюшке, а тот расчесывает ему волосы, или как сидят обнявшись закадычные приятели, что вместе отправились в изгнание. Но в глазах Валезириана это было дикостью, каким-то ужасающим, несказуемым извращением, и все его члены сковывал страх перед грехом, когда его хадар пытался дотронуться до него. А тот будто бы нарочно изводил его своими грубоватыми ласками — то брался за его маленькую узкую руку и прикладывал ее к своей щеке, то пытался обнять за шею, а то, заставив Валезириана положить голову ему на колени, принимался искать у него в волосах. За время, проведенное в этом грязном зловонном доме, оба они и в самом деле завшивели, как и все здешние обитатели; но Валезириан предпочел бы терпеть укусы вшей, чем лежать у хадара на коленях и чувствовать, как тот перебирает его сальные волосы.

И в то же время Валезириану немного льстило, что его бывший хозяин теперь прислуживает ему. Это тешило его самолюбие. Он угадывал, что признание, которого он прежде страшился, вопреки ожиданиям пошло ему на пользу — Валезириан возвысился, пусть даже и над одним молодым изгнанником. Правда, Валезириану претила мысль о том, что ему сыграло на руку ненавистное родство с Морлой — ведь не ради него самого, а ради призрачного «одиннадцатого сына Морлы» Эадан теперь расстилается перед ним. В такой резкой перемене Валезириану виделась фальшивка, словно он попробовал на зуб золотую монету и обнаружил, что с нее соскабливается позолота. Еще недавно хадар сердился или посмеивался над его «хризской бестолковостью», теперь же раб Керхе внезапно вырос в его глазах — Эадан словно напрочь позабыл, как относился к нему прежде. Валезириану, не привыкшему к выражениям эсской учтивости, искренняя почтительность Эадана казалась насквозь лживой — и он с брезгливостью отводил глаза от своего хадара, точно от смердящего калеки-нищего.

Эадан не мог не замечать отвращения, мелькающего в его взгляде. Эадан огорчался. Сыну элайра не годится корить сына карнрогга, но всё же однажды он спросил его, опечаленный:

— Отчего ты так неласков со мною, высокородный Вальзир?

Вальзир вырвал свою руку из его рук.

— Не зови меня так! — произнес он дрожащим от гнева голосом; черты на исхудавшем после болезни лице заострились, и Вальзир вновь неприятно напомнил Эадану своего безумного старшего брата-балайра.

— Как же мне тебя звать?

Вальзир ничего не ответил. Он опять лег неподвижно, как любил лежать, и уставился в потолок, зло поджав губы. Эадан не осмелился заговорить с ним снова.

Его немного обижало это беспричинное раздражение, на которое он наталкивался всякий раз, когда пытался угодить Вальзиру. Казалось бы, одинокому изгнаннику без богатства и могущественных заступников, каким бы знатным он ни был, следовало лучше обходиться со своим единственным другом и защитником. Эадану и в голову не приходило, что виной тому его ухаживания, всякий раз повергающие Валезириана в смятение. Эадан уже не воспринимал своего спутника как нескладного, вечно хворающего хриза, с которым не оберешься хлопот. Полусказочная слава одиннадцатого сына Морлы превращала недостатки и странности раба Керхе в бесчисленные доказательства избранности Вальзира, сына Тьярнфи. Что с того, что на первый взгляд он кажется хилым и малосильным? Вальзир просто сохраняет силы для великого подвига. Сколько героев, прославленных в песнях, в юности были ленивыми, неуклюжими и даже увечными…

Эадан скучал в Карна Руда-Моддур. Возможно, окажись он среди более дружелюбных людей, его бы отвлекли (и развлекли) другие занятия — и у него бы не нашлось времени подолгу размышлять о чудесном явлении одиннадцатого сына Морлы. Но в усадьбе Эорамайнов время было густым и тягучим, как древесная смола — Эадан чувствовал, что увязает в нем, будто мошка. Здесь обитало так много изгнанников, что никому не было дела до еще одного. Приняв от Эадана подарки, карнрогги Руда-Моддур больше не призывали его к себе — для них он был всего лишь еще одним нахлебником. В первые дни Эадан еще не терял надежды и ошивался около их спальных ниш, но те обращали на него внимания не больше, чем на других гостей. Гунвар Эорамайн велел кормить его и, похоже, полагал, что этого достаточно. Когда-нибудь, если Эорамайнам это понадобится, старый хитрец выудит Эадана из скопища других изгнанников, а до той поры пускай тот варится в общем котле. Случалось, что Данда перекидывался с Эаданом парой слов, но Эадан не обманывался — в приветливости младшего карнрогга не было особого благорасположения. Он говорил бы точно так же, если бы на месте Эадана оказался кто-нибудь другой. Эадану были не по душе его новые хозяева. Невольно он сравнивал их с Морлой и его сыновьями и находил, что моддурские господа не идут ни в какое сравнение с гуорхайльскими. Что можно сказать о знатном эсе, который держит гостей впроголодь? Хотя Данда, насколько Эадан мог судить, неплохой малый — быть может, Эадан поладил бы с ним, если б не его дядюшка Гунвар, ревниво охраняющий своего бесценного племянника. Эадан замечал, что Данда, разговорившись с кем-нибудь из гостей или элайров, вдруг умолкал на полуслове, стоило появиться его старшему родичу.

У Гунвара Эорамайна не было сыновей. Всю свою жизнь он души не чаял в своем жестоком и властном старшем брате Райнариге, а когда у того родился Данда, долгожданный сын после нескольких дочек, Гунвар радовался так, словно это не Райнариг, а он сам наконец дождался наследника. В угоду своему брату он женился на соблазненной Райнаригом женщине, Сигри, прозванной Вдовой — Райнариг убил ее мужа и забрал ее в свой дом. Ее братья, богатые фольдхеры, собрали вокруг себя немалое число людей из западных земель Руда-Моддур, где и без того нередко вспыхивали мятежи, и с оружием в руках двинулись на карнроггскую усадьбу. Хитроумный Гунвар пообещал жениться на Сигри и этим успокоил ее разгневанных родичей, но нанес большой урон своему герроду, женившись на опозоренной женщине и взяв на себя заботы о ее дочерях от первого мужа. Гунвара до сих пор попрекали этим, хотя жену свою он давно уж схоронил, а падчериц повыдавал замуж в другие карна, слабые или попросту дальние — тамошние знатные эсы частенько не знали, что берут за себя дочерей фольдхера, а не могущественного моддурского карнрогга. Впрочем, Гунвар и сам называл их не иначе как «милыми дочерьми» и никогда не поминал первого мужа Сигри Вдовы. Он не отказывал падчерицам, если те, овдовев, желали возвратиться в дом отчима, но не испытывал к ним особой привязанности — все силы своего сердца он обращал на единственного племянника. В Карна Руда-Моддур издавна было в обычае править вдвоем — отец и старший сын, братья, дядя и племянник; потрясенные стародавними годами голодного и кровавого безвластия, моддурцы порешили не допускать больше споров за карнроггское кресло. Со временем люди Руда-Моддур привыкли к такому правлению, и ссоры между двумя соправителями случались нечасто, но даже самые дряхлые старцы не помнили, чтобы меж двумя карнроггами царило такое согласие, какое царило меж Гунваром Эорамайном и его племянником.

Данда, сын Райнарига, не унаследовал ни твердости отца, ни хитрости дяди; он пошел нравом в мать и был незлопамятным, слабовольным и несколько мягкотелым. С ранних лет он прикипел к своему дядюшке — отец, карнрогг Райнариг, всегда был суров с сыном, а Гунвар не мог надышаться на долгожданного племянника. Несчастная Сигри так и не родила ему детей, но Гунвар не печалился об этом — ведь у него уже был Данда. Младший моддурский правитель не мог похвастаться остротою ума, большой силой или ловкостью; с детства он был полноват, хотя и не слишком, а его пухлое мучнисто-белое лицо с мягкими и как будто смазанными чертами наводило на мысли об опарышах. Но в Карна Руда-Моддур любили Данду за его незлобивость, приветливое обхождение и спокойный нрав. Всё зло и притеснения, которые неизбежно приходилось творить любому карнроггу, пусть даже и самому добросердечному, взял на себя Гунвар Эорамайн, и людям нравилось, что они могут любить другого своего повелителя, не омрачая эту любовь воспоминаниями о своих невзгодах.

Данда обладал слабым, но приятным голосом и помнил много песен. Иногда он пел для своих домочадцев, и это, пожалуй, было единственным развлечением для скучающих в пору Дунн Скарйады гостей. В четырех карна, когда-то объединенных под рукою роггайна Райнара Красноволосого, пели схожие песни — особенно в домах знати, что была, в основном, моддурского корня и вела свой род от сподвижников роггайна Райнара. Песни, которыми Данда развлекал своих людей, Эадан помнил еще по Гуорхайлю — тем приятнее ему было слушать, узнавая привычные обороты и мотивы. Данда знал множество песен о своем великом предке-роггайне: он пел о его ранних подвигах, совершенных еще в юности, о его злосчастном поединке с родным отцом, о славной битве за Карна Гуорхайль и о сватовстве к прекрасной Элейфгун, дочери вилтенайрского элайра Тоонеса Ловкача, или Тоонеса Хада, которого роггайн Райнар после возвел на карнроггское возвышение Карна Вилтенайр. В доме моддурских карнроггов чаще пели о втором сыне роггайна, его наследнике и любимце Эсрогге. Райнар так и называл этого своего сына — Эорамайн, что значит «мой любимец», и потому все потомки Эсрогга носят прозвание Эорамайнов. Эсрогг родился от любимой жены роггайна Райнара, красавицы Элейфгун — говорят, красота этой женщины была столь необычайна, что Райнар Красноволосый, едва взглянув на нее, вмиг позабыл жену свою Утте, мать своего первенца Аостейна. Он женился на Элейфгун, даже не объявив о разводе с Утте, и через это дом Райнара Красноволосого претерпел бесчисленные беды и распри между сыновьями роггайна. После смерти Райнара его обширное владение вновь распалось на четыре карна, потому что сын его от Утте, Аостейн Живчик, не пожелал целовать меч своему единокровному брату Эсроггу. Эадан, выросший в Гуорхайле, вслед за своими хозяевами-потомками Аостейна Морлы считал, что именно этому, старшему, сыну роггайна должно было унаследовать отцовский меч и отцовскую власть. Ибо когда роггайн Райнар взял в жены Элейфгун, он еще не освободился от первой жены Утте — выходит, сыновья Райнара, рожденные от Элейфгун, не более чем нагулыши и не вправе посягать на наследство отца, даже если тот еще при жизни объявил одного из них своим наследником. Эорамайны же несказанно гордились своим предком-наследником роггайна. Должно быть, от века не было в Руда-Моддур такого карнрогга, который хоть раз не помечтал бы о том, чтобы вновь объединить четыре карна роггайна Райнара под своей властью.

У Данды Эорамайна было слабое горло — его не хватало на большие, многочастные, «карнроггские», как их называли эсы, песни, вроде великой песни о роггайне Райнаре — запевая ее вечером, певцы, поющие на празднествах, заканчивают ее лишь на рассвете. Недолго потешив домочадцев, Данда умолкал, и дядюшка Гунвар поил его горячим пивом, а их люди разбредались по своим углам. Эадан не знал, чем заняться. Он постоянно испытывал легкий голод; время от одной кормежки до другой тянулось невыносимо медленно. Эадан лежал, положив под голову священную вещь хризов, позевывал, чесался, ловил на себе блох и размышлял над тем, что выпало на его долю. Когда он начинал думать о своей судьбе, Эадана охватывало радостное и взволнованное предвкушение. Трудно поспорить, что с того дня, как бесчестный карнрогг Морла изгнал его из Карна Гуорхайль, его жизнь превратилась вовсе не в череду лишений, как он со страхом ожидал, а, напротив, в череду удач и чудесных совпадений. Эадан чувствовал себя обласканным богами. Он лежал на вонючей гнилой соломе, в животе бурчало от голода, его окружали угрюмые, враждебные люди, готовые обворовать его в любой момент, стоит Эадану только отвлечься. И в то же время за неприветливыми незнакомыми лицами, за тощими телами собак, за жидкой похлебкой, за скудостью и обветшалостью усадьбы Эорамайнов перед Эаданом вставали, словно стены бражного зала Орнара в видении воина, все те чудеса, что уже случились с ним или еще должны были произойти. Он словно очутился в старинной сказке, преобразился в героя песни: изгнание, спасение из вотчины Ддава — болота Мундейре, невероятная находка — сокровища роггайна Райнара и меч Ниффеля-балайра в придачу… И другая, наверное, еще более удивительная находка, на которую Эадан поначалу не обратил внимания — могильный житель, оказавшийся хризом, хризский раб, оказавшийся легендарным одиннадцатым сыном Морлы.

Эадан взглядывал на него — и уже не видел жалкого раба Керхе. Люди Карна Гуорхайль, уповая на возвращение и заступничество Вальзира, сына Тьярнфи, будто забывали, что тот вовсе не могучий муж, славный герой Трефуйлнгида, а полухриз. Так и Эадан, разглядывая Вальзира, больше не замечал в нем хризской утонченности, «хлипкости», как прежде с презрением думал про себя Эадан. Чем больше Эадан смотрел на него, тем больше подмечал сходства с Морлингами: маленький загнутый нос, точно клюв ястреба, тонкие губы, узкие плечи и небольшой рост; даже веснушки, пусть их и не так много, как у Тьярнфи Морлы. Теперь Эадан, казалось ему, понимал, что творится с Вальзиром — не хризские причуды, а поистине Морловский нрав движет им, потомком Аостейна Отцеубийцы, прозванного Живчиком (то есть, Морлой) за вспыльчивость и неудержимость. Когда-то Аостейн выступил против своего отца-роггайна и умертвил его — надо ли сомневаться, что у Вальзира достанет силы и злобы повторить деяние своего предка? Вот какую стезю проложили ему боги… Глядя на Вальзира, Эадан улыбался с почти детским восторгом. Он столько слышал об одиннадцатом сыне Морлы, спасенном богами для великого подвига, — и вот он, в плоти и крови, лежит рядом с Эаданом и, как настоящий Морлинг, свирепеет от его любопытного взгляда. Одиннадцатый сын Морлы, несчастливое число, число судьбы. Человека, рожденного одиннадцатым, Рогатые Повелители испытывают на прочность — и если тот выдержит испытания и не отречется от своей стези, его ждет великая слава — слава, что не померкнет, даже когда ляжет в холодную землю правнук его правнука. И Эадану казалось исполненным глубокого тайного значения то, что он повстречал Вальзира, одиннадцатого сына Тьярнфи, в колдовскую пору Дунн Скарйады, когда боги и духи предков ходят по земле и вмешиваются в судьбы живых. Недаром их встреча произошла в могильном холме роггайна Райнара Красноволосого. Знаки, знаки повсюду — предзнаменования, сулящие Эадану нечто настолько огромное, необозримое, пока еще непостижимое его молодым разумом, что у Эадана захватывало дух от одной мысли об этом.

— Я сразу понял, кто ты, — говорил он Вальзиру — теперь Эадан и в самом деле в это верил. — Я узнал в тебе высокородного эса, как только увидел. Вот почему я не убил тебя тогда, на Мундейре, и взял тебя с собою. Хоть ты и назвался моим рабом, я сам прислуживал тебе, ибо боги открыли мне, кому я служу.

В душе Эадана воцарилась спокойная, светлая радость. Он без труда убедил себя, что с самого начала знал, что Керхе — вовсе не раб, а избранник Рогатых. Больше не было нужды забивать презрением нежность, что он испытывал при одном взгляде на худые руки, судорожно сжимающие золотое Око Господне, на сутулые плечи, на мелкие, точно у маленького хищного зверька, зубы под бледными губами. Теперь Эадан мог смотреть на Вальзира сколько хочется и не отводить глаз в смущении, если тот перехватывал его взгляд — и он смотрел вдоволь, трогал тонкую кожу, под которой виднелись голубоватые венки, брал за руку, дивясь, насколько рука Вальзира меньше его, Эадана, большой шершавой ладони. Он словно расчистил завал, преграждающий путь реке, и с удовлетворением убедился, что она течет по верному руслу, становясь широкой и полноводной — ей больше не приходилось пробираться тоненькими робкими ручейками. Пусть другие недоуменно посматривают на него и даже тайком потешаются над его привязанностью к хризскому рабу — сам-то Эадан знает правду, и правду знают мудрые боги — и, верно, еще большей будет их награда, если Эадан пронесет свою верность через насмешки и осуждение неразумных людей.

— Однажды ты возвратишься в Карна Гуорхайль победителем, — твердил он Вальзиру, отыскивая вшей у него в волосах. — Люди с радостными кличами выйдут тебе навстречу. Ты войдешь в Ангкеим, свой бражный зал, поднимешься на карнроггское возвышение и, высоко подняв меч Гуорхайль, провозгласишь, что отныне меч твоих предков крепко стиснут в твоей руке. А я буду стоять рядом с тобой, твой первый элайр, и первым поцелую тебе меч в знак вечной преданности, дабы разделить с тобою твою беспримерную удачу…

Он повторял это на разные лады так часто, что даже когда Эадан молчал или болтал о чем-нибудь другом, Валезириан уже заранее с тоской ждал, что его хадар вот-вот снова заведет разговор о его триумфальном возвращении в Карна Гуорхайль. Он знал, что хадарский юноша, наивный и жизнерадостный, как молодой зверь, всего лишь предается мечтам — вряд ли он всерьез надеется, что Валезириан со дня на день отправится завоевывать земли Морлы. Но при первых же словах Эадана о людях Гуорхайля, с нетерпением ждущих своего избавителя, сердце Валезириана сжимал тоскливый страх — словно ему предстояло сделать что-то неприятное, и он трусит и оттягивает до последнего. Он и сам не мог понять, отчего безобидные мечтания Эадана так его беспокоят, пока однажды не осознал, что болтовня хадара о Гуорхайле напоминает ему полные страстного воодушевления слова матери о белом граде Тирванионе. «Однажды, — говорила ему мать, исступленно прижимая голову Валезириана к своей иссушенной постами и терзаниями груди, — мы с тобою вернемся домой. Мой отец, наместник Валезий Камламетен, встретит нас с великой радостью. Мы станем жить в прекрасном белокаменном доме, где я родилась, среди фонтанов и роз, под защитой высоких городских стен, и ты забудешь оставленную Богом Негидию как дурной сон…»

Валезириана потрясло это открытие. Он гневно оборвал себя — кощунством показалось ему сравнивать свою возвышенную, благочестивую мать с каким-то грязным хадаром. Как-то раз Эадан попросил научить его молиться хризскому богу — тогда Валезириана объяло такое же негодование: пусть он и знал, что негидийцы на юге давно уже обратились в истинную веру и возносят хвалы милосердному Господу в церквях, как то делают люди по всей империи, всё же Валезириану претила мысль, что Эадан будет складывать руки в молитве и произносить священные слова своими нечистыми хадарскими устами. Едва Эадан вновь возвращался к своим мечтам о воцарении Валезириана в Гуорхайле, как в памяти Валезириана начинал звучать голос матери, и они — хадар и знатная эреанка Исилькратис — словно бы говорили одновременно, безжалостно заставляя Валезириана пробудиться ото сна, встать, встать сейчас же, сбросить с себя столь милое его сердцу оцепенение и преодолевать, преодолевать, преодолевать, пока он не достигнет цели, что всегда казалась ему призрачной, недостижимой и бесполезной…

— Хватит! — вдруг вскрикнул он, не замечая, что говорит на родном эрейском, а не на языке негидийцев. — Я не хочу в Гуорхайль! Не хочу в Тирванион! Я хочу лишь… хочу, чтобы всё оставалось как есть… и чтобы вы оставили меня в покое, — закончил он еле слышно — и согнулся, скорчился, закрыв лицо руками. Должно быть, его душевные силы еще не восстановились после болезни — Валезириан почувствовал, как к горлу подкатили слезы.

Эадан хотел его утешить, но побоялся к нему приближаться — кто знает, что на уме у этого потомка балайров.

— Не пойму, чем опять прогневил тебя, высокородный Вальзир, — сказал он с огорчением.

Он предположил, что одиннадцатый Тьярнфинг так разъярился из-за того, что Эадан набивался ему в первые элайры. Это и вправду было несколько самонадеянно — объявлять себя первым элайром, еще не показав себя в настоящем сражении. Эадан с обычной своей легкостью признал, что оплошал. Он решил не заикаться о своих планах, пока Вальзир сам о них не заговорит или пока не представится подходящий случай. Боги, что вели теперь Эадана по стезе Вальзировой удачи, наверняка не оставят его и впредь. Он стал замечать, что Вальзира раздражают его речи, и из благоразумия старался помалкивать, хотя и думал иногда с обидой, что тот несправедлив к нему. Страшно представить, как Вальзир обойдется со своими врагами, если даже с преданным другом он держится так, словно прозревает в нем вероломство!

Со скуки Эадан слонялся по дому, слушая разговоры, и всего за пару дней успел понабраться моддурских сплетен, которые после пересказывал Вальзиру, чтобы его позабавить — правда, это у него не шибко хорошо получалось. Одна из дочерей карнрогга Гунвара, проходя через зал, улыбнулась Эадану — весьма многообещающе. Эадан побоялся ей ответить — он чувствовал, что положение его непрочно и опасался разгневать хозяев. Впрочем, женщина была нехороша, и Эадан скоро забыл о ней. Еще в последнее время он начал замечать, что двое высоких светловолосых мужчин — Эадан уже знал, что это изгнанные из родного карна сыновья Ингрима Датзинге — все чаще останавливаются у спальной ниши Гунвара Эорамайна и о чем-то спорят с ним вполголоса. Улучив момент, когда никто не глядел на него, Эадан остановился послушать, о чем они говорят. Спустя короткое время один из Датзинге — кажется, старший, Ингвейр — заметил его и грубо велел ему убираться. Эадан убрался — он побаивался сыновей Ингрима, которые слыли большими буянами и имели обыкновение набрасываться на противника вдвоем. Но он успел услышать, что Ингвейр и Ингье недовольны тем, что Гунвар Эорамайн, давным-давно обещавший им свою помощь в возвращении отнятого Ангрродом Морлой карна, всё тянет и, по всему видно, совсем не торопится идти войной на Карна Тидд. Хитрый Гунвар отвечал уклончиво. Еще не время… Необходимо хорошенько обдумать каждый шаг, прежде чем браться за столь рискованную затею. Не забыли ли сыновья доблестного Ингрима, что за спиной у Ангррода стоит его отец, бесчестный и коварный Тьярнфи Морла? Ингвейр и Ингье еще слишком молоды, чтобы понять, как важно не бросаться в воду с разбегу, а тщательно исследовать дно. Пускай доверятся ему, старику Гунвару, немало повидавшему на своем веку… Сыновья Ингрима отошли мрачные и обозленные.

В доме Эорамайнов вовсю шли разговоры о том, чтобы отправиться на Север к Тагрнбоде — предупредить ее о весеннем походе Тьярнфи Морлы и Хендрекки Моргерехта на ее карна. Гунвар не верил, что Морла сказал правду о задуманном походе — верней всего, весной он двинется вовсе не на север, а на восток, отвоевывать у Вульфсти Хада Карна Вилтенайр. И все-таки никогда не помешает настроить Баэфскую Медведицу против Морлы и уверить ее в дружбе Дома Эорамайнов. Никому из элайров и гостей Эорамайнов не хотелось идти в Карна Баэф, прямиков в лапы северян, давних врагов Руда-Моддур — сейчас вражда поутихла, но баэфцы, эти полугурсы, очень воинственны и не жалуют незваных гостей. Одним богам ведомо, что может взбрести в их косматые черные головы. Кроме того, на дворе Дунн Скарйада, когда ни один хороший сын Орнара не чувствует себя в безопасности даже в собственном доме, — кто в своем уме отправится в пору колдовства и разгула нечисти в Карна Баэф, логово ведьм? Люди лишь пережевывали байки о Севере, даже и не думая собираться в дорогу, и придумывали разнообразные отговорки, чтобы остаться в усадьбе. Гунвар не торопил их — похоже, он и сам сомневался, стоит ли сейчас отправлять своих людей к Тагрнбоде.

Эадан же начал подумывать, не вызваться ли ему ехать на Север. Он прожил в доме Эорамайнов достаточно времени, чтобы убедиться, что здесь ему нечего надеяться на почет и богатство. Эорамайны не гнали его, как не гнали любого, кто приходил под их защиту, но и обласкивать его, судя по всему, не собирались. Все помыслы Гунвара были заняты Дандой, а Данда не отлипал от Гунвара, и другие знатные эсы мало их заботили. Быть может, если бы Эадан сопровождал карнроггов в военном походе, он сумел бы добиться большего, но в затишье Дунн Скарйады ему было не в чем себя проявить. Он слышал, будто там, на Севере, в Карна Баэф, можно запросто возвыситься, если придешься по нраву его своевольной правительнице. Слухи эти больше походили на былички — вроде тех, что старухи рассказывают о проделках северных ведьм — и Эадан подозревал, что в них не верят даже те, кто их пересказывает. Но ему надоело сидеть сложа руки. Усадьба Эорамайнов казалась ему болотом, которое затягивало его всё глубже. Он запаршивел, исхудал на скудном Эорамайновом корму, всё тело чесалось от вшей и блох, а одежда и волосы провоняли гнилью. Он чувствовал, как медленно, но верно становится похожим на этих унылых, озлобленных, словно выпавших из жизни оборванцев. Простолюдин, фольдхер или элайр — уже не разберешь: их всех без разбору подгребает под себя и раздавливает, делая одинаковыми, мрачный, темный, загаженный дом моддурских карнроггов. Иногда Эадану казалось, что отсюда нет возврата. Он видел тех, кто прожил здесь уже несколько зим — всё живое будто вымылось из них здешней пустой похлебкой. Все их желания сводились к тому, чтобы стянуть что-нибудь у другого или первым пробиться к котлу. Эадану мнилось, что если он и Вальзир пробудут здесь еще немного, то и они станут такими же… Содрогнувшись от этой мысли, Эадан подошел к карнроггу Гунвару и сказал, что согласен ехать на Север, если ему дадут лошадь, сбрую и припасы в дорогу.

Гунвар, как обычно, полулежал в постели; рядом примостился Данда, а напротив сидел на корточках какой-то человек, которого Эадан прежде не видел в усадьбе. Эадан даже не посмотрел на незнакомца — очередной изгнанник, ничего примечательного; но Гунвар, указав на него, проговорил:

— Знатный эс перед тобою — Бьяррен Валь-Кинлад, фольдхер из Карна Тидд. Ниффель-балайр, этот плевок богов, обитатель сумерек, учинил большое злодейство над его домочадцами. Единственного сына-наследника, жену, достойную хозяйку ключей, и красавицу-дочь фольдхера Бьяррена растерзал проклятый жених Безглазой Женщины. Высокочтимый Бьяррен бежал ко мне в поисках заступничества, ибо не дождаться ему защиты от его повелителя, дурного карнрогга Ангррода Морлы, который не смеет возвысить голос против старшего брата. Не в силах взирать на такую несправедливость, противную богам и положенному ими Закону, я созываю роггарим. А ты, Эдин, — Гунвар опять забыл его имя, — позовешь владычицу Карна Баэф на собрание высокородных.

Теперь уж Гунвар Эорамайн принялся поторапливать своих людей. Маленькие глаза его сверкали решимостью и каким-то злым весельем; он расхаживал по дому и в нетерпении потирал сухие руки. Когда угасли дневные сумерки, вместе с обычным варевом вынесли пиво — карнрогг Гунвар расщедрился, чтобы приободрить людей перед трудной, опасной дорогой. Он усадил подле себя тех, кого ему удалось убедить (или заставить) отправиться на Север, и весь вечер поил их пивом, самолично поднося им чаши — казалось, Гунвар опасался, что люди откажутся от этой затеи, если протрезвеют. Эадан сидел среди них. Он был голоден, и оттого быстро опьянел — то ли от пива, то ли от непривычного карнроггского внимания. Гунвар нахваливал его смелость, называя «юным Вальдром», хотя Вальдр Гра-Норн был героем Вилтенайра, а не Гуорхайля — должно быть, Гунвара сбили с толку льняные, а не желтоватые, как у коренных гуорхайльцев, волосы Эадана. Его будущие спутники храбрились и рассказывали друг другу сплетни о баэфских женщинах — мол, если им глянется какой-нибудь парень, они без промедления задирают подол, а мужья им и слова сказать не смеют, потому как замужние баэфки вольны знаться с кем пожелают.

— Завалить-то северную бабу не труд, — сказал Гунвар Эорамайн, улыбаясь глазами. — Куда труднее отличить ее от мужика.

— А что ж ты, высокородный Гунвар, в молодости сватался к Баэфской Медведице, если северные бабы так уж страшны? — выкрикнул кто-то из захмелевших элайров.

— Видать, околдовала меня проклятая гурсиха, — усмехнулся, обнажая клыки, Гунвар. Он все еще был в обиде на Тагрнбоду за ее отказ.

Данда хрюкнул в чашу.

— Хорошо, что ты не женился на ней, дядюшка, — сказал он. — А то пришлось бы тебе, подобно баэфским мужам, терпеть на своем ложе других мужчин.

Люди рассмеялись, но Эадан заметил, как некоторые из элайров многозначительно переглянулись: уж Гунвару-то не привыкать к другим мужчинам на брачном ложе. Злые языки болтали, что даже в свадебные ночи с его женой Сигри тешился не он, а его брат Райнариг.

Эадан поднялся и, учтиво поблагодарив карнроггов за угощение, нетвердыми шагами отправился назад к Вальзиру. Голова у Эадана кружилась, а по всему телу разливалось приятное тепло. Прежде он не боялся пить, но теперь, когда он хранил тайну, великую тайну, Эадан не хотел проболтаться под хмелем. Он плюхнулся рядом с Вальзиром — одиннадцатый сын Морлы не то дремал, не то, по своему обыкновению, хранил раздраженное молчание, отвернувшись к стене. Эадан подумал, что следовало принести чашу и для него, как полагалось преданному другу, — хотя гордый Вальзир едва ли притронулся бы к этому горькому прокисшему пойлу.

Эадана клонило в сон, глаза слипались. Улегшись на боку, он смотрел на расшумевшихся людей. Пива не хватило на то, чтобы домочадцы Эорамайнов напились по-настоящему, но все они давно уже не ели досыта и оттого теперь были навеселе. Они подступили к Данде, уговаривая его спеть, и тот запел моддурскую песню о дальней дороге и бесстрашных воинах, идущих навстречу своей славе. Слушатели подпевали ему нестройным хором. Засыпая, Эадан сказал себе, что поход на Север не так уж плох — его воодушевила песня Данды, и в затопляемом дремотой сознании Эадана закружились картины чудесного будущего, что ждет его в краю гурсов и ведьм. Сквозь сон он услышал, что Данда закончил песню, и люди благодарят его громкими криками одобрения. Гунвар Эорамайн поднялся, заключил его в объятия и сказал растроганно:

— Ты достоин услаждать слух самих Рогатых Повелителей в бражном зале Орнара, возлюбленный мой племянник! Воистину, мед источают твои уста!

Приоткрыв глаза, Эадан увидел, как Гунвар целует младшего родича в губы — а потом веки Эадана потяжелели, и он погрузился в сон.

Ночью ему понадобилось на двор. Ему снилось, будто он бредет по баэфскому лесу — во сне Эадана лес отчего-то был черный, с черными елями, черной землей, черными стволами поваленных непогодой деревьев, и отовсюду на чужака пялились уродливые мохнатые домочадцы Ку-Круха. Как только Эадан останавливался отлить, нечисть с пронзительным визгом, ревом и хохотом выскакивала из-за деревьев и гнала пришлого прочь, раздирая ему одежду своими маленькими когтистыми ручонками. Измаявшись, Эадан проснулся — и, услышав многоголосный храп спящих, с облегчением подумал, как все-таки славно, что его окружают живые люди. Усадьба Эорамайнов неожиданно стала мила его сердцу. Он приподнялся было, чтобы одеться и выйти из дому по малой нужде, как вдруг ощутил, что нечто лежит у него на груди. Опустив руку, Эадан почувствовал под пальцами жиденькие волосы Вальзира.

Эадан замер, изумленный. Вальзир и вправду положил голову ему на грудь и спал, закинув на Эадана левую руку — Эадан чувствовал его холодную влажную ладонь. Он и прежде замечал, что Вальзир едва заметно касается его, когда думает, что Эадан спит, — или просто смотрит ему в лицо пугающе пристально. Но если Эадан сам тянулся к нему или пытался обнять в ответ, Вальзир отталкивал его, и на бледном исхудавшем лице полухриза появлялось странное выражение — одновременно страх, возмущение и неприязнь.

Коротко, чтобы не разбудить Вальзира, Эадан вздохнул. Ему нестерпимо хотелось на двор, но он боялся даже пошевелиться. Вальзир был такой легкий, почти невесомый, обманчиво хрупкий и расслабленный во сне… Казалось, он даже стал меньше, как Младшие, которые в лесу среди вековых деревьев превращаются в великанов, а скрываясь от чужих глаз становятся не больше мыши. Эадан осторожно погладил Вальзира по волосам. Под ними прощупывался хрупкий череп. Вальзир, не просыпаясь, прерывисто вздохнул и крепче сжал запястье Эадана. «Хотел бы я знать, что творится в голове у этого любимца Ддава…» — подумал тот. С сожалением он высвободился и, пошатываясь со сна, поковылял к двери, накидывая на ходу полушубок. Он все еще ощущал на своем запястье тонкие пальцы Вальзира.


	22. Chapter 22

Все уже было готово для пути в Карна Баэф, когда с севера подул ветер — тот свирепый ледяной ветер, что эсы называют гурсьим свистом. Разыгралась метель. Ее яростный голос завывал за крепкими стенами эсских жилищ, будто сама Тааль подняла из-под земли свое воинство и с грозной боевой песнью двинулась на живых. Прислушиваясь к несмолкающему вою снаружи, люди говорили, что это Старшие вновь восстали против Рогатых Повелителей. Скоро разгневанный Орнар вместе с доблестными сыновьями выйдет из своей небесной крепости-скаги и примется усмирять прежних хозяев Трефуйлнгида, что правили этой великой лесной землей задолго до того, как кузнец богов Тиадгар выковал в кузне Туандахейнена первого эса. И пока могучие боги бьются с Ку-Крухом, Ддавом и Тааль, смертным лучше не выходить из дому, чтобы не оглохнуть от громовых боевых кличей и не ослепнуть от сверкания Орнарова меча. В это страшное время, никем не встреченные, в Карна Руда-Моддур пришли северяне.

Они появились у ворот усадьбы Эорамайнов в завихрениях снежной бури, словно ее порождения — угрюмые великаны верхом на чудовищных северных лошадях. Лошади эти невозмутимо стояли в метели — приземистые, широкогрудые, толстоногие, с длинной густой шерстью. Казалось, даже роггайн гурсов был бы не в силах сдуть их с места. Когда ворота растворились и нежданные гости, проехав по заваленному снегом двору, спешились, они оставили лошадей прямо у входа в дом, и не подумав завести их в конюшню. Сильные и неприхотливые, как и всё, чему давал жизнь Север, баэфские лошади-канкооппе не боялись ни ветра, ни снега, ни гибельного холода.

Карнрогг Гунвар встречал гостей на пороге, кутаясь в старую, уже кое-где облезлую волчью шкуру — первое, что попалось под руку, — и сам казался таким же облезлым, заспанный, с неприбранными волосами и помятым со сна лицом, еще более бледным, чем обычно. Из-за приоткрытой створки спальной ниши с тревогой и любопытством выглядывал его племянник Данда.

— Высокородная Тагрнбода, — проговорил Гунвар, вглядевшись в суровые лица под низко надвинутыми шапками — косматый мех покрывала корка снега. — Воистину сами великие боги привели тебя в мой дом. Я уж было снарядил лучших моих воинов, дабы позвать тебя на роггарим, но гурсы разыгрались в своем каменном карна и Старшие взялись за ледяные хлысты…

Одна из фигур, такая же могучая и широкоплечая, как и остальные, стянула с головы хвостатую шапку — на пол посыпались комья снега.

— Знаю, всякое знаю, — произнесла она веско. — Приемный отец мой, северный дуновей, нашептал мне о том, что приключилось у вас на юге. Названые братья мои, филины и волчища, проведали, что ты кликнул роггарим. Я дочь ведуна Тельри Хегирика, братец Гунвар. От меня ничего не засокроется.

Гунвар испытующе взглянул в лицо Тагрнбоды, будто высеченное из скалы теми ветрами, о которых она говорила. Самопровозглашенная властительница Карна Баэф постарела за годы, что прошли с последней их встречи, но взгляд ее глаз был по-прежнему тверд, а на лице застыло все то же враждебно-самоуверенное выражение.

— Твоя ведовская мудрость поистине необычайна, — пробормотал Гунвар.

Неожиданное появление баэфцев у ворот его усадьбы и в самом деле наводило на мысли о каком-то мерзостном северном колдовстве, хотя Гунвар ни одного мгновения не верил в россказни Тагрнбоды об отце-ветре и братьях-волках. Сегодня Тагрнбода явилась с миром, но Гунвару совсем не нравилось, что баэфцы, как оказалось, способны пройти через его земли, скрываясь за метелью, и нежданно-негаданно нагрянуть к нему в дом. Моддурский карнрогг вмиг вообразил себе орды воинственных северян, возникающие из снежной бури и застающие врасплох его людей.

— Как же ты решилась отправиться в путь в столь страшную пору? — спросил Гунвар, усадив Тагрнбоду на почетное место и опустившись рядом. Ее молчаливые спутники сгрудились возле своей госпожи, недоверчиво поглядывая на моддурцев. Оружие они по обычаю оставили у двери, но их толстые, как бычья нога, руки и огромные, точно валуны, кулаки могли потягаться с любой палицей. Опасливо косясь на них, Гунвар Эорамайн продолжал: — Неосмотрительно пускаться в долгую дорогу, когда Трефуйлнгидом правит Дунн Скарйада, да еще и брать с собою такое малое число спутников. Если бы ты дождалась, пока стихнет гнев Старших, я бы с великой радостью выслал тебе моих отважных воинов, чтобы они защищали тебя и прислуживали в пути.

Тагрнбода взглянула на южного соседа сверху вниз, что было нетрудно при ее росте. Волосы ее украшала густая шерсть северных лошадей, отчего голова Тагрнбоды казалась еще больше; смешиваясь с ее черными жесткими волосами, эти бурые конские пряди неопрятно рассыпались по плечам, груди и спине.

— Ку-Крух мне сват, — заявила она. — Не мне заячиться от его гнева. Едва я заслыхала твой клич о роггариме, я собрала всех канкооппе, что бродили в Баэфе, посадила на них самых твердоверных своих элайров и подвинулась на юг. Я еду на роггарим с тобой, братец Гунвар. Я буду нюхать с тобой один дым, гултать с тобой одну брагу и не спускать с тебя глаз, пока мы не всядем во Вьятукерне.

Гунвар пожевал губами. Северный выговор Тагрнбоды утомлял его. Нелегко было разбираться в нагромождении чудн _ы_ х словечек, да и знакомые ему слова северяне тянули, коверкали и переделывали на свой лад так, что их было не узнать.

— Не спускать с меня глаз? — переспросил он. — Зачем тебе это, высокородная дочь Тельри?

Тагрнбода издала не то смешок, не то фырканье.

— Затем, что нет у меня тебе веры, братец, — сказала она. — Вы, южане, все на одну ногу почекаетесь. Запалил сушень, и что? Вонь одна, а тепла-то — пых.

Гунвар уставился на одну из своих падчериц — та привычными движениями скребла ножом стол. Лезвие то вспыхивало в свете очага, то гасло. Это завораживало. Гунвар моргнул и перевел взгляд на Тагрнбоду. «Что еще за сушень, бестолковая ты баба? — подумал он с раздражением. — Что значит «на одну ногу почекаетесь»? Спотыкаетесь, что ли? Тьфу, задуши тебя Старший…»

— Не понимаю, отчего ты не доверяешь мне, старшая сестра Тагрнбода, — произнес он осторожно. — Если роггарим осудит Ниффеля, это будет на руку и мне, и тебе. Вместе мы отнимем у Морлы его оружие, пошатнем его могущество. Ведомо ли тебе, как он потешался над тобою на своей свадьбе в Ангкеиме? Он и его новый родственничек Пучеглазый тягались друг с другом, кто больше забрызгает тебя грязью. Гурсихой называли тебя они, нагулянной дочерью твоего почтенного отца, дурной женой, не по праву завладевшей мечом Баэф…

Тагрнбода сжала когтистые пальцы на рукояти длинного двуручного меча, что лежал у нее на коленях.

— Пусть роггайн гурсов отымеет их обоих своей булавой Судавёр, меня не выгаживает их лай, — она плюнула на пол, и вслед за ней сплюнули ее зароптавшие спутники.

Гунвар отодвинул ногу от плевка.

— Достойный ответ, мудрая Тагрнбода. Но знаешь ли ты, о чем еще говорили эти хризолюбы? Они сговаривались идти войной на тебя, на твой Карна Баэф. Они задумали посадить в карнроггское кресло Морлова приемыша — твоего сына, Каддгара Гурсобойцу.

Лицо Тагрнбоды потемнело.

— Выкормыш Морлы не сын мне! Уж лучше б я отнесла его в лес, едва выродила! — произнесла она с бесконечной злобой. — Лучше б я отдала его Ку-Круху и Ддаву, чем отправила заложником в Карна Гуорхайль! Каддгар больше не Ондвунн, он — Морла, а Морле вовек не рубить мечом Баэф! — она хлопнула широкой ладонью по мечу.

— Об этом я и толкую, высокородная жена карнрогга, — подхватил Гунвар. — Встань на мою сторону, и вместе мы отнимем у Морлы его силу. Если весною, когда он и его пучеглазый тесть двинутся на Карна Баэф, впереди их войска будет идти балайр…

— Ты разохотился кончить Ниффеля Морлу на роггариме, братец Гунвар? — перебила его Тагрнбода. — И кому же достанет силенок поборочиться с балайром, даж то ежели роггарим и порешит сыграть ему свадьбу с Безглазой?

Гунвар улыбнулся, приподняв коротковатую верхнюю губу.

— Уверяю тебя, любезная Тагрнбода, — сказал он, лизнув обломанный клык, — скоро Безглазая Женщина сама явится за своим женихом.

Пока карнрогг Гунвар беседовал с гостьей, а женщины Эорамайнов убирали дом для положенного угощения, Эадан во все глаза глядел на чужаков. Впервые в жизни он увидел настоящих северян. Ему не верилось, что мужчины перед ним — те самые таинственные и ужасные жители Севера, о которых он наслушался страшных сказок и песен. Они и вправду были огромны и внушали ужас одним своим видом, угрюмые, заросшие буйными черными волосами, обвешанные оберегами — звериными когтями и клыками — и сами когтистые и клыкастые. У многих из них клыки были настолько велики, что находили на верхнюю или нижнюю губу, а под кустистыми бровями тускло взблескивали черные, как глотка Ддава, глаза; и весь их облик словно бы свидетельствовал о том, что не врут досужие толки — сыны Севера и в самом деле больше гурсы, чем эсы.

Они говорили мало, а то, что говорили, звучало странно и непонятно для уха Эадана. Больше всего его поражало, что северяне, обращаясь к своей хозяйке, называли ее «яростной» и «свирепой», словно она не женщина, а муж-воитель. Усевшись на почетное место, Тагрнбода широко раздвинула ноги и положила на колени меч необычайных размеров — должно быть, тот самый несокрушимый меч Баэф, что предок Ондвуннов, Снюфтгере Десять Медведей, добыл в походе на гурсов. Изумленный, Эадан разглядывал знаменитое оружие и большие руки Тагрнбоды, по-хозяйски лежащие на нем — неужто она способна поднять этот меч? Не у всякого мужчины хватит сил на это… А Тагрнбода, говорят, сражалась им с великанами-гурсами, когда ее муж, карнрогг Гройне Ондвунн, не сумел удержать его в руках, ослабев от ран.

Заглядевшись, Эадан не сразу услышал, что Гунвар Эорамайн подзывает его.

— Этот многообещающий юноша — Аоден из Карна Гуорхайль, — сказал карнрогг Гунвар, когда Эадан, приблизившись, низко поклонился и коснулся кончиками пальцев заплеванной соломы на полу. — Тьярнфи Морла, дурной властитель, не чтущий богов и древний Закон, вероломно объявил его вне закона в угоду своему тестю Хендрекке. Аоден бежал под мою защиту, зная, что Эорамайны всегда варят пиво для тех, кто претерпел несправедливость на родной земле. Исполненный благодарности за мое гостеприимство, он принес мне в дар добрый меч. Взгляни, высокородная Тагрнбода, — знакома ли тебе эта рукоять и этот клинок?

Тут только Эадан заметил свой меч, такой тонкий и жалкий рядом с мечом Баэф, словно Вальзир рядом с эсами. Став гостем Эорамайнов, Эадан, как полагалось, отдал меч хозяевам на хранение; но прижимистый Гунвар, похоже, задумал оставить себе дорогую вещь насовсем.

Тагрнбода прикрыла глаза и медленно провела руками по мечу, точно слепая — Эадану вспомнилась Атта Говорящая с богами.

— Меч Ниффеля-балайра, — произнесла она тягуче-напевно, как вещают колдуньи. — Исчез на исходе его жизни… и явился вновь на исходе не-жизни. Недобрый знак для Дома Морлы. Взрадостный знак для нас, — добавила Тагрнбода не открывая глаз — и вдруг, подавшись вперед, вперила в Эадана тяжелый взгляд. — Как ты добыл этот меч, мальчонка? Это вунпа, плохая вещь. Она губит своих хозяев.

Эадан суеверно отшатнулся от меча. А он-то жалел, что старый хитрец Гунвар обманом завладел его достоянием! Может, оно и к лучшему, что меч Ниффеля-балайра отныне будет служить не ему, Эадану, а этому остромордому лису, который держит гостей впроголодь и до сих пор не потрудился запомнить их имена.

— Я всего лишь неразумный юнец, недавно заплетший волосы, — сказал Эадан, скромно потупив взгляд. — Пусть высокородная госпожа простит меня, если я по глупости своей не сумею ответить ей как должно. Я не знаю, отчего ты принимаешь этот меч за оружие Ниффеля-балайра. Этот меч зовется Орнамёрни, Прыжок Орнара. Я получил его в наследство от моего славного отца, элайра Райнара Фин-Диада, а он добыл его в набеге на Карна Рохта, — соврал Эадан, опасаясь выдать тайну Вальзира.

Тагрнбода оглядела Эадана с головы до ног.

— От этого меча разит духом балайра, — она раздула широкие ноздри. — А от тебя, тараторка-южанин, несет кривдой. Но дело твое, — Тагрнбода оттолкнула от себя меч Ниффеля — он мягко упал на солому, и Тагрнбода поставила на него ногу в тяжелом меховом сапоге. — Мы покажем меч Тьярнфи Морле на роггариме. Пускай лиса зашушанится в своей норе!


	23. Chapter 23

Карнрогг Эорамайн с прищуром поглядел на Эадана. С того дня, как молодой изгнанник отдал ему свой меч, Гунвар частенько разглядывал загадочное оружие, размышляя, как оно попало в руки к сироте без богатства и знатной родни. Он сомневался, что это именно тот клинок, принадлежавший когда-то Ниффелю. Гунвар плохо помнил, каков из себя Ниффелев меч. За свою долгую жизнь он перевидал множество оружия, а меч Ниффеля Морлы, пусть и выкованный из хорошей стали, всё же не был особенно примечательным. Проклятый клинок стал знаменит уже после того, как напился крови собственного хозяина и бесследно исчез. Зато если Гунвар Эорамайн явит меч карнроггам на роггариме, ни у кого из них не возникнет и тени сомнения в том, что перед ними тот самый, овеянный мрачной славой, меч Ниффеля-балайра. Тут уж у всякого промелькнет мысль, что скоро придет конец ужасному балайру Дома Морлы. Ибо когда потерянное оружие возвращается к своему владельцу, это сулит ему верную гибель… Главное, не позволить Тьярнфи Морле взять меч в руки и рассмотреть его как следует.

А между тем северные гости расположились за столом. Презрительно взглянув на Эорамайново угощение, они с важностью вытащили горшочки с медвежьим салом и принялись разогревать его над огнем. От запаха сала спертый воздух карнроггского дома, казалось, стал еще гуще. Вечно голодные домочадцы Эорамайнов встрепенулись. Они жадно втягивали ноздрями запах сала и, сглатывая слюну, с завистью смотрели на северян. У Эадана тоже заурчало в животе. Ему подумалось, что его-то уж могли бы и пригласить за стол, раз благодаря ему в руки Гунвару Эорамайну попал меч Ниффеля. Да и сама высокородная владычица Тагрнбода, по всему видно, отнеслась к нему благосклонно… Взгляд Эадана, как и взгляды остальных людей, невольно приковался к баэфской снеди. Не отрываясь он следил за тем, как Тагрнбода и ее воины развернули узлы с припасами и, поставив перед собою горшки с горячим, растопленным до мягкости салом, начали зачерпывать его полосками вяленого мяса…

Гунвар Эорамайн остервенело вгрызался в жесткое мясо северных лошадей-канкооппе, чувствуя, как с каждым куском в нем растет раздражение. Он соскучился по медвежьему салу — моддурские охотники давненько не приносили своему карнроггу медведя, — но Гунвару пришлось не по нраву, что Тагрнбода и ее спутники пренебрегли его угощением и тем самым, выходит, нанесли ему оскорбление. Что это за гость, который отказывается вкусить пищу в доме своего хозяина?

— Осторожничаешься с канкоопхрюймом, братец Гунвар? — оскалилась Тагрнбода — она заметила, что ее сосед ест с неохотой. — Заячишься обломать об него зубы, как в преждехожие дни об моих баэфцев?

Данда, тихонько подсевший к дядюшке, замер, не донеся куска мяса до рта. Как смеет эта недостойная женщина, дурная жена, почитающая себя равной мужчинам, насмехаться над его старшим родичем?! Эта давняя байка, которую вечно поминали их воинственные северные соседи, огорчала доброго Данду. В Битве Побратимов карнрогг Гунвар схватился с элайром баэфского карнрогга Гройне Ондвунна, и этот элайр выбил у него из руки меч, но и сам лишился своего топора. Тогда Гунвар бросился на врага, разрывая плоть когтями и зубами — так эсы дрались врукопашную — и правый клык Гунвара обломился. С тех пор всякий раз, когда моддурцы ссорились с баэфцами и грозились разделаться с ними, как уже разделались в былые дни в Последней Войне Роггайна, баэфцы советовали им поостеречься — вон, мол, ваш карнрогг полез на людей Севера, да зубы обломал…

Данда с тревогой покосился на дядю. Ничто не изменилось в лице Гунвара, лишь его улыбка стала какой-то застывшей.

— Не беспокойся, высокочтимая дочь Тельри, — сказал он прикрыв глаза, чтобы Тагрнбода не заметила в них вспыхнувшей зеленой злости. — На этот раз не мне, а Братоубийце Морле придется обломать зубы об Карна Баэф.

— Так и станется! — воскликнула Тагрнбода, довольная. Она сняла с пояса кожаную флягу и протянула ее Гунвару — верней, ткнула ему флягой в грудь.

Гунвар сделал глоток и закашлялся. Утирая навернувшиеся слезы, он с ненавистью воззрился на Тагрнбоду, пытаясь понять по ее лицу, что она задумала на самом деле. Тагрнбода обсасывала полоску вяленого мяса, обмакнутую в медвежье сало, и ее широкие плоские губы и тяжелый подбородок жирно блестели. В красных отсветах очага ее лицо с резкими и грубыми чертами казалось еще более зловещим. Со взлохмаченными волосами, в нескольких рядах костяных бус и оберегов на шее, в наброшенной на плечи шкуре исполинского северного медведя, она выглядела настоящей ведьмой. Быть может, на то и был ее расчет… Но то, что внушало другим суеверный страх, не обманывало хитрого моддурского карнрогга. Он смотрел на Тагрнбоду и думал, кривя в усмешке тонкие губы: «Нет, неспроста ты убежала из Баэфа с горсткой людей, любезная сестрица Тагрнбода. И неспроста ты не вкушаешь пищу в моем доме — не желаешь, чтобы я исполнил долг гостеприимства. Ты можешь сколько угодно спесивиться и рассказывать сказки о свате Ку-Крухе и названых братьях волках, но тебе не обвести меня вокруг пальца. Ты боишься, Медведица, — боишься, потому что охотники уже идут с рогатинами к твоей берлоге…»

Метель всё ярилась за стенами карнроггского дома. Старые работники, вслушиваясь в страшный, то будто человеческий, то звериный, вой ветра, говорили, что это воинство мертвецов кричит от боли и ужаса, отступая под жестокими ударами Орнарова меча. Отдушину в потолке наполовину прикрыли заслонкой, и в доме стало трудно дышать от дыма, гари и вони — каждый вдох наполнял легкие черным зловонием. Люди перестали выходить на двор даже по большой нужде; невозможно было сделать и нескольких шагов, не угодив при этом ногой в нечистоты. Домочадцы Эорамайнов начали роптать — пока еще тихо, с опаской — и враждебно посматривали на северян. Им думалось, что метель — дело рук баэфских колдунов.

Однажды Тагрнбода поднялась и не сказав никому ни слова вышла в метель. Долго ее не было — лишь изредка ветер доносил обрывки ее низкого, однообразного и оттого жуткого пения; а когда она вернулась, то объявила, что метель вскорости утихнет.

— Я толковала с Ку-Крухом, — произнесла она так, словно беседовать с нечистью для нее обычное дело, — выпрошивала его затухать свой гнев. Ради моего отца, медвежьего родича Тельри Хегирика, Старший уважил мою поклонь.

Высокомерно оглядев притихших моддурцев, Тагрнбода величаво прошествовала к своему месту у очага и принялась стаивать снег с одежд; а люди Эорамайнов, пораженные невероятной колдовской силой Баэфской Медведицы, бросились шептаться друг с другом, испуганно оглядываясь на северную ведьму.

— Как по-твоему, дядюшка, Ку-Крух сдержит свое слово? — спросил Данда, когда они с Гунваром улеглись спать.

Старший карнрогг фыркнул — Данда улыбнулся, подумав, что дядюшка фыркает точь-в-точь как лиса, почуявшая собак.

— Россказни Медведицы хороши для рабов и наивных юнцов, еще не отпустивших юбку матери, — сказал Гунвар вполголоса — при всем своем презрении к Тагрнбоде он не хотел, чтобы та его услышала. — Но ты-то, мой милый племянник, не станешь им верить? Тагрнбода любит помянуть своего отца-ведуна, всякую нечисть и медведей, с которыми она будто бы на короткой ноге; а на деле она всего лишь дурная женщина, которую отцовская плеть не научила послушанию, а мужнина рука мало поколачивала — вот Тагрнбода и чудит, не зная предела своей воле, — Гунвар повернулся набок, устраиваясь поудобней. Он испытывал какое-то беспокойство — пока не боль, но предвестник боли; живот его вздулся. Гунвар сжал левую руку, призывая милосердного Виату. — Сдается мне, что-то неладно у нее в Баэфе, — проговорил он через некоторое время. — Видать, не один лишь Морла помнит о том, что в Гуорхайле обретается настоящий хозяин меча Ондвуннов. Каддгар Гурсобойца давно уж не дитя и, к тому же, добыл себе славу истинного героя Трефуйлнгида. Какой свободный эс не пожелает себе такого карнрогга?

Данда наморщил лоб, раздумывая над словами дядюшки.

— Так, значит, Тагрнбода хочет свалить Морлу, пока его воспитанник не свалил ее саму? — неуверенно предположил он — и вопросительно взглянул на дядю.

Тот, к облегчению Данды, улыбнулся ему с одобрением.

— Именно так, мой Данда. Славный мальчик, — Гунвар взялся за острый кончик Дандиного уха и погладил его двумя пальцами — так эсы ласкают своих младенцев. — Недаром Медведица поспешила к нам, как только прознала от своих соглядатаев о том, что я созываю роггарим на суд над Ниффелем-балайром. Да-да, мой дорогой племянник, от соглядатаев — не поверил же ты в ее байки о ветрах и филинах? — Гунвар вздохнул. Его немного мутило — наверно, из-за треклятого медвежьего сала. И зачем он только его ел? Знал же, что угощение этой старой ведьмы не пойдет ему впрок…

Данда обеспокоенно посмотрел на старшего родича — он уже научился замечать, когда тому недужится.

— Не захворал ли ты, дядюшка? Велеть рабам, чтобы они принесли тебе снега? — предложил он.

Гунвар покачал головой.

— Не тревожься, мой добрый Данда, — он вновь повернулся на спину и привычно притянул племянника к себе. Данда положил голову ему на плечо. — Верно, сглазила меня эта ведьма Тагрнбода, — пробормотал Гунвар, задремывая. Он запустил пальцы в распущенные волосы Данды и рассеянно перебирал их. — Черный глаз — дурной глаз, так говорят люди…


	24. Chapter 24

Карнроггская усадьба уже погрузилась в сон, когда гневный голос метели начал стихать — будто тысячи голодных, озлобленных зверей, воющих снаружи, охрипли от тоскливого многодневного воя. Валезириан проснулся, продрогнув на полу — похоже, во сне он скатился с низкой лежанки. Окоченевший, он все лежал, глядя невидящим взглядом в полумрак. Умирающий огонь в очаге мерцал, не давая тепла. Вокруг храпели хадары — сонная тишина дома будто раскачивалась и перекатывалась шумным дыханием спящих, их всхрапами, тихими стонами, неясным бормотанием. Валезириан закрыл уши руками. Их было слишком много — больше, чем он мог вынести — и все они шумели, шумели, шумели беспрестанно, даже когда спали. Валезириан устал от них. Устал от всего, что ему приходилось терпеть изо дня в день. Вся его душа дрожала, точно до предела натянутая тетива — стоит лишь дотронуться, и она со звоном разорвется. Эти люди, чужие, шумные, с громкими грубыми голосами и омерзительным запахом, были повсюду; они болтали, хохотали, ссорились, толкались у котла с тошнотворным варевом и постоянно шевелились, словно черви — и это их непрекращающееся движение мучило Валезириана. Куда бы он ни взглянул, он видел их, галдящих, беспокойных — их лица и члены сливались для него в один однообразный пульсирующий круговорот. И еще этот страшный гул снаружи — Валезириану чудилось, что алчущий крови демон бродит за стенами дома, поджидая жертву, и свирепеет, и рыдает, понимая, что не может добраться до своей добычи… Теперь же демон замолк, но тишина, пришедшая вслед за воем ветра, показалась Валезириану еще неприятнее. Ему представлялись безмолвные белые пространства, холодные и мертвые; во сне он брел через них, пошатываясь от усталости, а снег заметал его следы. Он оглядывался и не видел, откуда пришел… Это отчего-то пугало Валезириана больше всего. Он боялся, что тоже исчезнет, если хоть на миг остановится.

Сам того не замечая, он начал соскальзывать в сон. Разноголосый храп негидийцев влился в его беспокойные, путаные видения, превращаясь то в завывание снежной бури, то в рычание, то в предсмертный хрип. Изредка Валезириан пробуждался. В горле его стояли рыдания, он прерывисто дышал и вздрагивал, но не помнил, отчего плакал во сне — и в конце концов вновь засыпал, со страхом и обреченностью проваливаясь в новые кошмары. Как-то, проснувшись, он обнаружил себя лежащим на боку; колени он притянул к груди и обнял их руками — и, должно быть, пролежал так уже долго, потому что все тело его задеревенело в этой неудобной позе. Когда он попытался разогнуться, ноги свела судорога. Валезириан замер, с тихими стонами пережидая боль. Огонь в очаге еще горел; в его слабом дрожащем свете Валезириан видел спящего Эадана — бесформенный куль из тряпья и меха, увенчанный головой волка, из-под которой виднелся лишь кончик Эаданова носа.

Бледные губы Валезириана тронула улыбка. Сейчас его негидиец казался таким беспомощным… Он и был беспомощен — Валезириан без труда перерезал бы ему горло, если бы пожелал. Он представил, как проводит ножом по толстой белой шее Эадана, и тот начинает задыхаться, захлебываться кровью; ужас угасает в его зеленовато-серых глазах вместе с жизнью, и вот он уже снова неподвижен, хотя кожа еще тепла на ощупь. Валезириан вспомнил, как оглушил Эадана ударом по голове там, на болоте. Такой сильный и опасный, хадар охнул и обмяк от одного-единственного точного удара — это было столь удивительно и прекрасно, как те чудеса, что творили святые в хризских книгах матери. Валезириан не спешил добивать его — оттащив к месту, где обыкновенно разделывал мертвые тела, Валезириан замешкался, разглядывая свою добычу. Хадар не двигался, лишь его широко разрезанные ноздри трепетали от неровного дыхания. Резко очерченные губы были чуть приоткрыты, по каменному полу рассыпались светлые, блестящие в отсветах пламени волосы — словно сияющий нимб над головой мученика; а лицо, застывшее, но всё же живое, казалось красивым, умиротворенным и в то же время будто отмеченным печатью страдания.

Вызвав в памяти образ своего хадара, каким тот увиделся ему впервые, Валезириан почувствовал сожаление. Эадан был таким красивым и таким… безопасным тогда, без сознания, таким трогательным в своей уснувшей силе — куда лучше, чем теперь. О, если бы существовал способ сохранить его таким навсегда — не мертвым, но и не совсем живым; если бы существовал способ сделать такими всех! Валезириан на миг вообразил, будто все вокруг уснули навеки — лишь он один бодрствует, неслышно ступает средь неподвижных тел и вглядывается в спокойные лица, изредка касаясь их — бережно, чтобы не потревожить их сон.

Шорох заставил Валезириана очнуться от мечтаний. Огонь почти догорел, и Валезириан различил лишь большую черную тень, что двигалась в темноте. Наверное, кто-то из гостей или обитателей усадьбы встал, чтобы напиться воды из кадки или сходить по нужде; но Валезириана сковал липкий страх. Большая черная тень брела меж скамей и спящих людей. Валезириан, оцепенев, наблюдал за ее движением, и чем ближе она подходила, тем громадней и жутче она казалась — черная, косматая, с несоразмерно большой головой.

Чудовище прошло мимо Валезириана, протащив по его лицу полу своих одежд — Валезириан почувствовал прикосновение меха и жесткой кожи — и остановилось над Эаданом. Валезириан не отводил взгляда, боясь пошевелиться. Его не покидало ощущение, что он по-прежнему спит и видит странный, бессмысленный кошмар, какие нередко являлись ему в последние беспокойные дни, — тень нависла над Эаданом, расставила ноги и медленно опустилась на спящего, полностью закрыв его собою — будто поглотила без остатка. Эадан под ней дернулся, просыпаясь, — Валезириан услышал его удивленный возглас; но чудовище вновь навалилось на Эадана, и тот замолчал. Валезириан слышал его хриплое дыхание и тяжелое дыхание чудовища; он улавливал какие-то шорохи, скрипы, позвякивания… Громовой стук его собственного испуганного сердца заглушал все звуки. Он знал — так ясно, как бывает только во сне, — что у него на глазах творится что-то плохое. Он даже прикинул в уме, с какой стороны подкрасться к чудовищу и куда вонзить нож, который лежал прямо тут, под ним, холодя ему бок. Но вместо того, чтобы прийти на помощь своему хадару, Валезириан всё смотрел и смотрел, не в силах двинуться с места — смотрел, как чудовище душит Эадана.

Эадан хрипел и стонал, содрогаясь под терзающей его тварью, — Валезириан мысленно умолял его замолчать. А тот никак не замолкал, и его всхрипы, то короткие, то долгие, натужные, сливались с глухими рыками чудовища. Валезириану мнилось, что это никогда не прекратится. Он крепко закрыл глаза и до боли сжал пальцы на рукояти ножа, неосознанно повторяя про себя имена своих эрейских предков — имя за именем, сбиваясь и начиная сначала, силясь заглушить звуки, что проникали в его сознание снаружи. И наконец ему показалось, что внешний мир увял и съежился, отступил куда-то за грань его слуха, а вокруг лишь звенящая тишина и причудливые узоры из неподвижных тел, белых на белом же гладком камне. Валезириан шел меж них, и его фигура — крохотная точка на необъятном просторе — отражалась в белой земле и в белоснежном каменном небе.

И вдруг белый мир раскололся. Спящие открыли невидящие глаза и, разинув рты в безмолвном крике, вытянули руки, указывая Валезириану куда-то — а оттуда, неотвратимый и гремящий, несся мир живых. Белая земля задрожала, взбухла и разлетелась сверкающими осколками. Спящие взвились на ноги; они побежали, продолжая указывать на бурлящий поток, настигающий их, и один за другим взлетали к небу, по которому с треском ползли трещины. Валезириан закрыл лицо руками, защищаясь от надвигающейся на него жизни, — и в следующий миг могучий поток сбил его с ног, закрутил, понес, увлекая все дальше от его белоснежного мира.

Кто-то споткнулся о Валезириана — Валезириан ощутил резкую боль, а вслед за тем на него обрушилась негидийская брань. Он по-прежнему лежал, свернувшись, на боку, но Эадана рядом не было и лежанка, которую тот устроил перед сном, пропала. Валезириан отполз к стене. Мимо спешили возбужденные чем-то хадары — кто с оружием в руках, кто со свернутым вчетверо меховым плащом, кто со снегоступами, а кто с узлом снеди. Они перекликались, смеялись и переругивались; дверь хлопала, обдавая Валезириана необычайно чистым морозным воздухом. Снаружи доносилось ржание лошадей. Хадары входили в дом и снова выходили — повсюду на полу белели следы снега. Женщины, распаренные, раскрасневшиеся, сновали из стряпной и обратно; другие суетились у спальных ниш, вытаскивая из сундуков и обтряхивая лучшие хозяйские одежды. Сами господа со своими людьми сидели за столом, попивая горячее пиво. Они громко обсуждали что-то, размахивали руками; то и дело раздавался взрыв хохота. Приглядевшись, Валезириан увидел среди них Эадана — тот пил и смеялся вместе со всеми. Знатный негидиец с рыжими волосами и нездорово-серым лицом, здешний властитель, хлопал его по плечу.

— Ну, Эудюн, ну, стервец! — говорил он со смехом. — Полюбуйтесь-ка на него! Не успел заплести волосы, как уже завалил медведя… вернее, Медведицу!

Эадан отводил глаза и изображал смущение, как подобало держать себя юноше при старших эсах, чей геррод был куда больше его собственного; но душа его ликовала и полнилась гордостью. Подумать только — соблазнить саму Тагрнбоду, могущественную властительницу северных земель, о которой ходило столько пугающих и удивительных слухов! Эорамайны и их люди подшучивали над ним, тормошили и нахваливали, будто Эадан совершил деяние исключительной дерзости и отваги — и в конце концов он и сам уверовал в то, что сделал что-то необыкновенное. Еще недавно ни один из этих зрелых мужей не заговорил бы с ним — даже не повернул бы головы, — а теперь все они называют себя его друзьями, приглашают разделить с ними пищу и хлопают по спине и коленям; другие же, занятые приготовлениями к дороге, останавливаются, чтобы поглазеть на того, кто не побоялся схватиться с Медведицей.

— Ты не смотри, что сын Тагрнбоды уже вошел в совершенные лета, — наперебой говорили Эадану Эорамайновы элайры. — Северные бабы крепкие — сто зим живут, на одну по семь мужей приходится! Помяни мое слово, Медведица еще нарожает тебе медвежат…

— Тут уж ты не плошай — поезжай в Баэф и садись в карнроггское кресло, — продолжал Ингье Датзинге, потея и краснея от смеха. — И нас не забудь, не обойди своей милостью, когда наречешься карнроггом Севера!

Эадан понимал, что в лестных этих речах нет ни доли правды, но все равно пыжился, опьяненный непривычным вниманием. К щекам его прилила жаркая волна румянца. Он с легкостью забыл, как всё было на самом деле — попросту не вспоминал, наслаждаясь своей неожиданной славой, хотя тело его, помятое Тагрнбодой, болело, точно после драки, а в паху саднило. По правде сказать, он здорово перепугался тогда, проснувшись и обнаружив себя под кем-то тяжелым и сильным, в разы сильнее него. Тагрнбода зажала ему рот рукой — в нос Эадану ударил густой запах медвежьего сала и сушеных трав. На миг он решил, что баэфская ведьма надумала задушить его во славу своих темных богов. Тагрнбода молчала — Эадан слышал лишь ее шумное дыхание и видел над собою тлеющие багрянцем глаза. Со страху он даже не сразу сообразил, зачем это она его щупает. Рука у Тагрнбоды была горячая, заскорузлая — она бесцеремонно обхватила его член, и прикосновения ее, торопливые и грубые, казались скорее пыткой, чем лаской. Эадан застонал сквозь зубы. Ему было больно, но мужское естество его восстало — не иначе как северная ведьма, дочь колдуна, наложила на него свои могущественные, одной только ей ведомые чары. Она наваливалась на Эадана так, что он не мог пошевелиться — да что там, под ее тяжестью он едва мог дышать! — и когда Тагрнбода, приподняв юбки, с удовлетворенным вздохом взгромоздилась на его член, Эадан лишь слабо дернулся. Он почувствовал, как погружается в нечто влажное, бездонное и жаркое — Эадану пришло на ум горнило кузнеца богов Тиадгара — и вместе со страхом, что по-прежнему владел им, в теле Эадана затрепетало странное, мучительно-сладкое чувство. Оно пульсировало, вспыхивало и разрасталось; Эадану уже было безразлично, что делает с ним Тагрнбода — он почти не видел ее, не слышал ее прерывистого хриплого дыхания, не замечал касания ее звонких костяных бус, шершавых ладоней и жестких волос вперемешку с прядями северных лошадей. Запрокинув свою большую косматую голову, она сжала Эадана крепкими бедрами и издала тихий, утробный рык. Всё в Эадане похолодело от этого звука, но в тот же миг трепет в его теле вскинулся, задрожал где-то высоко, кольнул обжигающей болью — и опал, оставив после себя бешено колотящееся сердце. Тагрнбода резко поднялась на ноги — Эадану послышалось, что она презрительно хмыкнула, — оправила свои одежды и, ничего ему не сказав, ушла в темноту — Эадан еще недолгое время слышал, как позвякивают и постукивают ее обереги.

Он проснулся поздно, растерянный и совершенно разбитый, будто боец наутро после Кан Туидат. Чресла его, натертые безжалостной рукой Тагрнбоды, жгло как огнем. Эадан сел в постели, осоловело озираясь — северян и их правительницу было не видать, а домочадцы Эорамайнов, похоже, спешно собирались в дорогу. Метель больше не завывала за стенами дома. Эадан поднялся и побрел к очагу в надежде раздобыть себе еды — его терзал волчий голод. О том, что произошло между ним и Тагрнбодой, Эадан не знал, что и думать.

Один из сыновей Ингрима Датзинге, завидев Эадана, махнул ему рукой и крикнул: «Поди-ка сюда, брат Эйди! Поешь с нами!» Эадан опешил. Еще вчера он и представить не мог, чтобы Ингвейр и Ингье, силачи и смутьяны намного старше него, уже давно заплетшие волосы, предложили ему свою пищу. Подозревая какой-то подвох, Эадан приблизился к ним. Он был готов в любое мгновение увернуться от удара и броситься наутек, но братья Датзинге и не думали нападать. Младший протянул ему кусок ячменной лепешки и приглашающим жестом указал на деревянную чашку с дымящейся молочной кашей; рядом, прямо на столе, лежало несколько сушеных рыбешек и стоял ковш с подогретым пивом. Старший, Ингвейр, подвинулся, освобождая на скамье место для Эадана. Наклоняясь к каше, Эадан чувствовал на себе его взгляд.

— Что молчишь, брат Эадан? — наконец заговорил Ингвейр. — Так уж сладки были поцелуи Медведицы, что у тебя рот от меду слипся?

Эадан изумился. Сын тиддского карнрогга, от которого еще совсем недавно Эадану не приходилось ждать ничего, кроме бранных слов и тумаков, шутит с ним, как с равным!

— Да уж, крепко полюбился ты северянке — на всю усадьбу было слыхать, а то и на все карна! — хохотнул Ингье. — Гляди, как бы наш добрый хозяин не озлился на тебя из ревности. Он-то в свое время к Тагрнбоде сватов засылал, треть Руда-Моддур обещал в обмен на ее честь, а она и слушать не стала. А с тобой что же? Как тебя увидала, так сразу хвост задрала, будто течная сука.

— Ты бы хоть показал, что у тебя там за диво такое, что аж сама Баэфская Медведица не удержалась, польстилась, — Ингвейр шутливо схватился за Эаданов пояс. — Или, быть может, ты какое заклинание знаешь, чтоб бабам подолы задирать?

Эадан краснел, прыскал от смеха и смущения и отшучивался. Постепенно он и сам начал верить, что очаровал Тагрнбоду своей статью и молодой силой, и то, что случилось, виделось ему уже по-другому. Элайры и домочадцы Эорамайнов, а потом и сами моддурские карнрогги, смеялись: «Герои Трефуйлнгида голыми руками медведей заваливают, а нашему ловкачу, чтобы Медведицу завалить, и рук не понадобилось!» — и Эадану поначалу не хотелось их разуверять, а после он уже и сам думал, что завалил Баэфскую Медведицу. Когда Тагрнбода или кто-то из северян входили в дом — они готовили своих канкооппе к долгому пути — смех и шутки вмиг стихали. Люди Эорамайнов переглядывались друг с другом, подмигивали Эадану и с трудом скрывали улыбки; а стоило чужакам снова выйти за дверь, как разговоры об Эадановом подвиге занимались с новой силой. За все утро Тагрнбода ни словом не перемолвилась с Эаданом, даже, казалось, не замечала его, будто он был всего лишь одним из южан, на которых баэфцы смотрели с насмешкой и неприязнью. Раз, набравшись смелости, Эадан попытался поймать ее взгляд, но в тусклых черных глазах Тагрнбоды не было ничего, кроме равнодушия.

Однако новые приятели в один голос убеждали Эадана в том, что Тагрнбода посматривает на него, «как хорек на мышь», и Эадану думалось, что, верно, так оно и есть — просто он еще плохо понимает северных женщин. В мечтах он уже рисовал себе полный чудес северный край и неисчислимые богатства гурсов — Эадан путал Карна Баэф со сказочным Туандахейненом. Там, среди гурсов и ведьм, среди лесной нечисти и медведей, в окружении угрюмых северных витязей, он будет жить, как молодой Лайс Тиан, что учился воинскому мастерству у Тааль в ее ледяной усадьбе и женился на ее дочери от Орнара. Тагрнбода, дочь ведуна и сама, как шептались, ведунья, сливалась в мечтаниях Эадана с могущественной властительницей мертвых. Изгнание, чудесное спасение из вотчины Ддава — болота Мундейре, сокровища роггайна Райнара Красноволосого; зловещепрославленный меч Ниффеля-балайра; избранный богами сын Морлы, ставший ему почти побратимом; а теперь еще и благосклонность самой Тагрнбоды, хозяйки воинственного северного карна, о которой он с детства слышал столько страшного, удивительного и загадочного… С радостным удивлением Эадан говорил себе, что его жизнь все больше и больше походит на старинную песнь о чудесах и героях.


	25. Chapter 25

Косматый серый пес, большой, как теленок, вспрыгнул на карнроггскую постель. Дочь Хендрекки, тихо вскрикнув, поджала ноги.

— Это Кромахал, — в полусне пробормотал Морла. — Пусть лежит. Теплее будет…

Дочь Хендрекки промолчала в ответ, но Морла догадывался, что она не спит — сжалась на своей половине ложа и по-прежнему не вытягивает ноги. Морла повернулся лицом к чуть задернутой занавеси. Спиной он ощущал тепло ее тела, а ее рука лежала на одной из его кос — поворачиваясь набок, Морла почувствовал, как натягиваются волосы. Как бы он ни лег, Моргерехтова дочь мешала ему. Морле хотелось поставить меж ней и собою резную деревянную перекладину, как делают после рождения младенца, — хотелось отгородиться от ее горячего, мягкого тела, которое, как думалось Морле, занимает слишком много места. Быть может, он просто отвык спать не один. Наблюдая сквозь ресницы, как то гаснут, то вновь разгораются угли в жаровне, он вспомнил, как давным-давно, в далекие дни юности, прокрадывался к Ванайре в верхнее летнее жилье, где она спала вместе с другими прислужницами Дома Хадов. Ванайре вскакивала, накидывала на плечи большой плат из некрашеной шерсти и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить остальных женщин, выходила к Тьярнфи на лестницу. Там они сидели, прижавшись щеками в предрассветных сумерках, пока не начинала просыпаться карнроггская усадьба, — болтали полушепотом или просто дремали, грея руки друг друга под платом Ванайре. И стоило Морле подумать об этом, как на память ему мгновенно приходил и зябкий утренний холод, и колючее прикосновение шерсти, и теплый сонный запах Ванайре, смешанный с запахом скота, влажных от росы трав и яблок, что домочадцы Атенгела Хада сушили в летней горнице.

От холода на белых щеках Ванайре расцветал румянец и краснел кончик носа. Глаза у нее совсем светлые, голубовато-серые, а брови и ресницы такие белые, что будто утопают в ее покрасневшем лице. Отливающие серебром волосы пушатся и вьются на висках и надо лбом, чуть скошенным, как бывает у вилтенайрцев. Ванайре, воспитанница карнрогга Атенгела, — последняя из когда-то могущественного карнроггского рода Уллиров, но красота ее — поистине вилтенайрская. Морла слышал, что сын брата ее матери, Юрдвельт Уллир, был худ, высок и темноволос, как те, что правили в стародавние времена исчезнувшим Карна Ванарих. Морла не застал его в живых — последний муж Дома Уллиров с младенчества хворал и отправился в гости к Безглазой Женщине за три зимы до того, как юный Тьярнфи и его мать пришли в Карна Вилтенайр.

Морла явственно вспомнил — так, словно Ванайре и сейчас сидела рядом, грея его руку под своим платом — как они говорили о женитьбе, и Ванайре, как всегда рассудительная, подробно объясняла ему, что ему следует сделать и как держать себя с карнроггом Атенгелом и его женою, ее воспитателями. Ванайре и Тьярнфи были в тех летах, когда эсы еще не вправе решать свою судьбу — это дело их старших родичей. Карнрогг Атенгел и без того уже оказал милость Тьярнфи и его матери Тюргёрье, приютив их у себя — беглецов из родного дома, униженных и обездоленных, неспособных отблагодарить своего хозяина дарами. А тут еще и свадьба, и приданое для Ванайре, которое попадет в руки к нищему безземельному юнцу, не поладившему со своей родней. Да и матушка — пойдет ли она на еще одно унижение, согласится ли просить карнроггскую жену похлопотать перед карнроггом Атенгелом за эту женитьбу? Тюргёрья горда и несговорчива, как и ее ненавистный брат Райнариг Эорамайн, правитель Карна Руда-Моддур, — оба они пошли и обликом, и нравом в свою мать-северянку. Тьярнфи видел, как тяжко для матери жить бедной приживалкой в чужом доме. Всякий раз, когда хозяева усадьбы раздавали угощение или поздравляли родичей и домочадцев с праздниками, Тюргёрья делала усилие над собою, произнося слова благодарности за скудный дар, не подобающий ее высокому роду — и Тьярнфи удрученно думал, не напрасно ли он уговорил матушку бежать из Карна Гуорхайль.

Правда, хозяин дома и особенно его жена, достойная Вьятуриди из Карна Фальгрилат, всегда были добры к своей гостье и ее сыну. Вьятуриди прежде была женою Райнарига Эорамайна; натерпевшись зла от первого мужа, она жалела бывшую золовку, на чью долю выпали еще большие горести. Она все еще была сердита на Райнарига, который обижал ее и поколачивал за то, что она не может родить сына. «Понимаю тебя, старшая сестра Тюргёрья, — говорила Вьятуриди с сочувствием. Чтобы уважить гостью, Вьятуриди называла ее «старшей сестрой», хотя сама она была женой карнрогга, а Тюргёрья — всего лишь вдовой наследника меча. — Пусть Безликая Женщина утащит твоего брата в свою ледяную постель — ничего другого он недостоин! Ладно я, женщина из чужого ему рода, — но ты-то его единственная сестра, дочь его матери и отца… Что скажешь о знатном эсе, который не желает защитить сестру, покарать ее обидчиков, да еще и отказывается приютить ее в своем доме? К гурсам такого родственничка! Пусть падет он не от меча, как достойный сын Орнара, а от немощи плоти, как трус или раб, и пусть ни один родич не стоит у его смертного ложа и ни один свободный эс не взглянет на его предсмертные муки!» Много позже, когда до слуха Морлы дошла весть о лишенной благородства кончине карнрогга Райнарига, ему подумалось — вот, сбылись проклятья, что Вьятуриди посылала на голову бывшего мужа. Хотя, без сомнения, не одна лишь Вьятуриди желала позорной гибели жестокосердому правителю Руда-Моддур…

* * *

В конце концов, Ванайре нашла случай открыться приемной матери. Она помогала Вьятуриди в бане — ту с годами начали мучить боли в пояснице и ногах. У женщин, что мылись вместе с ними, зашла речь о Тьярнфи. Пришла пора Кан Туидат, и во всем карна только и разговоров было, что о рукопашных боях и играх на широком лугу перед усадьбой, где свободные мужчины испытывали свою силу и ловкость. Тут Ванайре будто бы в шутку сказала девушкам, чтобы они не нахваливали красоту и удаль молодого Тьярнфи понапрасну — он-де все одно им не достанется, уж она-то, Ванайре, это знает наверняка. Женщины принялись вертеть ее и щупать, поддразнивая, не получила ли она еще от своего милого дружка подарок, каким бойкие парни одаривают приглянувшихся девиц. Ванайре со смехом отбивалась, брызгала на девушек водой; всю баню заполнил пар и девичий визг. Наконец Вьятуриди велела им угомониться. «Хохотушки, всё бы вам шутить и играть!» — беззлобно проворчала она. Но после, вечером, когда Ванайре хлопотала у карнроггской постели, застилая ее свежей соломой, Вьятуриди спросила, правда ли то, что Ванайре сказала в бане. «Тогда я обняла матушкины ноги и положила голову ей на колени, — рассказывала Ванайре наутро, выйдя к Тьярнфи на лестницу, — и призналась, что мы с тобою уже давно толкуем о том, что было бы к добру и для нас, и для наших Домов, если бы мы поженились. Такой брак, сказала я, не сделает бесчестья ни мне, ни моему жениху, потому как и Морлы, и Уллиры — равно знатные, старинные и известные всему Трефуйлнгиду Дома. Кроме того, никто из нас не потерпит убытку от другого и не взойдет на брачное ложе неравным супругом, ибо ты лишился родичей и богатств, а мой род и все его богатства, воспетые певцами, ушли в небытие вместе с Карна Ванарих — и ни один из нас не сможет попрекнуть другого бедностью или скудостью рода. Так я сказала госпоже Вьятуриди, и она похвалила меня за благоразумие, и обещала, что замолвит за тебя слово перед хозяином, а за меня — перед твоей достойной матерью. Да прольет на нас Матушка Сиг молоко своей коровы Удулы! Думается мне, мой Тьярнфи, к осени наши старшие родичи сыграют нам свадьбу».

Вспоминая Ванайре, Морла слышал ее голос, словно они закончили разговор совсем недавно. Ванайре говорила негромко и ласково, чуть медленнее, чем говорили в Карна Гуорхайль, и все ее слова, казалось, были такими же спокойными, мягкими и округлыми, как и она сама. Издерганный и измученный сначала гнетом самодуров-родственников, а после — первыми неустроенными годами в чужом доме, Морла, сам того не замечая, успокаивался с нею, слушая ее неспешную, по-вилтенайрски текучую речь. Ей, верно, нелегко жилось в карнроггской усадьбе — совсем одной, без родни, что могла бы за нее заступиться, без имущества, что придавало бы вес ее воле. Всю жизнь Ванайре прислуживала чужим людям, радела о чужом хозяйстве, смотрела чужих детей, и всякому ей должно было угождать. Иногда Тьярнфи думалось, что ее судьба куда хуже его собственной, ведь даже сейчас, оторванный от своей земли и своего рода, он по-прежнему наследник меча Гуорхайль и боги, быть может, еще переменятся к нему, и он возвратится в дом, что принадлежит ему по праву. А Уллиры вот уже много поколений живут от чужих милостей, и Ванайре, последней из них, некуда возвращаться… Ванайре рассмеялась, когда он сказал ей об этом. «Не жалей меня, милый Тьярнфи, — улыбнулась она, погладив его по волосам. — Это твоя гордость зияет ранами и истекает кровью, ибо ты рожден для карнроггского кресла, а не для дальней скамьи в чужом доме. А я никогда не знала иного. С тех пор, как Эйгремунд Моргерехт со своим побратимом Керхусьовом Кег-Райне разбили войско Уллиров и выгнали из Карна Ванарих моего предка, последнего карнрогга Уллира Дейдрика Голые Пятки, мои родичи скитаются от одного очага к другому. Мы уж и позабыли, какова на вкус карнроггская доля быка… Ты же, мой Тьярнфи, еще возвратишься в родной дом хозяином. Ты хороший сын Орнару, Отец Правды сокрушит тех, кто обошелся с тобой не по справедливости. А пока вот поешь — я нынче помогала матушке с элем и приберегла для тебя кусок пчелиных сот…»

Наутро после свадьбы свекрови подобает одарить невестку за ее непорочность. Тюргёрья подарила Ванайре свои нагрудные пряжки — тяжелые серебряные бляхи с крупными неотшлифованными кусками красного змеиного камня, большой редкостью. Пряжки Тюргёрья унаследовала от матери, а та привезла их в приданом из родного Карна Баэф; и кроме этих пряжек да бронзового кольца с изображением Матушки Сиг у Тюргёрьи не осталось богатств — всё пришлось бросить в Карна Гуорхайль, захваченном жадной до власти старухой-вдовой прежнего карнрогга. Снимая с груди пряжки, Тюргёрья произнесла надменно: «Пусть ни один свободный эс или раб в Карна Вилтенайр не усомнится в том, что высокородный Атенгел отдал приемную дочь в достойную семью!»

Поначалу Тюргёрья не слишком жаловала невестку — она сердилась на сына за то, что он сговорился о женитьбе, не испросив перво-наперво материнского дозволения. И все же честолюбивой Тюргёрье льстило, что жена ее единственного сына — не какая-то безродная приживалка, не дочь павшего в бою элайра или обедневшего фольдхера, а последняя из достославного рода карнроггов Уллиров, о чьих старинных подвигах, победах и страданиях повествуют бродячие сказители. И то, что родовое владение их, Карна Ванарих, давно уж исчезло, растворившись в землях поглотившего его Карна Рохта, а в самом роду не осталось мужчин, что продолжили бы нести имя Уллир — все это придавало Ванайре в глазах Тюргёрьи еще большую ценность. Тюргёрье казалось, что невестку окружает ореол величественного и трагического одиночества, как благородных изгнанников из песен, и ей нравилось, когда Ванайре в разговорах с другими домочадцами Хадов поминала своих предков Уллиров. Ванайре вскоре поняла это. Она стремилась во всем угождать своенравной свекрови, и потому старательно вспоминала всё, что знала о своем легендарном Доме и о Карна Ванарих. Но рано осиротевшей Ванайре было известно не намного больше, чем другим — лишь звенящие древней славой имена и названия мест, которых она никогда не видала, злодейства и подвиги, победоносные битвы и поражения, память о которых сохранили песни и предания о былых временах.

* * *

Своего первенца женщина по обычаю нарекает именем своего отца или дяди по матери, но Ванайре из почтения к свекрови хотела назвать дитя Онглафом, в честь отца Тюргёрьи, карнрогга Руда-Моддур Онглафа Эорамайна. Узнав об этом, Тюргёрья рассердилась: «Это несчастливое имя, оно принесет лишь стыд и злосчастия Дому Морлы», — сказала она гневно — Тюргёрья недолюбливала своего отца. Тогда Ванайре дала своему первенцу имя Ульфданг. «Не довелось мне поклониться моему тестю, славному Ульфдангу Морле, наследнику меча Гуорхайль, — сказала она, — так пусть его имя живет в моем сыне, дабы он вырос столь же храбрым воином и достойным сыном Орнара, как и отец моего хозяина». Муж Тюргёрьи, отец Тьярнфи Морлы, пропавший в лесу много зим назад, не совершал никаких выдающихся деяний. Выросший в тени своего воинственного отца, карнрогга Ниффеля Широкого Шага, он был робок и мягкосердечен, но Тюргёрья любила мужа и горько оплакивала его исчезновение. Их супружество оказалось недолгим — видно, так судили Рогатые Повелители. Его образ с годами стерся из памяти Тюргёрьи — да она и не желала помнить его настоящего, слабого, не смеющего поднять голос против властной матери. Думая о муже или рассказывая о нем сыну, Тюргёрья рисовала себе в мыслях доблестного воина, гордого наследника меча, достойного сына своего знаменитого отца-завоевателя. Ей пришлись по душе слова Ванайре; она даже взяла на руки крепкое, красивое дитя и прижала его к своей груди, как когда-то прижимала младенца Тьярнфи. «Да укроет тебя Этли полой своей пестрой шубы, маленький Ульфданг, сын Тьярнфи, — прошептала она. — Да будут к тебе всемогущие боги благосклоннее, чем к нам…»

Ванайре недолго отдыхала после рождения Ульфданга. Почти сразу она встала и, привязав младенца к себе, как делают жены землепашцев, вернулась к своей обычной работе — и всё у нее спорилось. Когда Морла думал о первой жене, она представала перед его мысленным взором именно такой — хлопочущей по хозяйству, с младенцем у тяжелой от молока груди. После свадьбы Ванайре стала убирать волосы под бабье покрывало из отбеленной шерсти, закрывающее грудь, плечи и спину, как то принято у вилтенайрских женщин. Морла помнил ее разрумянившееся от работы лицо, обрамленное белым полотном, серебристые прядки, выбившиеся из-под покрывала; помнил, как, неслышно приблизившись к ней сзади, вдруг стягивал покрывало с ее головы и прижимался губами к ее волосам, а она отталкивала его, делая вид, что сердится. Но светлые глаза ее смеялись, а на полных щеках появлялись ямочки, и руки ее, когда она гладила его по лицу, пахли медом и маслом, сдобой и душистыми травами… И еще молоком — да, Ванайре пахла грудным молоком, Морла вспомнил этот сладкий теплый запах. После того, как он возвратился из похода на Карна Баэф, что прозвали Последней Войной Роггайна, Ванайре каждый год приносила ему сыновей. Ниффель, названный в честь прославленного деда Тьярнфи Морлы, карнрогга Ниффеля Широкого Шага, Ангррод, нареченный по имени могучего баэфского воина, которого Тьярнфи сразил своей рукою в Последней Войне Роггайна, Сильфре, а после него — Сиандел, унаследовавшие имена отца и дяди Ванайре, близнецы Урф и Урфтан, названные в честь доблестных братьев, дружинников Райнара Красноволосого, Йортанраг, чье имя значит «роггайново семя»… Элайры карнрогга Атенгела посмеивались над Тьярнфи: «Каков наш юнец! — говорили они. — Не успел материну юбку отпустить, как уже под женину юбку забрался и вылезать не желает! Ты бы хоть жену пожалел — уж которое лето она у тебя ходит брюхатая…» А Тьярнфи и вправду начинал скучать по ней, по ее ласкам и мягкому, податливому телу, как только рано поутру Ванайре покидала постель ради своей женской работы. Весь день он изнывал от желания, встречая ее то в стряпной, то на дворе, то в хлеву, где стояла их единственная корова; а ночью, когда он, наконец успокоившись, засыпал, Ванайре обнимала его и легонько похлопывала по спине, убаюкивая, словно ребенка… В первые годы у него не хватало терпения выдержать положенные дни после рождения младенца, но Ванайре никогда не упрекала его в этом и не гнала от себя, и всегда была с ним ласкова.

Когда карнрогг Атенгел стал совсем плох и уже не выходил из дому, а его жена всё недужила, словно и ей передалась старческая немощь мужа, Ванайре взяла управление усадьбой в свои руки — и они с Тьярнфи зажили куда лучше. Но ведь и в прежние дни, когда им обоим приходилось нелегко, а на Ванайре вдобавок к ее обычным хлопотам легли заботы о муже, свекрови и детях, она неизменно была спокойна и приветлива. Она утешала Тьярнфи, когда его одолевала бессильная злость — на бесчестных родичей, отнявших у него дедово наследство, на элайров карнрогга Атенгела, не принимавших Тьярнфи всерьез из-за того, что он был слишком молод, на свое положение бедного гостя, которого кормят лишь из милости, на богов, что так жестоко обошлись с ним и его матерью… «О чем печалиться, хозяин? — говорила ему Ванайре, хотя ее муж еще не был хозяином даже самому себе. — Ты здоров, и матушка Тюргёрья в добром здравии. Нам есть, чем согреть наши ноги, есть, где укрыться от непогоды, и зиму мы пережили. Или тетива на твоем луке порвалась, стрелы затупились, сломалось копье? Нет, стрелы твои остры и рука тверда — голодать мы не будем. А если злонравный Ку-Крух отведет от тебя всё зверье, укроет его в непроглядном мраке, непролазной чащобе — так высокородный Атенгел и добрая его жена не откажут нам в пище. О чем печалиться? Взгляни на своих сыновей, как они сильны и веселы. Значит, Матушка Сиг любит нас. Она заступится за тебя перед своим грозным супругом, великим Орнаром, лаской и мудрым советом смягчит его суровое сердце. Она велит своим сыновьям исполнить материнскую волю — и буйный Крада растерзает твоих врагов, Виату пошлет тебе верных друзей, а Этли, любимец матери, примется ткать твою удачу…»

Она бы, верно, и сейчас сумела успокоить его растревоженный разум — ей всегда это удавалось. Закрыв глаза, Морла представил, как жена ходит по спальному покою. В руках у нее трут и огниво — Ванайре хочет разжечь жаровню; или ворох чистых, пропаренных в бане шкур; или, быть может, теплое питье для одного из маленьких сыновей, что застудился, играя с братьями в снегу… Шаг ее неторопливый, степенный, немного тяжелый. Стан обхватывает широкий плетеный пояс — его концы спускаются едва ли не до самого пола, а на боку позвякивают ключи от многочисленных сундуков, амбаров и клетей. Наконец она опускается на короткую скамью в ногах постели и, не оглядываясь на Тьярнфи, принимается развязывать головное покрывало. На груди у нее тускло поблескивают серебряные пряжки — Ванайре до сих пор носит свекровин подарок, хотя теперь она жена могущественного карнрогга, и в ее сундуке хранятся украшения куда более искусной работы. Сама Тюргёрья умерла на следующую зиму после того, как они с сыном возвратились в Карна Гуорхайль. Такую стойкую и несгибаемую в прежние дни испытаний, ее будто подкосило долгожданное благоденствие. Сидя в окружении почтительных прислужниц, готовых исполнить каждую прихоть старой хозяйки, Тюргёрья часто говаривала, что теперь, когда по воле справедливого Орнара ее сын завладел тем, что причиталось ему по праву, ей уже нечего делать в мире живых…

Выбравшись из-под одеял и тяжелой медвежьей шкуры, Морла сел в постели. Кромахал приподнял голову, вопросительно глядя на хозяина. Морла потрепал его по шее, зарываясь пальцами в густую, свалявшуюся колтунами темно-серую шерсть, и тут только заметил, что обрубки ушей и косматая морда пса почти полностью поседели.

— Сколько же зим ты прожил в моем доме? — пробормотал Морла. — Сдается мне, скоро ты будешь бегать в небесной своре Отца Орнара…

Отвернувшись от пса, он принялся натягивать сапоги. Мысль о том, что Кромахал постарел, отчего-то ранила его. Морла не мог избавиться от странного тяжелого чувства — не то горечи, не то затаенного страха. Нечто похожее он ощущал, когда кончалась Ванайре — растерянность, горе и ужас перед безликой судьбой, которая сокрушает и повергает в прах то, что, казалось, пребудет вечно… Ванайре всегда легко разрешалась от бремени. Она и на этот раз скоро встала, чтобы приглядеть за убоем скота перед голодной зимней порой. Как-то вечером она пожаловалась, что ноги у нее немеют — верно, оттого, что весь день провела на ногах: близилось время Алл Эумюна, праздника начала зимы, и в Ангкеиме готовился пир. А наутро она уже не смогла встать с постели. Морла навсегда запомнил ее взгляд, удивленный и растерянный — Ванайре смотрела на суетящихся вокруг нее женщин и упрямо порывалась им помочь, словно всякий раз забывала, что не может подняться. Она как будто стыдилась своего внезапного бессилия. «Да что же это со мною? Никак не пойму… — недоуменно повторяла она. — Ведь я всегда была здорова! Матушка Вьятуриди шутила даже, что меня, верно, вскормила своим молоком корова богов Удула, которая кормит всех сирот…» И искреннее удивление в голосе жены терзало Морлу сильнее, чем если бы та плакала или сетовала на жестокость Рогатых.

Он быстро провел руками по лицу, отгоняя воспоминания. Второго сапога было не видать. Верно, Морла закинул его куда-то в сердцах, когда раздевался, — все его мысли были заняты предстоящим ему роггаримом и этим старым козноплётом, Гунваром Эорамайном, который уж наверняка не преминул склонить Тагрнбоду на свою сторону. А Гунваров разлюбезный племянничек Данда и зятья, Вульфсти Хад и Хеди Эйдаккар, правитель Карна Фальгрилат, — те сами пляшут под его дудку…

Морла вылез из спальной ниши и огляделся, отыскивая свой сапог. Он подумывал пойти к Од, поговорить с ней о делах усадьбы, как, бывало, в прежние времена говорил с Ванайре. Лежа на боку рядом с мужем, подперев голову рукой, Ванайре рассказывала ему о том, что было сделано сегодня и какую работу она положила на завтрашний день, а какую следовало завершить до праздника Брай Мвире, и Морла, пусть и не слишком вникал в ее обстоятельные рассуждения, успокаивался, убаюканный ее неторопливой речью. За словами жены будто слышалось: «Всё идет своим чередом, всё совершается так, как должно, всему отведен положенный срок». Когда же он сам делился с нею своими тревогами, Ванайре слушала его по-прежнему невозмутимо, словно кровавая вражда с Карна Рохта или возведение крепостей были для нее столь же привычны, как и ее повседневные заботы о процветании усадьбы. «Это не беда, хозяин, — говорила она. — Вспомни, как жил ты прежде — всего-то и богатств у тебя было, что гордость знатного эса да жена-сирота. А теперь сочти-ка свои земли, своих быков, коров и овец, своих верховых коней; сочти рабов и рабынь, прислуживающих тебе, элайров и фольдхеров, целовавших тебе меч; сочти золото, серебро и бронзу в твоих сундуках, меха и одежды из крашеного полотна, доброе оружие и богатую упряжь. Ужели, поднявшись так высоко, ты не отыщешь способа подняться еще выше?»

Едва ли он услышит такие слова от Од. Она, верно, опять начнет жаловаться ему на жен его сыновей, как будто мужчине есть дело до бесконечных бабьих склок. Или и вовсе прогонит, рассердившись, что он разбудил ее без причины… Когда-то Од напоминала Морле умершую жену. В ту грустную зиму после смерти Ванайре ему постоянно чудились ее шаги или отзвуки голоса, будто жена, как обычно, распоряжается в бражном зале или в стряпной. Когда Од проходила мимо и Морла видел ее краем глаза, ему казалось, что это Ванайре зашла в спальный покой за какой-то вещью. Должно быть, ради этого ее призрачного сходства с Ванайре Морла и повадился ложиться к ней в постель. Од не противилась, но в ее покорности Морле мерещилось равнодушие, а ее сходство с Ванайре улетучивалось, стоило ему побыть с ней немного дольше. И хотя умом он понимал, что в том нет ее вины, он все равно начинал испытывать глухое раздражение — и, верно, оттого не всегда хорошо обходился с нею.

Наконец Морла нашел сапог за сундуком Моргерехтовой дочери. На сундуке, раскрыв во сне толстогубый рот, храпела ее рабыня, до того безобразная, что при одном взгляде на нее Морле вспомнились страшные былички об отродьях Ддава, сидящих по черным унутрингским топям. «Ух, и страшна», — подумал он. Его не покидало ощущение, что рабыня только притворяется, что спит, а на самом деле следит за каждым его движением.

За его спиной зашевелились одеяла. Оглянувшись, Морла встретился глазами с дочерью Хендрекки.

— Уже и ночью меня покидаешь, — сказала она с укором.

Морла поколебался и сел обратно на постель.

— Не спится мне, — буркнул он.

Од, наверно, давно уж почивает. Что проку будить ее? Только выбранит и назад отправит… Морла стащил с ноги сапог, залез под одеяла и сунул озябшую ступню под теплый мохнатый бок Кромахала.

— Что тревожит моего господина? — вновь заговорила дочь Хендрекки. — Мой отец уж верно будет на твоей стороне на роггариме…

Морла криво усмехнулся.

— Еще бы ему не взять мою сторону! После всех-то богатств, что он получил от меня в обмен на тебя, — ответил он резко. Покосившись на Моргерехтову дочь, он заметил, как изменилось ее лицо.

— Разве виновата я в том, что отец мой жаден? — проговорила она наконец.

Морла пожевал губами.

— Да, Моргерехт будет на моей стороне, — сказал он уже спокойнее. — Возможно, мне удастся уговорить… или запугать… Хеди Эйдаккара — он, как выгнанный раб, вечно ищет, к кому бы прибиться. И Ангррод, конечно, будет со мною… Но на стороне Гунвара этот никчемный увалень Данда и Вульфсти Крысеныш, и, что всего хуже, Баэфская Медведица. Всего четверо против четверых. И это если боги будут ко мне благосклонны и Старшие не притащат на роггарим Тельри Хегирика — он-то уж точно будет заодно со своей дочуркой-ведьмой…

Похоже, Морла не ждал ответа, но Вальебург все же сказала — неуверенно-вопросительно, как подобает почтительной жене:

— Карнрогг-ведун — самый старый эс во всем Трефуйлнгиде. Он уже слишком дряхл для долгого пути, да еще и в Дунн Скарйаду. Рогатые оградят тебя от беды — он не явится на этот роггарим. Да и какое ему дело до тебя и твоего сына? Его Великие Топи слишком далеко от Гурхейля, чтобы он опасался твоих набегов и потому желал уничтожить твоего балайра.

Морла недовольно взглянул на нее. Дочь Хендрекки говорила разумно, но Морлу выводил из себя ее переливчатый южный выговор: вместо «а» она произносила почти «я», а вместо «э» — «е», будто сюсюкала с младенцем, и каждое слово чуть ли не распевала. Да еще этот ее запах — невыносимый пряный дух хризских благовоний, от которого у Морлы болела голова. Ему сразу же вспомнился Хендрекка Моргерехт, смердевший точно так же, — казалось, это сам спесивый рохтанский карнрогг лежит сейчас с ним в одной постели. Морлу передернуло.

— Карна Баэф тоже далеко от Гуорхайля, — нехотя проговорил он. — Однако ж Тагрнбода помнит, у чьего очага греет руки единственный законный наследник меча Баэф. Она боится, что однажды ее сын, у которого она отняла отцовское карна, придет взять с нее старый долг. Вот Тагрнбода и прискакала на своих волосатых коровах к Гунвару Эорамайну, как только прознала о том, что он задумал ослабить мощь моего Дома.

— Не пойму, как свободные мужи Карна Баэф могут терпеть над собою власть женщины, — сказала Вальебург. — Неужели им не тяжко сносить такое бесчестье? Эта Тагрнбода, видно, и в самом деле колдунья.

Морла хмыкнул.

— В Руда-Моддур говорят, что когда баэфские мужи выходят на двор по нужде, их чресла на северном морозе замерзают и отваливаются. Оттого-то мужчины Карна Баэф и слушаются своих баб, потому как и сами навроде баб становятся.

Вальебург прикрыла рот рукой. Не пристало знатной женщине смеяться над такими шутками, подобно рабыне или неотесанной низкорожденной девице. Она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, чтобы унять рвущийся наружу смех, и сказала:

— Тагрнбода не по праву завладела землею своего мужа. Она не карнрогг, она лишь вдова карнрогга, а женщинам не место в собрании владык Трефуйлнгида. За Карна Баэф должен говорить доблестный Каддгар Гурсобойца, а не она. Если Каддгар займет полагающееся ему место во Вьятукерне, вас будет пятеро против троих.

— Тагрнбода слезет со своего камня во Вьятукерне, только если сама Безглазая Женщина вылезет из преисподней и утащит Тагрнбоду к себе под землю, — возразил Морла. — За Медведицей — мощь Карна Баэф. В прошлый раз Райнаригу Эорамайну пришлось поднять четыре карна, чтобы одолеть великанью силу Севера… — Морла вдруг осекся. Да, свалить Тагрнбоду он не в силах, но он вправе не признавать ее решение на роггариме. Ни один карнрогг не считает Тагрнбоду равной себе. Они терпят ее на роггариме, потому что это им на руку или потому что не смеют пойти против Баэфа; но никто из них не сможет возразить Морле, если он объявит, что примет волю истинного хозяина меча Баэф, а не желание вздорной бабы. Надо лишь взять с собою Каддгара — якобы для того, чтобы круг роггарима замкнул настоящий карнрогг Карна Баэф. Разумеется, Гунвар и его приспешники и близко не подпустят Каддгара к священным камням Вьятукерна, но у Морлы появится повод тянуть время, отговариваясь тем, что он не войдет в круг, покуда Тагрнбода не уступит место тому, кто владеет им по праву. А там, глядишь, Морла сумеет столковаться с Гунваром. Эорамайнов гостеприимный дом проедает все богатства Моддура; едва ли Гунвар откажется от щедрого дара, который Морла предложит ему за то, чтобы он отступился от Ниффеля. Морла не удивился бы, если б открылось, что ради откупа хитрый моддурский карнрогг и затеял этот суд. Не может же Гунвар Эорамайн не понимать, что даже если роггарим судит Ниффелю смерть, ни один воин в Трефуйлнгиде не одолеет балайра!

Морла прикрыл утомленные бессонницей глаза. Уныние, владевшее им прежде, медленно отступало. Он принялся перебирать в уме богатства своего Дома, прикидывая, скольким добром удовлетворится Гунвар, — и это мысленное перечисление кубков и умывальных чаш, котлов и ковшей, лисьих, куньих и беличьих шкурок, тонко выделанных кож и крашеных одежд умиротворяло Морлу. Он снова знал, как ему должно поступить: привезти с собою Каддгара и не признавать волю Тагрнбоды, предложить Гунвару Эорамайну откуп, настоять на Старом Праве для Ниффеля… Морле больше не чудилось, что боги обхватили его Дом безжалостными руками и крепко стискивают пальцы. К гурсам пророчество Атты и ее саму, дочь баэфской ведьмы, — Морла знал, как защитить свой Дом.


	26. Chapter 26

Вслед за Морлой Каддгар вошел во Вьятукерн и огляделся. Он впервые увидел знаменитое священное место, пастушью хижину Виату, где карнрогги со всего Трефуйлнгида судили о мести, войне и справедливости. Здесь роггарим, собрание властителей, назвал Райнара Красноволосого роггайном; здесь признали карнроггом ванарихского изгнанника Эрдира Кег-Ньордру и судили смерть бесчестному кровосмесителю Райнфи Хаду; здесь могущественные эсские правители клялись в вечной дружбе или становились непримиримыми врагами.

Меж древних камней запалили костры, чтобы потешить правдолюбивого Виату и хоть немного рассеять темень Дунн Скарйады. В отсветах пламени казалось, будто камни ожили и то растут, то, наоборот, сжимаются. Густые тени от них скрещивались на утоптанном снегу. Давным-давно, когда Рогатые Повелители еще только начали возделывать отвоеванные у Старших земли, Виату перегонял стада своего отца Орнара, и громадные быки и коровы так вытоптали это место, что с тех пор тут ничего не растет. Случилось так, что Виату проголодался и решил зарезать одного из быков. Девять дней и девять ночей он боролся с быком-исполином, и на рассвете десятого дня одолел его. Тогда Виату развел большой костер и принялся жарить мясо, а пока оно жарилось, сложил из бычьих костей хижину. Виату укрыл ее шкурой быка, и не было крыши прочнее этой. Но за многие и многие годы шкура истлела, и остались лишь окаменевшие кости, омытые дождями и отбеленные ветром. Говорят, Виату до сих пор останавливается на ночлег в своей пастушьей хижине, когда по весне гонит отцовские стада на зеленые просторы Бедар-ки-Ллата, пастбища богов; вот отчего весною земля содрогается и ходит ходуном — то бьют в нее бронзовые копыта небесных быков и коров.

Перед роггаримом карнрогги молились Виату, дабы он утишил в них злобу и ненависть и даровал им свое благоразумие. Морла привез с собой льняного масла, сала и пшеничных и ячменных зерен. Пробормотав положенные молитвы, он бросил зерна в огонь и плеснул масло на подножие одного из камней, а после обмазал его салом. Каддгар молча наблюдал за Морлой. Они прибыли к Вьятукерну последними — теперь ждали лишь Хендрекку Моргерехта, что как всегда опаздывал со своим не в меру пышным поездом. Другие карнрогги и их люди сидели по землянкам — метель давно утихла, стояла тихая, безветренная погода, но морозило так, что на глаза наворачивались слезы и замерзали на ресницах. Даже Каддгар, могучий сын Севера, старался держаться поближе к огню. Он смотрел, как Морла обходит с салом все стоящие кругом камни, и терпеливо дожидался, когда, наконец, он сможет покинуть неприветливый заснеженный Вьятукерн. Каддгару здесь было не по себе. Всю дорогу от Гуорхайля до Карна Фальгрилат Морла твердил ему, что лишь он, Каддгар, а не его дурная мать, вправе воссесть во Вьятукерне рядом с другими властителями эсов. Провожая его, Ульфданг говорил то же самое… Но вопреки всему Каддгар чувствовал, что ему здесь не место. Ему было странно и страшно среди безмолвных древних камней, что будто нависали над ним во мраке и тишине Дунн Скарйады. Из головы не шли разговоры Морловых элайров — с оглядкой, шепотом, чтобы не накликать нечисть — о том, что не по нраву придется Рогатым Повелителям роггарим во время великой ночи, когда лишь Ку-Крух, Ддав и Тааль держат совет. Не Орнар, Отец Правды, а лживые Старшие будут вещать устами карнроггов в эту зловещую пору — неправедным будет их суд.

Прежде, отправляясь в чужедальние земли, Каддгар испытывал лишь радость и воодушевление. Тогда он предвкушал битву — потеху Крады, богатую добычу, громкую славу, что привезет с собою в Гуорхайль вместе с награбленными богатствами и клыками убитых врагов. Никогда доселе его не терзали сомнения, как сейчас… Но в прежние дни и в грохот щитов, и в победный пир он устремлялся бок о бок со своим молочным братом. Разражаясь боевым кличем гуорхайльцев, Каддгар слышал рядом с собою чистый голос Ульфданга и краем глаза видел его светлое лицо. Сколько он себя помнил, побратим всегда был рядом; а сейчас Каддгар словно лишился глаз или языка, словно оказался нагим и безоружным перед надвигающейся безликой опасностью. Он не понимал того, о чем говорили между собою карнрогг Морла и его старые преданные элайры, Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин и Йомендир Фин-Гебайр. Каддгар пытался, но никак не мог вникнуть в хитросплетения лжи, подлостей и козней, что с каждым днем все больше окутывали предстоящий роггарим. Он чувствовал, что его пытаются обмануть, но не знал, кто и в чем его обманывает. С затаенным страхом Каддгар думал о том, что ему, не приведи Орнар, придется занять место своего отца на роггариме — место правителя Карна Баэф, захваченное матерью; а Ульфданга не будет рядом, чтобы растолковать ему, чего от него ждут и как ему поступить. Да и сам этот суд удручал Каддгара — суд над балайром, поправшим древний Закон, но всё же по-прежнему близким родичем его побратима. Расставаясь с Ульфдангом, Каддгар пообещал защитить его злосчастного младшего брата, даже если роггарим судит иначе. Ульфданг ничего не ответил, лишь крепко обнял Каддгара на прощание и долго не отпускал. До сих пор, вспоминая строгое лицо друга, Каддгар не мог понять, желал он Ниффелю жизни или смерти…

Каддгар заслышал шаги задолго до того, как Эорамайны вошли во Вьятукерн. Рука Каддгара привычно метнулась к поясу, но меч он оставил одному из элайров Морлы — ни один эс не смеет входить в священный круг Вьятукерна с оружием. Гунвар и Данда тоже были безоружны. Чуть поодаль скучились их люди — Каддгар различил в темноте огоньки их глаз. У Каддгара встала дыбом щетина на загривке. Он перевел взгляд на Гунвара — тот нахлобучил необыкновенно большую лисью шапку поверх нескольких слоев синей, с разводами, ткани, которой обернул голову по моддурскому обычаю — из-за этого мучнисто-белое востренькое лицо карнрогга Гунвара казалось еще меньше. Гунвар улыбался, но глаза его, слезящиеся на морозе, горели злобой.

Старший Эорамайн и Морла обнялись и расцеловались. Гунвар расспросил Морлу о новостях, и они немного поговорили об общих знакомцах и дальних родичах, что жили в других краях и приехали на роггарим вместе со своими повелителями. Данда поднял руки ладонями вверх и принялся вполголоса, нараспев, произносить хвалу Виату. Перед этим он тепло поприветствовал Каддгара, но разговаривать не стал — казалось, Данда побаивался угрюмого баэфца, взирающего на него исподлобья. Закончив молитву, Данда встал позади дядюшки и уткнулся замерзшим лицом ему в плечо.

— Я гляжу, ты притащил с собою Баэфского Медвежонка, сын моей сестры, — начал Гунвар, решив, что для учтивости сказано уже достаточно.

— Так ведь и ты привел с собою Медведицу, родич, — отозвался Морла.

Гунвар натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ты что же, желаешь устроить бой медведей, как в роггайновы времена?

Данда тихо хохотнул — ему понравилась шутка дядюшки. Но Морла не смеялся, и Данда смущенно умолк — верно, сейчас было не время забавляться, а он опять всё сделал невпопад, как, бывало, корил его Гунвар.

— Доблестный Каддгар — единственный законный карнрогг Баэфа, — резко сказал Морла. — Не его вина, что его кукушка-мать, возомнившая себя ровней мужчинам, завладела сыновним наследством, когда Каддгар был еще мал и не мог удержать в руках меч. Ныне он зрелый муж и герой Трефуйлнгида, его меч подымается на локоть выше мечей других воинов, и не Тагрнбоде, а Каддгару восседать на этом камне, — Морла указал когтистым пальцем на один из повалившихся наземь камней.

Гунвар прищурил злые раскосые глаза.

— Я гляжу, ты и вправду задумал превратить священный Вьятукерн в медвежью яму, — протянул он. — Надеешься, что твой медведь схватится с моим и роггарим позабудет о том, для чего мы на самом деле сюда съехались?

— Я не замкну круг роггарима, покуда древние камни Вьятукерна оскверняет эта потерявшая всякий стыд баба, перепутавшая карнроггский меч с веретеном! — вскинул голову Морла. Глаза у него тоже разгорелись, тонкие ноздри трепетали, а когда он говорил, то приподнимал верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки — казалось, еще немного, и он бросится на Гунвара. Но Гунвар Эорамайн был слишком умен и повидал слишком много свар, чтобы поверить в это притворство — один только наивный Данда встревожился, как бы Морла не навредил его дорогому родичу. Гунвар успокаивающе взял руку Данды в свою.

— Что же, доблестный сын Гройне, — сказал он, взглянув через плечо Морлы на Каддгара, — хватит ли у тебя ярости сразиться с родной матерью? Не сомневаюсь, что хватит, — Гунвар вновь посмотрел в лицо Морле. — Недаром же Баэфского Медвежонка вскормил род убийц родни. Один Морла вероломно убил своего отца, великого роггайна Райнара, другой — расправился с побратимом, а после и с названым отцом, мудрым карнроггом Атенгелом Хадом…

Морла впился глазами в лицо Гунвара.

— О да, любезный дядюшка, уж кому как не тебе знать толк в том, как следует любить своих родичей, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Во всем Трефуйлнгиде наслышаны о твоей великой любви к единокровному брату, высокородному Райнаригу, для которого ты не жалел ничего — даже жены и собственной чести. А уж как ты любишь своего прекрасного племянника, молодого Данду! Верно, сам Райнар Красноволосый не пылал к красавице Элейфгун такой страстью…

Данда побагровел. Выступив из-за спины Гунвара, он выпалил:

— Я не позволю бесчестить нас с дядюшкой тому, кто охотнее делит ложе со своими сыновьями, чем с женами! Неужели ты думаешь, что мы в Моддуре не знаем, отчего погубила себя моя старшая дочь, Сафайт Лебяжьебелая? Не зря люди говорят, что это ты сжил ее со свету, чтобы жена не мешала тебе забавляться с твоими несравненными десятью сыновьями!

— Твоя дочь была слаба рассудком — как и ты сам, раз обвиняешь меня в столь немыслимых злодеяниях, — тут же огрызнулся Морла. — Хватило же у вас с дядюшкой бесстыдства сосватать мне полоумную!

Гунвар мягко придержал Данду — тот тяжело дышал и раскрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Что поминать прошлое, милый мой Данда? — сказал Гунвар. — Сам посуди, злодеяния высокородного Тьярнфи не могут и сравниться с тем, что натворил его безумец-сын. Об этом мы и поведем речь на справедливом роггариме.

— Убийство фольдхера — дело карнрогга, а не роггарима, — возразил Морла. — Бьяррену Валь-Кинладу подобало бы вверить себя суду своего господина вместо того, чтобы бежать в чужую землю и требовать роггарима для своей мелкой обиды.

— Да неужто? И что же, ради фольдхера один твой сын судил бы против другого? Против своего старшего брата и балайра? — спросил Гунвар. — Свободный эс вправе воззвать к роггариму, если у него нет надежды на справедливый суд на своей земле — так гласит древний Закон. А стоит ли уповать на справедливость, когда суд вершит тот, кто захватил чужое наследство и изгнал истинных наследников из земли их отцов?

— Ты так хорошо знаешь законы, высокородный сын Онглафа, — нарочито учтиво проговорил Морла, — но отчего-то позабыл об одном, самом старом, коему покорялись еще первые эсы в царстве гурсов Туандахейнене. Быть может, в твои годы память уже начинает подводить тебя, старший родич? Так я почтительно напомню. Старым Правом зовется этот закон, что древнее самог _о_ древнего Закона, и он гласит: владеть, повелевать и требовать справедливости вправе лишь сильный.

Гунвар ухмыльнулся — в отблесках костров сверкнул обломанный клык.

— Так вот, значит, на что ты уповаешь. На Старое Право! — воскликнул он. — Потребуешь у роггарима Старого Права для Ниффеля и заставишь беднягу фольдхера врукопашную биться с балайром? Опомнись, племянник, — Гунвар вплотную приблизился к Морле. — Роггарим — не твои сыновья, во всем покорные отцовской воле. Роггарим не станет судить так, как тебе пожелается. Уж лучше не заговаривай о Старом Праве, когда мы воссядем среди священных камней Виату. Великие карнрогги Трефуйлнгида — не легковерные смерды, охочие до сказочек о первых эсах в Туандахейнене. Тебе не склонить их на свою сторону одними только байками о стародавних временах. Нет никакого Старого Права, как нет и четырехзадой матери роггайна гурсов. А если оно и было когда-то, в дни, о которых стерлась всякая память, то Отец Орнар давно уж положил эсам жить по его Закону, а не по гурсьему обыкновению.

— Тогда ответь мне, о мудрейший родич, — не уступал Морла, — если ты не признаёшь Старое Право, отчего ж ты поддержал моего сына Ангррода на прошлом роггариме? Ведь это ты, высокородный Гунвар, — ты, твой племянник, Вульфсти Хад, Хеди Эйдаккар и я отдали Ангрроду Карна Тидд в обход изгнанных сыновей Ингрима Датзинге.

— Да это не меня, а тебя подводит память, сын моей старшей сестры, — сказал Гунвар, понизив голос. — Ужель забыл, почему я отдал за твоего сына свой голос и голоса моих родичей на прошлом роггариме?

Морла окинул Гунвара презрительным взглядом. Стоило ли сомневаться, что этот старый хитрец затеял роггарим ради собственной выгоды?

— Мне надоело лаяться с тобой, Эорамайн, — сказал Морла. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Чего я хочу, родич? Уж не сговариваться с тобою о цене на виду у всего Трефуйлнгида, — Гунвар покосился на своих людей, что сгрудились неподалеку. — Баэфская Медведица оказалась куда умнее своего дурня-муженька. Это не я притащил ее на роггарим, а она увязалась за мною — и не спускает с меня глаз. А глаз у этой ведьмы больше, чем два, и они повсюду… Вот что, сын Тюргёрьи, — Гунвар понизил голос до свистящего шепота. — Чем огорчать моего бедного Данду пустой бранью, лучше б поразмыслил, как нам потолковать с глазу на глаз. И поостерегись, Братоубийца! — заключил Гунвар громко — так, чтобы его услышали столпившиеся у Вьятукерна эсы. — Тебе не одурачить справедливый роггарим!

* * *

Хендрекка Моргерехт явился через четыре дня после прибытия Морлы. Только-только занялись дневные сумерки; Морла и его люди перебирали в землянке свое добро, прихваченное для подарков знакомцам и родичам. Йомендир Фин-Гебайр расправлял и раскладывал перед собою беличьи шкурки. Другой элайр, Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин, считал вслух выделанные кожи. Старые элайры глухо ворчали — весь прошлый день их господин до изнеможения сторговывался с Гунваром Эорамайном, и подарков после Гунварова набега осталось немного. Свободному эсу, приехавшему на роггарим, приличествует обойти с дарами и приветствием всех своих знакомых и принять ответные дары, но Морле сейчас меньше всего хотелось ходить по гостям. Его вымотал вчерашний торг. Карнрогг Гунвар затребовал за свой голос куда больше, чем Морла рассчитывал. Старый лис так и частил словами, отстаивая свою цену — его картавая моддурская речь до сих пор звучала у Морлы в ушах, быстрая и трескучая, а стоило Морле закрыть глаза, как перед ним возникало паскудное дядюшкино лицо с острыми скулами, острым носом и острым подбородком. Тонкие уши Гунвара так и дергались от возбуждения, когда люди Морлы перетаскивали выторгованные богатства в Эорамайнову землянку. Похоже, карнрогг Гунвар ушел от Морлы довольным сделкой, но Морлу не покидала тревога. Он не доверял слову старшего Эорамайна, прославленного на весь Трефуйлнгид своим лукавством и ненасытной жадностью. Кто знает, что у того на уме? Они с Морлой всегда недолюбливали друг друга. Вчера Гунвар в обмен на подарки обещал принять на роггариме его сторону, а завтра может без зазрения совести отказать Ниффелю в Старом Праве и судить ему смерть…

Снаружи послышался шум. Наспех одевшись, Морла вышел из землянки. Ему навстречу размашисто шагал карнрогг Хендрекка, ослепительный в позолоченном панцире хризской работы и пурпурном плаще. Подбитый мехом плащ скрепляла серебряная цепь на двух бирюзовых застежках — на одной был выгравирован лик истинноверского святого, на другой — первые слова молитвы. За Хендреккой следовали его элайры, такие же разодетые и высокомерные. Они тоже вырядились в доспехи, а руки держали на рукоятях мечей, и в толпе, высыпавшей поглазеть на приезд Моргерехта, зароптали. Кем возомнили себя эти заносчивые южане, что явились к священной хижине Виату, в оплот мира, так, словно изготовились к битве?

Завидев Морлу, Хендрекка небрежным движением скинул шапку на руки подоспевшему отроку и тряхнул тяжелыми кудрями так, чтобы они рассыпались по плечам.

— Ну, здравствуй, зять, — проговорил Хендрекка, раскрывая Морле свои объятия. — Вот уж не думал, прощаясь с тобою у великой реки Фоиллах, что нам доведется свидеться так скоро.

В голосе Хендрекки слышалось недовольство. Целуя его не по-мужски нежные щеки, Морла заметил, что Хендрекка чем-то раздосадован. Наверно, изнеженный южанин просто устал с дороги; а может, он сердится, что ему пришлось ехать в такую даль ради чужой заботы. Приглашая Хендрекку в свою землянку, Морла с беспокойством вглядывался в его надменное лицо — что-то учудит этот своенравный глупец на роггариме? Заступится ли он за Ниффеля — за балайра, что перебил стольких рохтанских воинов, пусть даже теперь Карна Рохта и Карна Гуорхайль покончили со старой враждой? И не потребует ли за свой голос платы, как Эорамайн? Добрый Виату, эсолюбивый сын Орнара, отведи эту беду…

А Хендрекка и в самом деле был не в духе. Он только возвратился со свадьбы в Гурхейле, как в Мелиндель пришла весть о роггариме — и Хендрекке, едва успевшему омыть ноги после дальней дороги, пришлось вновь пуститься в тяжелый путь — зимой, да еще и в великую ночь, когда по Трефуйлнгиду рыщут одни волки и чада Ку-Круха. Быть может, в иное время Хендрекка отправился бы на роггарим с большей охотой — похвастать перед другими карнроггами своим богатством и вдоволь покрасоваться перед эсами со всего Трефуйлнгида. Но сейчас Хендрекка устал, замерз в своих великолепных, но не слишком подходящих для мороза Дунн Скарйады одеждах и досадовал на Морлу за то, что из-за его сына-балайра Хендрекке пришлось столько дней просидеть в санях, дрожа от холода и глазея на однообразные снежные просторы, до смерти ему надоевшие. Дело, которое Морла ему навязал, было дрянным до омерзения, с какой стороны не посмотри. Отвергнутый богами жених Тааль в припадке балайрской ярости растерзал родичей того, кто дал ему кров; а властитель земли, где совершилось злодеяние, не заступился за своего фольдхера, как должно, а заперся, точно трус, в своем доме, не желая идти против старшего брата. И Морла хочет, чтобы Хендрекка — он, карнрогг Хендрекка Моргерехт, авринт и защитник истинной веры, любимый сын справедливого Господа! — взял сторону бесчестного убийцы и судил виноватому жизнь, а правому — смерть? Надоумил же Старший породниться с этим гнилым родом балайров и убийц родни…

Напутствуя Хендрекку перед дорогой к Вьятукерну, Нэахт Кег-Райне надавал ему столько советов, что Хендрекка уже рад был поскорей уехать — лишь бы отвязаться от своего многомудрого побратима; но сейчас, сам того не замечая, Хендрекка думал его словами. На этот раз и жена его Хрискерта была согласна с Нэахтом, что случалось весьма нечасто. Собирая мужа в дорогу, она бранила Морлу и его семейство, причудливо смешивая хризские, весериссийские и эсские ругательства. «Роггарим, роггарим, — бормотала она, роясь в распахнутых сундуках. — Один убыток от этот роггарим! Едешь-едешь, зря хорошую еду кушаешь, зря подарки туда-сюда даешь… А потом: нет тебе, Хрискерта, хороший шелк на платье, нет тебе мех и крашена ткань на дочкин приданое — всё, всё ушел на этот ваш роггарим, тьфу, безверные!» «На роггариме в ссоры не ввязывайся, — вторил ей Нэахт, стоя у Хендрекки за плечом. — Зря меч не обнажай, войной никому не грози. С Медведицей не сцепляйся — Баэф далеко, пускай бесится, как ей заблагорассудится, нам нет дела до ее бабьей блажи, а драться с нею — себе дороже. Во Вьятукерне меньше говори, а больше слушай. Не спорь, коли все карнрогги ополчатся против Морлы и его безумного мертвого сына. Пусть безглазая демоница утащит Ниффеля в пекло — нам-то что? Место жениха подле его невесты. А ежели по воле Господней роггарим судит Ниффелю жизнь, тогда и ты отдавай за него свой голос, а после требуй у Морлы благодарности. Пусть Братоубийца не думает, что ты и впредь будешь прибегать по первому его зову, как преданный пес…» От их бесконечных напутствий у Хендрекки гудела голова. Обычно жена говорила одно, а побратим — другое; если Нэахт упрекал Хендрекку, то Хрискерта нахваливала; если же, наоборот, жена слишком докучала ему, то Хендрекка мог уйти из ее покоев к Нэахту. А теперь они на пару подступили к Хендрекке и день и ночь допекали своими советами — в конце концов он до того извелся, что уже не мог дождаться своего отъезда. Раздраженный, уставший от поспешных сборов, а еще больше — от жены и побратима, Хендрекка отправился на роггарим, кляня Морлу и Гунвара Эорамайна, устроившего невесть что из обыкновенного убийства.

Статному Хендрекке пришлось согнуться в три погибели, пробираясь к почетному месту. В землянке оказалось душно и дымно, но Хендрекка так продрог, что был рад любому теплу. Он снял расшитые речным жемчугом рукавицы и протянул руки к огню. Оглядев сидевших напротив эсов, он узнал элайра Эйнирда Фин-Солльфина, что приезжал в Карна Рохта посланцем от Морлы, и сына Баэфской Медведицы, которого видел на свадьбе — тот хмуро строгал кинжалом вяленое мясо и отправлял куски в рот, не отрывая от Хендрекки настороженного взгляда. Рядом с Медвежонком вертел головой самый младший из сыновей Морлы. Хендрекка помнил его со свадьбы — еще тогда он приметил прелестного юношу. Лиас, так его звали. Легко запомнить: десятый сын Морлы, десять — счастливое число, а Лиас и значит «счастливый».

— Вижу, твоему младшему сыну пришла пора заплести волосы? — Хендрекка начал издалека, как того требовала учтивость.

Морла со вздохом опустился рядом. Хендрекка поморщился — Тьеберн Морла еще не стар, а уже кряхтит, будто старик.

— Славно, что ты заговорил о моем десятом сыне, тесть, — подхватил Морла, точно ждал этого вопроса. — Я привез Лиаса на роггарим, рассудив, что настал его черед покинуть прядильню и сесть на одну скамью с оленями Орнара, ясенями битвы — знатными воинами. Здесь, у священных камней Вьятукерна, собрались лучшие мужи Трефуйлнгида по своему роду, богатству и доблести. Быть может, один из них примет на себя заботу о моем младшем сыне и взрастит его не меж очагом и стеной, не среди бедной родни и рабов, а среди благородных мужей, рожденных с оружием, скотом и землей.

Хендрекка величаво наклонил голову.

— Ты замыслил достойное дело, властительный зять мой, — сказал он. — Многие благородные мужи с великой радостью назовут твоего Лиаса любимым сыном, ибо род его знатен, богат и прославлен отвагой и щедростью.

Хендрекка вновь взглянул на Лиаса. В свете очага его волосы, прямые и негустые, как и у карнрогга Морлы, отливали червонным золотом; мягкие отблески пламени ложились на свежее, нежное, как у девушки, лицо. Младший Тьярнфинг поразительно походил на своего отца, но в мелких, тонких его чертах еще не было ничего хищного — может, оттого, что на губах Лиаса частенько ни с того, ни с сего расцветала улыбка, а в золотистых глазах светилось мальчишеское любопытство. И кожу его, пусть и чуть желтоватую, не усеивали эти отвратительные веснушки, из-за которых Хендрекка не мог смотреть на Тьеберна Морлу без брезгливости — вслед за хризами рохтанцы почитали белизну кожи.

Почувствовав взгляд Хендрекки, Лиас перестал вертеться и потупился, как подобает еще не заплетшему волосы юноше; но вскоре не выдержал и украдкой посмотрел на гостя. Хендрекка ответил ему благосклонной полуулыбкой. Выходит, всё же не напрасно он приехал на этот роггарим…

— Теперь, когда моя старшая дочь, прекрасная Вальебург, спряла мир меж нашими карна, мы с тобою родичи, — торжественно сказал Хендрекка Морле. — Ради нашего родства я, так и быть, назову твоего сына моим сыном. В моем Мелинделе, крутоскатном и величественном, что подобен бражному залу роггайна хризов, я взращу твоего Лиаса бесстрашным воином и почтительным сыном Рогатых.


	27. Chapter 27

Эсы вышли посмотреть на роггарим. Они высыпали из душных, жарко натопленных землянок и собрались вокруг Вьятукерна, не обращая внимания на лютый холод — всем было любопытно увидеть воочию собрание владык Трефуйлнгида. Зеваки толкались, вытягивали шеи, перекликались и переругивались. Кое-где в толпе уже вспыхивали ссоры, как всегда случается, когда собираются вместе эсы из разных земель. Древний Закон велит прекратить распри и кровопролитие во время священного роггарима, но в последние дни всё чаще было слышно о драках между людьми из враждующих карна. Карнрогги порешили, что больше медлить нельзя. Они расселись на застеленных мехами и кожами камнях, сами укутанные в подбитые мехом плащи и шубы — их элайрам и слугам, наблюдающим за хозяевами издали, чудилось, что в каменном круге Вьятукерна восседают не карнрогги, а сами Старшие, мохнатые, большие и безобразные, больше смахивающие на медведей, чем на людей. На лицах карнроггов плясали багровые отсветы пламени, а тени их, огромные и изменчивые, сливались с тенями угрюмых вьятукернских камней.

Карнроггам было в новинку держать роггарим глубокой зимой. Каждый втайне надеялся закончить его поскорее и вернуться в тепло землянки. Здесь, на открытой всем ветрам равнине, даже богатые меха не спасали от холода, а сидеть неподвижно было и того хуже — казалось, от самих камней веяло промозглым холодом первобытных времен, когда миром правила вечная ночь и Рогатые Повелители еще не так давно отвоевали Трефуйлнгид у Старших, прогнав их в болота и непролазные чащобы.

Гунвар Эорамайн прочистил горло. Тому, кто кликнул роггарим, должно держать речь первым, но Гунвару не хотелось ни разговаривать, ни даже открывать рот на таком морозе. Он плотнее закутался в вытертую медвежью шкуру, которую накинул поверх шубы, и начал:

— Великий Орнар, Отец Правды, роггайн всех эсов, и средний сын его Виату, заступник добрых людей! Смотрите, как роггарим судит спор меж благородным Ниффелем Морлой, сыном высокородного Тьярнфи Морлы, сына Ульфданга, внука Ниффеля Широкого Шага, из Карна Гуорхайль, и достопочтенным Бьярреном Валь-Кинладом, сыном достопочтенного Эгвейра…

— Эгира, — громким шепотом подсказал дяде Данда Эорамайн.

— …сыном Эгира Валь-Кинлада… — поправился Гунвар, недовольно поморщившись. Что ему за дело до предков какого-то тиддца? — …фольдхером из Карна Тидд. Достопочтенный Бьяррен, сын Эгира, говорит: благородный Ниффель, сын Тьярнфи, коему достопочтенный Бьяррен дал кров и пищу, бесчестно умертвил его жену, достойную…

— …Айкерту, дочь доблестного Онгерва Валь-Норана из Карна Тидд, — опять подсказал Данда.

— …его единственного сына Эйрира, сына Бьяррена, и единственную дочь, уже просватанную. Достопочтенный Бьяррен, сын Эгира, просит роггарим о смерти для Ниффеля, сына Тьярнфи, и отказывается продавать кровь своей жены, сына и дочери, ибо убийство это было вероломным, совершено ночью и попрало закон гостеприимства. Едва я услышал о таком небывалом злодействе, меня охватил ужас и гурсий гнев. Я кликнул роггарим, дабы под взглядом Рогатых Повелителей судить справедливое возмездие Ниффелю, сыну Тьярнфи. Пусть теперь говорят мои братья-карнрогги. Да направит их Отец Орнар тропою правды.

— И хорошо бы Отцу Орнару поспешить, пока наши яйца не примерзли к священным камням Вьятукерна! — пронзительно выкрикнул Вульфсти Хад. Он взвился на ноги и принялся бегать взад-вперед, под всеобщий хохот делая вид, что растирает замерзшие чресла.

Гунвар сердито одернул его:

— Уймись уже, парень! Ты в священной пастушьей хижине Виату, а не на попойке.

Вульфсти низко поклонился Гунвару, взмахнув руками и отклячив зад.

— Молю, не брани своего неразумного зятя, ничтожного, точно крыса, — пропищал он. — Я знаю, что в тебе говорит не гнев, а отеческая забота, ибо ты, о высокородный Гунвар, воистину отец мне… Ой-ой, я хотел сказать, воистину _как_ отец мне! — Вульфсти отбежал обратно к своему камню, запрыгнул на него и уселся на корточки.

Морла и Хендрекка переглянулись. С тех пор, как Вульфсти впервые появился в Карна Вилтенайр, по Трефуйлнгиду поползли слухи, будто мать его, рабыня из усадьбы Эорамайнов, зачала его вовсе не от Айнгура Хада, гостившего в Карна Руда-Моддур, а от своего господина. С годами Вульфсти становился все более и более похож на моддурца, а не на вилтенайрца. Глядя на его темно-рыжие тонкие косицы, вострый нос и совсем по-эорамайнски скошенный подбородок, люди с еще большим пылом принялись судачить: мол, Гунвар Эорамайн посадил в карнроггское кресло Вилтенайра не нагулянного сына Айнгура Хада, а собственного ублюдка.

— Твой… _воспитанник_ говорит дело, брат Гунвар, — сказал Морла. — К чему затягивать этот роггарим? Нам не о чем спорить. Я признаю, что мой сын поступил дурно с достопочтенным фольдхером, перебив его родичей после того, как вошел гостем в его дом. Но фольдхер этот — человек моего сына Ангррода, карнрогга Карна Тидд, и убийство было совершено на земле Карна Тидд. Ниффеля и фольдхера должен рассудить карнрогг Ангррод, а не роггарим. Эта тяжба слишком мелка для собрания властителей Трефуйлнгида.

— В каждом слове высокородного Тьярнфи сияет самоцвет правды, — поддержал его Хендрекка. — Право карнрогга — даровать справедливость своим чадам, будь то элайр, фольдхер или низкорожденный эс. Пред великим роггаримом обида фольдхера — всё одно что крошечная песчинка пред золотой колесницей.

Фальгрилатский карнрогг Хеди Эйдаккар, прежде чем заговорить, взглянул на Гунвара Эорамайна, словно спрашивая у него разрешения.

— Достопочтенный Бьяррен Валь-Кинлад — человек карнрогга Ангррода из Карна Тидд, это верно, — заметил он. — Но высокородный Ниффель, сын Тьярнфи — человек карнрогга Морлы из Карна Гуорхайль.

— Именно так, — подхватил Гунвар Эорамайн. — Древний Закон гласит: если человек одного хозяина убил человека другого хозяина, то хозяину убийцы должно выдать своего человека на суд хозяину убитого или же самому наказать его так, как пожелает хозяин убитого. Но ни карнрогг Ангррод, господин фольдхера Бьяррена, ни карнрогг Тьярнфи, господин Ниффеля, не стали судить его и наказывать, как велит древний Закон. А посему лишь справедливый роггарим способен разрешить это дело к удовлетворению богов и к чести всех нас.

— Что слышат мои уши! — вскричал Ангррод Морла. — По твоим словам выходит, что я пошел против древнего Закона, раз не стал просить моего высокородного отца убить моего старшего брата!

Гунвар бросил на него колкий взгляд.

— Не пойму, отчего ты так разъярился, сын Тьярнфи. Ощутил горький вкус правды в пьяном меде карнроггской власти? Уж тебе-то не впервой идти против древнего Закона. Ты идешь против него всякий раз, когда всходишь на карнроггское возвышение, берешь в руки меч Тидд или вкушаешь карнроггскую долю яств. Или тебе не ведомо, что наследовать карна вправе лишь сын карнрогга, а ежели нет сыновей, то брат карнрогга или сын брата карнрогга, но никогда — сын сестры карнрогга или муж дочери карнрогга?

— Не иначе как сам Орнар, Отец Правды, спустился из своего небесного чертога и подул тебе в затылок, Эорамайн! — деланно рассмеялся Хендрекка. — Отчего же на прошлом роггариме ты вещал иное? «Карнрогг вправе назвать наследником любого своего родича, — говорил ты, — и потому, коли высокородный Ингрим Датзинге перед тем, как отправиться в дальний путь к бражному залу Орнара, прочил на карнроггское кресло своего зятя, и тому есть свидетели, то право Ангррода на меч Тидд сильнее права карнроггских сыновей». Ты слывешь знатоком законов, высокородный брат мой Гунвар. Так ответствуй: чей Закон ты почитаешь, Отца Орнара или свой собственный?

— Странно мне слышать подобные укоры от тебя, брат Хендрекка. Ведь это ты вслед за своими приятелями-лайкарлахами почитаешь не древний Закон, положенный эсам Рогатыми, а чуждую нам волю иноземного бога, — огрызнулся Гунвар.

Хендрекка вспыхнул. Его оскорбило не столько обвинение в иноверии, сколько то, что Гунвар назвал его союзников-хризов пренебрежительным «лайкарлахи», мелкоухие.

— Что-то ты не гнушался лайкарлахами, когда гостил у меня в Мелинделе, — раздувая ноздри, проговорил Хендрекка.

Вульфсти визгливо захихикал:

— Что, дядюшка Гунвар, уши у хризов мелкие, зато задницы, поди, глубокие?

— Как смеешь ты, Крысеныш, хулить моего старшего родича?! — не стерпел Данда. — Забыл, кому ты обязан карнроггским креслом и мечом Вилтенайр, нагулыш?!

— Я бы и рад забыть, да ты с твоим дядюшкой-хризоблудом забыть не дашь, — всё кривлялся Вульфсти.

— Ухолонитесь, трескуны! — вдруг громыхнула Тагрнбода. Карнрогги вздрогнули и невольно притихли — до того неожиданным был ее окрик. Тагрнбода обвела их тяжелым взглядом. Прежде она молчала, пытаясь вникнуть в спор, но медлительной северянке было не поспеть за их перебранкой. Ей казалось, что южане безо всякого проку вопят, скалят зубы и тараторят. Их трескотня вконец утомила Тагрнбоду. — Чего рядить о пустом? — сказала она. — Все вы, южане, мелкоухие. Наразрыли над чем лаяться. Всякому ясно, что Безглазая Женщина до немоги изождалась своего жениха. Снарядимте-ка Ниффелю Морле женитьбенный поезд!

Морла вперил в Тагрнбоду полный ненависти взгляд. Та сидела широко расставив ноги в меховых сапогах, опираясь большими когтистыми руками на колени. С плеч ее свисали медвежьи лапы, словно исполинский северный медведь обнимал свою сродственницу. Подобно мужчине, Тагрнбода расплела волосы на две косы и по баэфскому обычаю вплела в косы шерсть лошадей-канкооппе.

— Что делает в священном Вьятукерне женщина, которой место в прядильне? — проговорил Морла. — У женщин нет голоса в собрании властительных мужей Трефуйлнгида. Не эта дурная жена, отвыкшая от мужниной плети, а доблестный Каддгар Гурсобойца, сын высокородного Гройне Ондвунна, должен говорить за Карна Баэф.

— В речах моего зятя нет и крупицы лжи, — сразу же подхватил Хендрекка. — Оседланная телица не обратится в благородного жеребца; женщина, расплетшая волосы надвое, не обратится в мужчину.

Тагрнбода посмотрела на Хендрекку сверху вниз.

— Да я поболе мужчина, чем ты, мямля-южанин! Распушанился, как краснохолка по весне, — Тагрнбода сплюнула себе под ноги. — Я-то, может, и расплела волосы надвое, а тебе, как я поглядую, и расплетать нечего. Кху, стыдобища!

Хендрекка изменился в лице. Он подстригал и завивал волосы в подражание хризам, а Тагрнбода, должно быть, приняла это за позорное отрезание волос. «Хадарка, дикая хадарка», — подумал Хендрекка словами Хрискерты.

— Я не стану тратить на тебя свой гнев, Тагрнбода, — Хендрекка с трудом произнес ее имя — вышло что-то вроде «Тахрнвёда». — Женщина без мужа — что малое дитя, сама не понимает, что лопочет. Куда там ей, знающей одни лишь бабьи сплетни и склоки, судить в кругу карнроггов?

— Тогда и тебе, Моргерехт, нечего делать в кругу карнроггов, — фыркнул Гунвар Эорамайн — он все еще злился, что Хендрекка попрекнул его пристрастием к хризам. — Всяк в Трефуйлнгиде знает, кто на самом деле карнрогг в Карна Рохта — этот твой бедарский скотокрад, Нэахт Кег-Райне! Быть может, мне следовало кликнуть на роггарим его, а не тебя?

Вульфсти опять соскочил со своего камня.

— Что ты, что ты, дядюшка Гунвар! — с наигранным испугом возразил он. — Говорят, бедарцы и дня не могут прожить, не украв чужого коня или быка, а достопочтенный Нэахт Кег-Райне — первый среди бедарцев. Пусти его на роггарим — и не успеем мы глазом моргнуть, как все останемся без лошадей. Придется нам ехать обратно друг у друга на закорках! — и Вульфсти попытался забраться Данде Эорамайну на спину. Данда привычно отмахнулся от него.

— Кому нужна твоя лошадь, Дурачок, — сказал Хендрекка презрительно. — У вас в Вилтенайре не лошади, а ослицы.

— Не лёш-ш-шади, а йозлице, — передразнил Вульфсти южный выговор Хендрекки. — Что это за диковинный зверь такой — йозлице?

— Помолчи, Вульфсти, — оборвал его Морла. Все давно уже привыкли к выходкам придурковатого вилтенайрского карнрогга, но сейчас его шуточки будили в Морле глухое раздражение. — А ты, брат Гунвар, постыдился бы — обращать справедливый роггарим в свару, что пристала лишь перепившим браги смердам, а не высокородным владыкам эсов! Кто сумеет поспорить со мною, если я скажу: Тагрнбода не по праву сидит в собрании сильных? Кто сумеет поспорить с тем, что всякий суд, свершенный в Дунн Скарйаду, не может быть справедлив, а круг роггарима не замкнется, покуда во Вьятукерне не воссядут все карнрогги до единого?

Хендрекка величественно наклонил голову.

— Это верно, — подтвердил он. — Отчего среди нас мы не видим высокородного Тельри Хегирика, карнрогга Карна Унутринг?

Тагрнбода подалась вперед — косточки, нанизанные на простые серебряные кольца у нее в ушах, застучали друг о друга.

— Мой отец не сидел и на преждехожем роггариме, — проговорила она медленно, по-северному растягивая слова. — А ты, Морла, и не думал его пождаться — отдал Карна Тидд своему сынку и без воли карнрогга Тельри. Чего ж ты теперьша об отце моем вспамятовал?

— Если мы станем ждать Тельри Хегирика, то прождем до Последнего Рассвета, — пробурчал Данда — он совсем замерз. — Обошлись без него на прошлом роггариме, обойдемся и сейчас.

Морла медленно поднялся со своего камня и подошел к костру.

— Что ж, карнрогги, — произнес он — взметнувшееся пламя отразилось в его желтых глазах. — Если вас не страшит неправедный суд в зловещую пору Дунн Скарйады… Если ваше желание — судить незамкнутым кругом… И если обида фольдхера, по-вашему, достойна великого роггарима… Раз так, я требую для Ниффеля Старого Права.

Тагрнбода в сердцах хлопнула себя по ляжкам.

— Старое Право! — возмутилась она. — Ты выпрошаешь Старого Права для балайра? А не переелся ли ты ягоды с поганого болота, братец?

— Старое Право — древнейший из исконных эсских обычаев, — сказал Ангррод с важностью. — По нему жили еще первые эсы в Туандахейнене. Кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с пращурами?

— Еще бы ты не почитал Старое Право, брат Ангррод! Ведь на нем одном и зиждется твое владычество над Карна Тидд, — хмыкнул Гунвар Эорамайн.

— Ты кликнул нас на роггарим не для того, чтобы спорить, по праву ли высокородный Ангррод, сын Тьярнфи, сидит в карнроггском кресле, — сказал Хендрекка. — Думается мне, мой зять рассудил справедливо. Пусть фольдхер и высокородный Ниффель Морла сойдутся в рукопашном бою и померяются своими удачами.

Морла скрыл довольную улыбку. Он мысленно произнес молитву Этли — не иначе как хитроумный младший сын Орнара нашептал Морле взять Лиаса с собой на роггарим. По всему видно, Хендрекка доволен подарком — и уже не отступится от Ниффеля, как Морла прежде опасался. Подумать только, а он и не знал, что купить верность этого самовлюбленного дурня будет так легко…

— Достойно ли возвращаться к Старому Праву, когда Орнар положил нам свой Закон? — неуверенно возразил Хеди Эйдаккар. Он тоже поднялся с камня и подошел поближе к огню. — Когда бесчестный Райнфи Хад попросил для себя Старого Права, роггарим судил, что в Старом Праве нет Орнаровой справедливости, ибо первые эсы переняли его у гурсов.

— Роггарим судил по Старому Праву испокон веков, — сказал Хендрекка немного гнусаво — он вконец замерз, у него заложило нос, но он не желал выдавать свою слабость и подходить к костру. — Все герои Трефуйлнгида, завоеватели земель, заполучали для себя карнроггские мечи благодаря Старому Праву. Мой великий праотец, яростный Эрдир Моргерехт, назвал себя карнроггом Карна Рохта, ибо ему покорились земли рохта. Ваш предок, Райнар Красноволосый, взял себе Карна Гуорхайль, когда сразил старого гуорхайльского карнрогга. Старое Право — это живая кровь Трефуйлнгида, отними его — и Трефуйлнгид зачахнет, как обескровленное тело. Сами могучие боги…

— Полно тебе растараторивать, — нетерпеливо перебила его Тагрнбода. — Треску от тебя больше, чем от лесного птичья. Завели перепев: мои праотцы, твои праотцы… А сами-то не за старину, а за свою утробу. Суди мы Ниффеля без Старого Права — что высудили бы ему? Одну тольку смерть! Оттого ты, брат Морла, и вгрызся в Старое Право, как отощавший волк в шмыгуна.

Вульфсти опять развеселился — ему пришлось по душе северное словцо.

— Отпусти шмыгуна, дядюшка Тьярнфи, — заканючил он, — пускай еще пошмыгает!

— Всё бы тебе кривляться, Крысеныш, — проворчал Данда. Он сидел рядом с Вульфсти и уже начал уставать от его ужимок.

— Какой я тебе Крысеныш?! — изобразил обиду Вульфсти. — Теперь величай меня по-северному — братец Шмыгун!

Морла раздраженно дернул ухом. Повернувшись к Вульфсти спиной, он обратился к Тагрнбоде:

— И как же ты судишь смерть моему сыну, северянка? Или ты возомнила себя не только равной мужчинам, но и равной по силе балайру?

Тагрнбода поднялась на ноги. Ее исполинская тень накрыла Морлу.

— Сила балайров больша, — произнесла она, — а за силой идет несила. Как твой Ниффель поляжет в немощи, так всяк его одолеет — не я, а даже малый ребятенок.

Гунвар Эорамайн поерзал на своем камне — от неподвижного сидения у него затекла спина.

— Но прежде он отправит с поклоном к Безглазой Женщине многих славных воинов, — сказал он. — Лишь его хозяйке ведомо, когда Ниффеля одолеет балайрское бессилие. Разумно ли обрекать на столь страшную участь наших верных элайров? Не мудрее ли будет дать Ниффелю Старое Право, о котором просит высокородный Тьярнфи?

Тагрнбода резко обернулась к Гунвару. Она взглянула в его маленькие хитрые глаза, посмотрела на его племянника и зятьев, странно примолкших, оглянулась на Морлу…

— Так вот что вы затаёчили за моей спиной, — проговорила она тихо. — Глядела я за тобою, братец Гунвар, глядела, да, видать, не углядела. Что, расслюнился на Морловы подарки? — Тагрнбода раздула широкие ноздри.

Гунвар с опаской попятился от нее — еще взбредет в ее гурсью голову напасть на него прямо в священном Вьятукерне. Что этой ведьме до гнева Рогатых Повелителей? Ее-то повелители по чащам да по болотам сидят…

— Не разжигай сердце понапрасну, высокочтимая сестра, — примирительно сказал Гунвар. — Сама посуди, сколько наших воинов поляжет прежде, чем Ниффель-балайр притомится. А для фольдхера Бьяррена жизнь теперь все равно что смерть — так он горюет по своим родичам. Он сам говорил мне, что с того злосчастного дня, как он лишился жены своей и детей, небо над головою стало для него тяжким, а питье — горьким. Судив Ниффелю Старое Право, мы лишь дадим достойному Бьяррену исполнить свой долг и с честью взойти на сани Орнара…

— Да сожрет Ку-Крух твой гадючий язык, Гунвар, — мрачно отозвалась Тагрнбода. — А Ддав пусть сделает из твоих лживых глаз нагрудные пряжки для своих дочерей. У меня нет охоты слушать твое лисье тявканье. В нончий день вы могли свалить Морлова балайра, — возвысила она голос, — вырвать у Морлы его клыки и когти. Но вы взрадовались на его подарки, как росомаха на падаль — вот и жрите теперьша, что он вам кинет! — с этими словами Тагрнбода вытащила из-за пазухи пригоршню чего-то мелкого, вроде сушеных ягод, пошептала над ними, поплевала и с размаху бросила в середину каменного круга.

Карнрогги отпрянули. Несколько «ягод» попало в костер — огонь затрещал, задымился; от едкой вони у карнроггов заслезились глаза. Они принялись бормотать молитвы богам и творить защитные знаки. Эсы снаружи в суеверном страхе расступились перед Тагрнбодой — та, злобно зыркая на южан, пошла прочь от Вьятукерна. За Тагрнбодой в угрюмом молчании двинулись ее баэфцы.

— Проклятая ведьма, — прошипел Гунвар Эорамайн, провожая ее взглядом. И добавил громко: — Не страшитесь, братья. У ее хозяев нет силы в священной хижине Виату. Рогатые оградят нас от мерзкого северного колдовства.

Но карнрогги не могли избавиться от зловещего предчувствия — оно будто пропитало воздух, как его пропитало зловоние Тагрнбодиных ягод. Да и сам Гунвар пусть и не особенно верил в колдовскую мощь Тагрнбоды, все же тайком сложил пальцы в рукавице в знак, отвращающий порчу.

— Не к добру ты созвал нас на роггарим в Дунн Скарйаду, — почти шепотом сказал Хеди Эйдаккар. — В Дунн Скарйаду всё, что ни творится, творится на потеху Старшим…

Вульфсти деланно рассмеялся.

— Что, напугала вас Медведица? А что с вами будет, если и я в костер своего дерьма брошу? Еще не такая вонь пойдет — вы, небось, врассыпную разбежитесь!..

— Довольно, — сказал Гунвар. — Что мы — глупые женщины, чтобы бояться каких-то шептуний? — он приблизился к внешнему кругу камней и крикнул своим людям: — Пусть Бьяррен, сын Эгира, и Ниффель, сын Тьярнфи, покажутся пред справедливым роггаримом и богами!

Из кучки моддурцев вытолкнули фольдхера Бьяррена — растерянно озираясь, он вошел в круг и встал поближе к Гунвару Эорамайну. Вслед за ним выступил вперед Ниффель Морла. Толпа отхлынула, давая ему дорогу, и Ниффель в полной тишине прошествовал к Вьятукерну. Эсы глазели на него с боязливым любопытством. Многие впервые увидали знаменитого балайра Дома Морлы, того, чье имя наводило страх на весь Трефуйлнгид. В мертвенном свете месяца его можно было принять за мертвеца, что в Дунн Скарйаду поднимаются из могил. Редкие седые волосы свисали с плешивого черепа, глаза лихорадочно блестели в черных провалах, темнеющая на щеках татуировка походила на трупные пятна. Ниффель шел высокомерно вскинув голову, его одежды были богатыми одеждами знатного эса, но оттого еще более странным и страшным казался он людям — все равно что волк, наряженный карнроггом.

Когда Ниффель вошел во Вьятукерн, Бьяррен Валь-Кинлад вздрогнул и невольно потянулся к пустым ножнам на поясе. Перед его глазами вновь промелькнул тот ужас: растерзанное тело жены в луже крови, и ее внутренности на полу, на столе и скамье; он сам, забившийся в угол спальной боковуши. Сквозь просвет меж занавесями он видит, как Ниффель поднимается и бредет к двери. Бьяррен твердит про себя, сжимая висящий на шее оберег: «Милостивый Виату, спаси меня, милостивый Виату, спаси меня…»

— Достопочтенный Бьяррен Валь-Кинлад, сын достопочтенного Эгира Валь-Кинлада из Карна Тидд! — возгласил Гунвар Эорамайн. — И ты, высокородный Ниффель Морла, сын высокородного Тьярнфи Морлы из Карна Гуорхайль! Слушайте справедливый роггарим! Властительные мужи Трефуйлнгида говорили о вашем споре и положили вам разрешить его по Старому Праву!

Бьяррен отпрянул от своего покровителя Гунвара. Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, он переводил ошеломленный взгляд с одного лица на другое. Бьяррен никак не мог поверить, что сказанное Гунваром — правда, что роггарим, справедливый роггарим, обрек его, правого, на страшную смерть в когтях балайра.

Снаружи зароптали. Эсы повторяли друг другу решение роггарима, хмурились, сплевывали; одни лишь моддурцы и гуорхайльцы держались невозмутимо. Толпа надвинулась на Вьятукерн.

— Что ж это за суд? — крикнул кто-то.

— Нет справедливости в этом роггариме!

— Вас одурманили Старшие…

— Гнев Орнара на вас!

— Как же это?.. — наконец выдохнул Бьяррен. — Справедливые карнрогги… Что же вы… Что… Где же правда? — подбодренный криками толпы, он протянул руку к Гунвару: — Не ты ли, высокородный сын Онглафа, убеждал меня, что с твоею помощью я отплачу бесчестному убийце за кровь моих родичей? Не ты ли говорил, что роггарим за меня заступится? Я бежал в твои земли, уповая лишь на спасение и твою защиту, но ты убедил меня поднять голову и просить у роггарима справедливости. Где же тут справедливость, о Гунвар?! — Бьяррен оглянулся на людей снаружи — те качали головами, соглашаясь с ним; то и дело раздавались одобрительные возгласы. Расхрабрившись, Бьяррен поднял руку ладонью вверх: — Мои слова слышат Рогатые Повелители! Мои слова слышат свободные эсы! Этот высокородный муж… этот… этот изгнанник Рогатых набросился на мою Айкерту, хотя она не нанесла ему обиды ни словом, ни делом; он выдавил ей глаза и вспорол когтями живот, погрузил руку в ее нутро и вытянул внутренности… и намотал их на запястье… А потом, когда она затихла, пошел в наш зимний хлев и растерзал мою дочь… Я слышал ее крики… Я нашел их после — их обоих, дочь и сына, они лежали мертвые среди моих коров. Он и коров моих убил — всего шесть… И теленка еще… и козу… — Бьяррен осекся. С мгновение он стоял, беззвучно раскрывая рот, и вдруг повалился на снег и с воем заплакал.

Видя его горе, эсы тоже зарыдали.

— Фольдхер Бьяррен — достойный муж! За что роггарим исполчился против него? — закричали они.

Старый воин, одетый как бедарец, выступил из толпы.

— Жених Безглазой отвергнут богами, — сказал он. — Пусть судят смерть ему, а не достойному фольдхеру. Где справедливость роггарима? Где возмездие за злодеяния? Или Отец Орнар больше не роггайн всех эсов и Трефуйлнгидом вновь правят Ку-Крух, Ддав и Безглазая Женщина?

Бьяррен перестал рвать на себе волосы, сел и посмотрел на карнроггов снизу вверх.

— Мудрые властители эсских земель, — сказал он, — я верю в вашу справедливость. Вы не станете судить меня по гурсьему закону…

— У тебя нет голоса в собрании владык, — отрезал Морла. — Роггарим судил тебе и Ниффелю Старое Право, и не тебе спорить с волей Рогатых.

— В этом суде нет воли Рогатых, — глухо возразил Бьяррен. — В нем твоя воля, Братоубийца. Твоя и Безглазой Женщины.

Он медленно встал, стряхнул с себя снег и, повернувшись к эсам снаружи, крикнул им:

— Поглядите, славные сыны Орнара, на мою гибель!

— Мы смотрим, доблестный Бьяррен! Мы смотрим! — ответили ему.

Один из моддурцев подбежал к Вьятукерну и передал своему карнроггу длинный сверток. Подняв его в обеих руках, Гунвар Эорамайн вышел на середину каменного круга.

— Прежде, чем фольдхер Бьяррен и второй сын карнрогга Ниффель сойдутся в поединке, я желаю отдать высокородному Ниффелю то, что принадлежит ему по праву, — проговорил Гунвар — и развернул грубое полотно, обнажая меч. На рукояти зеленел гладко отполированный змеиный камень, а на клинке в отблесках костров вспыхнули магические знаки, дарующие победу в сражении.

Все взгляды обратились к мечу.

— Недолго я был хозяином этого знаменитого оружия, — продолжал Гунвар. — Но все же я дал ему имя. Отныне этот меч зовется Ниффельтьюри — Ниффелева Смерть — и с новым именем я возвращаю его Дому Морлы.

Морла отшатнулся от протянутого ему меча.

— Где взял ты его? Кто принес его тебе? — отрывисто спросил он.

Эсы, окружившие Вьятукерн, взволнованно зашептались — каждый понимал, что сулит воину потерянное и вновь обретенное оружие. Ниффель тоже не сводил безумных глаз со своего меча — знакомые с юности знаки на клинке плясали, вспыхивали и меняли форму, пока наконец не расплылись в желто-багровое пятно. Ниффель судорожно глотнул воздуха. Он моргнул, глаза его разгорелись, погасли — и затянулись бельмами балайра.

Морла первым заметил перемену в своем сыне. Он схватил за плечо Ангррода — «Идем, идем скорее!» — и бросился вон из Вьятукерна. Оказавшись среди своих элайров, он оглянулся — широкие камни внешнего круга заслоняли Ниффеля и его жертву; с того места, где остановился Морла, были видны лишь пляшущие огни костров. Неподалеку сбились в кучку Гунвар Эорамайн и его родичи; Данда со страхом смотрел на Вьятукерн, вцепившись обеими руками в Гунваров локоть. Хендрекка Моргерехт сложил руки на груди, изо всех сил не подавая виду, что боится.

Меж камней промелькнул фольдхер Бьяррен. Он закричал и кричал очень долго; а потом крик перешел в клокочущий звук и смолк, будто Бьяррен захлебнулся. Что-то упало в костер — люди услышали, как зашипело пламя. Из-за камней показался Ниффель — он брел пошатываясь, хватаясь за камни и оставляя на них темные следы. Обе его руки были по локоть в крови.

Не дойдя до отца нескольких шагов, Ниффель рухнул на снег. Его сотрясли судороги. Он выгнулся, засучил ногами — и застыл, точно мертвый.

— За силой идет несила, — повторил Гунвар Эорамайн слова Тагрнбоды.


	28. Chapter 28

Валезириан выскользнул из землянки и побрел прочь, проваливаясь в снег. Сапоги, которые Эадан раздобыл для него перед отъездом из Карна Руда-Моддур, были чересчур велики для его маленьких узких ступней — Валезириан едва не терял их в глубоком снегу. От усилий, что он прилагал при каждом шаге, ныли голени. Утоптанный снег вокруг входа в землянку пестрел желтыми пятнами — Валезириан просто не мог заставить себя ступать по ним и оттого все больше забирал в сугробы. После густого зловонного духа, стоявшего в землянке, ледяной воздух показался ему ошеломляюще свежим — Валезириан жадно вдохнул его и сразу же пожалел об этом, ощутив, как холод с болью ворвался в легкие. Валезириан устал. Он устал мерзнуть, устал от долгого пути, ночевок в грязных, тесных хижинах, дурной и скудной пищи, чужих и, как думалось Валезириану, сплошь враждебных людей вокруг, а пуще всего — от постоянного, изматывающего холода, который не давал ему ни мгновения отдыха. Даже съежившись рядом с Эаданом под умиротворяющей тяжестью его руки, Валезириану не удавалось согреться; а на следующий день они вновь пускались в путь по холоду и снегу.

Валезириан остановился, с сомнением разглядывая занесенные снегом землянки. Здесь было так тихо и пустынно, что казалось, он один в этом мертвом белом мире; только бродили, отыскивая корм под снегом, мохнатые северные лошади. Почти все хадары собрались у круга камней — Валезириан видел его издалека, когда только приехал, — а те, кому пришлось остаться стеречь добро своих хозяев, сидели в тепле землянок. Но вдруг кто-нибудь из них выйдет — по нужде или для того, чтобы узнать новости из каменного круга… Поколебавшись, Валезириан двинулся дальше.

Его Эадан ушел поглазеть на собрание негидийских царьков. Валезириан не знал, да и не желал знать, для чего они съехались в это пустынное, занесенное снегом место, где нет ничего кроме голых рощиц, камней и пронизывающего до костей ветра. Но негидийцы казались донельзя взволнованными, и Эадан вместе с ними. Его воодушевление раздражало Валезириана. С тех пор, как они покинули дом правителей Руда-Моддур, Эадан только и делал, что вился вокруг монстроподобных людей с Севера, огромных, угрюмых, одетых в шкуры и увешанных звериными костями, когтями и клыками. Их облик внушал Валезириану безотчетный страх. Однажды в пути ему довелось увидеть, как их предводительница заколола одну из лошадей — из тех, что шли за ними без всадников. Северяне принялись пожирать сырое мясо, дымящееся паром на морозе; а их госпожа разбросала остатки у кромки леса и, задрав голову, завыла — из темноты ей ответил разноголосый волчий вой… Какими бы грубыми и дикими ни были негидийцы, встречавшиеся Валезириану прежде, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с этими порождениями первобытной тьмы. Он не мог понять, отчего Эадан глядит на них с таким восторгом. «Вот теперь-то я заживу по-другому, — говорил тот мечтательно — скорее самому себе, чем Валезириану. — Высокородная Тагрнбода позволила мне поехать на роггарим на одной из ее лошадей. Тут всякому ясно, что я крепко ей полюбился. Вот и славный Ингье Датзинге советовал мне не упускать случая и попроситься с нею в Баэф. Сдается мне, Тагрнбода уж наверняка сделает меня своим первым элайром…» Валезириан не отвечал. Он смотрел на безмятежную улыбку Эадана и воображал, как разрезает ему рот до самого уха.

Всю дорогу от Карна Руда-Моддур до Вьятукерна люди Эорамайнов перекидывались с Эаданом шутками — Валезириан плохо понимал их, но ему за глаза хватало их смешков, многозначительных взглядов и отвратительных непристойных жестов. Валезириана бросало в жар от стыда и негодования. Он сердился на самого себя за ту ночь, когда ему причудилось, что Эадана терзает кровожадное чудовище, — сердился на собственное смятение, на свой страх за Эадана, будто этот невежественный хадар и вправду был ему дорог; сердился, что с нелепой детской наивностью принял увеселения плоти за нечто ужасное. Но еще больше Валезириан был зол на Эадана, который не только не скрывал, но изо всех сил выпячивал свой грех, словно почитал это падение подвигом, достойным зависти других; словно омерзительная возня на полу в грязной соломе, среди храпящих людей, не запятнала его, а, напротив, возвысила. И другие негидийцы, похоже, думали так же. Прежде не желавшие знаться с изгнанником-чужестранцем, теперь они зазывали Эадана к своим кострам, хлопали по спине и охотно заговаривали с ним; даже те рыжеволосые знатные хадары, здешние правители, стали отвечать на его приветствия.

Хуже всего было то, что Эадан безо всякого стеснения наслаждался своей неожиданной славой. Валезириану и раньше не нравилась улыбка Эадана — с ней его простоватое лицо становилось совсем глупым, — теперь же он ее возненавидел. Временами ему мнилось, что Эадан нарочно ухмыляется во весь рот, чтобы досадить ему. Валезириан чувствовал, что терпение его на исходе. У него больше не оставалось сил выносить это, выносить изо дня в день — шуточки негидийцев, Эаданов жизнерадостный смех, его мечтания вслух о будущем привольном житье на Севере и его заискивания перед северянами — Эадан будто не замечал, что те глядят на него как на назойливого дурачка-нищего… Валезириан устал испытывать за него мучительный стыд, который самому Эадану, казалось, был неведом.

Он отыскал склон, поросший хилыми деревцами и сухим кустарником; внизу сверкала скованная льдом речка. Придерживаясь за деревья, Валезириан кое-как спустился по склону — вернее, съехал, — и огляделся, притаптывая снег. За речкой простиралась всё та же покрытая снегом равнина. Одинокое дерево клонилось под ветром; далеко разносились тоскливые стоны то ли птицы, то ли зверя. Даже если какому-нибудь негидийцу вздумается выглянуть из землянки, Валезириана скрывал высокий речной берег. Он приподнял полы верхней одежды. Его била дрожь — Валезириан предпочитал думать, что от холода, — пальцы закоченели, и никак не получалось распутать завязки штанов. Потеряв терпение, он попросту содрал штаны, отчего узлы затянулись еще туже, присел на корточки и судорожно вцепился в ветки куста.

Валезириану было дурно. Уже который день он не мог облегчиться и чувствовал себя так, будто его отравили. Волны озноба сменялись волнами жара, одинаково мучительными; Валезириана мутило, в животе и внизу спины скручивалась тугая боль. Почти все время он просиживал позади Эадана на северной лошади; когда же они в конце концов останавливались на отдых, Валезириана повсюду окружали люди — не мог же он, подобно грязным хадарам, справлять нужду у всех на глазах! А потом у него уже не выходило даже в те редкие моменты, когда он оставался один — Валезириан дрожал, покрывался холодным потом и стискивал зубы, мучаясь не столько от боли, сколько от осознания того, как смешон и унизителен его недуг. Иногда ему казалось, что и в этих его страданиях виноват Эадан. Он вызывал в памяти его светящееся самодовольством лицо и вспоминал, сколько раз Эадан забывал принести ему поесть или бросал одного, убегая забавляться к чужим кострам; а ведь Эадан должен, обязан — да, обязан… Валезириан и сам не сумел бы объяснить, почему Эадан ему должен; он даже не задумывался об этом, когда винил Эадана в своих бедах. Эадан был виноват перед ним — какие могут быть сомнения? Он был виноват уже в том, что посмел взять Валезириана с собою…

Валезириан укусил себя за щеку. Колючие ветки резали пальцы, но он не замечал этого — сейчас Валезириану казалось, что ему еще никогда не было так плохо. Когда всё кончилось, он не смог подняться на ноги и отполз, путаясь в спущенных штанах. Все тело горело, лицо было мокрым от слез и пота. Бесформенным ворохом тряпья он повалился в снег и лежал прерывисто дыша, не в силах пошевелиться.

Он еще не успел выровнять дыхание, когда услышал хруст снега под чьей-то тяжелой поступью. Кто-то приблизился к бережку и встал прямо над ним — Валезириан увидел кожаный подол, край черной косматой шкуры и сапог, с которого свисали длинные клочья бурой шерсти. Валезириан затаился. Вдруг деревце над его головой качнулось, затрещало и понеслось вверх, вывороченное с корнем — на Валезириана посыпался снег и комья мерзлой земли. Сам не заметив как, он откатился в сторону, скорчился и прикрыл голову руками. А некто наверху продолжал бесноваться, ломая, выдергивая из земли и разбрасывая вокруг кусты и деревья — повсюду разлетались сломанные ветки; он хрипел и ревел, точно разъяренный зверь… Валезириану хотелось заткнуть уши, как в детстве, когда в тронном зале всю ночь пировали и буянили захмелевшие хадары, а мать приказывала ему сидеть тихо и опускала над ним крышку сундука. Здесь он будет в безопасности. Они не найдут его. Они не найдут его, если он будет сидеть тихо. «Валезий Эгифор Камламетен, — мысленно произнес Валезириан, крепко зажмуриваясь. — Иухивия Ксаней Камламетен. Аурениан Хризилл Камламетен. Фона Миркацион Камламетен…» Перечисляя в уме своих предков, он вытащил из-за пазухи нож и выставил перед собой, привычно обхватив теплую, нагретую его телом, рукоять. Это успокаивало. «Хризалон Варий Камламетен, Акипит Фофания Камламетен…» — беззвучно шевелил губами Валезириан, стараясь не замечать рева и треска над собою. Совсем рядом обрушился снег. Валезириан сбился и вновь начал с Иухивии Ксанея. Тот, наверху, ухватился за деревце, пронизавшее корнями уступ, под которым прятался Валезириан; вырвал его, отшвырнул… И край уступа обвалился.

Валезириан пронзительно закричал, забарахтался под чем-то неимоверно тяжелым; из последних сил оттолкнул его и бросился бежать — почти на четвереньках. Сзади неслись ужасные звуки — хрип или рычание, Валезириан не мог разобрать — и кто-то будто бился в снегу, колотил ногами по обломанным веткам. Когда Валезириан, задыхаясь от бега, отважился остановиться и оглянулся, то увидел позади нечто черное, черное на грязном снегу — оно хрипело и корчилось в тщетных попытках подняться. Валезириан застыл, разглядывая его. Звуки, что оно издавало, становились всё слабее, глуше. Валезириан перевел взгляд на свои руки. Он где-то потерял нож — наверно, остался там, в этой… в этой штуке. Валезириан смутно помнил — кажется, он воткнул нож в тушу, когда отбивался; а когда оттолкнул ее, та опрокинулась, вырвав нож из его руки. Хорошо бы его забрать… Валезириан подтянул штаны, принялся затягивать завязки. Руки все еще подрагивали, но уже не от холода. Валезириан чувствовал, что согрелся. Покончив со штанами, он медленно подошел к туше, вытирая взмокшие ладони об одежду.

Это была та северянка, что так напугала его ночью в доме правителей Руда-Моддур, — теперь она лежала без движения, лишь со свистом втягивала широкими ноздрями воздух. Рукоятка Валезирианова ножа торчала из ее черных шкур. Валезириан остановился над нею, приноравливаясь, как бы вытащить нож; но стоило ему потянуться к ножу, как она взвыла и опять задергалась, шаря вокруг себя когтистыми руками. Валезириан отпрянул. «Поскорей бы эта штука затихла», — подумал он с досадой. Она так страшно скребла когтями и скалилась… Валезириан вновь попробовал ухватиться за рукоятку. На этот раз туша не пыталась схватить его, только распахнула черные, пылающие болью и ненавистью глаза и взглянула прямо ему в лицо — Валезириан содрогнулся. Он вырвал из нее нож, а она все смотрела на него, не отводя ненавидящего взгляда. Это мучило Валезириана. Он снова воткнул нож — может, хотя бы теперь она перестанет на него глядеть? — а потом еще и еще, с любопытством прислушиваясь к всхрипам и забавным хлюпающим звукам, с которыми лезвие входило в живую плоть.

Завороженный этими однообразными движениями — вытащить и воткнуть, опять вытащить и опять воткнуть рядом, — Валезириан не сразу заметил, что запачкался. Правая рука была вся в крови. Валезириан поднес руку к лицу, понюхал. Ноздри защипал острый запах крови. Неожиданно его охватило невыносимое отвращение; борясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой, он начал торопливо чистить руки и нож снегом, и все казалось ему, что липкая кровь не счищается, а ее запах навсегда пропитал ладони. Зажимая рот левой рукой, Валезириан вскочил на ноги и пошел прочь — ему хотелось уйти от этой омерзительной кучи окровавленного мяса. Похоже, оно было еще живо — Валезириан слышал за спиной сиплое дыхание, и это его расстраивало. «Почему оно никак не перестанет?» — обиженно подумал он. Он устал слушать эти звуки. Быть может, если он вернется в землянку, то больше не будет их слышать? Конечно, он больше их не услышит, а высокий берег заслонит от него эту штуку — она больше не сможет смотреть на него своими страшными глазами, она вообще… будто исчезнет, надо лишь уйти от нее как можно дальше. «Валезий Эгифор Камламетен, — прошептал Валезириан, прибавляя шаг и высматривая, где удобней подняться. — Иухивия… Ксаней… Камламетен. Аурениан… Аурениан Хризилл… Господи, Господи, как же я устал!»

* * *

Тагрнбода очнулась. Она чувствовала, что не сможет пошевелить и пальцем, но в груди все еще кипел гнев. Он словно сжигал ее изнутри, не находя выхода. Роггарим, Морла, его балайр, этот старый хитрец Гунвар Эорамайн, опутавший ее своим проклятым южным лукавством, все эти хилые южные карнрогги, у которых не хватит силенок даже удержать в руках ее меч, а не то, что побороться с нею, — падкие на подарки, скрывающие за мудреными речами собственное гнилое нутро — они пронеслись в памяти Тагрнбоды, пробуждая в ней ненависть настолько могучую, что она затмила собою воспоминание об убийце. Не к добру Тагрнбода пустилась в путь на Юг. Здесь таких, как она, ждет лишь кривда и унижение… Вот и ее мужа погубил Юг — Гройне и сейчас мог быть жив, если б не польстился на этот ничтожный клочок земли, Карна Фальгрилат, и не ввязался в войну с южанами — войну, что на много лет истощила Карна Баэф и поставила гордый Север на колени. Тагрнбода уже очень давно не вспоминала своего мужа. Странно, отчего он ей вспомнился сейчас. Гройне умер, как подобало воину, свирепому сыну Севера, — умер от ран, нанесенных ему великим воителем гурсов, а не так, как предвещал ее отец, когда в ярости проклял свою дочь, ее мужа и их не рожденное еще дитя. Злую судьбу предрек он всем троим…

Тагрнбода сморгнула упавшие на ресницы снежинки. Она не знала, как долго пролежала тут, израненная. Когда она попробовала закричать, из горла вырвался лишь слабый хрип. Ее люди сейчас собирают своих канкооппе; они не увидят ее, лежащую под высоким берегом, если не станут искать нарочно — ветер, верно, занес ее следы. А она уже не чувствует обеих ног и пальцев на руках… Всё в Тагрнбоде всколыхнулось от бессильной злости. Нет, не такой смерти она себе желала — в одиночестве, в чужом краю, в лютом холоде и отчаянии. «А ты, дочь моя, — сказал ей отец, уперев в Тагрнбоду единственный блекло-голубой глаз, — ты сгинешь в снегах чужой земли. Сила твоя, которой ты так кичишься, предаст тебя, твою жизнь украдет рука слабого, никто не узнает имени твоего убийцы и никто не посмотрит на твою смерть. Одна посреди белой земли под черным небом будешь ты дожидаться, когда Тааль утащит тебя в свое ледяное владение». Тагрнбода услышала его пугающе-тихий голос так явственно, словно отец прямо сейчас стоял над нею. Ей даже почудилась в летящем снеге его длиннорукая сгорбленная фигура. Отец бродит по торфяным топям ее родного Унутринга, нащупывая безопасный путь узловатой палкой; спутанные седые волосы обволакивают его, словно плащ, а единственный глаз мерцает во тьме, как блуждающие огни на болоте.

Сколько Тагрнбода себя помнила, ее отец был стар — казалось, он уже родился стариком и никогда не был молод. В детстве Тагрнбода думала, что он и есть Ддав, хозяин болот и потаенных лесных озер, и боялась его пустой глазницы, потому что знала — ею отец смотрит на мир богов, нечисти и мертвых. Давным-давно он собственноручно вырезал себе левый глаз, дабы видеть то, что неподвластно узреть смертным. Замерзая, Тагрнбода смотрела в темное небо Дунн Скарйады, и оно напомнило ей черное озеро, посреди которого стоял на сваях отцовский дом, — одно из великих северных озер, что эсы нарекли Очами Ддава. Люди ее отца скользят в легких узких лодках, отталкиваясь шестами. Изредка всплескивает рыба. Тагрнбода осторожно ступает по скользкому дну — ноги ее промокли, закоченели, но она упрямо всматривается в темные воды. Вот она резко наклоняется — и хватает руками большую, упругую рыбу… Сегодня она наестся досыта. Мать больше не хочет кормить ее, гонит от себя, будто не узнает подросшую дочь, скалится и огрызается, когда Тагрнбода подходит к ней; а как-то раз даже бросилась на нее с кулаками, до предела натянув свою цепь. Не верится, что прежде она все время держала Тагрнбоду у себя на коленях, выискивала вшей у нее в волосах или чистила языком глаза и ноздри, и угрожающе рычала на всякого, кто проходил мимо. Когда однажды Тельри Хегирик забрал у нее дочь, она впала в небывалое бешенство и едва не порвала цепь; лишь после того, как ей вернули дитя, она успокоилась.

Она была сильна, ее мать, — сильна как гурсиха, высокая, широкоплечая, с низким лбом и крепкими, выступающими вперед челюстями. Она пришла в Унутринг вместе со стаей гурсов, что нападали на дальние выселки и разоряли эсские жилища. Воины Тельри Хегирика тех гурсов перебили, а ее изловили и привели к своему господину, который повсюду искал могучих женщин, чтобы разделить с ними ложе и напитаться их силой. Наверно, гурсы похитили ее, когда она была совсем мала; а может, родители сами ее бросили. Свирепая и в то же время пугливая, как лесной зверь, она не умела говорить, лишь мычала, и дичилась эсов; кто знает, переняла она гурсью повадку или была такой от рождения. Пока ее везли к Тельри Хегирику, она загрызла одного из элайров, откусила ухо другому и многих ранила. Тельри Хегирик выковал для нее цепь — поговаривали, он вплел в звенья несокрушимые заклятья и закалил металл в крови. Но в один день мать порвала цепь и сбежала — и Тагрнбода не видела ее больше. В ту зиму Тагрнбода частенько гадала, добралась ли мать до своих родичей-гурсов или сгинула в коварных унутрингских болотах; или, быть может, она и не сбегала вовсе — это отец принес ее в жертву Ддаву, утопив в озере, как когда-то хотел утопить саму Тагрнбоду. Тагрнбода знала, что тогда она и получила свое имя: пока Тельри Хегирик нес дочь к заводи Ддава, дитя брыкалось и колотило ножками ему в грудь с такой необычайной силой, что Тельри, изумившись, невольно назвал ее в мыслях — Железноногая. И пришлось Тельри повернуть назад, ибо покровителю его Ддаву милы лишь безымянные и те, кто отрекся от своего имени.

Тагрнбода с трудом разлепила веки — у нее смерзлись ресницы. Похоже, она опять проваливалась в беспамятство. Снег запорошил ее лицо и уже почти не таял. Где-то далеко заухала сова аръюн — эти зловещие звуки успокаивали Тагрнбоду. Ей вновь увиделся родной лес, где она охотилась в юности, — его запах, сильный, одурманивающий; скрипы, храпы и шепотки во тьме, топоток маленьких лапок, треск, посвист, бормотанье; протяжный, переливчатый, точно пение, волчий вой… Забравшись на толстую ветку, обхватив ее руками и ногами, она смотрит сквозь листву на отца. Тельри Хегирик стоит посреди леса, высокий и неподвижный, как старые деревья вокруг, и свистит, ухает, кричит на разные голоса. И чудится Тагрнбоде, что вот-вот на его зов из мрака выедет верхом на своем сыне-медведе сам Ку-Крух, кряжистый, косматый, заросший шерстью, с дикими глазами и свисающими до земли руками.

Отец позволял ей ходить с ним, хотя почти не разговаривал с нею — бывало, целыми днями они бродили по лесу, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Тельри Хегирик всегда был молчалив, будто беседовать со зверьем и нечистью ему было привычней, чем говорить с родичами-эсами. Тагрнбода следовала за отцом как тень, наблюдала и запоминала — и узнала многое, но отец не желал учить ее. Тагрнбода догадывалась, что он утаил от нее самое важное, самое сокровенное знание, которому обязан своей великой силой. Горько ей было сознавать, что она никогда не унаследует его колдовскую мощь. Лишь в дочери ее Атте проявилась часть этой силы — Тагрнбода слыхала о ее пророчествах, зловещих, предвещающих одни только беды и горе. В этом Атта была похожа на Тельри Хегирика. Тагрнбода помнила, как отец вдруг замирал, поднимал голову, вслушивался — и принимался вещать странным, не своим голосом, не размыкая губ. И всякий раз он предрекал недоброе…

Тагрнбода подозревала, что зачала старшую дочь от отца, а не от Гройне Ондвунна. В ту пору Тагрнбода вошла в возраст — она была молода и сильна тогда, о, как она была сильна! Эта сила, что билась в ней беспокойным сердцем, разливалась по телу бурлящей кровью, не давала ей покоя — Тагрнбода чувствовала, что начинает яриться, как ее мать-гурсиха. Она убегала в лес, загоняла оленей и вепрей; затевала ссоры с отцовскими людьми и одолевала в рукопашной их всех; вспрыгивала на диких канкооппе и неслась вместе с трубно кричащим, топочущим стадом по землям гурсов, где никогда не тает снег… На Кан Туидат она вышла бороться наравне с мужчинами. Она валила на землю одного противника за другим, пока против нее не выступил чужак, гость из Карна Баэф — Тагрнбода схватилась с ним и проиграла. Верно, правду говорят о потомках Снюфтгере Ондвунна, Снюфтгере Десять Медведей: все они унаследовали от своего достославного предка медвежью мощь и свирепость. Никогда еще Тагрнбода не встречала мужчины сильнее, чем молодой Гройне Ондвунн. Когда отец ложился с ней, она становилась слабой и беспомощной, безвольной, будто из нее вынули душу; отец крал ее жизнь, выпивал ее силу, как он пил горячую кровь лошадей, чтобы согреть свое остывающее тело. Гройне же одержал над нею верх безо всякого колдовства — и Тагрнбода поняла, что отныне ни отец, ни зловещие его покровители не заставят ее остаться в Унутринге, во тьме и болотной сырости, — медленно чахнуть, пока старик, что вознамерился жить вечно, впитывает ее силу. В ту же ночь Тагрнбода и Гройне поклонились лесу и прошептали брачные клятвы над черными водами Очей Ддава — и Тагрнбода, представ перед отцом, объявила, что стала женой Гройне Ондвунна.

Тельри Хегирик тяжело поднялся с медвежьего черепа, на котором он сидел, наблюдая за играми своих людей. Шумела Кан Туидат — повсюду горели костры, дымилось хмельное питье в больших котлах, жарилось мясо. Эсы с зелеными ветками в руках плясали и распевали песни, озорные и возбужденные, как молодые животные. Всякому чудилось, что из леса на их веселье взирают Ку-Круховы чада — они повылезали из своих чащоб, из нор и дупел, из-под коряг и тающего снега, и неслышно подошли к самому краю леса, чтобы послушать, как смертные их славословят.

— Ты всегда была своенравна, моя железноногая дочь, — проговорил Тельри Хегирик, выпрямляясь и расправляя сутулые плечи. — Не для того я оставил тебе жизнь, чтобы отдать тебя другому хозяину. Но названые отцы мои, Старшие, уже услышали ваши обеты, и не мне расковать цепи, что вы сковали этой ночью. Пусть будет так, как случилось. Я же дам за тобою знатное приданое, достойное тебя и твоего высокородного мужа.

Налетел ветер. Один из костров ярко вспыхнул, взметнулся — и тень Тельри Хегирика, удлинившись, легла между Гройне и Тагрнбодой.

— Недолго будешь ты тешиться молодой женой, о Гройне, потомок Круагхреде, — сказал он не раскрывая рта тем странным глухим голосом, что будто исходил из его утробы. — Раненого лося заклюют вороны, ослабевшего медведя загрызут лисы. Сына твоего уведут пленником в дом твоего врага, род твой угаснет, и никто не возьмет кровавого долга с твоего убийцы.

— Я не боюсь твоих проклятий, колдун, — решительно ответил Гройне Ондвунн. — Прародительница моя Круагхреде, карнроггская дочь, родила моего предка Снюфтгере Десять Медведей от господина Ку-Круха. Тому, кто ведет свой род от Старшего, негоже страшиться жалкого старика, что балуется колдовством, этой бабьей забавой.

Тельри Хегирик не ответил. Повернувшись к Тагрнбоде, он продолжал:

— А ты, дочь моя, — он вдруг крепко вцепился в ее запястье и притянул к себе, — ты сгинешь в снегах чужой земли. Сила твоя, которой ты так кичишься, предаст тебя, твою жизнь украдет рука слабого, никто не узнает имени твоего убийцы и никто не посмотрит на твою смерть. Одна посреди белой земли под черным небом будешь ты дожидаться, когда Тааль утащит тебя в свое ледяное владение. И еще открывается мне, — Тельри Хегирик положил руку ей на живот, — что злосчастная судьба ждет дитя, которое ты носишь в своем чреве. Будет знать она наперед о грядущих несчастьях, о страданиях и гибели всех ее родичей, но не спасет их и не прольет над ними ни одной слезы; а когда все они сгинут, станет служить тем, кто их погубил, — Тельри Хегирик отпустил дочь и отступил от нее, удовлетворенный. — Вот, Тагрнбода, мое тебе приданое, — заключил он. — Всякий рассудит, что я дал моей непокорной дочери то, что ей причиталось.

С той весенней ночи ни Тагрнбода, ни Гройне не забывали мрачное пророчество, что получили в свадебный дар от ее отца. Что-то встало между ними, словно тень Тельри Хегирика по-прежнему их разделяла, и Тагрнбода с затаенным страхом предчувствовала, что вся мощь воинственного Карна Баэф не защитит их от того неощутимого, невидимого и неотвратимого зла, что посулил ей отец. Когда слепая Атта, брошенная в лесу, вернулась, подобно духу несправедливо умерщвленного, Тагрнбода почуяла, что проклятие отца сбывается. А теперь, видать, оно добралось и до нее — и Тагрнбода вновь беспомощна перед отцовской волей, как прежде, в далекой юности, когда лежала перед ним одурманенная зельем. Где-то вдалеке брезжила память о том, что она умирает — в снегу и холоде, на чужой земле, как он и обещал; но Тагрнбоде уже чудилось, что ей и в самом деле жарко, как в те ночи. Колдовское питье жжет горло, туманит голову. В груди горячо — Тагрнбоде хочется сорвать одежды, выбежать из дому, нырнуть в холодные воды озера. Она все видит и чувствует, но не может двигаться. Мысли путаются и плывут все медленнее, медленнее, медленнее… Отец нависает над ней — лица касается пахнущее кровью дыхание.

«Отомсти за меня, отец», — прошептала Тагрнбода. Аръюн замолкла — и в наступившей тишине Тагрнбода услышала осторожные шаги Тааль.


	29. Chapter 29

— …А я в ту пору была совсем еще девчонкой, — болтала Фиахайну. Она присела рядом с Вальебург и трещала без умолку с таким видом, будто это сама Вальебург пригласила ее посидеть с нею. Другие женщины бросали на Фиахайну раздраженные взгляды. — Ты, верно, слыхала, госпожа матушка, как я убежала от мужа в первую свадебную ночь, — Фиахайну хихикнула. — Я так струсила, пока меня готовили к ложу, что как только все ушли, улепетнула из спального покоя и спряталась в подклети. Меня до самого утра не могли отыскать! Люди кличут меня, мечутся по двору с огнями, собаки лают, а я затаилась и еле дышу. Ну, к утру озябла, проголодалась — вылезла…

Вальебург не слушала ее. Она вышивала «райские кущи» — самый сложный и прихотливый узор из всех, что она знала: диковинные цветы, птицы и виноградные лозы. Вальебург низко склонялась к шитью, всматривалась в цветные нити так, что рябило в глазах. От напряжения на лбу выступила испарина — до того она боялась испортить драгоценный шелк. В глубине души Вальебург понимала: едва ли она станет мила своему мужу, даже если вышьет на его рубашке все двенадцать небес с ангелами, святыми и Господом Богом на сияющем золотом троне. Будь она дурнушкой и неумехой, Морла все одно взял бы ее в жены ради мира с ее отцом. И что бы Вальебург ни делала, как бы ни старалась угодить ему, для Морлы она всегда будет «Моргерехтовой дочерью» — в этом ее единственная ценность и самый большой ее недостаток…

Вальебург отложила шитье в туес и прикрыла уставшие глаза. Ее рабыня, сидевшая подле нее с миской на коленях, тут же сунула ей в руку что-то мягкое — взглянув вниз, Вальебург увидела сложенную пополам пшеничную лепешку, щедро сдобренную маслом и медом. Майетур чавкая поглощала такую же. Невестки Морлы поглядывали на рабыню с возмущением: что за мягкотелые хозяева эти южане, позволяют своим рабам объедаться пищей, достойной господ!

— …И еще долго я не могла понести, потому как была слишком молода, — услышала Вальебург слова Фиахайну. — А своего первенца я заспала. Проснулась поутру — а он лежит подо мною мертвенький. Видать, ночью я навалилась на него во сне… Ну, да такое со всеми молодыми женами случается, — Фиахайну рассмеялась, будто смерть младенца казалась ей забавной неприятностью. А Вальебург подумалось, что она и глаз не смогла бы сомкнуть, если бы меж нею и стеной лежало ее дитя. Она бы, верно, ни днем, ни ночью не знала покоя, если б только ей удалось родить сына…

Вальебург беспомощно посмотрела на незаконченные райские кущи. Как-то она рассказала Майетур, что в ночь перед отъездом Морла говорил с нею, — и Майетур сразу принялась корить госпожу, мол, что ж она не сообразила тогда потребовать у него то, что он задолжал ей как муж? Вальебург соглашалась и обещала, что уж в следующий раз она не растеряется, — ей просто не хотелось спорить со своей напористой рабыней. Множество раз она пробовала вообразить, как требует с Морлы его долг, но даже в мыслях не могла произнести свою просьбу. Да и подобает ли просить о таком знатной женщине, дочери карнрогга? А даже если она и решится — _что_ она скажет? На ум Вальебург приходили то высокопарные слова из хризских священных книг, то сплетни в девичьей, то рассказы сестрицы Эвойн. Вальебург нередко доводилось слышать о какой-нибудь служанке или даже о благородной девице, с которой «приключилась беда». Когда они с сестрой сидели у резной перегородки, высматривая в фигурные прорези красивых юношей в тронном зале, Эвойн указывала то на пригожего молодого эса, то на разодетого хриза и шепотом пересказывала Вальебург истории о женщинах, соблазненных ими. По ее словам выходило, что стоит наивной девице хотя бы раз переночевать с любезным дружком на гумне или позволить ему затащить себя в укромный уголок — не успеет она и глазом моргнуть, как нагуляет плод греха. Сейчас, вспомнив эти сплетни, Вальебург невесело усмехнулась. Вот бы и ей зачать вот так, после первой же ночи с мужчиной, как тем бедовым девицам! И в голову ей пришла нехорошая, напугавшая ее мысль: если б тогда, в спальном покое, она позволила Мадге совершить то, чего он желал… Быть может, сейчас она бы уже носила под сердцем дитя. Ей было бы нечего страшиться — даже сходства ребенка с настоящим отцом, которое частенько выдавало блудниц с головой… Вальебург содрогнулась. Помилуй ее Господь, о каких мерзостях она размышляет! Но не успела она раскаяться в дурных помыслах, как подумала с поразившим ее саму спокойствием: нет, Мадге не годится — он не стал бы держать язык за зубами.

— …А потом ничего, попривыкла, — говорила Фиахайну. — Нынче уж никто не попрекнет меня в том, что я плохая жена моему Йорди.

Этльхера и Этльверд громко фыркнули. Они одновременно вскинули головы и одновременно подобрали свои пряслицы.

— Скажешь тоже, Бигню! Как по мне, ты и сейчас не больно-то расторопная хозяйка, — заявила Этльхера. — А уж детьми ты и подавно похвастать не можешь — с тех пор, как брат Йортанраг взял тебя в жены, от тебя всего-то и приплода, что одна дочка, такая же врунья, воровка и бездельница, как ты сама!

— Недаром говорят эсы: сколько ни разбавляй дурную кровь, добра от нее не дождешься, — подхватила Этльверд.

Сестры говорили быстро и резко — из-за этого тарахтящего моддурского выговора их слова показались Вальебург еще злее. Ей вспомнился карнрогг Гунвар Эорамайн, гостивший в Мелинделе, когда Вальебург была маленькой — любые речи в его устах звучали как брань. Тогда Вальебург боялась его. Ей не нравилось, что этот недобрый острозубый человек с лицом как у лисы называет себя ее дедушкой. И от него так противно пахло… Одна из служанок объяснила Вальебург: всё потому, что дикие северяне мажут волосы жиром, а не душистыми маслами, как делают мужчины здесь, на дивном Юге.

Задумавшись, Вальебург чуть не подскочила от пронзительного крика Фиахайну:

— Поглядите-ка, кому вздумалось болтать о дурной крови! Это у меня-то дурная кровь?! Лучше б ты подавилась собственным языком, чем сказала такое, Эорамайнова дочь! Ведомо нам, какова кровь у вашего достославного рода! Или вы думаете, люди Гуорхайля забыли, что за благонравная женщина была ваша старшая сестрица, госпожа Сафайт? — Фиахайну, тяжело дыша, посмотрела на Вальебург, словно ждала, что та ее поддержит.

Этльхера и Этльверд опешили. Они не ожидали такого яростного отпора от Бигню — дурочки Бигню, которая только и может, что подлизываться и сплетничать.

— Что-то ты больно осмелела, сестрица Фиахайну, — тихо проговорила Этльверд. — Думаешь, ты вправе дерзить нам, женам старших братьев твоего мужа, раз заделалась наперсницей госпожи матушки?

Вальебург изумилась. Неужели они думают, что она и вправду благоволит этой Бигню? Наверно, и сама Фиахайну не посмела бы ответить Этльхере и Этльверд, если бы не считала себя любимицей жены карнрогга. Не хватало теперь еще ввязываться в их склоки…

— Несчастье нашей старшей сестры — не ее вина, — решительно сказала Этльхера. — И не тебе, фальгрилатка, очернять ее, чтобы подольститься к новой жене хозяина, — Этльхера повернулась к Вальебург. — Ваш Карна Рохта далеко от наших краев, госпожа матушка. Не знаю, слыхала ли ты у себя на Юге о том, что наша сестра Сафайт была лучшей невестой Трефуйлнгида. Люди прозвали ее Лебяжьебелой за ее прекрасную кожу. Верно, из-за ее красоты Ддав и задумал утащить ее в свою подводную усадьбу. В ту весну, когда высокородный Тьярнфи посватался к Сафайт, она провалилась под лед. Течение унесло ее далеко от пролома — одному Ддаву ведомо, как ей удалось выбраться из-подо льда. Тогда она и обезумела — и даже роггайн гурсов с твердым как камень сердцем не стал бы попрекать несчастную за это.

— Но отец ее Данда Эорамайн поступил недостойно, утаив от сватов Морлы безумие невесты. Невиновен тот, кто предупредил — так повелось среди эсов, — сказала Онне. Единственная из всех женщин она не оставила работу и говорила не отрывая глаз от своего тканья.

Этльхера и Этльверд промолчали — возразить им было нечего. Гунвар Эорамайн и вправду сподличал, когда надоумил их отца Данду отдать Морле полоумную невесту. Уговаривая племянника, Гунвар убеждал его, что и Морла — жених с изъяном: вдовец со множеством детей, да еще и женат на этой хризке из Ан Орроде. Не такого мужа они желали для красавицы Сафайт! Но что поделать, нынче Морла — единственный из женихов, до кого еще не дошли слухи о постигшем ее безумии. Нужно поторопиться, пока в Гуорхайле не узнали, какой теперь стала прекрасная дочь карнрогга Данды…

Фиахайну тоже притихла. Пусть она и достигла самой вершины — заручилась покровительством жены хозяина — все же она побаивалась суровой Онне. В прядильне повисла непривычная тишина — слышно было лишь, как рабыня, прикончив лепешку, с причмокиванием облизывает жирные пальцы.

Вальебург покосилась на Онне. Как всегда невозмутимая, она сидела прямо, ни на кого не глядя, и привычными движениями направляла уток через нити основы. Вальебург показалось, что Онне продолжала бы ткать, даже если бы рог Орнара начал сзывать эсов на последнюю битву. В ее длинном, немного лошадином лице, во всей ее высокой костистой фигуре было нечто, напомнившее Вальебург изображения святых на стенах божьего дома близ родного Мелинделя — они взирали на Вальебург так, словно вопрошали: «Как смела ты явиться сюда, грешница?» Тем же непоколебимым, грозным благочестием веяло от Онне. Несколькими словами она приструнила невесток — даже острых на язык Этльхеру и Этльверд — и Вальебург пришлась не по нраву эта ее власть над ними. Она скорей предпочла бы, чтобы Онне бранилась и строила козни, как остальные, а не держала себя так, будто это она, а не Вальебург, повелительница всех женщин в усадьбе Морлы.

— Я рада, что ты, сестрица Онне, положила конец пустому спору, — сказала Вальебург снисходительным тоном. — Не годится припоминать замужней женщине родичей ее отца, ибо став женою, она входит в род своего мужа. Что бы ни совершил Дом ее отца, ее честь не будет запятнана. Теперь ее честь — это честь мужа и его родичей.

Онне холодно взглянула на нее.

— Может, так и заведено у вас на Юге, — сказала она, — но в наших краях кровь женщины из Эорамайнов не превращается в кровь рода Морлы, как только она выйдет замуж. Ты говоришь, что замужней женщине нечего вспоминать о своих родичах. Ответь мне тогда, Вальебург, дочь Хендрекки: соткешь ли ты для мужа стяг, дарующий победу, если Карна Гуорхайль и Карна Рохта вновь пойдут войной друг на друга? И как ты поступишь, если брата твоего Мэйталли сразит один из твоих пасынков? Будешь ли ты оплакивать брата, сына твоего отца и матери, или возрадуешься победе мужа?

Майетур выронила деревянную миску.

— Да не услышит тебя Создатель, тьфу, тьфу! — она замахала руками перед лицом у хозяйки, будто отгоняла от нее беды, и принялась бормотать обрывки истинноверских молитв, нещадно коверкая хризские слова и смешивая их с весериссийскими защитными заклинаниями.

— Вели своей рабыне замолчать! — воскликнула Этльхера — она приняла молитвы Майетур за колдовские проклятья. Чего еще ждать от этой девки, уродливой и черной с головы до пят, как Ддавова дочь? Этльхера и Этльверд в суеверном страхе схватились за «счастливые» песцовые лапки, висевшие у них на поясах.

Словно в подтверждение их страхов из бражного зала донесся шум — топот ног, грохот кулаков по столу и звон оружия, взволнованные и разгневанные голоса.

— Пощади нас Орнар! Сдается мне, твоя проклятая рабыня накликала на нас несчастье, — выдохнула Этльверд.

Женщины выбежали из прядильни. В бражном зале царила суматоха; элайры вооружались, что-то кричали друг другу, ударяли топорами в щиты; собаки крутились у них под ногами, возбужденные в предвкушении битвы. На дворе ржали лошади. На карнроггском возвышении стоял Ульфданг, уже облаченный в доспех, со своим прославленным мечом Мьёвингом на поясе; у бедра он держал шлем, увенчанный посеребренным вепрем. Он отдавал приказы отцовым людям — по словам, что Вальебург уловила в оглушительном гаме, она поняла, что Ульфданг созывает ополчение.

Показался Сиандел. Он шел к старшему брату, но Фиахайну подлетела к нему и начала расспрашивать, повиснув у него на руке. Нехотя он приблизился к женщинам.

— Прибыл гонец из Скага Изрен, от Йортанрага, — объяснил он. — Говорит, сыновья Ингрима Датзинге с какими-то людьми Эорамайнов переправились по льду через Фоил Адурат и подошли к карнроггской усадьбе. Они никогда не сумели бы взять ее силой, стены там высоки и крепки, и глубоко уходят в землю; но госпожа Ордрун, по всему видно, сама отворила ворота перед старшими братьями. Они сели в карнроггской усадьбе, и Ингвейр Датзинге назвал себя карнроггом Карна Тидд. Свободные эсы Тидда уже потянулись туда целовать ему меч.

— Как это возможно? Неужели они привели с собою так много воинов, что защитники Карна Тидд не смогли дать им отпор? — спросила Вальебург. — Разве там, на Фоил Адурат, нет крепости? Как же они прошли мимо нее?

Сиандел оглянулся на Ульфданга — ему не терпелось присоединиться к старшему брату вместо того, чтобы стоять тут и болтать с глупыми женщинами.

— Крепость есть, госпожа матушка, а с сыновьями Ингрима Датзинге поначалу было не больше дюжины воинов, — ответил он. — Но в Скага Гайрангир сидит старый элайр их отца, Этарлойфи Валь-Норан. Этот Этарлойфи вышел к ним навстречу и первым поцеловал Ингвейру меч, а после дал ему в подмогу своих людей. Пока сыновья Ингрима шли через Тидд, вероломные тиддские фольдхеры встречали их как долгожданных законных хозяев. Множество свободных эсов Карна Тидд отправились вместе с сыновьями Ингрима Датзинге к стенам карнроггской усадьбы. Когда ворота растворились перед ними, они ворвались в дом и перебили всех, кто поднял против них оружие. Элайры Ангррода из тех, что родом из Тидда, обратились против элайров из Гуорхайля и подсобили сыновьям Ингрима расправиться с ними. Воин, которого братец Йортанраг прислал сюда с вестями, слыхал, будто Ингвейр и Ингье убили и наших племянников, сыновей Ангррода.

Невестки Морлы ахнули. Фиахайну начала подвывать, привычно напуская на глаза слезы. Этльхера и Этльверд выжидали — они раздумывали, следует ли оплакивать сыновей Ангррода, когда мужчин вокруг занимают куда более важные дела, чем смерть двух мальчишек, еще не заплетших волосы.

— А что сестра моя Ордрун? — спросила Онне.

Сиандел опять оглянулся на Ульфданга.

— Этого я не ведаю. Верно, тоже мертва, — ответил он с поспешностью. Не сказав больше ни слова, он оставил женщин и взбежал к брату на карнроггское возвышение. Они о чем-то заговорили, обеспокоенно поглядывая то на Йортанрагова гонца, то на элайров внизу.

— Ха! Пророчила беду моей госпоже, а накликала себе, — пробормотала Майетур с нескрываемым злорадством — от ее глаз не укрылось, как побледнела Онне. — У нас в Весериссии говорят так: окатишь помоями других — об тебя же их и оботрут!


	30. Chapter 30

Ульфданг издали завидел огни на стенах карнроггской усадьбы Датзинге. Отсюда казалось, будто в усадьбе полыхает пожар. Это напомнило ему предание о карнрогге Ингелаке: в ту пору Урфскеде Барсучья Лапа, потомок одного из прежних властителей этих земель, поднял фольдхеров на борьбу с чужеземной моддурской знатью. Со своими людьми он осадил карнроггскую усадьбу. Понимая, что помощи ждать неоткуда, карнрогг Ингелак устроил пир и напоил всех домочадцев допьяна, а когда они уснули, вместе с двумя преданными элайрами поджег усадьбу. В песне, что Ульфданг еще в детстве слышал от странника из Тидда, пелось, как Урфскеде Барсучья Лапа молвил, глядя на пожар: «В рождении Дома Датзинге было не много чести, но доблестный Ингелак выковал себе честь в этом огне».

Так оно и было: многие сыны и дочери Датзинге свершали небывалые деяния ради геррода своего Дома. Снова и снова они вскармливали злосчастную судьбу, словно силились затмить нынешней славой давний позор. Рассказывали, будто мать первого Датзинге, красавица Элейфгун, гостила зимою в родном Вилтенайре и возвратилась оттуда в тяжести. Ее муж, роггайн Райнар, признал рожденного ею сына своим, но и по сей день потомков Ингрогга Датзинге за глаза называли «нагулышевым семенем». Даже само их прозвание — Датзинге, «гостинец» — не давало им забыть, как начался их род: в Трефуйлнгиде злословили, что не напрасно красавица Элейфгун ездила в гости — привезла мужу гостинец.

Наконец приблизились к крепостной стене. За лошадью Йортанрага брел со связанными руками Ингвейр Датзинге, и оттого ехать пришлось медленней. Йортанраг столкнулся со старшим сыном Ингрима незадолго до того, как Ульфданг с отцовскими воинами добрался до Карна Тидд. Ингвейр с горсткой своих оборванцев из Руда-Моддур бражничал на фольдхерском подворье; после Йортанраг рассказывал брату, что и сам не ожидал схватить одного из Датзинге так скоро. Сейчас Ульфданг то и дело оглядывался на Ингвейра, не зная, дивиться ли его необычайному бесстрашию или презирать за столь же необычайную беспечность. Ужели Ингвейр не понимал, _что_ последует за вторжением во владение Морлингов?.. И сразу же Ульфданг оборвал себя: нет, не владением Морлингов был Карна Тидд, а наследством Датзинге, что причиталось сыновьям Ингрима по праву; и они поступили как подобает высокородным мужам и свободным эсам, когда предпочли возвращение в земли своих отцов мирному житью в изгнании. До этого дня Ульфданг видел Ингвейра и Ингье лишь на свадьбе их сестер с Ангрродом и Сильфре в Карна Тидд — тогда наследники старого карнрогга Ингрима показались ему никчемными драчунами и выпивохами, проедающими богатства отца. Незавидная судьба ожидала бы Тидд, если бы они получили его после смерти карнрогга Ингрима, как должно. Но унижение, учиненное им Ангрродом, и изгнание из родной земли словно возвысило их в глазах эсов — ведь и обреченные скитальцы из сказаний и песен прославились не былыми своими подвигами под рукою кольцедарителя, а стойкостью и силой духа в лишениях. Кого заботит, кем были они до изгнания?

Ульфданг снова посмотрел на Ингвейра. Тот шел с непокрытой головой, на лицо падали грязные светлые пряди. Сквозь них поблескивали голубовато-серые глаза, твердые и тусклые, как толстый лед на озере. Йортанраг говорил, что Ингвейр и его люди были пьяны, когда он застал их врасплох в фольдхерском доме; ни один из них не сумел поднять меч. Но сейчас взгляд старшего Датзинге был ясным, а на осунувшемся лице застыла суровая решимость — так почудилось Ульфдангу. Он подумал даже, что недаром Ингвейр пировал по домам тиддских фольдхеров, не заботясь ни о себе, ни о своих людях, беззащитных перед местью Морлингов — так он, верно, показывал смерти свое пренебрежение. Ульфдангу не хотелось думать, что его враг попросту пьянчуга и дурень, у которого не хватило ума удержать в руках так легко доставшуюся ему добычу. Много ли чести в том, чтобы завладеть чужим добром, пока хозяина нет дома, и отдать карна своих предков на разорение кучке пришлого отребья?

Пленника отвязали от лошади. Йортанраг толкнул его в спину тупым концом копья, чтобы он выступил вперед — Ингвейр потерял равновесие и упал на одно колено, но тут же встал. Связанными руками он откинул с лица волосы.

— Эй, Ингье! — выкрикнул Йортанраг. Из его рта вырвался пар. — Взгляни, какой славный гостинец мы тебе привезли!

Ульфданг поднял голову. За полыхающими на стенах факелами было не разглядеть защитников усадьбы — только черные тени колыхались и метались в отсветах пламени, будто духи всех Датзинге, умерших здесь, возвратились в мир живых и беспокойно взирали на врагов. Конь Ульфданга, почуяв жилье, нетерпеливо переступил копытами. Ульфданг погладил его по шее, не отводя взгляда от крепостных стен. Наслушавшись тестя, Ангррод частенько хвастал перед братьями, что стены его усадьбы крепче любой скаги — высоко поднимаются они и глубоко уходят в землю, и сложены из необхватных стволов каменных гурсьих деревьев, что росли здесь в стародавние времена. А под стенами, говорят, карнрогг Ингедьюр и побратим его Ог-балайр живьем закопали своих сыновей, дабы те вечно охраняли своих родичей. Верно, они и сейчас следят за чужаками своими мертвыми глазами…

Если Ингье не пожалеет своего брата и откажется открыть ворота, нелегко будет Ульфдангу взять эти стены силой — только измором. Люди из Тидда, которые еще недавно с великой радостью встретили своих истинных властителей, после с горечью рассказывали, что моддурцы, пришедшие вместе с сыновьями Ингрима, в первый же день принялись грабить амбары и погреба, а что не могли съесть или выпить — забавы ради портили, растаскивали по двору, втаптывали в снег. И это в Дунн Скарйаду, перед хищной пастью долгой голодной зимы! Быть может, в усадьбе скоро закончатся припасы, с таким тщанием собранные Ангрродом. Но до тех пор людям Ульфданга придется сидеть по фольдхерским дворам, кормиться у тиддцев, и без того разоренных набегом сыновей Ингрима. Претерпевшие обиды от тех, кого они считали своими избавителями, тиддцы с облегчением приветствовали сыновей Морлы. Но надолго ли хватит их покорности, если Морлинги со своими воинами примутся объедать их зимою?

— Склони слух к моим словам, высокородный Ингье, сын Ингрима, — привстав в седле, крикнул Ульфданг. — Датзинге и Морла — одного корня, одного боевого клича; все мы потомки великого роггайна Райнара. Я не желаю проливать кровь родича. Выйди со своими людьми и назови имена Рогатых Повелителей, что не станешь более посягать на владение моего младшего брата, покуда Отец Орнар не дунет в свой рог, — и я без позора отпущу твоего старшего брата, тебя и всех, кто пришел с вами. Я оставлю за тобою право самому сговориться о вире с родичами тех, кого вы убили, и не стану мстить за моих племянников, сыновей моего младшего брата…

— Только глупец верит волчьим клятвам! — крикнули сверху.

Йортанраг коротко взглянул на Ульфданга.

— Сдается мне, этот Ингье поумней Ингвейра, — сказал он вполголоса. — Он не дастся нам в руки по доброй воле. Наверняка он надеется на подмогу из Моддура. А уж старый хитрец Гунвар поспешит подгрести под себя еще одно карна.

Ульфданг наклонил голову. Поразмыслив немного, он сказал:

— Вон крепкое дерево. Разденьте Ингвейра, проткните ему щиколотки, пропустите веревку и подвесьте вниз головою. Это не сделает ему бесчестья, но он не умрет слишком скоро.

Услышав его, Ингвейр вскинул голову и отчаянно крикнул в темноту:

— Не покоряйся! Не покоряйся им, брат, что бы со мною ни делали! Лучше мне умереть карнроггом, чем жить в унижении у чужого очага!

Двое дружинников Йортанрага схватили пленника, подвели под дерево и повалили на землю; другие окружили их. Ульфданг тоже отъехал от стены, чтобы посмотреть, как будет умирать бесстрашный сын Ингрима. Всем ведомо: чем больше свободных эсов смотрит на смерть воина, тем больше славы он унесет с собою в бражный зал Орнара; и нет большего стыда, чем умереть в одиночестве. Ульфданг знал — со стены тоже смотрят. Он порадовался, что Ингвейр не проронил ни слова, пока ему протыкали ноги; а когда его подвесили, лишь застонал, стиснув зубы. Вернувшись в родной Гуорхайль, всякий, кто видел сейчас муки старшего сына Ингрима, расскажет о его стойкости — и это тоже умножит геррод Дома Датзинге. Ульфданг ощутил прилив гордости. Когда о славной гибели последних из рода Ингрогга сложат сказание, в нем будет и его, Ульфданга, имя…

* * *

Кровь уже начала заливать Ингвейру глаза, когда со стены послышался плач, похожий на волчий вой. У Ульфданга дрогнуло сердце. Он посмотрел на стену, но по-прежнему не увидел ничего, кроме кровавых огней в ряби снега. Там, за снегом и маревом пламени, Ингье Датзинге почуял смерть единственного брата — Ульфданг отчего-то не сомневался в этом. Он бросил взгляд на Ингвейра, на его застывшее лицо — тот был еще жив, но дыхание все реже и короче вырывалось из его приоткрытого рта. Ветер чуть покачивал его тело, растрепавшиеся косы мели по снегу. Ульфданг вдруг подумал о Каддгаре. С тех пор, как отец увез того на роггарим, у Ульфданга было неспокойно на душе. И вот теперь, когда он глядел, как умирает брат, разлученный с братом, сердце его сжала невыносимая тоска. Он почувствовал, как по лицу текут слезы.

Заметив, что господин их плачет, воины Гуорхайля тоже заплакали. Они повернулись к крепостной стене и закричали Ингье, чтобы он прекратил муки своего отважного брата и отворил ворота. Тогда Ингье взвыл, как волк, и воскликнул с рыданиями:

— О, брат мой, любимый мой брат, единственный мой родич! Полюбуйся, какой погребальный костер я зажгу для тебя!

У воинов Морлингов вырвался изумленный возглас. Они вмиг припомнили рассказы о Датзинге — о карнрогге Ингелаке, спалившем себя и своих домочадцев, о дочерях карнрогга Ингхере, что заперлись в доме и сгорели заживо, о наследнике меча Ингире, поджегшем свои амбары и перерезавшем коней, чтобы его богатства не достались недругам… На лицах гуорхайльцев читалось восторженное предвкушение: не каждый день увидишь, как пылает карнроггская усадьба! «Что я скажу Рёдри?» — сокрушенно подумал Ульфданг, но в глубине души он тоже ждал и желал, чтобы Ингье Датзинге свершил задуманное. На его глазах умирал достойный карнроггский род, семя роггайна Райнара, что бы там ни говорили злые языки, — и Ульфданг верил, что лишь такой погребальный костер будет достоин последних из рода.

Эсы затаили дыхание. В воцарившейся тишине Ульфданг ощутил, что боги склонились к земле и смотрят на усадьбу Датзинге. Темнота вокруг показалась ему густой, полной дыхания кого-то не из этого мира. Мертвые, нечисть и боги — все они стянулись к карнроггской усадьбе и глядели не отрываясь. Их звериные глаза сверкали любопытством. В эти мгновения Ульфданг понял, что значит Дунн Скарйада — великая ночь, когда Рогатые Повелители и Старшие плетут цветные нити эсских судеб. Одни нити они удлиняют, другие же — обрывают; и сейчас Ульфданг видел, как боги тянут когтистые руки к роду Датзинге.

С тяжким скрипом растворились ворота. Люди Ульфданга и Йортанрага зароптали, разочарованные: неужто Ингье смалодушничал, испугался гибели в огне? А они-то уже разохотились поглазеть на величайший погребальный костер из всех, что им доводилось видеть…

Из ворот вышли четверо, одетые как знатные воины. Вглядевшись в их лица, Ульфданг узнал элайров Ангррода — из тех, что целовали меч еще карнроггу Ингриму. За ними следовали воины помоложе. Они несли что-то на ковре, держа его за четыре угла — Ульфданг узнал и ковер, затканный тиддскими «рожками» и дубовыми листами — прежде он висел за карнроггским креслом. Остановившись в нескольких шагах от войска Морлы, старые элайры вытащили из ножен мечи и положили их на снег между собою и гуорхайльцами.

— Свободные мужи Карна Тидд, — с достоинством заговорил самый старший из них, — не хотят больше власти Датзинге. Свободные мужи Карна Тидд хотят вернуться под руку высокородного Ангррода, сына Тьярнфи. Пускай наш мудрый господин Ангррод по справедливости наказывает нас за ослушание — бесчестного же Ингье, дурного сына своего доблестного отца, мы покарали сами.

Тиддские элайры расступились, и взгляду Ульфданга открылось израненное тело Ингье. Он лежал на ковре в богатых одеждах Ангррода; светлые волосы на виске потемнели от крови — видно, кто-то оглушил Ингье прежде, чем пойти на него с оружием. Один из элайров держал в руках окровавленный меч — молча он протянул его Ульфдангу.

Лицо Ульфданга потемнело.

— Как смеешь ты отдавать мне меч отважного Ингье, будто он принадлежит тебе?! — произнес он дрожащим от гнева голосом. — Вы предали моего младшего брата, которому целовали меч; теперь же погубили нового господина и распахнули ворота перед его врагами! Нет большего бесчестья для свободного эса, чем вероломно убить своего златоподателя и поклониться убийцам его родичей, а вы дважды совершили это злодейство!

Старый элайр прямо посмотрел в лицо Ульфдангу.

— Ты достойный сын Орнара, Ульфданг Честный, — ответил он. — Твои слова справедливы. Но твоя правда — правда воина на чужой земле; наша же — правда исконных тиддцев. Ингье Датзинге замыслил спалить карнроггскую усадьбу, стены, возведенные его достославными предками, амбары, что будут кормить нас всю зиму, предать огню наше достояние — сыновей и рабов. Много ли проку Дому Морлы от пепелища? Спроси себя, высокородный Ульфданг: что пожелает увидеть твой младший брат Ангррод, воротившись в Тидд — свой дом, свои закрома и своих людей или пепел да кости?

Ульфданг знал Ангррода — и знал ответ. Но знал он и то, как _должно_ ему поступить — он читал это в глазах гуорхайльцев и в собственном сердце. Обернувшись, Ульфданг взглянул на Ингвейра Датзинге с посиневшим от холода телом, с лицом, залитым кровью; посмотрел на мертвого Ингье в окровавленных одеждах и элайров, его зарубивших…

— Доблестные сыновья Ингрима убили моих племянников, сыновей своей сестры и моего брата, — произнес он громко и твердо. — Я не стану платить смертью за смерть Ингье Датзинге — он мне не родич. Но эти эсы, — он указал на элайров, — пошли против древнего Закона. Вырвите им клыки и отрежьте уши — они более не вправе зваться свободными мужами Трефуйлнгида.


	31. Chapter 31

Негидийцы нанизывали на кинжалы куски соленой утки и свиного сала и разогревали их над огнем. Землянка вмиг наполнилась удушающей вонью. Валезириана замутило. Он спрятал нос в шерстяной платок, обмотанный вокруг шеи, но даже так в ноздри забирался тошнотворный запах, жирной пленкой оседая в горле. Жир капал с кинжала и шипел, дымился в огне. Хадары болтали без умолку. Тот, что помоложе, кивнул другим на Валезириана и сказал что-то со смехом — Валезириан не разобрал, но похолодел от страха. Незаметно нащупал в рукаве нож. Эадан всё не шел, и Валезириан вдруг понял, что ждет его возвращения — ему было тяжко здесь, с чужими людьми. Кажется, он бежал, чтобы как можно скорее уйти от той страшной хрипящей туши, — теперь у Валезириана болели ноги. Он съежился, подтянул колени к груди и сидел так не двигаясь с тех пор, как вернулся в землянку. Закрывая глаза, он воображал вокруг себя тесные стенки материного сундука. В сундуке пахло кипарисовым деревом, книгами и тонким ароматом ладана…

Снаружи послышался отдаленный гул. Валезириан подумал, что это гудит у него в ушах, но хадары встрепенулись и, возбужденно переговариваясь, один за другим повылезали из землянки. Валезириан не пошевелился. Вскоре он различил грубые негидийские голоса — они приближались вместе с лязгом оружия и хрустом снега под множеством ног. Валезириану стало тревожно. Его всегда пугали слишком громкие голоса — побуждали бежать, прятаться, забраться в темный угол, моля Всевышнего, чтобы его не нашли. Сам того не замечая, он сильнее вжался в стену и обхватил колени руками. Но вместе с тревогой его коснулось и облегчение: то хадары возвращались со своего сборища, и Эадан, наверное, вместе с ними.

А Эадан и вправду торопился забрать своего раба, чтобы поспеть за северянами. Он подозревал, что Тагрнбода вовсе не полюбила его так крепко, как уверяли его новые приятели-моддурцы, и преспокойно уедет с роггарима без него. Когда Тагрнбода, проклиная карнроггов и пуще всего — Гунвара Эорамайна, покинула Вьятукерн, Эадан думал было последовать за нею, да не утерпел, остался — до того ему хотелось посмотреть, чем закончится роггарим. А после, возвращаясь вместе с гомонящей, взволнованной и возмущенной толпой, вдруг испугался: что, если Тагрнбода и ее северяне собрали своих косматых лошадей и давным-давно уехали, и не подумав дождаться его, Эадана? Тогда придется ему распроститься со своими мечтаниями о богатствах и почестях, ожидающих его в краю медведей и гурсьих морозов.

Но северяне, как оказалось, еще не тронулись с места: угрюмые и неподвижные, как скалы Туандахейнена, стояли они подле своих канкооппе и дожидались хозяйку. Эадан остановился неподалеку, потоптался, с сомнением и опаской поглядывая на их неприветливые темные лица. Ему было боязно заговаривать с ними. Наконец, расхрабрившись, он спросил:

— Где же высокородная владычица Тагрнбода?

Баэфец зыркнул из-под косматых бровей.

— Переяривается, — коротко ответил он.

Расспрашивать Эадан не отважился. Он рассудил, что к той поре, как Тагрнбода «переярится» (что бы это ни значило), хорошо бы ему с Вальзиром уже собраться в путь. Отыскав свою землянку, он вошел и присел возле очага, грея руки и оглядываясь. Дым ел глаза, но Эадан всё же разглядел комок грязного тряпья на краю земляной скамьи. «И чего он поближе к огню не сел, бестолковый хриз», — с досадой подумал Эадан. Согревшись немного, он подошел к Вальзиру и помог ему подняться — тот встал легко, ухватившись за Эадановы руки, но стоило Эадану отпустить его, как он снова сел. Тут Эадан заметил, что Вальзир дышит как-то странно, с дрожью и присвистом, а на шее, под подбородком, темнеют брызги — вроде крови.

— Что с тобой стряслось без меня? — испугался Эадан. Он вмиг представил, как Гунваровы слуги избивают Вальзира, а тот только и может, что всхлипывать и прикрываться руками — вот как сейчас. Он тормошил Вальзира, пытаясь понять, что с ним приключилось, откуда кровь — и на руках пятна, и на безрукавке из сыромятной кожи, надетой поверх полушубка. Вальзир слабо постанывал и вроде как плакал, без слез, но Эадан не мог отыскать рану и не мог добиться от Вальзира ничего, кроме одного и того же хризского слова, которое тот повторял без конца.

— Да скажи же ты людским языком, глупый ты лайкарлах! — в сердцах выкрикнул Эадан. Он выпустил Вальзира, и тот без сил сполз со скамьи на пол.

— Я устал, устал, — пробормотал он невнятно, закрывая лицо руками.

Валезириан _хотел_ рассказать — о чудовище, что на него напало, о тяжести и густом зловонии, о том, как он убивал его, а оно никак не умирало и смотрело на него своими ужасными глазами, и хрипело так страшно, и шарило по снегу когтистыми лапами — и как всё это было мучительно, невыносимо, непереносимо для него, для его слабой истерзанной души — так тяжело, что он, верно, уже никогда не оправится. Он силился сказать — и не мог, и сердился на Эадана за то, что тот не понимает — в избыточной жизненной силе своей не понимает, как ему плохо.

Эадан стоял над ним, опустив руки. Он растерянно смотрел на своего хриза — тот мелко дрожал, то заламывал руки, то обхватывал голову и, казалось, и в самом деле страдал, хотя Эадан так и не нашел на нем ни одной раны. «Быть может, кто-то из этих гурсовых детей, слуг Эорамайна, просто напугал его, пригрозил расправой», — подумал Эадан. Недаром он замечал, как они посматривают на его сверток со священной вещью хризов! Они только и ждут случая, как бы отобрать у Эадана эту драгоценность. Наверно, они пытались уговорить Вальзира украсть ее для них, обещали поделиться добычей, а после, как водится, начали угрожать. «Пусть Этли вывернет мне ноги, если я вернусь в это прибежище воров и клятвопреступников», — мрачно сказал себе Эадан, вспомнив гостеприимный дом Эорамайнов. Он присел на корточки напротив Вальзира и сказал ему ласково:

— Теперь тебе нечего страшиться, высокородный Вальзир. Я больше не изгнанник, я нашел себе сильного хозяина, с которым никто не посмеет потягаться. Видал, какой страх внушают другим воины Севера? Всё оттого, что владычица их, свирепая Тагрнбода, любого мужчину одолеет — силой ли, колдовством ли. Тагрнбода будет мне хорошей госпожой. Кто знает, может, она и тебе даст могучее баэфское войско, когда ты изготовишься пойти войной на Карна Гуорхайль…

— Нет, — мотнул головой Вальзир.

— Отчего же нет? У госпожи Тагрнбоды старые счеты с Гуорхайлем и Тьярнфи Морлой. Она охотно поможет тебе против него, когда узнает, кто ты таков на самом деле.

Вальзир отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Эадана сухими глазами.

— Нет, — повторил он. — Медведь мертвый. Там, — он показал рукой куда-то за спину Эадана. Эадан обернулся, но увидел лишь вход в землянку. Он прислушался — шум снаружи изменился, стал громче и беспокойней, чем прежде; Эадану послышался лязг оружия.

— Не выходи, — бросил он Вальзиру. Вытащив длинный отцовский нож, он выглянул из землянки.

В молчании стояли северяне. На снегу перед ними, большое, черное, косматое, точно туша дикого зверя, лежало мертвое тело Тагрнбоды. Другие эсы не осмеливались приближаться — так люди боятся подходить к медведю, заваленному охотниками — дух его еще бродит где-то рядом, разгневанный и жаждущий мести. Эадан уставился на Тагрнбоду, не веря своим глазам. Совсем недавно она пронеслась мимо него, в ярости расталкивая толпу, — а теперь лежит неподвижная, бессильная, не похожая на себя, словно Тааль уже закрыла ее лицо ледяной погребальной маской. Эадан подумал, как же они ее похоронят, — для такой-то туши придется выдолбить в мерзлой земле огроменную могилу. Когда-то он слышал, что северяне не закапывают своих мертвых, а оставляют их в лесу или бросают в топь — угощают Ку-Круха и Ддава и их прожорливых домочадцев, охочих до эсской плоти. Экий пир будет у нечисти, если баэфцы и вправду скормят им свою великаншу-хозяйку…

— Убили Медведицу, — услыхал он в толпе. — Ножом закололи… С дюжину раз ударили… И зачем столько… Видать, большой злобы был убийца!

Эадан оглянулся. Вальзир по-прежнему сидел на полу, обхватив голову руками — тонкие пальцы зарываются в редкие белые прядки, на щеках, усыпанных бледными веснушками, лежит тень от ресниц. «Я устал, устал», — вспомнил Эадан его слова. А на руках и одежде Вальзира засохла кровь.

* * *

Все взгляды обратились к Тьярнфи Морле, стоило ему только появиться. Повисла напряженная тишина. Эсы побаивались обвинять Морлу в открытую, но всякому было ясно, кому на руку смерть Баэфской Медведицы — они посматривали то на Морлу, то на сумрачное лицо Каддгара Гурсобойцы и многозначительно переглядывались. За спиной у Морлы его элайры положили руки на рукояти мечей.

— А ты, племянник, недаром зовешься Живчиком, как я погляжу, — нарушил молчание Гунвар Эорамайн. — Выпросил у роггарима Старого Права для одного, а на деле вышло — для двоих, — Гунвар неторопливо вышел вперед и остановился около больших, обутых в мохнатые сапоги ног Тагрнбоды. — Что ж, доблестный Каддгар, видать, ты не одних только гурсов бить горазд. Ты достойный сын своего названого отца — тот тоже ради карнроггского кресла не погнушался убийством родичей.

Каддгар нахмурил густые брови. Он едва поспевал за быстрой речью Эорамайна и с трудом понимал его нападки. По привычке Каддгар повернул голову туда, где обычно стоял его побратим, но натолкнулся взглядом на баэфцев, чьи лица с каждым мигом становились всё свирепее — казалось, яд в голосе карнрогга Гунвара распалял их еще больше.

Заговорил Морла:

— Ты не смеешь хулить отважного сына Гройне, Эорамайн. Всякому ведомо, что со времен Килана и Вейе в Трефуйлнгиде не рождалось героев прямодушнее, чем мой старший сын и его славный побратим. Пусть не раскрывает рта тот, кому нечем подкрепить свои слова — так говорят люди.

Гунвар изобразил возмущение — в темноте ярко вспыхнули его глаза.

— Не я убийца — не мне и оправдываться! — заявил он. — Никто не жаждал этой смерти больше, чем ты и твой пащенок. Не ты ли говорил на свадебном пиру в Ангкеиме, что высокородная Тагрнбода засиделась в карнроггском кресле?

У северян вырвался глухой рык. Они надвинулись на Морлу и его людей — теперь лишь тело Тагрнбоды разделяло их. Морла услышал, что в горле его воинов тоже рождается тихое, пока еще еле различимое рычание. У многих из-под верхней губы показались клыки. Они боялись баэфцев, огромных и могучих, точно великаны Туандахейнена, но понимали, что схватки уже не избежать — и оттого подбадривали себя, нарочно подстегивая свой гнев.

— Что за ложь ты выблевываешь из своей гнилой пасти?! — Морла напоказ повернулся к Гунвару спиной. — А что, если это ты — настоящий убийца? Весь Трефуйлнгид потешался над тобою, когда Тагрнбода отвергла твое сватовство — может, ты наконец отыгрался за то былое унижение? — Морла пересчитал своих людей. Баэфцев было немного, но еще с юности, с Последней Войны Роггайна, Морла крепко запомнил, скольких воинов может стоить один северянин. Из Вьятукерна он шел вместе с Хендреккой Моргерехтом и его элайрами — теперь же, сколько бы Морла ни вглядывался, он не находил своего союзника. И Ниффель еще не поднялся от балайрской немощи — похоже, на это и рассчитывал Гунвар, кинувшись подстрекать северян против Морлы.

— Что ты, что ты, высокородный Тьярнфи! Мой любимый дядюшка никак не мог этого сделать, — послышался из толпы визгливый голос Вульфсти Хада. Эсы завертели головами, но самого шутника было не видать, словно он накрылся с головой пестрой шубой Этли. — Сам посуди, — продолжал он, — даже когда прекрасная Тагрнбода принялась блудить с молодым элайром прямо у дядюшкиного ложа, дядюшка Гунвар не сказал Тагрнбоде ни одного дурного слова — до того он у нас тих и кроток, — голос Вульфсти раздавался то тут, то там, как если бы он перебегал с одного места на другое. — А высокородная Тагрнбода, кажись, и вправду во всем подобна мужчине: говорят, когда зрелый муж берет в жены молоденькую, он сам себя загоняет в могилу — вот и Тагрнбода померла, когда сошлась с молодым любовником!

Под тяжелыми взглядами баэфцев никто не посмел засмеяться удачной шутке.

— Так, может… — вдруг заговорил Хеди Эйдаккар и оглянулся на Гунвара, словно ожидал, что тот оборвет его. — Может, этот молодой элайр… ее и убил?

— Брат Хеди рассудил верно, — поспешно поддержал его Морла, не дав Гунвару раскрыть рта. — Я тоже наслышан об этом юноше, приглянувшемся правительнице Севера. Где он? Пускай выйдет вперед.

Тут открылось, что среди зевак Эадана нет. Гунвар, злой оттого, что Морле удалось отвлечь от себя гнев баэфцев, напустился на него:

— Этот Эадан был твоим человеком, Морла! Должно быть, ты и подослал его к Тагрнбоде, дабы чужими руками расчистить путь своему воспитаннику!

— Да он скорее твой человек, чем мой, — огрызнулся Морла. — Я объявил этого юнца вне закона и изгнал из моей земли, а ты, Эорамайн, был тому свидетелем — и всё же не погнушался дать ему приют в своем доме. — Он повернулся к северянам. Те переводили взгляды с Морлы на Эорамайна, с трудом вникая в их брань, и оттого мрачнели еще больше: им мнилось, что вероломные южане, разыгрывая вражду, на самом деле замыслили что-то против них, баэфцев, чужаков на этой земле. — О непобедимые мужи Баэфа! — обратился к ним Морла, положив руку на плечо Каддгару. — Гибель вашей госпожи повергла меня в глубокую скорбь. Хотя между потомством роггайна Райнара и наследниками могучего Снюфтгере Десять Медведей никогда не было дружбы, мы в Гуорхайле умеем чтить достойных врагов. Достославная Тагрнбода подняла меч Баэф, когда он выпал из ослабевшей руки ее мужа, свирепого вепря битвы, и держала его высоко все эти годы. Она сама отдала мне на воспитание единственного сына, наследника меча Баэф, — и видит Орнар, я полюбил его больше родных сыновей. Он стал братом моему старшему сыну, славному Ульфдангу… Но ради вашего горя я готов отдать моего воспитанника вам, мужи Севера, ибо вижу, что лишь ему суждено вновь воздеть меч Баэф, как когда-то воздела его высокородная Тагрнбода. В память о воинственном Гройне, достойнейшем из моих врагов, я пожертвую лучшим воином Карна Гуорхайль.

Каддгар ошеломленно посмотрел на Морлу. Тот говорил медленно, чтобы тугодумы-баэфцы успевали вникать в его слова, и на этот раз Каддгар без труда понял, что отец его побратима вознамерился отдать его карнроггом в Карна Баэф — в неведомый край, к неведомым, не желающим его людям, которые даже изъяснялись на странном, будто бы и не эсском, языке. Он бывал на Севере всего однажды, когда выслеживал гурса Громового Рыка, убийцу своего отца. Тогда они с Ульфдангом ехали краем Баэфа, тайно, ибо знали — от людей Тагрнбоды им нечего ждать добра. Когда Каддгар думал о Карна Баэф, в его памяти вставали темные непролазные леса, наполненные голосами неизвестных ему птиц, редкие хутора с угрюмыми, неприветливыми обитателями, больше походящими на чад Ку-Круха, чем на людей, безобразные женщины — жены и дочери хозяев, ночами залезавшие к Каддгару на лежанку, пойло, от которого прошибал пот и в голове становилось так же черно и дымно, как и в самом жилище… Ульфданг говорил ему: «Это твое владение, твое наследство, придет день, и ты станешь править этой землею». Но когда Каддгар пытался представить себя правителем Баэфа, в его душе поднимался смутный ужас. Карнроггская усадьба представлялась ему задымленной избой, в каких они с Ульфдангом останавливались на ночлег — тесной, пропахшей тухлой рыбой и медвежьим салом, на высоком основании, одиноко стоящей посреди леса; по обеим сторонам карнроггского кресла, на котором восседает Каддгар, стоят медведи, а к подножию его стекается всевозможная лесная нечисть и тянется, тянется отвратными своими рылами целовать Каддгару меч…

— Проще козлищу препоясаться мечом и назваться воином, чем твоему приемышу стать карнроггом, — проговорил Гунвар Эорамайн. От злости он побледнел пуще обычного, верхняя губа подергивалась. Сеть, что он сплел так искусно, распускалась у него на глазах, выскальзывала у него из рук — и Гунвар не мог с этим смириться. В боку опять заныло. Уже предчувствуя наплыв боли, он выплюнул в лицо Морле: — Неужели ты думаешь, что твой Медвежонок сумеет усидеть в карнроггском кресле на чужой земле, за много дней пути от тебя и твоих советов? Может, доблестный Гурсобойца и умеет окрашивать свой меч кровью тех, на кого ему укажут, но ума у него не больше, чем у его пустоголового отца, который за всю свою жизнь лишь однажды поступил разумно — вовремя подох! — Гунвар резко замолчал, будто захлебнулся; схватился за бок. Он вмиг сообразил, что очерняя Каддгара, походя обругал перед баэфцами их карнрогга Гройне, но сейчас Гунвару стало до того худо, что новая волна боли в боку страшила его куда больше, чем гнев северян. Он тяжело оперся на руку Данде.

— Дядюшка, тебе неможется? — спросил тот со слезами в голосе. Бережно поддерживая Гунвара под руки, он повел его к землянке. — Это всё проклятое северное колдовство, — бормотал Данда себе под нос. — Я знаю, я видел, как они глядели на тебя своими черными глазами…

Один из баэфцев сплюнул себе под ноги.

— Гнилая коряжица, — произнес он с пренебрежением. — Что ни сказывал, всё одна гнилуха, — он наклонился и приподнял запорошенное снегом тело Тагрнбоды. — Подмогай, Медвежек, — сказал он Каддгару. — Да немедляйся: путь до Баэфа далек, а тебя там изождались.


	32. Часть III. Глава 32

Отсветы факелов рассыпались по снегу. Здесь, среди людей, было шумно и весело, но дальше, во тьме, где за огненными бликами начинались бескрайние поля черноты, притаилась тишина — она наблюдала за путниками широко открытыми слепыми глазами. Глядя за грань света, Хендрекка пытался представить себе снега и рощи, а может, холмы, низины и речки, что, должно быть, скрывались там, и ему становилось странно и удивительно, что эта мнимая пустота на самом деле вовсе не пуста. Хендрекке приходила на ум проповедь, которую он слыхал еще в Тирванионе, в дни своей юности — о смерти, что для невежественных людей — одно лишь ничто, безликое и пугающее, но для людей мудрых, познавших неизмеримое милосердие Всевышнего, — нечто новое и прекрасное, до поры сокрытое от глаз суетой грешного мира. Так пирующие в ярко освещенном доме не видят, что лежит в вечерних сумерках за окнами; но стоит погаснуть чадящим светильникам — и взгляду откроются цветущие сады, водоемы и виноградники.

Этот эрейский образ — гаснущих светильников и пленительного, прежде скрытого в темноте мира — глубоко запал в душу юному Хендрекке. Он любил жизнь и оттого боялся смерти, и ему не нравилось думать о мире людей как об усадьбе, окруженной высокой крепостной стеной — а за стенами, где свет факелов умирал, лежало царство нечисти, которая жадно глядела на оплот живых и ждала своего часа. Быть может, так и было когда-то, во времена героев из песен, но не сейчас, когда мир Хендрекки подобен богатому дому с цветными колоннами и расписным потолком, где на полу лежат ковры, а столы уставлены драгоценной утварью и всевозможными яствами. Когда кто-нибудь из хризских книжников заговаривал о карающем Господе, о ливнях серы и негасимом пламени, что опаляет неправедные души, Хендрекка морщился и обрывал говорившего. Его не трогали страдания безликих грешников. Он попросту не желал верить в жестокосердого бога, обрекающего своих чад на вечные муки. В юности, вполуха слушая такие речи, Хендрекка воображал этого бога подобным Орнару, едущим по небу в санях, запряженных громадными псами. Хризский же бог представлялся ему иным, созвучным тому, что он видел в Тирванионе, тому, что слыхал он о столице империи, о других хризских городах и провинциях: пышные сады, напоенные ароматами роз и зреющих плодов, бассейны с прозрачной водой, где играют, поблескивая, быстрые рыбки, розовый мрамор дворцов, пестрые мозаики на стенах купален, сосуд с густым, сладким вином в руках красивого виночерпия… Этот бог с умилением взирал на своих детей из лазурного, в полупрозрачных облачках, неба, журил их за их проступки и прощал непослушание, как любящий отец прощает младенца-сына. Его лучистый взгляд сиял из золота церковного убранства, из огоньков свечей, из солнечных бликов в струях фонтана. Хрискерта ворчала, что муж верует «по-хадарски», путает единственно истинного Бога со «своим шутником в пестрой шубе». А Хендрекка и в самом деле не слишком различал хризского бога и Этли, который, как говорили, вложил ему в руку лоскут своей шубы; он не понимал, отчего должен выбрать кого-то одного вместо того, чтобы пользоваться благосклонностью обоих. И сейчас, глядя в полусне на огни факелов, оставляющие в темноте горящие полосы, Хендрекка пообещал Этли, что угостит его чем-нибудь лакомым, когда возвратится в карнроггскую усадьбу в Карна Рохта, — в благодарность за то, что он помог Хендрекке вовремя улизнуть из Вьятукерна.

Хендрекка знал, что многие назвали бы его поспешное бегство малодушием — бросить своего союзника одного на растерзание разъяренным северянам. Но в конце-то концов, разве есть вина Хендрекки в том, что Морла расправился с Тагрнбодой? Неужто Морла не понимал, что повлечет за собой убийство Медведицы? Да, Хендрекка назвал имена Рогатых Повелителей, скрепляя клятву дружбы, и Морла вправе рассчитывать на его помощь во всех своих распрях, но всё же… Всё же Хендрекка не давал согласия на войну с Севером — он обещал отправиться с Морлой в поход на Карна Вилтенайр, да и то не сразу же, а только весной, и маленький слабый Вилтенайр с карнроггом-дурачком Вульфсти не сравнится с полугурсами-баэфцами, охваченными жаждой мести за свою владычицу. Прежде, чем развязывать с ними распрю, Морле следовало посоветоваться со своим союзником, а Морла совершил злодейство — тайное убийство Тагрнбоды — и словом не обмолвившись об этом Хендрекке, можно сказать, у него за спиной. Отчего же тогда Хендрекка должен жертвовать своими людьми ради Морлы, как подобает союзнику, если сам Морла держит себя так, словно никакого союза между ними и не было? Нет, Хендрекка поступил не малодушно, а благоразумно, не пожелав сражаться с баэфцами за чужую выгоду. Пусть гуорхайльцы сами бьются с северянами — им это не впервой, воинам Морлы до сих пор не наскучило хвастать своими подвигами во время Последней Войны Роггайна; а доблестные воины Рохта никогда не сходились с Карна Баэф в пляске мечей — нечего и начинать. Хватило уже и того, что ради Морлы они чуть не подохли от гурсьего холода во Вьятукерне.

Хендрекка натянул меховое одеяло повыше. У него опять заложило нос, а когда он сглатывал, в горле саднило. Хендрекка и в этом винил Морлу. Теперь ему мнилось, что он продешевил, согласившись встать на сторону Морлы на роггариме. Хендрекка косился на Лиаса, который то и дело проносился мимо на своей ладной гнедой лошадке, забавы ради стреляя белок, и его звонкий голос и заливистый смех теперь нисколько не радовали Хендрекку. С недовольством он думал, что Лиас мог бы проявлять больше почтения к нему, величайшему из властителей Трефуйлнгида, а не скакать тут безо всякой цели, хвастая перед Хендрекковыми элайрами красивым луком и тонконогой лошадью с Бедар-ки-Ллата.

Вспомнив о Бедаре, Хендрекка помрачнел еще больше. Его побратим Нэахт — вот уж кто наверняка будет не рад юному гуорхайльскому гостю. При мысли о том, как встретят его в Мелинделе, Хендрекке расхотелось возвращаться. Ему всегда льстило, что его побратим — предводитель бедарцев, койхра, как они его называли, — гордый вождь воинственного и свободолюбивого племени, ни перед кем не склонявший головы. Хозяева Бедара всегда держали себя с карнроггами на равных, ибо род Кег-Райне древнее и Моргерехтов, и тех, кто почитает своим предком Райнара Красноволосого; лишь северные дома, Ондвунны и Хегирики, могли бы сравниться с бедарскими фольдхерами. В стародавние времена всадники Бедара воевали с карнроггами Уллирами из Карна Ванарих, не желая покориться их власти — они-то и заграждали ванарихским карнроггам путь к обширным землям на юге. Благородный Мурал Кег-Райне радушно встретил изгнанного из Карна Ванарих Эрдира Моргерехта и помог ему в завоевании Юга лишь потому, наверное, что жаждал досадить своим заклятым врагам Уллирам, с которыми рассорился Эрдир. С той поры фольдхеры Бедар-ки-Ллата неизменно поддерживали Моргерехтов ради их вражды с Уллирами. Но после того, как Эйгремунд Моргерехт выбил из Карна Ванарих последнего карнрогга Уллира и сделался единоличным властителем земель за великой рекой Фоиллах, бедарцы восстали против недавних своих союзников — видно, сами боги судили им быть вечными мятежниками. Так они и жили — неподвластное Моргерехтам племя посреди Моргерехтовых владений — то ссорились, то мирились со своими полудрузьями, полуврагами Моргерехтами и свысока глядели на всех, кого не «вспоила своим молоком Мать Бевре». Правители Карна Рохта предпочитали видеть в них своих подданных, называли Кег-Райне фольдхерами, а Бедар-ки-Ллата — своей землей среди многих; но ни один Кег-Райне не целовал меч Моргерехту и не служил как своему господину. Всякий раз, когда бедарцам казалось, что карнрогг обходится с ними не по справедливости, они вспоминали о своей свободе и обращали оружие против тех, с кем еще вчера говорили о нерушимой дружбе. С бесцеремонностью хадара Нэахт не уставал напоминать Хендрекке, что бедарцы окружают карнроггское возвышение железным кольцом только потому, что так велел им Нэахт, а Нэахт держит сторону Хендрекки только потому, что они побратимы. И пусть Хендрекка не тешит себя мыслью, что Бедар ему покорился. Думал ли Хендрекка о том, что станет с его карнроггским креслом, если оно лишится опоры?

Когда Нэахт говорил о своих людях как о железном кольце вокруг карнроггского возвышения, Хендрекке представлялось, что кольцо это сжимается на его горле. Прежде, когда в Карна Рохта и в самом Мелинделе оставалось еще немало знатных эсов, недовольных дружбой своих владык с хризами и жаждавших вернуться, как они говорили, «к старине и Рогатым», бедарцы Нэахта и вправду помогали Хендрекке держать в узде его врагов. Но сейчас Хендрекке казалось, что Нэахт наводнил карнроггскую усадьбу своими родичами, чтобы держать в узде его, Хендрекку. Хендрекка вспоминал насмешку Гунвара Эорамайна: «Всяк в Трефуйлнгиде знает, кто на самом деле карнрогг в Карна Рохта!» — и его переполняло негодование. Не оттого ли, что в глубине души он знал, что Гунвар недалек от правды? В иные дни Хендрекка замечал, что и шагу не может ступить без позволения своего сурового побратима. Это было не так уж плохо — Хендрекку нисколько не привлекали заботы и труды власти — но его самолюбию было непросто с этим смириться.

В детстве он наслушался рассказов о том, как отцов побратим Барес Кег-Райне, повздорив с карнроггом Хюннером, развязал войну, отзвуки которой еще долго сотрясали Карна Рохта. Говорили, у Бареса Кег-Райне был тяжелый нрав, и Нэахт полностью его унаследовал. Всё хризское, столь милое сердцу Хендрекки, тот презирал и не трудился скрывать своего презрения — напротив, будто бы нарочно выпячивал своё хадарство: острил длинные когти и не подпиливал зубы, носил простые, грубые одежды, хотя был самым богатым эсом в Карна Рохта и сундуки его, как шептались в Мелинделе, ломились от золота и драгоценных мехов. Когда-то эта мнимая простота очаровывала Хендрекку.

Впервые он повстречался с бедарцами, когда вернулся в родные земли из Тирваниона, чтобы отвоевать меч Рохта у незаконнорожденных братьев. После внезапной кончины отца те убили маленького Тубафа, брата Хендрекки, и элайры, что подстрекали их к этому злодейству, назвали своим карнроггом самого старшего из них, Юфтана. Они кричали, что не желают более сносить на своей земле владычество лайкарлахов, что довольно с них чужеземцев и чужеземных обычаев. Юфтан вылил на землю перед изображением Орнара волчью кровь в знак того, что отныне не отступится от правды своих предков и Рогатых Повелителей. К удаче Хендрекки, до него мятежники добраться не могли, иначе и он разделил бы участь несчастного Тубафа.

Еще в отроческие лета отец отправил его в Тирванион к дяде Хендрекки по матери — вот уже много зим тот возглавлял городскую гвардию. Звался он Фреадгунрекк Кег-Мора, а предавшись истинному богу хризов, принял имя Фоадим; в Тирванионе его прозвали Агилой, щеголем, за его пристрастие к ярким нарядам и драгоценным украшениям. Дядя никогда не был женат; в Тирванионе он сошелся с богатой эреанкой, купеческой вдовой, но детей с нею не прижил. Думая о своей юности, Хендрекка явственно вспоминал большой дом с ухоженным внутренним двориком, где они с дядей трапезничали летом, хозяйку дома, много старше своего любовника, но приятную лицом и приветливую, ее красивых замужних дочерей, которые иногда приезжали проведать мать — дядя подтрунивал над Хендреккой, что на самом-то деле они повадились наезжать, чтобы увидеться с ним… Стараниями деятельного Фоадима Агилы Хендрекка вскоре надел алый плащ тирванионского гвардейца, но немногое изменилось в его размеренной жизни — он всё так же шатался по домам развлечений, вместе с приятелями глазел на корабли, прибывающие в тирванионскую гавань со всех концов света, а вечером приходил к обильной трапезе в купеческом доме. Лишь однажды ему довелось защищать город, но и тогда обошлось без кровопролития. Они только переругивались с нападавшими да выпустили пару стрел — вот и вся заварушка.

Хризы, которым удалось спастись из побоища в Мелинделе, принесли в Тирванион весть о смерти карнрогга Хюннера. Валезий Камламетен, тирванионский наместник, в большой спешке отправил донесение в столицу — и весною в Тирванион прибыли эрейские воины, присланные императором в помощь оттесненному от трона наследнику. Самим императором! Юного Хендрекку так и распирало от гордости — подумать только, в его распоряжении целая армия, да еще какая! Прибывшая из столицы великой эрейской империи! Дальновидных властителей, что из Целизиона взирали на мир как на игральную доску, обеспокоила потеря важного поля, на котором они надеялись сыграть еще не один раз; но Хендрекка об этом не задумывался. Ему доставляло удовольствие повторять себе, что всемогущий роггайн хризов в далеком золотом дворце болеет сердцем за его судьбу — ведь он, Хендрекка, так хорош, так отважен и благочестив, и так предан императору и его истинному богу!

Поход к Мелинделю и сейчас виделся Хендрекке приятной забавой, вроде поездки на охоту или шествия на хризский праздник Эхисто с песнями, венками и радостными восклицаниями. Они ехали через буйно цветущий Кайре-ки-Ллата, через леса, наполненные птичьим пением, через давно разбившие лед реки — Хендрекка и его великолепная армия, блистающая доспехами и золотым шитьем на стягах под улыбчивым весенним солнцем. Хендрекка не представлял себе, как будет брать Мелиндель, но в душе его царила ничем не омрачаемая уверенность, что в конце пути его ждет победа. Перед отъездом Хендрекки дядя подарил ему седло весериссийской работы с золотым тиснением и упряжь, украшенную позолоченными клепками — они так славно вспыхивали на солнце. Хендрекка помнил, как гордился собой, своим богатым доспехом и алым плащом, спускавшимся на круп лошади, зелеными сапогами из мягкой кожи, узорчатыми наручами и большим, тяжелым Оком Господним на длинной золотой цепочке; помнил, как каждый миг ощущал свою красоту, которая словно бы перекликалась с молодой зеленью деревьев и пестроцветьем лугов.

Он нисколько не встревожился, когда дозорный приметил вдалеке всадников — они то появлялись, быстрые и бесшумные, то уносились за холмы как стая птиц. По тому, как они держались в седле, бывалые воины из Тирваниона признали в них бедарцев — в былые времена налетчики с Бедар-ки-Ллата немало досадили тирванионцам. «Сдается мне, они явились на подмогу твоему ублюдку-брату, — сказал Эрберехт Кег-Догрих, преданный элайр карнрогга Хюннера. — Теперь ими заправляет Нэахт Кег-Райне, единственный сын Бареса Кег-Райне. Удивлюсь, если он не считает твой род, мой молодой повелитель, виновным в неподобающей воину смерти его отца». Хендрекка слышал, что Барес Кег-Райне умер от голода. Незадолго до кончины, видя страдания своего народа, он принял решение оставить гордость и попросить помощи у карнрогга Хюннера, но себялюбивый и высокомерный Хюннер отказал ему. «Если уж мой благородный побратим не пожелал быть моим фольдхером и назвал себя карнроггом, то участь его людей — более не моя забота, — заявил он. — Всякий властитель радеет лишь о _своих_ подданных». Этими опрометчивыми словами, как думалось Хендрекке, отец нажил себе и своему роду сильных врагов. Хендрекка хорошо представлял, как возрадуется братец Юфтан, когда до него дойдет весть о появлении бедарцев. Без сомнения, они изготовились воевать против законного наследника! Правда, Юфтан хоть и нагулок, а всё же сын ненавистного им карнрогга Хюннера; но за Юфтаном стоят знатные рохтанцы, которым было не по нраву правление Хюннера — а ведь во всём Рохта не найти поборников старины крепче, чем фольдхеры Бедар-ки-Ллата. Вот почему Хендрекке удалось одержать победу, как говорили потом, не обагрив кровью ни одного клинка: мятежники сами открыли ворота перед бедарцами в уверенности, что впускают в карнроггскую усадьбу сильнейших союзников, а не свою погибель.

После весь Трефуйлнгид дивился, что подвигло разобиженных на Дом Моргерехтов бедарцев вдруг взять сторону юного наследника, а не мятежников, как все от них ждали. Спроси кто Хендрекку, он и сейчас не сумел бы объяснить, как ему удалось помириться с Кег-Райне. Тогда ему мнилось, что за ним последует любой, стоит ему лишь попросить. Когда эрейские солдаты шли в бой, они возглашали: «С нами бог!» — так и Хендрекка ни мгновения не сомневался, что бог и в самом деле с ним. Далекий, недосягаемый бог хризов или шаловливый Этли — чьи-то руки будто вели Хендрекку по открытой стезе. Казалось, выпустят в него сотни стрел — и тогда он останется невредим. Теперь, спустя годы, Хендрекка скучал по тому сладостному чувству безграничного могущества…

Легко заполучив Мелиндель, Хендрекка пустился в погоню за Юфтаном и братьями, которым удалось бежать. Он преследовал их до самого озера Майв Фатайре, развлекаясь короткими стычками с врагом, а больше — охотой; и на этот раз с ним были всадники Бедар-ки-Ллата. Хендрекка увязался с ними из одного только мальчишеского любопытства — поглядеть, каковы вблизи те отчаянные воители-скотокрады, чья дурная слава шла по всему Трефуйлнгиду и достигала даже владений хризов. Себя они называли ду-ллайда и почитали своими родичами исчезнувших рохта и людей, пасущих скот на Кайре-ки-Ллата, между Трефуйлнгидом и Тирванионом; однако обликом походили на эсов, а не на малосильных, тонкокостных рохта или смахивающих на хризов жителей Кайре. Сидя у их костра, Хендрекка слушал их речь, вроде и эсскую, но звучащую совсем по-другому, удивительно певучую, что, казалось бы, совершенно не шло этому суровому племени. Они много пели, и всегда не по одному, а вместе, взяв друг друга за руки. Странным для уха Хендрекки было это пение, в котором многообразие голосов то сливалось в одно стройное звучание, то снова расслаивалось и растекалось. Хендрекка угадывал, что песни эти неотделимы от просторов Бедар-ки-Ллата, пастбища богов — сами бедарцы с благоговением и любовью величали его Матерью Бевре; от самих бедарцев, что даже спешиваясь, по-прежнему взирали на мир словно с высоты своих коней. Было в них спокойное осознание своей значимости, какое-то непоколебимое дикарское достоинство.

Первыми в Трефуйлнгиде они восприняли истинную веру — и вера эта на сотрясаемых табунами полях Бедара превратилась в нечто особое, присущее лишь бедарцам — в ней уже было не узнать веру хризов в их златоверхих церквах. В своих песнях на старинные мотивы они пели о едином Господе, который из всемилостивейшего и всепрощающего бога всех людей стал грозным богом бедарцев, их собственным богом — он поставил воинов Бедара крушить его врагов. Когда однажды у Хендрекки и Нэахта Кег-Райне зашел разговор о вере и Хендрекка заикнулся о покаянии и прощении, Нэахт отрезал, что хризы веруют неправильно — лишь они, бедарцы, знают волю своего Владыки, а их Владыка не прощает согрешивших против Него. На левой руке у Нэахта бугрилась багровая обожженная кожа — клеймо, каким бедарцы заменяли хризское Око Господне на шее. Хендрекка подумал тогда, что в этой жестокости, которую они предпочли красоте хризской веры, заключена вся суть Бедара. В них будто по-прежнему звучала та старина, возвращения к которой тщетно жаждали мятежные элайры Юфтана. Всем своим существом Хендрекка ощущал это полногласное звучание, и его охватывал трепет, какой он испытывал на красивых службах в величественном тирванионском соборе. То, что эсы Карна Рохта утратили давным-давно, повернувшись к манящему блеску империи, всё ещё жило в бедарцах.

Хендрекке нравилось смотреть, как они лихо взлетают в седла, пускают стрелы, привстав в стременах, свешиваются вниз головою, будто убитые, или на скаку меняют лошадей — и первым в удальстве был Нэахт Кег-Райне, как и подобало койхре. В те дни Нэахт виделся юному Хендрекке умудренным годами воином, многое повидавшим на своем веку. Был он высок, широкоплеч и жилист, с тяжелыми руками, чересчур длинными для его тела, и крепкими, немного кривыми ногами; кожа его была сероватой, как у многих бедарцев, а остриженные до плеч жесткие волосы — тронуты ранней сединой. Его одежды ничем не отличались от одежд любого из его людей, но конь его по имени Леатраду, что на бедарском наречии значило «не остановишь», был необычайной красоты — вороно-чалый, с голубоватым отливом, с черными ногами и «ремнем» вдоль спины. При одном взгляде на него Хендрекку начинала терзать жгучая зависть. Он втайне надеялся однажды прокатиться на нем, а если повезет, как-нибудь выпросить его у Нэахта в подарок. Но Нэахт никому не позволял дотронуться до своего необыкновенного коня, да и сам Леатраду не подпускал к себе никого, кроме хозяина. Норовистый, даже злобный, в бою конь кусал, толкал и лягал вражеских лошадей, топтал поверженных врагов; а соскучившись по сражению, задирал своих собратьев. «У этой клятой животины на хвосте висят демоны», — в сердцах бранился Нэахт, а Хендрекка с улыбкой думал: «Каков хозяин, таков и конь!» Ему нравилось, как ловко Нэахт управляется с упрямым жеребцом. Они казались Хендрекке похожими: в Нэахте он чувствовал то же упрямство и своеволие. Просто сидя рядом, Хендрекка ощущал его волю, могучую и неудержимую, как бег бедарских табунов; он видел ее в лице Нэахта, в его широко расставленных глазах. Верно, это и имеют в виду эсы, когда говорят про человека: «В нем живет гурсий дух»…

Всё же упоительно хороши были те дни на встревоженных весною землях у Майв Фатайре, в пряном запахе трав, в отсветах костра, под чистым звездным небом. Воскресив их в памяти, Хендрекка подумал, что возвратиться в Мелиндель будет не так уж и плохо. Кто знает, возможно, Нэахта не слишком рассердит появление Лиаса… Как бы то ни было, Хендрекке необходимо рассказать ему о роггариме — о неведомо откуда взявшемся мече Ниффеля, о самом балайре и о его скорой немощи, об убийстве Баэфской Медведицы. Разумно ли и впредь держать сторону Морлы после всего, что открылось? Похоже, Морла на деле не так силен, как думали они с Нэахтом, когда соглашались на этот союз. Что-то назревало в Трефуйлнгиде — и Хендрекка нуждался в совете того, кому мог доверять.


	33. Chapter 33

Еще не увидев Мелинделя, Эадан понял, что они добрались. Вереницей прокатились радостные и возбужденные возгласы, люди прибавили шагу, и Эадан вместе с ними. Он вытягивал шею, стараясь рассмотреть крепостную стену и знаменитые мелиндельские ворота. Эадан слыхал, их привезли из самого Ан Годда в подарок карнроггу Хендрекке от роггайна хризов. Эадана разбирало любопытство. Он и не помнил сейчас, как еще недавно сетовал на переменчивого Этли, который, поманив Эадана богатством и славой в далеких северных землях, вдруг влепил ему оплеуху и заставил бежать, как конокрада. Воистину младший сын Орнара сыграл с ним злую шутку!

Хорошо еще, что Пучеглазый из страха перед северянами поторопился уехать из Вьятукерна, и Эадан сообразил увязаться за его людьми. Он затесался в самую их гущу, помогал укладывать сани, запрягать лошадей, брался за самую тяжелую работу и до того ловко изображал усердие, что рохтанцы приняли его за раба кого-то из гуорхайльских элайров, едущих в Карна Рохта вместе с Лиасом Морлой. Весь путь от Карна Фальгрилат Эадан старался держаться в хвосте вереницы, среди Моргерехтовых смердов, и не попадаться на глаза Эйнирду Фин-Солльфину и остальным. Одним богам ведомо, как поступит с ним Пучеглазый, если узнает, что среди его людей прячется убийца-изгнанник. Эадан давно уж не в Гуорхайле, где ему грозила смерть от руки любого эса, но что, если Моргерехту вздумается убить Эадана из мести за своего элайра Альскье Кег-Догриха или ради дружбы с Морлой? Эадан надвигал капюшон поглубже, опускал голову и горбился как старик всякий раз, когда мимо него, целясь в птиц или белок, проносился Лиас. «Надоумил же его Старший отправиться в гости к Пучеглазому! — с досадой думал Эадан, дожидаясь, пока Лиас уедет обратно к отцовским элайрам. — Надоумил же Старший Вальзира зарезать Медведицу!»

Эадан всё гадал, как его хилый, болезненный хриз сумел ее одолеть. Он смотрел на Вальзира, сидевшего в санях среди узлов со снедью, и тщетно пытался вообразить себе этого щуплого паренька в сражении с великаншей Тагрнбодой. Выходило забавно. Опасаясь чужих ушей, Эадан не пробовал расспросить Вальзира, да и что тот мог рассказать, бестолковый хриз? С тех пор, как они выехали из Вьятукерна, Вальзир не проронил ни слова — он даже перестал жаловаться, что устал. Эадан сажал его в сани, снимал с саней, укладывал рядом с собою, когда они останавливались на ночлег, на следующий день вновь усаживал в сани, а Вальзир позволял ему это со странной тупой покорностью. Порой Эадан начинал подозревать, что от убийства Тагрнбоды его бедный хриз тронулся рассудком. А впрочем, он и раньше-то был вроде как умом скорбный — Эадан давно это заметил…

По правде сказать, поначалу Эадан на него изобиделся. Чем больше он думал о Баэфской Медведице, тем больше ему верилось, что она и вправду желала сделать его, Эадана, первым после себя. Пустой желудок — дурной попутчик. Чтобы не думать о еде, Эадан вновь и вновь предавался мечтам о сытом житье на Севере, и с каждым разом оно представлялось ему всё изобильнее. Оттого, что рабы Моргерехта принимали его за гуорхайльца, они не желали делиться с ним пищей, говорили: «Ступай к своим, гургейль! Ишь, чего выдумал — у двух очагов кормиться!» Опять, как в доме Эорамайнов, Эадану пришлось подворовывать; теперь он даже был рад, что Вальзир почти ничего не ест. От голода в голове ворочались чудн _ы_ е мысли. «Убей Вальзир Медведицу на болоте, он бы сейчас не голодал, — думал он, лежа без сна среди спящих людей. — Вон сколько в ней мяса… До самой весны хватило бы…» И Эадана снова охватывала злость на Вальзира, который ни с того, ни с сего прикончил Тагрнбоду. Если б не он, Эадан сейчас объедался бы кониной и медвежьим салом в Карна Баэф, восседая на устланной мехами скамье за хозяйским столом.

Но проходили дни в пути, и сказочная страна гурсов вместе с ее владычицей становилась всё более тусклой и далекой. Эадан шел, шел и шел, и временами ему думалось, что это не так уж и плохо — шагать рядом с тяжело груженой повозкой вместе со множеством других людей. Он словно растворялся в их ленивой болтовне, в скрипе полозьев, в хрусте снега под ногами, в ржании и храпе лошадей, в шуме ветра. Славно было идти в хороших снегоступах, придерживаясь за сани, глазея по сторонам и вдыхая морозный воздух, смешанный с сильными, такими живыми запахами людей и животных. Эадану нравилось ощущать себя одним из этого множества. Голова у него становилась пустой, он ни о чем не думал, ни о чем не печалился; в дороге он забывал, что на самом деле чужой этим людям.

Когда они перешли через реку Фоиллах и рохтанцы завопили, приветствуя родную землю, Эадан кричал и веселился вместе с ними. Ему было занятно поглядеть на другие дома, отличные от гуорхайльских, на других людей, на другую жизнь. То тут, то там встречались им деревянные столбы с вырезанными на них лицами и знаками, стоящие у дороги, и люди Моргерехта низко им кланялись, произносили заклинания и совершали странные движения руками. Эадан рассмешил их, когда попробовал повторить. Однажды они завидели впереди высокое восьмиугольное строение с хризской «рыбой» на верхушке — там, где обычно помещают череп зверя-хранителя жилища. Рохтанцы сказали Эадану, что это дом их бога и что таких много по всему Карна Рохта; но их все превосходит дом, возведенный во славу Господа отцом Хендрекки, карнроггом Хюннером, близ Мелинделя — стены его белы, а верх вызолочен. И Эадан подумал, что не зря решил заручиться благосклонностью хризского бога — видать, щедрый тот кольцедаритель, раз в угоду ему рохтанцы понастроили столько домов.

Эадан услышал, как растворяются ворота. Все вокруг волновались, толкали друг друга. Эадана больно прижали к краю саней. Вереница вновь сдвинулась с места, потекла сквозь ворота, и Эадан неожиданно скоро оказался перед крепостной стеной. Если б не снег, он увидел бы у себя под ногами мощеную пестрым камнем дорогу, подобную тем, что тянутся через обширные земли хризов. Широко распахнутые ворота украшали изображения каких-то знатных людей в причудливых одеждах, с длинными лицами и очень большими глазами. Проходя мимо, Эадан потрогал выпуклый нос одного из них. Наверху, по обеим сторонам ворот, стояли нарядные стражи в островерхих шлемах; их доспехи ярко блестели в свете факелов. Эадан задрал голову, чтобы поглядеть на них, и у него перехватило дыхание от такой высоты. Перед ним возвышался большой дом — словно два бражных зала поставили один на другой: верхний деревянный, нижний — каменный. Эадан завертел головой, отыскивая тот самый дом бога, но не разглядел его в темноте за сиянием огней — Мелиндель весь переливался ими.

На уложенных друг на друга каменных плитах толпились богато одетые эсы, мужчины и женщины — Эадан догадался, что это Моргерехтовы домочадцы встречают хозяина. Глаза у них были тусклые, а у кого-то и вовсе не светились, как у Вальзира. Они прятались от снега под крышей, стоящей на тонких резных столбцах; ни один не направился к саням, чтобы приветствовать своего повелителя. Но вот они расступились, и из дому под снег вышел воин с остриженными до плеч седыми волосами. За ним следовали другие воины, тоже позорно остриженные. Верно, то были бедарцы. Эадан слышал, что в стародавние времена властитель Карна Ванарих Гундерик Уллир вероломно схватил на пиру бедарского вождя Оахсте Кег-Райне, но не убил, а остриг ему волосы и отпустил, дабы учинить гордому сыну Бедар-ки-Ллата великое унижение. Тогда люди Оахсте остригли волосы и себе, ибо рассудили, что если уж благороднейшему из них выпало снести такое бесчестье, то они и подавно не вправе заплетать косы, как прежде. С той поры бедарцы остригают волосы до плеч в память об отважном Оахсте. Эадана всегда удивляло, неужели их не гнетет такой позор; хотя что с них взять, если их соседи-рохтанцы по собственной воле подпиливают себе зубы и когти, эти достоинства свободных эсов.

Седовласый бедарец в несколько широких шагов приблизился к карнроггским саням. Помогая карнроггу встать, он неприязненно оглядел гостей из Гуорхайля и остановил тяжелый взгляд на Лиасе. Эадан услышал, как он сказал Моргерехту: «Вижу, Морла повадился дарить тебе своих щенков».

Хендрекка не стал отвечать. От мороза и долгого пути ему было совсем скверно. Хватаясь за руку Нэахта, он поднялся по обледенелым каменным ступеням, стараясь как можно реже вдыхать холодный воздух, ранящий воспаленное горло. На пороге его подхватила Хрискерта и втащила в дом, то ли ворча, то ли причитая — из-за гула в ушах Хендрекка не разобрал. Оказавшись в горячей духоте своей опочивальни — здесь пахло деревом, сухими травами и ароматными свечами из Эбира — Хендрекка повалился на постель. Хрискерта засуетилась вокруг, стаскивая с него сапоги и снимая намокшие от снега верхние одежды. Хендрекка следил за женой из-под полуопущенных век. В тепле его бросило в жар, он чувствовал себя обессилевшим, глаза горели, а веки стали неимоверно тяжелыми. Он забрался под меховые одеяла и с наслаждением улегся в подушки. Хрискерта, опершись одним коленом о постель, принялась поправлять одеяла — на Хендрекку дохнуло сильным запахом весерессийских благовоний. Он слегка лукавил, напуская на себя страдальческий вид. Хрискерта всегда жалела его, когда он недужил, и Хендрекке нравилось, что она суетится вокруг его постели и прислуживает ему с необычайной почтительностью, даже с благоговением. Наблюдая за тем, как Хрискерта подогревает ему вино с пряностями, Хендрекка задремал, а когда вновь открыл глаза, вместо жены у его постели сидела дочь. На коленях у Эвойн лежало шитье, но она не столько работала, сколько с любопытством глядела в чуть приоткрытую дверь — оттуда доносились громкие мужские голоса.

Почувствовав взгляд отца, Эвойн оглянулась, и ее глаза вмиг наполнились слезами.

— Батюшка, не болей, — сказала она, прильнув к его груди. — Ах, бедный мой батюшка, я так тревожусь за тебя.

Хендрекка погладил ее по спине. Эвойн была худенькой, с тонким, гибким станом и маленькой головкой на длинной шее; свои мягкие рыжевато-каштановые волосы она украшала вышитой атласной лентой в цвет бледно-зеленых глаз; сейчас лента сбилась ей на ухо. Хендрекка приподнял ее голову и провел ладонью по щеке. Эвойн, чуть повернувшись, с шаловливой улыбкой поцеловала его ладонь.

— Твоя старшая сестра покинула меня ради замужества, теперь я совсем один, — сказал Хендрекка. — Ты единственная моя отрада, маленькая Эвойн. Пусть сватается к тебе хоть сам император эрейский, никому тебя не отдам, такую красавицу.

— И я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отдавал, батюшка! — со смехом ответила Эвойн. Хендрекка знал, что она врет, но все равно не мог сдержать довольной улыбки. Он не питал любви к своей первой жене, Келавейт, падчерице Гунвара Эорамайна: Хендрекка женился на ней второпях, сразу же после того, как расправился с братцем Юфтаном и сел в карнроггское кресло, ибо знатные рохтанцы никогда не стали бы целовать меч неженатому карнроггу. В ту пору многочисленные дочери Сигри Вдовы одна за другой достигли брачного возраста, и все заботы Гунвара Эорамайна были о том, как бы спровадить их из своего дома. Узнав, что за меч Рохта взялся новый молодой властитель, Гунвар поспешил сам сговориться с ним о женитьбе, не дожидаясь сватов, и согласился на малый выкуп, словно выдавал замуж не приемную дочь карнрогга, а надоевшую любовницу. Хендрекке это было на руку, да и невеста оказалась приятна лицом, скромна и обучена женской работе — и всё же не пришлась она ему по душе. Хендрекку не покидала мысль, что он женился на дочери фольдхера, а не карнрогга, что Гунвар запросил за нее слишком малую цену — выходит, жена его не многого стоит. Ему, привыкшему к эреанкам, девушка из Руда-Моддур казалась невежественной дикаркой. Из покорности мужу Келавейт обратилась к истинному богу хризов, но плохо понимала новую веру, не сумела выучить ни одной молитвы и не любила выстаивать службы в доме Господа; как-то она призналась Хендрекке, что ее пугают сумрачнолицые святые, намалеванные там на стенах. Перед эрейскими послами она смущалась, не знала, как себя держать, молчала, потупившись. Это сердило Хендрекку: ему мнилось, что из-за жены гости принимают его за жалкого грязного хадара. Сейчас, глядя на свежее лицо дочери, Хендрекка угадывал в нем черты Келавейт, но в Эвойн они виделись ему прелестными. Он старел, пусть и не признавался в этом самому себе, и оттого очаровывался юностью дочери — Эвойн даже казалась ему младше, чем была на самом деле. Ему льстило ее обожание. Он не желал замечать, что обожание это притворно, не желал думать, что однажды ему придется уступить свою красавицу-дочь другому мужчине. Но и мысль о том, что Эвойн навсегда останется здесь, в Мелинделе, и ее молодость будет увядать у него на глазах, ужасала Хендрекку. Быть может, то поднимался в нем страх перед собственной старостью.

Вошла Хрискерта и с порога напустилась на падчерицу.

— Вот шакана, хитрая, ленивая девка! — закричала она и прибавила несколько слов на родном весерессийском — Хендрекка не знал, что они значат, но часто слышал их от жены. — На какой Ку-Крух ты ложилась? — Хрискерта произнесла «Ку-Крух» как «К’рых». — Я говорила тебе «ложись», что ли? Я говорила тебе «ложись и лежи как лентяй», что ли? Я говорила: «Дочка, гляди на твой отец, пока я пойду звать лекарь» — вот что я говорила. Э, хадарка безверный, — Хрискерта вытолкала Эвойн за дверь и сделала знак лекарю, чтобы он вошел.

— Эта девка муж скорей надо, — проворчала она, внимательно следя за тем, как лекарь-хриз отмеряет снадобье. — Когда вырослый девка без муж сидит, ее голова шальная делается. Гляди, Эдрикия, как бы не вышло греха, — заключила она по-эрейски, для пущей значимости назвав мужа его именем в Боге.

Хендрекка поморщился — не то от слов жены, не то от горького лекарства.

— Разве моя вина, что Всевышний не посылает мне достойного зятя? — сказал он на эсском — не хотел, чтобы лекарь понял их разговор.

— Достойный, недостойный — скоро на любой жених обрадуешься, — фыркнула Хрискерта. — Я твой дом гляжу, муж гляжу, дети гляжу — у меня десять глаз нету еще твоя девка глядеть, — Хрискерта с важностью сложила руки на животе. После отъезда Хендрекки на роггарим она поняла, что снова в тяжести, и теперь всячески показывала, что прячет под поясом дитя, хотя никаких видимых примет еще не было. Хрискерта убеждала себя (и упорно убеждала других), что на этот раз, наконец, носит сына. Ей мечталось, что когда-нибудь ее дитя взойдет на трон Сциопофора, как эреи называли Карна Рохта. Конечно, у ее мужа уже есть сын от первой жены, красивый темноволосый юноша, но он застенчив и, как думала Хрискерта, не шибко умен; от своего властолюбивого отца он не унаследовал ничего, кроме красоты. Было бы нетрудно его обойти, если б его не поддерживал конкубин мужа. Этот старый хадар сделает всё, чтобы не подпустить ее сына к трону… Хрискерта думала о своем не рожденном ребенке так, словно он уже вошел в совершенные лета. Она явственно видела его мысленным взором, видела отчего-то похожим на Марварида — ее бедного младшего брата, умершего в Целизионе вдали от нее. Вспоминая его, Хрискерта еще пуще начинала ненавидеть Нэахта Кег-Райне. Если б не он, если б не его козни, ее милый брат женился бы на богатой негидианке и остался бы здесь, с Хрискертой; ему не пришлось бы возвращаться в Целизион и зарабатывать на жизнь прежним ремеслом, которое в конце концов его сгубило.

Их мать держала дом в квартале Илие, где принимала высокородных гостей-мужчин. Хрискерта появилась на свет, когда мать была еще молода; то был расцвет ее славы. Тиотагион Эстерепсос, младший брат императора и сам будущий император, проводил вечера в ее доме вместе с другими царедворцами и знатными людьми империи. В честь него Хрискерта и получила свое имя — Эстерепсило. Мать говорила, что назвала ее в память о своей родине, острове Эстерепос, хотя на деле ей просто хотелось подчеркнуть родство дочери с императорской семьей. Едва ли она тешила себя надеждой, что ее богоподобный любовник признает своим дитя продажной женщины; но в разговорах с гостями она тщеславно величала дочку «сапфирородной» и брала за ее общество весьма щедрую плату. Хрискерта хорошо помнила летние ночи в материном доме, наполненные музыкой и утонченными беседами; когда Хрискерта была мала, мать приказывала ей сидеть за тонкой узорчатой дверцей, слушать и запоминать, и Хрискерта отчаянно боролась со сном, убаюканная переливами струн и нескончаемыми разговорами об искусстве и политике.

Многие годы спустя родился ее брат. В те дни мать отчаянно боролась с подступающей старостью, и блеск ее дома постепенно угасал — прошло то время, когда ее имя не сходило с уст знатных мужчин Целизиона. Отцом Марварида был чужестранец, опальный вельможа из Весериссии, нашедший прибежище в столице империи. Мать полагала, что с его помощью поправит свое шаткое положение — весериссит говорил, что богат; но всё, что она получила от него для своего сына, это несколько монет и имя Марварид, странное для уха эреев — вскоре они переиначили его в «Вармаридия». Хрискерте приходилось приглядывать за маленьким братом, пока мать принимала своих уже редких гостей. По сути, Хрискерта и стала для него настоящей матерью. И она нисколько не тяготилась этим вынужденным материнством: Марварид с самых ранних лет был тих, послушен и ласков, и не доставлял старшей сестре никаких хлопот. Ей куда больше нравилось забавлять его, а не материных гостей.

Так они жили втроем, то выбирая на шумных целизионских рынках лучшие яства, а то перебиваясь с хлеба на воду, пока за много тысяч парцеллов от них новый правитель земли Вазри не заключил союз с эреями. В императорском дворце принялись подбирать ему невесту, которую было бы не жаль отправить на окраину империи и в то же время достаточно высокородную, чтобы невежественный весериссийский правитель почувствовал себя польщенным. Перебирая вдов и незаконнорожденных дочерей, вспомнили и о дочери императорского брата — ее мать и сама весерессийка, можно ли отыскать более подходящую жену для правителя Весериссии? Она знает язык той страны, а значит, сможет слушать, а после рассказывать. И Хрискерта, как и прежде, у матери за резной дверцей, сидела и слушала, а после передавала услышанное.

Она с теплотой вспоминала годы, проведенные в Вазри, в прекрасном, как зыбкий мираж, дворце близ эрейского города Гилиокии. В дворце этом, построенном на эрейский лад, собиралась вся гилиокийская знать и богатое купечество; высокий эрейский язык звучал здесь чаще, чем весерессийский. Муж не слишком докучал Хрискерте: он сражался со своим соперником-двоюродным братом на западе, в Хораминской степи, и Хрискерта ощущала себя единовластной царицей в своем маленьком беломраморном царстве. Благодаря материной науке Хрискерта умела поддержать беседу и развлечь знатных гостей; ни о чем толком не зная, она могла с уверенностью говорить обо всем и прослыла женщиной утонченной и образованной. Гости восхваляли ее красоту и ум, из учтивости притворяясь, что напрочь забыли о ее сомнительном происхождении, а Хрискерта благосклонно закрывала глаза на их ложь. Еще в материном доме в квартале Илие она постигла нехитрую тайну: играй и будь искусна в своей игре; жизнь — это танец, и лишь твое умение сделает его по-настоящему восхитительным. И она наслаждалась, потому что помнила, что за днями благоденствия следуют дни скудости, этого не изменить, как не удержать солнце от заката; она торопилась вкусить все радости, которые ей причитаются.

Смерть мужа не застала Хрискерту врасплох. Она смотрела на его изрубленное тело и не испытывала даже разочарования — Хрискерта не заблуждалась, подобно глупцам, что жизнь в роскоши и всеобщем почитании будет длиться вечно. Все эти годы она копила, и скопила немало; она уже наперед знала, что вернется в столицу к матери, и знала, что станет там делать. Но она не догадывалась, что раз очутившись на игральной доске властителей империи, обрела прочное место в их думах и расчетах. Овдовев, Хрискерта лишь перешла из одной части доски на другую. На другом конце света ее отец, Тиотагион Эстерепсос, тоже сделал свой ход и возложил на себя сапфировый венец императора всеэрейского, ослепив отрока-наследника, сына своего брата. Сама того не ведая, Хрискерта поднялась еще на одну ступень: отныне она — дочь императора, а это сильный козырь, и в особенности в тех диких краях, докуда не добираются дворцовые сплетни. Тщеславный негидийский авринт Эдрикия Сциопофорит жаждет укрепить дружбу с великой эрейской империей; обещанная ему в жены дочь императора — самого императора! — станет залогом его преданности.

Хрискерта украдкой посмеивалась, видя, как гордится ею новый супруг. Похоже, он искренне верил, что взял в жены настоящую дочь императора, рожденную под сенью сапфирового венца. Хрискерту умиляло его наивное преклонение перед всем эрейским, его стремление во всем подражать императорскому двору. Она могла бы прожить всю жизнь в этой суровой снежной земле, не произнеся ни слова на языке негидийцев — до того почитался здесь эрейский. Но Хрискерте не давала покоя болтовня рабов и разговоры мужниных гвардейцев, грубых и заносчивых хадаров, которые, как сетовал Хрискерте духовник авринта, исказили истинную веру. В их предводителе, всесильном любовнике мужа, Хрискерта сразу почуяла угрозу. Она хорошо знала, на что способна дворцовая гвардия. Побеседовав с эрейскими послами, давно живущими при дворе Эдрикии, Хрискерта убедилась, что в смещении правителей и захвате власти негидийцы мало отличаются от коварных царедворцев ее отца. Она узнала, что муж ее взошел на трон по клинкам этих воинственных конников, и теперь их мечи служат ему опорой и вместе с тем — предостережением. Хрискерта понимала, что никто в Мелинделе не обладает достаточной силой, чтобы выступить против такой всепронизывающей власти — и решила выжидать. Вновь, как в доме матери, она стала слушать и запоминать. Она была осторожна. Сейчас, вспоминая свои первые дни в Негидии, Хрискерта ни в чем не могла себя упрекнуть — ее танец, как всегда, был безупречен, ее движения — легки и точны. Неразумно винить себя в несчастье, что приключилось с Марваридом — в этом не было ее вины. Но если б она знала, о, если бы знала, чем обернется его изгнание!..

Хрискерта вздрогнула от скрипа двери. Перед глазами все еще стоял ее бедный брат — такой, каким она видела его в последний раз перед его отъездом: в коротком синем плаще, застегнутом на одном плече золотой пряжкой — подарком негидийского вельможи, в маленькой бархатной шапочке, отороченной мехом. Прощаясь с нею, Марварид растерянно улыбался, и эта его улыбка, от которой на его смуглых щеках появлялись ямочки, терзала сейчас Хрискерту больнее всего. Хрискерта представляла, как он умирал там, в Целизионе, совсем один, плакал и звал ее в беспамятстве, — и невыносимое горе вскипало в ней вместе с ненавистью. Она резко обернулась к двери. Еще не вглядевшись в полумрак, она узнала вошедшего по его длинным рукам — Нэахт Кег-Райне неуклюже загребал ими, будто ему, прирожденному всаднику, было тяжело сохранять равновесие пешим.

— Пусть уходит, — велел он, коротко взглянув на лекаря. — Хризским соглядатаям не место в покоях карнрогга.

Хрискерта не пошевелилась. Нетрудно было догадаться, что Нэахт говорил не столько о лекаре, сколько о ней. Она и в самом деле частенько вела тайные беседы с послами императора, но не рассказывала им ничего, что могло повредить ее мужу. Она не настолько глупа. И не настолько предана империи, чтобы в угоду эреям расшатывать под собой трон. Неужели Нэахт этого не понимает?

— Ты бы постыдился выставлять напоказ свою немощь, Ходье, — сказал Нэахт. Он сел на край карнроггской постели и поставил ногу на сундук, куда Хрискерта складывала приданое для дочек. — Уже всему Мелинделю известно о твоей болезни. Твои лайкарлахи только рады травить тебя своими снадобьями — им нужен слабый правитель, покорный их воле. Но воины Карна Рохта не станут почитать мужа, который валится в постель, стоит ему чуть захворать. Если б в черную зиму голода в Бевре я поступил подобно тебе…

— О, довольно этих рассказов о голоде в Бедаре! — простонал Хендрекка. — Мой отец рассудил несправедливо, отказав твоему отцу в помощи, и вам пришлось туго в ту голодную пору в Бедар-ки-Ллата, но ради всех богов, Нэахт, прекрати попрекать меня бедарским голодом по дюжине раз на дню! Что же мне и занедужить нельзя, если ты перенес куда худшие страдания в юности?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, — мрачно ответил Нэахт — ему не понравилось, что Хендрекка посмел спорить с ним при Хрискерте. — Недостойно карнрогга и могучего мужа терять силы от каждой пустяковой хвори. На тебя смотрят не одни только лизоблюды-хризы. Или ты забыл, что привез с роггарима гостей? Подумай, что станут рассказывать о тебе гургейли, когда возвратятся к своему господину.

Хендрекка покосился на Нэахта, пытаясь понять по его лицу, что он думает о гостях из Гуорхайля.

— Ты полагаешь, я поступил опрометчиво, когда поддался на уговоры Морлы и взял на воспитание его сына? — осторожно спросил он.

— Это мудрый дело, мой муж, — брать сына Морлы, — вмешалась Хрискерта. — Он будет полезный. Он будет твой заложник, если ваш союз будет кончен…

Нэахт оборвал ее:

— Что женщина ведает о делах мужчин? Хорош заложник — десятый сын. Морла не вспомнит даже его имени, покуда живы остальные девять. Другие карнрогги берут за свой голос на роггариме меха и оружие, а ты польстился на Морлова сычонка, будто в Мелинделе мало подобных ему. Уж Гунвар Эорамайн-то, наверное, не мальчишками взял с Морлы плату, — Нэахт на мгновение задумался. — Что за меч Эорамайн принес на роггарим? — спросил он. — И в самом деле потерянный меч Ниффеля-балайра?

Хендрекка облегченно вздохнул — ему не хотелось ссориться с побратимом из-за Лиаса.

— Кто знает, — ответил он. — Ниффель впал в безумие, едва взглянул на него. И, думается мне, Морла тоже его признал. Он будто узрел саму Безглазую Женщину, когда Эорамайн показал ему меч.

— В прежние времена говорили, что смерть ждет того, кто нашел потерянное оружие, — сказал Нэахт. — Грех верить в старые приметы — так повелел нам Господь, — но сдается мне, Ниффель и правда вскорости отправится к своей богомерзкой невесте. Приходит конец тем дням, когда Морла грозил всему Трефуйлнгиду своим балайром. Коли балайрское безумие продлилось столь недолго, значит, балайру немного осталось. Не зря Эорамайн притащил на роггарим этот меч. Старый хитрец хотел, чтобы все свободные эсы узнали, что сила Морлы пошатнулась.

Хендрекка сел в постели. Его немного раздражала осведомленность Нэахта — тот словно показывал Хендрекке, что его люди повсюду, и ничто не укроется от его взгляда.

— Эорамайн… — проговорил Хендрекка. — Даже не верится, что этот облезлый лис когда-то был моим тестем. Он думает, что в силах обвести вокруг пальца великих властителей эсов. Он предал Тагрнбоду на роггариме, а после кто-то убил ее. Когда я уезжал, он назвал убийцей Каддгара Гурсобойцу, но сейчас мне кажется, что это его рук дело. Верно, всё не может забыть Последнюю Войну Роггайна и свой обломанный клык.

Нэахт покачал головой.

— Баэф никогда не дастся в руки чужака. Это слишком большая земля, Гунвар не сумеет ее захватить, проживи он хоть десяток жизней. Нет, он метил не в Баэф, а в Морлу.

— Северяне готовы были схватиться с Морлой и его людьми, это так, — согласился Хендрекка. — Я покинул Вьятукерн раньше, чем началась потеха, — возможно, Морла сейчас и вовсе… мертв. Баэфцев было мало, но они, как я слышал, весьма сильные воины. Признаться, я даже жалею, что не остался поглядеть, чем кончился их спор с Морлой.

— И хорошо, что не остался! — всплеснула руками Хрискерта. — Мой первый муж-кахат всё воевал-воевал, а потом — Хрискерта вдова. Ты меня снова вдова делать хочешь? Меня не жалеешь, малые дочки не жалеешь, свой сын жалей, — она значительно положила руку себе на живот.

Нэахт дернул ухом.

— Откуда тебе знать, что это сын? Опять девкой разродишься. Ты их горазда рожать.

— А! Вот как, Хрискерта ничего не знает, старый эс всё знает! — возмутилась Хрискерта. Ее смуглое лицо пошло пятнами румянца. — Я сын ношу, мой муж, — повернулась она к Хендрекке. — Есть верные знаки. Когда женщина хочется мясо кушать, значит, воин у ней в чреве растет — так говорят.

— Когда моя прежняя жена разрешилась от бремени после голодной зимы, мы всем родом уже давно не ели ничего, кроме травы и вываренных кож, а всё одно сын родился. Мертвый, — сказал Нэахт. — Да и какой прок в том, что ты родишь сына? У карнрогга есть наследник меча, ловкий Мэйталли. Он заплетет волосы куда раньше, чем твое дитя отпустит материну юбку. Благородная госпожа Келавейт была хорошей женой — родила своему хозяину славных сыновей.

Хендрекка усмехнулся.

— Что-то не больно ты любил мою жену, когда она была жива. Отчего же теперь взялся ее нахваливать?

— Меч хвалят после битвы, женщину — у погребального костра, — отрезал Нэахт.

Хендрекка опять уронил голову на подушки. Его начинала утомлять эта перебранка, хотя втайне он радовался, что переругиваясь с Хрискертой, Нэахт забыл о Лиасе — пускай лишь на время.

— Тогда тебе следовало побрататься с Морлой — его жены только и делают, что умирают, — рассмеялся он — и осекся, вспомнив о Вальебург. — Не поторопились ли мы, замирившись с Морлой? — произнес он раздумчиво. — Его балайр еще способен убивать, но надолго ли это? Весь Трефуйлнгид увидел, чего на самом деле стоит главное оружие Дома Морлы. После смерти Тагрнбоды баэфцы точат зуб на Морлу, а Гунвар Эорамайн и его приспешники-зятья ждут-не дождутся, когда он ослабеет, и тогда…

— Даже без балайра Морла силен, — возразил Нэахт. — Или ты думаешь, могущество его Дома зиждется на одном только безумце, потерявшем свою душу? Если б Гунвар Эорамайн мог свалить его сам, стал бы он подстрекать других карнроггов на роггариме? Нет, Ходье, нужно нечто большее, чем проклятый меч, чтобы разрушить Дом Морлы…


	34. Chapter 34

Фона Иефилат, духовник карнрогга, называл свои покои ксантией, хотя это были всего лишь два небольших опрятных покоя, выходящие окнами на церковь. Со двора в них можно было подняться по внешней лестнице без перил или пройти по открытой галерее, опоясывающей карнроггский дворец. В погожие дни солнце сильно нагревало одну стену, и оттого почти всегда здесь было тепло, а ясный солнечный свет потоками лился из слюдяных окошек — так, что духовник мог без труда разбирать слова мудрости в своих книгах или мелкие строчки в тайных посланиях из столицы. Сейчас же, когда за окнами вот уже много дней стояла густая тьма, под низким потолком горела лампада. В ее ласковом свете еще уютней и нарядней казался покой — уставленный изящной утварью, обтянутый по стенам алым полотном, со сводами, расписанными виноградными лозами и небывалыми птицами с головами дев. Пол устилал мягкий весериссийский ковер, поражавший взгляд буйством красок. Расторопный прислужник внес еще одну жаровню, и Фона Иефилат протянул к теплу сухие старческие руки.

Его собеседник, первый посол Виделий Миркацион Камламетен, приоткрыл глаза и, взяв за длинную ручку маленький медный сосуд с вином, принялся разогревать вино. Он наблюдал сквозь ресницы, как вспыхивают угли в жаровне и как старик-духовник трет раздутые болезнью суставы; это занимало Виделия намного больше, чем беседа. Он привычно сохранял на лице учтивую полуулыбку, но, по правде сказать, разговор уже начал утомлять его. Второй посол, недавно прибывший из столицы империи, всё скрипел у него над ухом, ругая здешний невежественный народ, своеволие авринта Эдрикии, его безбожников-гвардейцев и весь этот дикий мерзлый край, где — подумать только! — едва ли не по полгода не восходит солнце и дуют ледяные ветры. Второй посол кутался в меха и сердился, что ему приходится одеваться в звериные шкуры подобно какому-нибудь немытому хадару.

— В Целизионе сейчас солнце в зените, — проговорил он, выпрастывая руку из-под меховой накидки, чтобы подтянуть к себе блюдо с оленьими языками в меду, — в Элиохоре, верно, объявили малый полуденный императорский выход… Царедворцы до шестого круга собрались на галерее Юститора Хризопита… Мимо них шествуют с трещотками скопцы в белых одеждах с синей каймой… В воздухе разлит аромат благовоний… — второй посол с неудовольствием покосился на окно, за которым можно было различить только мечущиеся на ветру огни факелов. — Могу поспорить, в этих краях даже те, кто называет себя знатью, никогда не слышали о дворцовом церемониале. Здешний правитель сидит на троне, украсив себя ладанками поверх языческих амулетов. Забывает, через какую руку следует перекидывать конец фитея… Покрывает себя драгоценной пеленой с продольными полосами, точно женщина, вместо того чтобы носить с поперечными, как приличествует мужчине… Я уж не говорю о его конкубине, этом степняке, и его воинах, когтистых и клыкастых, как дикие животные, смердящих лошадьми и этим их отвратительным полынным вином.

Карнроггский духовник Фона Иефилат сокрушенно покачал головой. Он прожил бок о бок с негидийцами почти всю свою жизнь, с той поры, как повелением ордометефрата всеэрейского отправился в эти суровые земли взращивать истинную веру в пока еще неокрепших сердцах вчерашних язычников. Он наставлял в вере еще отца Эдрикии, авринта Гунтария, и чудом спасся, когда после смерти Гунтария узурпатор Ювексиан и его братья взяли власть в Мелинделе. Фона сопровождал юного Эдрикию в походе против его единокровных братьев и теперь тешил себя мыслью, что именно его, Фоны Иефилата, молитвами законный правитель Сциопофора одержал победу в той распре. Эдрикия мужал у него на глазах, и старый духовник любил его отеческой любовью, как любил, пожалуй, саму Негидию, где он провел годы своей молодости. Родная Эмридская провинция, ее скалистые берега, омываемые пенистыми морскими волнами, пастушьи хижины среди неприхотливых низкорослых деревьев, стада коз, запах пыли и каменистая, иссушенная солнцем земля — всё это стало для Фоны далеким, почти позабытым. Рожденный в бедности, он не жаждал возвращения в места своего детства — всё, чем он обладал сейчас, дала ему Негидия, и его огорчала неприязнь, с какой императорский посол говорил о ней. На своем веку Фона повидал немало спесивцев подобных этому. Они являлись сюда из столицы, надменные, исполненные презрения ко всему хадарскому — брезговали здешней едой, презирали здешние обычаи и говорили с негидийской знатью как с рабами, полагая себя выше них. Стоит ли дивиться, что многие в Сциопофоре до сих пор втайне верят в правоту Ювексиана, который в первый же день своего недолгого правления перерезал всех эреев в Мелинделе.

— Конники Бадрианы верят, что в когтях и зубах заключена воинская сила, — объяснил Фона второму послу. — В легендарные времена негидийцы использовали их в сражении, и доныне в землях севернее Сциопофора негидийские мужчины разрывают когтями и зубами плоть своих врагов, как мне рассказывали знающие люди.

Второй посол не донес кусочка мяса до рта.

— Омерзительно, — пробормотал он. Он отложил недоеденный олений язык и продолжил: — Но хуже всего то, какое влияние имеют эти дикари на авринта Эдрикию. Еще во время самой первой моей беседы с ним я заметил, сколь непочтительно держит себя начальник дворцовой стражи, этот… вряд ли я сумею выговорить его хадарское имя… Неавт. Он перебивал меня самым возмутительным образом и даже осмеливался обрывать своего повелителя авринта… и упорно говорил на языке хадаров, хотя, похоже, понимал каждое мое слово. А четвертого дня в церкви ни он, ни его люди не совершили ни одного поклона и не подошли к целованию, когда ты, богоприятный Фона, развернул хризолат. И я слышал, что этот Неавт считает себя вправе благословлять оружие и своих людей перед сражением, что дозволено лишь акцеафатам и метефратам, — второй посол коснулся лба, губ и груди, где висело усаженное мелкими сапфирами Око Господне. — Разумеется, я в подробностях сообщил о его возмутительной дерзости и богохульстве в моем донесении в столицу. Наш всеблагой император будет весьма опечален узнать, что среди тех, кого он полагал своими покорными чадами, затесались противники империи. Как вы допустили это? — второй посол вперил обвиняющий взгляд в Фону Иефилата и первого посла. — Как я могу исполнять волю Богоподобного, нести северным хадарам светоч эрейского мира, когда на каждом шагу мне чинят препятствия эти бадрианские дикари? Я читал в твоих донесениях, первый посол, что местный авринт всецело предан империи. Отчего же тогда он держит у своего ложа этого бадриана, который только и делает, что восстанавливает его против нас?

— Говорят, бадрианы — лучшие наездники во всей Негидии, вот отчего, — усмехнулся Виделий. «Догадываюсь, в чем истинная причина твоего негодования, великородный Эдрилик Эвилатен Данит, — думал он, глядя на второго посла из-под полуопущенных век. — Не из тех ли ты Данитов, из которых была вторая жена прежнего императора? Теперь, когда бедняжка мается в скиту на Эстерепосе, ее сапфирородный сын ослеплен, а на троне в золотом дворце сидит новый император, дела у твоей семьи идут не слишком хорошо? Вот почему ты очутился в наших диких краях вместо того, чтобы присутствовать на малых и великих выходах императора и подцеплять дурные болезни в квартале Илие, как подобает знатному целизионцу».

Первый посол не любил целизионцев, и в особенности тех, кого присылали из императорского дворца якобы ему в помощники, а на деле — в соглядатаи: невидимые властители империи опасались, что эреи, живущие в столь опасной близости с Негидией, легко могут вступить в сговор со своими соседями-негидийцами. Виделий подозревал, что от их всевидящего взгляда не укрылся изъян в его происхождении: он родился не от законной супруги своего отца, дваждыдостойного Антии Ксанея Камламетена, а от его «хадарской жены», как провинциальные эрейские чиновники называли своих конкубин. И пусть «хадарская жена» Антии Камламетена была не хадаркой, а эреанкой из Тирваниона, пусть сам Антия признал Виделия своим сыном и дал ему право носить родовые имена Камламетенов, пусть Виделий, судя по всему, так и останется единственным наследником своего отца и дяди, тирванионского наместника Валезия Эгифора Камламетена, в столице его считали за полукровку. А от полукровок, как известно, можно ждать любого предательства.

— Мой молодой друг хочет сказать, что выходцы из Бадрианы здесь, в Негидии, пользуются всеобщим уважением как непревзойденные воины, — сказал Фона Иефилат — старик то ли не понял шутки Виделия, то ли предпочел сделать вид, что не понял. — Уверен, тебе известно, великородный Эвилатен, — Фона взглянул на второго посла ласковыми слезящимися глазами, — о давнем дворцовом перевороте, когда после нежданной кончины авринта Гунтария его побочные сыновья Ювексиан, Хризоспор и Аурениан убили своего единокровного брата, отрока Тубафа, и, поддерживаемые многими знатными людьми Сциопофора, взяли власть в свои руки, воспользовавшись отсутствием законного наследника Эдрикии. Тогда всадники Бадрианы помогли Эдрикии отбить отнятую у него власть и подавить всякое сопротивление среди сциопофоритов, не желавших видеть его на мелиндельском троне. В благодарность за это авринт Эдрикия и по сей день одаривает бадриан своей благосклонностью.

Виделий пригубил подогретое вино.

— Ничего иного ему и не остается, — добавил он к словам старика. — Дворец кишит людьми Неавта. Попытайся авринт избавиться от них, нас ждало бы новое кровопролитие в Мелинделе. Вся власть в Сциопофоре — или, во всяком случае, при дворе — сосредоточена в руках этого бадриана, нравится нам это или нет. Ты уже имел беседу с авринтидой Эстерепсило? О дворцовых делах ей известно больше, чем кому бы то ни было.

— Да, я был удостоен такой чести, — поморщился второй посол — похоже, он вовсе не почитал за честь разговор с дочерью продажной женщины из Илие, хоть бы и отцом ее был сам император. — Возможно, в твоих словах есть крупица истины, первый посол. Однако же всеобщее пренебрежение святыми законами истинной веры не может не возмущать. Богоприятный Фона, тебе следует всячески обличать и клеймить подобное попрание... попирание…

Фона Иефилат пришел ему на помощь:

— Ты, разумеется, прав в каждом слове, великородный Эвилатен. И я по мере своих сил наставляю моих чад в истинной вере. Но ты еще не знаешь Негидии, мой друг, — мягко возразил Фона. — Не знаешь, каков этот гордый и своенравный народ. Я рассуждал так же, как ты, когда молодым акцеафатом прибыл в Сциопофор. Но годы приносят мудрость, и теперь я понимаю, что суровостью и угрозами мы, напротив, отвращаем от нашей веры этих гневливых, непокорных людей. Лишь лаской, добрым советом и отеческим предостережением возможно смягчить их сердца и привести к благому свету нашего Господа.

Виделий заскучал. Кажется, второй посол мнил себя знатоком истинноверской премудрости, потому что пустился в долгий спор со стариком духовником, поучая его, как следует обходиться с упрямыми хадарами. Виделий вновь прикрыл глаза. Старческие увещевания Фоны как всегда навевали на него дремоту; а может, это приправленное пряностями вино, растекаясь теплом по груди, клонило его в сон. Лениво он думал о том, что этот второй посол невыносим больше предыдущих, да еще и набожен, как оказалось; придется сдерживать его богоугодные порывы до конца зимы и надеяться, что он не успеет разъярить всех негидийцев в Мелинделе своими целизионскими ухватками. Виделий сдержал зевоту, выпрямился и заставил себя прислушаться к разговору. На этот раз второй посол говорил о гургеллах — Виделий удивился, что в столице еще помнят о них.

— Богоподобного тревожит союз Сциопофора с Гургеллой, — услышал он. — Прежде авринт Эдрикия нуждался в нашей помощи в войне с северным соседом, а при брате нынешнего императора, мне известно, гургеллский авринт пошел на сближение с империей ради военной помощи против Эдрикии. Теперь же, когда они не воюют, не умалит ли их дружба наше влияние на Эдрикию Сциопофорита? Как я понимаю, правитель Гургеллы ныне имеет дерзость быть настроенным против эреев.

— Что неудивительно, если вспомнить, как эреи с ним обошлись, — Виделий отставил сосуд с вином. — Негидийцы не любят тех, кто не держит слово; и еще больше не любят, когда их водят за нос. Империя посулила ему дары и армию, а получил лишь мою родственницу, дочь моего дяди Валезия Камламетена. Знают ли в Элиохоре, что стало с нею после того, как империя бросила ее одну в Гургелле? В Сциопофоре полагают, что Тьеберн Морла…

— Кто? — непонимающе нахмурился второй посол. Виделий поправился:

— Теберний Гургеллит, авринт Гургеллы. Сциопофориты полагают, что он убил и ее, и ее младенца-сына, собственную плоть и кровь.

— Что за дикарская жестокость, — отозвался второй посол.

Виделию захотелось съязвить, что в Гургелле, увы, нет монастырей, где можно было бы запирать неугодных жен, но он предпочел промолчать. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Полагаю, императору незачем беспокоиться из-за союза Эдрикии Сциопофорита и Теберния Гургеллита. Негидийцы всегда с кем-нибудь воюют, не с одними, так с другими. Мне известно, что наш авринт и Теберний Гургеллит уговорились идти весной на еще одно владение, что лежит восточнее Гургеллы. Кроме того, — Виделий понизил голос, хотя в горнице не было никого, кроме них троих, а дверь была плотно прикрыта, — авринтида Эстерепсило тайно сообщила мне, что с недавних пор Эдрикия сомневается в выгоде этого союза.

Второй посол показался заинтересованным.

— Почему ты не передал мне эти важные новости тотчас же?

Виделий развел руками.

— Это не новости, второй посол, а всего лишь догадки. Против них свидетельствует то, что авринт привез с собою с совета негидийских властителей одного из многочисленных сыновей Теберния Гургеллита. Таков негидийский обычай — брать на воспитание юношей высокого рода. Сына Теберния сопровождают его телохранители; я слышал, они тоже из гургеллской знати.

Второй посол поразмыслил немного, поглаживая золотое Око Господне.

— И каков этот гургеллский авринтей? Представляет опасность для нас? — спросил он наконец.

— Я предполагаю, нет. Он совсем юн и всё время проводит на женской половине, — Виделий опять взялся за свое вино. — Сомневаюсь, что власть занимает его больше, чем улыбки сциопофорских красавиц, — заключил он, откидываясь на подушки.

Второй посол презрительно скривил губы — он был невысокого мнения о красоте сциопофорских женщин.

— И всё же гургеллский авринтей — Лисий, так, кажется, его имя — благонравный и весьма приятный в обхождении юноша, — заметил Фона Иефилат. — Днем раньше я беседовал с ним, рассказывал о нашем единственно истинном Боге, о чудесах, им творимых, и о том, какая благодать ждет тех, кто всецело предастся ему; и, могу вас заверить, юный Лисий внимал моим словам с искренним расположением. Я полагаю, он открыт нашей вере, и при надлежащем старании я сумею привести его к Господу.

Виделий улыбнулся наивности старика. Всю жизнь провести среди негидийцев и по-прежнему принимать их притворное почтение перед старшими за искреннее расположение!

— Это похвально, богоприятный Фона, — наклонил голову второй посол. — Нам пригодится гургелл, обращенный в нашу истинную веру. Тем более, сын гургеллского авринта.

— Младший сын, — сказал Виделий. — Младший из десяти сыновей. Едва ли он обладает хоть каким-то влиянием в Гургелле. У негидийцев принято пренебрегать младшими сыновьями, пока живы старшие, как эреи пренебрегают… — Виделий хотел сказать «побочными сыновьями», но его прервал скрип двери. Все трое резко обернулись; второй посол схватился за кинжал, замаскированный под изящный ящичек для письменных принадлежностей.

— Аурениан, дитя мое, — присмотревшись, разглядел Фона. — Входи. Я всё гадал, отчего ты не приходишь трапезничать с нами.

— Сожалею о моем опоздании, возлюбленный отец мой, — ответил вошедший на хорошем эрейском, с придыханием, как говорят в Тирванионе. — Но я принес важные новости, — он прикрыл дверь и задвинул засов. — Сдается мне, дружбе моего властительного брата с Тьеберном Морлой пришел конец. Лучше вам не показываться из своих покоев, почтенные. Люди Нэахта Кег-Райне идут по Мелинделю и хватают всех гургейлей. Кто знает, что они учинят потом, когда разохотятся. С нашей стороны будет разумнее не попадаться им под руку, — он скользнул мимо второго посла и Виделия, присел на низенький стулец рядом с духовником и потянулся к вазочке с вялеными фигами.

Второй посол взглянул на него с неприязнью. Он и сам не знал, отчего этот красивый бледный человек казался ему отталкивающим; даже его профиль, поразительно похожий на изображения императора Юститора Аргалона на старых серебряных монетах, не виделся второму послу привлекательным. Должно быть, сам Аурениан гордился этим сходством — всё поворачивался в профиль, неучтиво отводя взгляд от собеседников; второго посла это коробило.

Он был наслышан о нем, побочном сыне прежнего авринта, из тех троих побочных сыновей, что покусились на трон Сциопофора и проиграли. Младшие, Хризоспор и Аурениан, были в ту пору в столь юных летах, что Эдрикия пощадил их и не стал казнить, как своего брата-узурпатора Ювексиана. Тирванионский наместник Валезий Камламетен, с которым второй посол беседовал накануне своего отъезда в Сциопофор, рассказывал, что именно они, Хризоспор и Аурениан, в конце концов и выдали Ювексиана врагам, устрашившись Эдрикии и его армии. За это Эдрикия сохранил им жизнь; но, опасаясь нового переворота, велел их оскопить, дабы лишить единокровных братьев всякого права на сциопофорский престол. Валезий Камламетен говорил, что для негидийцев это жесточайшее унижение. Второй посол же подумал тогда, что авринт Эдрикия поступил великодушно, не лишив заговорщиков жизней и даже оставив их при дворе; ведь сами непогрешимые эрейские императоры нередко оскопляли своих младших сыновей, предотвращая тем самым будущие распри. Рассказывая об Аурениане, тирванионский наместник называл его другом империи — не меньшим другом, чем авринтида Эстерепсило. Наместник передал второму послу и слухи, что ходили при сциопофорском дворе: будто мать Аурениана, сама родом из приграничных земель между Тирванионом и Негидией, понесла его не от авринта Гунтария, а от военачальника-эрея из знатного рода Амврикеев — вот откуда это сходство Аурениана с императором Юститором Аргалоном. Несомненно, Аурениан стал на сторону Ювексиана лишь по молодости лет и вовсе не питал ненависти к эреям, как его старший брат-узурпатор. С тех пор, как Эдрикия вернул себе отцовский трон, Аурениан показал себя преданным сыном империи, передавая эрейским послам всё, что ему становилось известно о делах своего брата-авринта и его окружения. Вот и сейчас он явился предупредить их о переменах во дворце… И все-таки второй посол не доверял ему. Он чувствовал в нем что-то враждебное, что-то хадарское, скрываемое под безупречными эрейскими чертами и тирванионскими одеждами. Все полукровки — предатели, это каждому известно.

— Лиас Морла пытался силой взять мою племянницу Эвойн, — тем временем рассказывал Аурениан. — По крайней мере, так уверяет она сама. Мой высокородный брат в ярости. Достопочтенный Нэахт убеждает его обрезать Лиасу волосы и прогнать из Карна Рохта; верно, так он и поступит. Не знаю, что из сказанного Нэахтом и Эвойн правда. Нэахт искал причины избавиться от прелестного Морлинга с того самого дня, как брат привез его с роггарима. Люди говорят, что рабыне, выдавшей Лиаса и Эвойн Нэахту, он посулил в награду отбеленного полотна и выделанных кож, а кто-то говорит, будто даже и мехов. Это большое богатство. Я сказал бы, что рабыня лжет, если бы собственными глазами не видел, как их застали… — Аурениан многозначительно замолчал.

Он даже не пытался скрыть, что его забавляет позор, свалившийся на голову его брата. Аурениан недолюбливал всех своих племянниц, да и племянника Мэйталли не слишком жаловал, а Хендреккову любимицу Эвойн и вовсе считал лгуньей и притворщицей — в этом Аурениан был согласен с Хрискертой. Разумеется, пойманная вместе с Лиасом, Эвойн залилась слезами и принялась твердить, что Лиас угрозами склонил ее к блуду. Аурениан улыбнулся уголком рта, вспомнив, как он сам и Хрискерта обменялись злорадными взглядами. Хрискерта сказала Хендрекке: «Твоя дочка давно муж надо, говорила тебе, да? А ты: «достойный, недостойный»… Вот получал теперь достойный, тьфу, безверный девка!» Аурениан жалел, что не может поглядеть прямо сейчас на своего брата-карнрогга. Что-то с ним творится? Хендрекка не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить оправданиям Эвойн — да и никто в усадьбе не поверит. Однако Аурениан не сомневался, что брат примет эту ложь и обвинит Лиаса в злодеянии вместо того, чтобы разрешить дело миром: Нэахт попросту не позволит ему поступить иначе. Не для того он подкупал Эвойнову рабыню мехами и кожами…

И Аурениан был недалек от правды. Хендрекка велел схватить Лиаса и приволочь его в тронный зал; там, взойдя на карнроггское возвышение и сняв со стены меч Рохта, он обвинил Лиаса перед всеми элайрами и домочадцами.

У Хендрекки дрожали руки, когда он держал перед собою тяжелый старинный меч своего рода. Он еще не оправился после болезни; чувствовал, как пылает лицо и в висках бьется горячая кровь. По левую руку в высоком кресле, орнаментом и резными украшениями повторяющем карнроггский трон, сидела, поджав губы, Хрискерта; с другой стороны стоял Нэахт, положив руку на золоченый столбец трона; Хендрекка остро ощущал взгляды их обоих. Он почти не видел своих элайров, столпившихся по обеим сторонам зала, только гул их голосов накатывал, как волны в тирванионской гавани — а может, то шумело у Хендрекки в ушах. Его будто влекло куда-то; слепая, неодолимая сила тащила его вперед, в темноту, и жестокие ее пальцы были совсем не похожи на ласковые прикосновения Этли, к которым он привык. В голове, в затылке, больно билась мысль об Эвойн, о том, как она поступила с ним — и ради кого, ради мальчишки, этого никчемного десятого сына, даже не заплетшего волосы! Растерянное лицо Лиаса плыло перед ним в дрожащем мареве. Хендрекка слышал голос Нэахта, но не слышал, что тот говорит. Да и нетрудно догадаться — бесчестье и месть за бесчестье, бесчестье и месть… Давным-давно в Тирванионе Хендрекке довелось поглядеть на хитроумное эрейское приспособление — им сжимали пальцы, ноги и голову преступника, пока он не сознавался в совершенных злодействах. Хендрекка явственно увидел его сейчас. Он отступил, хотел опуститься на трон, но наткнулся на Нэахта — встретился взглядом с его тускло горящими глазами.

— Каково будет справедливое наказание, брат мой? — проговорил Нэахт, глядя на Хендрекку в упор.

Хендрекка вновь обернулся к Лиасу. Ему вдруг вспомнился свадебный пир в Ангкеиме, пророчество Атты, потонувшее было в пестроте других событий. Он едва запомнил его тогда, но в памяти все еще колыхался след чего-то злого и неотвратимого, как кровавое пятно на воде. Хендрекке казалось теперь, что и он, сам того не ведая, замарался о судьбу Дома Морлы, связав себя с ним клятвой о мире. И узы эти, пропитанные кровью, стягиваются всё туже — скоро их уже будет не разрубить…

— Отрежьте ему волосы, — произнес Хендрекка севшим голосом, — отрежьте уши и нос… и язык. И ослепите… Всем, кто явился в мое владение вместе с ним, — смерть. Лишь старшего из них я пощажу: Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин отвезет Лиаса к его отцу. Пусть Морла полюбуется на своего красавца-сына!

Хендрекка наконец сел. Только сейчас он почувствовал, как же у него устали ноги; он медленно вытянул их и за этим удовольствием не сразу заметил тишину, повисшую в тронном зале. Карнроггские элайры, привыкшие восхвалять каждое решение своего тщеславного господина, в замешательстве переглядывались. Даже Нэахт Кег-Райне выглядел потрясенным. Прошло время, прежде чем он справился с собой и бросил своим людям:

— Делайте.

С полдюжины бедарцев обступили Лиаса, схватили его за руки, под руки, выволокли во двор, повалили на колени в снег. Он не противился, только оглядывался на них удивленно. Молодого бедарца смущал этот взгляд. «Как молочного ягненка резать», — сказал он другим. Бедарец, раскалявший нож на огне, рассмеялся: «А ведь верно!» Он приблизился к Лиасу, запрокинул ему голову — тот сощурился от снежинок, летевших ему в глаза. «Дурачок он, что ли…» — пробормотал бедарец.

Лиас почуял запах горячего металла. Глаза его расширились; он рванулся, уперся затылком в ногу того, кто удерживал его сзади, полоснул когтями по чьему-то предплечью. Раскаленное докрасна лезвие пылало прямо у него перед лицом, но даже сейчас Лиасу не верилось, что его ждет страшная участь, что его новый воспитатель, этот статный нарядный господин, похожий на карнроггов из сказок, повелел сотворить с ним такое. Как же так? Разве его не любят все вокруг, разве не радуются каждому его взгляду, каждой улыбке? Даже здесь, в Карна Рохта, его житье нисколько не изменилось — пока его воспитатель хворал, мелиндельские женщины только и делали, что угождали гостю: наперебой зазывали его к себе, усаживали рядом, кормили, всё порывались вышить ему рубашку или расчесать ему волосы … А как иначе? Ведь он, Лиас, такой славный, такой красивый, настоящий маленький Этли, как с умилением говорила матушка Од…

— Держите, крепче держите, — сказал бедарец с ножом. Он склонился над Лиасом — и спустя мгновения тот обмяк, уронил голову на руки тому юноше, что пожалел его. Тишина Дунн Скарйады поглотила отголоски его крика.


	35. Chapter 35

Хендрекка старался не смотреть по сторонам. Своим элайрам он объявил, что желает удалиться в опочивальню — ему и правда снова нездоровилось, голову сдавливала боль, словно карнроггский венец внезапно стал тесен ему. Повсюду раздавались крики и звон оружия. То и дело перед Хендреккой возникали люди Нэахта, забрызганные кровью, с разгоревшимися от резни глазами — одни грызлись за добычу над телами убитых гургейлей, другие уже прилаживали на поясе гургейльские ножны или примеряли снятые с мертвецов сапоги. Краем глаза Хендрекка увидел, как двое бедарцев отрубают убитому пальцы — верно, не смогли снять крепко сидящие перстни.

«Хадары, дикие хадары», — бормотала Хрискерта, ни на шаг не отставая от Хендрекки. Кровопролитье в Мелинделе напомнило ей о последних днях во дворце в Весериссии — о приближенных ее погибшего мужа, которые принялись растаскивать его богатства прямо на глазах у Хрискерты. «Послушай на меня, мой муж, — прошипела она Хендрекке, — эти твой бедарцы сейчас гургеллов кончать, потом нас кончать будут!»

Хендрекка не ответил, лишь прибавил шаг. От слов Хрискерты ему стало совсем тошно. Ей бы промолчать, как подобает жене… Разве не она заставила Хендрекку принять это решение? Да, она и Нэахт — они оба его заставили! Пусть не прямо, не вслух, но заставили, и это из-за них он не мог судить иначе. Из-за них он бежит сейчас через собственный дворец, точно вороватый раб, из-за них избегает встречаться взглядом с собственными элайрами, потому что знает, что на этот раз даже самые льстивые из них не сумеют скрыть осуждение; из-за них, из-за жены и побратима, родная дочь — любимая дочь! — стала ему ненавистна. Хендрекке омерзительно было думать об Эвойн, и всё же он вспоминал о ней каждое мгновение, и жалел, что не заставил ее смотреть на наказание Лиаса. Он перебирал в уме всевозможные кары, эсские и хризские, и каждая казалась ему недостаточной для предательницы-дочери. «Подлая, подлая, подлая», — билось в голове. Ему хотелось, чтобы Эвойн просто исчезла, чтобы исчезла всякая память о ней, чтобы у него вообще никогда не было дочери. На ум пришла Вальебург, первое его дитя, — она возникла перед внутренним взором Хендрекки в свадебном наряде, в золоте и самоцветах, статная, похожая на изваяния бога в тирванионских храмах — хризы украшали их по обету драгоценными уборами, ожерельями и расшитыми покрывалами. Сердце Хендрекки кольнуло сожаление. Зря он отдал Вальебург этому старому сычу Морле, пожертвовал такой красавицей ради союза, которому теперь всё одно пришел конец. Лучше б он оставил ее себе — уж она-то, его достойная старшая дочь, никогда не лицемерилась, не обманывала, изображая дочернюю любовь, блюла свою непорочность, как приличествует знатной девице; она никогда не покрыла бы отца столь тяжким позором… Он не задумывался, каково придется Вальебург, когда муж ее, Морла, узнает о расправе над любимым младшим сыном. Хендрекка лишь жалел, что просчитался и отдал, как оказалось, лучшую из своих дочерей другому.

Что-то бросилось ему наперерез — Хендрекка отшатнулся и обнаружил, что его элайры остались в нескольких шагах позади: задумавшись, он обогнал их, сам того не заметив. На миг его охватил страх смерти. Будто в бреду Хендрекка потянул изогнутый задаркандский клинок, подарок хризов, — из ножен сверкнула сталь.

— Пощади! — тот, кого Хендрекка принял за убийцу, упал перед ним на колени.

Перед Хендреккой возник один из людей Нэахта; еще двое стояли над мнимым убийцей, обнажив мечи.

— Уважаемый брат койхры, — почтительно обратился к Хендрекке первый бедарец, — этот жеребчик говорит, он не гургейль. Говорит, хочет поклониться тебе, уважаемый брат койхры, говорит — больше не хочет кланяться Морле.

Молодой незнакомец поднял на Хендрекку глаза.

— О великодушный господин, мудрый златоподатель, — сказал он, по-прежнему стоя на коленях, — я сын Райнара Фин-Диада, сына Эйфгира, сына Лайфе, семени Диада Старого, из Карна Гуорхайль; наш боевой клич — «уоуохир». Тьярнфи Морла несправедливо изгнал меня из родной земли, земли моих отцов. Был я сыном славного элайра, владетеля фольда, ныне же по воле Морлы я несчастный скиталец. Униженно молю я тебя о пощаде, ибо нет вины моей и моего рода в том, что совершил сын Тьярнфи: я более не домочадец Морлы, и не в ответе за злодейства его Дома.

— А как по мне гургейль и есть гургейль, — заявил элайр Видельге Кег-Мора. — Что за дело нашему блистательному господину до того, как Тьеберн Морла обходится со своими нахлебниками?

— Даже если этот юнец не лжет, не пристало нашему кольцедарителю, величайшему из карнроггов, собирать в своем величественном дворце каких-то оборванцев, уподобляясь Хюннеру Эрьемайну и его свинорылому племяннику, — сказал элайр Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру.

— Не тот ли это гургейль, что подбирал объедки из-под Эрьемайнова стола? — сказал старый надменный элайр Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг. — Мы видели его у Видрукерна, на роггариме. Узнаёшь, Вильке?

Видельге Кег-Мора пригляделся.

— Верно, это тот парнишка, — согласился он. — Люди из Руда-Моддур болтали, будто он так угодил Бейвской Медведице, что она обещалась сделать его первым элайром.

— Медведица, говорят, мертва, — буркнул еще один элайр, Авендель Кег-Догрих — он только подошел к остальным. — Бесчестный убийца заколол ее в снегах и не объявил об убийстве. Может, этот убийца — ты, гургейль? Заколол Тахрнвёду, как до этого вероломно заколол на свадебном пиру моего славного брата Альскье! Я узнал его, кольцедаритель, — повернулся Авендель к Хендрекке. — Сыном Райнара он назвал себя тогда, над бездыханным телом моего брата. Сколько же дерзости у этого юнца, если он явился просить о милости господина, чьего элайра он убил!

В глазах Хендрекки появилось удивление.

— Правда ли это? — бросил он, глядя на гуорхайльца сверху вниз.

— Да, высокородный Хендрекка, сын Гунвара, — вновь склонил тот голову. — Я в самом деле умертвил твоего элайра Альскье Кег-Догриха на пиру в Ангкеиме, но не было в том вероломства, ибо я честно мстил убийце моего отца, отважного Райнара Фин-Диада. А владычицу Тагрнбоду сразила не моя рука. На мне нет этой крови.

— Ты и без того уже весь в крови моего брата, росомашье отродье! — выкрикнул слева от Хендрекки Авендель Кег-Догрих. Хендрекка вздрогнул от его крика.

— Мы уже получили достаточный выкуп за кровь твоего брата, — раздраженно возразил он Авенделю. — Этот юноша храбр, как Лайс Тиан, раз не побоялся открыться предо мною и назвать имена своих предков.

Молодой гуорхайлец просиял.

— Твои слова исполнены мудрости, карнрогг Хендрекка, — сказал он. — Старый обычай позволяет свободному мужу самому выбирать себе господина. Твой элайр умертвил моего отца и кровью выплатил мне старый долг, а за его кровь заплачено золотом. Видишь, больше нет причин для вражды между моим родом и людьми Карна Рохта. Буду целовать меч тебе, если на то твоя воля. Прошу тебя, властительный потомок Эрдира Моргерехта, прими от своего нового элайра этот дар, — юноша указал раскрытой ладонью на окованную в серебро книгу в руках одного из бедарцев. Тот нехотя вернул ее, и юноша торжественным движением дарителя поднял книгу над головой.

— Эта книга похожа на фолии, какие переписывают в Ихонском монастыре; она не имеет цены, — сказал Видельге Кег-Мора — от него не укрылось, что Хендрекке пришелся по душе роскошный подарок. — Откуда у голодного изгнанника вещь, достойная роггайна хризов? Не иначе он украл ее у кого-то из твоих подданных, мой повелитель.

Хендрекка погладил прихотливый узор на серебре.

— Что скажешь на это, юноша?

У гуорхайльца сошли с лица все краски.

— О нет, господин! — воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги. — Эта вещь… Она моя… Она моего раба Керхе! Вон он стоит…

Хендрекка рассмеялся, и тут же подобострастно рассмеялись его элайры. Видельге Кег-Мора тоже ухмыльнулся:

— Раба? Твой раб что, благородный господин из старинного хризского рода? Повидал я лгунов, но таких неумелых, как ты, вижу впервые.

— Болван вы все, — перебила его Хрискерта — она не любила Видельге за высокомерие и заносчивость, а особенно за то, как он кичится родством с матерью Хендрекки. — Смеять гораздый, а думать совсем не может, — Хрискерта отобрала у Хендрекки книгу. — Ослепнули вы, что ли? Юноша — гургелл, раб — эрей. Ясно, чья это фолия — Камламетена дочкин это фолия!

Гуорхайлец ухватился за ее слова.

— Твоя достойнейшая госпожа права! — выдохнул он. — Эта священная вещь хризов — из приданого хризской жены карнрогга Морлы, а мой раб — не раб вовсе, а сын ее, Вальзир, одиннадцатый сын Морлы!

* * *

— Одиннадцатый сын Морлы? — выслушав Видельге Кег-Мору, переспросил Аурениан. Он все еще сидел рядом с карнроггским духовником в его «ксантии», а элайрам Хендрекки пришлось встать у дверей — сесть им уже было негде — и в маленьком покое стало совсем тесно и душно.

Видельге Кег-Мора передернул плечами.

— Так сказал тот гургейль: «Вальзир, одиннадцатый сын Морлы».

— Весьма необычное негидийское имя, — задумчиво проговорил старый Фона. — Что оно значит, Аурениан, дитя мое? «Высокий взгляд»?

— Я думаю, «Вальзир» значит «тот, кто смотрит свысока», — встрял Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру.

— Или «тот, на кого смотрят свысока» — это ему больше подходит, — Видельге Кег-Мора скривил тонкие губы.

— Полагаю, наш таинственный странник из Гургейля попросту не сумел выговорить хризское имя Валезириан, — сказал Аурениан. — Если его «раб» воистину отпрыск госпожи Исилькратис, неудивительно, что она назвала дитя «потомком Валезия» в честь своего семиждыверного отца. Великий Орнар! Одиннадцатый сын Морлы восстал из мертвых и объявился у нас как раз перед неминуемой битвой с Гургейлем. Разве не это обещали нам сказители? Одиннадцатый сын Морлы поднимет меч на своего отца и вернет в Гургейль благодатные времена Рейнара Красноволосого… — Аурениан засмеялся. — Возрадуйся же, высокородный потомок Уллиров, — повернулся он к Видельге Кег-Море, — раз уж чудеса посыпались нам на головы, глядишь, скоро поднимется из руин Карна Ванарих, как предсказано в песнях о его гибели.

Видельге с подозрением вгляделся в лицо Аурениана — Орина Безродного, как называли его эсы. Видельге никогда не мог понять, льстит ему этот изворотливый скопец или, напротив, насмехается. Орин называл себя его приверженцем, но Видельге не доверял ему, угождающему всем, а на деле — лишь самому себе; и сейчас Видельге недоумевал, зачем Орин завел этот разговор о Карна Ванарих. Не для того ли, чтобы поссорить его с карнроггом Хендреккой?

Род Кег-Мора был из старой ванарихской знати — даже в нынешние времена, разбавив свою кровь рохтанской и хризской, они сохранили темно-русый цвет волос и ванарихскую худобу. Видельге требовал, чтобы его называли не «благородным», как полагается элайру, а «высокородным», как воина карнроггской крови: он гордился тем, что ванарихские карнрогги Уллиры, о которых пели на пирах в Мелинделе, доводятся ему родней. Правда, родство это многие считали сомнительным: предок Видельге был лишь побратимом одного из Уллиров, да и то — не карнрогга. Но старинная слава исчезнувшего рода питала и без того избыточную спесь Кег-Мора, а после женитьбы карнрогга Хюннера Моргерехта на Ярбург, женщине из их рода, Кег-Мора стали почитать себя равными властителям Трефуйлнгида. Когда Юфтан и его братья завладели Мелинделем, отец и дед Видельге не стали целовать меч самозваному карнроггу, ушли в свое владение на севере Карна Рохта и собрали вокруг себя тех, кому было не по нраву новое владычество; а после стали на сторону молодого Хендрекки, когда он возвратился из Тирваниона отвоевать то, что принадлежало ему по праву. Кег-Мора считали, что Хендрекка обязан им карнроггским креслом не меньше, чем бедарцам Нэахта, и изо всех сил пытались сделать Видельге карнроггским наперсником. Опасаясь восстановить против себя своенравного Хендрекку, они старались не напоминать ему о тех своих предках, что тщились возродить потерянный Карна Ванарих, не признавая Моргерехтов своими повелителями. А теперь этот скопец вспоминает о нем будто в шутку и испытующе смотрит на Видельге — ждет, что тот оступится, попадет в ловушку. Тогда Орин сможет передать его опрометчивые слова своему брату-карнроггу и изобличить в Видельге изменника…

Виделий Камламетен бросил на Видельге и Орина проницательный взгляд.

— Неужели вы, благородные мужи Негидии, поверили в россказни этого гургелла? — громко сказал он, уводя элайров от разговора о Карна Ванарих. — Разве мало в Сциопофоре полукровок? Любой из них может назвать себя чудесно спасшимся сыном моей двоюродной сестры. Всей Негидии известна ее печальная судьба.

Видельге шагнул к Виделию и дружески сжал его плечо.

— Твои слова есть безупречная истина, достойный Виделий, — сказал он. — Я уверен, твой дядя, семиждыверный императору Валезий Камламетен, не пожелает и слушать эту смехотворную ложь. Он не станет ради какого-то внука-самозванца лишать тебя права наследовать достояние и титулы Камламетенов.

Виделий взглянул на своего тезку. Они с Видельге родились в один день, и иногда Виделию казалось, что их связывают некие невидимые нити, о которых рассказывают гадатели на рынках. Фреадгунрекк Кег-Мора, начальник городской гвардии, которого в Тирванионе все звали Фоадимом Агилой, приходился Видельге дядей; Видельге провел юность в его доме, когда подобно многим знатным сциопофоритам служил в тирванионской гвардии. В те дни они с Виделием и сдружились. Валезий Камламетен и его брат, отец Виделия, поощряли эту дружбу с хадаром, полагая, что она не опасна, а в будущем может оказаться полезной: Кег-Мора — влиятельная негидийская семья, родственники сциопофорских правителей, неоднократно доказавшие приверженность империи. Годами позже, прибыв в Сциопофор послом, Виделий убедился, что отец и дядя были правы. Возможно, оттого, что он и сам считал дружбу с Видельге выгодной, Виделий сохранил ее спустя столько лет. Впрочем, красота этого знатного хадара всегда располагала к нему Виделия.

— И где сейчас этот мой мнимый племянник? — сухо поинтересовался Виделий, ничем не выдавая тревоги. Слова Видельге его не успокоили. Он хорошо знал своего дядю Валезия и почти не сомневался, что тот лишь презрительно усмехнется известию о нежданно объявившемся внуке; но в глубине души Виделия точил страх. Он жил с этим страхом с самого отрочества, с того дня, когда отец признал его, наконец, законным сыном. Виделий понимал, что высокое положение, которое он приобрел, стоит на ненадежном основании и может рухнуть в любой момент. Пожелает ли приехать из столицы в Тирванион законная жена отца, чтобы выполнить долг супруги, или жена дяди Валезия произведет на свет сына, или появится побочный ребенок, и дядя Валезий признает его своим, или ему вздумается назвать наследником кого-то из многочисленных дальних родственников… И теперь из ниоткуда возникает полукровка, называющий себя внуком Валезия Камламетена, сыном его единственной дочери. Нет, тирванионский наместник никогда не был доверчив, но он старик, а старики порой совершают необдуманные поступки. Недаром Эозия Гилиокийский в своем сочинении «О годовороте Божьем» сравнивал старость с беспечной юностью и неразумным детством…

— Наш несравненный повелитель пожелал беседовать с ним наедине, — ответил Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру — и посмотрел на Видельге. Тот издал короткий рык сквозь зубы.

— Ку-Крухово нутро! — выругался он. — Не для того я унижался перед этим диким скотокрадом Нэахтом Кег-Райне, задабривал его подарками, кланялся ему — а ведь это _он_ должен кланяться мне, потомку карнроггов! — чтобы в опочивальне нашего господина засел какой-то пришлый хеинпель!

Аурениан посмеялся про себя, разгрызая последний орех. Хеинпелями, «кукушатами», в Карна Рохта презрительно называли полукровок; Видельге от ярости будто забыл, что в нем самом хризской крови едва ли меньше, чем эсской.

Заговорил молчавший прежде Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг.

— Уймись, Вильке, — сказал старый элайр. — Ужель ты устрашился этого убогого мальчишку? Оглянись вокруг — сколько на твоей стороне свободных эсов. Да не здесь смотри, а разумом охвати весь Карна Рохта — сколько за тебя славных Домов, могучих Домов. Все они стоят за тебя несокрушимой силою. И я, брат твоей матери, твой воспитатель, разве я дам тебя в обиду? А у белоголового птенца из Гургейля никого нет, он один на чужой земле. Недолгой будет его жизнь в Мелинделе.

Услышав знакомое название, второй посол перегнулся через подлокотник к Виделию.

— О чем говорят эти негидийцы? Уже нет сомнений в том, что меж Сциопофором и Гургеллой будет война? — спросил он шепотом. Второй посол устал вслушиваться в разноголосый гам хадаров: они говорили с Виделием на чудовищной смеси негидийского и эрейского, какую используют торговцы на тирванионских рынках, и второй посол едва их понимал.

— Они обеспокоены благосклонностью авринта Эдрикии к самозванцу из Гургеллы, — прошептал в ответ Виделий. — Что же до войны с Тебернием… — он не договорил — обернулся на скрип двери. В дверном проеме показалась голова Авенделя Кег-Догриха.

— Хей, Видельге, — позвал он — и замахал рукой на Видельге Кег-Мору: — Не ты, не ты, а тот, который хриз! Повелитель тебя зовет.

Виделий поднялся с кресла, в растерянности забыв отставить сосуд с вином.

— О чем желает говорить со мною великородный авринт?

— Хочет, чтобы ты посмотрел на фолию, — буркнул Авендель. — Ту, которую притащил с собой этот убивец Фин-Диад.

Виделий наконец поставил вино на столик и вышел из покоя, а следом за ним повалили остальные, будто карнрогг пригласил их всех. Даже старый Фона Иефилат и второй посол последовали за Виделием — в маленькой ксантии уже стало до того душно, что они были рады выйти на холод. Снаружи занимались дневные сумерки. Фона с удовольствием отметил, что небо на востоке чуть розовеет — значит, недолго осталось ждать первого восхода солнца после изнурительной негидийской ночи. Ветер улегся, факелы горели ровно, освещая заснеженный двор и бросая теплые отблески на деревянные стены Мелинделя. В этом свете еще наряднее казались резные украшения на перильцах в виде листьев, раскрытых ладоней и конских голов. Хадары шли быстро, почти бежали, чтобы не замерзнуть — Фоне пришлось подобрать полы своего одеяния, неподобающе открывая ноги в мягких весериссийских туфлях, но и тогда он едва поспевал. Виделий, идущий первым, нырнул в низкую дверцу; за ним протиснулись негидийцы, второй посол и Фона.

Им навстречу вылетел щенок, такой крупный, что мог бы потягаться со взрослым псом; он заскакал вокруг на несоразмерно длинных, толстых лапах, выбежал на галерею и с оглушительным лаем вернулся в опочивальню карнрогга, путаясь у входящих под ногами.

— Габхал, — позвал его Хендрекка — щенок с разбегу запрыгнул к нему на постель.

Покосившись на второго посла, Фона заметил, что тот смотрит на авринта с осуждением: что за дикари — пускать собак, этих нечистых животных, на ложе!

У карнроггской постели сидел отрок-раб, тоненький и бледный, с темными провалами глаз под неопрятно свисающими на лоб светлыми волосами. Поискав глазами, Фона увидел и второго гургелла, о котором рассказывали элайры — тоже светловолосого, но широкоплечего и статного, с грубоватым, но по-хадарски красивым лицом. На постели, поверх меховых одеял, лежала большая окованная в серебро книга с застежками из позолоченной кожи. После положенных приветствий авринтида Эстерепсило указала на книгу и обратилась к Виделию по-эрейски:

— Мы рассудили, что ты сумеешь узнать эту фолию, если истинно свидетельство этих людей, будто она принадлежала твоей двоюродной сестре Валезиасе Исилькратис, — она подняла книгу обеими руками (рукава одежд авринтиды скользнули, обнажая широкие золотые браслеты) и передала ее Виделию. Тот бережно раскрыл тяжелую книгу, с трудом удерживая ее на весу, и внимательно рассмотрел первую страницу, украшенную сусальным золотом и искусно выполненными рисунками.

— Это несомненно священная Иефитрикия, купленная моим предком, четыреждыпочтенным Хризалоном Варией Камламетеном, в год, когда он исполнял наложенное на него покаяние в Ихонском монастыре, — проговорил Виделий на негидийском языке, чтобы его понял каждый в опочивальне. — С тех пор эта фолия передается в нашем роду из поколения в поколение. Я полагаю, — Виделий поднял глаза от книги и посмотрел на беловолосого полукровку, — одному из прислужников моей сестры Исилькратис удалось спастись от резни, учиненной Тебернием Гургеллитом, и сохранить драгоценную фолию. Такая преданность госпоже даже после ее смерти достойна похвалы, — холодно заключил Виделий.

Полукровка молчал, но Фона всем телом ощутил его взгляд. Теперь Фона увидел, что ошибся, приняв его за отрока — нет, он был много старше, почти старик, согбенный, усталый и обозленный; и, глядя на него, Фона тоже словно бы обессилел.

— В Мелиндель заявился убийца моего брата, а всех занимает только эта фолия, — проворчал рядом с ним Авендель Кег-Догрих — пожалуй, чересчур громко.

— За твоего брата уже уплачено, и куда больше, чем он стоил при жизни! — огрызнулся Видельге Кег-Мора — его выводило из себя, что пришлому полукровке дозволили сидеть у карнроггского ложа. — Не сам ли ты жаловался, что Альскье разворовывает оставшееся вам от отца добро и проигрывает всё в балгу и оро-груру?

— Ты не смеешь хулить моего брата, ты, объедок Уллиров! — воскликнул Авендель и напоказ схватился за рукоять меча.

Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру хохотнул:

— Авендель потому так свирепеет, что за его брата уплачено, да не ему, — но шутка потонула в голосах других элайров и оглушительном лае щенка.

Фона Иефилат попятился к двери. Он знал своих гневливых подопечных и знал, что такие ссоры вспыхивают меж ними слишком часто, чтобы принимать их всерьез; но нередко случалось, что безобидная перебранка заканчивалась смертоубийством. Будет благоразумнее покинуть их сейчас, когда они разгорячены и не внемлют увещеваниям своего старого духовника; а после, когда всё стихнет, мягко и не осуждая наставить их на путь смирения и прощения… Придерживая полу темного метефратского одеяния, Фона посеменил вон из опочивальни. Похоже, гургелл, которого Авендель Кег-Догрих обвинил в убийстве брата, тоже предпочел исчезнуть: когда Фона, перешагнув через высокий порог, оглянулся, он не увидел у карнроггского ложа ни самого гургелла, ни его раба.

* * *

Эадан втащил Вальзира в первый встретившийся им покой, дверь которого подалась. Их было множество в этой странной запутанной усадьбе — маленьких, обитых коврами комнат, рассованных по всему дому неведомо зачем. Эадан дивился, зачем Пучеглазому столько. То ли дело у них в усадьбе Морлы: вот бражный зал для пиров, вот спальный покой, вот прядильня для женщин, вот стряпная — всё, что может понадобиться карнроггу, его семье и домочадцам. А тут поди разбери, для чего эта комнатенка и чем она отлична от других… Закрывая дверь, Эадан нащупал засов — ну и ну, эти рохтанцы каждый покоец запирают, будто закрома с запасами на зиму, да еще и изнутри! Он задвинул засов и поглядел вокруг себя.

Глаза Эадана постепенно разгорались, привыкая к мраку, но всё же здесь было так темно, что он различал лишь очертания предметов. Покой оказался очень узким, в два шага шириной, и весь был заставлен ларями. На одном сундуке лежала овчина — верно, тут ночует какая-нибудь рабыня, ключница, быть может. Эадан усадил туда Вальзира. Тот мелко вздрагивал. Эадан взял его руки в свои — и обнаружил, что Вальзир сжимает нож. Эадан отобрал его. «А я-то всё гадал, за что Вальзир взъярился на Тагрнбоду, — с улыбкой подумал Эадан. — Наверное, она тоже не поверила в его высокое рождение, как тот хриз».

— Не крушись, высокородный Вальзир, — прошептал Эадан, успокаивая. — Вспомни своего великого предка, Райнара Красноволосого. Когда он возвратился в родные края из Унутринга, где воспитывался у колдуньи Кёды, его тоже поначалу не признали. Даже собственный отец не узнал его и вызвал на поединок, — Эадан забрался на сундук рядом с Вальзиром. — Этот важный лайкарлах просто дурень и завистник. Я слыхал, он вовсе не законный сын своего отца, а нагулыш. Грязь его слов к тебе не пристанет. Куда важнее то, что сам карнрогг Хендрекка Моргерехт поверил нам. Под его защитой нам нипочем и этот хриз с овечьей шерстью вместо волос, и Ддавов Авендель Кег-Догрих, — Эадан сжал кулак, вспомнив об Авенделе и его брате, из-за которого он стал изгнанником. — Но ты не забывай, высокородный Вальзир, что я первый тебе поверил, — поспешно добавил Эадан. — Я первый увидел в тебе не раба, а одиннадцатого сына Морлы, которому Рогатые сплели славную судьбу.

Вальзир молчал, и Эадана кольнула обида. Скоро же он возгордился! Стоило только карнроггу побеседовать с ним на этом непонятном переливчатом языке, как Вальзир уже и знаться не хочет с тем, кто был с ним с самого начала… Пучеглазый явно благоволит Вальзиру. Сегодня он усадил его возле себя и говорил с ним как с равным, а на Эадана больше не взглянул, словно это не Вальзир, а он, Эадан, был рабом. Не успеет он и глазом моргнуть, как Хендрекка возвысит Вальзира, а сам Эадан останется ни с чем — ни богатств, о которых он мечтал, ни почтения свободных эсов, ни даже драгоценной вещи хризов, которую он уже считал своей… ни Вальзира, который тоже принадлежит ему. Да, принадлежит! Пусть он и сын карнрогга, а Эадан — всего лишь сын элайра, а все-таки Вальзир сам назвал себя его рабом там, на болоте, и его слышали боги. Сам справедливый Виату судил бы, что Эадан в своем праве.

— Вот, гляди, — Эадан прокусил кожу между указательным и большим пальцами и поднес руку к лицу Вальзира. — Это залог моей верности тебе. Что бы ни случилось, какой бы глупец ни посмел усомниться в твоем герроде, мой меч всегда… — Эадан запнулся — ему пришло в голову, что нет у него никакого меча. — _Я_ всегда буду на одной земле с тобой.

Он услышал, как Вальзир втянул носом запах крови.

— Этот что?.. — прошелестел Вальзир, вжимаясь в стену.

— Пей, — подсказал Эадан. — Будем братьями, — и сам, взяв Вальзира за голову, прижал ранку к его губам.

Эадан почувствовал, как по прокушенной коже скользнул язык, а после ощутил мелкие зубы; он подумал, не пил ли Вальзир кровь убитых, когда жил в могильном холме. Эадан хотел было высвободить руку, но Вальзир отчего-то вцепился в нее своими тонкими пальцами, неожиданно сильными, и не отпускал. Эадан слышал его прерывистое дыхание. Ему стало не по себе, одновременно страшно и весело. Втайне он гордился собой, своей хитрой выдумкой: теперь, когда они побратались, Вальзир уже не сможет от него отвернуться. Как бы высоко он ни поднялся, отныне Эадан будет следовать за ним и по праву побратима делить с ним поровну добычу и славу. Ведь немало сыновей элайров или фольдхеров, а случалось, и низкорожденных, возвышались благодаря тому, что когда-то стали братьями героев… Воодушевленный, он обнял Вальзира. Лица Эадана коснулись мягкие пряди, у груди забилось чужое сердце — быстрое, как у дикого зверька. В памяти возникло и исчезло воспоминание из детства: Эадан поймал в силки вутью, невзрачную лесную птичку с красивым голосом, и несет ее маленькому Лиасу — госпожа Од наверняка даст за певчую птичку что-нибудь, половину ржаной лепешки, ломоть холодной каши или, если повезет, кусок пирога с потрохами. Эадан держит птицу крепко, но бережно, чтобы не раздавить хрупкие косточки, а она трепыхается и испуганно пищит, раскрывая обведенный красным клювик…

Эадан осторожно уложил Вальзира на сундук. Глаза Вальзира никогда не светились, но Эадан все равно явственно ощущал его взгляд на своем лице; и его холодные пальцы по-прежнему цеплялись за Эаданову руку. Эадан удерживал себя на другой руке — ему казалось, что он раздавит Вальзира, если ляжет на него всем телом. Эадан наклонился, хотел поцеловать, но Вальзир вывернулся — удивительно проворно выполз из-под Эадана и сам оказался над ним, и замер, глядя ему в глаза. Холодные влажные ладони мазнули по лицу Эадана, по губам, остановились на шее. Эадану снова вспомнилось болото Мундейре и еще — ночь в усадьбе Эорамайнов, когда Баэфская Медведица вот так же забралась на него и сжала его бедра своими крепкими бедрами. Как странно, подумал Эадан, — еще недавно он делил ложе с Тагрнбодой, а теперь братается с ее убийцей — прямо как в повестях, что рассказывают бродячие сказители…

В темноте Вальзир и правда больше походил на могильного жителя, чем на живого. Его руки шарили по телу Эадана — тот даже сквозь рубаху чувствовал, какие они холодные. В могильном холме Вальзир так же прикасался к нему, а Эадан принял его за утопленницу — прислужницу Ддава… Эадан беззвучно рассмеялся. Он попытался притянуть Вальзира к себе, но тот ему не позволил, с силой прижал его руки к крышке сундука. Эадан подчинился. Он вдруг подумал, где же Вальзиров нож — Эадан куда-то отложил его, но что, если Вальзир опять его подобрал? Эадана бросило в дрожь — он не знал, от страха ли. Ему было мучительно жарко, особенно там, где сидел на нем Вальзир, и думать о ноже становилось всё труднее. Вальзир приподнялся, соскользнул с сундука, и его руки оказались на паху Эадана. Эадан дернулся — Вальзир сжал его слишком сильно, будто нарочно желал причинить боль. Но вместе с тем Эадан почувствовал, что освобождается; плывет, утекает медленно и вязко, а пульсирующая жаркая боль выплескивается из него вместе с семенем. Он уперся ногами в дверь. Эадан слышал дыхание Вальзира и чувствовал его руки, и прижимал их своей рукой — такие холодные, маленькие, как он убивал ими на болоте? — такие маленькие и тонкие, что, казалось, сожми посильнее — и они сломаются… Эадан уронил голову. Он проваливался в сон, но всё же повернулся к Вальзиру, обхватил его и втянул обратно на сундук. Пришлось уложить Вальзира прямо на себя — места на двоих не хватало — и, засыпая, Эадан успел удивиться, какой же он легкий.


	36. Chapter 36

Все в Ангкеиме рассудили, что старый элайр Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин проявил небывалое благородство, вернувшись в Гуорхайль с израненным Лиасом Морлой. Эйнирд мог бы бросить Лиаса в пути, отправиться в Карна Фальгрилат или в Руда-Моддур, чтобы подобно многим беглецам от гнева Морлы найти приют у Гунвара Эорамайна; но даже пред лицом неминуемой гибели Эйнирд остался верен своему господину и довез Лиаса до карнроггской усадьбы. Подобное мужество внушало уважение. Эйнирд не уберег сына своего златоподателя, которого должен был защитить — или погибнуть, защищая. Несомненно, Эйнирд понимал, что теперь его ждет. Какой же отвагой нужно обладать, чтобы не свернуть с дороги на Гуорхайль, зная, что дорога эта ведет к твоей смерти!

Эсы дивились, как он сумел добраться до родных краев — один, с калекой на руках, в снегу, мраке и холоде Дунн Скарйады. Молва бежала впереди него. Задолго до того, как Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин появился перед воротами Ангкеима, в усадьбе уже знали о несчастье с Лиасом. Говорили, Эйнирд тащил Лиаса на волокуше до самой реки Фоиллах; там он попросил убежища у Сильфре Морлы в крепости Скага Нейгехрёдд. Сильфре дал Эйнирду коня и сани и отправил с ним двух своих воинов. «Я дал бы и больше, — будто бы сказал Сильфре, — но чую, что вскорости пожалею и об этих двоих. Ибо ежели правда то, что ты мне поведал, значит, воды великой реки Фоиллах вновь почернеют от крови рохтанцев и гуорхайльцев, как в прежние времена». Зловещими показались домочадцам Морлы эти сани, когда в завихрениях снега они появились перед карнроггской усадьбой; и сам старый Эйнирд, измученный тяжелой дорогой, избитый ветром, с лихорадочно горящими глазами на потемневшем лице, был точно мертвец — элайр Орнара, что явился за павшими воинами. Он медленно приблизился к Тьярнфи Морле и проговорил, раскрыв перед ним ладонь:

— Здесь я стою перед тобой, карнрогг, без меча в моей руке, без тайных помыслов в утробе. Ты волен судить мне любую смерть. Молю, не мсти роду моему, сыновьям моим, сыновьям моих сыновей за горе, что я принес тебе невольно. Пускай лишь _моя_ кровь станет за него расплатой.

После эсы судачили: видать, потому Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин и не сбежал — не из преданности Морле, а из страха за своих сыновей и внуков, которым уж верно было бы несдобровать. Но иные добавляли: предложить свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь своего рода — достойное деяние для свободного эса. Вот только согласится ли Морла на такую мену? Морла увел Эйнирда вглубь бражного зала, за карнроггское кресло, и они скрылись за хризским ковром — наследством Ниффеля Широкого Шага. Притихшие домочадцы глядели на вышитых на ковре охотников и неведомых крапчатых зверей и гадали, что творится за ним; быть может, Эйнирд уже мертв, а Тьярнфи Морла вытирает окровавленный клинок о его одежды. Все столпились в бражном зале, перешептываясь и вытягивая шеи. Даже женщины, что помогали госпоже Од с Лиасом и сновали из спального покоя в стряпную и обратно, всякий раз мешкали, проходя через бражный зал: шептаться в толпе было куда занятнее, чем промывать раны и растирать в порошок сушеные травы для повязок. Да еще и Лиас так страшно смотрит обожженными глазами, словно видит крадущуюся к нему Тааль, или вдруг начинает кричать не своим, каким-то звериным, голосом…

Од напоила его сонным зельем, и на исходе дневных сумерек Лиас забылся. Она держала его голову у себя на коленях. В ногах постели устроился Сиандел Морла — низко склонившись над выдолбленной из камня миской, он помешивал в ней мазь, чтобы не застыла, и в тишине спального покоя изредка раздавался стук костяной палочки о стенки миски. Од бездумно наблюдала за его рукой. Густую мазь трудно мешать — костяшки Сианделовых пальцев побелели. Это Од научила его готовить мази и целебные отвары, залечивать раны, сращивать сломанные кости — давно, когда Сиандел был еще мальчиком.

Сиандел привязался к ней после смерти Ванайре. Поначалу Од думала, что он скучает по матери, оттого и ходит за нею по пятам; но потом поняла: его влечет нечто другое. Повсюду ее преследовал внимательный взгляд этого странного задумчивого мальчика. Он хотел смотреть, как Од врачует домочадцев Морлы, и вскоре Од заметила, что больше всего ему нравится сидеть у ложа тех, кого ей не удавалось излечить — смертельно раненых воинов, стариков, хворых младенцев, женщин, умирающих родами… Он вглядывался в их лица, точно видел в них нечто большее, чем предсмертное страдание. Од вспомнила, что вот так же он смотрел в лицо своей матери Ванайре, когда та лежала на смертном одре. Братья и все кто его знал называли Сиандела «добрым»; он и правда был покладист и приветлив, жалел слабых, для каждого у него находились слова утешения. Од угадывала в его доброте нечто холодное, равнодушное, как если бы Сиандел стоял за кругом света и из темноты, невидимый, взирал на то, что творится у очага. Он нередко плакал, когда видел чью-то смерть; но он мог пролить слезу и над выпавшим из гнезда птенцом, и над мертвым младенцем, каких иногда находили в соломе или в подтаявшем снегу. И сейчас Од подозревала, что Сиандел не жалеет младшего брата по-настоящему — жалеет, но не так, жалеет как всех прочих, как всех безликих умирающих, чьи страдания прошли перед его внимательными глазами. Его сердце не заходится м _у_ кой, как сердце Од. И никто здесь, в Ангкеиме — ни один из этих элайров, прислужников, рабов, нахлебников, что выли и стенали над Лиасом, когда его вносили в дом — ни один из них не испытал то же, что испытала Од, когда увидела его в санях обезображенного, едва живого… Это не Лиасу — это ей, Од, вырвали язык, выжгли глаза; немая, ослепшая сидит она теперь, укачивая голову Лиаса у себя на коленях.

Временами ей чудилось, что Лиас никуда не уезжал, что он по-прежнему дитя, уснувшее у нее на коленях; и вот-вот вернется его мать Ванайре и заберет Лиаса к себе в карнроггскую постель. Од ясно видела его маленького, стоило ей прикрыть глаза: он улыбался, заслышав ее голос, и тянул к ней крохотные ручонки… Тогда ей нравилось думать, что Лиас любит ее больше, чем родную мать. Забавляя его или укачивая у себя на руках, Од представляла, что она и есть его мать — и, бывало, ей начинало мниться, что она в самом деле его выносила. В мыслях она называла Лиаса «мое дитя». Ванайре заботилась обо всем в усадьбе и нередко оставляла на Од и других своих сыновей, но те были чужие, нелюбимые — они лишь докучали Од, понапрасну тревожили ее прекрасного мальчика. Од боялась, что своими неуклюжими ласками они повредят Лиасу; даже когда он подрос, Од не желала подпускать к нему братьев.

Ей доставляло удовольствие сидеть с ним в одиночестве — в такие вечера ею завладевала полудрема, она мечтала и уходила далеко в своих мечтаниях. Порой она воображала себя хозяйкой Ангкеима, карнроггской женой с ключами на поясе: вот поутру она выходит из спального покоя и распоряжается о дневной работе, поучает молодых служанок, как следует перетрясать овечью шерсть или молоть зерно на ручной мельнице, и даже мужчины, элайры ее мужа, кланяются ей, называя почтительно «эскертой» — госпожой. А на двор вместе с другими знатными юношами въезжает Лиас, уже взрослый, наследник меча — он возвратился с охоты с богатой добычей, и все в Ангкеиме славят его ловкость. Красивый, в нарядных одеждах, он подбегает к Од, прижимает ее руку к своей щеке и приветствует ее: «Здорова ли ты, матушка»… И тут же Од представляла его новорожденного у своей груди; ее постель обступают жены элайров и фольдхеров, служанки и рабыни — они нахваливают роженицу, потчуют ее то медовым молоком, то салом, то мелко нарезанным сырым мясом с солью, и наперебой прочат младенцу счастливую судьбу. Замужество, собственный дом, богатства и рабы — Од возводила свои желания вокруг Лиаса, и только с ним, основой всего, эти мечты обретали ценность.

Когда Тьярнфи Морла пожелал делить с ней ложе, Од пустила его к себе лишь оттого, что думала: так она сможет остаться в Ангкеиме, остаться навсегда рядом с Лиасом. В мечтах она видела себя женой карнрогга, но сам Тьярнфи был ей безразличен. Нет, не ради Тьярнфи Морлы она мечтала занять место Ванайре. Морла не хотел соперников своим законным сыновьям — Од же ему не перечила и не печалилась о детях, прижитых с ним. Сколько их было, сейчас и не вспомнить… Ее единственное дитя — Лиас, а те, другие — просто бесформенные комки плоти, которые она закопала в хлеву давным-давно.

Все ее помыслы тогда были о Лиасе — прежде здоровый, ладный, как все отпрыски Ванайре, он занедужил после ее смерти. Женщины вздыхали: что за напасть, не иначе как сама Тааль позарилась на красивого ребенка, утаскивает его в свое холодное владение. Другие винили дурной глаз, а рабыни болтали, будто это покойница Ванайре вернулась за последышем — не хочет расстаться с ним даже после смерти; недаром же часто случается так, что вслед за матерью умирает и дитя. Бессонными ночами, прижимая к себе горящего в лихорадке Лиаса, Од твердила шепотом: не отдам, не отдам, он мой! — будто Ванайре и правда явилась за Лиасом из ледяной страны Тааль. «Уйди, я его не отдам, — говорила ей Од. — Ты вдоволь напилась из рога Удулы, вкусила все радости, что положили эсам боги — теперь же уйди, оставь его мне, это — мое, я поборола тебя живую, поборю и мертвую!..» И она спорила с Ванайре, собрав все силы своего сердца, вцепившись в Лиаса руками и разумом, чувствуя — сейчас ей должно отстоять его в последний раз, и он будет ее навеки. Могучие боги видят, как велико ее желание, _что_ это яростное желание способно сотворить; она не отступится, не отпустит, пусть даже ей придется отправить к Безглазой Женщине всех эсов под кронами Трефуйлнгида. И она выиграла спор — последний спор, как она думала. Боги коварны. Вот как сплели они эту нить — отвратили беду у основы, приберегли на потом…

Од подняла голову. В спальный покой вошел Тьярнфи Морла; он приблизился к постели Лиаса и опустился на край. Долго он молчал. Сиандел сказал ему:

— Младший брат не умрет. Видишь, отец, — он повел рукой, — они его не учуяли, — Сиандел осекся, задумался, словно подбирал более подходящее слово, но в конце концов просто повторил: — Он не умрет сейчас.

В голосе Сиандела слышалась жалость. Од поджала губы — догадалась, что жалеет он не Лиаса, а отца. Морла ничего не ответил, оперся рукой о колено и посмотрел на Лиаса, на его лицо, почти полностью скрытое повязками. Лиас дышал с присвистом.

— Покажи свой нож, — сказал Морла Сианделу.

Тот обнажил нож, висевший у него на шее, короткий и очень острый — Сиандел резал им коренья. Морла кивнул. Он взял нож у Сиандела, потер пальцами костяную рукоятку; его взгляд остановился на Од.

— Ты уходи, — велел он. — Сиандел, уведи ее и встань у входа.

Сиандел понял. Он поставил миску с мазью на ларь, соскользнул с постели и взялся за плечи Од, чтобы помочь ей подняться, но та повалилась на Лиаса, заслонила его своим телом.

— Нет, не дам! — только и могла она прохрипеть.

— Уйди, — произнес Морла бесцветным, страшным голосом, и глаза у него стали совсем тусклые. — Лиас попросил у Сиандела нож, — продолжил он, ни к кому не обращаясь. — С именем Орнара мой сын поразил себя клинком и отправился в дальнюю дорогу как подобает свободному эсу. Своей последней доблестью он затмил учиненный над ним позор. А откладывал он свою кончину лишь потому, что желал умереть не в чужом краю, окруженный врагами, а на земле отцов.

— Отец верно делает, — Сиандел склонился над Од, стаскивая ее с Лиаса. — Разве не знаешь, как ему было больно? И снова будет, когда проснется, — в глазах Сиандела стояли слезы. — Он теперь видит… плохое. Живым не нужно это видеть…

Од оглянулась на Сиандела, медленно повернула голову к Морле — ее круглое плоское лицо, круглые рыбьи глаза, открытый круглый рот вдруг оказались прямо перед ним. Она схватилась обеими руками за нож, не замечая, что режет пальцы. Сиандел потянул Од назад, отвел одну ее руку, пачкаясь в крови, — Од не кричала, лишь хрипела натужно — в памяти Сиандела возник умирающий элайр с пробитой грудью. Сиандела захлестнула плотная, горячая, остро пахнущая ярость Од, от которой воздух корчился и лязгал. В этом лязге он едва различил короткую боль — чужую боль. Он почувствовал неживое в живом теле, потерял равновесие и опрокинулся вместе с Од. На миг у него потемнело в глазах. Лежа на полу, Сиандел увидел, как к ним стягиваются те серые, без век, с ускользающими лицами, что не переставая стрекочут и нюхают воздух. Они всегда появлялись раньше остальных. Умирающее тело Од потяжелело. Сиандел с трудом выполз из-под нее, задыхаясь от ее ненависти и смерти. Отец наклонился, чтобы вытащить нож, — он, конечно, не видел этих, роящихся вокруг, никто никогда не видел, кроме Сиандела, — и Од, подавшись к Морле, сказала что-то. Сиандел не расслышал, но ощутил, как с отца сошла жизнь, а те, что подползали к Од, разом обернулись и уставились на него.

— Иди, Сиандел, — сказал отец изменившимся голосом. — Встань там. Гляди, чтобы никто не вошел.

Сиандел побрел сквозь пришедших следом за первыми — они мимоходом касались его, обдавая своей вонью. Он не оборачивался, но через несколько мгновений всё вокруг всколыхнулось, и краем глаза Сиандел увидел Лиаса — легкими шагами тот прошел мимо. Сиандел посмотрел на отца. С него всё сходила жизнь, и многие из тех, что явились, кружили вокруг него. Сианделу хотелось подойти к отцу, утешить, сказать, что Лиас… Но как всегда он не знал, как назвать это, не находил подходящих слов на языке живых.

После эсы станут шептаться, что смерть Лиаса была дурной смертью, недостойной карнроггского сына, пусть даже он и не заплетал еще косы. И что это вдруг в нем проснулась отвага? Женщины рассказывали, что оставили его в беспамятстве; неужто он, только-только очнувшись, сразу же вспомнил о своей чести и герроде Дома Морлы? И почему тогда он не созвал к смертному одру всех свободных эсов, что были в усадьбе, дабы они поглядели на его смерть, а после рассказали об этом другим и тем самым умножили славу его кончины? Он же предпочел умирать лишь перед своим отцом; женщина и не воин Сиандел — не в счет. А меж тем не найдется такого эса, который не знал бы, как за глаза прозывают Тьярнфи Морлу — ясно, он не гнушается убийством родни. Тайным убийством… Приемный отец его, карнрогг Атенгел Хад, был уже стар и хвор, когда его увезли сани Орнара, и, быть может, напрасно недруги винили Морлу в его смерти. Но побратим Морлы, наследник меча Лайсир Хад, умер внезапно, отправившись с Морлой на охоту; и хотя на теле его не нашли ни ран, ни следов яда, где это видано, чтобы смерть настигала крепкого мужчину не в сражении, не в схватке с лесным зверем, а вот так, безо всякой причины? По всему выходит, что и на этот раз Тьярнфи Морла приложил руку к гибели своего родственника, устроил сыну достойную смерть вместо той постыдной жизни, которую Лиас влачил бы калекой. А Сиандел из покорности отцу повторяет теперь ложь, сочиненную Морлой, — будто Лиас, не в силах более сносить бесчестье, учиненное ему и его Дому, выпросил у Сиандела нож и не раздумывая пустился в путь к палатам Орнара. Кто знает, может, это не сам Тьярнфи Морла, а Сиандел по воле отца и выпроводил Лиаса в дорогу — нож-то его, а не отцовский. Одного брата вернул из мертвых, другого — умертвил…

— …И госпожу Од заодно, — заключила Майетур, пересказывая новости своей хозяйке. — Чтобы не разболтала, как они с батюшкой братца Лиаса зарезали.

Вальебург покосилась на задернутую занавесь — не подслушивает ли кто.

— Тише ты, глупая! — шикнула она на рабыню. — Ты всегда выдумываешь небылицы… Лишь бы очернить хозяина… Все знают, как Од любила Лиаса, она его точно родного сына взрастила, вот и не вынесла его гибели… Убила себя тем же ножом, от которого принял смерть ее любимец…

— Или Морла ее тем ножом заколол, — перебила ее Майетур. — Да, любила она Лиаса, до одури любила — что ты думаешь, стала бы госпожа Од спокойно смотреть, как ее Лиаса убивают? Верно, пыталась помешать им, вот они и…

Вальебург отвесила Майетур оплеуху — ей почудились шаги у входа. Майетур тоже прислушалась. Убедившись, что никого нет, она добавила, потирая ухо:

— Дерись сколько хочешь, госпожа, а я всегда правду говорю. Попомнишь мои слова, когда Морла со своим богопротивным сынком-заклинателем мертвых нас с тобой убивать придет.

— Он не станет… — хотела было возразить Вальебург, но почувствовала, что и сама в это не верит. Она протянула руки к жаровне и надолго замолчала; Майетур тоже притихла, помешивая угли железным прутом.

— Как же тут холодно, — наконец прошептала Вальебург.

Майетур закутала ее в шубу, в которой Вальебург приехала из Карна Рохта, но ее все равно знобило. Она смотрела на голые стены, на запертую на тяжелый засов дверь, из-за которой тянуло холодом Дунн Скарйады, и с тоской думала о том, каково же ей будет здесь спать. И вообще… каково будет жить здесь. Вальебург охватывало отчаяние при мысли, что она не выйдет отсюда до конца своих дней. И конец этот… Быть может, ей и не придется его долго дожидаться.

Сегодня Морла не пустил ее в карнроггскую постель, сказал, что не станет ложиться с нею — ни этой ночью, ни потом; сказал, чтобы ей приготовили другое место. Морла не смотрел на нее, но прочие — жены сыновей, их дети, служанки — все глазели с любопытством, а кто и со злорадством, как показалось Вальебург. А она застыла под их взглядами раздавленная этим унижением и несправедливостью, и заставляла себя молчать, потому что знала — что бы она ни сказала сейчас, это приведет к еще худшему. Ей хотелось воскликнуть: «Повинна ли я в самодурстве моего отца? Разве _я_ подстрекала его к этому злодейству, разве из-за меня твой сын навлек на себя его гнев? Я не в ответе за прежнюю родню, теперь мой род — Дом Морлы…» До сих пор перед глазами у Вальебург стояло рябое лицо Морлы — в те мгновения он увиделся ей дряхлым стариком, не грозным — жалким, и Вальебург отчего-то было стыдно, что она увидела его таким.

Ей устроили постель в покое хризской жены — прежде Вальебург никогда не бывала здесь, и не замечала, чтобы кто-то из обитателей усадьбы сюда заходил. Внося жаровню, сундук с приданым и набитые соломой тюфяки для постели, рабы старались поскорее закончить дело и уйти, словно из нечистого места. Едва только Вальебург переступила порог, она подумала: «Наверное, здесь я и умру — как та, другая». Она вспоминала лицо Морлы — и тогда ей не верилось, что этот несчастный, оглушенный горем человек задумал ее убить. Но помнила она и о другом: о дочери тирванионского наместника и ее маленьком сыне, о Сафайт Лебяжьебелой, об Атенгеле и Лайсире Хадах, о тех слухах, что уже ходили о смерти Баэфской Медведицы и вот теперь — о смерти Лиаса… Вальебург единственная из Моргерехтов, до кого Морла сейчас может дотянуться. Глупо тешить себя надеждами. Ведь сам он не скрывает, _что_ ей уготовил — не зря же Вальебург поселили там, где закончила свои дни ее предшественница.

— Бежать надо отсюда, — буркнула Майетур.

Вальебург опустила голову на руки. Дуреха Майетур, зачем обманывать себя, что они еще могут спастись? Вот и свершилось то, о чем Вальебург прежде и думать боялась — то, что было предрешено с самого начала, ибо кровь, раз пролившись, не исчезает, а уходит в землю и порождает новую кровь. Так говорят в Карна Рохта. Старая вражда не забывается, из паршивой шерсти не спрясть согласие, какой бы ни была пряха. Права оказалась Онне, когда говорила о новой войне меж Гуорхайлем и Рохта; лишь в одном ошиблась — не младший Моргерехт, а младший Морла стал первой жертвой.

— Бежать, говорю, надо, — повторила Майетур настойчивее. — А что, мне не в первой. Я еще девчонкой с твоей мачехой Эстерепсило и маленьким хозяином, ее братом, босиком улепетывала из дворца ее первого мужа. Что там творилось! Еще похуже того, что здесь. За одну ночь разграбили дворец до последней монетки — хорошо, Эстерепсило загодя припрятала кое-что для себя. Выбирались мы тайными проходами, от каждого звука обмирали, идти тяжело — все нагружены кахатскими богатствами, а повсюду ошалевшие от грабежа вазирисы — Эркендияр-кахат, их господин, умер от ран, вот они и распоясались, почуяли волю…

— Ты скучаешь по родным краям, Майетур? — задумчиво спросила Вальебург.

Майетур опешила.

— Скучаю? Говорю тебе, еле живы остались, а ты — «скучаешь»… Да и не родная мне эта Вазри, Весериссия, если по-эрейски сказать. Меня пригнали туда с юга, из далекой-далекой земли, где не бывает зимы и все того же цвета, что и я. Сама я те места не помню — маленькая была. Слышала, как рассказывали о них купцы за столом у твоей мачехи, — Майетур сердито посмотрела на Вальебург. — Нашла о чем думать, о моих родных краях! Ты бы лучше о своих подумала — как бы поскорей туда вернуться.

— Зимой, одни… Даже если Этли возьмет нашу сторону и мы сумеем сбежать из усадьбы, нам вовек не добраться до Карна Рохта, — Вальебург прикрыла глаза. Ее клонило в сон от холода. — Такой долгий путь… Ты помнишь, как мы ехали… Мы замерзнем на дороге или умрем без пищи, или оголодавшие волки растерзают нас… или это сделает какой-нибудь злодей, пустивший нас переночевать. Правда, едва ли кто-то согласится впустить нас в свой дом. Кем могут быть женщины, странствующие в одиночку? — не иначе как дочки Ку-Круха выползли из своих нор в колдовскую пору Дунн Скарйады, — Вальебург невесело рассмеялась.

Майетур упрямо выпятила толстые губы.

— И что же? Сидеть здесь и дожидаться, когда твой муженек отправит тебя следом за другими женами? Ну уж нет, я не…

Вальебург взглядом приказала ей замолчать. Майетур и сама прикусила язык — она тоже услышала чьи-то шаги. Выхватив из жаровни раскаленный прут, она метнулась к входу и притаилась, изготовившись ударить. Вальебург не пошевелилась. Она не моргая смотрела на угли — как они то разгораются, то угасают, становясь серыми и мертвыми…

Вошла Онне с кувшином в одной руке и глиняной миской — в другой; ключи позванивали у нее на поясе при каждом шаге. Майетур впилась в них глазами. Эта костлявая, верно, нарочно явилась сюда, чтобы похвастать перед госпожой Вальебург: вот, мол, гляди, они должны были перейти к тебе, а Морла отдал их мне!

Тем временем Онне отодвинула соломенные тюфяки и поставила снедь на резную кровать — единственное, что осталось от прежнего хризского убранства. Майетур следовала за ней по пятам. Она по-прежнему поглядывала на Онне с подозрительностью, но от прута все-таки избавилась и подошла к кровати. В кувшине оказалось горячее пиво, в миске — ячменная каша, поверх каши — несколько тонких ржаных лепешек.

Не проронив ни слова, Онне возвратилась к входному проему, но помедлила, прежде чем уйти. Казалось, она раздумывала над чем-то. Наконец, уже взявшись за занавесь, она обернулась и сказала Вальебург:

— Морла обошелся с тобой не по справедливости. Лиас совершил злодеяние и заплатил за него — Морле не за что мстить твоему роду. Будь терпелива. Твоя судьба еще переменится.


	37. Chapter 37

Ульфданг сидел за столом со своими людьми и элайрами Ангррода. Те давно уже закончили скудную трапезу и болтали вполголоса — о чем, Ульфданг не вслушивался. Он всё думал о роггариме. Элайры, ездившие с Ангрродом к Вьятукерну, рассказали ему о невесть откуда взявшемся мече Ниффеля-балайра, о достойной смерти фольдхера Бьяррена Валь-Кинлада, о Баэфской Медведице, что не побоялась гнева богов и прокляла карнроггов прямо в священной хижине Виату, а после ее нашли мертвую, заколотую неведомым убийцей. Эти рассказы походили на предания о стародавних временах. Временах, когда никто не дивился чудесам и небывалым совпадениям, когда безродные юноши становились карнроггами, а под личиной нищего мог скрываться сам Отец Орнар. Ульфданг не знал, чему верить. Вновь появился меч Ниффеля, словно предостережение: боги помнят. Боги сочли все деяния Дома Морлы, правые и неправые, и теперь затягивают нити в последний узел. Отец не забрал меч у Гунвара Эорамайна — видно, надеялся, что так злая судьба минует его род; но Ульфданг чувствовал — уготованного уже не отвратить. Один только Лиас, быть может, укроется от безжалостного взора Рогатых. Ульфданг слышал, Хендрекка Моргерехт взял его к себе на воспитание, а значит, принял в свой род. Отец рассудил мудро, отправив Лиаса в Карна Рохта — прочь от Гуорхайля и их общей судьбы. Ульфданг улыбнулся. Его утешало, что Лиас — милый Лиас, ласковый и беспечный, — не окажется на одной земле с отцом и братьями, когда придет их время. Он слишком юн, слишком слаб, слишком дорожит жизнью, что даровала ему доселе одни лишь радости; он не сумеет без страха встретить ярость богов, как подобает мужу. Размышляя об этом, Ульфданг подумал о Каддгаре. Хорошо, что и он теперь далеко, на пути в Карна Баэф. Хорошо, что отец так и не назвал Каддгара сыном. Воины Севера признали Каддгара своим карнроггом, отныне его судьба — судьба Дома Ондвуннов, а не Дома Морлы. В покрытых мраком лесах Баэфа, где Ку-Крух и Ддав по-прежнему полновластные хозяева, воля Рогатых слаба — их гнев не коснется Каддгара, их взор не проникнет сквозь древнюю темень северных чащоб.

Ульфданг убеждал себя, что рад за побратима. Наконец свершилось то, для чего он был рожден. Разве не сам Ульфданг твердил Каддгару, что однажды тот вернет себе отцово владение? Это стезя, по которой ведут его боги. А смерть Тагрнбоды — уж не Орнар ли направлял руку убийцы? Недаром эсы говорят, в Дунн Скарйаду боги спускаются в Трефуйлнгид и бродят, неузнанные, среди смертных. Силясь заглушить тревогу, Ульфданг представлял побратима в карнроггском кресле, с расплетенными на две косы волосами — до сей поры Каддгар не заплетал и не расчесывал волосы в память об отцовском наследстве, отнятом у него матерью. Ульфданг представлял, как Каддгар воздевает знаменитый меч Баэф, который под силу поднять лишь могучему воину, и элайры, что целовали меч еще отцу его Гройне, склоняются пред ним. Громадные и свирепые как гурсы, они окружают Каддгара со всех сторон. Он один среди них. Они увезли Каддгара с собою, сказали, что в Баэфе его заждались. Куда они его повезли — на карнроггское возвышение или на погибель? В Тидде уже пошли толки, что это Каддгар убил Тагрнбоду — кому еще достало бы силы одолеть Медведицу! — и баэфцы, несомненно, думают так же. Тагрнбода привезла на роггарим самых преданных ей элайров. Отчего тогда они не стали мстить за ее смерть? Устали от бабьего владычества, как говорят элайры Ангррода… И ведь верно, большего позора и вообразить нельзя… Какой свободный эс предпочел бы покоряться женщине, а не достойному мужу, герою Трефуйлнгида… Ульфданг сжал край столешницы — когти врезались в дерево. Нет! Вскочить на коня, броситься в ночь — через Тидд, через Руда-Моддур, отыскать Каддгара, отбить его у баэфцев — вот что должен он сделать, ибо отец не желал карна для Каддгара, он попросту выкупил им свою жизнь, отдал Каддгара баэфцам, а на смерть или на правление — о том отец и не думал, довольно обманываться, они прощались с Каддгаром, и уже тогда Ульфданг знал — что-то случится, что-то дурное, прежде они не разлучались, и не к добру это расставание, теперь уж поздно, и всегда было поздно, предчувствие беды жило в нем с детства, холодной тенью льнуло к спине, и вот, наконец, расправило крылья — Ульфданга обдает ветром при каждом их взмахе, новый и новый взмах, новые порывы ветра, разрастается тень от крыльев, в мире гремит Дунн Скарйада, и нет конца ее тьме, и нет исхода гневу, что обрушили на них боги.

В спальной нише заворочался Ангррод — Ульфданг невольно повернул голову. В полутьме Ульфданг мог лишь угадывать его тело под меховыми одеялами, большое, словно туша убитого зверя. Ангррод и вправду был точно зверь, израненный охотниками, — еще живой, но уже не способный бежать или бороться. Он всё лежал в постели, глядел вокруг осоловелыми глазами, ел и пил больше обычного. Ульфданг хорошо помнил, как Ангррод со своими людьми въехал в ворота разоренной усадьбы. Он уже знал, что случилось. Он тяжело вылез из саней и долго стоял посреди двора, озираясь. Его взгляд остановился на распахнутых дверях ближнего амбара, на рассыпанном, втоптанном в снег зерне. Ангррод принялся неуклюже подбирать его. Элайры смотрели, оторопев, как их господин ползает на четвереньках по снегу. Наконец Ульфданг подошел к нему и заставил подняться на ноги, увел в дом. Они поели в молчании, улеглись спать в холодном нетопленом доме — люди Ингвейра и Ингье сожгли все припасенные дрова — и Ульфданг с Ангрродом легли вместе в карнроггскую постель. Ноздри Ульфданга щекотал запах крови. В первый же день в усадьбе он велел вымести всю грязную солому, но кровь въелась в стены, в дверцы спальных ниш, в узорчатые обойные ткани, которые люди Ульфданга снова развесили по стенам. Кровью смердели одежды убитых моддурцев — Ульфданг еще не разделил их между своими воинами. Этот запах да еще пробирающий до костей холод мешали ему уснуть, а Ангррод почти сразу захрапел, закрыв лицо шапкой. Под его тяжелый храп Ульфданг тоже начал засыпать.

Ему казалось, что он едва-едва смежил веки, как вдруг он проснулся оттого, что брата не было рядом. Ульфданг нашел его в зимнем хлеву — Ангррод сидел рядом с зарубленной коровой и плакал. Не оборачиваясь к Ульфдангу, он пробормотал: «Зачем… Не пойму… Зачем они..? Зачем всех…» «Уйдем отсюда», — сказал Ульфданг. Обходя лежащую тут и там мертвую скотину, они вышли из хлева. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в дом, Ангррод отправился на задворье, и так они бродили по разоренным амбарам и клетям до тех пор, пока не занялись дневные сумерки. Ангррод открывал заслонки, заглядывал в пустые закрома и в точности вспоминал, что здесь хранилось, бормотал себе под нос, загибал пальцы. Он будто задумал счесть всё своё утраченное добро. Ульфданг утешал его: «Не тревожься, Рёдри. Фольдхеры Карна Тидд рады твоему возвращению. Они прокормят тебя до весны», — хотя сам не слишком верил в это. Тиддским фольдхерам в Дунн Скарйаду себя бы суметь прокормить, не то, что Ангррода с его элайрами… Ульфданг раздумывал, ехать ли ему в Гуорхайль или остаться до поры здесь, с братом. Он не знал, как поступит Гунвар Эорамайн, когда до него дойдут вести о походе Ингвейра и Ингье. На роггариме, как рассказывали Ульфдангу Ангрродовы люди, Гунвар стал на сторону Морлы, но кто знает, что на уме у этого старого лиса… Не просто так же он показал роггариму меч Ниффеля и дал ему зловещее имя Ниффельтьюри, Ниффелева Смерть. Да и Ангррод… Едва ли у него достанет теперь воли править своим владением, к которому уже подбирался голод.

Когда они вернулись, их люди уже проснулись и бродили по дому злые от голода. У них еще оставалось немного припасов Ангррода и мясо оставленной на племя скотины, которую зарубили моддурцы, но Ульфданг не позволял элайрам наедаться вдоволь. Он надеялся, что им удастся продержаться если не до весны, то хотя бы до исхода Дунн Скарйады — хуже некуда, если они разбредутся по подворьям и тиддским фольдхерам придется кормить людей из чужого карна. Тут уж недалеко до нового кровопролития… Ульфданг усадил Ангррода за стол, и тот накинулся на еду, будто голодал много дней; лицо его побагровело, он тяжело дышал и глотал не жуя. Вдруг он поперхнулся — Ульфданг похлопал его по спине, но Ангррод мотал головой и хрипел, а потом схватился за бок и повалился на пол, как боров, которого гоняли по двору. Элайры отнесли его в постель. С тех пор Ангррод почти не вставал, только изредка выходил из боковуши по нужде. Ульфдангу он жаловался, что в его нутро будто пёс какой вгрызается. «Наверно, это мстительные духи сыновей Ингрима терзают моего дорогого брата», — думал Ульфданг. Он приказал своим людям и домочадцам Ангррода молиться Виату и сам с каждой трапезы бросал в огонь ячменные зерна, но чувствовал, что даже у милостивого Виату не найдется жалости к ним — к роду, что прогневил богов.

Ульфданг встал из-за стола. Элайры замолчали и подняли на него взгляды. На их лицах читалось недовольство. Ульфданг не сомневался: стоит ему только выйти из дому, как они примутся шептаться друг с другом. Никто еще не заговорит о предательстве, но каждый о нем подумает. Они отправились в Карна Тидд рассвирепевшие и возбужденные, исполненные жажды мести; они оставили сытое житье в Гуорхайле ради того, чтобы постоять за геррод Дома Морлы, а после получить награду за свою верность. И что им досталось вместо богатых даров? Насквозь промерзший дом и голод! Нет, пускай Ульфданг Морла хоть четырежды наследник меча, никто не заставит их сидеть в этой холодной могиле до самой весны. Лучше возвратиться в родные земли, в усадьбу своего господина, где никогда не переведется наваристая похлебка и горячее пиво, а Ульфданг может замерзать здесь до смерти, если желает.

Ульфданг толкнул плечом дверь. Снаружи было не намного холоднее, чем в доме. Поскальзываясь на утоптанном снегу, Ульфданг дошел до ворот и поднялся на стену. Еще недавно здесь стоял Ингье Датзинге, глядя, как умирает его брат — отсюда Ульфданг мог видеть дерево, на котором они подвесили Ингвейра. Далеко простиралась снежная равнина, серая в сумраке. Ульфданг подумал, каково там Йортанрагу — возможно, он сейчас тоже смотрит на снег и на холодное небо с крепостной стены Скага Гайрангир. Йортанраг отправился выбивать из крепости на реке Фоил Адурат мятежного Этарлойфи Валь-Норана, который первым поцеловал меч Ингвейру Датзинге. Сейчас, верно, Йортанраг уже овладел крепостью: с Этарлойфи осталось мало людей, почти всех он отдал в помощь сыновьям Датзинге. Не сегодня-завтра от Йортанрага прибудет гонец с хорошими вестями.

Ульфданг глубоко вдохнул ледяной воздух, так, что стало больно легким. С последнего снегопада минуло уже шесть или семь дневных сумерек, и было нетрудно различить за стеною большой холм — там лежали тела людей Ангррода, что не пожелали отречься от своего господина и приняли смерть от рук Датзинге. Воины из Руда-Моддур, пришедшие вместе с Ингвейром и Ингье, свалили мертвых прямо во дворе, и к тому времени, когда Ульфданг со своим войском вошел в усадьбу, тела уже смерзлись друг с другом. Элайрам Ульфданга пришлось разрубать их, чтобы вывезти за ворота. Где-то среди них были и сыновья Ангррода, и его несчастная жена, Ордрун, дочь Ингрима. Ульфданг слышал, что явившись в карнроггскую усадьбу, Ингвейр Датзинге первым делом отыскал сыновей Ангррода, своих племянников. Ордрун поняла, что задумал ее жестокосердый брат, и заслонила детей собою. Второй брат, Ингье, ее оттащил. Он жалел сестру и уговаривал ее, пока Ингвейр перерезал глотки ее сыновьям: «Не плачь, Ордрун! Ты еще молода. Ты родишь много здоровых сыновей. Мы с братом дадим тебе достойного мужа». Но Ордрун не слушала его увещеваний и бросалась на Ингвейра, и Ингвейр в конце концов заколол ее.

Каждый рассказывал эту историю по-разному. Ульфданг не знал, что из этого правда; не знал он даже, лежали ли среди мертвых Ордрун и ее дети — никого уже было не узнать в этой окровавленной смерзшейся плоти. Кто-то уверял, будто Ордрун с детьми чудом спаслась и ушла в леса. Там сыновья Ангррода будут жить и мужать, пока для Тидда не наступит самая темная, самая страшная пора — тогда они возвратятся в отцовский дом и заступятся за всех свободных эсов Карна Тидд… Ульфданг невесело улыбнулся. Эти россказни напоминали ему байки об одиннадцатом сыне Морлы. Наверное, такие же сказки ходили в Карна Баэф о возвращении Каддгара. Как он там один? В «Песни о Килане и Вейе» поется, что даже в разлуке со своим побратимом Килан радовался, когда где-то далеко от него радовался Вейе, и печалился, когда печалился Вейе. И до того крепко любили они друг друга, что всякая рана одного становилась раной другого. Но сколько бы Ульфданг ни силился почувствовать, что сейчас на душе у Каддгара, он различал лишь собственную привычную грусть. Ульфданг представлял Каддгара в дороге: вот он едет верхом на косматой баэфской лошади, рядом с ним на таких же кряжистых лошадях движутся черные фигуры — баэфцы; свистит ветер, закручивает снег под копытами лошадей, а из темноты леса на путников сверкают волчьи глаза. Лошади косятся на кромку леса и тревожно всхрапывают. Баэфцы молчат. В низко надвинутых меховых шапках они похожи на медведей. Они уже въехали в Карна Баэф, но не встретили ни одного жилища, кругом только лес, снег да оголодавшие за зиму волки.

* * *

А Каддгар и в самом деле добрался до Баэфа, как и надеялся Ульфданг, хотя до карнроггской усадьбы им еще предстоял неблизкий путь. Они остановились передохнуть и поесть; баэфцы развели костер, постелили на снег еловые ветки и уселись сверху, достали остатки вяленого мяса. Канкооппе сгрудились рядом. Каддгар смотрел на них и думал, что если протиснуться в середину этого шерстяного скопища, наверняка согреешься куда быстрее, чем у огня. Ему протянули полоску канкоопхрюйма — Каддгар пробормотал слова благодарности, но не дождался положенных слов в ответ. Видать, люди Севера не привыкли к пустым разговорам. За всё время, что Каддгар пробыл с ними в дороге, они не произнесли, наверное, и дюжины слов, и Каддгар чувствовал, что ему нравится молчать. Больше не нужно вслушиваться, пытаться понять, что от него хотят, разбираться в прихотливых сплетениях лжи и правды, отвечать учтивостью на учтивость. Зачем говорить, если и без того всё понятно? Каддгар принялся жевать затвердевшее вяленое мясо, бездумно глядя в огонь.

Стояла тихая, безветренная ночь, и все лесные звуки и шорохи слышались необычайно ясно. Костер плясал на кусках торфа. Постукивали костяные украшения на одеждах северян, переступали копытами канкооппе. Каддгар по-прежнему держал свой меч поблизости, но больше не ощущал опасности, от которой поднимались волоски у него на загривке. Свой новый меч, длинный и тяжелый меч Баэф, он оставил в поклаже — опасался, что не сумеет совладать с непривычным оружием, если ему все-таки придется сражаться с баэфцами. Сказать по правде, Каддгар побаивался этого клинка. Он помнил, что когда-то этот меч принадлежал его отцу, могучему Гройне Ондвунну, а до него — множеству его предков, но все равно вспоминал меч Баэф в руках матери. Меч был словно напоминанием о ней, о ее смерти. Иногда Каддгару чудилось, что она добирается до Карна Баэф вместе с ними, сидит среди них у костра, наблюдает за Каддгаром из темноты великой ночи. Может, так оно и было. Говорят, Тагрнбода была колдуньей, а в Дунн Скарйаду, всем ведомо, разгулявшаяся нечисть одаривает колдунов большим могуществом. Каддгар исподлобья посмотрел на тело своей матери, лежащее на снегу поодаль от огня. Северяне везли ее из Вьятукерна, привязав к лошади; и хоть Каддгар редко видел ее лицо, ему казалось, что он беспрестанно ощущает на себе ее тяжелый взгляд. После смерти она будто бы стала еще больше. Каддгару вспомнился гурс Громовой Рык, которого он одолел в поединке. Ульфданг сказал, что будет хорошо приволочь его мертвое тело в Гуорхайль, во славу Каддгара и Дома Морлы, и несколько дней они тащили его на волокуше, пока вконец не умаялись. Тогда Ульфданг отрезал у мертвеца уши, вырвал зубы и отрубил правую руку, и вместе с каменной гурсьей палицей они привезли их в Ангкеим. Зубы гурса по сей день висели у Каддгара на поясе. Тело же они бросили в унутрингское болото — тогда, оглянувшись, Каддгар увидел, как его поверженный враг медленно погружается в топь, громадный и беспомощный, и это зрелище отчего-то глубоко врезалось в память Каддгара.

Он по привычке потянулся к поясу и погладил гладкий, отполированный многими касаниями, клык Громового Рыка. Баэфцы устраивались спать. Они ложились тесно друг к другу, чтобы не замерзнуть во сне, и теперь походили на своих канкооппе, которые вот так же сбились в кучу и грелись общим теплом. Каддгар тоже подумывал лечь к ним, но всё сидел у костра. Он задремывал сидя, и временами ему казалось, что он путешествует через северные земли вместе с Ульфдангом, как во времена их юности, а дыхание спящих рядом с ним — это дыхание его побратима. Они с Ульфдангом, бывало, тоже ночевали под открытым небом, расстелив на земле еловые ветви, и засыпали, обнявшись, под лесные шорохи и фырканье лошадей. Только тогда в воздухе разливалось тепло, гомонили птицы, ночное небо мерцало звездами, и от земли, от еловых ветвей и из леса пахло одурманивающим запахом лета. Они искали гурса Громового Рыка, чтобы отомстить ему за смерть Каддгарова отца, но их летнее странствие запомнилось Каддгару не убийством, не местью, а теми ночами под высоким небом, среди душистых трав и птичьего щебета.

Каддгар не заметил, как погас костер. Он обнаружил себя в кромешной темноте, только небо на востоке светилось по-зимнему тускло. Должно быть, он уснул, пригревшись у огня. Каддгар пошарил в темноте руками — хотел растолкать кого-нибудь из баэфцев, взять у них огниво и трут — как вдруг огонь вновь разгорелся, и в его пока еще слабом свете Каддгар увидел сгорбленную фигуру.

— Далёко идешь, старик, — поприветствовал его Каддгар, нисколько не удивившись. — Подойди, погрейся у нашего костра.

Незнакомец не сдвинулся с места.

— Эти старые кости уже не согреть ни одному костру, — отозвался тихий голос, такой же тусклый, как свечение ночного неба позади. — Но я посижу с тобой, коли желаешь.

Старик приблизился к костру, и Каддгар увидел, что на нем нет ни снегоступов, ни лыж, и лошади было не видать; то, что поначалу Каддгар принял за шапку, оказалось спутанными седыми волосами — длинными, свисающими до самой земли, не заплетенными и ничем не украшенными. Старик не сел рядом с Каддгаром, а остался за костром и опустился прямо на снег. Каддгар пытался рассмотреть его, но пляшущее пламя скрывало его лицо.

— Что за ночь, — произнес старик. — Такие ясные ночи бывают после метели. Помню, когда улеглась великая снежная буря, что разыгралась перед Битвой Побратимов, наступило такое же безмолвие. Тем, кто отправился тогда в дальний путь, было нетрудно отыскать дорогу к палатам Орнара… или в холодную усадьбу Тааль. Можно было услышать, как скрипят полозья Орнаровых саней. Они увезли в ту ночь много славных мужей… Но одного среди них недоставало. Одному указали неверный путь — тяжкий, каменистый путь под землю.

Каддгар почувствовал, что коченеет.

— О чем это ты толкуешь, старик? — выдохнул он, дрожа от холода.

— Ты знаешь, Каддгар, сын Гройне, — ответили ему. — Ты поклялся не заплетать волосы, покуда не отомстишь убийце твоего отца. Отчего ты не заплел их до сих пор?

— Я дал новый зарок, — сказал Каддгар.

За пламенем костра рассмеялись — или это из лесу донеслось уханье неведомой Каддгару птицы.

— Подумай еще, Каддгар, сын Гройне.

Каддгар сжал в пальцах клык Громового Рыка.

— Ты знал моего отца? Видел, как он умер? — прошептал он.

— Я видел, как он умирал, — пламя опало, и Каддгару на миг открылось лицо старика, словно вырезанное из дерева. — Раны его были страшны, — продолжал старик. — Но не они погубили его. Он умирал среди людей с Юга; как охотники, что издалека глядят на издыхающего зверя, боясь подойти, южане глядели на твоего отца. Они не отдавали его людям Баэфа. Не отдавали его твоей матери. Они хотели знать наверняка, что он умрет. Они видели, как он силен, и боялись, что раны не убьют его. Боялись так, что Райнариг Эорамайн сказал: «Если он не умрет сейчас, после умрем мы все». Ингрим Датзинге сказал: «Мы назвали имена Орнара и Виату, что не прольем кровь любого из Ондвуннов и уйдем с их земли, если к ночи еще будем живы». Лайсир Хад сказал: «Мы одолели гурсов. Значит, Орнар и Виату услыхали нашу клятву. Не хочу гневить богов убийством Ондвунна». Райнариг Эорамайн сказал: «Тогда пусть убьет тот, кто не давал клятвы». Он посмотрел на молодого воина из Карна Вилтенайр, что пришел вместе с Лайсиром Хадом. Лайсир Хад сказал: «Верно, пусть мой побратим Тьярнфи это сделает». И молодой побратим Лайсира Хада подошел к твоему отцу, прижал к его лицу его же шапку и держал, покуда Тааль не распахнула перед Гройне Ондвунном двери своей усадьбы.

Старик поднялся. Каддгар не двигаясь следил за ним. Он будто онемел, не мог пошевелиться, только смотрел, как старик подходит к телу Тагрнбоды, взваливает его на плечо и уходит прочь, исчезая в темноте леса. Все члены Каддгара будто окаменели. Он просидел у потухшего костра, пока не проснулись его спутники — один из баэфцев пихнул его в спину, и с Каддгара сошло оцепенение. Он схватил меч, лежащий рядом, вскочил на ноги, задышал часто, словно вынырнул из-под воды, — вмиг наглотался холодного воздуха, зашелся в кашле. Баэфцы глядели на него с удивлением.

Каддгар указал туда, где прежде лежало тело Тагрнбоды; наконец отдышавшись, он просипел:

— Старик… Тощий старик забрал ее. Старик с космами до земли…

Баэфцы обменялись странными взглядами. Они ничего не ответили и пошли к своим канкооппе, точно не замечали, что тело их владычицы пропало; но Каддгар услышал, как один из них сказал другим:

— Знать, то Тельри Хегирик приходил перетолковаться с внуком.


	38. Chapter 38

Эадан опустился на колени, коснулся лба, губ и груди и встал, не переставая глазеть по сторонам. За время, что он пробыл в доме хризского бога, он преклонял колена и снова поднимался не меньше дюжины раз, а то и больше — и ему это уже порядком наскучило. Однако он старался не показывать нетерпения, внимательно следил за знатными рохтанцами вокруг и повторял в точности всё, что они делали: кланялся, когда они кланялись, проводил кончиками пальцев по лбу и губам, смиренно опускал голову и вместе со всеми произносил, как мог, чудн _ы_ е хризские заклинания. Старичок с ласковыми глазами, которого Эадан часто встречал в покоях карнрогга, стоял впереди за низкой перегородкой из бледно-красного, в прожилках, камня. Прежде старик-хриз казался Эадану неказистым, и он не понимал, отчего и Хендрекка, и все элайры обходятся с убогим стариком с таким почтением. Теперь же, увенчанный высоким убором с ниспадающим до щиколоток атласным покровом, облаченный в расшитые одеяния, твердые от серебра и золота, как доспех, старый хриз словно преобразился. Он говорил нараспев, подобно сказителям, и Эадан старательно вслушивался в его речь. Ему хотелось понять, о чем тот толкует — Эадан не сомневался, что его слова исполнены мудрости богов. Иначе откуда бы взялись у немощного старика эти богатые одежды и истинноверские обереги, сплошь усаженные самоцветами? Видно, хризский бог и впрямь могуществен и щедр, как роггайн Райнар.

Как только Эадан вслед за элайрами Хендрекки вошел в дом бога, его ослепил блеск золота — за всю жизнь Эадан не видел столько. Верно, в самом обиталище гурсов Туандахейнене не нашлось бы больше богатств, чем собрали хризы для своего бога. Повсюду горели огоньки, и в их свете еще жарче сияли золотые украшения на изображениях хризского бога, на одеждах истинноверских ведунов, на ларцах и чудн _ы_ х, непонятного предназначения предметах. Да что там — золотом блестели даже стены, изукрашенные диковинными цветами, листьями и плодами, каких Эадан никогда не видел. А над этими плодами и цветами парили странные обликом мужчины и женщины с вытянутыми телами и очень маленькими ступнями и кистями рук, прямо как у Вальзира. Их темные лица немного пугали Эадана. Он избегал смотреть вверх, чтобы не встретиться с их тревожными взглядами; а когда все-таки поднял глаза, у него захватило дух от устремляющихся ввысь сводов.

В доме бога стоял густой запах благовоний — от него Эадан стал словно пьяный. Он околдовывался распевной хризской речью, отблесками огоньков, разноцветными пятнами одежд рохтанцев — желтыми, алыми, изумрудно-зелеными, синими, малиновыми — все они надели лучшие свои наряды, чтобы понравиться хризскому богу. Старик-хриз умолк. Два отрока с чисто вымытыми лицами и руками сняли с изображения бога длинную полосу парчовой материи и подали ее старику. Тот благоговейно поднял ее на вытянутых руках — концы же, украшенные кручеными серебряными шнурами, свисали почти до пола. Рохтанцы потянулись к перегородке. Бормоча что-то, они лобызали материю, а кто-то прикладывал ее ко лбу, груди или животу. Эадан двинулся следом за рохтанцами. И тут раздалось пение — множество чистых, будто бесплотных, голосов зазвучало откуда-то сверху. Сколько бы Эадан ни задирал голову, он не мог разглядеть певцов. Ему почудилось, то поет сам бог хризов — Эадан слышал, что он, подобно Орнару, тоже живет в небесных палатах. Пение заполняло всё вокруг — переливалось в золоте и огнях, звенело меж драгоценных ларцов, обволакивало, как дым воскурений, взлетало обратно к печальным нарисованным хризам на сводах. Оно и покачивалось, и кружилось; истончалось и вновь уплотнялось, словно туман. Эадану вдруг стало невмоготу грустно. Подошел его черед прикладываться к парчовой полосе; он оказался прямо перед стариком в сверкающих одеяниях, и тот ободряюще улыбнулся ему. Глаза Эадана защипало от дыма. Здесь, у перегородки, нечеловеческое пение звучало особенно ясно — несколько мгновений Эадан не слышал ничего, кроме этого пения, от которого у Эадана дрожала душа. Он прикоснулся губами к парче, и у него сами собой полились слезы.

Из дома бога Эадан вышел притихший и взволнованный. Снаружи было морозно, но ясно; Эадан ощутил укусы холода на мокром от слез лице. Рохтанцы тоже всё больше молчали. Эадан шел в толпе по хрусткому снегу, и ему нравилось вот так идти вместе со всеми — а впереди ждало тепло и сытная трапеза. У него всё ещё немного кружилась голова, он будто выпил кубок хорошей браги, и теперь ему хотелось не то распевать песни, не то плакать. Он нагнал Вальзира и взял его за руку, притянул к себе. Эадан не сомневался, что Вальзир испытывает ту же радость, а то и б _о_ льшую, ведь он лучше понимает истинноверские премудрости. Рука Вальзира оказалась ледяной — Эадан принялся греть ее своим дыханием. Он вновь напомнил себе, что они побратались, и тихо рассмеялся от радости. Кто бы знал, что изгнание приведет его к такой удаче. Он сыт, нашел приют на зиму у высокородного и щедрого господина, его побратим — сам одиннадцатый сын Морлы, а совсем скоро, глядишь, и хризский бог возьмет его под свое покровительство — Эадан заметил, как его слезы порадовали старого хриза-ведуна… Недавно в Мелиндель пришла весть о том, что воины Дома Морлы выступили походом на Карна Рохта, но Эадан не страшился войны со своими родичами. После того, что он увидел и испытал сегодня в доме хризского бога, он не сомневался, что бог рохтанцев сильнее древних богов Гуорхайля. Эх, если бы еще этот старый лис Гунвар Эорамайн не забрал себе его меч! С мечом Эадан попросился бы с войском Хендрекки, чтобы добыть себе славу в сражении, как подобает свободному эсу.

Вдруг его осенило.

— Высокородный Вальзир, — сказал Эадан заискивающе, — не откажи своему побратиму, попроси у нашего щедрого кольцедарителя оружие и какой-никакой доспех для меня. Тогда я сумею умножить свой и твой геррод. Никто не скажет, что одиннадцатый сын Морлы побратался с трусом…

Вальзир покосился на него и ничего не ответил. Эадан засомневался, понял ли Вальзир его речь; а может, слова Эадана пришлись ему не по нраву? Поди разбери, что на сердце у этого могильного жителя.

— Любимый мой брат, подумай: ведь это приведет к чести нас обоих, — еще раз попытался Эадан. — Ты возвысишься перед Моргерехтом и всеми его людьми, если твоим побратимом будет не изгнанник, не владеющий ни землей, ни людьми, ни драгоценностями, а достойный воин, герой Трефуйлнгида, — Эадан смутился — подумал, не слишком ли он расхвастался, предсказывая себе славу героя Трефуйлнгида. Он осторожно заглянул в лицо Вальзиру. Тот даже не взглянул на него, смотрел себе под ноги, но Эадан почувствовал, как дрогнула маленькая рука Вальзира в его руке.

— Ты хочешь… пойти в войну? — прошелестел Вальзир.

Эадан засмеялся про себя — «пойти в войну»! Вальзир так смешно говорит иногда, точь-в-точь как Вульфсти, когда изображает Пучеглазого и его рохтанцев.

— Я хочу взрастить нам геррод на поле клинков, — сказал Эадан. — Вот увидишь, я отправлюсь биться с Морлой и вернусь к тебе в доспехах из славы, оседлав скакуна удачи, — это обещание Эадан слышал когда-то не то в песне, не то в сказании о стародавнем герое, и сейчас просто повторил их — Эадану показалось, вышло красиво. Он снова заглянул в лицо Вальзиру — пришлось наклониться — и обнаружил, что Вальзира нисколько не впечатлило его красноречие.

— Ты умрешь там, — прошептал Вальзир и сглотнул. Они подошли к деревянным ступеням, ведущим в карнроггский дом, и Эадан привычно, не задумываясь, обхватил Вальзира за плечи, помогая подняться. Он ощутил, что сейчас Вальзир ступает особенно тяжело, словно ноги его не слушаются, а когда они вошли, Вальзир сразу же опустился на скамью у стены. Эадан потянул его за руку. Ему не нравилось, что Вальзир сидит на дальней скамье, точно слуга или немощный старик-приживальщик; а ведь Хендрекка позволил Вальзиру сидеть у самого возвышения, вместе с первыми элайрами, наследником меча Мэйталли и карнроггским побратимом Нэахтом Кег-Райне.

Вальзир не поднимался. Он опять принялся бормотать свое любимое слово — теперь Эадан знал, что оно значит «я устал» — и, похоже, в самом деле не мог подняться. Эадан растерянно огляделся. Домочадцы Хендрекки, проголодавшиеся после долгой службы, шумно рассаживались за длинными столами, покрытыми дорогим отбеленным полотном; то и дело кто-то ссорился за лучшее место. Женщины скрылись за резной перегородкой — Эадан видел, как мелькают за нею их разноцветные одежды. Опрятные отроки с завитыми волосами — Эадану они казались похожими на Вальзира — заскользили меж столов со сверкающими блюдами и сосудами в руках. У Эадана засосало под ложечкой. Он-то думал, что сядет рядом с Вальзиром за вон тот уставленный яствами стол у карнроггского возвышения и перепробует всё, до чего сможет дотянуться. В зале стоял густой, жирный аромат мяса, приправленного душистыми травами и этими хризскими зернышками, от которых горело во рту. В чаши лилась сладкая хризская брага… Эадан вздохнул, закинул на себя руку Вальзира и потащил его прочь из зала.

Они провели в доме Хендрекки много дней — Эадан уже сбился со счета, — но до сих пор так и не разжились собственным местом для сна. Хендрекка благоволил Вальзиру, пожаловал ему искусно украшенные одежды, частенько беседовал с ним на языке хризов, усаживал рядом с собою, когда старый хриз-ведун, раскрыв священную вещь — вроде той, что носил с собою Вальзир — нараспев говорил сказания о своем боге. И всё же им приходилось ночевать где придется, то на сундуках, то на скамьях, то на овечьей шерсти, которую женщины перетрясали и раскладывали сушиться. Всякий раз, когда наступало время отходить ко сну, домочадцы Пучеглазого разбредались по всему дому и заваливались спать во всех углах — куда ни сунешься, наткнешься на спящего. Да и сам карнрогг, бывало, уходил спать к бедарцам, а его прихлебатели и слуги снимались с места и отправлялись за ним. Вновь, как в усадьбе Эорамайнов, Эадан начал бояться за свое добро. Он спал чутко, придерживая нашейное кольцо, и каждый миг готов был схватить за руку вора. Сейчас все собрались в зале с длинными столами, и Эадан дошел с Вальзиром до комнатенки, где спал прислужник хризского ведуна. Эадан толкнулся было и в покои старого хриза, но дверь оказалась запертой. Эадан мгновенно вообразил несметные богатства, лежащие в стариковских покоях: уж верно, хризский бог, что так любит драгоценности, не обделяет своего первого элайра.

В комнатке же при покоях стояла кровать на низких ножках, с гладко отполированными столбцами — Эадан даже потрогал один из них — и выжженным узором на изголовье: деревья, каких Эадан никогда не видал, и люди верхом на диковинных горбатых зверях. Правда, когда Эадан уложил Вальзира и сам прилег рядом, постель оказалась жесткой. Эадан положил под голову Вальзиру свою руку.

— Ты полежи, — сказал он. — Вот придет ведун, я попрошу его исцелить тебя. Старец очень мудр и наверняка умеет изгонять из тела ваши хризские хвори.

— Не пойди, — прошептал Вальзир.

— Что? А… Не тревожься, я не уйду, дождусь старца вместе с тобою.

Вальзир повернулся набок, спиной к Эадану.

— Не пойди в войну, — проговорил он и повторил: — Ты умрешь там. Я… не… хочу… чтобы ты умрешь.

Эадан шмыгнул носом. На глаза опять навернулись слезы; он все еще помнил, как хорошо и печально пели невидимые хризы в доме бога. Он обнял Вальзира, прижался лицом к его шее. Эадану показалось невыразимо трогательным, что ради него Вальзир готов поступиться герродом и богатствами.

— Ты как молодая жена Лайса Тиана — горюешь о гибели любимого в сражении, хотя он еще и за ворота усадьбы не выехал, — сказал Эадан с тихим смехом. Он поцеловал Вальзира в шею. «Весь прокоптился благовониями», — подумал он. А может, так пахли одежды, которые Вальзиру подарил карнрогг. Эадан улыбнулся: наконец-то у Вальзира появился запах.

— Я привезу тебе хорошую лошадь, — пообещал Эадан. — У Райнара Фин-Солльфина смирная, послушная лошадка, для тебя будет в самый раз. Я убью его… заберу его лошадь, и щит, и пояс, и кожаную рубаху с посеребренными пластинами… обменяю их на хризский меч для тебя. Ты высокородный господин, у тебя должен быть меч. Гуорхайльские мечи слишком тяжелы для твоей руки… Так вот, я заберу всё добро Райнара, сына Эйнирда, пойду к хризам и выменяю всё это на меч. А еще я привезу множество вражьих клыков и когтей… Хризские умельцы оправят их в золото, и ты повесишь их себе на пояс… и все станут говорить: «Каков удалец побратим Вальзира Морлы!»

Валезириан перестал вслушиваться в болтовню Эадана. Он устал разбирать негидийскую речь, а Эадан всё говорил и говорил о каких-то лошадях, мечах и убитых хадарах. Как будто не понимал, как Валезириану горько и страшно. Эадан обнимал его одной рукой, и Валезириан притянул его руку к своему лицу, прикусил кожу между указательным и большим пальцами. Эадан дернулся позади него, а Валезириан ощутил во рту вкус его крови — как тогда, в день, когда Эадан при всех назвал его одиннадцатым сыном Морлы. В тот день Валезириан с ужасом понял, что судьба его переменилась. С ужасом, хотя должен был — с радостью. И ужас этот всё не покидал его, точил сердце, как червь, собирался комком слез в горле. Эадан назвал его одиннадцатым сыном Морлы, и ему поверили. Разве не этого он ждал так долго, ждал во тьме, безымянный и испуганный, с рождения лишенный всего, что причиталось ему по праву? Слава всеблагому Господу, его путь, полный бед и унижений, закончился, он вернулся — вернулся, как хотела мать, он почти дома… Здесь всё дышало благодатью истинной веры; то, о чем он знал лишь из книг и рассказов матери, теперь окружало его, куда бы он ни пошел. Словно отблески большого самоцвета, здесь на всём лежали отблески эрейского мира — на мягкой переливчатой речи здешних негидийцев, на узорах их одежд, на резных украшениях их кресел, на том, как держал себя здешний правитель и его приближенные. Впервые за долгие годы Валезириан услышал эрейский язык не из собственных уст, люди вокруг не смотрели на него как на странную зверушку, а духовник авринта так напоминал духовника матери… Но всё было плохо, так плохо, как никогда еще не было.

Ведь все они его ненавидели. Радушно улыбались, лицемерили, а сами… Они все желали ему зла, замышляли что-то против него. Валезириан чувствовал, как с каждым днем запутывается в их тенетах. О, он знает, на что они способны, мать предостерегала его; он навсегда запомнил ее рассказы о переворотах, тайных убийствах и кознях, что эреи способны плести коварно и безжалостно; об ослепленных отроках и младенцах, отравленных кормилицами… Прежде Валезириан думал, что стоит ему вырваться от хадаров и оказаться среди таких, как он, среди эреев — и в его бедной истерзанной душе, наконец, воцарится покой. Но эти эреи не были такими, как он. Снова, как прежде, Валезириан оказался среди чужих. Меж собой они пренебрегали им, называли рабом-полукровкой, а втайне боялись, что весть о спасшемся сыне Валезиасы Исилькратис доберется до Тирваниона и Валезий Камламетен назовет его своим наследником.

Поскорей бы в Тирванион! Тогда всё это закончится.

— Эадан… — Эадан вздрогнул: в первый раз Вальзир назвал его по имени. Не поворачиваясь к нему, Вальзир спросил тихо: — Ты… поможешь мне… пойти… в Тирванион?

— До Ан Орроде путь неблизкий, — ответил Эадан тоже шепотом. — Пускай спадет Дунн Скарйада, а там поглядим, — он зевнул. — Знаю, ты хочешь повидаться со своей хризской родней. Моргерехт говорил, отец твоей матери властительный господин, большой карнрогг… То-то радости будет, когда он узнает, что ты жив… Наверно, поставит нам хорошее угощение…

* * *

— Сколь отрадно видеть, как свет истинной веры проникает в сердце язычника, — говорил Фона Иефилат, разделывая тушку перепелки, блестящую от меда и жира. — Искренние слезы этого дикого юноши — что, если не свидетельство его готовности обратиться к истинной вере?

— Покажи гургейлю золото — и он обратится хоть к хвосту старой кобылы, — резко сказал Нэахт Кег-Райне. Он отодвинул изящную вилку эрейской работы и ел прямо с ножа. — Преклоняет колена пред иконами, плачет, прикладываясь к вашей расшитой тряпице, а после пойдет лить масло в воду и жечь зерно перед богопротивными идолами.

Хендрекка перестал жевать. Нэахт не глядел на него, но Хендрекка как всегда почувствовал, в кого целился Нэахт. Прознал, видно, что Хендрекка задумал подняться на холм Видергейм, заручиться благосклонностью Орнара и Этли перед битвой с гуорхайльцами. Хендрекка проследил взглядом, как Нэахт одним движением отсекает кусок мяса и подносит на лезвии ко рту, придерживая большим пальцем. Нарочно ест так, будто сидит на траве посреди своего Бедара, а не за карнроггским столом в окружении первейших людей Карна Рохта, в богатстве и великолепии карнроггской трапезной.

Хендрекка протянул чашу отроку-виночерпию. Он сердился на Нэахта за это дело с Лиасом и Эвойн, за предстоящую битву с Морлой, которая страшила его, пусть он и не признавался в этом самому себе, за то, что Нэахт сидит и орудует своим проклятым бедарским ножом как ни в чем не бывало, словно не он разрушил мир, купленный такой дорогой ценой — родной дочерью Хендрекки… «Единственной дочерью», — мрачно сказал себе Хендрекка, не желая вспоминать об Эвойн. Его элайры предвкушали победу — или изображали предвкушение. «С удачей нашего несравненного златоподателя и с Божьим заступничеством мы зальем снег кровью гургейлей!» — восклицали они — громко, чтобы их услышал карнрогг. Эти возгласы тешили его сердце. Хендрекке нравилось, что его люди как прежде уповают на его удачу. Ведь он воистину удачлив, любимец Этли, рожденный с лоскутом пестрой шубы в руке — так говорили о нем эсы. Хендрекка покрутил на пальце кольцо с куницей — обличьем Этли. Пускай и на этот раз его удача пересилит неудачу Морлы! Недаром же боги подкинули ему того странного юношу, Валезириана Морлу — откуда ни возьмись он появился в Мелинделе, как посланцы Рогатых в кормилицыных сказках, которые Хендрекка любил слушать в детстве. Не знак ли посылает Хендрекке его покровитель Этли — знак того, что именно ему суждено положить конец могуществу Морлы? В Карна Рохта тоже слыхали, что говорят об одиннадцатом сыне — давным-давно он сгинул без следа, чтобы однажды возвратиться и принести судьбу Дому Морлы.

Когда Хендрекка расспрашивал Валезириана, где он был все эти зимы, тот отвечал скупо, уклончиво, говорил только, что претерпел многие лишения — и Хендрекке было нетрудно поверить, что одиннадцатый сын Морлы вернулся из мертвых. В Дунн Скарйаду распахиваются двери всех миров… Хендрекке не хотелось верить, что его таинственный гость — всего лишь раб и самозванец, как уверяет первый посол Виделий. Хрискерта права, Виделий оттого так ополчился на Валезириана, что испугался за свое наследство — его дядя Валезий Камламетен уж наверняка предпочтет ему родного внука, сына единственной дочери. Уж кто-кто, а Хрискерта знает в этом толк — недаром же она дочь императора, воспитанная под сенью сапфирового венца. Хендрекка разглядывал Валезириана и всё больше убеждался, что перед ним не кто иной, как сын Валезиасы Исилькратис, отпрыск знатного эрейского рода. Он словно сошел с росписи на стене тирванионского собора — с узкими плечами, тонким станом, с маленькими, как у ребенка, кистями рук и ступнями; глаза же казались слишком большими для его лица. Хендрекка верил его словам о перенесенных страданиях, ибо весь он был — одно страдание. Этот юноша больше походил на эрейского мученика, чем на героя Трефуйлнгида, и Хендрекку удивляло, что Рогатые избрали для своей мести такого человека. Должно быть, эсские боги не враги богу эреев, во что бы там ни верил Нэахт и его бедарцы.

Хендрекка с сожалением посмотрел на пустующее место на скамье. Куда запропастился Валезириан? И гургейля, что ходит за ним по пятам, не видать. Поначалу этот Эадан пришелся Хендрекке по душе — что ни говори, а коренные гургейли бывают хороши собой, да и восхищение Эадана перед ним и его двором льстило Хендрекке. Но Эадан взял себе привычку таскаться за Валезирианом, куда бы тот ни пошел — даже когда Хендрекка желал беседовать с Валезирианом наедине, Эадан заявлялся вместе с ним. И хотя этот молодой гургейль, как видно, не понимал ни слова на эрейском, Хендрекке не нравилось, что тот сидит с ними и будто бы охраняет Валезириана. Хорошо бы Авендель Кег-Догрих вспомнил о чести и потребовал с Эадана плату за смерть брата. Плату кровью… Хендрекка чуть улыбнулся. От этой мысли или от вина с пряностями ему стало жарко, он отставил чашу и скинул с плеч отороченную собольим мехом накидку.

Нэахт смотрел на него и гадал, о чем он думает. Хендрекка раскраснелся от вина, на губах блуждала улыбка — что может тешить его сейчас, когда им предстоит война с Гургейлем? Война, которая вновь вспыхнула из-за его, Хендрекки, нелепой прихоти. Нэахт поставил ногу на скамью, подтянул колено к груди, сев по-бедарски, и принялся вытирать нож о скатерть. Под столом крутился щенок — подарок Морлы, то и дело задевая Нэахта хвостом. Чтобы угодить Хендрекке, элайры бросали щенку угощение, и тот, разлакомившись, выпрашивал еще и еще. Хендрекка подозвал его — щенок с лаем выскочил из-под стола и попытался забраться хозяину на колени; Хендрекка стал кормить его остатками своей трапезы, нахваливая его на все лады, как будто почитал обжорство своего бестолкового пса достоинством. Вытирая нож, Нэахт наблюдал за ними. Хендрекка смеялся, забавляясь с щенком, и казался моложе. Он по-прежнему был красив — с ровными белыми зубами, с румянцем на щеках, с грудным, раскатистым смехом; «Когда же ты постареешь?» — подумал Нэахт с досадой.

Он помнил, как поразила его эта торжествующая молодость много зим назад, когда он со своим ду-ота — войском — ехал к Мелинделю на помощь Юфтану и повстречал Хендрекку. К тому времени Бедар-ки-Ллата уже оправился после великого голода, скот вновь расплодился, табуны как в прежние времена сотрясали зеленые поля, а ловкие всадники пригоняли новые стада из Гургейля и Тидда. Сыны Бевре на празднике Мойл Махетан назвали Нэахта своим вождем, койхрой, не поглядев на то, что теперь у него не было ни жены, ни сыновей. Те, кто остался жить после голода, не забыли, как достойно и мудро правил он ду-ллайда в страшные дни, когда его отец Барес лежал на смертном одре. Нэахт повесил на пояс плеть своего отца. Ни один бедарец не попрекал его молодостью, и Нэахт сам чувствовал себя так, словно прожил целую жизнь. Голод не убил его, но въелся в его кости, отравил его память. Он навсегда запомнил, как умирал отец. Когда карнрогг Хюннер Моргерехт отказал им в помощи, отец словно переменился, больше не проклинал и не говорил о мести — просто лег и не вставал до самой своей смерти, хотя прожил дольше, чем все его домочадцы. Он лежал и молча смотрел из своего угла, иссушенный, уже не похожий на человека, и даже спустя годы после его смерти Нэахт иногда ощущал на себе его взгляд. После Нэахт задумывался, отчего отец выбрал такую смерть — понадеялся ли пережить голод или своим позором наказывал себя за муки, на которые обрек людей Бедара? Если б не его ссора с Хюннером, если б не тщеславное желание самому зваться карнроггом, его побратим Хюннер не оставил бы Бедар погибать голодной смертью. Рассказывали, узнав о неподобающей воину кончине Бареса, карнрогг Хюннер зарыдал, заперся в доме бога и три дня не вкушал пищу. Он велел отправить в Бедар обозы с зерном — Нэахт не успел перехватить их вовремя, и многие оголодавшие люди объелись и умерли. Вскоре и самого Хюннера постигла смерть, которую тоже не назовешь достойной: он умер в постели с одной из своих хризских любовниц. В Бедаре — да и во всем Трефуйлнгиде — немало потешались над этой смертью. Тогда-то Хюннеров незаконнорожденный сын, Юфтан, взял власть в Мелинделе; расправился с единокровным братом, младенцем Тубафом, и перебил всех эреев в карнроггской усадьбе и окрестностях. Ходили толки, будто Юфтан похвалялся, что ради богов родной земли не побоится бога эреев и разрушит церковь, построенную отцом. Быть может, так он надеялся угодить бедарцам, ибо те верили, что Господу не нужны разукрашенные дома, позолоченные идолы и красноречивые эреи-служители. Но Нэахту не нравилось, что Юфтан вновь, как в старые темные времена, приносит жертвы истуканам на холме Видергейм. Эти боги, на которых уповал Юфтан, были слабы, их одолел могучий Господь, как прежде они сами одолели Ку-Круха, Ддава и Тааль. Стоило ли поднимать на бедарских клинках карнрогга, чьи боги давным-давно потеряли власть над этими землями? Встретив законного сына Хюннера, Хендрекку, Нэахт сказал себе: будет справедливо, если он, Нэахт, сын Бареса, встанет рядом с новым Моргерехтом — возведет его на карнроггское возвышение и заставит возвратить роду Райне почет и могущество, которые прежний Моргерехт у них отнял. Такими мыслями Нэахт успокаивал себя, ведь нередко ему думалось, что взяв сторону Хендрекки, он предает своего отца. Не должно ли ему было мстить наследнику карнрогга Хюннера, а не брататься с ним?

Нэахт был слишком мал в те дни, когда между его отцом и Хюннером Моргерехтом не было вражды. Его юность пришлась на время, когда отец его Барес покинул Мелиндель и вернулся в Бедар обозленный на своего побратима. Что ни день Нэахт слышал разговоры о Хюннере Моргерехте — Хюне Муйргреде, как произносили в Бедаре. Имя это называли точно имя заклятого врага, виновника всех несчастий их рода. И пусть кости Бареса Райне давно истлели и проросли высокими травами Бедар-ки-Ллата, Нэахт никак не мог изжить вражду, что получил от отца в наследство. Хендрекка удивил его, сказав: «Размолвка наших отцов — дело прошлое. Не нам процеживать пиво, что они сварили», — сказал так беспечно, словно не нес с рождения тяжесть той распри, как нес ее Нэахт. Это сердило Нэахта. С горечью думал он о том, что Хендрекка мужал в сытости и благоденствии, не зная ни скорби, ни страха за свою жизнь; даже смерть отца и резня в Мелинделе, учиненная его единокровными братьями, случились где-то далеко от него. Наверное, потому в нем столько горячей силы и радости, как в молодом олене весной, потому он так красив, что при взгляде на него у Нэахта щемило сердце. Даже сейчас, глядя на постаревшего и погрузневшего Хендрекку, Нэахт видел его тем юношей под золотым хризским стягом, в сверкающей кольчуге и алом плаще тирванионского гвардейца. Хендрекка ехал сражаться за трон со своим братом, а веселился, словно выезжал на лов — и, казалось, никакая беда не могла потревожить его сильное молодое сердце. Может, за это, а вовсе не за старую распрю их отцов, Нэахт и изводил Хендрекку — за молодость, которой сам Нэахт был лишен.

Вот он забавляет пса, будто и думать забыл о битве с Морлой. Еще бы, ведь не ему, карнроггу, предстоит биться с гургейлями и их демоном-балайром. Нэахт встал, заткнул нож за пояс и, перешагнув через скамью, направился к столам, где сидели его люди. Он знал, что его уход уязвит Хендрекку: встать из-за карнроггского стола раньше карнрогга — почти оскорбление. Пускай Хендрекка гневается. Нэахт — его побратим, он не чета лизоблюдам-элайрам, что сейчас наперебой восхваляют своего господина. Стоило Нэахту приблизиться к столу бедарцев, Эйф, его пасынок, вскочил на ноги. «Иди сядь с Мэйталли», — бросил ему Нэахт и сел на его место. Нэахту хотелось, чтобы его наследник и наследник Хендрекки стали побратимами, чтобы даже после его, Нэахта, смерти сыны Бевре властвовали в Мелинделе. Нэахт думал о грядущем сражении и спрашивал себя, не станет ли оно для него последним. Немало зим минуло с той поры, когда его клинок разрубал вепрей на шлемах врагов. Он угрюмо скользил взглядом по лицам своих людей, гадая, не шепчутся ли они о новом койхре, не говорят ли тайно, с оглядкой, что их предводитель Нэахт уже стар, а пасынок его Эйф — слишком молод. Возможно, перед битвой они потребуют у Нэахта назвать своим сыном другого воина из числа бедарцев, зрелого и ловкого; и если они подступят к нему, Нэахт будет не вправе отказаться. Отчего Хендрекка не дал ему дожить последние дни в покое и уважении, которых Нэахт уж всяко достоин? Нэахту мнилось, что Хендрекка лишь назло ему расправился с Лиасом Морлой столь жестоко. Вместо изгнания Лиаса — отрезанные уши, отрубленный язык и выжженные глаза. Какой свободный эс стерпел бы такое унижение, учиненное над сыном? И уж тем более не Морла, для которого сыновья дороже серебра и золота, самоцветов и доброй стали в сундуках Ангкеима. Хендрекку никогда не заботило, чем отзовутся его прихоти. Что бы он ни натворил, долг за него выплачивал Нэахт — выплатит и теперь, кровью гургейлей или своей собственной. Снова, как всегда, Нэахту придется объезжать коня, которого Хендрекка раздразнил.


	39. Chapter 39

Эадан искал глазами Вальзира, но того нигде не было. Во дворе карнроггской усадьбы домочадцы Моргерехта провожали воинов на битву. Стоял разноголосый шум, лошади, предчувствуя сражение, ржали и всхрапывали, звенела сбруя, гудели факелы, перекликались друг с другом возбужденные элайры. Женщины плакали, обнимая ноги мужей и сыновей. Кони истоптали весь снег — Эадан оказался в холодной хляби чуть ли не по щиколотку, но его так захватило всеобщее волнение, что он не замечал влаги, уже пробравшейся в сапоги. За воротами нетерпеливо проезживались бедарцы, поджидая своего предводителя. Эадан с завистью поглядывал на их лошадей — тонконогих, с крутыми бедрами и чуткими ноздрями. Он заметил, что кроме него пеших в войске Карна Рохта было немного, и те какие-то безродные прихлебатели элайров. Сами же элайры красовались в хризских седлах, хвастали друг перед другом украшенными уздечками и, как казалось Эадану, насмехались над ним, воином без коня и доспеха. Многие облачились в кольчуги и хризские латы, напоминающие Эадану рыбью чешую, за спиною у них висели щиты с посеребренными или позолоченными шишками, на головах сверкали шлемы, украшенные каменьями и цветной эмалью, а у него, Эадана, не было ничего, кроме старого боевого топорика, который он выменял на два своих перстня. Топорик этот, верно, повидал немало — весь он был иссечен, выщерблен, а топорище потемнело от множества рук, что его сжимали. Эадан утешал себя, что такое оружие принесет ему удачу — от него Эадан напитается силой и воинским умением его прежних хозяев. Эадан храбрился, но, по правде сказать, трусил перед боем. Все эти элайры, могучие мужи, выковавшие себе геррод в потехе клинков — куда до них Эадану! «О мои достойные предки, — мысленно произнес Эадан, — отец мой Райнар, дед мой Эйфгир, прадед мой Лайфе, и ты, праотец Диад Старый, свирепый пес, не знававший позора и поношения! Прошу вас, даруйте силу моей руке, ярости моему сердцу, неотвратимости моему топору…»

Мимо проехали пасынок Нэахта Кег-Райне и юный наследник меча Хендрекки — Эадан ревниво оглядел их оружие и лошадей. Он узнал гнедую лошадку Лиаса — значит, Моргерехт отдал ее своему сыну. Мэйталли («Ну и чудн _о_ е же имечко», — подумал Эадан) вертелся, с любопытством оглядывая войско — должно быть, выезжал на сечу впервые, красивый, наряженный в кольчугу тонкой работы и панцирь, украшенный изображениями каких-то хризов, вроде тех, что намалеваны на стенах дома бога. На поясе у него висел легкий хризский меч с рукоятью и перекладиной из красного золота. «Вот бы такой моему Вальзиру…» — промелькнула мысль у Эадана. Он снова вытянул шею, отыскивая Вальзира, но тот всё не появлялся. Видно, так и не выйдет проводить его, а Эадан, быть может, уж и не вернется к нему больше. От жалости к себе у Эадана на глаза навернулись слезы. Неподалеку от него Хендрекка Моргерехт прощался с Нэахтом Кег-Райне, держась за его стремя и прижимаясь щекой к его колену. В гаме Эадан не мог различить, что тот говорит, но слышал, как в глубоком звучном голосе Хендрекки звенит печаль и тревога. Эадану хотелось, чтобы и Вальзир вот так же напутствовал его, как и подобает побратиму, а не лежал молча, бледный от злости, когда Эадан, уходя, попытался с ним проститься.

С обидой Эадан думал, что побратим, видать, не шибко его любит. Уж сколько Эадан угождал ему, сколько обид и опасностей из-за него претерпел, сколько выносил его причуды, а всё одно не смягчил его. Не зря Ддав пустил Вальзира на свое болото — сердце у Вальзира холодное и скользкое, как у Ддавовых чад. Эадан вспомнил, как Вальзир гладил его своими холодными влажными ладонями — на болоте и потом, в тесной комнатушке с сундуками, где они побратались. С тех пор Вальзир больше не прикасался к нему так, а Эадан не отваживался попросить; да и знал он наперед, что Вальзир лишь отвернется от него и погрузится в тяжкое молчание — как всегда, когда сердился на Эадана. Иногда Эадану думалось, лучше бы Вальзир от гнева впадал в балайрское безумие, как его старший брат Ниффель, а не цепенел и замолкал. Недавно Эадан придумал притворяться спящим — тогда Вальзир обнимал его, льнул всем телом, клал голову ему на грудь, а иногда Эадан слышал, как Вальзир втягивает носом его запах. Принюхивается… Эадану становилось не по себе. От этого чувства, жаркого и мучительно-сладкого, у Эадана сбивалось дыхание. Ему было уже невмоготу лежать неподвижно, он тянулся к Вальзиру, а тот отшатывался от него или, если не успевал отпрянуть, замирал и весь сжимался, как оцепеневший от страха зверек — и Эадан чувствовал под своими руками, как быстро-быстро бьется его сердце. «Лягушачье сердце», — подумал Эадан с непонятной нежностью. Сам того не замечая, он заулыбался, и Авендель Кег-Догрих бросил ему с высоты своего коня:

— Что, гургейль, не терпится пролить кровь собственных родичей?

Он отъехал прежде, чем Эадан сообразил, что ответить. Улыбка сошла с лица Эадана. Понурый, он уже безо всякой надежды посмотрел на двери карнроггского дома, вздохнул, поплотнее стянул поясом свой полушубок и, положив на плечо боевой топорик, выбрался за ворота.

* * *

Они завидели войско Морлы, когда подходили к озеру Майв Фатайре. Гуорхайльцы стояли на высоком берегу, отгородившись своими санями; Эадан заметил, как забеспокоились вокруг воины Карна Рохта — опоздали! Эадан снял полушубок, отвязал капюшон и обернул полушубком левую руку. Над замерзшим озером гулял жестокий ветер, но Эадан не мерз — наоборот, он чувствовал, как горячая кровь бьется во всем теле, заставляя его вздрагивать от возбуждения и принюхиваться к запаху врагов. Издалека он различал множество огоньков — горящих глаз; верно, гуорхайльцы сейчас так же, как он, обнажают клыки и нюхают воздух. Эадан жаждал битвы — весь путь от Мелинделя он мечтал о том, как всё случится — но теперь в его возбуждение прокрадывался страх, и Эадан тихо зарычал, чтобы приободриться. Видельге Кег-Мора покосился на него и со смешком что-то сказал своему дяде Эрдиру Кег-Фойлагу. Эадан смутился. Только тут он обнаружил, что никто в войске Моргерехта не рычит. «Что за дурное племя, — подумал Эадан. — Как воину разжечь в себе отвагу перед потехой клинков, если даже зарычать нельзя?»

Впереди, на другом берегу, показался Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин — Эадан узнал его по шлему. Взобравшись на сани, он крикнул:

— Приветствую тебя, достопочтенный Нэахт, сын Бареса, ради тебя самого. Приветствую тебя и ради твоего господина, высокородного Хендрекки, сына Гунвара.

Нэахт дернул головой, точно непокорный конь. От многих внимательных глаз не укрылось, что Нэахту пришлись не по нраву слова Эйнирда, ведь тот назвал Хендрекку не побратимом его, а господином.

— Тебе приличествовало дождаться, пока мы сами приветствуем тебя, а не заговаривать первым, — крикнул Нэахт Эйнирду Фин-Солльфину. — Ибо это ты, Эйнирд, сын Райнарави, явился на нашу землю, как незваный гость, не испросив допрежде нашего дозволения и не послав гостевые дары.

— В твоих упреках нет справедливости, о Нэахт из Бедара, — ответил Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин. — Твой карнрогг послал моему владыке Морле такой подарок, что мы и не знали, как отдариться. Вот, гляди, — Эйнирд обвел рукой гуорхайльское войско, — все свободные мужи Гуорхайля явились, чтобы отблагодарить людей Карна Рохта сполна, а то и с лихвой, — гуорхайльцы исторгли громкий рык и загрохотали щитами, отчего конь под Нэахтом заплясал, предчувствуя битву. Нэахт унял его уверенной рукой. Он крикнул Эйнирду:

— Слыхали мы, будто ты вымылся в бане и расплел косы, прежде чем отправиться к нам в Рохта. Недаром тебя восхваляют за мудрость, благородный Эйнирд! Очень разумно поступил ты, заранее приготовившись к смерти, потому что лишь смерть найдут сыны Аостейна Отцеубийцы на славном озере Майв Фатайре.

— О том, каково показываться перед людьми с не заплетенными волосами, тебе ведомо куда больше, чем мне, отважный Нэахт Кег-Райне! — крикнул в ответ Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин. — Вам, бедарцам, не привыкать к позору. Видать, оттого вы ходите под карнроггом тупозубым, короткокогтистым, чье владение зовется владением не-воинов!

По войску рохтанцев прокатился возмущенный ропот. «Рохта» и вправду значило «не-воины» — так эсы называли народец, что обитал когда-то в этих краях. Были они малосильны и не воинственны, и не умели биться в открытом бою — лишь убивать исподтишка. С приходом захватчиков из Карна Ванарих они попрятались в лесах и еще долго изводили Моргерехтов ночными вылазками. Эадан и прежде огорчался, что его теперешнее карна зовется Рохта, потому-то насмешка Эйнирда уязвила его не меньше, чем самих рохтанцев.

— Не тебе забрызгивать нас грязью, Эйнирд из Гургейля! — вспылил Видельге Кег-Мора. — Что сталось с карнроггским сыном, коего поручили твоей заботе? Худшего воспитателя, клянусь, эсы не видывали с тех пор, как Альди Черноглазый продал Вальдра Гра-Норна карнроггу Иниру. Всякий поймет, что твой господин Морла ждет тебя обратно не в седле, а поперек седла!

Рохтанцы, особенно те, кого привел с собой дядя Видельге Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг, захлопали себя по ляжкам. Кое-то даже прокричал Видельге слова одобрения, хотя он повел себя непочтительно, встряв в разговор старших мужей, чей геррод был больше его геррода.

Похоже, из-за ветра Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин не разобрал, что ему ответил не Нэахт. Он крикнул:

— Истинный сын Орнара радуется смерти в сражении, как чаше с пенной брагой на пиру. Но перед тем, как осушить ее, я угощу брагой погибели без числа твоих воинов, о Нэахт с пастбища богов! Мой прославленный меч Старна отобрал дыхание у стольких могучих мужей, сколько травинок на лугах твоего Бедара, и мне не впервой окрашивать клинок рохтанской кровью! Сначала растает лед на озере Майв Фатайре от горячей крови твоих людей и снег станет серым от их мозгов, сначала кровавозубый Крада испустит крик ликования и сани Орнара наполнятся доверху, прежде чем я встречу свою погибель.

— Сколько волосков в гриве лошади с Кайре-ки-Ллата, во стольких битвах я кромсал плоть и крушил кости, — отозвался Нэахт Кег-Райне, — но не встречал тебя ни впереди войска, ни позади него. Верно, ты сторожил коней, покуда удалые воины — тебе не чета — погибали от моей руки. Как орел над просторами Матери Бевре, пролетает мой конь по вражьему войску из конца в конец, как яростный бык впереди стада, я сминаю лучших мужей Трефуйлнгида. Вовек не гремела под небом Господа такая битва, что прогремит сейчас, но тебе и гургейлям твоим, благородный Эйнирд Фин-Солльфин, с того мало проку: ни одному из вас не придется рассказать о ней за победною чашей!

Нэахт развернул коня, рассудив, что предбитвенных речей сказано уже достаточно. Не слезая с седла, он вытянул руки ладонями вверх и запел, прославляя своего единого побеждающего бога — и бедарцы один за другим подхватили его напев. Рохтанцы тоже начали молиться. Эадан, подражая им, опустился на колени прямо в снег, переложил топорик в левую руку, а правой дотронулся до лба и губ. Но бедарцы занимали его куда больше. Удивительно было, что они поют перед битвой, как герои ушедших времен, и сама их песнь, не похожая на те, что Эадан слышал доселе, увлекала его и тревожила. Голоса бедарцев то сплетались, то расходились широко, заполняя всё вокруг; а то выделялся один голос, и все остальные подтягивались к нему, или несколько голосов тянули будто бы совсем разные песни. Эадан не разбирал слов, ему чудилось, что бедарцы поют на каком-то чужом, нелюдском языке — верно, так поют гурсы в своих пещерах или Младшие на свадьбах Ку-Круховых дочерей. Когда бедарцы разом замолкли, Эадану показалось, что ночь стала пустой, лишенной всяких звуков. Нэахт Кег-Райне развел руки движением, которое Эадан принял за колдовство. Нэахт возгласил:

— Погибель гургейлям и всем врагам Бевре! Господь против них!

Он тронул пятками коня — и тот с радостным ржанием рванулся вперед. Бедарцы устремились за своим вождем. На несколько мгновений Эадан оглох от лошадиного топота, свиста ветра и боевых кличей бедарцев; в лицо ему полетели комья снега. Сердце заколотилось в голове у Эадана. «Сейчас!» — воскликнул он мысленно… и вдруг понял, что рохтанцы рядом с ним отчего-то не бегут в бой вместе с бедарцами. Эадан покосился на первых элайров. Молодой жеребец Видельге Кег-Моры заволновался, толкнул лошадь Эрдира Кег-Фойлага — дяде и племяннику пришлось разъехаться подальше друг от друга, чтобы их лошади не подрались. Видельге наблюдал за бедарцами, покусывая нижнюю губу. Они уже пересекли озеро и неслись вдоль гуорхайльского войска, на скаку пуская стрелы. Эадан плохо видел вдалеке за пляшущими огнями факелов, но догадывался, что его родичи сомкнули щиты. Бедарцы повернули назад. Эадан подумал, что они возвращаются, но на середине озера они вновь развернулись и вновь поскакали вдоль берега. Они налетали на войско Морлы, как стая птиц (а Эадану издалека они и в самом деле казались птицами), посылали стрелы и уносились раньше, чем гуорхайльцы успевали до них добраться.

Видельге всё оглядывался на дядю. Наконец тот махнул рукой своим людям. В войске подняли знамена; в свете факелов лицо истинноверского бога, вытканное на знаменах, выглядело зловеще. Воины вокруг Эадана закричали по-хризски «С нами Бог!», а Эадану послышалось, что они выкрикивают имя своего карнрогга — наверное, надеются, что удача их везучего повелителя перейдет на них. Эадан тоже закричал: «Хендрекка!» — и потряс в воздухе своим топориком.

Следом за Эрдиром Кег-Фойлагом и другие фольдхеры повели своих людей в бой. Эадан затесался среди мужей с хутора Изергира Кабаньей Щетины; сам фольдхер Изергир шел прямо перед Эаданом, и Эадан старался держаться позади этой широкой, как гуорхайльский щит, спины. С того дня, как он покинул Мелиндель, пеших в войске прибавилось: по пути к ним присоединялись свободные эсы из фольдов, желавшие добыть себе геррод и поживу в битве. Эадан больше не стыдился, что у него нет лошади. На ходу он глядел по сторонам, видел таких же, как он сам, воинов, смотрел на златотканые хоругви, на разряженных элайров, на их статных, холеных скакунов и искусно выкованное оружие — и сердце его разгоралось от радости. Ему нравилось ощущать себя частью этого блистательного войска. Великолепие людей Хендрекки будто бы передавалось и ему, Эадану, ведь он был с ними заодно. Битва всё еще страшила его, но вместе со страхом в его животе разливалось довольство, словно он наелся досыта и напился теплого пива. Ему казалось, еще немного — и за его спиной расправятся стальные орлиные крылья, которые Отец Орнар посылает отважным воинам. Да и достопочтенный Нэахт Кег-Райне сказал, что хризский бог на их стороне в этом сражении…

Спустившись с берега, они побежали, опережая конников. Отсветы факелов заскакали по льду озера, и Эадан успел подумать: хоть древний Закон и запрещает начинать битву во тьме, а в Дунн Скарйаду — и подавно, все-таки эта битва будет славной. Рохтанцы улюлюкали. Эадан прокричал боевой клич своего рода и на бегу поцеловал топорище — на удачу. Бедарские всадники опять развернулись; с опустевшими колчанами они поскакали назад. Спереди доносился грохот. То ударяли в щиты воины Морлы.

Вот первые рохтанцы полезли на крутой берег; гуорхайльцы скидывали их, разя длинными копьями. Эадан еще не добрался до берега, когда Изергир Кабанья Щетина, полезший на берег впереди него, схватился с врагом, оступился и скатился обратно на лед — Эадан едва успел увернуться. Он очутился в толчее, пешие воины не столько взбирались на берег, сколько пихали друг друга. «Что это за битва такая?» — разочарованно подумал Эадан. Вдруг что-то случилось, рохтанцы отпрянули и попятились, повернулись, побежали, и Эадан побежал вместе с ними. Он не мог понять, спасаются ли они бегством или заманивают врага в ловушку. Все бежали, наталкивались друг на друга, кто-то поскальзывался и падал. Эадан слышал гуорхайльские боевые кличи совсем рядом, как будто прямо за спиной. Он оглянулся, но увидел лишь бегущих воинов Рохта — и чуть не попал под копыта коня. Столкнувшись со всадниками-элайрами, бегущие повернули и бросились обратно к берегу, занятому гуорхайльцами — во всяком случае, так показалось Эадану. Он припустил туда же, чтобы не затоптали. Почти сразу же чья-то лошадь сбила его с ног. Подняв голову, он увидел в седле Авенделя Кег-Догриха — Эадану показалось, тот усмехается. Слышался лязг — видно, кто-то из гуорхайльцев и правда спустился на лед, преследуя бегущих врагов, и теперь оказался в гуще вражеского войска. Эадан почуял сильный запах крови. В круговерти коней и пеших воинов Эадан растерялся, не знал, куда бежать, где его противники. Он пошел наугад, увертываясь от лошадей. На него кинулся гуорхайлец в войлочном доспехе — Эадан даже не признал, кто это, хотя прежде тревожился, каково будет убивать своих родичей. Эадан замахнулся топориком, но гуорхайлец упал раньше, чем Эадан опустил оружие — меч Эрдира Кег-Зейтевидру снес гуорхайльцу голову. Эадан отшатнулся — голова покатилась ему под ноги. Перескочив через обезглавленное тело, Эадан побежал за лошадью Кег-Зейтевидру, сам не зная, зачем.

Неожиданно Кег-Зейтевидру натянул поводья, лошадь встала на дыбы. Эадан уже в который раз отпрянул, натолкнулся на Изергира Кабанью Щетину — тот стоял на четвереньках, зажимая вспоротый живот. Эадан потерял равновесие и упал на одно колено. Его пронзила такая боль, словно колено его раздробилось; слезы брызнули из глаз.

Над ним пронеслись копыта и брюхо мышастого коня. Эадан увидел Нэахта Кег-Райне, который на всем скаку налетел на кого-то. В следующее мгновение конь Нэахта рухнул как подкошенный, а сам Нэахт, падая, высвободился из стремян и спрыгнул с коня прежде, чем тот упал. От размозженной головы коня по льду растеклась кровь, смешиваясь с кровью эсов. Здесь повсюду лежали мертвые тела, мозги и внутренности покрывали лед блестящей жижей. Юноша с обезображенным лицом полз в этой жиже, подвывая от боли, — когда он оказался ближе, Эадан узнал в нем Мэйталли, наследника меча. Эадан поспешно отвел глаза — и встретился взглядом с Ниффелем-балайром.

Тот стоял, пошатываясь, посреди этого угощения для волков и воронов, — смотрел сквозь Эадана своими бельмами, почерневший и высохший, как мертвец, давно лежащий в могиле; из перекошенного рта сползала по подбородку кровавая слюна. Медленно он повернул голову к Нэахту. Тот уже поднялся на ноги и выставил перед собою меч. Ниффель метнулся к нему. Нэахт рубанул мечом — клинок врезался в Ниффелево плечо, но тот будто и не заметил. Впился когтями Нэахту в лицо. Вырвал нижнюю челюсть. Обеими руками обхватил его голову, сдавил, давил до тех пор, пока пальцы не провалились в хрустнувший череп… И тогда Эадан ударил.

Он метил в голову, но топорик соскользнул и отрубил Ниффелю руку. Ниффель обернулся. В лицо Эадана взглянули гаснущие глаза. Эадан обмер; ни жив ни мертв он смотрел, как Ниффель валится на лед.

Раздался чей-то голос:

— Матерь Бевре, ты сразил его! Сразил балайра!..

Эадана подняли на лошадь. Над его головой закачалась отрубленная рука Ниффеля — ее подобрал пасынок Нэахта. Воздевая отрубленную руку, как знамя, Эйф Кег-Райне поскакал через Майв Фатайре. Он кричал воинам Гуорхайля и Рохта:

— Глядите! Глядите, Эадан, сын Райнара, сразил балайра! — и те, пораженные, переставали биться друг с другом.


	40. Chapter 40

Омерзительно пахло горелым мясом и перьями. Борясь с тошнотой, Валезириан отвернулся от костра и стал смотреть в другую сторону, туда, где над бесконечными серыми пространствами снега чуть розовело небо. Валезириан стоял рядом с Хендреккой и его придворными на холме Видергейм. Хендрекка велел запалить костры перед вырезанными из дерева идолами. Иссеченные ветром, потемневшие от дождей, они глядели пустыми глазницами сквозь время и скалили зубы в бессмысленной злобе. Отблески костров делали их лица живыми. Чтобы угодить своему покровителю Этли, Хендрекка побросал в огонь певчих птичек — Этли любил слушать их пение. Когда Хендрекка вытаскивал их из клетки, птицы трепыхались в его руке и пронзительно пищали. Валезириан всё еще слышал этот писк. Ему казалось, что и его самого вот так же вырвали откуда-то, сжали, раздавливая кости, и бросили в огонь, и сейчас он сгорает, не в силах ни вырваться, ни прекратить эту м _у_ ку.

Валезириан глядел на полосу тусклого света на горизонте. С каждым разом полоса будет становиться всё шире, и в конце концов из-за края земли поднимется солнце, пусть и ненадолго. Раньше для него это значило — пройден самый трудный, самый страшный рубеж, и уже можно надеяться, что переживешь зиму. Скоро снега не будут преграждать путь из лесу, а хадары станут чаще наведываться на болото… Но теперь ему больше не нужно заботиться о пище. Здешний правитель желал, чтобы Валезириан трапезничал вместе с ним, и оттого Валезириан изо дня в день ел досыта. Это было непривычно. Непривычными были и яства, что готовили для авринта, — жирные, кисло-сладкие, обильно приправленные. Из-за них Валезириан часто мучился животом, а по груди и горлу будто пробегал жгучий пламень. Хуже всего было то, что после трапезы авринт имел обыкновение слушать из священных книг или вести долгие разговоры. Валезириану приходилось сидеть с ним и его приближенными, учтиво отвечать на вопросы и поддерживать беседу, когда ему хотелось только улечься где-нибудь в темноте, подтянуть колени к груди и лежать не шевелясь, пока не полегчает. Авринт же как нарочно не отпускал его от себя. Валезириан постоянно был на виду, постоянно чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды, постоянно кого-то слушал или сам что-то говорил, и без конца притворялся — притворялся и сдерживался, чтобы они ни о чем не догадались, чтобы не узнали, каково ему на самом деле. Потому что если они поймут, что он слаб, они тотчас же накинутся на него и растерзают. Эадан бросил его, ушел на свою войну, и Валезириан остался совсем один среди чужих.

Поначалу Валезириан даже был рад, что Эадана нет. Беседуя с авринтом Эдрикией или его духовником, Фоной Иефилатом, Валезириан нередко ловил себя на мысли, как хорошо, что здесь нет Эадана, а то он непременно сказал бы что-нибудь нелепое, или рассмеялся бы невпопад, или развалился бы на стульце и принялся ловить на себе блох… Теперь Валезириану не за кого стыдиться. Ему нравилось слушать чтение Фоны Иефилата или его рассказы о господних людях — каждый оборот речи, каждый символ, каждое поучение были Валезириану знакомы. Словно возвращение домой — в дом, которого у него никогда не было. Авринт Эдрикия и его знать отличались от других хадаров, они смотрели на Юг так же, как и Валезириан, превозносили всё эрейское и сами стремились походить на эреев; многие даже делали вид, что плохо знают язык негидийцев. Они подпиливали когти и зубы, прятали острые кончики ушей под волосами, умащались благовониями и перед трапезой омывали водой лицо и руки. У каждого на шее висело Око Господне. Эти хадары не насмехались над Валезирианом — напротив, они ценили его за эрейское происхождение, а его непохожесть на негидийца обернулась в их глазах достоинством, а не изъяном, как для Эадана и других дикарей. Авринт Эдрикия сказал, что понимает его страдания, ибо и сам перенес подобные в ранней юности: после смерти отца старшие братья-узурпаторы убили родного брата Эдрикии и захватили трон. Мечами и стрелами Эдрикия вернул себе то, что у него отняли — вернет и Валезириан с Господней помощью. Как минует Дунн Скарйада, Эдрикия снарядит Валезириана в путь до Тирваниона, а там кто знает — может, сам император пожелает поддержать его, как поддержал когда-то молодого Эдрикию.

Император, Целизион, Элиохор — эти слова звучали при дворе Эдрикии так часто, словно до столицы было рукой подать. Они застилали глаза Валезириана своим блеском, оглушали звоном небесных сфер, и в первые дни он не замечал — старался не замечать — что всё это великолепие эрейского мира лишь сверкающий покров: чуть дохнет ветер — и обнажится истина. Авринт и его люди внимали поучениям духовника — а после, нисколько не скрываясь, заводили разговор о распрях, мести, справедливых убийствах и военной добыче; молились единому Господу, а возвратившись из церкви, выплескивали в очаг толику пищи — подношение своим божкам; называли эреев союзниками и братьями — а сами с гордостью вспоминали отцов и дедов, ходивших под стены Тирваниона, чтобы пограбить или угрозами вытребовать откуп… Валезириан устал не замечать. Устал не принюхиваться к запаху немытого тела за густым ароматом благовоний, не видеть языческих амулетов под Оком Господним, не обращать внимания на то, как авринт Эдрикия коверкает эрейский язык и всякий раз, когда не знает слово по-эрейски, просто переиначивает негидийское слово на эрейский лад. И не постыдился же авринт взять Валезириана с собой к идолам — смотреть, как он приносит жертвы нечестивым богам Негидианы! Похоже, ни Эдрикия, ни его придворные не видели в том греха. Всё чаще Валезириан думал, что даже его невежественный Эадан лучше и честней этих лицемеров, натянувших эрейские одежды на свое хадарское нутро.

Может, и хорошо, что Эадан ушел. Может, его убьют, и Валезириану не придется терпеть его прикосновения. Эадан всё время его трогал, всё время хотел быть рядом, и это так мучило. Валезириан не знал, как держать себя в эти моменты. Он терзался стыдом и брезгливостью, всё в нем цепенело, и он начинал ощущать запах Эадана еще сильнее, чем обычно. Доходило до того, что Валезириану казалось, его вот-вот стошнит или он потеряет сознание, или случится еще что-нибудь плохое, если он прямо сейчас не высвободится. Иногда он находил в себе силы оттолкнуть Эадана; но чаще даже не шевелился, закрывал глаза и ждал, когда Эадан оставит его в покое. Он дожидался, когда Эадан уснет, прислушивался к его дыханию, пока оно не становилось размеренным. Валезириан мог подолгу смотреть на него спящего — Эадан становился таким славным, когда не двигался, не говорил и не пытался угодить Валезириану своими неуклюжими ласками. Глядя, как он спит, Валезириан вспоминал, как рассматривал его в первый раз в своем жилище на болоте. Лучше бы он добил его сразу. Тогда ничего этого не было бы… Но Валезириан и сейчас мог завершить начатое. Ему нравилась эта мысль. Он перебирал в уме множество способов, прикидывал, что будет делаться с Эаданом и как скоро он умрет, представлял, как тело Эадана, такое горячее сейчас, постепенно холодеет. Эадан был так силен и безмятежен, в нем было столько жизни, столько желания жить. Стоит Валезириану захотеть — и эта сила иссякнет, как вода в пробитом сосуде. Когда Валезириан думал об этом, на него вдруг накатывала нежность, даже б _о_ льшая, чем он испытывал ко всем другим перед тем, как убить. Он прижимался к Эадану, целовал его и вдыхал его запах, который уже не казался неприятным; клал голову ему на грудь и слушал мерный стук сердца. Валезириан думал: «Это сердце я волен остановить, когда пожелаю», — и в его душе воцарялся покой.

Задумавшись, Валезириан не сразу заметил огни у крепостной стены. Лента пламени извивалась, как змей; хвост ее терялся в темноте. Люди авринта тоже завидели огни. Они волновались, что-то восклицали — Валезириан не разобрал; некоторые побежали вниз с холма. Авринт Эдрикия отошел от жертвенного костра.

— Смотри, сын равновеликого Валезириан, — сказал он по-эрейски, указав Валезириану на огни, — вон мое войско назад шествует. Дай всеблагой Господь, с победой! — он быстро коснулся лба и губ.

К тому времени, как они спустились с холма и дошли до усадьбы, привратники уже распахнули ворота, и войско растеклось по двору. Повсюду полыхали огни — издалека казалось, что в усадьбе пожар. Раздавались радостные вопли и женский плач, оглушительно лаяли собаки. Щенок карнрогга, Габхал, вертелся под копытами лошадей. Элайры бросились расчищать путь своему повелителю, но воины, ошалевшие от возвращения и всеобщей суеты, расступались неохотно, наталкивались друг на друга, отдавливали ноги. Бедарские кони пытались укусить других лошадей.

Наконец Хендрекка протиснулся к ступеням, ведущим в дом. К нему подбежал Габхал и заскакал вокруг с громким, по-щенячьи визгливым лаем — Хендрекке пришлось шлепнуть его разок-другой, чтобы угомонить. Возвратившиеся воины кричали что-то наперебой. Хендрекка оглядел войско, отыскивая Нэахта, но не увидел его среди стольких лиц в отсветах факелов. Вперед вышел Нэахтов пасынок — едва ли не вылетел, как будто кто-то его вытолкнул из толпы.

— Возвысь тебя Господь, уважаемый брат койхры, — приветствовал он Хендрекку с поклоном, прижав руку к животу.

У Хендрекки перехватило горло. Почему его приветствует Эйф, а не Нэахт? Справившись с собой, Хендрекка обнял Эйфа и расцеловал, а после спросил:

— Не голодал ли ты в дороге, не утомились ли твои лошади? Находил ли ты ночлег в пути, не прохудились ли твои одежды в непогоду?

— В дороге я не узнал никакой беды, уважаемый брат койхры, — по-прежнему сильно смущаясь, ответил Эйф. — За заботу твою пускай твои коровы двойней рожают, кобылы же пускай тройней рожают!

За спиной у Хендрекки послышались тихие смешки — элайров позабавило бедарское пожелание Эйфа. Эйф тоже услышал их и растерялся, не понимая, _что_ он сказал не так. Его обветренное лицо сплошь покраснело. Он сказал, из почтения не поднимая глаз на карнрогга:

— Не гневайся, уважаемый брат койхры. Злой ветер дул нам в спины, коршуны и вороны над нами кружили, когда мы ехали к твоей кламмах, — Эйф запнулся и поспешно поправился: — …к твоей усадьбе. Дурные вести мы принесли тебе.

Хендрекка покачнулся, схватился за резной столбец.

— Пощади меня, добрый Виату, отвращающий беды! — проговорил он сипло. — Ты весть о смерти принес, мальчик? Зачем он только ушел, какой Старший потащил его на битву с Морлой!..

— Твоего брата сразил не смертный воитель, а нечистый дух, отверженный Богом, — сказал Эйф Кег-Райне.

Шестеро бедарцев вынесли из толпы попону с Нэахтова коня — Хендрекка сразу ее узнал; положили на утоптанный снег перед ступенями. На попоне лежало мертвое тело; на месте же головы было что-то кровавое, раздавленное, похожее на расколотый гранатовый плод — Хендрекка закрыл лицо руками, чтобы не глядеть. Эйф всё еще говорил — его голос сливался для Хендрекки со стуком крови в висках, и он почти не понимал, о чем тот говорит. Хендрекке чудилось, что он слушает песнь о герое, какие поют на пирах. После, когда Хендрекка пытался припомнить, _что_ Эйф рассказывал о смерти Нэахта, ему вспоминалось:

_Ниффель-балайр пришел с войском гургейлей — муж злосчастный, обреченный скитаться по туманным владениям своей хозяйки. Во тьме полыхали его глаза подземным пламенем, изо рта бежала слюна кровавая. Едва явившись, возжаждал крови враг злонравный, исторг он рык, от которого в страхе бежали люди и лошади. Лишь твой брат, повелитель, не сошел с места, не убоялся свирепого чудища; за сына твоего, юного Мэйталли, заступился, схватившись с Ниффелем — я сам всё видел. Яростный конь моего койхры нанес балайру удар сокрушающий, дробящий кости, но устоял нечестивец. Невиданной силой поверг он коня, а после схватился с братом твоим, повелитель. Видел я, как бесстрашный Нэахт нанес ему раны, одна другой глубже, но не дрогнул Ниффель. Сжал он голову твоего брата своими лапами — сила его была не от Господа, но от твари подземной, богопротивной — хрустнул череп, разъялась плоть, выступил мозг. Так гибель достойную познал Нэахт из Райне на широком озере Майв Фатайре._

Хендрекка сидел в карнроггском кресле, глядя на своих людей в тронном зале, а перед его глазами всё стоял тот гранатовый плод из крови и костей. Хендрекка не помнил, как они затеяли пир. Его элайры и бедарцы шумели за длинными столами, кто-то уже распевал, и Хендрекка подумал: «Мы празднуем победу? Или справляем смерть Нэахта?» Он силился, но никак не мог вспомнить, говорил ли ему кто-нибудь о победе. Глаза жгло, а когда Хендрекка потрогал лицо, оно оказалось мокрым от слез. Похоже, он и сейчас плачет. Сумел ли он красноречиво посетовать над телом Нэахта? Надо будет спросить у Хрискерты. Сколько раз, провожая Нэахта на битву, он представлял, как оплакивает его. Столько прекрасных речей придумал, чтобы не осрамиться перед своими людьми, хотя ему и не верилось, что когда-нибудь они пригодятся. Нэахт заговаривал о своей смерти, чуть что было не по нему, и оттого Хендрекка давно перестал принимать эти разговоры всерьез. Вот и в этот раз Нэахт сказал, что идет на свою последнюю битву, — неужто он и правда чуял смерть, как герои сказаний, или всего лишь хотел уязвить Хендрекку, как всегда? Немало злых слов Хендрекке пришлось от него услышать — и не перечесть. Странно, что больше не будет этих угроз и укоров. В тронном зале гудели бедарцы, и Хендрекке чудилось, что он слышит голос Нэахта в гуле их голосов. Нэахт любил постращать его своими бедарцами. Нередко, рассердившись на Хендрекку, Нэахт напоминал: «Сочти, сколько в Мелинделе твоих людей и сколько — моих»… Хендрекку вновь сотрясли рыдания. Лучше б он поставил над войском кого-то другого, старого Эрдира Кег-Фойлага или того родственника Эрдира Кег-Зейтевидру, который вечно ссорится с гургейлями за земли между Фоил Сигверда и Фоил Виньо. Так нет же, Нэахт ему бы не позволил. Предвещал свою гибель в бою, но ни за что не уступил бы войско Карна Рохта другому…

К запаху жареного мяса и вина примешивался запах мертвечины — Хендрекка с ужасом подумал, не принесли ли бедарцы своего мертвого господина сюда, на пир. Кто знает этих дикарей, может, у них в обычае усаживать умершего койхру с собою за стол, чтобы оказать ему последние почести. Хендрекка посмотрел в зал. Сквозь слезы и дым от жаровен было трудно что-то разглядеть, но он всё же заметил, что его люди передают что-то друг другу над столами. Вытерев глаза, Хендрекка увидел отрубленную руку с обломанными когтями, всю в трупных пятнах; эсы тянулись к ней, привставали со скамей, каждому хотелось дотронуться до руки балайра. Они выкрикивали чье-то имя, и Хендрекка вспомнил, что еще говорил пасынок Нэахта: Ниффеля сразил молодой воин, доселе ничем не прославивший имя своего рода.

Хендрекка тяжело поднялся с кресла и простер руку к пирующим.

— Пусть молодой герой приблизится, — произнес он.

Кто-то встал из-за стола и загрохотал скамьей, зацепившись за нее ногой, — все расхохотались, застучали чашами, подбадривая юношу. Оправляя на ходу одежду, тот подошел к карнроггскому возвышению и низко, по-негидийски, поклонился, коснувшись рукой мраморного пола. Хендрекка узнал гургейля-изгнанника, что всюду таскался за Валезирианом. Гургейль обернул голову крученым шнуром малинового цвета — видно, чей-то подарок — и казался еще красивее, высокий и статный, широкоплечий, с лицом, будто высеченным из камня.

Хендрекку слегка пошатывало. Он чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Нэахта, даже видел краем глаза его фигуру на обычном месте, справа от трона. Отгоняя наваждение, Хендрекка на какой-то миг позабыл, зачем встал. Непонимающе посмотрел на молодого гургейля. Тот ждал, потупившись, изображая скромность, как приличествовало юноше; на шее у него поблескивало толстое золотое кольцо. И откуда у изгнанника такое богатство? Тут Хендрекка вспомнил, что должен одарить гургейля за убийство Ниффеля. Он снял с себя расшитые жемчугом и бирюзой рукава и надел их на запястья гургейля.

— Ниффелю-балайру уж вовек не надеть такие, — сказал Хендрекка, и элайры подобострастно рассмеялись.

Молодой гургейль тоже засмеялся, хотя, по-видимому, не понял шутки. Он поцеловал подол карнроггских одежд и сказал:

— Во многих землях я побывал, но нигде не встречал владыку подобного тебе. Воистину сам Этли, ткач удачи, привел меня под твою руку. О высокородный сын Хюннера, — он выговорил имя отца Хендрекки неправильно: «Гунвара», — ты воинствен и щедр, как роггайн Райнар!

Хендрекка слабо улыбнулся. Этому гургейлю, верно, и невдомек, что Хендрекке вовсе не льстит сравнение с Райнаром Красноволосым, предком заклятых врагов Карна Рохта. Хендрекка обнял молодого гургейля, дважды поцеловал в обе щеки — по-эрейски, не касаясь кожи губами — и отпустил со словами:

— Пусть моя удача пребудет с тобою вместе с этими дарами, о герой Трефуйлнгида! Да умножится твой геррод во славу моего Дома! А вы, мои воины, вепри сражений, украшения скамьи, — обратился он к пирующим, — ешьте и пейте вдоволь, празднуйте свои подвиги в бранной потехе, ибо слышал я, что давно не блистала под небом Орнара такая удаль, с какой вы теснили гургейльское войско на славном озере Майв Фатайре.

Стараясь не показать, что его шатает из стороны в сторону, Хендрекка двинулся вдоль стены за троном и вышел из зала. Он отговорился тем, что желает проведать своего несчастного сына, на котором Ниффель отыгрался за Лиаса, но на самом деле Хендрекка просто хотел уйти. Он подумал, хорошо бы найти Хрискерту. Поднялся на галерею за узорчатой перегородкой, где во время празднований сидели женщины, но Хрискерты там не оказалось. Невеста Видельге Кег-Моры сказала, что госпожа помогает лекарю с Мэйталли — его уложили в карнроггских покоях. Хендрекка отправился туда. «А хороша невеста у Вильке», — подумал он с досадой — его отчего-то уязвило, что Видельге женится на такой красавице. Она недавно в Мелинделе, приехала в одно время с новым хризским послом. Хендрекка слышал — кажется, от Эрдира Кег-Фойлага — что невеста приходится родственницей Виделию Камламетену и после десяти свадебных дней уедет обратно в родной Тирванион. Хендрекка до последнего думал о невесте Видельге Кег-Моры, чтобы отогнать мысли о раненом сыне. Он даже замешкался у дверей, ведущих в карнроггские покои, — оттягивал миг, когда ему придется вновь увидеть бедного Мэйталли.

Нехотя Хендрекка вошел. Мэйталли полусидел в постели, лекарь менял ему повязку — Хендрекка торопливо отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на его обезображенное лицо. Ниффель успел вырвать Мэйталли глаз и содрать кожу с правой половины лица. И хотя Нэахт не дал Ниффелю закончить его месть, тот все-таки лишил Хендрекку сына, как сам Хендрекка лишил Морлу его сына Лиаса. Мэйталли больше не наследник меча, ибо увечному не бывать карнроггом — так гласит древний Закон.

Хендрекка уселся в хризское кресло, чересчур тесное для него, и уронил голову на руки.

— За что обозлились на меня боги? — простонал он со слезами в голосе. — В один день отнял у меня и побратима, и сына единственного, любимого! Правду говорят, начинать сражение в Дунн Скарйаду — лишь себе на бесчестье да Старшим на потеху!

— Не печалься обо мне, батюшка, — Мэйталли потянулся и дотронулся до руки отца. — Милостивый роггайн всех людей недаром уберег меня от смерти. Как взойдет солнце, я отправлюсь в Тирванион, в Тратикумский монастырь, чтобы ты не огорчался, глядя на меня такого. Госпожа матушка говорит, что пожертвует за меня богатства из своего приданого, чтобы твой троюродный брат настоятель принял меня подобающе.

Хендрекка перестал плакать.

— Чтобы мой единственный сын в монастыре себя похоронил?! Эстерепсило! Это всё ты?! — вскричал он, воззрившись на Хрискерту.

Хрискерта шикнула:

— Чох-чох, тихо! Что монастырь? Что плохо монастырь? Я свой приданое твой сын даю, от мои дочки отнимаю, а ты не радуешься! Я твой сын на войну послала, что ли? Единственный сын, наследник на войну пустил, теперь ругайся не ругайся, муку обратно в зерно не перемелешь! — Хрискерта неожиданно перешла на эрейский, и Хендрекка не успел понять последнюю фразу.

— А что же я должен был, до старости держать сына здесь, среди женщин и рабов? — ответил Хендрекка плаксиво. — Мэйталли высокородный эс, рожденный с оружием, людьми и скотом, ему пристало умножать геррод в пляске клинков, а не сидеть в усадьбе, как калеке… — Хендрекка резко замолчал.

Хрискерта закончила со снадобьем и, присев на постель к Мэйталли, подала ему питье.

— Твой старый лошадник умерла, а ты его слов повторяешь, — хмыкнула она. — Твой Нэахт, — она произнесла «Ныахьт», — хотел твой сын от тебя забрать, твой сын к свой вонючий лошадиный пасынок привязать, побратать, на войне твой молодой сын пораньше взрослый сделать, чтоб на твой трон пораньше посадить.

— Что ты… О чем ты… — Хендрекка глотнул воздуха. — Что ты мелешь, Эстерепсило! Нэахт замышлял меня свергнуть?! И моего сына вместо меня посадить?! Вы с Вильке будто сговорились.

— Это все знает, — сказала Хрискерта. — Твой конокрад один карнрогг уже скидывал.

— Юфтан не был карнроггом! — возмутился Хендрекка. — Что за злоязыкая женщина, мой побратим мертв, а ты его и мертвого хулишь! — он вскочил на ноги и вылетел вон из покоев.

С колотящимся сердцем он пронесся по каким-то комнатам, темным переходам, опять попал в тронный зал — при виде своего господина элайры разразились хвалебными возгласами. Хендрекка рухнул в карнроггское кресло. Виночерпий поднес ему чашу вина, Хендрекка бездумно осушил ее и знаком велел налить еще. Из головы не шли слова Хрискерты. Неужели Нэахт готовил что-то против него? Видельге Кег-Мора не упускал случая очернить Нэахта перед Хендреккой, но Хендрекка не больно-то верил его предостережениям — ясно, Видельге старается ради себя и своего дядюшки Эрдира Кег-Фойлага, который давно присмотрел себе место у карнроггского кресла. И Хрискерта только и делала, что бранила Нэахта, пока он был жив. Его смерть и увечье Мэйталли ей только на руку: теперь никто не стоит на пути ее будущего сына… Если только она и вправду родит сына. Хендрекка глотнул вина, угрюмо глядя на пирующих элайров. Зря он пошел к Хрискерте. Думал, жена утешит его, а она… Нет, не может быть, чтобы побратим задумал так с ним обойтись. Нэахт с Хрискертой никогда не ладили, вот она и выдумывает о нем небылицы.

Но сколько бы Хендрекка себя ни уговаривал, он не мог перестать думать о Нэахте и его заговоре. Он поглядывал на бедарцев — те с мрачными минами напивались за своим столом — и гадал, кому из них Нэахт мог рассказать о перевороте. Знает ли что-нибудь его пасынок Эйф? Его было бы нетрудно разговорить… Хендрекка вздрогнул от странного гудящего звука. Не сразу он понял, что это запели бедарцы. Не вставая, облокотившись о стол, они завели свою любимую песню об Оахсте Кег-Райне, и среди элайров пронесся недовольный ропот — правда, вскоре умолкший: никому не хотелось сердить бедарцев. Они пели о том, как ванарихский карнрогг Гундерик Уллир зазвал бедарского вождя Оахсте на пир в свой бражный зал, и там элайры карнрогга схватили безоружного Оахсте и перебили его людей. А пока они их убивали, коварный Гундерик Уллир уговаривал Оахсте покориться, а после стал грозить пытками. Но его угрозы и гибель бедарцев не сломили отважного Оахсте, и тогда разгневанный карнрогг учинил ему великое бесчестье: остриг Оахсте волосы и отпустил.

Хендрекке эта история всегда казалась нелепой и постыдной — ее бы замалчивать, а не прославлять в песнях. Одному Старшему ведомо, за что бедарцы так ее любят. Может, оттого, что в ней поется: «Оахсте, Оахсте, ветер над Бевре, яростный жеребец с крепкими зубами, нет над бедарцем хозяина, ни перед кем он не склоняет головы». Эти слова особенно сердили Хендрекку, и Нэахт напевал их всякий раз, когда хотел ему досадить. «Ддав бы их утащил, этих скотокрадов, сколько ж можно петь», — подумал Хендрекка, протягивая чашу виночерпию. Он ненавидел песню об Оахсте, но сейчас от знакомого напева сжималось сердце. Хендрекка вспоминал, как слушал ее в юности у озера Майв Фатайре — весенний ветер играл высокими травами, тревожил серебристую гладь озера, и голоса бедарцев поднимались в усыпанное звездами небо.


	41. Chapter 41

Минуло уже три дня с тех пор, как войско возвратилось с Майв Фатайре, а бедарцы всё справляли смерть своего вождя. Они пили, пели и танцевали, вскакивали на столы, размахивали плетьми, поигрывали кинжалами. По всему Мелинделю разносилось эхо их голосов. Покои, отведенные для хризского посла, располагались близ тронного зала, отчего песни бедарцев и стук их подкованных сапог слышались здесь так громко, словно бедарцы плясали прямо в покоях. Виделий Камламетен разливал по чашам вино, когда из тронного зала донеслись оглушительные возгласы — Виделий вздрогнул, пролил вино на поднос.

— Хадары, — презрительно бросил Видельге Кег-Мора.

— Вчера я велел рабу заставить дверь сундуком, но всё равно не смог сомкнуть глаз, — пожаловался Виделий. — Эта какофония, — он пригубил вина, — наводит меня на мысли о резне при узурпаторе Ювексиане. Жаль только, бадрианы верят в единственно истинного Бога. Были бы они язычниками, меня бы сочли погибшим за веру, — сказал Виделий с кривой усмешкой.

— Выходит, дядюшка Эрдир не напрасно привел наших людей в Мелиндель, не отпустил их в родные хутора в старом Ванарихе, — сказал Видельге Кег-Мора. — Пускай ярятся бедарцы. Нэахт мертв — да славится Господь! — и власти Бедара больше не бывать над нами. Наших воинов в Мелинделе теперь не меньше, чем этих скотокрадов. Поглядим, кому придется… погибнуть за веру! — Видельге залпом осушил чашу.

— Помолюсь за это, — отозвался Виделий, а сам подумал, что родичи Видельге ничуть не лучше бадриан. Какую награду посулил Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг этим людям? Если во дворце начнется кровопролитие, как того желает Видельге, и его родичи возьмут верх над бадрианами, кого они отправятся грабить? Ходят слухи, будто Нэахт Кег-Райне собрал у себя настоящую сокровищницу, но разве алчные негидийцы остановятся, зная, что есть и другие богатства? Богатства эреев… Когда Ювексиан-узурпатор объявил войну всему эрейскому, многие пошли за ним не ради веры предков, а лишь потому, что уже давно облизывались на эрейские богатства.

Виделий вытащил из шкатулки, висевшей у него на поясе, черный засушенный стручок и поднес его к огню. Покой наполнился смолистым сладковатым запахом.

— А что авринт? — спросил он, поворачивая стручок над светильником. — Фона Иефилат рассказывал мне, что слышал его беседу с авринтидой. О походе на Гургеллу. Было бы мудро отправить бадриан прочь из дворца. Занять их войной…

— Я был при этом разговоре, — поморщился Видельге. — Если Хендрекке вздумается отправить войско на Карна Гургейль, мне тоже придется ехать. Не хочу уезжать из Мелинделя. Нет, Ку-Крухово нутро, только не сейчас! Нэахт наконец-то сдох, место у трона пустует. Пока я буду воевать с гургейлями, его наверняка займет какой-нибудь… какой-нибудь… — Видельге со злостью плеснул себе еще вина, — какой-нибудь Валезириан — не зря же он вьется вокруг Хендрекки! Или этот немытый дурень, которого все чествуют, — тот, что отрубил руку балайру.

Виделий убрал стручок с огня, погрузил в чашу с вином и костяной лопаточкой принялся выскабливать зерна.

— Этот немытый дурень, вероятно, тоже отправится в Гургеллу, — сказал он успокаивающе.

У Видельге от раздражения задергалось ухо. Он быстро взглянул на Виделия — не заметил ли хриз этого дикарства? — но Виделий давил зерна в вине и не смотрел на него.

— Может и так, — сказал Видельге. — Но Валезириан воевать не поедет. Останется при Хендрекке и будет очаровывать его россказнями о том, как Господь милостью своею спас его из лап Ниффеля-балайра.

— До сих пор он всё больше отмалчивается, — возразил Виделий. — Верно, не хочет запутаться в собственной лжи. Весьма благоразумно. Должно быть, оттого авринт так им увлекся. «Всё изведанное наскучивает, всё скрытое опьяняет», — писал мудрый Ксилон Лигифит, — Виделий бросил на стол выскобленный стручок и отпил из чаши. — Что, если убедить Эдрикию послать Валезириана в Гургеллу? — сказал он, пробуя вино на языке. — Он верит, что этот самозванец — сын моей родственницы Исилькратис, убитой по повелению Тьеберна Морлы. Так пусть же Валезириан отомстит отцу за смерть матери. Это ли не справедливость, о которой так любят рассуждать негидийцы?

Видельге в нетерпении подался вперед, дожидаясь, когда Виделий передаст ему чашу.

— Этот хеинпель и без того уже получил больше почета, чем заслуживают рабы вроде него, — сказал Видельге, — а ты хочешь отправить его за еще большей славой?

— Или за смертью, — Виделий подал Видельге чашу с эрейской учтивостью, на ладони. — Один лишь Всевышний ведает, что может случиться в столь длинном и опасном пути. Доблестным воинам Сциопофора предстоит немало сражений. Даже если Валезириан переживет их все, он будет далеко от Эдрикии — и от пустующего места у трона.

* * *

Эадану хотелось поглядеть на пляски бедарцев, но Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру всё подливал ему хризской браги, и Эадан не решался уйти. Впрочем, он сомневался, что сумел бы удержаться на ногах: от этого странного питья, сладкого и пряного, у Эадана кружилась голова, всё тело ослабело, стало тяжелым и мягким. Эадана клонило в сон и в то же время тянуло петь. На дне своей чаши он нашел раздавленные зеленовато-черные зернышки, горькие на вкус — Эадан выплюнул их, едва попробовал. Это почему-то рассмешило элайров. Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру похлопал его по колену и сказал, что Эадан скоро приноровится.

— И то верно, негидийцы необыкновенно быстро привыкают к этому снадобью, — сказал Орин Моргерехт. Сам он не пил, а ел густые сливки с медом и мукой.

— Будто ты сам не негидиец, — буркнул его брат Турд.

А Эадан подумал, что незаконнорожденный брат карнрогга и вправду вылитый хриз, даже и не скажешь, что Хендрекка Моргерехт ему брат. Не зря Орина зовут Безродным. Эадан уже знал о толках, ходивших в Мелинделе, будто Орин вовсе не сын прежнему карнроггу, отцу Хендрекки; будто полюбовница карнрогга Хюннера прижила Орина с каким-то знатным хризом, родственником хризского роггайна. Эадан с любопытством смотрел на Орина и Турда. Говорят, оба они скопцы, но все в усадьбе оказывают им почет, словно они достойные мужи — вот и элайры сидят с ними за одним столом как с равными.

Заглядевшись на карнроггских братьев, Эадан прослушал, о чем говорят рохтанцы. Он чувствовал, что они неспокойны, хотя и изображают веселье, но туман в голове мешал Эадану следить за ними. С каждым мгновением ему становилось всё теплее на душе. Его словно укутывала пестрая шуба Этли — он чувствовал себя везунчиком, любимцем богов, идущим по белой дороге к еще большему везению. Он вспоминал свое нищее житье в усадьбе Морлы — житье сироты, которого терпят из милости; вспоминал изгнание, хутор Турре Большого Сапога, где вместо гостеприимства он встретил лишь насмешки и унижение; вспоминал дом Эорамайнов, где гостей держали впроголодь, а сами гости только и глядели, как бы уворовать друг у друга. Видать, Этли оттого и хватал Эадана за ворот и вышвыривал из каждого дома, где тот находил было приют, — не такую судьбу положили Эадану боги. И Вальзир, ни с того ни с сего убивший Тагрнбоду, — не их ли волю он вершил? Ведь если б не он, если б Эадану не пришлось бежать от мести северян, Эадан не очутился бы здесь, в Мелинделе, не отправился бы биться с Морлой и не сразил бы Ниффеля-балайра. Как удивительно раскидывают боги зерна судеб! Теперь Эадан поднялся так высоко и встал так крепко, что уже и не скинешь. Сам великолепный карнрогг Хендрекка одарил его за подвиг, элайры называют его героем Трефуйлнгида, угощают этой дорогой хризской брагой, ищут его дружбы. И пусть Эадан немного печалился, что не привез с озера Майв Фатайре никакой добычи, он предвкушал куда большие богатства, обещанные ему богами.

Эадан вдруг понял, что проваливается в забытье. Он протер глаза, оглядел элайров за столом и попытался вникнуть в разговор, но их речь то замедлялась, то распадалась на отдельные бессмысленные слова, а то и вовсе сливалась в гул, похожий на пение бедарцев.

— Бедарцы так славно поют, — услышал Эадан собственный голос.

Элайры разом замолкли и повернулись к нему.

— Славно поют? — со смехом повторил Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру. — Уж не желаешь ли ты пойти в тронный зал и послушать их песни?

— Погоди, братец Эадан, скоро мы все туда пойдем, — сказал элайр Юхве Кег-Ульвдагейр.

— Если бедарцы не прекратят свои песни, — добавил человек из старого Ванариха — Эадан не знал его имени, но помнил, что тот сражался вместе с людьми Эрдира Кег-Фойлага. Когда войско возвращалось с Майв Фатайре, эти люди не отправились обратно на свои хутора, а пришли в Мелиндель, и теперь Эадан встречал их, куда бы он ни пошел. Они держались особняком, собирались вокруг Эрдира Кег-Фойлага или его племянника Видельге и, казалось, всегда были настороже. При виде их Эадан думал со смутным беспокойством, не замыслил ли чего Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг. Этот старик и раньше-то расхаживал по Мелинделю так, словно не Хендрекка, а он был здесь карнроггом, а после смерти Нэахта и вовсе перестал опускать голову. Для чего он наводнил усадьбу своими людьми? Уж не для того ли, чтобы скинуть Хендрекку с карнроггского возвышения? Эадан боялся, что власть в Мелинделе переменится. Он не хотел терять покровителя, который поднял его и Вальзира так высоко. Что будет с ним при другом хозяине? Племянник Эрдира, Видельге Кег-Мора, не особенно жалует Эадана. Похоже, он завидует его доблести. Видельге старше Эадана, а до сих пор ничем себя не прославил. Не диво, что у него печень болит от Эадановой славы, славы героя Трефуйлнгида.

Эадану пришлось так часто рассказывать об убийстве Ниффеля-балайра, что к своему возвращению в Мелиндель он и правда возомнил себя героем. Он складывал свой рассказ из того, что слышал прежде — из сказаний о великих битвах, о поединках храбрецов с чудищами, о сражениях Рогатых Повелителей с гурсами Туандахейнена или с воинством Старших. Они заволакивали его память. Эадан уже не вспоминал, как ударил и сам поразился, что его топорик отсек Ниффелю руку, как обмер от ужаса, когда Ниффель обернулся к нему — в то мгновение Эадан увидел свою смерть, — и какое облегчение испытал, когда балайрская немощь лишила Ниффеля сил… А потом Эадан очутился на чьей-то лошади, его колотила дрожь, он потерял топорик, а над головой у него покачивалась отрубленная рука балайра, и Эадану всё чудилось, что она вот-вот сожмет когтистые пальцы у него на горле.

Кто-то потряс Эадана за плечо, и он проснулся.

— Так ты с нами? — спросил Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру.

— С вами, — еле произнес Эадан — язык его не слушался. Он не понял, чего хотят от него элайры, но на всякий случай согласился, чтобы им угодить.

— Когда Кег-Фойлаг, наконец, решится? Сколько еще ждать? — сказал Авендель Кег-Догрих. — Помяните мое слово, мы дождемся, что бедарцы первыми нас всех перебьют!

— Благородный Эрдир ждет, когда карнрогг сам попросит его о помощи, — сказал элайр Ади Кег-Зильдегейм.

— Так мы прождем до Последнего Рассвета, — пробормотал Авендель.

— Благородный Эрдир весьма дальновидный и осторожный человек, — сказал Орин Моргерехт, подскребая остатки сливок. — Он хочет, чтобы мой властительный брат видел его спасителем, тем, кому он обязан спокойствием в Мелинделе, а то и своей жизнью. Если же Эрдир поднимет вас против бедарцев без карнроггского дозволения, он выставит себя заговорщиком, не признающим над собою власти карнрогга. Вот почему, — Орин привычно повернул руку ладонью вверх и сложил вместе мизинец, безымянный и большой палец, как то делают в беседе хризы, — достопочтенный Эрдир дожидается, когда бедарцы первыми выступят против моего брата-карнрогга. Полагаю, ждать ему осталось недолго. Бедарцы недовольны, что мой равновеликий брат чествует пришлого человека из Гургейля, — Орин обратил взгляд к Эадану, — а не их самих и Нэахта Кег-Райне, отдавшего жизнь ради карнроггского сына.

Эадан потряс головой, прогоняя туман.

— Я всего лишь чужеземец в вашем великом карна, благородные мужи Рохта, — начал он с полагающейся скромностью, — но мне думается, бедарцам я полюбился. Сам наследник отважного Нэахта, Эйф Кег-Райне, величал меня героем Трефуйлнгида и благодарил за то, что я сразил убийцу его названого отца.

— Кто послушает этого жеребенка Эйфа! — сказал Авендель Кег-Догрих.

Орин Безродный отставил опустевшую миску и сложил руки на груди — заблестели перстни на тонких пальцах.

— Внук благородного Эрберехта Кег-Догриха прав, к нашему огорчению. Юный Эйф Кег-Райне — пасынок доблестного Нэахта, но не наследник. Не совсем, — объяснил он Эадану. — Бедарские обычаи отличны от разумных обычаев эсов. Мужи Бедар-ки-Ллата сообща выбирают себе владыку. Возможно, они бы и отдали плеть Нэахта Кег-Райне Эйфу, не будь он так юн. Но достопочтенный Нэахт отправился в дальнюю дорогу слишком рано… или задумался о наследниках слишком поздно. Я верю, что юный Эйф исполнен благодарности к тому, кто отомстил за его названого отца, но геррод Эйфа невелик, и его голос не возвысится на собрании бедарцев… если даже ему дадут прозвучать. Никто не заступится за тебя, младший брат Эадан. А бедарцы остались без хозяина и ищут, на ком бы сорвать свою злость.

Эадан слушал карнроггского брата, борясь с дремотой. Орин говорил тихо и ласково, с чудн _ы_ м выговором, похожим на выговор Вальзира. Его речь убаюкивала. Он будто вздыхал на каждом слове, и Эадану подумалось, может, Орин тоже все время устает, как Вальзир, оттого и вздыхает.

— Верно, верно, от дружбы с Эйфом Кег-Райне тебе мало проку, — поддержал Орина Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру. — Тебе бы искать дружбы с благородным Эрдиром Кег-Фойлагом и племянником его, высокородным Видельге Кег-Морой. Власть бедарцев в Мелинделе умерла вместе с Нэахтом Кег-Райне. Пришло время для новой власти. Ты славный юнец, Эадан из Гургейля, — Эрдир отпил из чаши Эадана в знак своего расположения, — наш блистательный господин Хендрекка тебя любит. Не стоит сердить его дружбой со смутьянами-бедарцами.

— Вспомни и о своем побратиме, — подхватил элайр Кромаран Кег-Нидур. — Наш щедрый златоподатель приблизил его к себе, пока Нэахта не было в Мелинделе. Бедарцам это пришлось не по нраву. Что станет с твоим Валезирианом, когда они восстанут?

«Неужто и впрямь восстанут?» — подумал Эадан. Он не виделся с Вальзиром с самого своего возвращения — по правде сказать, и не вспомнил о нем, захваченный своей новой славой. Сейчас же, после слов элайров, его кольнуло: Вальзир не вышел его встретить, как подобало побратиму, да и после не потрудился его отыскать. Где он был все эти дни? А ведь прежде отговаривал Эадана покидать Мелиндель, говорил, что страшится смерти Эадана в бою… Видно, карнроггская благосклонность опьянила Вальзира, отвратила от преданного побратима, который стоял с ним на одной земле в ненастные ночи лишений.

Умиротворение Эадана сменилось глубокой печалью. Он словно послушал горестную предсмертную песнь, до того ему стало тоскливо. Эадан потянулся к хризской браге, но Эрдир Кег-Зейтевидру отодвинул от него чашу. Эрдир сказал другим элайрам:

— Поглядите-ка, на братца Эадана накатила… — он произнес какое-то хризское слово.

— Не предавайся отчаянию, младший братец, — сказал Эадану Орин, и его голос эхом запорхал вокруг потяжелевшей головы Эадана. — Это всего лишь кифиллира, она сыграла с тобой шутку. Поспи, пока мы замышляем свои злодейства, — Орин рассмеялся — Эадан услышал его смех будто издалека, сквозь шорох и звон в ушах. Он уронил голову на руку, но сразу же вновь открыл глаза.

Элайры выходили из покоя, гремя оружием — должно быть, этот звук и разбудил Эадана. В голове звенела пустота. От хмеля не осталось ни следа, только во рту стоял горький привкус. Эадан попробовал встать. Он медленно, тяжело переставляя ноги, дошел до двери. Снаружи толпились воины из старого Ванариха, те, которых привел с собой Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг, и сам Эрдир стоял среди них. Эадан заметил, что у многих под одеждами надеты кольчуги или кожаные рубахи. Оглядевшись, Эадан увидел и Видельге Кег-Мору — у того дергалось ухо, он посматривал по сторонам, как будто подсчитывал людей. Его глаза вспыхивали в полумраке. Эадан не решался спросить, что готовится. «Мы идем на бедарцев?» — думал он со страхом. Эадан видел бедарцев в бою и побаивался сражения с ними. Тем более, сам он опять оказался безоружным — свой топорик он потерял где-то на Майв Фатайре. Наверняка его присвоил кто-то из этих воинов, но разве ж они сознаются?

Они двинулись по внутреннему переходу, и Эадан пошел с ними, зажатый со всех сторон теснящими его людьми. Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг и Видельге Кег-Мора исчезли впереди, за спинами своих воинов. Эадан услышал, как элайр Юхве Кег-Ульвдагейр сказал кому-то — Эадан не видел его собеседника: «И что это карнроггу вздумалось держать речь перед бедарцами?..» В топоте десятков ног Эадан не расслышал ответ. Неожиданно для него они вышли к двустворчатым расписным дверям тронного зала — Эадан до сих пор путался в многочисленных переходах и покоях Мелинделя. Двери были распахнуты. Вместе со всеми Эадан вошел в зал и очутился среди бедарцев. Со страху ему показалось, что их стало еще больше, не полсотни, а целая сотня, две сотни, три… Они заполняли весь тронный зал. Стоял оглушительный гул. Элайры и люди Эрдира Кег-Фойлага скучились у карнроггского возвышения. Эадан увидел на возвышении Хендрекку Моргерехта — тот стоял с мечом Рохта в руках. Он торжественно поднял меч — все голоса постепенно смолкли.

— О вольные сыны Бедара, мои любезные гости, ловкие воины моего бесценного побратима, — обратился он к бедарцам своим красивым звучным голосом — Эадан заслушался. — Долго я горевал о вашем доблестном предводителе, не знающем равных себе ни в бою, ни в пиру; буду горевать и впредь, покуда не отправлюсь вслед за ним по долгому пути к божьим высям. Душа моя почернела от скорби, глаза мои ослепли от слез, грудь истлела от стенаний. Не из пренебрежения, не из спеси покинул я вас, не пировал с вами и не восхвалял вашу удаль на славном озере Майв Фатайре. Нет, я не позабыл ваших подвигов, сыны Бедара. Я заперся в келье моего горя, ибо весть о гибели моего возлюбленного побратима пронзила мое сердце острым копьем. Отныне не о пирах и веселье, а лишь о мести я помышляю, — Хендрекка возвысил голос. — Да, о праведной мести вероломному Тьеберну Морле и всему его роду, сыновьям его, сыновьям его сыновей! Он, кому я отдал мою любимую дочь, красавицу Вальебург, не поглядел на наше родство, не вспомнил клятвы о мире, не побоялся нарушить древний Закон, запрещающий начинать сражение во тьме. Он прокрался на нашу землю, как оголодавший волк прокрадывается на усадебный двор, натравил на меня своего сына-балайра, чудовище, каким не место под небом Господа, в один день лишил меня наследника и дорогого брата. Моя кровь взывает о мести. Моя кровь вторит вашей крови, о вольные сыны Бедара! — Хендрекка воздел меч. — И я говорю вам: миру между мною и Тьеберном Морлой конец! Я не стану препятствовать, когда вы пойдете войною на Карна Гургейль. Ярость моя и горе столь велики, что я отправлю с вами моих отважных воинов, дабы они помогли вам в вашей мести. Пусть мщение Господне свершится чрез вас, избранные воители Божии! Сегодня мы справим смерть вашего громославного вождя, высокородного Нэахта Кег-Райне, а скоро, волею Всевышнего, будем справлять победу над Тьеберном Морлой!

Бедарцы взревели и застучали кулаками по столам. Хрискерте пришлось прикрыть уши ладонями. «Хадары безверные», — пробормотала она. Хрискерта смотрела на тронный зал сверху, с женской галереи, сквозь узорчатую деревянную перегородку. Она видела, что между ее мужем и бедарцами стоят вооруженные придворные и те ополченцы, которых привел Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг, — Хрискерта насчитала больше полусотни. Достаточно, чтобы дать отпор бедарцам, если те не уймутся. Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг, без всякого сомнения, только того и ждет. Кровопролитие в Мелинделе ему на руку — расквитается с давними соперниками-бедарцами, чью власть Эрдиру и его сторонникам приходилось терпеть столько лет, а заодно и покажет Хендрекке свою силу. Хрискерта ясно видела: Эрдир задумал то же, что когда-то проделал его противник Нэахт. Эти негидийцы с северных хуторов, которых он привел с собой якобы на помощь Хендрекке, едва ли уйдут после того, как избавят Хендрекку от бедарцев. Нет, они останутся во дворце и станут новыми бедарцами, а Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг — новым Нэахтом. Ничего не изменится. Хрискерта взволнованно смотрела на негидийцев внизу в тронном зале. Только б Хендрекке удалось воодушевить бедарцев на войну с Морлой! Услать их в Гургеллу, подальше от дворца, — единственное спасение для ее мужа и для нее самой, для их еще не рожденного сына. Хрискерта положила руку на живот. Не будь здесь бедарцев, всё сложилось бы как нельзя лучше: сражение с гургеллами избавило ее от Нэахта, а Мэйталли, сын ее мужа, больше не наследник — теперь ничто не стоит на пути у ее ребенка.

Возможно, она ошибалась, когда подталкивала Хендрекку осыпать почестями этого юношу Эадана, изгнанника из Гургеллы. Хрискерте нравилось, что тот одинок, без родни и покровителей, без тайных советчиков, стоящих за спиною. Он был неопасен. Хрискерта не желала, чтобы победу над войском Морлы считали заслугой бедарцев, и приложила все усилия, чтобы не Нэахта, а Эадана называли героем битвы при Майв Фатайре. Это разозлило бедарцев… Следовало ли ей держаться в стороне, не посягать на высокое положение, к которому бедарцы привыкли при Нэахте? Или, быть может, убедить Хендрекку поддержать Нэахтова приемного сына, поставить его над бедарцами, пока они не распоясались от безвластия? Этот смердящий скотом хадар совсем еще мальчишка, уж с ним-то Хрискерта сумела бы справиться… Теперь же воздух в Мелинделе дрожит от вражды, от предчувствия перемен — дурных перемен. Это чувство было хорошо ей знакомо. В памяти возникали образы из прошлого: изрубленное тело ее первого мужа, воины-весериссийцы повсюду, кто-то уже ворвался в сокровищницу, испуганная рабыня взваливает на спину узел с хозяйским добром, братец Вармаридий дрожащими руками отпирает дверь в тайный ход…

Хрискерта провела рукой по лбу. От жаровни и тяжелой бархатной накидки ей было жарко; а может, ее бросало в жар вовсе не из-за этого. В галерее стоял острый запах ее пота. Хрискерта наощупь расстегнула украшенную бирюзой застежку и стянула накидку с плеч, не отрывая взгляд от тронного зала. Она увидела, что бедарцы начали рассаживаться по скамьям, а вслед за ними и люди Эрдира Кег-Фойлага; элайры сели поближе к Хендрекке. Неужели вышло? Хрискерта оттянула ворот своих одежд и суеверно поплевала под нижнюю сорочку. Хендрекка тоже сел за стол и велел принести вина: «Лучшего вина, дабы достойно омыть славную память о моем побратиме!» — сказал он так громко, чтобы его услышали все бедарцы в тронном зале. Хрискерта с неудовольствием подумала, что для памяти об этом старом конокраде и кислого вина из Тилофы хватило бы с лихвой, а из-за бедарцев придется опустошить дворцовые запасы. Когда еще откроются торговые пути и в Сциопофор прибудут хризские купцы с дарами для авринта и авринтиды!

Оглядывая зал, Хрискерта заметила среди людей Эрдира Кег-Фойлага Эадана — тот сидел опершись локтями о стол и подперев голову обеими руками. Хрискерта насторожилась. Похоже, Эадан пришел вместе с ними. Незнакомый ей негидиец совал Эадану в лицо чашу с вином. Эадан оттолкнул его руку, закачался и едва не опрокинулся со скамьи на пол. Он был будто пьяный, заваливался на тех, кто сидел рядом. Зачем элайры и люди Эрдира притащили его с собой? Хотели, чтобы Эадан помог им с бедарцами? Но зачем тогда его опаивать? Эадан шатался, как завсегдатай курилен — Хрискерта повидала немало таких в Весериссии. Мгновенно пришел на ум Виделий Камламетен — этот знает толк в снадобьях, одурманивающих разум. Хрискерта не доверяла эрейскому послу. Он что-то задумал, и наверняка ради выгоды Видельге Кег-Моры, с которым они неразлучны. Видельге беспокоил Хрискерту: за ним стоял его дядя Эрдир Кег-Фойлаг и все знатные семьи старого Ванариха, сам же он в родстве с Хендреккой и набивается ему в наперсники. Если Видельге займет пустующее место Нэахта, к власти в Мелинделе придут его родственники во главе с Эрдиром Кег-Фойлагом, и Хрискерта вновь окажется под пятой хадаров. Может, Эрдир и Видельге хотели, чтобы Эадан тоже запачкался бедарской кровью — показать всему Мелинделю, что герой Майв Фатайре сражается за них. Может, они вознамерились переманить Эадана на свою сторону, чтобы карнроггский любимец на деле служил не Хендрекке, а им. Эадан — легкая добыча, простак, ничего не смыслящий в тонкой дворцовой игре. Тем он и был хорош; но если догадка Хрискерты верна и Эадан теперь приспешник Эрдира Кег-Фойлага, он становится опасен. Хрискерта в задумчивости погладила живот — атлас приятно скользил под ладонью. Похоже, Эадану пришла пора отправиться обратно в родную Гургеллу…


	42. Chapter 42

Каддгар появился перед воротами Ангкеима, когда занимались дневные сумерки. Небо над черной громадой леса чуть посветлело, а на снег легли бледно-алые отсветы. Стояла тишина, даже голодные волки не выли, хотя их тени мелькали за деревьями у кромки леса. Каддгар шел один, и воинам, стоявшим на страже, стало не по себе при виде одинокой фигуры, большой и косматой. Будто кто-то из Старших вышел из лесу, чтобы свести со двора собак или напугать скот в хлеву. Оказавшись в свете факелов, путник поднял голову и стянул с головы шапку, открывая лицо. У стражей отлегло от сердца — они узнали Каддгара Гурсобойцу, любимца всех людей Гуорхайля.

Открыли тяжелые ворота.

— Сытного возвращения тебе, славный сын Гройне, — приветствовал его один из воинов. Каддгар буркнул что-то невнятно. С сумрачным видом прошел он мимо стражей.

— Видать, не по нраву пришлось нашему Медвежонку баэфское гостеприимство, — сказал один страж другому, провожая Каддгара взглядом.

В карнроггском доме в то время сели за трапезу. Домочадцы Тьярнфи Морлы трудились над ячменной кашей — для сытности Онне велела намешать туда куски квашеной рыбы, как делали в ее родном Тидде. Каддгар почуял запах щелока, едва переступил порог. Собаки ссорились у корыта с едой и не обратили внимания на вошедшего. Каддгар подивился, как подросли щенки Кромахала — их можно было бы принять за взрослых псов, если бы не по-щенячьи трусоватая повадка. Каддгар снял жесткую, покрытую коркой снега шубу, поставил у дверей лыжи, которые взял на хуторе Утана и Райнара на границе Гуорхайля. Положив руку на рукоять меча Баэф у себя на поясе, он двинулся через бражный зал к карнроггскому столу; в здешних краях его называли столом хозяев.

Тут уж многие его заметили. Люди прекращали есть, привставали со скамей; женщины, разливавшие горячее пиво, застывали с корчагами в руках. Каддгар высматривал Ульфданга, но того не было за хозяйским столом, на обычном месте по правую руку карнрогга. Каддгар растерялся. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от карнроггского стола, тиская рукоять меча — он все еще не привык к ней, рукоять отчего-то не ложилась ему в руку. Большой плохо обработанный змеиный камень, темно-зеленый с прожилками, неудобно упирался в ладонь.

Морла почувствовал волнение своих домочадцев, бросил обгладывать рыбий хребет и посмотрел, куда все глядят. Всё в нем похолодело.

— Каддгар! — выдохнул он с хрипом. Морла и сам не знал, отчего появление Каддгара показалось ему чем-то зловещим, дурным предзнаменованием, точно перед ним явился дух, предупреждающий о несчастье. — Могучий Каддгар, — произнес Морла, справившись с собой. — Сядь, — он указал на место рядом с собою. — Поешь после долгой дороги и выпей пива. Ровным ли был твой путь, не терзал ли тебя гурсий ветер и голод?

Каддгар помотал головой. Он всё глядел на место одесную Морлы, где обычно сидел Ульфданг — глядел, будто ждал, что побратим его выйдет из темноты и поможет Каддгару говорить, как помогал всегда.

Рыбий хребет, хрустнув, переломился в пальцах Морлы.

— Сядь, доблестный Каддгар, — повторил Морла, решив, что, тугодум Каддгар попросту не понял с первого раза.

Каддгар вновь мотнул головой и коротко сказал что-то — Морла не расслышал. Каддгар всегда говорил невнятно, каждое слово давалось ему с трудом; один только Ульфданг разбирал его речь. Эсы в Ангкеиме притихли. Стало слышно, как трещат поленья в очаге, рычат и повизгивают собаки, как стукают, ударяясь от ветра о косяк, перевитые конским волосом бычьи рога — их вешали у двери, чтобы отпугнуть нечисть. Все глаза вперились в Каддгара: неужели он отвергает гостеприимство Морлы? Никто не ожидал от него, почтительного сына Орнара, такого оскорбления.

Морла вгляделся в его лицо. Каддгар был настолько высок, что Морле пришлось подняться — из-за больной шеи он не мог запросто задрать голову. Лицо Каддгара хранило свое извечное угрюмое выражение, и Морла ничего не сумел по нему прочесть.

— Что же ты, Тагри, — Морла назвал Каддгара ласковым детским именем — так называла его Ванайре. — Отчего не хочешь разделить пищу со мною, отцом твоего любимого брата? Не верю я, что ты с умыслом наносишь мне столь тяжкую обиду.

Каддгар шумно вздохнул. Без речей тут не обойтись, а поблизости не было Ульфданга, чтобы произнести их за него. Уж Ульфданг нашел бы верные слова. Достойные слова, которые после повторяли бы сказители, складывая повесть о мести Каддгара Гурсобойцы за своего отца Гройне из Дома Ондвуннов. Каддгар не сомневался, что Ульфданг знает обо всем, что знал он сам. Он вообще не задумывался, откуда Ульфданг узнал бы о встрече Каддгара с ведуном Тельри Хегириком и о том, что Тельри ему поведал. Ульфданг всегда понимал Каддгара раньше, чем сам Каддгар успевал сложить в слова свои медленные, неповоротливые думы. Каддгар привык, что Ульфданг — будто часть его самого, его уста и голос. Теперь же Ульфданга не было, и Каддгар собрал все свои силы, чтобы говорить перед Морлой.

От эсов не укрылось, как нахмурился и побагровел Каддгар. Каждый почуял, что грядет недоброе.

— Ты… отца моего… убил, — наконец выговорил он. Его речь походила на речь человека, которому отрезали пол-языка. — Не гурс убил. Ты убил. Удавил. Отомстить мне надо.

Морла стоял перед Каддгаром, не зная, что ответить. Прежде, чем он осознал смысл его слов, его удивило, что Каддгар сказал «отомстить мне надо», так по-простому, будто просил Морлу о пустячном одолжении. Никто не говорит так о мести. Это показалось Морле нелепым.

— Какой враг моего Дома опоил тебя этой отравой, о славный Каддгар? — Морла развел руки, раскрывая перед Каддгаром ладони. — Тот, кто оболгал меня перед тобою, желает восстановить нас друг против друга. А ведь ты молочный брат моего старшего сына. Ты и сам мне как сын…

Каддгар раскрыл рот и снова закрыл, ничего не сказав. Сегодня он и так говорил больше обычного. Вместо ответа он вынул меч Баэф — женщины в зале охнули, заслышав звук извлекаемого из ножен меча — и напоказ занес его над Морлой.

Только сейчас Морла испугался. Ужас накатил на него так внезапно, что в голове громыхнуло, и Морла пошатнулся от боли, ударившей в затылок, а потом за ухом, и в висок, и в глаз. Отступая, он опять сказал Каддгару: «Всё ложь, ужели ты веришь баэфцам, затаившим злобу на меня и тебя? Ведь они нарочно тебя обманули, хотели отвратить тебя от моего рода, вскормившего тебя и вспоившего!» За стуком крови в ушах Морла не слышал собственного голоса. Что-то случилось с его правым глазом: будто пелена заволокла, и не исчезала, сколько бы он ни моргал. Рядом возник Йомендир Фин-Гебайр. Старый преданный элайр заступил Каддгару путь. Он тоже увещевал Каддгара, тем временем оттесняя Морлу назад, подальше от занесенного меча, и вот уже перед Морлой, заслоняя его, встали другие элайры. Морла натолкнулся на свое кресло. Отступать дальше было бы уже недостойно карнрогга — даже чуть дыша от боли, Морла помнил, сколько глаз сейчас смотрят на него. Он вновь взялся уговаривать Каддгара, напоминал об их родстве, об Ульфданге и Атте, о жене своей Ванайре, что выкормила Каддгара своим молоком вместе с родным сыном; называл себя любящим отцом, а Каддгара — любимым сыном. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Каддгар опустил меч — за спинами элайров было не разобрать, да и правый глаз по-прежнему застилала пелена. Но вдруг Каддгар взревел точно зверь, лязгнули клинки, кто-то закричал — и Морла ощутил резкий запах свежей крови. Его мысль метнулась к мечу Гуорхайль над карнроггским креслом. Как скоро Каддгар порубит элайров и доберется до него? Даже с оружием Морле не побороть этого потомка гурсов. «Принес медвежонка себе на потеху — выкормил медведя себе на погибель», — вспомнилось Морле старое присловье.

Элайры медленно, с опаской, окружали Каддгара. Они обнажили клыки и тихо рычали — больше от страха, чем от настоящей ярости. Каддгар видел, как они его боятся. Он знал каждого из них и знал, что без труда одолел бы их поодиночке; а может, и теперь одолеет, и мрачное пророчество северян не сбудется. Отпуская Каддгара, старший из северян сказал: «Вот как переворотили боги. Везли мы тебя, Медвежек, на убивание в Баэф, а ты, видно, на Юге кончину свою отыскаешь. Уж не отомстить нам тебе за хозяйку Тагрнбоду, пускай же Морловы пододланники нашу месть над тобою досвершат». И еще он посетовал, что меч Баэф сгинет вместе с Каддгаром, но забирать не стал — и сейчас, держа меч перед собою, Каддгар заподозрил, не проклято ли это оружие. Лучше б ему сражаться своим верным мечом Эатракки, но за убийство Ондвунна подобает мстить мечом Ондвуннов… Так сказал бы Ульфданг. Каддгар всё бы отдал за то, чтобы Ульфданг оказался здесь — бился бы с ним плечом к плечу, как в былые времена. Вместе они сокрушили бы всех врагов — недаром же в Трефуйлнгиде говорят, что побратимы вдвоем стоят целого войска. Каддгар представил, что Ульфданг и правда стоит рядом — белым огнем горят глаза, в руке сверкает прославленный меч Мьёвинг. Рука Ульфданга словно продолжение руки Каддгара. Еще никому из рожденных под небом Орнара не удавалось взять верх над Каддгаром и его молочным братом. Вдвоем они стоят целого войска…

После будут рассказывать, что Каддгар бился подобно разъяренному медведю, раскалывал черепа, крушил кости и вырывал руки, щербил клинки, ломал копья как прутья. Кровь брызгала на стены Ангкеима, точно брага на пиру. Груда мертвых тел вокруг Каддгара возвышалась до самой отдушины в потолке. Кровь потоками хлестала за порог и разливалась по двору — до самой весны Морловы люди ходили по кровавому льду. Хруст костей и вопли раненых услаждали слух Крады, и тяжела была ноша, что увезли в тот день псы Орнара. Но на деле противники Каддгара не столько сражались, сколько отбивались и увертывались, и единственный элайр, чья кровь пролилась тогда, был Гримзир Фин-Улье, которого Каддгар застал врасплох в самом начале. Элайры кружили, выставив перед собою оружие, поглядывали друг на друга, каждый надеялся, что первым ударит другой, и ни один не отваживался подступиться к Каддгару. Они были словно подросшие щенята, что огрызаются на матерого пса, но напасть не смеют. В конце концов Йомендир Фин-Гебайр принес копье с поперечной перекладиной, с каким ходят на вепря, крикнул другим элайрам расступиться и тут же со всей силы вонзил копье в Каддгара.

Каддгар схватился левой рукой за древко — дюжий Йомендир едва удержал копье. Стиснув зубы, Каддгар подтянулся — копье еще глубже вошло в его тело — но перекладина не дала ему приблизиться к Йомендиру настолько, чтобы дотянуться до него мечом. Тут опомнился один из элайров, именем Хевнар Фин-Вальдинайе, — бросился к Каддгару со спины и рубанул мечом. За ним и другие надвинулись на Каддгара и принялись наносить удары один за другим, покуда не изрубили его на куски — не из ненависти, а из страха, что даже смертельные для всякого эса раны не свалят могучего северянина. Нескоро унялся этот страх. Тяжело дыша, элайры смотрели на куски кровавой плоти у своих ног и друг на друга — никому не верилось, что это творится с ними наяву. В тишине начали подвывать женщины. На пропитанной кровью соломе лежал меч Баэф. Йомендир Фин-Гебайр поднял его, вытер клинок и подобрал печень Каддгара.

— Большое злодейство мы совершили, — произнес он, засовывая печень себе за пазуху. Потом он вытащил нож и на глазах у всех отрезал себе косы.

— Верный Йомендир, первый из моих элайров, не делай себе бесчестья! — вскричал Морла. — Ради меня ты изранил свой геррод несправедливым деянием. Не тебе терзаться этим позором, а мне и моему Дому! О Каддгар, брат моего сына, — сказал Морла, взяв в ладони отрубленную голову, — свирепый вепрь значит имя твое, и как вепря сгубило тебя копье с перекладиной. Воистину героем из героев ты был, могучим быком средь овец, лучшим псом из своры! Клинок твой поднимался на локоть выше клинков всех свободных мужей Трефуйлнгида. Теперь же рука разжалась, выронив меч, погасли глаза, и клыки не обнажатся больше в воинственном оскале. Даже необхватные дубы выворачивает метель Дунн Скарйады. О Каддгар, брат моего сына! Как найти мне для Ульфданга слова утешения?

Так оплакивал Каддгара карнрогг Тьярнфи в песнях о разрушении Дома Морлы. Но в тот день он не сказал ничего ни Каддгару, ни своему старому преданному элайру Йомендиру Фин-Гебайру. Морла не пытался его удержать, и Йомендир вышел из бражного зала с мечом Баэф и печенью Каддгара, а вскоре в карнроггской усадьбе услышали, что Йомендир Фин-Гебайр ушел из Гуорхайля вместе со всем своим родом. Еще один дурной знак. Возможно ли полагаться на защиту, мудрость и удачу господина, которого покидают даже преданнейшие элайры? Людей в Ангкеиме охватило предчувствие скорой беды, большой беды, которая обрушится на всё карна. Волей-неволей вспоминалось пророчество Атты. Атта предрекла, что судьба Дома Морлы и Карна Гуорхайль свершится в Дунн Скарйаду, и теперь ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что слова Говорящей с богами сбываются. Сбываются у них на глазах — люди и хотели бы отвернуться, но не могут, и глядят оцепенев от страха, как смертные, увидевшие богов. В те дни в Ангкеиме многим казалось, что они и в самом деле вот-вот увидят Рогатых Повелителей — люди ощущали на себе их пристальные взгляды, ощущали их волю, их руки, безжалостно ведущие Дом Морлы и тех, кто ему служит, навстречу гибели. Геррод хозяина ложится на всех его людей. Всем свободным эсам Карна Гуорхайль предстоит держать ответ за недостойные и несправедливые деяния своего карнрогга. А деяниям этим нет числа. Предостережение Атты не образумило Морлу и его сыновей. Понизив голос, то и дело оглядываясь, чтобы не подслушали, люди вспоминали побоище, что учинил Ниффель-балайр в доме тиддского фольдхера, и роггарим, неугодный богам, на котором Морла выгораживал своего безумца-сына вместо того, чтобы покарать его как должно; вспоминали проступок Мадге и слишком мягкое наказание за него; пересказывали толки, что дошли до Гуорхайля из Карна Тидд: будто Ульфданг Морла замучил до смерти Ингвейра Датзинге (а ведь Ингвейр был истинным карнроггом той земли!), да еще и тиддским элайрам учинил бесчестье после того, как они сами открыли перед Ульфдангом ворота. И кто знает, сколько правды в слухах о смерти Лиаса? У этого птенца едва ли хватило бы духу положить конец своему позору, а Морла велел всем людям Гуорхайля оплакивать его, будто Лиас высокородный муж, погибший достойно, а не юнец, еще не заплетший косы. И вот теперь — убийство Каддгара, худшее, что Тьярнфи Морла мог совершить.

Останки Каддгара женщины с причитаниями собрали с пола, обмыли и сложили на цельный отрез отбеленного шерстяного полотна. Горько и жутко было смотреть, как жены Тьярнфингов и их прислужницы, стоя на коленях, перебирают кровавые куски мяса, будто ведьмы, охочие до эсской плоти. Элайры отводили глаза. Им не хотелось думать, что они сами приложили руку к этому бесчестному убийству — и навсегда запятнали себя и свой род. До самого Последнего Рассвета их потомкам будут припоминать, как деды их расправились с Каддгаром Гурсобойцей, героем Трефуйлнгида. Хотя в этом злодействе нет их вины — всё Морла, он вынудил их пойти против Каддгара. Малодушный, он спрятался за спины своих элайров, не вышел на поединок, как подобало сыну Орнара. О чем говорил Каддгар? Морла убил его отца, карнрогга Гройне Ондвунна, убил бесчестно — задушил, как раб или женщина, и могучий Гройне теперь скитается по серым, бесплодным владениям Тааль. Еще одно злодейство Морлы… Снова и снова мысли элайров обращались к Йомендиру Фин-Гебайру, который не побоялся сменить богатство и почет первого элайра на тяжкую долю изгнанника и ушел от дурного хозяина. Они еще опасались превозносить его поступок вслух, но всякому в Ангкеиме было ясно, что даже без кос Йомендир достойней и отважней тех, кто остался с карнроггом.

Морла чувствовал недобрые взгляды, которые бросали на него элайры. Они не осмеливались хулить своего господина в открытую, но Морла догадывался, какие разговоры ведутся у него за спиной. Терпение его людей было на исходе. Эта зима, эта проклятая темень изо дня в день, холод и скудная пища, волки воют под самыми стенами — нелегко тут укрепить сердце и без ропота встречать злосчастья. А злосчастий с лихвою хватило бы на многие годы… Когда Тиадгар, кузнец богов, выковал первых эсов, Орнар собрал их всех, поднял высоко и со всей силы бросил о землю, чтобы проверить, не разобьются ли, сумеют ли стать для него могучими сынами, воинами, каких прежде не бывало. Вот поднял он их и бросил, и они разлетелись в пыль. Тогда Тиадгар вновь отправился в свою кузню и выковал новых эсов, крепче прежних. Но и эти разбились от руки Орнара. Рассвирепел Тиадгар, раздул пламя так, что горы Туандахейнена затрещали и задымились, выхватил у Орнара его громозвенящий меч Суттарур и выковал из него эсов Альзи, Вайко, Даги и Эйкенайвире. Их Орнар не сумел разбить, сколько бы ни бросал о землю. Сейчас Морле казалось, что и его подхватили и подняли над землею, чтобы проверить на прочность, и скоро он рухнет, и разлетится в пыль, как те неудавшиеся создания Тиадгара. Он смотрел вокруг себя и не видел никого, кто не желал бы ему зла. Его власть, что прежде казалась непоколебимой, пошатнулась, и Морла не находил для нее опоры. Рогатые Повелители разметали его сыновей по всему Трефуйлнгиду. Как вышло, что Морла сам, своей отцовской волей, отправил их в когти врагов и лишений? Вести об Ульфданге и Ангрроде, изредка приходившие из Карна Тидд, становились всё тревожней. Его сыновья голодали в разоренной усадьбе, одни среди людей, которые еще не так давно желали сбросить с себя власть Морлингов. О Йортанраге ничего не слышно с тех пор, как он отправился усмирять непокорных тиддцев на границе с Карна Руда-Моддур; говорили, Мадге тоже там. Сильфре, Урф и Урфтан в своих крепостях — верно, Морла получит вести от них, когда его войско возвратится в Гуорхайль. Возвратится с победой — в этом Морла не позволял себе усомниться. Он не желал прислушиваться к мрачным предчувствиям. Он убеждал себя, что поступил верно, что только так и надлежало поступить. _Что_ ему Дунн Скарйада и древний Закон, _что_ ему сами боги, когда его Лиас, его мальчик… Морла вызвал в памяти изуродованное лицо Лиаса. Сколько перенес он мук, прежде чем умереть, — а ведь он не терпел боли, плакал, даже если ушибется или занозит палец. Мадге всегда дразнил его за это… Собственными руками Морла отдал его мучителям. Собственными руками зарезал его, беспомощного, хотя и знал от Сиандела, что Лиас выживет… Младшего сына убил, а теперь и старшего погубит. Что он скажет Ульфдангу, когда тот вернется?

Наблюдая за тем, как женщины обмывают останки Каддгара, Морла бессильно проклинал его. Дурень, поверил россказням баэфцев, пошел мстить за отца, который не оставил ему в наследство ничего, кроме позора изгнания… Думал ли Каддгар, на что обрекает себя? На что обрекает своего побратима? Разве Морла дурно обходился с ним, разве растил у закопченной стены, у кладовой притолоки, среди рабов, сирот и немощных стариков? Нет, Морла почитал его за равного своим сыновьям, с младенчества Каддгар не слышал от Морлы ни слова поношения или попрека; а Ванайре так и вовсе в нем души не чаяла. Ванайре… Она сразу полюбила Каддгара, едва только Морла снял его с саней. Маленький заложник недоверчиво глядел на незнакомых людей из-под копны черных жестких волос и ворчал, точь-в-точь пойманный охотниками медвежонок. Ванайре пожалела его — как младенцу без матери? — взяла на руки, и Каддгар вдруг уткнулся лицом в ее шею и еще долго не хотел ее отпускать. Так Ванайре и просидела весь вечер с приемышем на коленях. «А наш Тагри был тяжелый, как бычок!» — после вспоминала она. Ванайре уложила Каддгара рядом со своим первенцем Ульфдангом, и элайры Атенгела Хада, глядя на них, говорили Морле со смехом: «Славный будет побратим у твоего сына». Всех забавлял маленький северянин. Люди в карнроггской усадьбе трепали его, как зверька, подбивали драться с щенками и веселились, когда Каддгар одерживал верх. Вскоре он уже побеждал в драке мальчишек старше себя, и многие стали завидовать Морле, что тот заполучил в свой род такого силача. Один лишь побратим Морлы, наследник меча Лайсир Хад, не жаловал Каддгара. «Принесешь медвежонка себе на потеху — выкормишь медведя себе на погибель», — часто говаривал он.

Лайсир всегда подозревал недоброе. Он жил словно в ожидании несчастий — всякий, кому доводилось побыть с ним дольше обычного, чувствовал себя обессилевшим, беззащитным перед грядущими бедами. Морле он напоминал обреченных смерти героев из песен об изгнанниках. Быть может, виной тому был странный недуг, который Лайсир скрывал ото всех: случалось, что у него распухали ноги, вены вздувались и кожа становилась темной, а плоть — твердой на ощупь. Лайсиру было тяжело ходить, а иногда он и вовсе ходить не мог, и тогда Морла затемно, пока усадьба спит, взваливал его на коня и увозил в лес, будто бы на охоту. На самом же деле охотился один Морла, а Лайсир отлеживался в хижине. В один из таких дней Лайсира и постигла смерть, из-за которой Морлу прозвали Братоубийцей. Кто поверит, что сильного мужа, который сражался с баэфцами и охотился на лесных кабанов, вдруг свалила неведомая хворь? Морла и сам бы не поверил, если бы не увидел собственными глазами. Лайсир разбудил его среди ночи, велел принести воды; он как будто задыхался. Не успел Морла выбраться из-под овчин, как Лайсир застонал, схватился за ворот, точно хотел разорвать его, и замер с искаженным от боли лицом. Морла не сразу понял, что тот мертв.

Возвращаясь с бездыханным телом Лайсира в карнроггскую усадьбу, Морла заранее знал, что скажут люди. Никто не задумается, на что Морле убивать побратима сейчас, когда старый карнрогг Атенгел еще жив. Кто знает, если бы не эта смерть, возможно, Морла заполучил бы власть над Карна Вилтенайр. Люди не приняли бы с таким радушием Гунварова крысёныша Вульфсти, назвали бы своим карнроггом Морлу, и к нему не пристала бы дурная слава убийцы родни. Морла не горевал о Лайсире. Оплакивая побратима, он оплакивал себя, место на карнроггском возвышении, до которого ему уже не добраться. Самого Лайсира он почти не знал. Он так и не испробовал побратимства, воспетого в «Песни о Килане и Вейе» и во множестве других песен о героях. Наверно, всё оттого, что побратался он уже после своей женитьбы, а не в ранней юности, как чаще всего бывает. Да и Лайсиру нужен был не побратим, а прислужник — Морла догадался об этом, как только Лайсир, смешав с ним кровь, поведал ему о своем недуге. Эта чужая тайна, которую его вынудили хранить, тяготила Морлу; и хотя внезапная смерть Лайсира Хада переменила его судьбу, в глубине души он испытал облегчение.

Слушая сказания о преданных побратимах, Морла частенько размышлял, сколькие из них и вправду любили друг друга, а сколькие, как он, лишь напоказ изображали братскую любовь. Сколькие братались ради собственной выгоды и так же, как Морла, с неохотой несли бремя этой клятвы? Фольдхер Йорре Фин-Солльфин укорил своего побратима, безземельного элайра Бордульфа, что после его женитьбы их дружбе пришел конец. Бордульф тотчас же снял со стены меч и зарубил свою молодую жену. Йорре взялся уплатить отцу этой женщины большой выкуп за ее убийство, но тот не принял выкупа, и карнрогг изгнал элайра Бордульфа из Карна Гуорхайль. С ним отправился в изгнание и Йорре, бросив ради побратима свой богатый дом, житницы, скот и плодородные земли. Спустя годы эти два дурня стали на сторону Райнара Красноволосого и вернулись в родной Гуорхайль завоевателями; с детства Морла слышал рассказы об их великой дружбе. Сам же он думал, к гурсам побратимство, если ради него надо убивать жен без причины, скитаться изгнанником и лишаться достояния. Нахваливая Каддгара и его преданность Ульфдангу, Морла радел не об их дружбе, а о герроде своего Дома. Кто не пожелал бы себе лучшего из воинов Трефуйлнгида, могучего, точно гурс? Более же всего Морлу тешила надежда, что однажды Каддгар завладеет отцовским наследством, и через него род Морлы дотянется до богатств Севера. Доныне не ведал он, чем обернется эта надежда… Злую шутку сыграл с ним Этли, податель удачи и невезения. Если б Морла не свел Каддгара с баэфцами, если бы те не вложили в скудный разум Каддгара помыслы о мести, Морле не пришлось бы выкупать у богов свою жизнь ценой жизни Каддгара — и учинять Ульфдангу столь жестокое горе. При мысли о том, каково будет Ульфдангу, сердце Морлы заходилось от жалости. Бедный его сын, его первенец, самый достойный из десяти, он всегда был покорен отцу, верен их Дому, и вот чем Морла отплатил ему за верность. Без меча он нанес Ульфдангу смертельную рану. «И этого сына убил», — думал Морла, и от отчаяния, от бессилия у него немели руки, а в голове расплавленным железом разливалась боль.


End file.
